


GOODBYE DESPAIR- GEM BOY (rewritten)

by Yosu



Series: Danganronpa IF [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danganronpa 2 retelling, Fic Rewrite, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Breakdown, Suggestive Themes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 181,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: That day wasn’t just another regular day for the gem.No, it was much more significant than that.He is a citrine. Well, it’s easier just to call himselfCitrine.--[ SDR2 X STEVEN UNIVERSE. ]The Discord: https://discord.gg/EmzBJZt
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa IF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893712
Comments: 83
Kudos: 71





	1. PROLOGUE- SMELL OF ISLAND BREEZE (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of [https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444712](%E2%80%9Can)! I didn't like how I wrote in that fic, so I'm updating it. Think of it like... a remake. But yeah the older fic is being abandoned / maybe deleted (?), so the story will be finished here.
> 
> This a _total_ au and retelling of SDR2, so new victims, new killers, new survivors! I'm excited to finally finish this, especially in a way _I_ feel proud in. Please, have fun reading this!

“ _Hey… can you hear me…?_ ” 

The gem laying in the sand doesn’t know why it’s so bright, or who exactly the boy above him is. Or maybe… he does, but his memory is foggy after waking up. Everything just … kinda hurts. Just in general. He doesn’t respond. He almost forgot _how_ to. Like his mouth is jammed.

“Hey, are you alright? …You sure look exhausted.”

Again, he doesn’t respond. Although he _is_ exhausted. His head felt like it was spinning.

“I am too, you know. We all are.” The boy -- which the gem realizes, making it out in the blurs of blue and white, had fluffy white hair. “I mean… with all the crazy stuff that happened…”

The boy stops speaking for a moment. “…Hey, are you listening?”

…What…

…He… didn’t… understand…

Why was he here… again...? 

What happened?

 _Don’t panic_ . He thought, blinking. Or at least, he thought he blinked. _First thing’s first. I have to remember…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, to try and block out the intense light of the Jabberwock island sun, shining onto him. _Keep calm, work my gem, and unravel my tangled memories._

He needed to stop worrying and think. He needed to think, think, think, think, think, think...

...There are shards of memory everywhere. It was like a puzzle to him, everything that happened. But even with that, he could probably piece together what happened.

…Yes…

…Come on-

That’s right. He was…

He… _is_ …  
  


* * *

## GOODBYE DESPAIR: GEM BOY

## REWRITTEN

* * *

That day wasn’t just another regular day for the gem.

No, it was much more significant than that. 

He is a Citrine. Well, it’s easier just to call himself _Citrine._

Citrine, or going by his new identity Hajime Hinata, stood in front of the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, clad in his human disguise. 

He had approached the day he had anticipated for so long. If he had a heart, Citrine bet it was swelling with a pride he still can’t put into words.

This was _his_ destiny. The continuation of the Earth colonization.

Citrine was, of course, a gem. He was of course a _Citrine --_ what he was -- was a type of gem usually made for fighting, as a strand of quartz. Quartz were foot soldiers, built to lead and battle.

Despite that… Citrine was… well, to put it lightly, off color. His body was wiry and skinny and small, he was not at all fit for _fighting._ However he was still able to exist in society, with limb enhancers.

Back to the school. This is no ordinary school, according to his research. Nothing about this place is “ordinary”. Not least its importance to… well, the person he was impersonating. 

A near identical doppelganger to him… Hajime Hinata, an earthling with short, spiky brown hair and skinny build. He hoped he would be able to keep this facade long enough to research and study the planet’s habitat.

Anyways...

You know how a young baseball or soccer fan thinks about their favorite team? That was what the ‘real’ Hajime was like. Although, for him... goes beyond mere support. It borders on worship. Like a _religion_.

He remembered reading the messages on the phone he nabbed from the boy. 

_Well, ever since I was young, I’ve held that same kind of reverence for Hope’s Peak Academy. I have one and only one reason for coming to Hope’s Peak Academy. I revere this school. It represents everything I have ever aspired to become._

_Yes, I pretty much worship it._

It was… a little disturbing.

Hope’s Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate, according to the locals, and has special approval and rights from the government. The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.

When Citrine saw people talk about Hope’s Peak Academy, one particular phrase always comes up in his research:

 _“ Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life_ _”_ … diamonds, how pathetic.

Because of this reputation, people have come to refer to it as “The Academy of Hope”.

Pfft. Like anything from a mediocre planet like _Earth_ would be hope.

There are two requirements for becoming a Hope’s Peak student… of course, whatever _student_ meant was beyond Citrine.

  * “One must be a high-school student”
  * “One must be top in their respective field”



Pfft. Dumb. Why wasn’t the rest of society like that? Earth was so useless compared to his Gem Homeworld.

He then realized he should probably get to work.

Walking in the school, Citrine felt his being go numb, almost like being cracked. Or, rather, what he thought believed being cracked was like. He'd seen gems crack, glitching between a liquid goo to a digital form. 

He ignored it. He had to succeed in gem society.

That has always been his one and only ambition. That has always been _his_ one and only ambition… Always always always always always 

alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysHisHimselfconsciousNonIndividualityembarrassinguniformityjustwhatHopeItalent▲individualitybroken **Pprobably■finallyIalways○DdohisBesthisdreamcomestrue~+he***

* * *

Citrine woke up, sitting in a dark hallway. 

“H…Huh…?” He mumbled aloud, standing up weakly. “…What’s going on?” The hallway felt like… it was enveloping him in pure darkness. Like if he stayed there any longer, he’d get swallowed up by the dark abyss.

He then realized there was one, actual, solid non-abyss thing

…It’s a door.

There’s a door here. Infront of him. A wooden, primitive door.

He blinked once, then twice, then again, to make sure he wasn’t going insane.

…But, more importantly, he’d better hurry. Well, of course, he meant that he should go into this classroom. Dumb earthling classroom.

Wait… _“_ _should_ _”?_ Why? When did he decide…

 _No! There’s no time for this! If I don’t hurry…_ He hurriedly thought, running towards the wooden door and slamming it open.

There, standing in a near sterile room, was 15 earthling… students? Was that the right term? Regardless, 15 humans. 8 females, 7 males. Well, actually, _technically,_ including ‘Hajime’ -- 8 males. But, Citrine isn’t an earthling, so he doesn’t count.

Citrine was silent. _“..._ _Huh …?”_

An earthling female with gray hair and black clothing glared at him. “…Who are you?”

Citrine stood up straightly, realizing he probably looked like a mess -- panting heavily, and not exactly wearing _human_ clothes. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he wasn’t educated in how male earthlings dressed. 

“…Eh?” He chirped.

Another earthling female -- with long, gold hair -- spoke second to him. “Um… are you quite alright? Your face appears most pale…” She said this in an awkward voice, averting her eyes from his presence. Was she _embarrassed_ by Citrine’s lack of…? Nevermind. That’s a stupid thought.

Citrine blushed. “Oh, um, I… I’m…”

“Hey, maybe… Did you also just enroll here?” Another earthling female, with red hair, asked with a smile.

“…Ah! You must all be…?” Citrine asked, pointing at the crowd of earthlings.

An earthling _male_ this time, spoke up. He had technicolor pink hair. “Yep! That’s what it looks like. We’re the new students here.” This earthling… his appearance was _insultingly bright_ to Citrine’s eyes. He had gotten so used to the muted colors of the court he belonged to that colors that _obnoxiously_ yellow made him squint. 

“They’re probably gathering all the new students in this classroom.” A female spoke, her appearance composed of dull and muted pinks and blues. Which was pleasant on the eyes.

They’re being… gathered? That’s an unsettling idea to Citrine.

“…Oy. How about you at least _close the door_ when you come into the room?” A voice -- a male one -- snapped at Citrine. He honestly couldn’t tell out of the earthlings _who_ said that. It was aggravating.

“Eh? Oh, excuse me!” Citrine squawked, closing the door behind him, and took an empty seat in the classroom’s back row -- near an earthling with brightly colored hair and strange clothing

 _Why did he speak so politely_ _?_ They may all be “Super High-school Level”, but they’re also _dumb earthlings_ . But… first impressions are _essential_. So if he must act dignified around earthlings, he will. And so, Citrine tried his best to hide the nervous state he was in behind a blank expression.

His failing dignity aside, though… what in the stars just happened?

Before he knew what was happening, he was in a dark hallway and there was a classroom door in front of him… It was as if he’d been drawn there by something. But, _how_ exactly did he come to be outside this classroom? He can’t remember… that is… a little strange.

He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. Citrine glanced at the earthling girl across from him, her appearance just as _obnoxiously bright_ as the earthling male with pink hair. Her hair was _multiple colors,_ black and white and blue and- it was an _assault_ on his eyes.

She gave a cheshire smile, and a wave. “Hiiii! Good om-nom-noming-” She gave a pause. “-Classmate-chan!”

Citrine could only respond with an awkward laugh and a wave in return. What in the stars was an _om-nom-noming…?_

“Ok, so…” An earthling with a puffball of white hair and soft, muted colored clothes. “Um, ok, since we’re all here… can I ask a question…?”

“…What is it?” The voice that snapped at him spoke again, answering the puffball-boy’s question… kinda?

The puffball-boy coughed. “Uh, so I’m assuming this is the entire class… why did we all gather here in this classroom?”

Citrine decided this was his moment to add in. “I don’t remember being told to gather here…” Which was a lie, technically. He’s not supposed to _be_ here in the first place. “Are we having the opening ceremony or something here… or something?”

“I was just thinking about discussing that matter with everyone.”

The blond boy in the black suit, standing near the redheaded girl, frowned. “…You were? Thanks for the consideration. Mind sharing with the class, fucker?”

 _Fucker._ Citrine repeated the word in his head, sealing his lips shut. _Fucker._ He repeated the word again, trying to learn it’s entricities. _Fucker._ He repeated again. The vulgar, crude Earthling slang is so strange yet so _fascinating_ _,_ he would have to research the term and it’s meanings later.

... _Fucker!_ He thought again, not out of curiosity, but out of the shear… well, fun of saying it. _Fucker!_ He repeated again. Heh. It was funny. 

“You don’t mind, do you? It seems we are all here, so we might as well talk about it.” The man speaking came into view of Citrine. A plump human in a white suit with a blond mop of hair.

The girl next to him perked her head up. “Eh?! This is everyone?! How d’you figure that, huh?!” She asked.

“There are sixteen desks in this classroom. Now that he’s here, there are sixteen of us. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” The plump man explained.

The puff-ball boy spoke again. “...So, what should we talk about? Does anyone know _why_ we’ve all been gathered in this classroom?”

“There’s one thing I want to ask first:” The blond earthling began, crossing his arms before pausing. “Does anyone here recall _actually_ coming to this classroom? Raise your hand if you do.”

“…Eh?!” Citrine softly squeaked.

The earthlings, including Citrine, all looked at each other’s faces. Each one wore a startled expression. Not one person, earthling or not (which was just Citrine), raised their hand. Despite his disdain towards earthlings… he wouldn’t find it in himself to lie. Hiding his true identity was one thing, legitimately lying was another.

The man nodded to himself. “Before I knew what was happening, I found myself here… It seems everyone here is the same. This is not natural. Your stupid faces tell me that you agree.” 

“That’s…” The redheaded girl trailed off. “That _is_ strange, you’re right. If no one here can say how they came to this classroom…” She paused again, before gaining a frown. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘stupid faces’?!”

The blond boy next to the redhead frowned again, this time somehow _harder._ “Oy, you better take that back, _asshole.”_

_Asshole… asshole… asshole…!_

Eh, that word wasn’t as fun as that _Fucker_ word to Citrine.

“As soon as I entered the school,” The large earthling began, “I was inexplicably struck dizzy, and then inexplicably found myself outside this classroom.” He explained. That… sounded exactly like Citrine’s experience, but no mention of an dark abyss of a hallway.

“That was my experience. Was everyone the same?” The earthling asked.

“I…” Citrine delicately raised his limb enhancer-ed hand. “It was just like that for me, too…” He spoke aloud. 

The next voice after Citrine, was from an earthling that Citrine couldn’t see, perhaps too short to reach the gems eyeline. “Eh?! It wasn’t _just_ me? Everyone getting dizzy at the same time…? That’s kinda suspicious!”

Third, was a demure earthling in pink. “I… It’s, um, it could be very unlikely to be a coincidence, isn’t it…?”

The fat earthling shook his head. “Which means it isn’t one.”

“…Eh?” The blonde female earthling from before, chirped.

Citrine was now realizing that he was now neck deep in a bad situation. As his first mission from _his_ diamond. Stars, he should’ve stayed home today!

“In other words…” The blond paused, “this strange phenomenon had some kind of a purpose behind it. ”

Citrine shivered uncomfortably. What this earthling _was_ saying makes sense, even if Citrine didn’t like it, but… What purpose _is_ being served by this? And for who? Citrine didn’t like the implications of this, not one bit.

A large, imposing man coughed, which nearly startled the ring off of Citrine’s gem. “Ku…! We’re skipping ahead here. The dizziness isn’t the only issue.”

The earthling with the obnoxiously bright color scheme perked his head up. “What else _is_ there?”

“I mean we should tackle the details before we look at the big picture.” The imposing earthling paused, to cross his arms. Citrine was confused by the point of crossing arms, no one on homeworld did that... “Before we try to figure out why we’ve been gathered here, we need to figure out why we can’t leave.”

Citrine nearly poofed. “...What?”

A taller woman, with tanned skin, bolted up. “Huh? Whadd’ya mean we _can’t_ leave?!”

The girl with the blonde hair, who was the first person that greeted Citrine, face grew pale. “Eh?! N…No way!” She ran up to the door in panic, and pulled on the doorknob with all her strength.

All the knob did was give a hollow rattle. 

“I… it won’t open! Why won't it open?!” The girl squawked in distress. After she said that, Citrine felt a fist bop his head, making his visor slid off the bridge of his nose.

“Great job, jerk! Since _you_ closed the door, now we’re stuck in here!” The criminal behind the bopping of his head spoke, which was high pitched and girly.

Citrine pressed his visor back on. “I didn’t know it would lock! I just... just w-what is going on here?!” Citrine felt his voice crack in fear, now realizing how deep this was going.

The imposing man nodded. “Right after we came here,” He paused, looking around the earthlings in the room, “I felt an urge and figured I’d go use the crapper… but that door wouldn’t budge an inch!”

“The hell’s goin’ on?!” The earthling in the obnoxious yellow jumpsuit cried.

“If I couldn’t open it with all my strength, you guys don’t stand a chance.” The large man answered.

Citrine’s attacker ran in front of him. It was a smaller earthling, with blonde hair and… strange orange clothing. “Ehhhh? Why won’t it open? Everything’s gone weird!”

“S…” _She hit me! Does anyone care?_ Citrine almost barked, but now is not the time to heal his injured ego. “She’s right! Everything’s weird! I mean, when I came in here the door opened easily… I didn’t feel like it locked behind me when I closed it…!” Citrine explained.

The female earthling with the silver hair took a deep breath before speaking. “I don’t know the details… but for now, it seems we need to accept that we’re locked in.” She explained, a sober tone in her voice.

 **…Locked in?** What was happening…? Why was _this_ happening to Citrine?

Citrine felt his entire body becoming heavy. Severe anxiety began pushing down on both his shoulders, almost like he was being crushed by the shear tension in the room.

Citrine didn't like this. At all. Something seriously shady was going on.

The boy with the white, puffy hair placed his finger tip on his lips. “Or maybe… maybe this is some kind of an ‘entrance exam’?” He said, in a questioning tone.

“An entrance exam?” Citrine repeated. At Hope’s Peak Academy? “But… I did research on Hope's Peak Academy, and I thought they didn’t do such a thing…”

The puffball boy sighed. “Maybe that’s just what they say publicly, and there’s actually a special secret exam once the students enroll…” He pondered, before trailing off.

“ **Ah! That’s not it! This isn’t an entwance exam!** ” A high pitched voice spoke aloud, scaring Citrine and making him bolt up from the chair he was sitting in.

“Um… what was that? Just now?” Citrine squeaked, not caring now that his fear was clearly showing. If he had that weird pink juice in his body like earthlings, it would be going cold now.

The puffball boy, who was now near Citrine, placed a hand on Citrine’s shoulder. Citrine would swat it off, but he was too scared to move his arms. “Uh, it’s alright, don’t worry,” The boy said, probably trying to calm Citrine down. “Because, well… hopefully that was one of _our_ voices, right…?”

The short, blond boy in the black and white suit glared at the plump earthling. “Yeah… oi, you plump motherfucker, don’t go making baby voices in a fuckin’ situation like this…”

“I don’t feel like arguing about my body weight right now,” The other blond boy responded, “but that voice _wasn’t_ coming from me.”

“…Huh? So, who was it?” The white haired boy said in confusion, removing his hand from Citrine’s shoulder.

“ **Um, it was meee!** ” The voice repeated, which made Citrine’s body go stiff.

The imposing, muscled earthling jumped, his fists clenched. “WHO IS IT? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?!” He yelled, which sharply jabbed into Citrine’s gem. 

“…Isn’t it coming from behind that podium?” The girl with the long black and white hair, the one that said _good om-nom-noming,_ answered. “I mean- if it’s not one of us, then…”

 _Behind… the podium…?_ Citrine thought, glancing at the wooden _thing_ at the front of the room. Was that a podium for earthlings? It was… quite small compared to the podiums _he_ was used to.

“ **Bingo!** ” The voice answered, unnervingly happy. “ **It seems everyone’s here, so wet’s begin!** ”

Citrine watched in fear, in honor, _in bone-chilling terror_ as… a chubby, white… thing(?) jumped onto the podium. It wore a white and pink skirt and had long, cone-like appendages at the top of its head. 

“What is that... _thing…_?” Citrine mumbled, truly dumbfounded at the state of what’s happened. 

“Um…” The puffball boy hummed. “I think she, he… they… whatever, but I think it’s a stuffed doll?” He answered. Quite reliable, Citrine thought.

“…Thaaat’s wight, Komaeda-chan!” _The puffball boy’s name is… Komaeda?_ Citrine thought. 

The class was deathly silent.

“I’m a stuffed doll and I’m made of felt, not velveteen!” The ‘doll’ answered, with a wave of a wand and a curtsy. “My name is ‘ **Magical Girl Miwacle ★ Usami** ’… but you can just call me **Usami**! I’m your teacher, everyone. Pweased to meet you!”

**Magical Girl Miwacle ★ Usami**

**CLASS TEACHER**

Citrine almost slumped into the chair behind him.

_“What?”_


	2. PROLOGUE- THE CRASHING WAVES (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Psuedo- panic attacks, minor discussion of sex, general asshole-ery from Citrine.

“H…Huh? Am I hallucinating?” The tanned earthling female mumbled in disbelief. “I…Is everyone else seein’ this?”

Citrine felt the skin on his nose scrunch up. “Well, I can see it…”

“Hey…!” The redheaded earthling squeaked. “Why is that  _ chihuahua  _ talking…!”

The girl with the black hair tilted her head questioningly. “Eh?! You think that Usami-san is a chihuahua?! Don’t you know what a rabbit is?”

Usami, the… rabbit, nodded. “Thwank you Mioda-chan! Don’t you all know what a bunny wabbit is, everyone? It’s a vewwy wuvly animal with fwuffy fwuffy fur.” Usami explained, looking… would Citrine describe it as cute? “That’s what I am! I’m a singing, dancing, talking bunny wabbit mascot! I’m a sweet whittle girl who likes milk and looking at moss balls!”

“W…Wait a second!” A voice from an earthling rang out, from a being that Citrine could barely see. “Let me put my thoughts in order, please!”

Usami gave a light laugh. “Go wight ahead!”

“Um, you’re with me, guys, right? I’ve never heard of such a thing as a singing, dancing, talking stuffed doll…” The short earthling asked.

The blond boy in the black suit, which Citrine now realized  _ greatly  _ contrasted against the plump boy in the white suit, sighed. “I…It must be moved by remote control… It’s nothing but a noisy child’s toy…”

The boy in the obnoxious yellow suit gave a groan.  _ “That  _ kind of movement? From a _ remote control _ ? This  _ isn’t  _ toy-level technology…”

The plump man un-crossed his arms, before crossing them again. Weird. “The problem isn’t how this thing is moving. It’s what it seems to be saying. You know, don’t you.” He pointed a chubby finger at the ‘rabbit’. “You know what kind of situation we’re in…!”

Usami gave a smile in return. “Of course I know! I’m the supervising teacher for this field twip, after all!”

“Field trip…?” The earthling with the poofy white hair --  _ his name was Komaeda, Citrine remembered --  _ repeated. “What do you mean, ‘field trip’?”

“It means a school event where students go on a twip and perform gwoup activities under the supervision of a teacher!”

Komaeda placed his thin, pale hand on his nose, pinching the bridge of it. “I…I wasn’t asking for a definition.”

Citrine glanced at his feet -- well, the pointed tips of his limb enhancers (some of the older gems in his court would call them his  _ hooves _ ). “Actually, I was going to…” He mumbled out, before stopping.

Usami waved her wand. “Alright, let’s get going everywone! Your fun field twip starts nooow!”

**…Starts?** Citrine thought as…

...The walls of the room fell down, as Usami waved her wand -- pink energy shooting out of it.

…What…? ……What…… in the ‘fuck’...?

Citrine couldn’t trust his own eyes. Not just his eyes. He couldn’t trust his own mind…

He... couldn’t trust the world itself. He couldn’t trust this weird, demented plant called  _ earth. _

He saw the classroom break apart as if it was the set of a play, and then, before his eyes… was a blue sky and white clouds… a blue sea and white waves…

“…What the hell is this?!” The boy in the black suit snapped.

However Citrine approached it, every position of a strategy plan he could make, it was abnormal. Clearly outrageous. So outrageous. Completely absurd. And so, thoroughly… wrong, to Citrine. It was absolutely...

“Wha… wha…” He stumbled back, feeling even his legs inside his limb enhancers shake and wobble, despite being clamped down upon by the thin metal of his limb enhancers. Citrine felt the near scream echo out of his throat, as he also felt his rear land firmly onto the soft new ground of sand.

_ “Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!” _

This was absolutely and totally  **messed up!**

The obnoxiously dressed boy also gave out a scream. “Th-this is a joke, right!? It’s a trick, right?”

“W… where are we?!” The blonde girl in the strange orange clothing cried.

The redheaded girl also gave a scream. “W… why?! How?!”

“Hey, everyone!” The girl with the long, black hair that was sitting next to Citrine, placed her hands out -- as if to try and calm people down. Wasn’t her name Mioda, or something…? “Please calm down! Um, look there’s a sea, and-”

“Pwease! Pwease! There’s no need for panic!” Usami pleaded. “Um, pwease wisten to Mioda-chan! Take a good look around!”

Citrine felt his gem pulse as his eyes darted around, seeing the blue water splash in and out -- the bright sunlight that almost burned itself into Citrine’s eyes. None of that… really calmed him down.

“It’s a beauuutiful sea, isn’t it…? Can’t you already feel your soul cleansing? Every bad thing is being waaashed awaaay…” Usami said softly, trying genuinely to calm the group of earthlings and Citrine down. 

“Wait. We want a detailed explanation! Where in the heavens are we?” The girl with the silver hair and black clothing snapped, showing concerned.

Usami gave a sweet smile. “Where…? It’s obvious, isn’t it…? Somewhere! Beyond the sea! Can’t you see?!” She clapped her… paws together.  _ “♪ The sea is wide~! The sea is large~! Oh, the sea is wide open and free! Sunset and moon light reflect on the sea! ♪” _ She sang in a sing-song voice.

Citrine tried to ignore the singing. It wasn’t bad, not at all, it was cute. But it was… it wasn’t helping.

An earthling with the long, choppy purple hair cried, her hands shaking. “W…We know we’re by the sea, but… why are we here?!” She shouted.

The blonde girl in the orange dress stomped her foot. “Yeah, she’s right! Why  _ are  _ we here! And stop singing us damn nursery songs, we’re  _ teenagers,  _ you dumb rabbit!” She shouted.

“You know, Mikan-chan and Saionji-chan… if you keep shouting like that your thwoat is going to get sore.” Usami chastised gently.

A thin, tall earthling female with long blonde folded her hands together. “But… it’s most strange that there should be an ocean here… we were at the school but a moment ago…”

“Pweease west assured everyone! That was just our field twip’s beginning!” Usami explained.

The boy in the black suit crossed his arms. “What’s up with this sudden field trip, huh?! This is all going way too fast!” He snapped.

Citrine perked his head up. “Uwa… h… he’s right…! We all came here because we just got into Hope’s Peak Academy.” Despite the fact he  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to be here, he was now  _ trapped  _ with the earthlings, so this was now  _ his  _ problem.

Wait, no. This wasn’t just a problem. It was  _ worse  _ than a problem, this was worse than just Citrine’s problem. It was a panic attack wrapped in his own personal nightmare with a nice hint of his own personal  _ nightmare hell world.  _ Not only was he stuck on  _ earth,  _ but stuck on  _ earth  _ with  _ earthlings. _

But he had felt… like the worst had only just begun.

“Oooh. Yeah, Hope’s Peak Academy…” Mioda repeated.

Usami nodded. “I see… You’re still wowwied abowt Hope’s Peak Academy! In that case…” She did a twirl and then a stop, before clapping her paws together. “Pwease forget all abowt it! That’s what this field twip is aaall abowt!”

Citrine felt his arms fall weakly to his sides. “…H… huh?” He mumbled.

The boy in the black suit raised a fist at the teacher. “What do you mean, ‘forget all about it’, you furry white rabbit  _ bitch!?” _

And, now, almost like clockwork, the boy in the white suit crossed his arms. “Oy. Who are you? What are you scheming?”

“Howawa?” Usami squeaked. “Togami-chan, I am not scheming anything! I’m doing all of this for you! More than anything, I pway that a biiig “hope” grows inside your hearts! That’s why this island is fwee of danger! So don’t be afwaid, okay?” She paused, before looking at the boy in the black suit. “And  _ pwease  _ watch your wanguage, Kuzuwyuu-chan!”

Komaeda, the boy with the puffy white hair, raised an eyebrow. “Island…? Did you say ‘island’?”

Usami nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yep! This is a beauuutiful southern island. There is nothing to be afwaid of here. There aren’t even any other people. It’s an island made juuust for you.” She laughed. “Remember:  _ ♪ The sea is wide~! The sea is large~! Oh, the sea is wide open and free! Sunset and moon light reflect on the sea! ♪”  _ She sang again.

Komaeda stood aback, going pale. “A…A desert island? Don’t tell me… you’re going to make us kill each other on this uninhabited island…?!”

“Howawa!” Usami squealed loudly. “K… _ Kiwweachother?! _ G…God forbid! Violence, hurting other people, and other such wild activities are forbidden on this island! “Kiwwing”… even just saying the word out loud…” She shook her head, her fur almost going paler than it already was. “Kyaa! No! Not at all! Too scawy!”

The plump man -- Togami, apparently -- crossed his arms. “In that case, what’s the point of this ‘field trip’? What are you going to make us do?”

Mioda smiled brightly, Citrine noted, which was so unnerving. It was so much for him -- the sun, the colors, the  _ atmosphere _ , it was too much.

“Yippee, it’s time for my speech!” She placed her paws onto her… hips? Everything’s colors were blending into together for Citrine, so he couldn’t tell. It was like a nightmare in real life. “Everyone. Pwease stwengthen your bonds of fwiendship as you enjoy your pweasant stay on this island! This is the rule of this  _ ‘Heart-thumping Field Twip’!”  _ Usami announced.

Heart-thumping… Field Trip…? This was a total nightmare. Everything wasn’t making sense. Everything was… like that a rough paper onto his mind, eroding his consciousness. He hide his face in the knee joints of limb enhancers, to block the sun.

“Pwease waise your hope as you enjoy quiet, peeeaceful days where noothing happens, no one gets hurt and no one suffers…” Usami gave a happy and haughty laugh. “This is what this wuvly, wuvly ‘Heart-thumping Field Twip’ is all about… That’s the assignment I’m giving you on this island!”

Komaeda stepped back. “Wha…!”

The boy in black (Kuzuwyuu?) spoke. “What… the hell…?!”

“Um, and so…” Usami paused, before giving another clap of her paws. “Let our ‘Heart-thumping Field Twip’... **begin** !!”

It goes without saying, but Citrine couldn’t keep up mentally. There was no way he could keep up at the moment. And then, as if a thick curtain dropped down on him… Citrine’s vision went blank, and he collapsed onto the soft sand below him.

Thankfully… he didn’t poof.

* * *

“ _ Hey… can you hear me…? _ ” 

The gem laying in the sand doesn’t know why it’s so bright, or who exactly the boy above him is. Or maybe… he does, but his memory is foggy after waking up. Everything just … kinda hurts. Just in general. He doesn’t respond. He almost forgot  _ how  _ to. Like his mouth is jammed.

“Hey, are you alright? …You sure look exhausted.”

Again, he doesn’t respond. Although he  _ is  _ exhausted. His head felt like it was spinning.

“I am too, you know. We all are.” The boy -- which the gem realizes, making it out in the blurs of blue and white, had fluffy white hair. It was that boy, who touched his shoulder. “I mean… with all the crazy stuff that happened…”

The boy stops speaking for a moment. “…Hey, are you listening?”

Citrine blinked his eyes open, before sitting up… there was  _ sand  _ stuck to that blouse he stole.

The boy with pale skin placed a hand on Citrine’s sandy shoulder. “Uh, you… are OK, right?”

“…I…” Citrine paused. “Just… Leave me alone.” Citrine snapped, swatting the boys hand off his shoulder.

“Oh, c’mon, I couldn’t possibly leave someone alone who had a panic attack and passed out.” The boy groaned.

Citrine sighed. “I’m  _ guessing  _ you’re talking about me, huh…” Citrine glanced around at his surroundings. 

Golden, soft sand… the Earth’s blue sea, calmly pushing it’s waves in and out… the strong, bright Earth sunlight blazing down Citrine’s brown hair… and a gentle sea breeze caressing his already caramel colored skin.

He… still had no idea what’s going on. He was supposed to be somewhere else on Earth, at Hope’s Peak Academy. So why… just why was he here?

What the heck was happening to him? Citrine… had no real idea. That’s the one and only thing Citrine  _ really  _ knew for sure.

And now, the only difference from before he passed out was that it wasn’t driving him nuts.

Citrine stood, his limb enhancers wobbly and shaky. “That… _thing_ , Usami, said we’re on a southern island, didn’t it?” Citrine asked, patting the sand off his rear. 

“…Yeah, that’s right.” He paused to stand up. “Are you alright? You didn’t get sand in your hinges, right?”

Citrine tilted his head. “...Excuse me?”

He scratched his head. “I don’t need to… Well I don’t  _ intend  _ to be rude, but you have prosthetics, right? I must imagine it’s hard for you.” He paused. “Especially now, on an island like this.”

That’s a good enough cover for his limb enhancers. Unlike most limb enhancers, Citrine’s limb enhancers were airtight and had flexible black platinum covering the entirety of his leg enhancers. So, something like puny sand wouldn’t get in.

...But still. It’s a good way to hide that he's not human. Citrine  _ is  _ supposed to blend into human culture and send research to his superiors.

Well, he was supposed to.

“Uh…” Citrine mumbled. “Yeah. It’s a bit hard.”

“Sorry about that.” The boy sighed.

Citrine glanced around. It was… still as intense, but he could now make it out clearly. It was good, probably. 

Then he noticed the surveillance camera. 

A yellow camera on a black tripod. Despite being  _ completely archaic,  _ Citrine was old enough to know what it was. And he didn’t like the implications of it, either.

“…A security camera? Really?” Citrine blurted. “Great, we’re being spied on.”

“I wouldn’t call it spying…” The boy argued. “I think you could say they’re watching over us to keep us from danger… but  _ hey _ , you can’t help but feel worried about things you have no control over, can you?” He explained.

What’s up with this earthling… this… guy…? How can he keep so calm in this situation? …Was he just that easygoing?

“So, how about it? Are you feeling any better? Um… I know you’re all messed up right now because of what happened, but…” The boy asked, long-windedly.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Citrine answered.

“We should really introduce ourselves, don’t you think?"

Citrine looked towards the sea, trying to contemplate the situation. He was going to be living with these earthlings, so it wouldn’t  _ hurt  _ to know their names.

“Yeah… I guess we should.”

The boy nodded. “…Pleased to meet you. My name is Komaeda Nagito.”

**KOMAEDA NAGITO**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GOOD LUCK**

_ Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito…  _ the earhtling’s name had an addicting rhythm. It was like that  _ Fucker  _ word, but for a human being.  _ Nagito Komaeda, Nagito Komaeda…  _ He thought of the counter rhythm.

Komaeda clapped, snapping Citrine away from his thoughts. “Oh, and since we’re introducing ourselves…” A pause. “I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope’s Peak Academy …though, in my case, it’s kind of a lousy talent.”

_ All humans are lousy.  _ “Why would you call a talent ‘lousy’…?” Citrine asked, trying to not insult the earthlings.

“My talent is having good luck.” Komaeda explained.

Citrine was stunned. “…Excuse me? Are you joking?” 

Komaeda shook his head. “I’m not joking. It’s official. That’s my talent. They called me ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’.”

“You’re serious? Super High-school Level… Good Luck? Is that even a talent?”

Komaeda nodded. “According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery…” He paused, putting his hands in the pockets of the… green jacket thing he was wearing. It occurred to Citrine that he hadn’t fully taken in Komaeda’s appearance. 

Komaeda Nagito, the earthling standing before him, was a tall, skinny young juman with pale skin and light gray-green eyes. His hair is shoulder-length and naturally wavy, of an unnaturally pale pinkish off-white color that faded to white. It looked like a puff ball, in Citrine’s opinion.

He wore a thin, knee-length dark green zipper coat with a jagged-cut tail, which was left unzipped. Underneath, he wears a white scoop-neck T-shirt with a red design on the front, somewhat resembling two interlocking hooks. He wears plain black jeans, and finally pale brown shoes, each fastened by two zippers.

Citrine suddenly felt a boop on his nose, which caused him to blink. Which, at the reopen of his eye, made him realize that the boop… -er(?) was Komaeda.

“Are you listening?” Komaeda mumbled. 

Citrine blushed. “...Sorry, I spaced out.”

“No worries. I’ll just repeat myself.” Komaeda paused. “And the winner was invited to enroll as a bearer of ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’.” 

“So… what you’re saying is…”

“...I’m here because of my exceptional good fortune.” Komaeda finished, explaining to Citrine. “Literally.”

Chosen by lottery… what the heck was that school even thinking?

Citrine thought about it. Seriously, could ‘Good Luck’ even really be a ‘talent’? Surely, just having a lottery ensures… no, no. He couldn’t think about it anymore. It was too depressing for Citrine to even think about.

“You look like you’re not really sure what to make of this.” Komaeda stated, checking Citrine’s body. Mainly, his face.

“No, no… it’s not that at all…” Citrine said with a blush.

Komaeda laughed. “No, it’s fine. I’m not sure what to think about it myself.”

“Woah, really?” That was… startling.

Komaeda gave an airy laugh. “Of course, I’m just a regular high-school student with no talent. I never thought I could get into Hope’s Peak. At first, I got scared and tried to refuse the invitation.” He scratched his head. “But they and my grandmother insisted… so here I am, here.” He paused for a breath. “Apparently, the luck factor is still a mystery for Hope’s Peak’s staff. And so, for the sake of research, the school picks one ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’ by lottery each year. God, Hope’s Peak sure is amazing for researching such a trivial thing as ‘luck’ so diligently… I’m glad that it makes it possible for someone like me to enter the school, but…”

Citrine tilted his head. “But…?”

Komaeda sighed. “On the other hand… I feel a little out of place. Ah, I’m sorry… I can’t help having some negative feelings. It’s a bad habit of mine. But, um, ha, that’s it for my introduction.” Komaeda said, blushing.

Huh. Komaeda Nagito… He comes across as a little wishy-washy. But at the very least, he doesn’t seem like a bad person, even for an earthling.

Komaeda smiled, pointing at Citrine. “It’s your turn now.”

“Oh. It’s uh… it’s Hinata Hajime.”

Komaeda perked an eyebrow up in curiosity. “…I have a question, Hinata-kun.” Heh, Hinata-kun. Cute nickname. Probably. “What kind of Super High-school Level ability do you have?” 

“Um, I, I… I…” Citrine stutters. It isn’t a particularly tough question… Why is this so difficult? And then, it hits Citrine.

He forgot to get the talent of the person he was pretending to be.

_ You moron!  _ He mentally berated.  _ You decided to invade a school based on talent, and you forget it!  _

_ Fake it.  _ Citrine realized. He has to fake it.

“Uwa!” Citrine squeaked. “Uwa, what’s going on? It’s like I’m trying to read a book whose pages are being wiped clean as I look… i-it’s like my brain… thing is melting. And not from pleasure, I think.” He shook his head. The brain thing was something he read from a strange book in a bookstore, that Citrine got bored of quickly and stopped translating. 

Something about earthling reproduction, which Citrine had no interest in.

(Totally.)

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, his face flushed red. _“Excuse me?_ You’re… brain is doing _what!?”_

“I really had been starting to feel better. But now…” Citrine wined, forcing a shiver from his body to look like it was from sheer force of the discomfort. Something like that.

“Hinata-kun…!” Komaeda helped him steady, to probably protect him from collapsing again. Something like that. “Is there something wrong? A- are you going to collapse again?”

“What? N…No…!” Citrine squawked, feeling disgust rile up in his stomach (well, if he had one). “I think I’m still a little bit confused… y’know, from when I collapsed earlier… I… can’t seem to remember very well.” Citrine explained.

Citrine felt like such a moron.

“You can’t remember? Poor thing… but, I suppose… with everything that’s happened, some memory loss isn’t  _ that  _ strange.” Komaeda nodded, with a sigh. “I’m sure it’s just shock, or something… I’m sure you’ll recover soon! So… try not to worry too much, okay?

Citrine breathed a sigh of relief. It was… that easy to trick a human, huh? “Yeah… I guess. Thank you for understanding, uh… Komaeda…”

Komaeda gently snickered. “Well… it looks like we’re done with our introductions. I’m not really sure what’s going on, but I hope we can be friends.”

_ Friends.  _ Yeah, sure, as if Citrine would willingly do that with an earthling.

But… Komaeda was nice, albeit gullible. Wasn’t loud, or rude, or wore obnoxiously bright clothing…

Komaeda was the exception, Citrine realized.

Citrine smiled, genuinely. “...Same here. I wouldn’t mind being friends with you too.” And technically, if they became friends, Komaeda would be Citrine’s first friend.

There was a chirp from the limb enhancers on his arm.

“Hey, did you hear something just now?!” Citrine squeaked. “T… There was a strange noise… I think it came from…!”

Citrine nervously opened the screen form of his arm enhancers. Perhaps it was a notification…?

As the screen opened, Citrine was welcomed by its standard and welcoming transparent brown hue, the four fingers from his right arm to form the holographic touchscreen.

Komaeda, in awe, zipped behind Citrine to glance at the screen.

“Pretty high tech,” Komaeda noted. “How stacked is your family to get you prosthetics like these.”

_ Well actually, it’s alien tech light years ahead of your culture.  _ “Very. It’s… custom made.” Citrine answered.

**WELCOME TO YOUR E-HANDBOOK!**

**NOTIFICATION: OBTAINED HOPE SHARD FROM NAGITO KOMAEDA.**

  
  


Citrine felt the skin of his nose bunch up in confusion. “W… What is this thing, Komaeda? An ‘e-handbook’...?”

Komaeda pulled out a thin, smartphone like design from his jacket. “Usami just gave them to us. Don’t you remember…?” A pause. “Oh, wait, right, right, your prosthetic arm is connected to your e-handbook… and, I think you were in the middle of passing out when that happened…”

“N… Now that you say that, I think I remember something like that happening…” Total lie. Citrine doesn’t know how human tech was programmed into his limb enhancer.

Citrine raised an eyebrow. “…Sooooo, what is it?”

“It’s an Ewectwonic Student Handbook!” Usami answered, popping out of nowhere.

Citrine jumped at the sight. Diamonds…. He hated this nonsensical Earth. “…Uwah!! H…Hey, how… Where the heck did you come from?”

Usami tugged on his leg enhancer with her soft, white paw. “Aww, did I startle you? I’m so sowwy, Hinata-chan.” She gave a light giggle. “Tee-hee… I’m not ashamed of apologies. They’re vewy important! …By the way, isn’t that thing so cool? Isn’t it? It’s a cwucial part of this field twip, so pweeease don’t lose it!”

Well, thankfully, he wasn’t planning on losing his limb enhancers, so that reminder wasn’t necessary. Citrine couldn’t do  _ anything  _ without them, so it was out of the question to lose it.

“…This device is… important?” Citrine asked.

“My task for everyone is to use this Ewectwonic Student Handbook and gather ‘Hope Shards’!” The rabbit said with an answer, as she pulled away from Citrine’s leg enhancer. Which, vaguely, answered his question.

“…Hope Shards?” That sounded… well, in Citrine’s eyes, grim. Shards, no matter the context. It made his gem shiver.

Usami smiled, despite Citrine’s discomfort. “You see, when you deepen your bonds with your classmates on this island, you acquire ‘Hope Shards’. The more you get along with everyone, the more ‘Hope Shard’” you gather. I want you to gather as many ‘Hope Shards’ as you can, and make your Hope flower bwoom…” She explained, and… despite her explaining, it made little to no sense.

Hope? Citrine never knew human’s had a gem called hope… or vegetation called hope either.

What even was hope?

Usami clapped her hands. “That’s the goal of this field twip! Wuv! Wuv!!” And with that… she poofed out of reality.

“Hey, wait!” Citrine called out. 

…She’s gone. That stuffed doll doesn’t just walk and talk, but worse, it seemed she could teleport as well. Great. Citrine didn’t get it at all. Who was operating that thing? What was the purpose?

Citrine sighed. “What are these… ‘Hope Shards’, she said? What are they for?” He paused, collapsing the holographic screen. “…And why does she even want them so badly?”

Komaeda nodded. “I know, it’s like we’re playing a game…” He paused. “But, if this is just a game, it’d be a relief. Because If nothing else, it’d mean we’re not actually in any danger.”

Citrine shook his head. “I… I guess you’re right… but…” He paused. God. He was agreeing with an earthling. This was truly a punishment worse than death.

“More importantly,” Komaeda said, stretching his arms, “you still don’t know anything about the others, do you? I think you should go and introduce yourself to everyone.”

Well, Citrine  _ did  _ think he should at least  _ know  _ their names… if they were going to be trapped on the same island, it was probably good to make an unspoken truce to live with these Earthlings. Even, of course, they didn’t know Citrine was a gem.

“Yeah… I probably should.” Citrine glanced around. “But, where did they all go?”

Komaeda crossed his arms. “They’re still exploring the island.”

Citrine felt the skin of his nose bunch up. More proof that Komaeda was the only respectable earthling… “Are you serious? They went exploring?”

“Well, yeah, we’ve been told to live here…” He shrugged. “So we figured we should probably get a feel for the place. What kind of island is this? Is there a way off? Do we have food and supplies?”

That made… some sense, despite Citrine not liking it. Well, Citrine hated this entire situation in general.

Komaeda gave a soft smile. “Anyway, why not look around yourself, and make your introductions while you’re at it? I’ve already spoken to everyone…” A pause. “But I’d like to tag along while you explore, if that’s ok.”

Well, it seems Citrine got himself a partner… or, an earthling man servant. Both worked, but regardless, Citrine supposed he should be thankful. Exploring alone on this nightmare island doesn’t sound very enjoyable.

Komaeda clapped his hands, almost imitating Usami. “Let’s go, then!”

Citrine couldn’t help but wonder though… how could everyone really be alright with this? Can earthlings really just take this unusual situation so easily? Was this just what fresh air and sunlight does to people?

Or maybe… is it something that Usami did to them?

Komaeda tapped his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Hinata-kun? We should go.”

“Y… yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry.”

Whatever the case… it can’t hurt to investigate this… nightmare. It was all just a nightmare, right? This was a horrible nightmare.

Only one way to find out, Citrine guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrine looks like Aigis from Persona 3, except... fleshy, you know? Like if Aigis's legs were just weird metal thigh highs.   
> His arm enhancers are a bit harder to describe, but theyre similar to Peridots, except if the fingers had a joint on the enhancers to plug into.  
> Also, he wears a leotard similar to Peridot. But it's covered up by Hajime's usual "white business blouse + green tie".  
> His visor is translucent and is similar to Garnet's. His gem placement is on the plam of his right hand, it's a circular gem with a white ring and a diamond cut (think Sapphire's gem but like... in a brown/caramel hue).


	3. PROLOGUE- A COMFORTABLE LIE IN THE MARKET (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general content warning for citrine being a shithead mentally.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot…” Komaeda mused aloud, as the two existed the beach. “There’s a map of the island in our handbooks… Exploring the island is going to be very easy if we use it!”

_ Of course, you fool.  _ Citrine mentally berated, but was courteous to just give a nod.  _ Of course a map would be useful. _

“Also, I… ah…” He paused, to blush, as they entered onto the pavement. “I looked up information about everyone before I came to the school, so that’ll help.”

Oh…? What’s this?

“I can tell you some useful stuff about most of them. Not all of them, though.” Komaeda explained hurriedly. “A lot of it was on the girls in our class, because… y’know, they practically have fancults around them. I feel for them…”

Citrine felt his glitter. “…You mean, you actually found information about them on the web?”

Komaeda tilted his head. “Eh? You weren’t aware?”

The gem sighed. Of course, he couldn’t truthfully answer that. “No.”

“The Hope’s Peak Fan Forum can get pretty disgusting… well, anyways, whenever Hope’s Peak Academy recruits a new class, the message boards go a bit crazy…”

Citrine realized this is a key opportunity. If this human was a Hope's Peak fanboy like Hajime, there was a chance that this was a way to get more info. This was a strategic win for Citrine. “Does that mean… did you find something about me on that site there too…?”

Komaeda breathed in. “Wait, I think so…” A pause. “ _ Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime… _ oh, right! You’re the Super High School Level Therapist, Hinata Hajime.” 

Citrine nodded. Thank the diamonds. “Right! I am that. A therapist.” He paused. “...I’m… Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Therapist. That’s me!”

[ _ Ya don't stop, Ya proceed _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrkFsvWOua4)

**“HINATA HAJIME”**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL THERAPIST**

[ _ Cuz' this is what you need _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrkFsvWOua4)

“Mhm. Since you might be missing memories, I’ll speed you up… you’re a quiet and reclusive SHSL Therapist, known for your miracle works in online therapy.” Komaeda explained.  _ Thank you. Thank you every high power and being for the gullibility of earthlings.  _ “You’re popular online for your appearance and tragic backstory.”

_ Tragic backstory?  _ Citrine realized, yet again, that was something he didn’t research. God… that was a thing that earthlings thought about, right? Dammit. That’s another thing they say in anger, right? 

Well, regardless, that’s another thing he’ll have to dig Komaeda at.

Komaeda cracked his neck, placing a hand onto the base of it. “... _ AAA _ anyway, let’s go on our introductory journey. I’ll try not being useless.”

“Y… Yeah. Let’s go.”  _ I guess I’d better introduce myself to everyone and find out what they are. _

* * *

##  ROCKET PUNCH MARKET

* * *

Citrine has never been inside a… what did Komaeda call it again? Subpar Market? Yeah, something like that. Entering it revealed it was… a quite sterile environment. Which Citrine enjoyed.

“It’s a supermarket… and a pretty big one.” Komaeda said aloud. “It looks just like what you’d expect to find on a resort island… I guess we  _ are  _ abroad after all. But, hey, it looks like we won’t have to worry about food and supplies, at least for now.

God, being reminded that he was trapped was misery. “Um, what do you mean,  _ ‘at least for now’?”  _ He groaned. 

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “I… you realize what I said was just a figure of speech, right Hinata-kun?”

Citrine crossed his arms with a huff. “Well, regardless, you don’t even know if any of it is edible. What if it’s all poisoned?” Thank god Citrine didn’t consume  _ nutrients  _ like earthlings, but being stuck on an uninhabited island with a pile of dead earthlings would be an even  _ worse  _ nightmare than what he was dealing with now.

Komaeda shook his head, sighing. “...You really do suspect everything, don’t you, Hinata-kun…”

_ Can you blame me? _ Citrine felt his lips purse, rage boiling inside his mind.  _ Under the circumstances, can you really blame  _ **_me_ ** _? _ “But! Look around you! This place… it’s massive! And there’s no one here except us!”

“That can’t be helped. Usami told us it’s an uninhabited island, didn’t she?” And, with a pause, Komaeda raised his hand to point at two girls conspiring in the first aisle. “Plus, it isn’t just us in the supermarket. That’s Nanami-san and Mioda-san over there.”

Citrine let out a frustrated noise that even he,  _ himself,  _ couldn’t describe. “You  _ know  _ that’s not my point! I mean, I didn’t even notice them and--!”

He was cut off by a girl jumping (glomping?) at him into a hug, wrapping her legs around his back. Which, considering the girl was an  _ earthling _ , this was one of  _ the  _ worst experiences in Citrine’s life. Well, not as bad as the entire situation he was in, but still quite atrocious.

“Hiiiiii, Nagito-chan ♪~! You brought hedgehog-chan!” The girl said, letting go off the poor and  _ defiled  _ gem. 

The girl in front of him was a pale girl with pink eyes. She had long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white. At the top of her head was two horns which… was a bit weird, honestly. 

She wore a white button up dress shirt with a pink tie (which Citrine could barely notice, had light pink-colored x's), a black pleated skirt with a thin belt. She wore a silver necklace, a black bracelet with a stitch-like pattern on her right wrist, a black and pink glove-like sleeve on her on her left upper arm with a silver bracelet and three silver rings on the other. 

The girl’s shoes were white. Her socks were ripped, which Citrine could clearly see that one was blue and the other was pink.

Citrine brushed his body off, feeling… weird. “Um… Hi. My name  _ isn’t…  _ Hedgehog-chan. It’s Hinata Hajime, the Super High School Level Therapist, and--”

The girl placed her hands on her hips. _“Huh!?_ What was that!? Where’s the energy, huh!? Are you _still_ asleep!? That’s NOT an introduction! _THIS_ is an introduction! You ready?! Let’s go!” She breathed in, her hands waving aimlessly, before speaking. _“‘Mio’_ from... _Ibuki Mioda!_ _‘Da’_ from... _Ibuki Mioda!_ _‘Ibu’_ from... _Ibuki Mioda!_ _‘Ki’_ from... _Ibuki Mioda!”_

She clapped her hands together, almost like Usami does. “Put it together, and whaddya get…” A pause, probably for dramatic effect. “...Well, me, duh! Mioda Ibuki ♪~!” After saying her own name, she did a little twirl, before pointing both her index fingers at her face.

**Ibuki Mioda**

**Super High-school Level Light Music Club Member**

Mioda stretched her arms. “Introduction: o- _ ver _ ! But, man, this supermarket is something else, huh?! They have hamburgers and ramen and chilli beans and sausages and pasta… even melons!” She gave a confidant smile and a nod. “That’s food that can satisfy Americans and Chinese and Mexicans and Germans and Italians… even Yubari residents! Uwah!” She gave a fist pump.

Citrine had…  _ no clue  _ what any of those things _ were. _

“This is  _ so  _ exciting! Such a huge assortment of products is just so exciting! But being excited makes me so hungry! Ibuki doesn’t get her own body…” She said, pouting. “Why does Ibuki get hungry when she’s excited, huh!? The human body’s mysterious, huh, Hajime-chan?!” She said with a chuckle.

Right, human body. The earthling anatomy was quite the mysterious to Citrine, the concept was ironically quite alien. For one, in the book he read, it left little to the imagination to what was under earthling clothing but also had little to no explanation for how it worked. 

Komaeda then, with ease, pulled Citrine away from Mioda. Probably to explain Mioda’s talent. Which, thank god, Citrine had no complete  _ clue  _ what a… “light music club member”  _ was.  _ Of course, it meant she was  _ obviously  _ a musician but… light music?

“Um…” Komaeda gave a soft sight. “This slightly overwhelming person is our very own ‘Super High-school Level Light Music Club Member’…” He paused. “She comes from a girls-only high school, where she played guitar and sang for a super-popular girl band with her little sister. I heard that their hit single, a song called ‘Life Will Change’ sold a million copies.”

...Life Will Change? What does  _ that  _ mean? Also, little sister? What… what was that?

Komaeda chuckled to himself. “But, a super-popular girl band… light music club… I think we’ve all heard about something like that before… somewhere.”

“No.”

“Oh.” Komaeda responded, surprised. “I just thought… well, anyways, I also heard she left the band over creative differences. She’s now pursuing a solo career.” Komaeda continued, crossing his arms.

Citrine raised an eyebrow at that. “…Creative differences?”

“Are you intrigued?!” Ibuki bounded toward them, almost comically. 

The gem jumped a little at that. How did she hear his voice, wasn’t he far away from her…? “Whoa!” He squeaked. “Uwa… how did you hear us…!”

“Ibuki is a musician, after all!” She explained confidently, hands in fists and balled on her hips. “Just like Schubert and Bach and Edison and Van Gogh and Pele and Senna…” She listed people -- earthlings, probably -- that Citrine didn’t know or care of. “I’m simply a gifted musician!”

Komaeda placed his fingers on his temples. “Mioda-san, I understand you’re saying you have sensitive ears, but… two thirds of those people  _ aren’t  _ musicians.”

The girl gave a nonchalant hand wave. “Details, details, Nagito-chan!”

Barely in view, there’s a short girl shuffling behind Mioda, holding a device similar to the e-handbook. She’s totally immersed in it. Like… totally immersed. And totally unaware of what’s happening.

She had short, pale mauve hair which slightly curled outwards with straight bangs. Additionally, her strands also curl inwards. The girl wore a white clip in the shape of the spaceship, a one button dark teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest and a hood. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to pale gray. 

Under her hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt. The girl also wore black thigh high stockings and light pink mary-jane shoes.

Komaeda pointed a thin finger at the girl. “Hey, Hinata-kun. You haven’t introduced yourself to her yet, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”  _ She’s concentrating entirely on the game, but I guess I could try getting her attention. _ He gulped in, softly poking on her shoulder. “…Um, do you have a second? We should introduce ourselves…”

Silence.

“…Hey, Chiaki-saaaan!” Mioda called, pulling the short girl into a hug, scruffing the girls pink hair. “No sleeping on the job!”

“Ah! I’m sorry… I think I got a little bit too engrossed in the game…”

Mioda laughed. “Oh, there’s no doubt about it. You were  _ totally  _ lost in it.”

She tilted her head. “Um… Do you want me to introduce myself?”

Mioda slapped her hand on her forehead. “Chiaki-saan!!! That’s why he’s here! Get with the program!” 

“Okay, on it, Ibuki-chan…” The girl breathed in, almost like she was doing the earthling equivalent of a gem buffering. “...My name is Nanami Chiaki. I’m a Super High-school Level Gamer. My hobby is playing games. I’m pretty good with all genres.” 

**Nanami Chiaki**

**Super High School Level Gamer**

She glanced at Mioda, before nodding. “...Nice to meet you.”

Citrine nodded. What the heck was a gamer? “My name’s Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you too, I’m the Super High School Level Therapist.”

...More silence.

Nanami shrugged. “Yeah, you too.”

Mioda gave a noise that replicated that of a dying animal. A bit of an exasperated groan. “Chiaki-san!! You aren’t very good with conversations! And she’s still playing the game while she’s talking, jeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzz…!” She whined, pulling away from the hug.

“Oh, it’s not just that, Ibuki-san… I can’t speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first.  _ You  _ of all people should know that already.” Nanami explained, not taking her eyes off her console… gaming… thing. “If I don’t have every word prepared, I’m just not a very good speaker like Ibuki-san or Komaeda-san… that’s even more so with someone I’m meeting for the first time, like Hinata-kun…” She just said all that without taking her eyes off the game once. Pretty impressive.

Nanami paused once to look up, to give actual eye contact to the trio of Komaeda, Mioda and of course, Citrine. “...But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you.”

…And it even looks like she’s keeping up with it. Citrine realized that she really was a ‘Super High-school Level Gamer’, if she was able to do all that -- even if she  _ was  _ an earthling.

...Whatever a gamer was.

“Yaaaaawn…” Nanami mumbled aloud, a weird white bubble emerging from her nose. “…That got me  _ so  _ tired. Ibuki-san?”

Mioda’s head perked up at her name being called (…was Ibuki a second name? Something like that). “Yes, Chiaki-san?”

She gave another yawn. “Can you help me to my cottage…? I wanna take a nap…”

The light club musician clapped her hands together. “Of course!” 

With that, the two exited the market, hand in hand. Komaeda placed a hand on his chin, as if he were thinking.

“...Strange.”

Citrine glanced back at Komaeda, raising an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

The taller boy shook his head. “No, I’m just… they just met, but why are they on a first name basis…?” He paused. “Well, it’s not  _ my  _ business, really. Shall we go continue our introduction quest?”

Citrine nodded. He didn’t exactly know what Komaeda meant, but eh, if Komaeda didn’t care, neither did Citrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata (Citrine)   
> **Height:** (with limb enhancers) 177.8 cm (5’11) / (without) ???  
>  **Weight:** (with limb enhancers) 41 kg (91 lbs) / (without) 1 kg (2.205 Pounds)  
>  **Chest:** 64 cm (25" ins)   
> **Blood type:** ...Sticky?  
>  **Birthday:** June 23  
>  **Likes:** No answer  
>  **Hates:** ...Earth?  
>  **Title:** “Super High-school Level Therapist”


	4. PROLOGUE- A COMFORTABLE LIE IN THE AIRPORT (part 4)

##  Airport

An airport was the next location. Which, honestly, was a good thing. Despite the archaic technology, it was still a possible way off, which Citrine  _ greatly  _ enjoyed the idea of. If he could leave with one of them... that would be fantastic.

He glanced at Komaeda, feeling glee for this time since this hellish trip started. “Does this mean… we can fly off of this island?”

“I’m afraid not. Those things are going nowhere, according to Souda-san. According to him… they’re not broken - if they were just broken, we’d be flying already. I think he was telling me a joke.” A deep, feminine voice explained -- and it definitely wasn’t from Komaeda.

Citrine glanced behind him to the source of the explanation, which he found that a trio of people were here. 

The source of the explanation was a tall, young woman, who wore a black uniform with a scot. Her skirt was short, she wore dark tights underneath it with brown loafers. 

She had long, silver hair that she tied up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes were bright red, adorned with a set thin framed glasses. On her back was a dark turquoise sheath, clearly, this woman was well trained in swords.

Or something like that.

Citrine then glanced at the people with her. Fist, was the boy in the black suit. He wore a two-piece suit, which was a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie was brown-black with a skull emblem on it, and he wore black dress shoes with a platform heel. 

The other was a short girl with dark red hair in a bob cut and olive green eyes, with a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. The girl’s outfit consists of an olive-green jumper with a white-and-orange tie, which was knotted around the collar of her long sleeve uniform shirt. She wore dark green tights and shoes.

Komaeda crossed his arms. “First I’ve heard of this. What’s the problem?”

She nodded. “They’re empty. Engines are gone. Simply not there. They’re props.”

Oh. Well, that was simply  _ perfect.  _ “The engines are…  _ missing?” _

Is this the work of whoever brought them to this island? If it was, then it also must be whoever is operating that Usami. But… who was that? Why did they bring them here? It was utterly disturbing, and the more Citrine thought about it, the more it became a mystery.

“Anyways,” The girl with the silver hair said softly, “I just realized you are that boy that didn’t introduce yourself. You probably are here to introduce yourself?”

_ An introduction… _ Citrine paused. “Well, my name’s Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you.”

“I am called Pekoyama Peko.” The woman, Pekoyama, introduced. “...It’s an honor to meet you too.”

[ _The story begins with who's gonna win_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1JAFHTTqXk)

**Peko Pekoyama**

**Super High School Level Swordswoman**

[ _Knowin' the danger that lies within_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1JAFHTTqXk)

Komaeda smiled. “This gallant young woman has a talent with swords - she’s a Super High-school Level Swordswoman. Pekoyama Peko-san…” He explained, before a pause. “Her cute name may not convey this very well, but… her swordplay is  _ so  _ good that most adult men can’t beat her.”

Her stare alone was piercing, which wasn’t helped by her crimson eyes. It made Citrine feel like he was being cut to pieces, which wasn’t comfortable.

The girl with the red hair spoke up. “Y’know, Peko-san, if what that bunny told us is true, we are going to spend some time together on this island.”

“…Oh? Oh, yeah, that’s what it looks like.” Pekoyama answered. “If people are to live together, mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us. I…” She glanced softly towards her hands. “I don’t want to have to cut anyone.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened. “U…Um… well, that thing on your back is just a practice sword, right?”

Pekoyama, compared to the other two girls he had met, was quite… threatening.

Pekoyama nodded, her aura threatening and cold. “…It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. Still…” A pause, as she glances at the girl with the red hair, before glancing back to Citrine, “a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm. No… perhaps I should have said, ‘the right place’…”

I think I’d better tread carefully around this one.

“…Hey.” The blond boy snapped, walking in front of the two girls. “Do you have any idea who  _ we  _ are? Guess not… since  _ you’re  _ still here.”

_ Uh oh. Maybe I should just back away… _ Citrine thought, stepping back a little. Pekoyama was a bit threatening, but the boy next to her was even  _ more  _ threatening, despite his short stature. Earthlings were little monsters, so while Citrine was smarter, they  _ could  _ rip him apart. Citrine felt his face bunch up in fear.

“What’s up with that face? You got a problem with me?!” He snapped.

Komaeda stood between the two, almost trying to keep them separated. Despite his calmness and serenity, Citrine really  _ did  _ owe a lot for how much of a peace keeper he was. “…C-Calm down, Kuzuryuu-kun. We just came here to introduce ourselves.”

“…Aa? Introductions?

The girl with the red hair crossed her arms. “Don’t you remember? This guy hasn’t introduced himself yet. He passed out before we could.”

“Feh. I’m Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko…” He held a hand out, the other on his hip. “But make no mistake. We will not be friends.”

[ _ I believe in my future, farewell to the shadow, _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXeIRsqqFbA)

####  **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko**

**Super High-school Level Yakuza**

[ _It was my place to live, but now I need your hand_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXeIRsqqFbA)

“Hey. You two. If you’re done…” Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, “...get lost. Bitches.”

The girl with the red hair then bonked the boy on the head, softly. “Fuyu-chan! How dare you speak to them like that! Have some manners!”

“Koizumi! They were…!” 

The yakuza was cut off by the hand of ‘Koizumi’ planting on the boy’s face. “Sorry about him, you two. He doesn’t like it when people don’t automatically fear his presence.” Mahiru explained, holding Kuzuryuu back with just her hand as the yakuza frantically waved his arms. 

“You’re here for introductions, aren’t you? I don’t think we’ve made ours yet. Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and Fuyu-chan here is my boyfriend, by the way.” A pause, with a blush. “But I act more like his nanny, if you can’t tell.”

[ _Tap the rhythm against the floor, I am slipping to the mystery of the night_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMekPbcN3Ts)

####  **Koizumi Mahiru**

**Super High-school Level Photographer**

[_I know there is an easy way, But it is my choice anyway_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMekPbcN3Ts)

“Nice to meet you, I guess.” Koizumi said, with the hint of a smile on her face.

It was, thankfully, Komaeda's time to ‘explain the talent’. Since Citrine had no  _ clue  _ what a photographer was.

“Koizumi-san’s a ‘Super High-school Level Photographer’. She’s a promising young talent, they say.” Komaeda began, glancing at Citrine. “I don’t know much about photography myself, but I heard she’s won all kinds of awards for her photos. It seems she’s best known for her characteristic portraits.”

Ohhhh. Well, that explains the camera, then. Photography was an archaic art form on Homeworld, so Citrine wasn’t all that familiar with it.

Koizumi gave a friendly smile, removing her hand from Kuzuryuu’s face. “I have to say I’m relieved. You two are some decently acting guys.” A pause. “ _ Unlike a certain someone…” _ She mumbled with a deep breath.

“Hey!” Kuzuryuu squeaked. “I’m decent!”

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. “ _ ‘Uwa, get lost, bitches’ _ ...” She repeated with a somewhat mocking falsetto. “Yeah, decent my ass.”

What kind of relationship did these two have? Jeez.

Komaeda tilted his head. “What do you mean by… decent?”

The photographer nodded. “Everyone else here’s kinda weird, don’t you think? I mean, they may all be ‘Super High-school Level’ geniuses, but…” She shook her head before looking at them. “I was worried that maybe we all wouldn’t get along. But I guess we’ll have to if we ever want to leave this island…”

With that, Citrine’s thoughts were filled with the THOUGHTS of  _ I’M ABLE TO LEAVE THE ISLAND? LEAVING THE ISLAND. OH, THANK ‘GOD’, I CAN LEAVE THIS HELLISH PLACE. OH, THANK YOU DIAMONDS _ . However, Citrine was only able to vocalize it through a nonchalant and calm question

“Wait, ‘leave this island’…” He did, however, felt a smile grow on his face, “we can leave?!”

She gave a questioning look. “Huh? Didn’t you know? That’s what that stuffed doll Usami told us. She said that after we gather every Hope Shard by becoming friends…” Koizumi gave a very relieved sigh. “So soon, this absurd ‘field trip’ will be over and we can all leave this island. At least, that’s what she said.”

“W… we can leave the island?!” Citrine felt his hands clap together in joy. “R-really? Did she really say that?!”

Koizumi groaned. “You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you’ll miss the important details! Like that, just now!”

That was such a relief. If everything went well, then this nightmare would be nothing more than a blip in his memory. Although, it would be a shame not to see Komaeda anymore.

Speaking of.

Komaeda glanced at him. “So, Hinata-kun, did that calm you down a little? If we can live here normally for a little while, we’ll soon be able to leave this island. There’s no need for panic, see?”

Citrine felt his happiness fade when he realized something… more concerning. Even so… Why? Why is she making them  _ do  _ all of this? What’s even her motive? What’s the  _ point _ ? It’s ridiculous - dragging all of them to an island and telling them to become friends… It makes no sense.

Even so… Komaeda was right, while there was no clue to know her reasons, there was… still… optimism in this situation. But, if Hope shards what's to get him off this island, he had no choice  _ but  _ to make friends. It’s not such a big deal.

But… it’s not a big deal… is that really so? Here he was, on a so-called “field trip” in a strange place, without warning, consent or explanation… and they were told to forget about Hope’s Peak Academy. By proxy,  _ telling Citrine to forget his whole mission. _

…How was that not a big deal?

With no warning, he felt a boop on his visor. From… Koizumi.

“…Hey!” She called out.

“…Eh?!”

“Don’t ‘eh’ me! Don’t you think  _ you  _ should introduce yourself too? Or should I just keep standing here waiting while you stare into space?!” Heh. Space. That was… his home.

“Oh, I’m sorry… I’m Hajime Hinata. The Super High School Level Therapist. Um, nice to meet you. And your… ‘boyfriend’.”

Koizumi sighed. “Hinata-kun, is it…? Well, it’s nice to meet you.” She paused, crossing her arms. “By the way, speaking of my boyfriend, ‘baby face’ is a taboo phrase around him. Please be careful.” She paused. “…You can never have too many fingers, you know. Or in your case, eyes, I guess.”

Citrine laughed uncomfortably at that. He… really hoped Koizumi was exaggerating. She…  _ was  _ exaggerating, right?

Koizumi then grabbed Kuzuryuu’s hand and pointed a finger at him. “And, Fuyu-chan, I regret to inform you that you are currently hereby branded ‘Fuyu-chan the immature’. I expect you to work hard to shake that title off. Act more like an adult!”

“…Kuzuryuu-kun. I think your wife is keeping you on a short leash.” Komaeda jokes, snickering a little bit, as the duo walked out of the airport. Possibly to discuss more...

Kuzuryuu blushed. “N-no she’s not…!”

Koizumi gave an audibly loud groan. “I was talking to  _ all  _ of you! Act more like real men in this situation, understand?!” With that, the two, along with Pekoyama, left the airport, leaving Citrine alone with Komaeda.

Komaeda stretched. “Now that he’s gone, I can explain his talent. If you can’t tell, his baby face is kinda cute, but he has a terrible attitude.” He paused.  _ Bad attitude barely describes it. _

“Kuzuryuu-kun is… the teenage successor of the Kuzuryuu clan. And her family, Koizumi-san, is connected to the hip with the Kuzuryuu clan.”

That was… not pleasant sounding, as the two stood in silence.

“You  _ do  _ know what the Kuzuryuu clan is, right?”

Citrine paused. That was another hard question to answer truthfully, but he assumed it was… bad. “Not… exactly.”

The SHSL lucky nodded. “I would assume so. The Kuzuryuu clan is Japan’s largest organized crime enterprise. 30,000 strong and growing.” He explained. “I was hoping you’d heard of them or at least recognize that now. It saves us all a lot of… explaining. So, yes. Kuzuryuu-kun is a ‘Super High School Level Yakuza’.”

That boy… was the future leader of a bunch of violent and dangerous earthlings? And Citrine nearly went face to face with it. “A… A yakuza heirs…? From the Kuzuryuu and Koizumi clans…? A ‘Super High-school Level Yakuza’…? That’s… that’s…”  _ Dangerous, terrifying, gem shatteringly scary... _

“No, the Koizumi clan -- Koizumi-san’s family - act more or less like a PR team for the Kuzuryuu clan. Koizumi-san, as a photographer, is an excellent publicist for the Kuzuryuu clan.” Komaeda explained. “But… I’d steer clear from them.  _ Both  _ of them. Koizumi-san might keep him on a short leash, but she’s  _ still  _ a part of a life of crime.”

“And he- he was-” Citrine felt his mouth stutter, which he wasn’t used to doing. “He was about to…!” He suddenly remembered how Komaeda put himself in front of the gem, almost like he was… protecting Citrine.

Perhaps, Komaeda was… an earthling to protect. If this earthling was willing to risk himself… that’s respectable.

“My… new friend Komaeda,” Citrine said, with a bow, trying to refrain from calling Komaeda  _ ‘My Komaeda’ _ . When he was done doing said bow, he performed the typical diamond salute - a diamond shape over their chest with his hands. “I owe you my life.”

“Ha ha… you’re too kind, but I’m pretty sure you’re  _ just  _ exaggerating.” Komaeda paused, scratching the tip of his nose with his index finger. “...Probably. You never know with yakuza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHY MAHIKUZU AND NOT [INSERT OTHER FUYUHIKO/MAHIRU SHIP HERE]?**
> 
> MahiKuzu is a complete guilty pleasure ship of mine. Mainly, because I love the dynamic of "Sitcom Wife, Tsundere Manlet". But in the original _Gem Boy_ , it came out of nowhere (Fuyuhiko simply threatens Teruteru for flirting with Mahiru, but that's it), so I decided to make it more... apparent.
> 
> Also yeah, this has a lot of AU backstories that'll be expanded on later.
> 
> **WHY THE SONIC MUSIC STILL?**
> 
> I dont know. Sonic music slaps, especially the Rush, SA2, and CD osts. And some songs fit the characters. Thankfully, I actually formatted it nicely in this version. Why dont Ibuki, Chiaki, and Nagito dont have songs in there intros? Well, plot stuff. Dont wory about it.


	5. PROLOGUE- A COMFORTABLE LIE AT HOTEL MIRAI (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pedophilia mention, literally telling someone to go commit suicide, general Hiyoko shenanigans.

## THE HOTEL - OUTSIDE

Once they left the airport they entered the hotel grounds, which was filled with various dwelling grounds. At the forefront -- well, more accurately at the back, but still in full view, was a large, fancy looking hotel in front of a large body of water.

Komaeda crossed his arms. “Wow… that's a pretty fancy looking hotel!” He then gave a light sigh. “‘Hotel Mirai’… Looks like they used a Japanese word to name their hotel. When I heard we’d have to live here, I was afraid we’d be camping out, abandoning the comforts of modern life…” He paused, before snickering. “But I guess we get to stay in the future after all!”

Citrine gave a harsh groan. How could someone -- no, _anybody,_ joke at a situation like this?

Komaeda gave a disappointed sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Oh… so you don’t get it? Well, it’s because “Mirai” means –”

Citrine stomped his hoof, insulted. “Komaeda, how can you joke at a time like this?! We’ve been brought to a strange place, under suspicious circumstances…! How can you just…” _They way you act so calmly, it’s making me look bad._ Citrine thought before groaning. “Accept this?! You look like you’re actually enjoying this!”

The gem felt… genuinely angry. He didn’t understand but… maybe he was jealous of how calm Komaeda was? Citrine wished he could genuinely be as calm in a situation like this. Heck, maybe if Citrine was a true human being, he could even find this island _enjoyable._ But… the question still was on the gem’s mind.

How?! How could Komaeda still be so calm?! Doesn’t any of this bother him?! …Maybe he’s just shellshocked?

Komaeda gave a shrug, walking towards the entrance of the hotel. “And here I thought you would enjoy a good pun…” He paused, glancing back at Citrine. “In any case, it looks like this hotel will be our base. Don’t you think we should take a look around?”

## THE HOTEL - INTERIOR

“Yep. Just as magnificent and classy on the inside as it is on the outside.” Komaeda announced, and Citrine couldn’t help but agree. It was… pretty nice, and fairly clean too. The help desk look clean, the… console were clean as well, not single dust at all.

Citrine thought, if this was a regular field trip, or if he was earthling… he’d have a big dumb grin on his face right now too…

…But, why is there no one in this hotel except the earthlings here? Where was all the staff?

It was all too strange… being that it’s an uninhabited island, after all. An uninhabited island… with flawlessly maintained facilities, power, and probably running water too. What the heck is going on with this island…?

“One! Two! Three! Four! One! Two! Three! Four…!” A voice squeaks out, which directs Citrine to the source of it. It caught him off guard, that he is completely taken away from what he was thinking of.

It’s… an earthling girl?

What is _that_ earthling doing? She’s sitting at one of the tables with another girl, pushing her fingers into it enthusiastically…

The kid in question was a very petite, slender girl with long, blonde hair that was tied into curved twin tails. She was dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern (Citrine had seen them when he was exploring Earth), and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. 

He gently walks over to see _exactly_ what she’s doing, leaning forward. “H… hey, do you have a second? We haven’t introduced ourselves yet.” Pause. “My name’s Hajime Hinata…”

The blond girl lifted her head, looking at Citrine and Komaeda. “Oh? You wanna know my name? It’s Saionji Hiyoko!”

[ _Back to back, n' spinnin' on the back!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JY3W5J2UeI)

**Saionji Hiyoko**

**Super High-school Level Classical Dancer**

[ _Back to back, on the turntables' back!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JY3W5J2UeI)

She then shrugged, going back to… whatever she was doing. “One! Two! Three! Four! One! Two! Three! Four!”

She just... keeps pushing her fingers into the table… Honestly, what is she doing? And also… this kid’s figure and voice… Citrine was confused greatly, as normally the features she had wouldn’t belong to a high-school earthling.

Komaeda placed a hand on Citrine’s shoulder, pulling him forward. “…Saionji Hiyoko’s talent has won her the title of ‘Super High School Level Classical Dancer’. She’s a rising star in the Japanese classical dancing circles, and I heard she even regularly performs abroad.” Citrine had no idea what any of that meant. “They say her performances are attended by a surprisingly young crowd for Japanese classical dance shows. Well, I guess most of the audience is male, though.”

A pause, as Komaeda’s eyes grew dark, probably at no one here but… it was still threatening. Especially coming from someone like Komaeda.

“I’m sure that’s because she looks like a little girl… I wouldn’t be surprised if most of them weren’t there just for the dancing.” A pause from Komaeda. “It’s honestly quite disgusting. People like that are absolute degenerates.”

Citrine turned his attention back at Saionji, who was still… pressing her finger into the table. “One! Two! Three! Four! One! Two! Three! Four…!”

“Hey, what are you doing over there?” Citrine tilted his head, asking with a questioning tone.

Saionji lifted her head with an innocent look on her delicate face. “Oh? I’m squashing, see?”

“You’re… squashing?” Komaeda repeated.

“The anties. I’m squashing the anties.” Saionji answered, thoroughly this time. “Big Sis brought them in for me, since it’s really hot outside.”

…Huh? Citrine was again, confused. What… what was a big sis? Plus, what was an ‘anties’? Was the girl talking about… squishing the insect? That was… disturbing, but Citrine respected the honesty from the girl.

Hiyoko laughed, looking up at Komaeda. “...When you press their bellies in the right spot, they make this great squishy sound!” Again, Citrine respected the brutal honesty, but it was… disturbing, especially from someone looking so much… like a little earthling girl. “Hey, big bros! Wanna do it together?!”

“Now why would I do something like that to innocent little anties?” Komaeda asked, sounding a bit jovial, crossing his arms.

“Awww… Too bad.” Saionji said with a whine, before her face grew dark. “Feh. Coward.”

W…Where did that come from?! This… this is no ‘earthling little girl’...!

The girl next to Saionji began to… giggle. “Heh heh… Hehhehhehheh…!” Her face was soft, and red. The smile on her face looked like she didn’t smile often.

However, the responding silence made the girls smile go away -- transforming it into an absolute look of fear.

“U… Um… E… Excuse me…” She mumbled, her face turning flushed and tears welling up in her eyes. Citrine almost felt… bad for her. “Um… Y… You see…”

More silence.

The girl broke into a sob of tears. “……………I… I’m sorry!” She whined, almost terrified of the silence from the two boys.

The crying girl -- which Citrine assumed was the ‘Big Sis’ Saionji mentioned -- had long, choppy, dark purple hair that was cut unevenly. She had light, greyish-purple eyes, and there was a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wore a school uniform which was a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Looked primarily like… a healer.

Saionji gave the girl a tight hug, almost trying to calm her down. “Big sis Mikan… W… Why are you crying?!” Saionji paused as she let go, her eyes going intense and dark as she glared at Citrine. “That’s no good, Hinata-kun. People like you should kill yourself for making Mikan cry like that, you nasty pile of pig barf!”

Citrine stepped back, a bit insulted by being equated as something as nasty as vomit. “…But I didn’t do anything! Or say anything!”

The girl, no longer being hugged, raised her hand to wipe a tear from her eye. “Ah… So your name is Hinata-san…? If it’s alright with you, I’d like to remember it. Can I?”

Despite not being the cause of her cries, Citrine felt… _bad_ watching her cry. She was… precious, being so soft and so delicate looking. “O…Of course… I don’t mind…” He mumbled.

“M… My name is Tsumiki Mikan.” The girl, Tsumiki, mumbled as she pointed her fingers together. “Um… I… I’m very pleased to meet you!”

[ _When I was low_ _... You'd raise me up R_ _aisin', raisin'_ _...Me up_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51w92hy6u2c)

**Tsumiki Mikan**

**Super High-school Level Nurse**

[ _You took me higher!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51w92hy6u2c)

“Um… um… um… um…” The girl sniffed, still trying to stop crying. She placed her hands on her chest, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s too much… My nerves… My mind’s going completely blank…” She paused. “…I thought ahead of 5000 ways this conversation could proceed, but I can’t _remember_ any!”

Komaeda gave a sympathetic smile to the girl. “That’s _probably_ because you tried to cram 5000 branches of conversation into your head.” He explained, although quite sympathetic to her anxiety. “But in that case, take your time and try to remember them. We’ll be waiting here. Don’t worry about our time. We can wait as long as you need.”

Mikan’s entire body shook with anxiety, her face now a pale shade of blue. “Hawa…Hawawa!!”

“Isn’t that just putting _more_ pressure on her?” Saionji snapped, now glaring at Komaeda.

Citrine sighed. “I… don’t think I’d get anywhere by asking her, so I guess I’ll just hear it from you. Who is this girl?”

“Are you talking about Big sis?” Saionji asked innocently, but her eyes were still dark and gloomy. “She’s the ‘Super High-school Level Nurse’. If you’re hurt, she’s the one you want at your side…” Her mere aura grew cold, it was almost insulting to Citrine’s sense.

“So you’d better be nice to her! It might just save your life. Because, just think…” Saionji explained, her eyes somehow even darker, “...even a little cut could slowly get more and more infected, until you die… all because you offended Big Sis.” She finished explaining, a smile on her face.

While Citrine now realized that Tsumiki was… delicate, and was a healer… Saionji shouldn’t be so threatening about it. “...Duly noted. But, don’t say that with such a big smile on your face…”

Tsumiki wiped another tear from her face, before laughing. “Heh heh… hehhehhehheh…!” She giggled lightly.

Again, Tsumiki’s laughter received more awkward silence.

“Ah! I… I’m sorry! I laughed without asking for permission! I… I couldn’t help it. It’s been such a long time since I made new friends, and I was so happy…”

Again, _again,_ more awkward silence. Tsumiki must… cause that a lot.

She grew stiff in fear, crossing her arms and shivering in… even more fear, probably. “Oh, but you never said you agreed to be my friends! I’m sorry for saying something so impudent! I’ll do anything you say…” Tears formed in her eyes, her face cringing in fear, “S-so, please don’t hate me…!”

Saionji gave a tight hug to the nurse. “I said you're my friend, Big Sis!” She let go, before glaring at the two boys. “…That’s no good, Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun. You shouldn’t make girls like Big Sis Mikan cry like that!”

But Citrine didn’t… 

“The only way to apologize to Big Sis Mikan now is to consider suicide.” Saionji snapped again, holding Tsumiki tight. “Only a piece of garbage _degenerates_ bully sweet girls that need to be protected!”

...Citrine gave up. He was honestly done dealing with this.

“Uwawawaa! Don’t do that!” Tsumiki squeaked in horror, probably at what Hiyoko was barking. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WAIT... WHY IS HIYOKO BEING NICE TO MIKAN?**
> 
> I always found it weird that Hiyoko bullied Mikan, mainly because she has a line in SDR2 that's _"I think it's a good thing to protect things that need to be protected."_. So in this, Hiyoko is true to her word and is protective of Mikan, who is a person that needs to be protected. But, she's still Hiyoko, so she's still a bitch to everyone. Think of how she treats Mahiru, but with Mikan instead. 
> 
> Also, Kodaka has stated that their relationship in Super Danganronpa 2.5 may have some truth in it, showing that Hiyoko has grown protective of Mikan and doesn't want anyone else to bully her.
> 
> Also, I like peppering in my love of Tsumionji/Hiyotsumi but like, making it healthy.


	6. PROLOGUE- AN UNCOMFORTABLE FEELING AT THE HOTEL MIRAI’S RESTAURANT (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Teruteru being Teruteru, verrrrryyyy frank discussions of sex.

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT 

It was extremely simply to leave the two girls, as Komaeda simply grabbed Citrine’s hand and 

led him up a single set of stairs. 

It was… not bad, per se, holding the hand of an earthling. But… not an experience Citrine necessarily enjoyed. Even if Citrine liked Komaeda, the boy had the fatal flaw of being an earthling. Even so… Citrine wouldn’t mind if he did that again.

Komaeda smiled. “This looks like… the hotel restaurant. It’s large enough to host a banquet. A sense of space you can only get in southern countries…” The puffball boy then gave an awkward noise, blushing as he let go of Citrine’s hand. “...of course, I never experienced that as a child, so this is new to me.” 

“A sense of space?” Citrine repeated. “We’re  _ trapped  _ on an island, you know.” While the island so far was huge, it was still… claustrophobic for Citrine. Despite the happy faces he was seeing everywhere, there was still this sense of dread looming over him. It was… almost uncannily happy how everyone was.

Komaeda shrugged. “I wonder if we really are trapped…” What else could it be…? Citrine was almost confused by this earthling's actions. While he did enjoy Komaeda’s company, it just... Citrine couldn’t enjoy it while everything else was happening. “Oh, well. We’d better get on with the introductions.” 

For a second, Citrine thought again about what  _ actually  _ holding a hand felt like. His limb enhancers weren’t connected to his nervous system, so he had no sensations in those areas. But… the thought intrigued him greatly. 

Would it… feel nice? He would assume so, but the gem had no prior experience in the action. After moments after he emerged -- his status of being  _ off color  _ required him to be limb enhancers 24/7. It was overwhelming for him at first, as he was essentially barred off from one the five senses. But, even so, he at least wanted to do it -- even just once.

It was a stupid fantasy, but Citrine couldn’t help himself wanting it.

He was brought back from his daydreaming with a tap on his shoulder, which was obviously Komaeda. “…Um, Hinata-kun, look, there’s two people talking over there.” Of course, the two people in question were two earthlings.

The first was a small, plump male earthling. He wore a uniform composed of a red apron with a white undershirt, and a red handkerchief around his neck. Three silver stars were pinned on the right side of his undershirt. He had dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour, which a small chef's hat sat upon.

The other was a tall, young woman with long light-blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a school uniform similar to Mioda, which was a brown vest over a white dress shirt. Unlike Mioda however, the girl wore a black, ribbon with diamonds in her hair, black thigh high socks, and red heeled shoes. She also wore a bracelet on her left wrist.

She looked… like a person Citrine felt tempted to bow to. Which was a silly feeling for him to have, really. He would never bow to an earthling.

As he walked toward the duo, he started over hearing their conversion. 

“That’s right…” The small began, “It’s absolutely  _ terrible  _ if it gets swollen by poison. That’s why you must suck the poison out with your mouth as soon as possible…”

“Poison?” The thin girl repeated, crossing her arms. “I see…”

Komaeda bolted next to her. “Uh, Ms. Sonia,”  _ Why was he referring to her like that?  _ “I really don’t recommend doing that. If he really needed help, he’d go to Usami-sensei.”

“Komaeda!” Citrine squawked. “He could be hurt.”

The earthling groaned at two’s interference. “…Just as I was getting close… but, even a cute boy can do.”

_ …Close?  _ What did he mean by that…?

Wait, did this earthling call him a cute boy!?

“Ah, dearest classmate of mine, What’s-your-name-in-the-thigh-highs,” He began, a weird pink fluid dripping from his nose, “I have a poison in my loins, you see.” Komaeda rolled his eyes at that. 

Citrine, of course, ignored that and kept listening to the tiny earthling. As much as he despised Earthlings it would be an interesting learning experience for him.

“And it’s absolutely terrible if it gets swollen by poison.” The male continued, wiping his nose. “That’s why you must suck the poison out with your mouth as soon as possible…”

Komaeda immediately shook his head and gave a disappointed groan. “Sorry. He’s  _ not  _ doing that.” Citrine almost was tempted to give a protest to that, but honestly, he wasn’t  _ too  _ heartbroken over it. 

Of course, only if he actually  _ knew  _ what the short earthling was implying. Citrine almost berated himself for not knowing, but it must’ve been disgusting. Sucking a poison out with his mouth…? Sounded… dirty.

“Sigh… Good day.” 

Citrine nodded. “Good day to you as well. My name’s... Hajime Hinata. It’s nice to meet you.” He said, introducing himself to the tiny earthling, with an awkward wave and smile.

The small earthling gave a cordial nod. “Anyways, I guess you’re that new face around here, aren’t you? My name is Hanamura Teruteru.”  _ Teruteru Teruteru Teruteru…  _ ah, what a fun Earthling name! “They’ve been calling me a ‘Super High-school Level Cook’, but I prefer ‘Super High-school Level Chef’ myself. It has a more…” A pause, “sophisticated air to it, don’t you think?”

[ _Right there! Right on!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkD7ee0Qz64)

**Hanamura Teruteru**

**Super High-school Level Cook**

[ _Right there! Right on!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkD7ee0Qz64)

The chef (whatever that was) glanced up and down Citrine’s legs, making humming _ noises _ along with. For the life of the gem, he couldn't understand the appeal of his legs. What a little peculiar earthling! “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

The thin girl smiled softly, tilting her head. “Oh! Now that you come to mention it, we two still have yet to introduce ourselves.” The girl gave a soft pause, Citrine was almost  _ shocked  _ about how… graceful this earthling was. 

“Please excuse my lateness! My name is Sonia Nevermind.” The girl, Sonia, introduced.

[ _Ska cha, cha! Cha, cha!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XFXoWTn9iA)

**Sonia Nevermind**

**Super High School Level Princess**

_[Arriverdeci!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XFXoWTn9iA) _

“I come from the small European country Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student,” Sonia explained, and Citrine felt a small bit of kinship with that. If he was found out… could he also be called a ‘exchange student’ too... ? “It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!”

Citrine blushed, completely dazzled. “Y… You too…” He mumbled out. Her pure white skin, that looks like porcelain… baby blue eyes like precious jewels… her sparkling golden hair… She had an appeal to her that was undeniable to Citrine. An appeal that makes one just want to... keep looking at her, forever.

“…Are you dazzled, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked, which the gem couldn’t verbally answer to -- only giving a soft nod. “I guess that  _ is _ to be expected. Ms. Sonia is a ‘Super High School Level Princess’. She’s genuine royalty.”

Super High School Level… Princess…? Thankfully, Citrine knew full well what a  _ princess  _ was. And, usually, he’d be surprised by something like that, especially from an earthling, but…

…For an earthling as elegant and overflowing with grace as her, such a title on an earthling like her doesn’t seem at all out of place. Even  _ if  _ the girl was an earthling, she was just so… dazzling. It almost seemed like she was sparkling.

“Um, this may seem a measure impudent, but…” Sonia paused softly, pressing her hands together. “If I may be perfectly honest, that I am here pleases me a little.”

Citrine was a bit… surprised at that. Mainly at what the girl meant. “Eh? It does? ...Why?’

She nodded, her face going soft and morose. “In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity…” She tilted her head, smiling and eyes closed. “Surely, this is the most novel feeling! …I applaud you all!”

_ Applaud…? _ “Um, T… Thank you.” Citrine mumbled, feeling his face grow a bit warm with a blush. Somehow… Citrine felt like he should kneel down before her. A silly idea, since Sonia was… an earthling. 

He heard someone -- probably Hanamura -- snap his fingers. “Hey, hey, you three. Are you trying to keep me out of your little threesome?” Huh, weird term. The gem would have to ask Komaeda what that was at a further date.

Speaking of the other boy, Citrine studied Komaeda’s face as it grew flushed, looking stunned at what Hanamura said. At a moment like this, Citrine felt suited to answer for them both. “Of course, not at all…”

Komaeda coughed awkwardly, before speaking. “I-It sure fits someone like you to go straight to the restaurant, Hanamura-kun.” The boy, then, forced a cordial smile. “Does it fit the expectations of a Super High-school Level Chef?”

“Heh-heh-heh…” Hanamura laughed, before placing a finger on his chin. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t. And since I don’t want to be a liar, I’ll tell you the truth right here. Yeah. It very much fits my expectations.” He explained as an answer. He then glanced upwards at the two boys. “The urban mood of my home neighborhood Minato is fine, but this kind of rural atmosphere is also magnificent. Hm-hm-hm-hm!”

Citrine, of course, had no clue what a ‘my home neighborhood’ or ‘Minato’ meant, but it seemed… nice? Although, the gem had his own question. “Um, hey, Hanamura…”

“Are you going to tell me how  _ refined  _ I am?” Hanamura finished, cutting him off. How rude. “Oh, you shouldn’t!”

A sigh escaped Citrine’s mouth, as he shook his head. “Er, that’s not it… are you worried about our situation?”

“Worried?” Hanamura repeated. “What is there to be worried about? I am  _ happy  _ to be here.”

Happy…? Why…?

“This is serious business, so listen well.” Hanamura began. “I’ve been keeping an eye on Pekoyama-san, and it seems she keeps her guard surprisingly down. What do you think?”

**…Huh?**

“In all likelihood, it’s a  **black thong** .” What was a black thong…? That was another thing he would ask Komaeda about. ‘I’d like to hear your opinion. This is a matter worthy of serious discussion. Go ahead. You may begin.”

Komaeda shook his head, placing a hand on Citrine's chest, as if to keep him away from Hanamura. “…No, I think he’ll pass.”

“So I guess this is a conversation between Komaeda and I…” Hanamura assumed. “Other than that, this is also a bit unexpected… That Sonia-san and Hinata-kun seem to both be surprisingly naive.”

What? Citrine wasn’t naive.

“I mean, shouldn’t people like that supposed to have a certain level of common sense? For example, I did just tell them the lower part of my body got swollen with poison, and asked to suck it out with their mouth…”

Is that… what he was talking to her about before…?! And to him, as well…? Was the tiny earthling trying to trick him?

“…What?” Citrine asked, almost baffled. Was Hanamura’s little trick… a sex thing…? Was that why Komaeda was uncomfortable? Because… Hanamura was being sexual…?

Earthlings were… so peculiar. 

Hanamura gave a hearty laugh. “Oh, I will tell you all about it later!”

Komaeda gave his own laugh, although it wasn’t as hearty. Airy, but soft, Citrine noted, but it was still jovial sounding. “…And I'll stop you if I see that. Forcibly.” Despite his laugh, his tone was not as jovial.

‘In any case, it seems there’s a chance to broaden my horizons by living on this island. I’m looking forward to it.” Hanamura said, almost finding Komaeda’s words a joke. Which was weird… Komaeda’s statement didn’t seem like a joke. Maybe it was just Earthling humor…? 

“After all, in both cooking and in love,  _ passion  _ is the most important thing! Hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh...!”

This earthling, unlike Pekoyama… was a different kind of dangerous.

And again… Citrine was glad to have an earthling like Komaeda with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHY IS SONIA'S OUTFIT DIFFERENT?**
> 
> I simply prefer her zetsubo-hen outfit more. Her OG is good tho, hence why her outfit here is a fusion of the two. I feel it gives a more "exchange student" feel to it now, than her original outfit.


	7. PROLOGUE - A COMFORTABLE LIE AT USAMI CORRAL (part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of sex (again), Trans deadname (although, averted and apologised for, I feel like it's still worth having a TW for it.)

##  HOTEL - OUTSIDE

“Hanamura-kun didn’t bother you too much, did he?” Komaeda asked, as Citrine exited the hotel. “I know he’s a bit... much, for some to handle, even his  _ fans  _ say that on the Hope’s Peak message boards.”

Citrine tilted his head.  _ “‘He’s a bit much?’ _ ...What do you mean by that?” 

With that, Citrine watched as Komaeda’s pale face grew pink with a blush. “It’s… well, he’s obviously obsessed with thinking of… illicit activities, and likes… teasing naive people.” Komaeda paused. “Of course, I’m not calling  _ you  _ naive-- I mean not only are you a Super High School Level student, but you’re also a  _ therapist,  _ too…” 

Illicit activities? Like, sex? 

“It’s fine.” Citrine had few flaws, as a perfect being from a perfect species, but if had to pinpoint at least  _ one  _ flaw it… would be a naivety on sex. Of course, he could always…  _ learn  _ but… that was an embarrassing thought. Plus, Citrine wouldn't be caught dead doing…  _ that,  _ especially now, surrounded by earthlings. “It’s… really fine, Komaeda.”

“Mhm. I’m glad you weren’t  _ too  _ bothered by it, Hinata-kun.” The other boy said with a gentle and subdued sigh, placing his hands in his pockets. “I’m more worried about the  _ other  _ classmates, like Ms. Sonia or Tsumiki-san…”

Citrine really enjoyed Komaeda now, always so considerate of others, even if he  _ was  _ an earthling.

...As an earthling would put it, he was… chill. 

“I do have some questions about what he said,” Citrine began, as they both started walking to a new location (presumably to meet more earthlings), “what did he mean when he was talking about Pekoyama?”

Komaeda blushed. “I, uh, can’t answer that in  _ public,  _ Hinata-kun…” He paused. “Er- but uh, sure, I can explain that later…” That’s the moment when Citrine realized that Earth society saw sex as a private topic, not public.

Although, despite the rejection… Komaeda still promised to teach him. 

What a nice guy.

##  USAMI CORRAL

As the duo entered the ‘Usami Corral’, Citrine knew exactly what it was. An archaic idea known as a farm. Homeworld  _ used  _ to have such this, but after the gem species started to not need something like nutrients, it became a forgone idea.

Komaeda crossed his arms. “This looks like a farm… and yet, there aren’t many animals here.” Animals…? Oh right,  _ animals.  _ Another archaic idea, although Homeworld never had things like animals or pets in their society. From Citrine’s knowledge, other societies did.

A cutesy  _ boi-oing  _ rang out as  _ she  _ appeared, driving Citrine away from his thoughts.

Usami, smiling as she waved her cutesy dumb wand. “Oopsie-doodle… you got me, Komaeda-chan!”

Citrine grit his teeth.  _ “You _ again?! Where in the world do you keep coming out from?!”

Usami puffed her chest out. “I am a  _ vewy  _ elusive bunny wabbit, Hinata-chan! I can appear anywhere and everywhere on this island!” She then waved her pink and white wand. “It’s all thanks to my Magical Stick!”

‘Magical Stick’… that ridiculous wand she’s holding? It barely even looked like a proper stick, no less a wand. It looked more like a toy than anything.

She nodded, her ears bouncing along with the movements. “Oh, but this is indeed twoubling. A farm without a cow is like a Japan representative who isn’t Japanese.” If that was a joke, it completely went over Citrine’s head. Then again, a lot of earthling humor was just… like that.

Komaeda shook his head, with a sigh. “I’m not even disappointed but that’s just… that’s just a strange comparison.”

“Okay! Stand back and leave it to my Magical Stick! Here… Welcome to DANGAN IsLand, you too!!” The small, plush toy began to frantically wave her wand around, with no real rhyme or reason to the movements-- directly mostly at a small avian creature. “Wooo-eee-ooo… woo-woo-wee-wee-woo-wooooo…! Chicken! Now! Become a cow!!”

With the magic coming from Usami’s wand surrounding the avian -- most likely the ‘chicken’ Usami referenced -- it shimmered in a thick white light… becoming a large, black and white bovine creature. Citrine assumed this new form was the ‘cow’ she mentioned also.

It was safe enough to say that Citrine did  _ not  _ take that lightly.

He stepped back, and he was quite sure he was going to fall onto the ground had Komaeda not catch him.  _ “…Whaaaaaaa?!”  _ He squawked loudly, in complete and utter shock.

Usami did a little twirl, before pointing both her paws at her face, squishing her own cheeks. “Gweat success!!” She said, congratulating herself.

“That’s definitely not something you see everyday.” Komaeda responded in disbelief.

And, with another twirl and a clap of her hands, Usami disappeared in a cloud of sparkly white glitter sparkles.

“W… what was… Did she just…! Turn… a chicken… into a cow…?!” Citrine stuttered, frozen in pure shock at the sight. Had Komaeda not caught him, he probably would’ve fallen over.

Komaeda shook his head, letting Citrine go. “No… I think it was just smoke and mirrors or some other kind of illusion. She probably had it prepared in advance.” He crossed his arms. “I think... it’s her way of trying to make us happy.” Komaeda then glanced at Citrine, which had the gem realized he was still shaking. “...Looks like it had the opposite effect on you, though.”

…Smoke and mirrors? An illusion? Well, Citrine just hoped that happened right now was just something that just…  _ happens  _ on earth. “W…Well, if I calm down and think about this rationally… there’s no way a small creature like a chicken can just turn into a... cow!” 

_ It’s a living being, after all! _

Komaeda shrugged. “It’s magic… I think.”

A woman had walked past to the duo. The woman was a tall, young earthling with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tanned skin, dark gray eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of her large… chest? 

It seemed humans -- no, earthlings, -- had secondary sex characteristics. If he remembered correctly, common secondary sex characteristics… pubic hair, enlarged breasts and widened hips of females... and facial hair and Adam's apples on males… He was so surprised by the androgyny of earthlings at first (Komaeda as a clear example), he nearly forgot some female earthlings had such large… breasts.

The girl gave a friendly wave with an equally friendly smile. “Yo! …Who are you guys?”

Citrine nodded with a blush. “I haven’t introduced myself yet… the name’s Hajime Hinata.”

“Uh-huh.” The friendly girl nodded, before glancing at Komaeda. “And you?”

Komaeda tilted his head. “…Huh? We made most of our introductions on the beach earlier, didn’t we?”

“Ha ha! Sorry, sorry.” The girl apologized with a joy filled laugh. “I’m kinda useless with names. Never got the hang of ‘em… and there’s a lot to remember.”

Komaeda gave a sigh. “...I’m Nagito Komaeda. Please try to remember me from now on, if possible…”

“Right!” She said, saluting the two boys. “I’m Owari Akane! Nice t'meet ya both!”

[ _ Hu jeh jety, Bahdia! Hu jeh jety! Jeh jety! Jeh jety! Jeh jety! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5BG14-5WXA)

**Owari Akane**

**Super High School Level Gymnast**

[ _ Hu jeh jety, Jeh jety! everybody, hu jeh jety! Bahdia! Bahdia! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5BG14-5WXA)

Komaeda nodded, looking at Citrine. “Owari-san is the ‘Super High School Level Gymnast’. They say she’s a super athlete. According to rumors, she’s difficult to deal with, but…” He trailed off, before shaking his head, “her physical abilities, at least, are something to behold. It’s just that her foundations and basic techniques are all  _ messed up _ . All she ever does is keep inventing her own personal moves.” He sighed, pausing. 

“...Although, apparently, she can put on a magnificent performance when her mind’s on it, but when it isn’t she doesn’t even bother showing up to the competition.” Komaeda said, finished explaining.

That sounds kinda selfish, even for an earthling. She honestly sounds more than ‘difficult’ to deal with, more like a nightmare. Still, though, if she’s earned the title of ‘Super High-school Level Gymnast’, she must have seriously impressed someone, clearly. 

After all, she doesn’t even look like a regular high school-aged earthling female. Her body’s more like that of a fierce gem warrior than anything… 

...Wait, by the diamonds, was this girl… was she made of  _ pure  _ muscle?

“Huh? Hinata-kun, are you, perhaps…” Komaeda said out loud, scanning Citrine’s face and body. “Oh, I see! So the rumors about you online are true, you prefer a sensual and mature type of body, don’t you!”

Citrine felt his face flush deeply, which was probably a pale brown (which was only a theory for him). “What the heck…! Not so loud! A-are you doing that on purpose?!”

“Oh, by the way, Owari-san…” Komaeda began, looking back at the gymnast. “Any clue where Togami-san is? This guy hasn't met him yet.”  _ This guy…  _ was Komaeda referring to Citrine.

Owari crossed her arms. “Uh, the big guy? I think he’s on the central, with that coach guy and the other guy with the pink hair. Cola, or something?”

“I’m pretty sure his name is Souda, Owari-san.” Komaeda corrected, then glanced at Citrine. “I guess we should make our way to the central island, Hinata-kun?”

##  JOURNEY TO CENTRAL ISLAND

Citrine groaned, walking. He forgot that despite the senses in his legs enhancers being completely cut off, he could still feel…  _ exhaustion  _ from walking. It was really a pain. 

“You ok?” Komaeda softly asked. “We can sit down on a bench, if you want.”

Citrine blushed as he bit his lip. He wouldn’t give up -- even for a break. He was stronger than a puny earthling. So, he softly shook his head. “...Um, I’m fine.”

“Halt!” A voice barked in front of the two boys (well, earthling boy and gem boy). “You will come no closer… if you value your life.”

There, standing before Citrine and Komaeda, was another boy. Well, another human boy. The boy was deathly pale and wore a knee-length black jacket that was left open. The left sleeve was rolled up to the elbow and fastened to the jacket with silver pins. Hanging of his shoulders was a long purple scarf, which wrapped around his neck and covered his chin. Underneath his jacket, the boy wore a white button-up layered over a slightly darker shirt with a grey-purple cross design on the chest. His black pants were tucked into black boots riddled with straps.

The gem had to blink twice before adjusting to the earthling he was looking at. 

………What? 

“Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist? Your courage, at least, is commendable. So be it, then.”

W…What… the heck… is this earthling… no, was this guy for real!?

“Nyahaha… Tell me, courageous one…” The human cackled, pointing at Citrine. “Would you like to hear  _ my  _ name? Do  _ you  _ believe  _ yourself  _ **worthy?”**

Komaeda crossed his arms. “...Um, anyways, Hinata-kun, I’ll do the honors to make things quick. Before you is Tanaka Gin-”

“-Gyaaahahaha!” The strange earthling cackled, cutting Komaeda off as he crossed his arms. “A feeble attempt you tried to make there,  _ fool! _ I will tell that boy my  _ true _ name! Prepare yourself!” The earthling then paused dramatically. “Before you, stands the The Ascendant Overlord Ruler of Ice -- Tanaka Gundam! Do not forget that name… and do not ever use that cursed name which lies with the dead. When I rule the world, to do so will be to invite Hades himself.”

[ _ Track-a track we, grab a mic spectate, uh! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENTZ6IJQCtw)

**TANAKA GUNDAM**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ANIMAL BREEDER**

[ _ Track-a we we grab a mic 'tate, uh! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENTZ6IJQCtw)

Komaeda shrugged. “Oh, right! Completely forgot that, sorry about that, Tanaka-kun.” He paused. “I was so used to seeing your… uh, ‘name that lies with the dead’, that I didn’t even think.” He then gave an ultra polite and sincere bow. “Please forgive me, the great Ascendant Overlord Ruler of Ice.”

R…Rule… the world…? He’s… kidding, right? He wouldn’t… He can’t… Who would be serious about this?! He was just an  _ earthling  _ (albeit a strange one) he couldn’t… seriously think that, right?

Tanaka then crossed his arms, looking directly at Komaeda. “And now, foolish son of Achillis, you will answer a question from me for your penance. Whose master are you?”

What…?

Tanaka’s look grew menacingly. “I suggest you answer promptly. With which species have you made bonds?”

Citrine raised an eyebrow… huh? Bonds? What… exactly was this guy talking about?

Now, with the added silence, Tanaka’s glare at Komaeda grew fierce. “Answer! Answer now, for I shall DESTROY you once you do!”

_ If you’re going to destroy him when he answers, why should he do it in the first place?! _

“Oh, you’re asking if I’ve ever owned a pet…” Komaeda mumbled, crossing his arms. “A pet? Um… not really. I think the closest thing to a pet that I owned on my own was a hermit crab I had in elementary school, although I was close to my grandmother's dog…”

Silence, as a face of pure horror flashed onto Tanaka’s face. “A  _ crustacean _ ?! Foolish human! Your talent is negligible! A Level 5, at most! You are beneath me!”

_ Beneath…?!  _ “Don’t insult Komaeda like that!” Citrine snapped. “He’s a good person!”

Komaeda faintly blushed at that. “Er, Hinata-kun, it’s ok-”

Tanaka laughed. “Yes! He's beneath me! He’s garbage! Trash! Refuse! He's ever so lucky that I decided to continue this conversation! You both now know my name, but have you any idea who I am? I,” He paused to pose again, this time with… furry little animals coming from his scarf, “Tanaka Gundam, was known and feared as ‘The Ascendant Overlord Ruler of Ice’!”

Citrine was again baffled by the weirdness of earthlings. What the… ‘hell’... were those weird little fluffy things? Creatures…?

“Behold! The ‘Tanaka Kingdom’! By making my very body a home to my subjects,” He yelled out loud, posing dramatically with the… fuzzy balls of animals. Whatever they were. “I have tamed their evil, demonic spirits!”

Komaeda gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. “He’s just like our very own Masanori Hata. Just what you’d expect from a ‘Super High-school Level Animal Breeder’…” It was a true shame that Citrine knew exactly  _ none  _ of what Komaeda was saying.

“Hear what ‘Mirage Silver Falcon’, Jum-P, one of my Four Dark Gods of Destruction, has to say--” Tanaka said ferociously, holding out an average sized fuzz-ball creature, which had white and brown fur, pink feet, nose and cheeks. It was sound asleep. “ _ ‘Do not anger us!’”  _ Tanaka quoted, before placing the tiny creature (Jum-P) back into the muffler.

Tanaka let out a mad cackle. “...You should heed this warning, insignificant ones. You will not find these four… merciful. Ahaha… haha… AAAAHAHAhahaha!” He then ran off in the direction of Komaeda and Citrine, holding his muffler with a protective aura.

The two boys stood in an awkward silence.

“Um… Anyway. He may be a bit strange, but he’s really a nice guy, according to his fans.” Komaeda paused. “More importantly, he’s also an unmatched genius when it comes to animals. He can tame anything, and he even managed to save some species that were on the verge of extinction. There’s a rumor he can even talk to animals…” Komaeda shrugged. “But I’m pretty sure that’s probably just a joke.”

Citrine felt… a slight discomfort. An ascended overlord…? Talking to animals…? That’s… crazy powerful… right? This Tanaka guy… was definitely a person not to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WAIT... GUNDAM'S TRANS?**
> 
> yeah. and?
> 
> slight note, since emotions cant be fully translated in text: komaeda's apologie is genuine. i dont see him as the type of guy to deadname someone on purpose, but accidents happen! (plus, i myself am masc-aligned nonbinary, and i dont think komaeda would be genuinely transphobic.) 
> 
> gundam's status as a trans man isn't all that important to the overarching plot, but i intended him to be trans in the OG gem boy. like with mahifuyu, i wanted it to be more... "obvious", instead of pulling a jk rowling. (btw, as a trans person, i think having a trans character being like... open about being trans is good. i really hate the 'word of gay' trope. it's lazy.)
> 
> anyways! im done rambing, lol. gundams a cool guy.


	8. PROLOGUE - A COMFORTABLE LIE IN THE PARK (part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW's required in this chapter! Have fun reading Citrine talk to Twogami and Souda.

##  JABBERWOCK PARK

Jabberwock park, where the apparent ‘Togami’ and ‘Souda’ were, was… quaint. It just looks like… a small park. With of course, a magnificent statue in the middle, composed of animals in… dramatic posing. With the faint smell of the ocean in the distance it felt… pleasant.

Of course, the two people they were looking for were there. 

The first was a male that wore a bright green-yellow jumpsuit with a dark brown streak on the sides reaching his ankles. The boy’s hair was dyed hot pink and was clearly badly layered. Thankfully, it was covered up with a gray beanie.

The second was a male with platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes accompanied by rectangular, white-framed glasses. He was very heavy set and wore a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes.

“A park surrounded by the ocean…” Komaeda said softly, crossing his arms and taking a deep, relaxed sigh. “Not a bad place, is it?”

_ As easy going as ever… _ well, if the situation was different, Citrine could also find himself enjoying lazing around in the sun at a place like this. While this was a disturbing setting, it was still a pretty place to be. But...

He would enjoy…  _ if  _ the situation was different. If… Citrine was different. If Citrine was really this ‘Hinata Hajime’ he was pretending to be.

It’s a statue comprising several animals. Pretty large, too.

“Wow! That’s one magnificent statue, isn’t it?” Komaeda commented, looking at the statue. 

Citrine nodded. “It is… but it’s also a little creepy, don’t you think?”

“Is it? I think it’s pretty poggers.” Komaeda replied. “Packs quite a punch, doesn’t it? I’m sure it’s a symbol of this island, or something.”

It certainly  _ does  _ pack a punch, Citrine realized. Earthling culture is so strange, but… a symbol… of this island, huh?

The boy in the jumpsuit, in mid conversation with the other male, waved at Citrine with a sharp-toothed grin. “Oh, I don’t think we’ve introduced each other yet. Name’s Souda Kazuichi, ‘Super High School Level Mechanic’. Atcha service!”

[ _Go go ahead_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo9pylkO42w)

**Souda Kazuichi**

**Super High-school Level Mechanic**

[ _Scratchin' me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo9pylkO42w)

Komaeda led Citrine over to the two. “Just like his title says, Souda-kun’s a wizard with machines. He can fix…” A pause, crossing his arms, “well, pretty much anything.”

The pink haired boy glanced at the other boy. “Back on topic… bad stuff happens to engines, yeah? Sometimes, irreparable bad stuff. Sad, but true.” A pause. “The planes? A grounded plane, otherwise fine, but  _ completely  _ missing their engines? That’s deliberate. Someone wants us to stay here.” He shrugged. “Ah well, this ain’t natural, but I guess it’s nothing we can’t handle, right?”

“…Huh? What are you saying…?” Citrine felt horror set in. They were… really stuck here. With no way out. That was… horrifying.

The heavy set male glared at Citrine, before looking at Souda.

“I mean…” Souda sighed. “Ok, sure, we’ve been  _ trapped  _ here, but… they aren’t forcing us to do anything weird or dangerous, right? I mean… you read the rules, right Hinata-kun? Y’know, in that Electronic Student Handbook thing we got?” Souda then pulled out his e-handbook, which saved Citrine from having to cover for his limb enhancers. “They’re under the Guide section. Go ahead, take a look!” The mechanic opened the rules section, showing it off.

  * **Usami’s Rule no. 1** \- Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let’s live peacefully and quietly together.
  * **Usami’s Rule no. 2** \- Let’s gather “Hope Shards” by deepening our bonds with our friends.
  * **Usami’s Rule no. 3** \- Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let’s live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.
  * **Usami’s Rule no. 4-** The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.



It was… a relief to Citrine that nothing  _ bad  _ was going to happen, but… it was bad for him. He was lightyears away from home, with no way back. He almost felt himself get homesick.

“See? They’re all rules for keeping order.” Souda paused. “Just like... any other field trip, really.”

Komaeda nodded at that notion. “No violence, harmony with nature…” He smiled softly at Citrine. “Just peaceful, quiet days. It’s just like Usami said. The rules in this guide look like they’re there simply to protect that peace.”

Citrine breathed in. “But… do you  _ really  _ trust Usami that easily? None of us consented to this!”  _ I didn’t consent at least.  _ “She basically kidnapped us!”  _ She kidnapped me. _

“That’s rather a pessimistic attitude, isn’t it? Don’t you think you should have more…” Komaeda paused to think, _ “hope _ … than that? A hopeful outlook is an indispensable part of the human condition!” 

_ I’m not even a human being! I’m not an earthling! I’m a gem and I don’t even  _ **_know_ ** _ what hope is! _

Souda placed his hands behind his head, stretching and relaxing. “Well, I say we take it easy and see how things play out, y’know? Until something happens, just treat it like a vacation! Heh heh!” He laughed, sounding utterly relaxed. “Hell, even that weird bunny is kinda cute once you take a good look at her!”

It must be nice, to be able to take this so lightly… Citrine was actually a little jealous.

The heavy set male groaned. “Don’t you have anything  _ better  _ to do than bothering us?”

Citrine felt a shiver down his spine. He almost felt… a kinship with this earthling. Almost like the boy was hiding something. But... everything about him says ‘go away’. It’s a bit… overwhelming to the gem.

“Yoooooo, Togami-kun…” Souda glanced at… ‘Togami’. “This is that guy that passed out. Don’t you wanna introduce yourself to him?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, frowning. “…An introduction?”

“Um, yea.” Citrine sorta answered, feeling uncomfortable. Why was he feeling discomfort? He… shouldn’t be feeling that  _ now _ . “My name is... Hinata Hajime.”

The earthling was silent for a couple seconds, glancing into the distance, before glancing at Citrine. “…My name is Byakuya Togami.”

[ _Won't get won't get me, get me..._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U03fecc5NXo)

**Togami Byakuya**

**Super High-school Level Heir**

[ _...Come on!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U03fecc5NXo)

“…I’m done. You don’t need anything else, do you? Go away.” Togami snapped.

Well. H…He… evidently thinks he’s above all of the people here, including Citrine.

Komaeda nodded, with a knowing sigh. “Yep, that’s just what you’d expect from Togami-kun.”

_ “‘What you’d expect’…” _ Citrine repeated. “...What do you mean?”

“You see,” Komaeda began, “even among all the Super High-school Level students in our class, he’s special. He’s heir to a financial giant - the Togami conglomerate. He’s been taught the secrets of leadership ever since he was very young.” Well! Too bad Citrine had  _ no  _ idea what any of that meant. Although, Citrine guessed that it was probably money involved.

And gem society does not have money. So it was a rough concept for Citrine to understand.

Komaeda continued. “Despite his age, he’s already held a variety of management positions, and acquired a considerable fortune of his very own.” He gave a soft laugh. “The title  _ ‘Super High-school Level Heir’ _ fits him to a tee, doesn’t it? He’s really an exceptional high-school student.”

“It sounds like he’s more like someone out of a manga story!” Souda joked with a jovial laugh.

Manga? Citrine remembered reading one of those -- something about  _ ‘Italian gangsters’ _ with weird magical powers. 

“Oy.” Togami barked. “Did you say you were Hinata…?”

Citrine perked his head up, looking at Togami and giving a… what did the earthlings call it? A ‘kitty smile’? Well, he was smiling like that.

“I have a question for you: Why were you chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy?” Togami paused. “Tell me,  _ right now _ . What’s your Super High-school Level specialty?”

“Um… That’s a little… …A…” Citrine mumbled awkwardly, before mentally berating himself. It’s  _ Super High School Level Therapist! Say Super High School Level Therapist you idiot!  _ “...I’m the Super High School Level Therapist.”

Togami gave a conceited snrk. “Feh. Truly a  _ simpletons  _ talent.”

Wait, was being a therapist bad? If he remember earthling root words, ‘ _ thera’  _ meant ‘ _ cure _ ’... was that a useless thing.

Citrine stepped back. “U…Um…” He paused, feeling extremely uncomfortable. “I’m, um… sorry…?”

Togami shook his head. “I have better things to do… so this conversation is over. Do you intend to stand there much longer?” The large earthling groaned. “Move your body…!” He barked, “That is what you  _ thin people _ do, isn’t it?” 

Citrine felt a jerk on his arm. “…Let’s go, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said softly. The gem glanced down at his arm, to see that Komaeda was holding his hand.

“Yeah…” The gem mumbled out as he nodded softly, letting Komaeda walk him out of Jabberwock Park from Souda and Togami. 

That… aura of unapproachability and overwhelming personality… is that what ‘earthling leadership’ is all about? How pathetic.

##  OUTSIDE OF JABBERWOCK PARK

Existing the park was as easy as the other times, Komaeda just… led Citrine out. Thinking on it, whenever Citrine left this Diamond-forsaken planet, he may just bring Komaeda with him. 

“Um, Hinata…” Komaeda called out awkwardly, making Citrine look at the other boy’s face. 

“Mhm?” 

The skinny boy blushed. “You’re uh, still holding my hand…” Citrine glanced down. And, wow, they still were.

Citrine shrugged, pulling his ‘hand’ away. “I don’t have…  _ nerves  _ in my prosthetics, so I can’t feel stuff like that.” A pause. “Sorry.”

His mind drifted, momentarily, about his ‘actual’ body. It’s been so long, he actually  _ forgot  _ what it looked like. But, it was no use thinking about that now, because it was  _ highly  _ unlikely that he would get poofed.

The gem looked at Komaeda, who was still blushing. “I’m assuming there’s one last classmate for me to meet?”

“Oh, right- that.” The SHSL lucky seemingly remembered. “He should be… around here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES**
> 
> So, fun fact! I completely forgot that Miaya existed, so that's why real Hajime is the SHSL Therapist rather than a reserve course student. So uhhh this is technically a talent swap except its like... two people. And one of them I forgot even existed. Ooops. Originally, I was going to have real!Hajime be SHSL Hikikomori. I changed that because I realized _"Wait how is that a talent"_ and now he's a therapist!
> 
> If you're wondering how the real Hajime acted, he was like Miaya and Chiaki fusion. Quiet, shy, sensitive and sweet as button. So you could imagine how confused Nagito is that this supposedly sweet therapist is acting like a stand-offish paroniod mess. Although, he's just choking it up to the situation they're in.
> 
> Bonus 'behind the scenes' fact: the original-original plan was for there to be no 'real Hajime', and just that the identity of 'Hinata Hajime' to be just a fabrication by Citrine. I realized that was... well, kinda stupid, so now there's a real Hajime and a fake Hajime (aka Citrine)!


	9. PROLOGUE - A COMFORTABLE LIE AT THE BEACH (part 9)

##  OUTSIDE JABBERWOCK PARK

With the luck Citrine was finding himself in, of finding the other earthlings, he began to wonder who the rightful owner to SHSL lucky was. Although, he didn’t think about it too much, as he was now too focused on the behemoth of an earthling before him.

The earthling, the final classmate, was a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wore a white tank top under a black school uniform jacket, as well as blue tracksuit pants and getas. He had chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part. He emitted a blue electric aura from his eyes.

“Hrmmm…? I don’t think you’ve asked for my name yet…” The muscular man grumbled, looking at Citrine. “My name’s Nekomaru Nidai. The legendary “Super High-school Level Coach”, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!!”

[ _ Feelin-in', Feelin-in', Feelin-in' _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4KIxqTYGGI)

**Nidai Nekomaru**

**Super High School Level Coach**

[ _ Gotta feelin' hounded! And surrounded! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4KIxqTYGGI)

His existence is… way, way too much to handle. “U… um, nice to meet you. I’m… Hinata Hajime.” Citrine mumbled, staying a bit closer to Komaeda than usual.

“SPEAK UP,  _ BOY! _ PUT YOUR BELLY INTO IT! AGAIN!” Nidai barked.

What? Introduce himself again? Ok. “U… um, I‘m Hinata Hajime!” Citrine repeated, this time bowing. 

Nidai shook his head again. “GAAAAAAH! YOU CAN DO BETTER! ONE MORE TIME!! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!! LET’S HEAR IT!!”

“I’M THE ‘SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL THERAPIST’! I’M HINATA HAJIME!” He yelled back, feeling his face bunch up as he began shaking his fists. God, if Citrine had to say that name one more time, he’d go insane. And considering he had no  _ clue  _ how long he was going to be on this island, that was going to be very likely to happen. “Nice! To! Meet! You!” 

Nidai laughed. “MY NAME IS NIDAIIIIII NEKOMARU! A NAME YOU WON’T FORGET! EVEN WHEN YOU’RE IN HELL!” He bellowed, making Citrine’s ears ring (of course, if he had ears). “‘SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COACH’ NIDAI NEKOMARU! THAT’S! MY! NAAAAAAAME!!”

“I…I get it!” Citrine snapped, feeling his face go flush in frustration. “Y-You don’t have to repeat it over and over!”

“GAHAHAHA!” Nidai laughed. “DULY NOTED!”

Internally, his gem  _ actually  _ began to ring. That voice of his is something else… and so is his body. He was… extremely imposing and powerful looking for an earthling.

Komaeda uncovered his ears, which made Citrine jealous. Earthlings could just… block out loud noises that easily. “Nidai Nekomaru’s a ‘Super High-school Level Coach’.”

Citrine groaned. “A… coach? That’s it? That’s all he is? I mean…” He paused. Seriously? With a body like  _ that  _ all Nidai did was just… order people around? “I mean, I know it’s his title and everything, but still… just a coach?!” 

“Of course he’s not ‘just a coach’!” Komaeda corrected. “He’s the ‘Super High School Level Coach’. He’s been moving from school to school, coaching their various sports teams. For example, there was that group of delinquents he trained into a rugby team that won the national inter-school cup…” The SHSL lucky explained. Again, it was really a shame that Citrine knew what absolutely any of that meant. “Then there was that baseball team he took from the brink of collapse all the way to the big leagues. And now there’s a rumor that a famous Japanese pitcher now playing for an American Major League team came to him for training.”

_ Well, _ Citrine began to think, almost attempting to get into the mindset of ‘Hinata’,  _ I… I guess even coaching becomes impressive when you take it to ‘Super High School Level’… _

Nidai, again, laughed. “GAHAHAHA!”

But, with that body of his, shouldn’t he be a player instead of just a coach...?

A chime rang out from one of the monitors, catching Citrine completely. Instinctively, he tugged on the jacket sleeve of Komaeda. “Hey, did you hear that…? It sounded just like a bell chime…”

Komaeda pointed to a yellow monitor hanging from one of the palm trees, with a blurry image of that rabbit, Usami. “…Hinata-kun. Look at that monitor over there.”

_ “Congwatulations, everyone!!” _ Usami congratulated everyone in her usual baby speech, holding a glass of an unknown red liquid in a swivel chair.  _ “It wooks wike evewyone managed to gather their vewy first set of Hope Shards! Oh oh oh oh…”  _ While Citrine was wary of her, the rabbit seemed… genuinely nice. 

She placed her glass down to give a cheerful clap.  _ “This makes me so vewy happy… and so, I have prepared special pwesents so that you can be happy too! I am sorry for the twouble, but please gather up back at the beach.” _ She said, again in a cheerful tone as she took a sip from her glass.  _ “Tee-hee! Let’s make our hope shine together!”  _ With that, the transmission was over.

“She said we should go back to the beach.” Komaeda said, glancing at a nod. “We should probably make our way down there, right? We wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

Citrine suddenly felt a feeling of… discomfort rise up from his stomach. It was a feeling that something  _ very  _ bad was going to happen, something terrible, even.

The gem felt his face go pale. “A… are you sure it’s alright…?” He paused. “I have... a  _ really _ bad feeling about this.”

Komaeda shrugged. “It doesn’t make much sense to just stand here and worry. Let’s just go back to the beach and keep worrying for later.”

As the two began to walk towards the beach, Citrine’s mind began to race. Shouldn’t they at least… take more precautions? That worried him… but it’s not like he could be the only one who doesn’t show up, or just leave Komaeda behind like that.

##  THE BEACH

Togami groaned. “You two are the last ones here. What took you so long…?!” As Citrine noted, everyone else was there… even the sleepy one (Nanami Chiami, or something?) who was slumped next to Mioda, who was supporting her up.

“…Sorry to keep you waiting.” Citrine grumbled.

“…Whatever. More importantly, this is our chance to discuss the situation among ourselves before Usami shows up.” Togami explained, looking around at the class.

Saionji shot her hands up, a cute look on her face. “Kya-ha! I love to talk!”

Togami nodded. “Let’s hear it. I want everyone’s first impressions of this island.”

“There are several sealed off bridges on the central island.” Pekoyama stated, sounding unsure as she crossed her arms.  _ “Why _ are they sealed? That worries me.”

“Oh! Um, about that… the gates are there to make sure we don’t get lost!” Mioda was then silent for a second, before sticking her tongue out. “‘Cause, uh, Ibuki tried to find a way past them, and that bunny showed up and said so!”

_ ‘So we don’t get lost…?’... _ God, that sounded ominous. Was this island really  _ that  _ large?

Souda shrugged. “Dunno ‘bout that… but all in all, s’not a bad island, is it? Feels like a tourist resort!” He then gave a sheepish smile. “Of course, not that I’ve ever  _ been  _ to one…”

Owari stretched her arms. “I found a big-ass farm with Naegi!”

“My name is  _ Nagito, _ Owari-san.” Komaeda grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Where would you even get Naegi from…?”

Nanami, Citrine finally remembered her name, perked her head up and rubbed her eye. “Um… anyways. There’s also a large supermarket… I think there was enough food and supplies over there.”

“Um, t-the hotel’s also pretty fancy.” Tsumiki stuttered. “If that’s where we’re staying, this won’t be  _ too  _ bad.”

Sonia tilted her head, a soft smile forming. “The restaurant of the hotel was also satisfactory, though the energy it had about it was quite…” She paused, to press her hands together,  _ “common.” _

“Hey! I have something important to tell you, Togami!” Hanamura blurted our, raising a hand. “You see, I found something  _ very  _ important on this island.”

Togami gave a sober nod, almost like he was giving Hanamura the  _ ok  _ to speak his mind.

Hanamura laughed, a small pink ooze now trailing from his nose. _ “...Really cute girls! _ Ha ha! They’re everywhere!” He joked, glancing at the girls in the group… and even some of the guys.

“Gyaaaaa! Gross!” Mioda flinched, a white foam forming at the corners of her mouth. “Ibuki’s got icky prickly tickly goosebumps!”

Togami placed his hand on his face, letting out an exhausted groan. “...Clueless idiots, the lot of you. Not a single one of you made mention of a certain very important matter.”

…Important matter? What could Togami be talking about? Because to Citrine, everything on this island just felt like a giant mystery that the gem had no chance of unraveling, let alone just  _ begin  _ to understand. How could an earthling figure something out before  _ him?  _

Because of that, the class just stayed silent. It was such a strange concept, especially to Citrine. 

As a result of the class staying silent, Togami rubbed his temples, with another exhausted gron. “I really am dealing with a bunch of simpletons. You’re telling me  _ none  _ of you noticed?”

“…What did you say, asshole?” Kuzuryuu growled. “I  _ recommend  _ you quit being so full of yourself, jackass.”

Togami groaned, again. He must do that a lot, huh? “…Stop howling, you ignoramus.”

But gosh, an important matter? What could Togami be exactly, talking about? He got the groups attention, Citrine included, that’s for sure.

Mioda crossed her arms. “Soooooooo, what’s this important matter of yours? Didya find some information about this island?”

“Did none of you cross the bridge and visit the park on the central island?” Togami asked, looking around at the group. 

Komaeda clapped his hands. “Oh! Are you talking about the park with that excessive statue… the one with all the animals?”

Togami nodded, pressing his glasses up. “When I saw it, I recalled something I heard a while ago.” He paused, reading himself to begin to explain. “Among the islands of the pacific ocean, there is one famous for its scenic beauty. Its everlasting summer makes it a sort of paradise. It’s not actually a single island, but a group of five closely encircling a small central one. Those five islands are represented by five sacred animals.”

Citrine  _ wished  _ he knew what any of that meant, but he decided to just nod a long, totally not understanding at all.

“Eh…?” Sonia squeaked.

“The name of this island is…” Togami began before looking at the rest of the group. “…Jabberwock Island.”

“So… could this island we’re currently on be…” Komaeda mumbled uncomfortably. “Jabberwock Island…? Is that what this island is called?”

Togami nodded at Komaeda. “If that is indeed the case, then there is something that worries me. According to what I’ve heard, Jabberwock Island is already…” He then shook his head quickly, glancing off into the distance. “No, no, never mind.”

“Wait.” Nidai barked. “You can’t just stop in the middle like that.”

Togami groaned. “Don’t complain… After I investigate some more and confirm my thoughts, I’ll tell you everything I know.

Who even cares what this island’s called? I mean, whether it’s Niconico Island or Papuwa Island… We’re gonna be living here for a while either way, right?

Mioda nodded, giving Owari a confident thumbs up. “Totally, right? Living together on a southern island in peace and harmony sounds sooooo amaze-balls!” She gave a confident little celebration dance. “Ibuki’s super looking forward to that!”

“I agree with that!” Souda replied, with his own thumbs up. “No more school, either!”

“…H… hey, why is everyone…?” Citrine felt a weak mumble creep out of his mouth, as he nearly clung to Komaeda.

“Yeah! I like this island a lot!” Saionji giggled excitedly, before her entire aura going toxic and dark. “…The people on it, aside from Big Sis Mikan, are a  _ different _ matter.” She darkly, grabbing onto the SHSL nurse’s hand.

Koizumi gave an uncomfortable look. “Um, it’s true that some of this is worrying, but we shouldn’t despair yet!” She said, trying to sound positive. “This place isn’t  _ that  _ bad! There’s no real danger here, and it seems we’re free to do as we please… why don’t we try and make the best out of it?” 

“Hey, what are you saying…? Try thinking rationally…!” Citrine cried. “We were all supposed to enroll at Hope’s Peak Academy, weren’t we? And now, we suddenly have to live on this island…?” He paused, tempted to do a similar ‘stamping their food down’ action like Saionji. “This is strange, however you look at it!”

“…Be silent.” Tanaka snapped, making Citrine seal his lips shut. “Your fears have made you irrational… I suggest you take a moment to cool your head.”

Was Citrine just… thinking irrationally? Was that it? Was it a cultural divide between the two species - of gems and earthlings - one complacent in the situation and the other absolutely  _ terrified? _

“W…Well,” Tsumiki mumbled, her hands shaking together, “it isn’t like we have anywhere to escape to, even if we wanted to…”

Souda nodded. “There’s no boats… and there may as well be no planes, either.”

“Nor, as far as I can tell, is there any means of communication with the outside world.” Pekoyama added, crossing her arms “Therefore, it will be difficult to call for help.”

Owari shook her head. “...Can’t we just swim back?”

Tsumiki shook a bit in fright. “I-I can’t swim that far…!”

_“‘CAN’T’?!”_ Nidai repeated, sounding even louder than normal. “WHERE’S YOUR SPIRIT?!”

Saionji stomped her foot onto the sand, as Tsumiki shook harder in terror. Citrine could totally understand, as Nidai was… a pretty imposing guy. “Hey, she’s right - it’s impossible!”

“S…So…” Use your background in engineering and building things to make them happy “Um, we could cut some trees and make a raft…” Citrine mumbled out.

It seemed Usami had a problem with popping in at the worst possible moments.

"You can’t do that! I am vewy serious about that! Remember our rules!" Usami said sternly, holding her wand defensively. "They’re in the guide to this field twip:  _ 'Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let’s live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.'"  _ She explained aloud, looking directly at Citrine. See? All I wish is for you to live peacefully with your friends and the pretty nature on this beautiful twopical island!

Citrine frowned. “W…Why should we follow your rules?! We never agreed to that!”  _ I never agreed to that! _

“…I suggest you stop now.” Togami groaned. “That bunny seems extremely obsessive about her rules. There is a chance you are endangering the entire group by doing something foolish. Is that what you want?”

"Huhhhhh??" Mioda squeaked. "You think Usami-san would do something like that?"

Togami nodded. "Of course. She's the one keeping us here, I have no reason but to suspect her."

Mioda paused. "But she's a  _ bunny! _ And Ibuki has experience with bunnies. They would never hurt people willingly! Ibuki just  _ knows  _ these things!"

"Exactly!" Usami agreed. "I…I never said anything about any ‘danger’! I would never do such a thing!"

Citrine felt his face go flush, as Komaeda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata-kun… I get how you feel, I really do, but I think you should maybe calm down a bit."

"A… anyway," Tsumiki mumbled again, "it doesn’t look like there’s any danger unless we do something weird…"

Saionji nodded, holding on to Tsumiki's hand tightly. "Also, as long as we raise those dumb 'Hope Shards'," That was still a horrifying thing to Citrine. Shards were dead gems so... where was Usami getting these gems from? A gem class called Hope...? "We’ll be able to leave this island soon, won’t we?"

"D…Do you really believe that…?" Citrine felt himself mumble.

Togami shrugged. "We have no choice _but_ to believe it. At least for now."

"Hey, Usami-chaaan!" Mioda called, happily. "Didn’t you mention some _ 'pwesents'  _ in that TV show of yours?"

Usami clapped her hands. "Oh, that’s wight! Not that I forgot or anything, of course…" The rabbit then pulled a duffel bag out of hammer space. "Wuv! Wuv! Here they are! Don’t rush! There’s enough for everyone!"

Komaeda was the first to pull out of the bad. Revealing a... small, squishy Usami keychain. 

"What?" He said flatly. "What is this?"

The rabbit gave a sweet smile. "Hee-hee-hee-hee! It’s my Usami Charms! They speak if you push their belly! Test it out Komaeda-chan!" 

Komaeda, of course, did as he told and pressed a thin finger into the tummy of the rabbit toy.  _ “My name is Usami… Magical Girl Miwacle ★ Usami! I’m a tiny sweet milky girl!!” _ The two rang out, sounding a bit garbled and... what was the word? Crappy?

Usami clapped her hands. "Isn’t that just cute! Wuv! Wuv!"

Citrine squished it between his fingers. "…This is worthless."

"Awww…" Saionji grumbled. "I expected something good…"

Tsumiki turned her head away in disgust. "I’m ashamed at myself for looking forward to it!"

"Really?" Komaeda said with a shrug, as he hooked the small keychain to the already existing chain on his pants. "Well, I think they’re surprisingly cute. A bit crappy, but cute." He gave an airy laugh. "...I think it's because I like tiny things, though."

Sonia nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! As you all would say, it is the 'kawaii'!"

Komaeda gave a soft laugh. "...We actually just say cute, you know."

"Yeah!" Mioda agreed, repeatedly pressing her finger into the stomach so there was a cacophony of  _ WUV WUV _ coming from where Mioda was standing. "Although I think they're 100% pure cuteness! Especially how the ears look like rabbit ears… it's just so teeth-rottenly cute! Ibuki may not look like it, but Ibuki loves small cute things!"

Usami gave a happy smile. "Well, that’s because I am a wabbit! I thought I made that vewy clear to evewyone!"

Nevertheless, a few seconds later every Usami strap (aside from the ones belonging to Komaeda, Nanami, Sonia and Mioda) was lying on the sand… as expected, as soon as they got them into the hands of some earthlings, they just threw them away.

Usami bonked her wand on the sand. "Hey! Dirtying nature with garbage is pwohibited!"

"So you admit they’re garbage, you dumb fucking rabbit?" Saionji insulted.

With that, Usami picked up the straps, crestfallen and depressed, and looked at the group with a teary eyed and sad face. "Uwu… I even prepared another pwesent…" She hiccupped, "But you’re all mean children and I don’t wanna give it to you anymore…!"

Pekoyama tilted her head. "…Oh? There’s something else?"

"Well, compared to the Usami Charms it’s not such a big deal, but…" She shrugged. "I prepared a 'motive' for all of you."

Mioda clapped her hands. "Oooo! A motive!"

Citrine stepped back. "A… A motive…?"

"That’s wight. A 'motive' for everyone to become fwiends." She smiled. "As long as we’re by the sea, I thought we should do something for the occasion!"

Owari shrugged. “…What is it? A welcoming party or something?”

“Bingo!” Usami said happily, twirling around.

Sonia clapped her hands. “A festival? Is there going to be a mikoshi? One of those portable shrines?” She laughed sweetly. “How absolutely  _ wonderful!” _

“If we’re having a party on an island,” Mioda announced, directing it towards Usami. “There  _ must  _ be barbecue involved!”

Koizumi smiled as well. “Ah, a campfire would be so nice!”

“Big sis Mikan! Big sis Mikan!” Saionji said excitedly, tugging on the nurses arm. “Let’s go find some tsuchinoko… and kill them!” 

Tsumiki gave a face of pure horror. “Isn’t just finding  _ them  _ good enough?!”

“Everyone, calm down!” Usami called, pulling out two bags - one red, the other blue. “I realize you all have your wishes, but since we’re at the sea…  _ seeeeeee? _ This would be a great start!”

Komaeda bent down to look into both of the bags. “…Swimsuits?”

“Bingo!” The rabbit said sweetly, patting Komaeda on the head.  _ “♫ Wuuuuv, wuuuuuv! ♫” _

Souda gave a weird, excited look. “Whaaaaa… that means…!”

“Thaaat’s wight!” She twirled. “I prepared swimsuits for each of you! Well, they’re school swimsuits, but pwease put up with them.”

Tanaka raised his eyebrow. “Y…You want us to wear swimsuits…? Right now…?”

Wait, they were going to change? Maybe this was apt research to see how the earthling anatomy worked underneath all those clothing the earthlings wore.

She nodded. “I am not ordering you to do anything, Tanaka-kun. It’s just, I thought some of you would like to swim…”

Time to ham it up, to get out of doing this. “W… who’d ever swim in this kind of place?!” Citrine whined. “No one would agree to just jump into the ocean when we don’t even know how we got here…!”

“Woohoooooooooooo!!” Mioda called, running towards one of the bags. 

…Eh?

Souda did the same. “Alright, now we’re talkin’! The weather’s great! How can we not go for a swim!”

“I am in  _ full  _ agreement.” Hanamura nodded, looking at the legs of various girls.

Koizumi did the same, walking with Kuzuryuu. “It’s been years since I last swam in the ocean!”

“Riiiiight! Let’s hurry up and change!” Nekomaru called.

The owners of the cheering voices quickly took their swimming suits from Usami… and ran to the hotel to change into them.

Komaeda stood up, holding a pair of black trunks with blue stripes and white decals. “…What are you going to do, Hinata-kun?” He paused. “I understand how you feel about this, and I don’t want to say anything out of place, but… if things were different, I would’ve been so happy if you could’ve joined us.”

Saying nothing more, Komaeda also ran toward the hotel, his figure becoming blurry as he ran to the horizon.

There’s nothing dangerous on this island… and there’s no cause for him to truly worry, as this was just a continued research opportunity…

Is that really true? And if it is…

...Was Citrine the only one who’s got that wrong?

...If things were different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the next chapter is the final part of the prologue! I wonder what's gonna happen? Upupupupup...


	10. PROLOGUE - LET’S KILL EACH OTHER (part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, abuse, stereotypical Monokuma things. Also, Citrine nearly throws up.

The only students who didn’t get into swimsuits were Tanaka, Nanami, Mioda, Byakuya and Koizumi. And of course, Citrine.

It was… a bit awkward. He glanced at Mioda, who was sitting near Nanami, helping her play a… video game, or whatever. But that’s unexpected. She stayed here too… and after all the fuss she made earlier about swimming. 

Earthlings were so weird. Or maybe it was their uniqueness that made them so weird to Citrine? As he had realized, no two earthlings were the same. It was… interesting.

“Hey, Mioda, aren’t you going to swim?” He asked awkwardly, bending down to the two girls under the palm tree. “I thought you were excited to go swimming.”

“Ibuki was going to swim originally,” Mioda began, smiling at Citrine. “But Ibuki didn’t wanna leave Chiaki-chan behind!”

Nanami lifted her head, wiping a weird white bubble from her nose. “I’m so sleepy right now, I won’t be able to endure it…” She then glanced back at her gaming device. “Plus, Ibuki and I are really immersed in a game right now, called Dragon Grandpa V3…” 

Koizumi leaned over to them “Regardless, that’s too bad. But I guess it would be bad if you fall asleep in the middle of the ocean.” She sat down as well, readying her camera. “I’m not swimming because I’d rather take photos of Fuyu-chan in a swimsuit… for publicity reasons, of course.”

“I would drown if I fell asleep in the ocean.” Nanami said flatly, looking up at the photographer. “...Probably.”

Togami groaned. “No, you imbecile, there’s no ‘probably’. You would definitely drown.” He rubbed his nose. “And do you have to be glued to that game console 24/7?”

Usami waved her wand in the air, catching the group of course. “Ah! I think everyone’s coming back!” She said happily.

On hearing Usami’s words, Citrine turned his head… and saw a group of swimsuit-wearing earthlings jumping into the sea, loudly cheering.

Owari yelled first. _“Woohoooooooo!!”_ She cheered, running face first into it.

“It’s the ocean!” Tsumiki giggled happily, holding hands with Saionji. “O-oh, Saionji-chan, the water looks so warm and pleasant!”

“Uha, it’s salty!” Souda squawked, his entire body bobbing up and down in the waves. “This ocean’s undeniably _salty!”_

Hanamura waved a tiny bottle of… whatever around, looking… what was the word? Perverted. “Heeeey, I bought some sunscreen from the supermarket. Anyone want me to rub them down?”

“Very considerate of you!” Nidai laughed with a very toothy smile. “Go right ahead!”

Hanamura lowered his eyebrows. “Eh? Rubbing a muscular man…?” A pause, as Nidai laid down. “Sure, why not?! My mind is open, and my interests wide!”

“A _little_ too wide, don’t you think?” Komaeda groaned. “You’re covering every base here all by yourself!”

That was a weird statement, wasn’t it _ok_ to like both? Well, Citrine liked both from his prior experience with finding things attractive (although, gender is a bit weird for gems).

This place really does feel like a _resort_ , at least for earthlings. All around him, all the earthlings are running around in high spirits -- relaxing or playing in the water -- b… but Citrine… Citrine couldn’t be happy with them.

“Ibuki is so happy…” Mioda mused, laying against the palm tree, almost sunbathing as the golden sunlight shimmered on her pale skin. “My classmate’s getting along and having fun... even if I’m not swimming with them, that _alone_ makes me happy! 

Usami crawled into the rabbits lap. It made sense, as it seemed that Mioda was the only one of the earthlings that _liked_ Usami. “And here I thought it would be difficult for you to get used to it... but it seems I underestimated what these Super High School Level kids can do! This is a great start to our Heart-Thumping Field Twip!” She said happily, cuddling up in Mioda’s lap.

What is this…? This… indescribable feeling… like Citrine was some disturbed outcast…

Could it be… it was him who was wrong all along?

 _I… get it…_ Even _if_ Citrine wasn’t human, he could still have fun. And plus, they enjoyed his existence. So, he should just go along with it, right? In that case… why doesn’t he…? 

Citrine bolted up. “Usami-san!” _Here I go! Even if I'm lying, I’m going to have fun with them truthfully! Right, here I come!_

The rabbit lifted her head up, her body laying in the lazed and relaxed lap of Mioda. “…Hinata-chan? What’s wrong?”

“Hey! I want my swimsuit!”

He got it now. He was the only one foolish enough to _worry_ so much! But he got it now! Even if he was a gem, even if he wasn’t an earthling, that wasn’t enough to change how he truly felt!

…That it’s a total waste not to enjoy a beautiful place like Earth!

Citrine cupped his limb enhanced hands around his mouth. “Hey, everyone! You haven’t forgotten about me, have you?! Hey, wait for me!” He yelled, only really catching the attention of Komaeda. “...Let me in!”

…Huh?

Somehow, the sky abruptly grey clouds lumped and clumped together over the gorgeous blue sky. It almost looked like it was going to rain, which made many of the earthlings in the water immediately start to get out.

…Huh, _again?_

Mioda shot her body up, making the sleeping Usami that laid in her lap jump up. “Hey, what’s… going on?!”

Saionji whimpered, wadding out of the water, Tsumiki following behind.. “W… what’s going on…? The sky is going dark so quickly… this is not natural…!”

Eh? W…What…?

Citrine knelt down to Usami. “Hey, what’s happening now? What’s going on? What did you do?! The weather was great until a second ago!” He barked at her.

Usami jumped off Mioda’s lap, her fur looking more light blue than a pale white. “A… awa… awawawa…” She mumbled, shaking with her staff in hand.

“W… what’s going on?!” Nidai yelled, grabbing a towel. “What is _thiiiiiiiis?!”_

…Huh? W…Why… he seriously didn’t do anything… and yet…

...This is totally, absolutely, completely and utterly **impossible**! This kind of thing shouldn’t happen! It was outrageous! Truly outrageous! 

…That’s when it happened. Technically, it was still happening. Citrine had some horrible luck, honestly, which made him think… if Komaeda was the Super High School Level Good Luck, was Citrine the **Super High School Level Bad Luck?**

But, just when Citrine had thought things couldn’t get any more confusing… it started.

A golden monitor chirped on, it’s film green and grainy. _“Aaaa– Aaaa–! Mike check, mike check! Aaaa– Aaaa–! Aaaa– Aaaa–! Can you hear me? Can you hear me?”_ An easygoing, light voice that felt very out of place. But… it was very different from Usami’s. Behind this easygoing voice… all Citrine could feel a bottomless pit of malice. The second I felt it, my body started shivering. _“Upupu… did you let one out? Did you let one out in surprise? …You did, didn’t you?! Well, then! I’ve kept you waiting far too long. Let’s end this boring opening act… It’s time to bring on the headliner! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!”_

“T…That voice…! It can’t be…!” Usami whimpered, shaking in place. “B… but, that’s _tewwible!_ If I don’t do something…! I must do something!!” 

Citrine stood, trying to reach after Usami as she ran off. “Hey! Wait!”

“That felt…” Mioda stood as well, dusting the sand off her reer. “...Alarming.”

Nanami did the same, as well as the others that didn’t go swimming. “We should go too…” She mumbled, placing her gaming device in her backpack. “I think…”

Togami nodded. “…He said Jabberwock park, didn’t he? Let’s hurry.”

H…Hey! Wait! B…But… What about the guys still swimming?

“We don’t have time to wait for them to change.” Togami barked, as he began to walk. He shook his head, worried. “...I have a bad feeling about this… I’m going up ahead.”

Kuzuryuu waved his arms. “Mahiru! What the fuck was that…? If this turns out to be a waste of our time, I swear I’m going to cut someone…!” Koizumi, standing next to Citrine, rolled her eyes at that.

“...I don’t know! From what Usami is saying, it sounds bad!”

...What the hell is going on…? What’s happening…? A…Anyway… _He said Jabberwock Park, didn’t he?_ Citrine thought, as he followed after Mioda, Nanami and Togami.

## Jabberwock Park

When the group reached Jabberwock Park, Usami’s yells were reverberating through the air.

“W…Where are you?! Where are you hiding?!” Usami yelled, waving her staff around and stomping her baby soft feet. It was a shame, because it looked more adorable than threatening. “This isn’t ok!”

Mioda froze. “Usam-san, w… who’s hiding? Who are you talking about?” She yelled.

“Upupupupu!!” A voice echoed throughout the park.

“…Eh?” Mioda chirped. “Hey hey! Where are you? Where? Why do you wanna make Usami sad? She’s an innocent bunny!”

Citrine rolled his eyes at that. Was Mioda that gullible?

“Ahahahahaha!” The voice cackled again. “Have I kept you waiting? It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?!” On the statue, sprang up a small, fuzzy being similar to Usami - however, it had shorter ears, and it’s body was… monochrome, one side was white, the other black. “I am **Monokuma** ! I’m this school’s headmaster! And now that I’ve made my long overdue appearance, the first thing I have to say is…” He continued to growl. “That was **tepid! Lukewarm! Damp!** ” He then paused, suddenly getting… wet. “Are you… damp too?”

Usami bonked her staff on the ground. “As I thought… it _is_ you! But… why…? Why is Monokuma here?!”

“…Monokuma?” Citrine repeated. That was a strange name, Citrine noted. Mono from monochrome, the Japanese word for bear… Monochrome Bear?

“Quiet!” The bear snapped. “I’m very angry! This tepid mood you bastards are wallowing in is making me sick!” He slammed a balled fist into the Jabberwock statue. “Oy! What’s with this silly-ass _‘Heart-thumping Field Trip’?!_ It’s boring! Despair-inducingly boring! Who can get excited over something like that?!” He then cackled, looking at the entire class.

Let’s end this farce, already! We have to respond to society’s needs, you know! No one wants to see a bunch of high-school students enjoy peaceful, quiet days in paradise! No. What everyone wants is… Suffering. Hardship. Misery… Despair!

That, of course, is when the rest of the class of earthlings came in.

“W…What is this stuffed toy…?!” Koizumi said, horror in her voice. “What’s this stuff he’s spewing…?!”

Komaeda lightly jogged over to Citrine. “Hinata-kun, what’s going on? Who’s this new stuffed toy?” Citrine gave a nervous shrug to that.

Usami stood, looking back at the full cast. “It’s dangewous, everyone! Pwease step back and let me handle it! I don’t know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this Magical Stick…” She said, raising her stick up.

“...Aha! An opening!” The bear yelled at her, lunging to fight. “Take that!” A loud _thump!_ echoed, “And that!” A loud _thwack!_ rang out.

“S…Stop it…!” Usami whined, as Monokuma continued to smack and punch her.

 _Bang! Wham!!_ “Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Combo-breaker!” Monokuma continued, before he stomped on Usami’s wand, making it shatter into two pieces. “Ta-daaaaaah! Game set with a Flawless victory!”

Usami started to cry while she was on her knees. “Fuwaaa! M-my Magical Stick!!”

“And now for the finishing touch… you’re too plain, you know? Plain white bunnies are _sooooo_ out of fashion.” He then grabbed Usami forcibly by the ear. “Therefore, I’m going to remake you to my liking! Ahahaha! If you try to resist me… you’re just going to savor the sweet taste of suffering that much longer!” With that, the two went into a dust cloud of dirt and plush fists.

Usami was clearly crying now. _“Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Stop it!!” She cried.

“Hey, stand still! I can’t push this wooden rod into you if you keep moving!” Monokuma snapped. What… exactly was Monokuma doing to Usami…?

Usami continued to cry, until the dust cloud settled. “Noaaaaooooo! I…I said, don’t do that!”

“Ta-daaaaah! Perfect!” Monokuma revealed Usami’s new outfit. And… well, it was certainly different.

Usami was now a pink and white rabbit with one floppy ear and the other one accessorized with a yellow bow. Like Monokuma, which made sense as he was the one who redesigned her, her body was split in color down the middle, with her left side pink and her right side white. She had one red robotic circular eye, and she wore a cloth diaper and had a visible navel.

It was… definitely unlike the Usami Citrine had known before. Or was it something else now…?

“Wha…! What is this?! What’s with this tewwible outfit!?” She cried, shaking. “Turn me back wight now, pwease...!”

Monokuma shook his head. “Oooooooh? You’re being a bad girl, Monomi, snapping back at your baby brother’s sense of style like that.” 

“Eh? Baby bwother? Monomi?” The rabbit repeated, tears welling up in her red eyes.

“I thought the _whole_ premise of your character was iffy… so I decided to make you my big sister Monomi.” The small bear paused, looking at the group of students, making an aside. “…It’s a retcon, you see.”

Monomi shook and whined. “W… why do I have to be your _big_ sister?! I don’t wanna be even welated to you in the first place!”

“…Do you want to be my _little_ sister? The little sister who died tragically via a stab at the heart, now back from the dead as a bionic android?” The bear then shook his head, laughing. “No, no, I just can’t see that happening to _me_. So, Big sister it is. And therefore, Monomi! You should never disobey your baby brother! It’s mean! I won’t let you off so easily next time!”

Mioda frantically yelled. “Howawa! Even her display name says ‘Monomi’ now!?”

Monomi bopped Monokuma softly on the ear. “W… wait! I can’t let you just make all these changes!”

In return, Monokuma slammed his fist into Monomi’s face, way harder than a simple bop. _“Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”_ The rabbit whined, as she winced in pain.

Monokuma cackled as he punched her again. “Silly sister! Did you really think you can fight your baby brother?! That’s abuse!”

“It hurts!” Monomi cried, rubbing her bruised cheek. “Being punched _weally_ hurts!!”

“How about it?! Prepared to give up already?!” Monokuma barked back.

Is this… seriously going on…? Two stuffed toys fighting…? That's just too much for Citrine to handle!

Monomi curled up. “Uu… if I only had my Magical Stick… I could teach this big jerk Monokuma a lesson…”

“Upupu… You shouldn’t have left me that opening… In war, a second of inattention may cost you your life.” Pause. “And… I’m only going to tell you this once! I’m **not** a stuffed toy! I’m Monokuma!” He announced, proudly, with his hands on his stubby hips. “Hope’s Peak Academy’s headmaster!”

**MONOKUMA**

**(...He’s the headmaster)**

Monokuma…? Wait, did he say ‘headmaster’?!

The bear laughed, again. “Enough rabbiting. It’s time to bring our newest development to bear. Your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards! Our “Field Trip of Mutual Killing” begins… now.”

Mioda stepped back, nearly backing into Nidai. “Field trip… of mutual killing…?” She repeated.

 _“‘Becoming friends’_ is way too boring a goal! Where’s the punch?! Where’s the impact?! No one wants to read that kind of story! You agree, don’t you, you bastards?! Therefore, I hereby declare this a “Field Trip of Mutual Killing”! You bastards are the participants, of course!

“M…Mutual killing…? W… what are you talking about?! I shall positively not allow such blood-chilling developments!” Monomi whined, before being swiftly kicked in the face by Monokuma. “Ugyaaaaaa! It hurts! Being kicked _weally_ hurts!!”

Monokuma sighed, continuing to kick the poor defenseless rabbit. “Honestly… Monomi is a bit of a dim child. She just doesn’t get it no matter how many times I tell her. But, you know, a big sister that’s meaner than her baby brother is a fantasy that only exists in manga, isn’t it?”

“U… uuuu…!” The rabbit sobbed.

“Well, then. We’ve derailed a little bit, but let’s get back to my explanation of our ‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’.”

Tsumiki, who was standing close to Citrine, shook. “Uyuyuyu… what do you mean by ‘mutual killing’…?”

“It’s just what it says on the box!” Monokuma groaned. “You know, ‘killing each other’. What could be less clear?”

Citrine nodded. “Killing each other, I see, huh…” Then, realization hit like a gem taser. “K… KILLING EACH OTHER?!” He screamed, his voice cracking. “W… what’re you talking about?! That’s clearly impossible!”

Monokuma laughed. “But… getting to leave the island just because you made some friends?! It’s just so tepid and boring, don’t you think? Which is why I’m changing the rules! If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends! And then, please overcome the ‘school trial’ successfully!!”

“…School trial?” Mioda repeated.

Monokuma gave a coy nod. “Right! The school trial is the cherry on top of this ‘Field Trip of Mutual killing’! In case murder occurs between you bastards…” He began, “the survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is a face off between the ‘culprit’, who murdered and the other, ‘innocent’, students. During the school trial, you will try to deduce who the culprit is, and then vote on who to accuse. If you figure it out, and vote correctly…” He paused, for dramatic effect. “The culprit will be ‘punished’, and the rest of you will continue on the field trip. But, if the culprit successfully tricks you bastards into accusing the wrong person…” He paused, not for the effect, but to laugh. How could this bear find any of this funny? 

“…Then the _culprit_ gets to leave! And the rest of you will be ‘punished’ instead! These are the rules of the _school trial!_ In other words, anyone who kills and successfully hides their guilt will be able to leave this island. But, if they cannot overcome the school trial, they will be ‘punished’… Upupu, they’re the usual rules, so it’s easy to grasp, isn’t it?” Monokuma finally finished explaining.

Sonia stumbled back a bit. “You keep talking about being “punished”… what are you talking about…?”

“In simple terms… **execution!!** ”

Citrine felt his eyes go wide. “E… _execution?!”_

Monokuma nodded, looking enthusiastic. “The spectacular _‘Punishment Time’_ following a school trial will be a high point of this Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Upupu…” He paused. “I can’t _wait_ to see what kind of terrifying punishments we’ll have! We’ll probably have some humorous ones as well, like skewering the culprit’s head on a spit or something!”

Monokuma then brought down one of the monitors, making it in full view of the class. “Also, I’m not fussy about the method you use to kill. There’s the classics, like beating,” An image of a pulverized Koizumi flashed onto the monitor screen, her face bruised beyond belief. “Slashing,” and now an image of Komaeda, lying lifelessly on the floor, blood dripping from a cut in his pale neck. “Strangling,” another, of Owari, her body hanging limply. “Shattering,” next was… Citrine’s own gem, splintered off into thousands of shards. “-And of course, the all time classic, poisoning…” an image of Hanamura, slumped over cartoonishly on a table with a poisonous bottle inches away from his face, his face disturbingly blue.

The bear cartoonishly laughed. “But there’s also shooting,-” an image of Togami flashed, bullet hole in head. “Striking,-” Pekoyama, slumped up against a wall, her head bashed in, blood oozing out as her glasses laid on the ground, lenses shattered. “Running-over,” Citrine saw the loose image of what _looked_ like Tsumiki’s mangled corpse, but from there, he shut his eyes tight. It was too disturbing to even watch these hypothetical deaths. “Cooking, tickling, beheading,” When Citrine opened his eyes again, he saw the image of a limp Sonia, her head removed from her own body… well, that image alone made Citrine shut his eyes even tighter. “Drowning, electrifying, crashing, cursing…”

A horrifying silence laid over the class. Citrine could only assume how horrified they were at the images, because after all, those images were of _them dead._

The bear laughed. “...You are free to choose whatever method takes your fancy. This is all-you-can-eat murder with no time limit. A buffet of murder. An amusement park of killing. This is what this ‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’ is all about!”

Before Citrine could fully realize it, he felt a seize in the gem embedded to his palm. A sharp pain pulsing along with the beat of his breathing, as if the blood in his body was filled with thick needles. It was so strange, the gem couldn’t really understand the condition his body was experiencing.

“Don’t… you _dare_ fuck with us…!” Kuzuryuu barked, his face red. “That’s… fuckin’ disgusting! You abhorrent piece of shit!”

Koizumi stood near him, her face going pale in horror. “H… he’s right! No one’s gonna kill anyone!”

Monokuma lounged lazily on the ground. “I’m _not_ ordering anyone to kill. Whether you do or not is up to you bastards to decide. But you should be careful!” He then stood, looking like he was lecturing the teens. “Youth goes away in a blink of the eye! You’ll regret it if you wait ‘til you’re in your forties before you start killing!”

Citrine closed his eyes again. _I… I won’t believe it. Won’t believe it. I won’t believe anything._

Komaeda narrowed his eyes. “What if no one kills? Are you saying we can’t leave the island?”

Monokuma shrugged, leaning against the Jabberwock statue. “Who knows? Anyway, I hope we’ll enjoy a fair-and-square Field Trip of Mutual Killing from now on.”

“W… wait a second!”Mioda squeaked, raising her hand up. Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?!

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you bastards have a reason to.”

…Eh?

“Wait… We’ve let you say every bit of nonsense you wished to…” Nidai shook his head. “I don’t _like_ direct violence,” He paused, flexing his arms. “BUT IT SEEMS IT’S OUR ONLY OPTIOOOOOOOON!”

Owari cracked her knuckles. “A battle, huh? Can I take this black-and-white dude out?”

“Anyone thinking about murder will be stopped,” Pekoyama, began, slowly removing the sword from the bag, “with _extreme_ amounts of force.”

Nanami nodded. “Agreed.” She then paused. “...If I could do anything to help, of course…”

“Yeah!” Mioda said, her fists pumping in the air. “My adorable group of jocks will never accept someone saying these messed-up things!”

Monokuma groaned, positioning himself in front of the Jabberwock statue. “Ah, is that how it is…? Well, I guess this was also inevitable…” He shook his head. “If you use violence against me, I shall have to reply with some of my own.”

“Violence…? What do you intend to do…?!”

Monokuma pressed his hands together, praying. _“‘O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfill thy ancient contract…’”_ Then, he lifted them into the air. “Monobeasts! I bid thee rise! Xanadu!”

Citrine has already seen several astonishing things on this island. Earthlings, an avian creature turning into a cow, getting taken to Jabberwock in the first place.

But this… whatever the hell this is… puts everything else to shame. 

Before him, before all of the earthlings -- _before everyone --_ the stone statue of Jabberwock island began to crack, revealing a metal endoskeleton. And… it completely flaked off. Citrine’s entire being shook as the towering statue of animals split off into four, robotic beings.

The entire group was silent.

Mioda was the first to speak. “Eh… eh…? W… why… is the statue moving?” She mumbled, falling to her knees in complete shock.

Monokuma groaned loudly. “It’s not a statue! It’s the Monobeasts!”

Souda was the second to speak. Well, scream. “M… MONSTEEEEEEEEEERS!”

“Aren’t you listening?! They’re Monobeasts!”

People, mainly other gems on Homeworld, always talked about how a big enough shock can render anyone speechless.

Well, Citrine now knows that they’re totally, absolutely right.

Monsters suddenly appear… it sounded like a cliché from a storybook tale. But, Citrine was seeing it happen right before his eyes… even so, he couldn’t even begin to process it. He should’ve been afraid. My mind should’ve been racing. But instead, I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Tsumiki stumbled back, landing straight on her rear as her face was brimming with tears and bright red. “I…I don’t like this… this is all wrong… all so wrong…!” She sobbed.

Kuzuryuu stumbled back. “Am I asleep? Is this… a bad dream…?”

Monokuma gave another exasperated groan. “Honestly! Are you bastards still trying to explain this away as a dream or an illusion!?” He shook his head, his plush hand pointing at the class. “You bastards are so quick to reject anything that falls outside that tiny reference frame you call _‘common sense’_! Honestly! Neanderthals were more open-minded than this! Trying to separate everything into genres is just another disease of the modern era!”

Despite Monokuma saying that… this couldn’t be real. How could… how could Citrine except a cruel, nonsensical reality like this?

Monomi ran in front of the group, despite her bruises and despite her wounds. “Everyone, pwease, stand back! I…I will pwotect you!” She raised her hands up, sounding close to tears. “Even at the cost of my own life… I will pwotect you all!”

“Uppu. …Huh? What is this? Uppu… uppu…” Monokuma laughed. “Oh, I see! This is that feeling before you _throw up!_ The nausea one gets from witnessing such a hackneyed sense of justice! Fine! I decided! If that’s what you want, I’ll just make you an example!”

He laughed maniacally, making Citrine’s body freeze. “I’ve prepared a special punishment for our Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi!” He twirled, similar to Monomi, but somehow… mocking it, at the same time. “Well, then, time to get excited! It’s... punishment time!”

* * *

####  _A Magical Miracle ★ Monomi’s Monobeast Execution_

* * *

Monokuma raises his arm at Monomi, which led the Monobeasts to raise their deadly weapons. Specifically, the flying Monobeast raises it’s weapon -- two guns attached to it’s feet -- and...

Continued firing at Monomi, bullets piercing her body until there was nothing but a scrap of her pink ribbon left behind.

She… she was…!

“A…Ah…” Citrine felt his body shake. This wasn’t… this wasn’t real life! This wasn’t real! She, Monomi… she was… she was…! 

...She was _dead!_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Citrine felt a scream break out of his throat, as he felt his mind almost go to jelly.

“W…WHAT’S GOING OOOOOOOON?!” Souda screamed.

“HOWAWAWAWAWAWA… It’s just the opening…!” Mioda sobbed. “B-but Monomi is already…!”

Tanaka stumbled. “I… is this the work of the devil…?! Or perhaps… a futuristic weapon…?!”

“It’s the Monobeasts! They’re terrible terrifying slaughter machines!” Monokuma cackled. “I bet _someone_ here could understand what that means…!”

Monsters suddenly appeared… Life-threatening monsters suddenly appeared, and yet not one of them, none of the group, tried to run away.

It wasn’t that we couldn’t accept their existence or something… it was just… their life experience was hopelessly, woefully, insufficient. Especially Citrine. Homeworld was terrifying at times, other planets were _terrifying…_ but this...

When faced with something so bizarre, so completely unprecedented… Citrine couldn’t even begin to question how best to deal with it.

But that… could prove fatal in a situation like this.

“Upupu…” Monokuma laughed. “Yeah, that’s more like it. Such a fulfilling sense of despair! I guess that’s the power of making someone an example! Ahahahahaha!”

While Monokuma laughed his high-pitched laugh, Citrine just stood frozen in place. He frigidly glanced his eyes at the others -- they were so still in their collective shock, it seemed as though they’d forgotten how to breathe.

And… they just… kept on standing there. Dumbfounded.

Citrine finally found solidarity within the earthlings, feeling a bond of kinship in this nightmare. Because, despite species or gender, they were all collectively powerless… like ants in the middle of a flood.

Monokuma sat down. “Well, then. It seems you bastards finally understand… **You can’t oppose me.** ” He paused. “If you don’t want to become seaweed in the cruel ocean, not opposing me is my absolute recommendation! I’d better warn you. I have no compassion, sympathy or pity. That’s because I’m a bear. I will not accept any excuses like _‘we got too excited since this is a tropical island’!_ Furthermore, to celebrate the beginning of our _‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’,_ I’ve updated your Electronic Student Handbooks.” He explained, standing up again. “You’ll now find the rules to this ‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’ there, so please read them carefully later. Ignorance of the rules is not an acceptable excuse… just like in any other world or society. Now, then... Please enjoy this liberal, cruel, gruesome tropical island field trip!”

After finishing his one-sided speech… Monokuma and those monsters he called “Monobeasts” disappeared.

To tell the truth finally… Citrine was completely exhausted. Experiencing all these ridiculous things, one after the other… Citrine wished everything was like a story book. Just so… he could just… skip to the epilogue now… or even just the last chapter.

Everyone else was the same.

Everyone’s face was painted the same horrified and disgusted blue tint.

Komaeda, face pale as snow, coughed. “Um… so… w… what’re we going to do now…?”

“U… we should… um… um…?” Citrine felt his hoarse voice mumble out. “I… I don’t know…”

Hanamura breathed in, trying to calm himself down. “I…I simply won’t believe it… That’s it… that’s it… nothin’ else’s gonna happen…”

“I…I can handle people and animals as opponents, but…” Nidai mumbled, before sounding freaked out. “What am I supposed to do with such ridiculously huge monsters!”

Citrine fell to his knees, hearing the metal of his limb enhancer clang against the stone of the ground. “It’s… It’s just… i…impossible…” Citrine swallowed quickly, feeling bile erupt in his throat. “W… why are such impossible things happening…? To me…?”

“No, they’re not…” Togami paused. “...Impossible. Those Monobeasts are nothing more than moving machines. That stuffed toy probably is one too. And if that’s all they are, it means someone made and is controlling them.”

“So, there’s someone behind this…?” A female voice spoke, most likely Pekoyama from the deepness in it. “Someone who put us in this ridiculous situation?”

Citrine glanced towards Pekoyama. “Th-then w… who is it?! Who?!”

“Heh… Heh heh… It doesn’t matter… I…I don’ believe it, after all… There’s no way such unbelievable things are actually…” Hanamura mumbled, his voice growing shakier with every word he spoke. “Say, aren’t you getting hungry? Don’t you think we should leave things alone for now and go eat?”

Nanami crossed her arms. “…Maybe you should’ve eaten something before.” She seemed so relaxed with this… was she…? Was she shell shocked?

“I don’t care how much you want to freak out or distract yourselves. There’s just one thing you should carve into your hearts…” Togami barked. “I have no idea if there’s really someone out there who is trying to trap us, but… the thing we should be most guarded against isn’t those ridiculous machines or whoever is operating them…” He paused, shaking his head. “No, more than that, we should be guarded against…”

For a moment, there was silence. It was dead silent, as if no one was strong enough to say anything.

“…Ourselves. The people standing right here. We’ve been taken to this tropical island - a group of strangers - and ordered to kill each other…” Togami finally explained. “The atmosphere of fear and despair that has been created, and our wish to escape it, That is the enemy we should be most concerned about right now.”

Naturally, everyone looked around at each other’s faces.

As soon as Citrine saw everyone’s expressions - of horror and paranoia - it was immediately apparent. Everyone here… agreed with Togami’s words. They’d accepted that the possibility exists, even for them.

‘Only a student who kills may leave this island…’ In other words, anyone who truly wants to escape is going to have to sacrifice others. Citrine felt his body shake, he couldn't be sure that wouldn't happen. No…

…Can Citrine even be sure he won’t do it? …Honestly, Citrine couldn’t say no to it.

Faced with such a nightmarish situation, how can Citrine say with confidence that he _wouldn’t_? The paranoia that was planted in our hearts… It wasn’t just for our classmates…

…It also made fear grow in everyone’s veins.

…That’s exactly what makes it so despair-inducing.

That day wasn’t just another regular day for the gem… no, it was much more significant than that.

That day taught him the meaning of the Earthling word ‘despair’.

But that… that was just the beginning.

The beginning of the ‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’ on this tropical island.

## PROLOGUE - Smell of Ocean Breeze (FINISHED)

## TO BE CONTINUED IN… “CHAPTER ONE: Coconuts with Silver Lights”

**..**   
**..**   
**..**   
**Item obtained! _Broken Wand._** _(The magic wand once owned by our sensei, Usami. She had this magic stick, but broke it during her scuffle with Monokuma. Like, it's seriously broken. Broken ‘fosho!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Did you know that this is (so far) the longest chapter at 5,455 words? Bonus fact: the Google Doc is so far at 87 pages. Yeah, a lot.
> 
> Also with the 'Monokuma gores photos', well... those aren't actual deaths in this fic, he's just trying to scare them. What a scroundrel!
> 
> Anyways, Chapter One is named after the song by The Coconuts called _"Silver Lights"_. If you're familar with Hotline Miami, you've heard. (*Komaeda voice* _"Citrine-kun... do you like hurting people?"_ )
> 
> Another-another thing! I've made a spotify playlist for the fic out of boredom. Peep it, it's called "gem boy vibe list". (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4z1qSl14QL5PK17lrs9lpP?si=mPVdgxWBSoKpKWwibSnHHA)


	11. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor existentialist thoughts, typical Teruteru and Hiyoko shenanigans. Nothing _too_ bad, but just... yk'know.

##  Remaining students: 16

* * *

> **Rule no. 5-** In the event of a murder in the student group, a school trial shall commence. Participation in the school trial will be mandatory.

> **Rule no. 6-** During the school trial, students will attempt to identify the culprit. If the culprit is successfully identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime.

> **Rule no. 7-** Failure to identify the culprit will be considered a violation of the school rules. In this event, all students except the culprit shall be executed.

> **Rule no. 8-** A culprit who successfully hides their guilt shall be granted immunity, and shall be permitted to leave the island.

> **Rule no. 9-** After three people or more first discover a dead body, a “body discovery announcement” shall be broadcast across the island.

> **Rule no. 10-** It is strictly forbidden to damage any facilities on the island, including any monitors or surveillance cameras.

> **Rule no. 11-** You may freely investigate the island. No special restrictions will be placed on your activities.

> **Warning!** More rules may be added in the future, at the discretion of the school.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Citrine slowly looked up from the Electronic Student Handbook, his fingers collapsing back into his hand… and saw the hotel’s courtyard, which by now had become dark. Citrine was still sitting on a folding chair, unable to move his body. He was... is he… really doing this…?

Citrine could hardly believe that any of this was reality. Nevertheless, it was. It was a reality that coldy embraced him, having no care for his mental stability.

No matter how much Citrine didn’t want to believe it, he did watch it happen with his own eyes, and even felt it.

…It was undeniably real. So real that Citrine couldn’t just close his eyes and ignore it.

But, it’s a reality far removed from normality. Work, normal gem life - exams, mission hunting, fights with his fellow citrine or peridot, strolling, taking the tram, being scolded… that kind of normal life was light years away now… in every sense.

Citrine suddenly looked up, and saw the night sky, packed with stars. He wondered if he could even make out the star map for Homeworld from here.

They looked like diamonds that might fall down into my hands at any moment… It was the first night that he would spend on the island… his first night on a planet unfamiliar to his home. The night sky was completely different from the one he was used to… it was a beautiful night.

As he stared absentmindedly at the sky, certain words floated in the back of the gem’s mind. After hearing these words, hearing Monokuma’s words, the group stood around in that park for a while. No one said a thing.

And then, after a period of silence… everyone just went their separate ways.

Night came soon after that. A beautiful night that could steal one's breath away… and yet… the beauty of that night terrified Citrine to his very core.

It was just another reminder of how far they’d been taken from what should have been their peaceful lives.

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 1**

##  COCONUTS BY SILVER LIGHTS

##  _ The (Ab)normal Days _

* * *

A chime rang out, clicking Citrine in the horror he was in. It was… a Monokuma announcement. 

He just wanted to ignore it. But he simply couldn’t.

This was… the reality he was certainly living in now.

_ “Um, this is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… It is now 10PM. Night brings out the worst in people…” _ He paused.  _ “If you walk outside, you may inadvertently come across a killer! And so, in order to quell you bastards’ worries, I have prepared separate cottages for each of you. You can sleep there in safety and comfort! I hope you like them! I strongly recommend you lock your doors up tight before going to bed. You never know who’s prowling about, scheming murder! Upupu… Bye-o-nara!” _

Shit… that dumb bear keeps on spewing such sinister words… but Citrine couldn’t stop himself from agreeing. These earthlings -- his ‘classmates’... could… they could corner him, isolate his gem and… one swift stomp on it from someone like Nidai could just…

Citrine nearly vomited at the thought. And… he couldn’t think like that. Not right now. If he was going to survive, then he can’t think like that.

“Cottages, huh?” Citrine mumbled, weakly standing up. 

##  CITRINE’S COTTAGE

Citrine entered his cottage, and took a breath. Well, now was better to get all his anger out by saying earthling swear words

“…FUCK! FUCKER, FUCKER, FUCKER! BITCH! SHIT! JACKASS!” He swore, loudly. “JESUS CHRIST! SHIT! BITCH! MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST! GOD--” He swung his leg at the night stand near his bed. “--DAMMIT!” 

The moment he kicked the night stand, Citrine stumbled backwards and collapsed on the bed in front of him, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. All of this… why was any of this happening to him?

It trailed gently to his cheeks, exiting the confines of his visor and leaking down to his white blouse. “…Why the fuck is this happening to me?!” He sobbed.

He was so troubled, he didn’t even have a target for his anger. He… just yelled at nothing. He didn’t want to see anyone else anymore. He was tempted to just stay here, alone, forever…

There’s not one of them that he could trust. He didn’t know anything about them, so how can he trust them? The only one Citrine can trust is himself… 

No. Even that’s not true. To be completely honest… After hearing that stupid rule, about how only someone who kills can leave…

Citrine felt there was a part of his mind that would do anything in order to leave this place. Even if it was abhorrent, if there was a faint chance of him going back home… then he… he might...

Suddenly, he heard a screaming voice.

“…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

It was… his own voice. His own voice, reverberating in his cottage. It was… it was his voice. Things like that now show the meaning when his life was in risk. Before, it didn’t matter -- because he was someone with millions of copies, just like him, but…

“...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

...He was the only citrine with octaves like this, that knew how to swore, that kicked things and wore limb enhancers, and if he was killed… that would be gone. The citrine that called himself ‘Hinata Hajime’ would cease to exist. The citrine that knew earthlings -  _ people  _ \- named Komaeda, Mikan, Koizumi, Kuzuryuu, and countless others…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!”

…Then Citrine would just be a blip in history. After death, he would simply stop existing. And if the killer got away with it… then...

“…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

...Citrine would never even live on through someone's memories. He would completely die if someone just… forgot.

He screamed and screamed and screamed, and then he screamed some more, thrashing his arms onto his bedspread. Citrine felt a twinge of worry in his mind, what if someone heard him? What if… someone wanted to kill him for being so scared of dying…?

For being so afraid? How could someone be so cruel to him?

“…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

_ Why me…? What did I do to deserve this? _

“AAAAAAAAAA……!”

At long last, his voice cracked horribly, and then faded away like a gust of. All that was left was silence. But, it wasn’t complete silence.

He could still hear the sound of the crashing waves, faintly, from far away. 

They seemed to be whispering to him softly, ‘this is no longer the world you knew.’ As if mocking him. As if he didn’t already  _ know  _ that already.

He was stuck on earth. 

_ “Why am I here?” _ Citrine faintly croaked, his voice sounding almost too faint for himself to even hear.  _ “What am I doing here? W… what did I do to deserve this…?” _

He shut my eyes tightly. Citrine couldn’t really sleep… because he was a gem, and gems don't need sleep. They could live without it but…

...He wanted to, even if only for a little while. Even, if he didn’t need to sleep. He needed a pause, a break from the madness. Just for a moment. And then, if the next time he opens his eyes the world returns to normal, that would be wonderful. 

With that faint concept of a wish burning inside his gem, that he fell into light sleep…

* * *

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…” _ Monokuma’s voice rang, waking Citrine up.  _ “Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth! For today, you might as well fuckin’ die!” _

Citrine laid on his bed in silence, not even tempted to move his legs.

It wasn’t a dream, after all…

Just like that, all the horrible memories -- imagines of the earthlings of this island dead, Monokuma, getting trapped -- from yesterday came flooding back. 

Not a really pleasant way to start the day, in Citrine’s ever so humble opinion.

Neither was remembering his temper tantrum or his existentialist thoughts from the night before.

He shook his head. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to go outside. “Anyway… I guess I’ll go check out what’s going on outside…” He mumbled, standing up.

Honestly, the last thing he wanted to see was Monokuma under his bed. “No, no, no! Don’t go out!”

“…M… Monokuma?! Why are you here?!” Citrine snapped, falling back onto his bed. “N… nevermind that. Leave my room!”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so guarded! I’m here to tell you something fun!”

“Fun…?” Citrine repeated, feeling his eyebrows furrow.  _ “Fun…?!” _ He growled. “You think this is fun!?”

Monokuma smiled. “My, my, my! Don’t be so harsh. Because, you see, I know your _secret.”_ Monokuma said darkly, making Citrine crawl away. “I got a little carried away, and I was bugging Monomi for dirt on you all. But, as one does, I couldn’t just keep it to myself, so I decided to go around saying it!”

“W… why the hell should I…”

Monokuma chuckled. “Oh, but you wouldn’t want anyone finding out that you’re not Hinata,  _ riiiight…”  _ He paused, to again, chuckle darkly, “...Citrine-kun?”

At that moment, he felt his gem go cold. How would Monokuma know!? How did  _ Monomi  _ know!? For diamond’s sake, how did anyone know aside from himself!

“How did you-!” He stammered, fidgeting. “I haven’t, how did you-!”

“From Monomi! Don’tcha know? Big sisters know all! ...Well, maybe not for aliens like you, Citrine-kun.” Monokuma answered, crawling onto the bed. “So, if you don’t want anyone to know you’re a little E.T., faaaaaaaar from home, masquerading as a boy that decided to skip the first day…” Monokuma leaned into Citrine’s face. “...Play by my rules, ok?”

Citrine gulped. “...That’s blackmail.” He felt a frown form on his face. “You’re blackmailing. Isn’t that bad?”

Monokuma pulled away. “Nope, not blackmail. It’s the terms of your  _ despairing  _ rule-breaking punishment. The terms of everyone here on this killing field trip, actually!” He explained. “If you break  _ any  _ of the rules; I tell everyone your dirty, scandalous little secret. If you don’t, and be a good student… well, your secret is safe with me, got it?”

Citrine nodded. His body felt frozen, not knowing what to do. Was this seriously happening to him? Was everything put on the line for this? God, this was horrible.

Monokuma laughed. “I need a verbal agreement.” He paused. “You understand this, right? Are you hearing me clearly?”

“...Pure as crystal.” Citrine mumbled, sitting up.

“Welp! That’s all I need here!” Monokuma said with a twirl, jumping off the bed. “Bear-well, Citrine-kun! That was a cute pun you made, by the way!” And with that, Monokuma was gone.

Citrine slouched against the wall behind him. That was… certainly a way to start his morning.

He slammed his foot on the ground, standing up in pure anger and frustration. Shit! That bear just does whatever he pleases, huh!

“Whatever…” He grumbled, rubbing his temples. “I should just… go.” The gem mumbled, walking towards his door, and opening it.

But before opening… what if… someone heard what Monokuma was saying…? No, no. He couldn’t entertain the thought. Too unnerving.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Was the first thing he heard as he exited. Thankfull, it was Souda. But still... how… pleasant.

Citrine jumped a little. “...Whoa!”

The mechanic sighed. “…Oh, ‘s only you, Hinata. Don’t surprise me like that.”  _ He’s still calling me Hinata, so it seems that no one has actually heard it. Unless…? _

_ Nevermind.  _ Citrine turned his head away. “T… that’s my line…!”

“B…By the way… you seen it yet? Ahhh…”Souda stammered, sounding panicked. “It’s such a pain… like, w-what’s up with that?!”

Citrine groaned, as he placed his hands on his hips.  _ Show superiority by showing how unaffected you are by all this.  _ “What are you talking about?”

Souda gave a deep breath. “The bridges, y'know? Massive? Gates? Five of ‘em? Central Island?”

“Did something happen to those bridges?” 

“Somethin’ sure did! That’s what I’m trying to tell you! T…” The mechanic stammered again. “Those ‘monsters’ are standing in front of the bridges… they’re blocking them…”

“Aren’t they called Monobeasts, or something?” Citrine crossed his arms. “Even then… they’re just gatekeepers. In that case, we probably shouldn’t go near those bridges unprepared.”

Souda’s face went pale. “Uu… what a pain… Can’t take it anymore…”

“H…Hey, keep it together…! Your face is going all pale…!” Citrine sequeaked, stepping back a little. 

_ So much for a confident facade. _

“I can’t… I can’t keep it together.” Souda sobbed. “How can I enjoy a tropical vacation when monsters are probably about to eat me or if someone wants to kill me…!”

A familiar yawn rang out. “…What’s all this noise you’re making?” It was Nanami, her soft looking body as rigid as ever.

“GYAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE ELSE’S HEEEEEEERE!!” Souda screamed.

Nanami rubbed her eye. “I came all the way here just to call you. Don’t treat me like a monster…” She paused. “‘Cause I’m Chiaki.”

“…Eh? You came to call us?” Citrine asked.

The gamer nodded. “I’ve been asked to. The two of you didn’t seem like you were going to show up, so I went looking for you…” She paused to yawn again, “…We’re having a meeting. We’re waiting at the hotel restaurant. Come quickly.” With that, the small girl ran off. She was… surprisingly fast for someone so inactive looking.

Citrine sighed. God, what’s this meeting about?

“Uu… I’m out… I want nothing to do with it…” Souda mumbled, before breaking into tears. “I… I’M RUNNING AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!”

“…Ah, hey! There’s nowhere to run to!”

Citrine calls for him to stop were in vain. Souda ran away like a rabbit and disappeared. Of course, it’s not like Citrine cared all that much. Regardless, he should probably go to the restaurant.

##  THE HOTEL - FIRST FLOOR

Entering the hotel lobby, the only person Citrine saw was Mioda, sitting at one of the coffee tables, who was reading her e-handbook. 

“Huh?” He chirped. “I was told everyone’s already at the restaurant…”

The musician awkwardly stood, putting the e-handbook away. “Ibuki thought she could go over the rules one more time before everyone got here…” She paused, to give a smile as headed up the stairs. “But… Ibuki guesses it’s time to go!”

_ What a strange girl. _

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

“You’re late, Hinata…” Togami groaned, as Citrine watched the group sit at the large dining table. “And what about Souda? Weren’t the two of you together?”

“He… ran off somewhere.” Immediately, Citrine ran to the farthest end of the table. Which, thankfully, was nearest to where Komaeda was sitting.

Togami shrugged. “Huh? Where to?”

“I don’t know.” Citrine paused, trying to remember. “He just… said he was running away, but…”

Tsumiki, who was sitting next to Saionji, glanced at Citrine. “…Running away…? Is there somewhere we  _ can  _ run away to…?”

“He’s just a biiiiig weirdo, Big Sis!” Saionji said, laughing. “There’s nowhere to run away to! What a dumbass.”

Silence covered the group after Saionji’s insult at Souda, which made Citrine feel… well, less than comfortable. It made complete sense despite it, especially with… well, Monokuma existing on the island. Citrine couldn’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t also want to run away as well.

...Only if he could.

“We can’t blame him, though…” Nidai mumbled, breaking the silence in the restaurant. “Not after what we’ve all witnessed yesterday.”

Hanamura laughed… clearly in discomfort. “Eh? What was that? Did something happen yesterday…? I won’t believe anything. I mean, that couldn’t possibly have been reality. Yep…” He paused, giving another laugh. “T-there’s nothing to be gained by believing…”

That kind of attitude may be comfortable to have, but… Citrine couldn’t do that. He couldn’t deny the reality he was living in. That they were  _ all  _ living in.

Koizumi sighed, looking at Togami. “So, why have you gathered all of us here?”

“We will not start talking until Souda is here.” Togami answered, crossing his arms. Although, in Citrine’s opinion, that was a terrible excuse. 

Mioda pointed at Togami, her energy nearly radiating off her. “Oui! It seems Byakuya-chan over there has something he wants to talk to everyone about!”

“What… is there to talk about?” Citrine mumbled, looking around the group. Everyone mostly seemed to think the same. At least… that’s what it felt like to Citrine.

Owari stood, her fists balled. “Isn’t it  _ obvious?! _ It’s a strategy meeting about how to take down those monsters!”

Tsumiki squeaked. “W…We can’t fight them…! They’re equipped with heavy firearms, aren’t they?!”

“BULLETS CAN'T PIERCE SPIRIT!” Nidai cackled, having electricity almost…  _ spark  _ off him.

“A keen observation, and well put… But let me offer some…” Tanaka spoke, his voice deep, “advice… spirited one. A truly strong person… also knows how to keep quiet.”

Saionji raised her hand up. “Heeeey! Let’s just get started already!” She then sighed, lowering her hand. “Besides, it’s probably going to be some  _ worthless  _ pep-talk.”

Togami grumbled. “I’m  _ not  _ going to repeat it anymore… I will not begin talking until everyone is here.”

Silence covered the room, yet again. Citrine could figure out why, with everything that happened… everyone must be afraid. Especially after a day like… well, yesterday.

“Oh, fine, I understand... I’ll just go get him. this time successfully.” Nanami mumbled, as she stood. “Please, wait here. I’ll bring him over even if I have to tie him down.” She explained quietly, raising her hood to cover her head, as she walked towards the stairs of the restaurant.

Blood began to run from Hanamura’s nose. “Hoh hoh…. I’m a little jealous. I wouldn’t mind being tied up by Nanami-san…” He said, sounding… serious? Was this earthling only ever serious when referring to reproduction…? Eugh. “Maybe I should run away too…”

The group, yet again, was silent. Citrine almost suppressed a groan. How could someone say stuff like that?

Komaeda shook his head, looking disappointed, while facepalming. “…Do you ever think before speaking, Hanamura-kun?”

“...I'm kidding!” Hanamura grumbled back, with an awkward laugh as he whipped his nose. “I’m… seriously just kidding.”

Togami sighed. “...Well, then. Until everyone is here, I suggest we make use of the time and have breakfast.” He stood, pointing at the buffet behind him. “Let’s eat!”

Oh, that’s right. Earthlings required food to function. Citrine could hypothetically eat as well, but… it’s not like he  _ needed to eat,  _ and he didn’t have the proper organs to digest food either. So this… was a problem.

Citrine felt a realization hit him. “Um… wait, where did all that food come from?”

“When I came here this morning, it was already here.” Komaeda answered, with a smile.

Tsumiki stood, glancing at the buffet. “Ah, they even have shrimps and crabs!”

Saionji slouched in her chair, sitting where Tsumiki was. “Eating shrimps and crabs is such a paaaain! I hate them!” She then glanced at Citrine. “...Almost as much as I hate Hinata-kun’s annoying whining.”

Citrine sat in shock. “A… almost as much…? Eh? ...Eh?” He coughed, his blood going cold.. “Ehehe… what?”

“Yep. That whine right there.” Saionji said, with a light laugh. “You kept me up last night with your bitching! I nearly filed a noise complaint on you.”

Citrine tried to breath in before he responded. “Why are you so mean…!”

“Heeheehee…” Saionji giggled, pressing her fingertips to her lips. “You’re probably  _ used _ to it by now, aren’t you?”

Citrine, frustrated, gave an embarrassed blush. What the girl was saying wasn’t a  _ complete _ lie, but he just couldn’t take that from an  _ earthling. _

“Do you just insult people to make yourself feel better, Saionji?” He snapped.

“Oh! Are you trying to diagnose me, you dumb  _ whore?”  _ She replied, her eyes looking dark. “Trying to insinuate that I’m a  _ narcissist?” _

“I didn’t even call you that.” The gem felt his brow furrow. “But, if the shoe fits--”

Koizumi slammed her fist on the table, cutting Citrine off. “Both of you! That’s  _ enough!” _ She yelled, as she stood up. “Listen, ok? I know that everything is tense because of Monokuma, but we can’t let that get to us, ok?” She coughed, sitting back down. “We just… have to get along to not lose to that dumb bear, alright…?”

Silence fell upon the room.

Togami was the first to make a noise, to break the silence. “...You have a point, Koizumi.” He stated.

Then, no one spoke for a couple of seconds. Citrine felt his blush fade, as he stared at the tips of his limb enhancers. He should… try and focus on that, to calm that.

Completely white tips, clashing with the rest of his black limb enhancers, with a red stripe at the middle. At the very tip of his hooves, was a barely noticeable joint that acted as a toe joint, to help him extend his body.

...Only by a little, however. It was comparable to when an earthling stood on their ‘tippy toes’, but it still helped when he was working.

…

...When he was working, back home...

The silence was broken by Nanami coming back, dragging Souda behind her. That, thankfully, pulled Citrine away from his thoughts. “Have I kept you all waiting? I brought him.” She announced, letting go off his sleeve once she was in the restaurant. “...Why are you trembling? We’re just having a meeting… I think…”

Souda jolted away from the gamer. “S… stop it… don’t pull me… you’re gonna rip my sleeves off…” He stammered, pulling his hat over his face. “And don’t say  _ ‘I think’ _ like that!”

“Kyahaha! He looks tough but he’s really a scaredy-cat!” Saionji laughed, turning her attention to Souda. “Oh, I wonder if he’s gonna be alright… people who act like that often turn out to be the first victims, you know?”

The mechanic raised his fist at the dancer. “L…Let me goooooooooo!!” Souda sobbed, before being silenced by a crashing noise.

_ “KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[ Major THH spoilers, slight SDR2 spoilers ]_
> 
> Did you guys know Hiyoko is one of my favorite Danganronpa girls? Up there with Mukuro and Kirumi. Too bad she's uh... a bit of bitch. Especially at the start of SDR2. And doesn't really get any better. But, I'll say a little behind the scenes thing about her: she get's better, unlike canon.
> 
> Also, I hope Citrine yelling swear words out of anger was funny to you guys as much as it was to me. (Bonus: He doesn't know what they mean at all. He's only yelling them because he knows that people say them when they're angry. I guess that makes him a bit of a fool, but I think that's what makes him cute, y'know?)


	12. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fatphobia, mild homophobia, typical 'bulling monomi' hijinks

## Remaining Students: 16

“--AAAAAAAAAA!” The scream continued, sounding feminine and girlish.

Citrine felt his blood go cold. Did someone… already die? This early? “W… what was that?!” He squeaked, standing up.

“Hawa… hawawawa…!” _That sounded like Tsumiki…?_ “I…I fell down and I can’t get up!” Citrine glanced around for the nurse, before seeing her…

...Fallen down, revealing her undergarments. So earthling had… ‘those’ parts too, huh. Very… _visible_ ‘those’ parts, at least on Tsumiki. Her white undergarments didn’t leave much to the imagination. He could make out the outline of her… of her--

\--Citrine couldn’t look at it anymore without blushing madly. So he covered his eyes with his hands, his face feeling hot. That would be the polite thing for Tsumiki, right? Plus, it’s not like Citrine exactly wanted to see the privates of an earthling -- especially if the nurse seemed to be in pain. 

“T… that goes a bit beyond ‘fell down’!” Koizumi spoke, with a pushing of her chair, probably getting up to help her.

“How can you fall down…” A voice that sounded like Togami’s spoke next, “and end up like that?!”

A laugh that sounded like Hanamura rang. Great. “Oh, but I am happy! So happy!”

That obviously made Tsumiki cry. “Noooo! It’s too embarrassing! S…Someone, please help me…!

“You perverts!” Saionji snapped. “Help her!”

“T…Tsumiki-san… are you alright?” Komaeda's calm voice spoke, which made Citrine uncover his eyes, and thankfully, Tsumiki wasn’t on the ground anymore -- in fact, she was being held extra tight by Saionji and supported by Komaeda. As much as Citrine wasn’t a fan of Saionji… at least she was protective of a girl like Tsumiki.

There was a small, pinkish bruise on the nurses forehead. Thankfully, she wasn’t bleeding, but it was still… concerning. “Uyu… I feel like my head split open…” Her hands were clenched to her choppy purple hair, “...b-but I’m fine…” 

“That doesn’t sound fine at all…!” Komaeda squeaked, worried for the girl's safety.

Koizumi grumbled as she drank her… liquid drink thing. Citrine was too sure what it was. “But… god, that went far beyond being clumsy. The way you fell down takes some skill.”

Nanami yawned. “More importantly… everyone’ss here now, right? Shouldn’t we begin?” She was silent, almost thinking. “…I’ve… gotten tired after catching Souda, you see.”

“She’s right.” Togami agreed, with a nod. “Loathe as I am to interrupt breakfast, it’s time to start this meeting.”

Finally, the group finally started the ‘meeting’… that took way too long, and a bit too embarrassing for Citrine, too.

“First, I’d like to pose a question to you all. We’ve been ordered to kill each other by that Monokuma, but…” Togami paused. “If we wish to live through this extraordinary ordeal, what do you think is of the utmost importance right now?”

Kuzuryuu gave a groan. “Feh, how should we know? Just hurry up and get to the fuckin’ point.”

“If you want me to get to the point, answer my question.”

“…Of the utmost importance?” Owari placed a hand on her hip, the other raised up. “You don’t mean food and sleep, do you?” The gymnast asked.

Nidai shook his head. “Ku… you’re forgetting bowel movements.” Nidai then smacked his palm onto the table, with the impact making it shake a little. “EAT WELL, SLEEP WELL, _SHIT WELL!_ THERE’S YOUR ANSWER!”

Shit… well? Citrine was a bit confused by that. Was that related to earthling anatomy? And if it were… what a strange term to become a swear, as Citrine heard that term be used as an earthling swear word.

Togami groaned. “…Are there any _serious_ answers?”

Komaeda, who was still standing after he went and helped Tsumiki, crossed his arms. “Are you, perhaps… talking about _‘bonds’?”_ He asked.

“Bonds…?” Togami repeated, almost blindsided by the lucky student’s suggestion. And honestly, Citrine could understand. The only bonds he knew were in the context of molecular science, although it might mean something different for earthlings.

Komaeda nodded. “I’ve been thinking, if all of us Super High-school Levels work together, there’s nothing we can’t do. Together, we can give birth to hope that can overcome any despair! So…” He paused, “the thing we need most in order to escape this island… is to stick together!”

“Wahaha!” Saionji laughed. “You managed to say all that with a straight face! Aren’t you sooooo embarrassed?” She paused. “But, oh, wait, the way you act, I shouldn’t even expect you to be straight in _any_ way, honestly.”

Komaeda blushed, as he sat back down next to Citrine. “Sorry, sorry… Too hammy? Heh…” The earthling gave a small, poised laugh of his own, “and I take that insult as a compliment, Saionji-san.”

...Straight? What did _that_ mean? Must be an earthling thing. (Especially if Komaeda being called _not_ straight was considered an _insult,_ so Citrine would have to research that later.)

“Nevertheless, he probably has a point. Monokuma designed those rules to make us paranoid and suspicious of each other - to stop us from working together.” Togami spoke, agreeing with a nod. “Indeed. That is a splendid answer, Komaeda. As you say, in this kind of predicament, one can’t possibly stand alone. We must fight as a unified group, but…” He trailed off.

Koizumi gave a groan. _“‘But’..?”_ She repeated.

“But, the thing a group needs most is not something as naive as ‘bonds’.”

Komaeda crossed his arms, closing his right eye, which Citrine found strange. “So… what is it?”

“What we need most right now is a gifted leader to be in command!” Togami said this while he stood up from his chair.

While Citrine _could_ see himself as the leader of the group… he was more of an ideas person, an advisor. Plus, he could only see himself leading a small group rather than a group of sixteen people, as he could at least manage a group of three or even six.

But… a group smaller than sixteen… would imply that people would die here. And… Citrine couldn’t deal with that.

Nidai nodded. “I see. Every team needs a captain, that much is true.”

...And plus, it’s not like Citrine’s even qualified to be a leader, even as a gem, and if he’s chosen then- by the diamonds, how would he genuinely _deal_ with that?

Togami crossed his arms. “And you will be delighted to hear that I will take on this responsibility myself.”

Well, that’s a relief. It was honestly unlikely for Citrine -- _no, Hinata --_ to be chosen, but… still, a relief nonetheless.

“…Huh?” Nanami mumbled. 

“And, now that we’re done with the preliminaries, we can address the main issue here.” Togami explained, sitting back down.

Although, out of anyone here, it made sense that a person who was born to lead, like Togami, was made leader. Kuzuryuu was a criminal, and Sonia… well, Citrine had no clue what a princess _was,_ so he wasn’t sure of her. Still, if gem culture had taught him anything, it was that people _born_ to lead were _meant_ to lead.

Wait just one second!

Citrine tilted his head. “…What’s wrong?”

“ _‘What’s wrong?’’_ Koizumi repeated. “What’s _wrong_ is he’s being way too _aggressive!_ He can’t just decide he’s going to be our leader…!” Koizumi paused to look at Togami. “Why should it be _you,_ anyway?!”

Citrine suppressed responding to the photographer. Gem society wasn’t all that emotional, in fact it was more apathetic than anything -- but being higher up in gem society _required_ one to be aggressive or even downright cruel. A clear example would be his court, White Diamond’s, which was exactly… the _nicest_ to work in. One has to be cruel to just even live in it. 

(Not that Citrine _liked_ being cruel to others, but he definitely has done it to survive.)

Togami gave a soft chuckle. “Is there anyone more fit for the job than me? I’m the Super High-school Level Heir of the _Togami family._ Since my birth, I was destined to lead.”

Citrine was completely agreeing with an earthling, which is… a first.

Koizumi blushed. “B… but…! Nevertheless, your attitude is just _too_ aggressive!” She argued. “Acting like that isn’t going to help!”

“…Koizumi, wait a moment.” Citrine softly spoke, awkwardly. “Um, I think you’re right…” _Actually you’re not, but I don’t want to cause an argument,_ “Togami-kun is a little aggressive, but considering our circumstances… to lead in a situation like this… you’d need to be somewhat aggressive.” He had to softly explain things to not sound… well, obviously not human. “...Don’t you agree?” 

Koizumi sighed, before sipping her drink. “I… guess you’re right, Hinata, but… if we’re looking for someone born to lead, what about Sonia-chan…?” She paused, to blush. “Or hell, not to sound biased, even Fuyu-chan?”

Nanami raised her hand. “If we are nominating a replacement leader, I nominate Ibuki-san.” She said softly. “She’s led... a band before... ergo, she has more experience than any of us… I think...”

The musician blushed. “Oh-- c’mon, Chiaki-chan, that hard counts! Ibuki may have done that but…” She paused. “...Ibuki thinks Byakuya-chan would be a fine leader!”

“Well, at the very least, to even volunteer to lead in a situation like ours…” Komaeda softly spoke, looking at Koizumi, “that counts for something, doesn’t it?”

The photographer sighed. “If everyone’s okay with it… I guess I am too…” She then softly, and sheepishly, sipped her drink.

“So, it’s decided. Don’t worry. As long as I’m your leader, there will not be a single victim. I shall lead you well. That, I promise!”

Mioda gave a sweet smile. “Ukyaaaaaa! That’s soooo reassuring!”

It was a little reassuring. However, it was unexpected. Citrine didn’t think Togami was the kind of person to say things like... _that._ Citrine assumed and thought that, since he’s a ‘Super High-school Level Heir’ (and as an earthling) used to living in high circles, he’d just see the rest of them as insects to be trampled.

Atleast, Citrine was used to _gem_ aristocrats acting like that. Cruel, uncaring, willing to use others for their own gain…

...Were earthlings not like that?

“Well, then. Let’s actually get to the main issue this time… there is something I want to show you.” Togami announced, sounding confidant.

Citrine tilted his head. “…What is it?”

“It’s at Jabberwock Park, over at the central island. Come, quickly!” Without waiting for a reply, Togami stomped his way out of the restaurant.

 _“Aggressive”_ is definitely the right way to describe Togami as a leader… although, one has to be aggressive to survive a killing game. So, it wasn’t a bad choice to choose him.

Citrine stood up, following after him.

## JABBERWOCK PARK

Togami scoffed, as Citrine finding made it into the park. He groaned, before insulting the group. “Bah. For a bunch of thin people, you are all hopelessly slow.”

Sonia clasped her hands together, before breathing. “I think it is you who is too fast, Togami-san…”

Souda quickly breathed, sounding worn out from running. “A fatso who can move, who’d’a thought…” A fatso…? What could Souda possibly mean by _that…?_ Or… was that an insult?

“So, what is there to see over here?” Owari asked, stretching her arms.

Togami crossed his arms. _“‘What is there… to see’…?_ Hrmph…” He chuckled, sounding disappointed. Weird. “You… _really_ haven’t noticed? Truly, a parade of simpletons…

Citrine centered his eyes to the center of the park and...

W…What is that… thing? At the very center of the pleasant park, an object oozing with unpleasantness…

It looks like a clock… but it isn’t, is it? It seems that… it’s counting down towards something…! But…!

あと31日

And… of course, it’s in an earthling. Citrine had managed to understand the dialect _vocally_ (with little to no problem, although Komaeda’s more polite _keigo_ phrasing was a bit unintelligible at first), trying to understand it written out was another. 

Just great. Well, like with everything, Citrine just had to fake it to make it.

“Was this… here when we came to the park before?” Koizumi asked, her voice sounding shaken with nervousness.

Nidai gave a surprised grunt. “Ku… I don’t believe I saw it back then…!”

Togami nodded, standing in front of the clock-like device, glancing around. “This morning… I walked around the island again and found it. It’s unclear exactly when it was installed here.”

Pekoyama gripped her left arm, looking uncomfortable, her gaze obscured by her gray glasses. “It must have been Monokuma who installed it…” The swordswoman mumbled out. “…What does this countdown mean?”

“Hmmm…” Mioda pointed her index fingers towards her temples. “...Ibuki can’t even _begin_ to guess! She has given up, comfort of punk rock will come, for men and demons alike… by the guidance of the Great Will!” She spoke dramatically, falling to her knees.

...Great Will? Citrine guessed that was the ‘patriarchal’ deity of the earthlings, similar to the Diamonds. Or maybe Mioda was just being weird.

Hanamura laughed. “Hoh hoh… it’s another inexplicable mystery to put on the pile…” He paused. “Buuuuut, it has nothing to do with me! I don’t believe any of it, after all.”

That Hanamura… was in total denial, huh? Citrine almost felt jealous, he too was tempted to just… ignore it all. If only he could just…

...No. Citrine had to live in this painful reality, scary as hell or not. It was… the only way for him to live properly.

Nidai sighed. “Could it be… a bomb of some sort?”

 _“A BOMB?!”_ Souda screamed, jumping back. Citrine was tempted to do the same. He wasn’t used to more… _archaic_ weapons of war, as Citrine (unlike his fellow… uh, citrine) was an _engineer,_ but bombs were… not a good thing. 

“If they wanted to destroy the island, they would have done so by now. Why bother with the flashy countdown?”

Tsumiki shakely lifted her head. She looked like pure anxiety. “So… what is it counting down towards?”

“…It’s a mystery.” Owari answered, with a shrug. “For all we know, it’s just the time limit for the killing game or something.”

A familiar voice rang out. “Cuwioser and cuwioser…”

“Kya!” Sonia sequeaked. 

The familiar voice cried at Sonia’s sequeaking. “Kyaaaaa!” Citrine glanced at the area the princess was in and the familiar voice belonged to--

His body nearly poofed in surprise. “M… Monomi?!” The gem, trying to focus his brain. “How come you’re here?!”

Monomi walked towards the front of the group, where Togami was with the statue. “I was patwolling the area and heard everyone’s voices, so I came to see what was going on…”

Owari sighed. “That’s not it… didn’t Monokuma kill you or something?”

“Oh that’s what you’re all so surpwised about! Hee hee hee!” Monomi giggled sweetly, almost seeming threatening now. “You shouldn’t have wowwied! I can’t die, after all!”

Tanaka chuckled. “I see… so you are an undead being resurrected from Yomi, the land of the dead…” He pointed directly at the rabbit, almost challenging her. “Ha! Shall I hunt and domesticate you, then?!”

“Monomi is probably a mechanical stuffed doll, isn’t she?” Nanami pointed out. Technically, she was right but… what Monomi went through still looked painful. “You... can’t kill something that isn’t alive…”

That made Citrine think. Was… _he_ alive? He wasn’t a typical carbon based life form, neither was he _technically_ here in the first place, as he was a hard light projection from his gem. While he did have blood and some reproductive organs, he was still…

...No. He _was_ alive. This wasn’t a thought he was going to have now.

Souda nodded. “Now you bring it up… I guess you’re right. Long as there’s spares, it’s all good.”

“A _spare…?”_ Monomi repeated. “I don’t like the sound of that word!”

Togami chuckled. “Your timing is impeccable, though. There is something I wanted to ask you.”

Monomi turned around to glance up at the heir.

“Answer me. What does this countdown mean?”

So the clock was a countdown? Interesting.

Monomi’s face went pale as she cowered in fear in the presence of Togami. “…Hoeh? Countdown?” She repeated. “Howawa, are you talking about _that_ thing?! U…Um… I’m vewy sorry…” She paused softly, sounding close to tears. “That’s… a little difficult for me to understand…”

“Are you telling the truth? Do you really not know…?” Pekoyama asked as she crossed her arms.

Monomi cried, shaking in panic. “I… I’m sorry… I’m not pwivy to everything Monokuma is doing…”

Togami groaned. “You’re his big sister, and you don’t know?!”

“I am _not_ my baby bwother’s big sister!”

 _Which is it? Do you accept your new setup or not?_ Citrine rolled his eyes. She was acting just like a stereotypical _off color_ . Which, despite Citrine _being…_ it wasn’t like he was openly _defiant_ to his role. He was just built differently, and he had to survive differently because of it. 

Monomi clapped her hands. “A… anyway…! Let’s figure it out together! Let’s drive that meanie Monokuma off this island!”

“If you don’t know anything about this timer, you’re useless. Go away.”

“Um…” Monomi stepped back, almost stumbling. “But, _together…”_

“Go. Away.” Togami snapped.

Monomi's face was full of tears, almost like Tsumiki, as she ran away. “Kya! I…I’m sowwy!”

There was a moment of silence as everyone just… looked at eachother. In silence. Just like… last night.

Sonia was the first to break the silence. “Um… I think we treated her a little too harshly, do you not agree?” She clenched her hands together. “I feel a bit sorry for her…”

Souda perked his arm onto the princesses shoulder. “Sonia-san! May I call you Sonia-san?! I’m gonna call you Sonia-san!” He paused. “…You shouldn’t sympathize with that bunny. She’s _probably_ in cahoots with Monokuma.”

Kuzuryuu shook his head. “Let’s forget those stuffed toys… the issue of this clock is far more important, isn’t it?”

“It is ominous, is it not?” Togami said, almost trying to ask the group a question. “How could someone install that _large_ of a construction in just a single night? Hmmm…”

This situation was far too impossible for Citrine to even unravel. Especially as an engineer himself, something that _big_ would be near impossible to create in a single day. “I can’t even imagine…”

Hanamura laughed. “In other words, _this isn’t reality!_ This is the ultimate proof!”

...Was this just a nightmare Citrine was having? Just a bad dream?

No… he still couldn’t think that. Hanamura was just feeding into their collective wish that none of this was real.

Togami sighed. “But, that’s not the only thing that’s difficult to imagine… everything that occurred in the last 24 hours has been a giant mess of unimaginable things…” He paused, to press his glasses up. “For example: how did the sixteen of us get to this island…?”

“It’s a pain, so I decided not to think about that…” Souda groaned. “Sure is a mystery, though.”

Togami sighed. “And it’s only the first. Jabberwock Island is a famous resort location. How come it’s been deserted? There aren’t any tourists here, not to mention the local population…” Citrine was just… is such a thing really possible?

“An extravagant civilization, fated to fall into ruin…” Tanaka nodded. “Void became existence, and existence void…”

Tsumiki stepped back, letting go of Saionji’s hand. “Are you saying… _they’ve all been destroyed?”_

Sonia crossed her arms, nodding. “Civilization is much akin to fruit. Shortly after ripening it will rot, and, without fail, fall. Growing wealth makes fanatics of private enterprises. Bureaucrats shape the law into a tool that serves only to keep them in power. As a result, the weight of vested interest sinks the country into conservatism, and all attempts at reform are crushed… It truly is a sad state of affairs.”

...What the hell did any of that mean?

“Um, that kinda went over my head, but I don’t think that’s what’s going on here…” Citrine mumbled, glancing at Sonia.

“It’s simple, you dumb slut…” Saionji barked, giving Citrine a smug look. What a jerk. “They used those Monobeasts and massacred eeeveryone on the island, didn’t they?”

Nidai's face grew pale in horror and shock. “And _that’s_ how it became an uninhabited island?!”

The gem felt a lump in his throat. That was… a grim thought, as much he could care less… it was still unfortunate.

Togami breathed in sharply. “It’s possible, but… we don’t know for certain that’s what happened, when all is said and done, this mystery is still a mystery.”

“Gugigigigigi…!” Tsumiki cried, her breath hitching up and down tears welled in her eyes. “Th-that's… too many mysteries...!!”

“True. Mysteries everywhere…” Togami agreed with a nod. “So many astonishing mysteries piled together, this isn’t the work of some after-school club.”

Koizumi narrowed her eyes. “W… what are you trying to say…?”

“What I’m trying to say is… this situation is, without question, the work of some kind of powerful organization.” Togami explained, looking around at the group.

“…A powerful organization?” Citrine repeated. He wasn’t _too_ educated on human topics but this… was definitely interesting. With a somewhat new development like this, he wondered how things would change. 

“Monomi, Monokuma, the Monobeasts…” Togami listed, looking at the group, and then looking at the statue. “To construct sophisticated machines like these takes considerable expertise…”

“And not just expertise… It’s also extremely costly.” Souda added, looking at Togami. “The parts you need aren’t just found lying around.”

Togami nodded, crossing his arms. “In all likelihood, the organization is operating those machines while watching us through the surveillance cameras…” So, the people watching him… knew he was a gem? Knew that a threat like _Citrine_ was on earth? And they were just… putting him in a death game?

That’s… weird.

Pekoyama tilted her head. “...Are they hiding somewhere on the island?

“No…” The heir shook his head. “It wouldn’t make much sense for them to physically be here. They are probably somewhere else. Somewhere…” He paused, looking around, “safe.”

“And where… would that be?” Nidai asked, placing his fists onto his hips.

Togami sighed. “That, I do not know… In any case, it is certain that some kind of powerful organization is controlling our situation.”

And they were just doing this for fun?

Owari crossed her arms, breathing in. “Hmmm… I can’t imagine any organization that could set up a situation like this…”

“I can.” Togami said coldly. “Several, in fact. My own family’s Togami Conglomerate, the kingdom of Novoselic, and the Kuzuryuu and Koizumi families… even the Kirijo Group. Regardless, it must be an organization on the same scale as these.”

Sonia jumped. “Eh?!”

Kuzuryuu sighed. “Koizumi and I are _used_ to being suspected.” He paused, glaring at the heir. “Think what you fuckin’ want about it, she and I aren’t guilty…”

Souda stomped one of his feet down, protectively in front of Sonia. “Wait! You, Koizumi, that other group and Kuzuryuu are possibilities, sure, but I won’t allow any suspicion towards Sonia-san!” He paused. “C’mon, _look at her!_ She’s a golden haired princess! She’s nothing like the rest of you _commoners!”_

Saionji laughed, before looking at Souda. “Yeah, yeah… why is the disposable simp talking soooooo much?”

“S… simp?! Is she talking about _me?!”_

She darkly glared at Souda. “Those clothes you’re wearing… are you just trying to look cool because your personality is so shallow? Hee hee…” Saionji laughed, pressing her fingers against her lips. “It has to be _very_ difficult to survive when you’re employed as a girl’s lapdog, you know.”

“I…” Souda cried, pulling his hat over his face, “If this keeps going on with that hypocrisy of hers, she’s going to traumatize me for life!”

“Hey, Togami… Are you serious? Do you really think your or Sonia’s families are involved…?” Citrine awkwardly asked, worried. Could they… _know?_ Know that Citrine wasn’t Hinata? That was… an upsetting thought.

Togami sighed. “…I was just giving examples. I was not trying to throw suspicion into any of us. But… they definitely all count as ‘powerful organizations’…” He looked around the group.

Pekoyama shook her head, her braids gently swaying on her chest. “Even if such an organization exists… for what reason are they doing this to _us?”_

Well, Citrine finally felt an understanding with the earthling. What was the point of this game? What was the point of senseless murder? It… made no sense. Especially since this seemed disturbing to _earthlings,_ so this wasn’t a common occurrence. It was disturbing to him as it was to them.

Hanamura laughed, pointing his index fingers upwards. “By the way, how much _longer_ are we going to talk about this? Why not turn the conversation into something a little more real?”

Togami, of course, ignored that. “Our enemy’s goals are still unclear to me… This will change as soon as we know for certain who they are. In other words, our first priority is to investigate our captors’ identity.” He glanced around the group. “We shall surely also discover a means to escape if we do. Luckily, according to the Electronic Student Handbook, we are free to investigate this island… There must be a clue here somewhere. We have no time to waste…” He paused. “We have to search as if our lives depend on it.”

Owari laughed excitedly, stretching her arms. :Absolutely! Let’s go!” She paused. “Um… wait, what are we looking for again?”

“…Akane-chan, haven’t you been listening?” Koizumi sighed. “We’re looking for hints to the enemy’s identity.”

Tanaka chuckled, posing dramatically for his little tiny… fuzzballs to also pose on him. “It will not be a problem. No organization on this earth can stop me. My Four Dark Gods of Destruction will render any who oppose me to ashes!”

Sonia’s eyes lit up, running over to the breeder to investigate the animals. “Whaaaaaa! Little hamsters came out of his muffler! Heh heh.” She smiled, her hands clapping together. “Such cute little hamsters!”

Ah, hamsters. That was what they were called.

“Cute… little hamsters…?” Tanaka blushed, pulling his muffler up to cover his face. “…T…thank you…”

“Well!” Mioda paused to laugh. “...He looks quite pleased, doesn’t he!”

Souda groaned. “How can _he_ speak to Sonia-san in such a carefree way? I’ll have to give _him_ a beating later…” 

Somehow… he still didn’t think they’re being nervous enough, but… the gem _was_ thankful for this atmosphere now. It’s strange, but he could trust everybody with this job. It must be… that self-assurance that people holding a ‘Super High-school Level’ talent have about themself in the earthlings.

But…

What about _him?_

Was it really okay for him -- not as a Super High School Level -- but as a gem, to be around them? No less _help_ them? But… despite the teachings he learned on homeworld, for the glory of the Diamond Authority and nothing for the individual -- or other species, he...

Togami shook his head. “…Anyway, let me say one more thing to all of you. We have no time for foolish ideas such as murder. We have to concentrate on the things we must do right now. Let us observe, infer, perceive and understand. If that much is impossible for any of you, at the very least move your bodies. Most importantly, follow me. I will return us all to normality. You understand, don’t you?” He explained, long windedly, he then raised his right arm up, pointing at the group. _“That_ is an order from your leader.”

Mioda twirled. “Whaa, that was _super-_ cool!”

Saionji clapped her hands in enjoyment. “He lifted his right arm and it’s all wobbly! I have a nickname for him that fits perfectly – _Mr. Porkfeet!”_

Togami blushed. “M…Mr. _Porkfeet…?”_ He paused, to chuckle. “Heh… I never thought I’d see the day when someone has the nerve to call me something like that.”

Komaeda tilted his head. “…Huh? Aren’t you mad?”

“It is nothing to be mad about, is it? She took a good look at me, and came up with a nickname that fits. There is nothing deceitful or untruthful there. Or perhaps…” Togami explained, before pausing, “it’s something I’ve longed for _myself._ How ironic that I noticed it only when faced with this kind of predicament…”

_I… don’t know why he’s so pleased by this…_

Togami gave an embarrassed look. “...Pay me no attention. I was just talking to myself.”

“Um, I…” He paused. “I see…”

 _I don’t really get it… but it seems there’s more to him than being an overconfident jerk._ _He managed to stay cool in this situation…_ Citrine though softly, glancing at Togami. _Maybe I can actually rely on him…_

Komaeda clapped his hands, trying to gain attention to himself. “So, just like Togami-kun said, let’s go do whatever we can without letting unneeded thoughts come into our heads! This is certainly a bad situation, but it’s still not the worst! I mean, we’re not alone. We’re friends…” He shook his head, “no, _more_ than that… we’re comrades! We’re all in this together!”

He… was right. They _were_ stuck in this situation together.

Saionji crossed her arms. “You’re being _lame_ and _gay_ again, you dummy!”

Komaeda was considered… ‘gay’? Interesting. Yet another phrase he should look into.

“Ahaha, of course. I thought so myself.” Komaeda said with a polite nod and laugh. “And again, Saionji-san, I don’t see that as an insult.”

But… comrades, huh? It’s a little embarrassing, and Citrine didn’t think he could have ever felt it ever, but… maybe, in this situation…

No, because he was-- _they were_ in this situation… this may be true. Citrine couldn’t just be selfish and not acknowledge the plight of the earthlings.

Even in their hour of conversation, they couldn’t solve the mystery of the foreboding clock. But even then… they decided not to lose heart, and returned to their cottages in an awkward silence.

 _I should believe in the earthlings… my ‘friends’…_ Citrine thought, walking to his cottage. _...Huh. It’s still a little difficult for me, but I guess I could try doing that, even if just a little bit._

…Thinking like that was kind of a big step forward for him, isn’t it? Trusting in earthlings, even considering them his _‘friends’..._ in a situation like this, he had no choice _but_ to believe in them. They were all in the same issue _together._

He should even… hang out with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Citrine would understand the mocking Togami gets. When you consider that he probably worked with more heavy-set gem, it would just seem random. Also, yes, Nagito is gay in this (as he is in canon...). So is Hiyoko, but she's like that one tweet of "yes i am gay, yes i am homophobic, we exist"
> 
> Plus: Ibuki's weird monologue ("The comfort of death will come, for men and demons alike... ...by the guidance of the Great Will.") is a reference to SMT Nocturne. A pretty good ass game, ngl.
> 
> The 'あと31日' is 31 days left. I don't think Citrine has been on earth long enough to know how to read stuff like kanji. He's better at hiragana and katakana.
> 
> Next time... is free time event time! I bet you can assume who he hangs out with.


	13. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 3)

## Remaining Students: 16

There was a thick knock on Citrine’s cottage door. 

It honestly surprised him at first, as he was sitting in silence for a moment, trying to read one of the books in his library. Which was in his cottage, all books on ‘cognitive therapy’... especially, he found the one in english (an earthling language) quite interesting. 

Cognitive behavioral therapy… a short-term, goal-oriented psychotherapy treatment that takes a hands-on, practical approach to problem-solving. It was… quite fascinating.

...Anyways. The knock on his door.

“Hello?” Citrine asked, perking his head up. “Um, who is it…?” He walked towards the door, opening it up.

...It was Komaeda, holding a thin, shiny book. It wasn’t as thick or hard looking as the books in the gem’s library, and it looked more like that it was for… recreational uses.

“Good afternoon, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda greeted politely. “So, the girls wanted this magazine I had, and--”

“Magazine?” Citrine repeated. “...And the girls want it?”

The earthling nodded. “Yeah, it’s a fashion magazine for teenage girls and women in their twenties. It's articles about topics such as the latest fashion trends, cooking techniques, and tips for appearing more feminine have made it extremely popular.” He explained, reading off one of the pages. “...I got it from one of those _MonoMono Machines_ around the island.” He said softly, closing the ‘magazine’.

“I... see.” Citrine responded, glancing at the cover.

あん★ぁん★ぁあん フィーチャー:『江ノ島 盾子』was written in pink, curly text on the cover. Citrine could read the あん★ぁん★ぁあん clearly as... An★An★Aan, he translated, which was accompanied by a face of a stylish girl with big, pinkish blonde pigtails with bows in them… she almost looked a tad bit like Saionji. 

Regardless.

This was an interesting earthling... _thing,_ although he didn’t know _why_ the female earthlings wanted such a thing. Perhaps to use it for recreational purposes…? Still. This ‘An★An★Aan’ was a strange item indeed. 

Komaeda sighed. “...And the girls want to have a ‘girls only baking event’, but since I have the magazine, and this magazine has pastry recipes and things like it…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I could come to it with a friend, for my kindness of lending them it. Of course, only for the meal prep…”

“Are you… inviting me?” Citrine asked, pointing a finger at himself while still looking at Komaeda. 

Komaeda blushed. “Well, yeah. You’re the only one I trust to not do anything _weird_ around them, like Hanamura or Souda.”

Hmm… attending a female earthling ‘baking’ ritual… having a chance to study the culture, but also grow his bond with Komaeda. It didn’t sound like a bad thing to do, even if he had no real need for nutrients or food consumption. 

“And… we don’t have to cook anything?” Citrine asked softly.

“Nope, the girls--” The boy pauses, “Well, _Koizumi-san,_ said it was ok if we just… came and dropped the magazine off.” 

_And just… watch girls do a female ritual?_ It sounded… pleasant, just… sitting and relaxing, _observing_ . It could help the gem keep his mind off things. Plus, they _were_ all friends… at least, Citrine wanted to be their friend (even if he was a gem).

Citrine felt a smile grow on his face. “Sure! I would love to.” He said softly, exiting his cottage. “...I’m assuming it’s going to be at the hotel?”

“In the restaurant, yeah.” Komaeda answered. “Uh, be careful, according to Monomi’s forecast it might rain in a couple hours.”

 _Rain…?_ “Monomi’s forecast…?” Earth had _rain?_ Citrine was worried a bit by that, depending on how… _toxic_ the rain was. He’s had the unfortunate displeasure of dealing with acid rain, which was a horrible experience.

Komaeda nodded. “It’s a little message she sends out on the e-handbooks.”

“Ah.” Citrine mumbled, feeling a tad anxious. “Anyways… we should probably make our way to the hotel, right?”

## HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

Entering the restaurant was… pretty empty. Citrine scanned the area and… well, it was empty. Not a girl in sight.

Komaeda sighed. “It looks like no one is here aside from us…” The lucky gave a quick glance to Citrine. “Are we too early?”

A bad feeling started to grow in Citrine’s mind. Was… this a trap? Was this a ploy for someone to kill him? He suppressed the urge to cry, trying to stay calm. None of them could _realistically_ kill him at the moment, until they learn that his weak point was the gem embedded on his hand.

 _“Kyaaaaaaaaaah!”_ A girlish yell rang out, startling the two boys. 

“Uwah!?” Citrine squeaked out in response. The voice belonged to…

...Monomi, hiding under one of the dining room tables in the restaurant. 

Komaeda gave a soft sigh. “Oh, it’s only you, Monomi. Why did you shout like that?” He asked, tilting his head at the tiny rabbit girl. “You startled Hinata-kun

“C-cuz… why are Komaeda-chan and Hinata-chan here…?” The rabbit mumbled, looking worried at the two boys. “I won’t let you! Because that’s a big no-no! This is a girls-only gathering! No boys allowed!”

Komaeda sighed, pulling out the ‘magazine’ from his jacket. “We’re fully aware, Monomi-san, but Koizumi-san requested for us to-”

A head -- a head covered with lilac hairs, poked out of the kitchen. It was Nanami. “...Why’re Komaeda and Hinata here…?”

Another head -- well, full body -- exited the kitchen. By the long, cascading blonde hair, Citrine guessed it was Sonia. “I thought this was a girls only event…”

“Koizumi-san asked for the dessert magazine, Ms. Sonia…” Komaeda explained, yet again, in a soft voice. “...And I happen to have it. Hinata-kun is here for moral support.”

Nanami nodded, walking out. “Ah, I see, you two are special participants then.”

“Uh, Nanami,” Owari’s voice rang from the kitchen, “why’s Monomi here?”

The rabbit ran to Nanami’s leg, clinging onto it with her bicolored paws. As much as Citrine was wary of her… she seemed… _nicer_ than Monokuma, at least. “Um… Ibuki and Chiaki invited me...”

“Yep!” Mioda’s voice yelled from the kitchen, sounding like she was… doing something. “I invited her!”

Saionji spoke, which Citrine wasn’t happy to hear. “Whaaaaat!? The snacks will taste gross if that _thing_ hangs around!”

“Shooooock!” Mioda yelled energetically, “Just from _being_ here!?”

Girls were… weird, Citrine decided. Although, all earthlings were but girls… were a different kind of weird. Not… that being _weird_ was _bad,_ but it was… a bit awkward to deal with them. 

Nanami tilted her head, looking back into the kitchen. “But all the girls are making desserts, right? And Monomi is sort of a girl…”

“Even though it’s a stuffed animal…?” Citrine asked.

Finally, Koizumi exited the kitchen to see Citrine and Komaeda. _Took her awhile…_ regardless, she was wearing a white apron, similar to Tsumiki. She sighed, seeing the two boys. “Oh well, at this point it'd just _mean_ to kick her out, plus I’ve already made exceptions for Komaeda and Hinata to be here anyways.”

Being put on the same level as Monomi, a stuffed animal, bruised the gem’s ego. He wasn’t… _that_ insignificant, was he?

“Oh! Koizumi-san,” Komaeda said, his voice sounding… excited. “Here’s the magazine you wanted.” He then handed the photographer the magazine.

A smile grew on the photographer's freckled face. “Thanks a million Komaeda!” She ran back into the kitchen, which Citrine and Komaeda followed. “All right! Let’s start!”

Mioda, who was in an apron as well, laughed excitedly. “Yahooooo! I’m going to kick it into overdrive!” She twirled. “I may not look like it, but I love baking pastries! Especially since I worked with a confectioner who swept me off my feet~!”

“Um,” Pekoyama mumbled, “I don’t think now is the time to act like that, it’s… just cooking…”

Mioda laughed. “I guess it is! Kyaha!”

Citrine glanced at the kitchen -- the female ritual being down -- and they were just… making sweet foods. Koizumi was icing a cake along with Sonia, Pekoyama was stirring fondue, Tsumiki and Saionji were making mochi together (presumably sweet ones)... and Mioda was making a cake statue of a girl with… short hair and large breasts.

Again, earthlings were -- _no,_ are -- weird.

“Big Sis!” Saionji chirped, “Be sure to watch your fingers! You can be kinda clumsy sometimes!” Kinda was… a bit of an oversimplification of how clumsy that nurse can be.

Tsumiki glanced at the short girl. “I-I’ll do my best, Saionji! I’ll try to live up to your expectations so y-you don’t hate me!”

Citrine watched as Saionji’s face went soft with… despair? Frustration? Something like that, but regardless, she didn’t seem happy with how Tsumiki was talking. “N-no, I mean… I’m just saying you should lighten up a little bit, Big Sis!”

Sonia lightly laughed, as momentarily stopped squeezing white icing onto a pale cake. “My femininity is being hella boss and pogchamp, as Mioda would say!” 

They all seem… happy, just cooking and making treats together. A strange ritual regardless, but it was a nice change of pace from what he’s been dealing with as of late. 

Pekoyama glanced at Koizumi. “You know, Mahiru, this sort of activity… it’s not so bad once in a while…”

Mioda, while not the one Pekoyama spoke to, nodded, continuing to mold her… girl bust statue. “Hmmm… it’s not _bad,_ but ideally… it’d be more bowl shaped.”

“Mioda-san!” Komaeda awkwardly sequeked. “What… _exactly_ are you making?”

Nanami glanced at the boy. It seemed… she wasn’t going to cook, more focused on eating the finished sweets with Owari and Monomi. “She told me… for years now, she wanted to make a cookie statue of a cute, big breasted girl…” She paused, to nibble on a star shaped cookie. “...I understand the thought...”

Citrine felt his face flush at the idea. It was… a sex thing? Her dream was a sex thing? She… she better throw those dreams! Right now! Citrine didn’t even want to see something like that in his line of sight!

Owari ate the sugary creations along with Nanami, looking happy as she read through the magazine. “Om… nom…” She paused, to point at one of the pages. “I wanna try eating this!”

Komaeda glanced at the gymnast, walking over to her to look at what she was talking about. “You mean… this one on this page you’re reading, the pink croquembouche?”

“Damn right! That looks totally delicious!”

Koizumi smiled, glancing at the two. “Oh, a croquembouche? I’ve made that before! It’s a pretty simple recipe to make despite its appearance, so we should all try to make that!”

...It seemed like none of them had a true ‘objective’, just doing whatever seemed tastiest to them. ...How long were they going to do this for?

Although… it seemed they were having fun, so it wasn’t all that bad. Even if Citrine couldn’t eat them, the creation process was enough to enjoy.

But, he couldn’t stay there forever.

“Um, Komaeda…” Citrine mumbled, “Shouldn’t we… get going?”

## THE HOTEL - FIRST FLOOR

The first floor lobby was vacant of people, aside from Komaeda and Citrine, almost mirroring the large group of girls upstairs. Komaeda sighed, glancing through one of the windows in the lobby.

“...And it’s raining.” He grumbled softly. “Really badly. Sorry about this, Hinata-kun.”

Citrine watched the rain come down from the window -- it… _looked_ safe enough, translucent and… wet. Still, he… had to be safe. He never experienced earth rain, so while it was probably non toxic to earthlings… there was a chance it could be to _him._ Which was a concerning thought.

Wasn’t Komaeda’s cottage closer?

“Oh, uh,” Citrine placed a metal finger on his chin. It was cold, like always. “It’s fine. If it stays like this all day, maybe I should stay at your cottage for the night?”

Komaeda blushed at that… which was weird. “I- uh, sure?” He sputtered. “It is going to rain all night until morning but- I mean, if you want to stay in mine that’s fine, Hinata-kun…”

Citrine tilted his head. Was staying with another person in a person’s dwelling… taboo in earthling culture? How strange. What a strange concept. “It’s fine, really, Komaeda.” Citrine affirmed softly. Should he be blushing too? “It’s only for tonight.”

Komaeda began to remove his green jacket. “If you want,” He paused, as the earthling removed the large green jacket off him completely, showing off Komaeda’s skinny and pale arms. “You can borrow my jacket.”

Borrow an earthling jacket? It didn’t seem like a bad idea, plus, it’s not like Citrine wasn’t _already_ wearing earthling clothes (with the white button up and green tie). And so…

...Citrine took the jacket. It was… pretty soft, as he placed it on his shoulders. It smelled nice too. Like… fresh linen, or that weird purple plants he saw around Japan but mainly… it smelled clean.

Maybe Earthlings weren’t all useless or disgusting.

## KOMAEDA’S COTTAGE

Citrine had now decided that while Earthling rain was completely non toxic to him, it was still completely annoying to deal with. Komaeda’s jacket, which hung off his head and shoulder, was completely soaked. Thankfully, his shirt nor his leotard weren’t even damp.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was soaked. Citrine could barely make out the earthlings pale skin through the white t-shirt. His black pants fared better, along with his shoes, thankfully.

Speaking of the lucky, his cottage. Citrine was a bit surprised at the tidiness -- not only that, but the similarities to the layout to his cottage. Bed on the left side, a monitor behind it, a miniature fridge and a small library. The only difference was the lack of a reclining couch and coffee table.

There was also a small bathroom in the corner, which wasn’t in Citrine’s cottage (which was probably because Citrine didn’t _need_ a restroom).

“I apologize for the lack of space, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda spoke, softly slipping his shoes off to reveal brown, ankle length socks. “I guess it’s just my luck to get the worst cottage?”

Citrine sighed. “It looks fine, Komaeda.” He replied gently, taking the jacket off. “...I’m sorry for getting your jacket wet.”

“That’s why I gave it to you in the first place.” Komaeda laughed softly. “Better for _me_ to get soaked than a Super High School Level student like you.”

Citrine felt his face faintly blush, as his hands clasped around the wet jacket. “...That’s too kind of you, Komaeda. But you should…” The gem paused. “...But you should think about yourself more. You could get hurt. Or just get into danger.”

“I’ll be fine, Hinata-kun.”

Why was Citrine caring so much about this earthling? Realistically, he shouldn’t. If Citrine left this island (hopefully), Komaeda would just be a blip in the gem’s long lasting life span.

...Which is why he was cherishing this moment, being worried over Komaeda. Probably.

“Um, anyways, where should I sleep, Komaeda?” Citrine asked softly, tilting his head. “Since I _am_ staying here for the night.”

There was just one bed. So, would they have to…? Citrine blushed at the even the implication, as that was… a bit shameless, even for him. 

“I could always sleep on the floor.” Komaeda suggested. 

The gem sighed. “That’s too cruel.” He paused, “I mean, the floor is pretty dirty, and it’s… the floor, Komaeda. Plus, we could always…” He blushed, slightly biting his lip. “We could always… _share_ the bed.”

There was a silence between the two after Citrine said that, as Komaeda’s face grew a pale red. 

Komaeda glanced away towards his bookcase, crossing his arms. “If… that’s alright with you, Hinata-kun.” He paused, as he looked back at Citrine. “I’ll… go quickly dry off.”

The gem nodded, as Komaeda disappeared into the cottage’s restroom. With that, Citrine decided it was best to lay down on the other boy’s bed, before that, he hung the jacket up on a thin coat rack nearest to the bed.

With the sensations the gem could feel, which mainly in the torso, the bed was… nearly identical to his own. Relatively soft, with the same white bedding and same set of two pillows. The big difference was that it had a smell of rainwater and standard issued soap, basically smelling like absolutely nothing. 

Citrine’s own bed had a strange smell in the morning -- obviously because he _slept_ in it. It was… aurantiol, anthranilate de methyl and nerolidol, smells Citrine knew from his short time working in a laboratory. In short: Citrine smelled like those little white flowers that bloomed on those weird, orange fruit orbs. Whatever they were called.

He closed his eyes and he… heard those crashing waves, still faint in the distance, although it was much easier to hear the pouring rain rattle on the cottage’s roof. It still sounded just as mocking to him -- a repeating mantra of _This is not the world you knew, Citrine from White Diamond’s Court._

...Citrine almost tried to ignore, which thankfully, was when Komaeda returned from the restroom with a new skirt -- a plain black shirt, opposing the white shirt with a red cross he typically wore.

“Sorry I took long.” Komaeda apologized. “My hair gets pretty unmanageable when it’s wet.”

Citrine sat up, blinking. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it!” The gem didn’t mind being so friendly, Komaeda seemed trustable enough… but was he trustable enough to come out as a gem? Maybe not. That might hurt the earthlings feelings.

The human walked softly towards the miniature library, looking through it, before grabbing a thin white book. It was unlike the hard cover books Citrine had, nor was it like the shiny cover of the magazine that was now in the possession of the girls. 

####  **「エクストラレストリアルライフと検閲」**

**N.チャンドラウィクラマシンゲ**

Citrine eyed the cover, trying to translate it into the gem language. It was… _‘EXTRATERRESTRIAL LIFE AND…’_ and two kanji he couldn’t read. Great. Additionally, apparently it was written by an earthling named ‘Chandra Wickramasinghe’.

But it seemed a bit ironic, Citrine thought. Komaeda was looking at a book about extraterrestrial life (which Citrine understood ment aliens) while in the _room_ with an extraterrestrial (or just an alien), although unknowingly.

Komaeda walked towards the bed, book still in hand. “I was intending to read this tonight,” He paused to get onto the, sitting next to Citrine, “is that ok with you?”

“Perfectly fine,” Citrine said softly, “I wouldn’t even mind if you read it to me.”

The earthling gave an airy laugh, it sounded more like weeze if anything. “I didn’t take you for someone with an interest in alien life.”

 _Because I am one. I am an alien lifeform and I should technically not be on earth or in this killing game._ “I could say the same for you.” _I’m sorry that I can’t even tell you this safely now because of the killing game._

“I find the idea interesting to me.” Komaeda answered. “In fact, I almost wanted to become a luminary of the stars, an astronaut, I mean, but… uh, anyways, this essay is more about astrobiology, which is the study of microbial life rather than actual _alien_ lifeforms.”

Citrine placed in his head, before glancing his eyes at the LCD clock on the monitor in front of the bed. _9:30._

That was pretty late… how long were they with the girls at the restaurant? Or… how long was this morning's meeting with Togami? Still… it wasn’t _that_ bad. It did take him from the current situation of the killing game. (Which is probably why he was in Komaeda’s cottage, despite the immediate danger of it and the chance to get murdered… there was a wish in his heart that Citrine would wake up safe in the morning.)

Komaeda breathed in, glancing at the gem, as he opened the thin book. “Do you want me to start reading, Hinata-kun?”

Citrine simply nodded. “...Sure.”

“Introduction; The ingress of alien microbial life onto our planet, whether dead or alive should not by any rational argument be perceived as a cause for concern.” Komaeda began to read, his voice soft yet deep as always. “This is particularly so if, as appears likely, a similar process of microbial injection has continued throughout geological time. Unlike the prospect of discovering alien intelligence which might be justifiably viewed with apprehension, the humblest of microbial life-forms occurring extraterrestrially would not constitute a threat.”

Citrine closed his eyes, feeling himself become tired. Despite sleeping last night, it wasn’t _good_ sleep -- he did feel awfully achy in his hip this morning… he wondered if his legs and arms did the same, but they’ve been so numb for so long the gem wondered if they could _feel_ anything now.

“Neither would the discovery of alien microbes impinge on any issues of national sovereignty or defence,” The earthling read, as Citrine felt his consciousness fade away as he slowly fell asleep, “nor challenge our cherished position as the dominant lifeform in our corner of the Universe.” Dominant lifeforms in the universe…? How… woefully misinformed. So… woefully incorrect. Regardless, Komaeda continued. “Over the past three decades we have witnessed a rapid growth of evidence for extraterrestrial microbial life. Along with it has grown a tendency on the part of scientific establishments to deny or renounce the data or even denigrate the advocates of alien life.”

A turn of the page, which worked in tandem with Citrine's fading alertness and a yawn from Komaeda. “My own personal involvement in this matter dates back to the 1970’s when, together with the late Fred Hoyle, I was investigating the nature of interstellar dust. At this time evidence for organic molecules in interstellar clouds was accumulating at a rapid pace, and the interstellar dust grains that were hitherto believed to be composed of inorganic ices were shown by us to contain complex organic polymers of possible biological provenance.”

Citrine soon fell asleep after a couple of minutes of Komaeda reading scientific theory (as if it were a lullaby to the gem), with his consciousness fading and going into an inky black abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Komaeda would like aliens. Ironic, given who his friend is.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put this originally, but I believe Citrines the type to just... smell like citrus. Which is obvious given his name, as Citrine comes from Citron, which is French for citrus. Also, Hajime likes oj.


	14. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A lot of discussions of sex, typical Hanamura/Saionji hijinks, paranoia

##  Remaining Students: 16

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…” _ Monokuma’s voice rang, waking Citrine up… as well as Komaeda.  _ “Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth! For today, you might as well fuckin’ die!” _

Citrine was cuddling with Komaeda. 

Well, that meant something very important: Komaeda was a trustable person, as Citrine didn’t have stab wounds in his chest, nor any damage to his limb enhancers. Nor did he feel any cracking in his gem.

Citrine sat up, letting out a yawn. “Goodmorning, Komaeda.”

Komaeda yawned as well, sitting up to stretch his arms. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, as we just slept in the same bed...” He paused to blush, “...Hajime-kun.”

_ Isn’t using last names even more formal? Well, whatever.  _ “I see…”  _ It was Komaeda Nagito, right…?  _ “Nagito.”

...Was it that much of a big deal to earthlings to be this close?

“Do you think that everyone is at the restaurant already?” Citrine asked, as he stood. He felt the joint in his torso crick softly. “...I’m assuming that there’s no meeting this morning.”

Komaeda (or should Citrine start referring to him as Nagito? Probably) stood as well. “Most likely, although there’s nothing to discuss.” He stretched his arm out. “Pretty sure on that.”

Unless there was a discussion on ways to escape to the island, there was nothing to talk about. Mainly because, unless Monokuma provoked them… there was nothing.

Of course… that’s not considering if Togami talks about the punishment that Monokuma has sent up for those who broke the rules. There was no way for him to  _ make  _ them tell, as it wasn’t a motive for murder and more or less just blackmail. And hypothetically, it was  _ worse  _ to make them confess to their secret because… Citrine mentally shuddered at the thought of what Monokuma might do for rule breaking after that. 

“You alright, Hajime-kun?” Nagito asked.

Citrine sighed. “I’m just… thinking about Monokuma.” He paused. “You… he talked to you about the punishment for breaking the rules, right?”

The earthling went silent.

“I’ll take… that as a yes.” Citrine mumbled. “I’m sorry for making you remember that.”

Nagito blushed. “Oh! It’s ok, don’t worry about it, Hajime-kun.” He paused, to sigh. “It’s just… Monokuma’s blackmail is more life ruining for me, than say… for anyone else on this island.”

“Really?”

Nagito gave a soft laugh. “What, are you interested in knowing?” The lucky joked. “I’ll only tell if you reveal yours.”

_ And reveal I’m not Hinata Hajime? Why would I do that?  _ Citrine softly paused in his movement. “I… don’t think I can do that.” He paused, vocally, feeling his eyebrows furrow slightly. “...I’m sorry, it’s just… too embarrassing and incriminating for me to even say it out loud.”

Nagito gave a soft sigh. “...That’s how it is for me, too. It’s just… too absolutely horrible for me to even talk about.” He then moved towards the front door. “Anyways, Hajime-kun, we should probably go to the restaurant now. Everyone else is waiting for us, right?”

“Right.”

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

The restaurant was relatively silent, as Nagito and Citrine entered, seeing a small group of the call quietly eat. 

Mioda, Pekoyama, Nanami, Togami, Hanamura, and Souda. It was a little worrying to Citrine, giving him a slight chill down his spine.

_ We’re missing Kuzuryuu, Koizumi, Tanaka, Sonia, Owari, Nidai, Mikan and Saionji. Komaeda is with me.  _ Citrine goes over, observing.  _ Where the hell is everyone? _

“Good om-nom-noming you two!” Mioda says, friendly as ever, with a wave. “Ibuki is pleased to see you guys up and at ‘em.”

Citrine nods. “...Thank you?” He coughs, trying to steady his mind.  _ There are eight earthlings missing.  _ He thinks.  _ They have to be asleep. No one would want to kill someone. I’m just acting paranoid.  _ “I see you are just as chipper as always, Mioda.” _I'm just paranoid. Focus on the conversations of the earthlings here._

“How was the croquembouche?” Nagito asks, sitting near her, with a single weird… circle thing with a whole in it. “I remember you were making that yesterday.”

Hanamura smiled. “Croquembouche? An interesting pastry to be making around a man, Mioda.” He pauses. “Oh, Mioda, were you trying to get into Komaeda’s  _ pants  _ by making pastries?”

“Ew! Ew!” Mioda squawked, her face going red. “No! Ibuki would never!”

Nanami sighs, lifting her head up from her console. “It was a girls only event.” She explains, looking at the chef. “And Owari-san wanted to try it.”

“A girls only event and  _ Komaeda, a guy,  _ was there?” Souda questions.

Pekoyama, who was glancing at the game screen Nanami was playing. “So was Hinata-san,” she pauses, glancing at the gem, before looking at Souda, and then looking back at Nanami’s game. “And also Monomi.”

_ Someone could be dead.  _ “But, Monomi’s a girl, Pekoyama.” Nanami argues, a chirp coming from her console. “So it’s only weird Komaeda and Hinata-kun were there… I think.”

_ “Ayyyyyyy _ what’s all  _ that  _ about?” Hanamura asks, with a slightly perverted smile. 

_ Someone could be killing another person.  _ “Man, how come the  _ lucky student  _ and the  _ therapist  _ get that more chicks than me?” 

Nagito groaned. “You’re assuming _ a lot  _ more happened that actually did.” He pauses.  _ Someone might’ve been killed.  _ “They just made sweets. Hajime-kun and I dropped a magazine off. Nothing happened.”

“Yeah, that makes you sound  _ less  _ suspicious, Komaeda. How many girls did you flirt with yesterday?” _ Someone might be hiding a body right now. Or finding one.  _ He sighs. “Also,  _ ‘Hajime’? _ You two are on a first name basis now?” Souda observes, clearly surprised. 

Wait,  _ Hajime _ was the first name? Citrine could’ve sworn that  _ Hinata  _ was the first name. Weird.

“Well,” Nagito pauses, “we’ve grown close as friends. I trust him, because I think Hajime is a nice guy, you know? So I think that’s enough to be on a first name basis.” The lucky student explains, with Citrine half listening. The gem’s  _ mostly  _ paying attention, trying to not think about… murder, and uncomfortable things like that.

However, Citrine  _ knows  _ he’s failing. Because of his paranoia, images of lifeless corpses belonging to different people and killed by different methods keep flashing in his mind, and it’s terrifying to him.

Sure, they were earthlings, but… no one  _ deserves  _ to die.

Hanamura nods. “I always figured Komaeda played for the other team… but...” His nose began to bleed. “...Yes, I see it! Two flowers -- a gladiolus lily and an orange blossom -- glistening with dew and growing on morning wood, blooming  _ vibrantly  _ on this tropical island!” He pauses to wipe his nose. “Hehe, yes! I see that Komaeda and Hinata have entered the  _ wonderful  _ and  _ lovely  _ world of BL!”

“It’s not like that!” Nagito’s face flushed, going a bright red. 

_ Saionji is tiny, Mikan and Sonia are easy targets… and Kuzuryuu and Tanaka seem like people would kill without regard... _

__ “...That’s one of the  _ weirdest  _ metaphors for sex I’ve ever heard,” Pekoyama mumbles out. “And… don’t fantasize about weird things like that about your classmates.”

“Ew! Ibuki thought Hana-chan was talking about flowers, and that Koko-chan and Hedgehog-chan becoming boat life hobbyists, not  _ sex!” _ She pauses, sticking her tongue out. “...Just kidding. Ibuki knew exactly  _ what  _ he was talking about, Ibuki just wanted to feign ignorance.”

Togami groaned. “Do you have to squabble about… that, this early in the morning? I’m  _ trying  _ to drink my coffee without vomiting.” 

“Completely agree, but um… Mioda, er, why did you call me...” The gem nodded, sitting down next to Nagito. _ “...Hedgehog-chan?”  _ Citrine repeated, being completely caught off guard.

She laughed. “Of course! I’ve given everyone cute nicknames. Like,” she pointed at Nagito, “he’s Marshmallow-chan. Because his hair is like a marshmallow!”

Nagito just awkwardly laughed in response.

Then to Pekoyama. “...Pekopeko-chan! Because her given name is cute, Ibuki wants to say it twice! Because her given name is cute, Ibuki wants to say it twice!” She squawked. “Gyah! Why did I say that  _ twice!?” _

The swordswoman blushed. “Um, thank you?” She pauses. “Should…  _ I  _ say that twice too…?”

“Anyways,” Mioda turned her attention to Souda. “Cola-kun!” She pauses. “...Because I honestly couldn’t really think of anything unique. Sorry, Cola-kun!”

“Gee, thanks.”

Mioda looked at Citrine. “You’re Hedgehog-chan.” She giggles. “Because your hair is prickly as a hedgehog's spines!”

_ Hedgehog?  _ “I… see.”  _ What was a hedgehog? _

She glomped onto Nanami, squishing the smaller girl's cheeks. “She’s Robonami-chan! Because she’s beep-y and boop-y like a robot! And cute like one too!”

“I’m  _ not  _ a robot.” Nanami corrected. “I’m Chiaki.”

Mioda let go of Nanami, to look at Hanamura. “He’s… hmmmm… I haven’t thought of one yet! Maybe he should be Perv-chan…?”

“I’ll take that with pride, Mioda.” Hanamura says with a purr.

Nagito groans. “Of course.” He sighs. “Of course you would take that with pride, Hanamura.”

“Annnnnndddd…!” Mioda paused to do a drumroll on her thigh, which brought her skirt up slightly, revealing the hemline of her undergarments. “...Togami is Tofu-sama! Because he’s soft and squishy like Tofu and he’s also in white and his  _ name  _ means white!” She sat back down. “I didn’t like the nickname Hiyo-chan gave Tofu-sama, so Ibuki decided to give him a sweet one!”

Togami paused for a moment, clearly surprised. “...I see. That’s quite sweet of you, Mioda.” He sighs, a smile on his face. “Or should I call you Mio-san…?”

A voice rang out, calling from downstairs, making Citrine freeze at first.

_ “Fuyuhiko! How could you sleep in!?”  _ Koizumi’s voice snapped.

_ Koizumi and Kuzuryuu are alive. _

A high pitched groan came up from the stairs.

“Jesus, do you two pig-barfs have to bicker  _ all the time?”  _ Saionji's voice snapped, as she entered the dining hall. “You’re making Big Sis upset.”

Tsumiki whimpered. “Um, it’s ok, Hiyoko… I mean!” She squeaked to a pause. “I-it’s not fine that t-they’re arguing! I’m sorry!”

_ Saionji and Tsumiki are alive. _

Sonia came second. “I’ve never seen a couple argue like that before!” She was with Tanaka, who seemed to be groggy. “It was so peculiar and cute!”

_ Sonia and Tanaka are alive.  _

Koizumi ran up the stairs, pulling Owari behind her, with Kuzuryuu and Nidai following behind. “I can’t believe you slept in!”

_ Everyone was okay.  _ That was a relief.

“C’mon!” Owari groaned. “I couldn’t get a wink of sleep due to the rain. It was so friggen’ loud!”

Nagito shrugged. “Really?” He paused. “Hajime-kun and I were able to sleep through it, maybe it was because you had too much sugar.”

“He’s right,” Citrine added, “rain was actually kinda nice, along with the crashing waves and staying with Nagito.”

The lucky student blushed, looking away. “Hey, Hajime-kun, don’t say things like that…”

Hanamura chuckled. “Ohhhh, so  _ that’s  _ why you’re on a first name basis!” The chef smiled, looking… happy. He… wasn’t necessarily  _ wrong,  _ but the way Hanamura was speaking… “I could just imagine it-- once the sun went down and the rain began pouring down, Komaeda was frolicking in Hinata’s orange blossoms!”

“Non. Nope. No. Nada.” Koizumi groaned in disgust, crossing her arms and her eyes shut. “Jeez. Stop thinking about that. Especially in public. God.”

Citrine tilted his head. “Nagito frolicking in my…  _ what?”  _ Orange blossoms? That was a flower, right?

Why would Nagito frolic in something that the gem didn’t have…? Gems could have life grow in or inside them, although there were exceptions, but flowers definitely couldn’t grow inside a gem.

Unless, it was… a metaphor…? Citrine didn’t want to think too hard on it. Knowing Hanamura, it was probably something  _ sexual.  _ But still… frolicking was like… playing, right? Citrine knew little of mammalian earthling reproduction (in fact, even  _ gem  _ reproduction was a mystery), but why would it have playing involved…?

\--No! He didn’t want to think about it, and it wasn’t like he was going to get a demonstration, so he wasn’t going to. The reproduction section of his earthling culture research paper would be left to the hands of his superiors.

“It’s nothing, Hinata. It’s not something to talk about right now.” Koizumi said sternly, almost sounding like… a parent. Which was like a superior. “Hanamura is just being  _ weird.” _

Hanamura chuckled. “Oh, come on Koizumi, I’m just joking.”

“Anyways,” Koizumi said, ignoring the chef, as she sat. “...Shouldn’t we have a meeting?”

Togami shakes his head. “There’s nothing  _ to  _ discuss this morning.” 

“Unless,” Citrine mumbles. “We wanna discuss the… blackmail, Monokuma gave us.”

The group goes silent. Clearly, everyone has dealt with the damn bear. If Citrine could kill one person on this island, it would be that dumbass bear. Fucker! (That was an expletive earthlings used, right?)

Togami takes a deep breath. “...Yes, we could discuss the punishment clause we were given.” He pauses. “If you are all unaware, which I doubt, I shall explain what the punishment clause is for rule breaking… at least, for the first time.”

Saionji groaned. “Whhyyyyy? He all visited us yesterday morning, right? So we should all know!”

“Um, ehe,” Mioda laughs uncomfortably, “he didn’t visit Ibuki. Or maybe Ibuki was asleep when he visited…”

Saionji giggled, mockingly. “Your existence is  _ useless,  _ Ibuki,” She snips, “I almost despise you as much as whore Hinata.” 

_ What the hell did I do this time…!? _

“Ibuki thinks: if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all!” Mioda explained, taking Saionji’s insult with grace. “So be nicer to people, Hiyo-chan!”

Saionji closed her mouth in a smile, staying silent as she just glared daggers at Mioda.

“...Huh?” Mioda squeaked. “Hiyo-chan?”

Saionji laughed. “...Well, you said if I had nothing  _ nice  _ to say…” She paused, “...because your face, style, figure, and personality totally suck."

“Kyahahahahahaha!” Mioda laughed, weird white liquid shooting out of her mouth… and thankfully not hitting anyone. “Kyahahahahahaaha! Your words of truth cut deep, Hiyo-chan!”

Togami groaned. “...Can you two stop? We’re  _ trying  _ to have a discussion.” He sighs. “Regardless, the rule breaking punishment clause is… what it sounds like, however, if someone breaks a rule, Monokuma will reveal that person’s deepest, darkest secret.”

_ “Hajime Hinata” is not Hajime Hinata. _ Citrine thinks, shuddering. “...Yeah.” He mumbles out. “That’s… a bit concerning.”  _ If my identity is revealed then… everyone will stop trusting me. Or… _

_...I could hypothetically get framed for a killing. _

“A lot of these secrets are, presumably, highly embarrassing,” Togami pauses, “or worse, life ruining.”

Citrine thought of Nagito.

“The problem isn’t the secrets, as they won’t be revealed unless we break the rules, so we don’t have to reveal them now.” Togami continues. “It’s where they came from. Monomi.”

Koizumi nods. “Very much so. How would Monomi get that…  _ stuff  _ about us in the first place? I highly doubt Hopes’ Peak would have information on us.” She pauses. “Or, whoever controls her and Monokuma.”

“Are you talking about, like…” Nagito pauses, “...a mastermind?”

Koizumi crosses her arms. “Yes, exactly.” 

“Can we  _ really  _ trust what Monokuma says?” Nanami adds, looking up from her console. “What if he’s lying about getting it from Monomi?”

Mioda nods. “Yeah, Ibuki highly doubts that Monomi would do that.” She pauses to cough. “Like, seriously… when she was Usami, she just wanted us to get along. I don’t think she would  _ willingly  _ want us to kill each other.” Her voice sounds a little different, not as high pitch, and more mature sounding.

“It seems we should investigate first before we start accusing Monomi.” Togami says sternly. “I agree with Mioda, Monomi doesn’t seem the type to do something like that.” He pauses. “I believe, for the day, we should disperse and do what we have been doing.”

Koizumi stretched her arm. “I guess that's an adjourned meeting, huh?”

Citrine breathes. It  _ seemed  _ that cleared stuff up, but he was… still weary of Monomi. She didn’t seem trustable. He watches as most of the group disperses, leaving the restaurant, leaving Citrine with just Nagito and Mioda.

He felt a glomp. “Hedgehog-chan!” 

“...Mioda…?” He mumbled, “Yes?”

“Ibuki wants to hang out with you and Marshmallow-chan!” Mioda says in joy. “You two always have fun! Kyaha!”

Nagito smiles awkwardly. “Of course, that would be nice, Mioda-san.”

The small musician shimmied into the seat next to Citrine, with Nagito joined. “Ah! Yes, yessss!” She said in joy, making a hissing noise when pronouncing her  _ s’s,  _ rubbing her hands together..

"Um...what?"

“Um, ok, um, ok,” Mioda pauses, “were you two ever in any school clubs?”

School clubs? Weird.

Nagito hummed, rubbing his chin. “School clubs, huh… I wasn't in any clubs, because of…” A pause, “family stuff.”

Citrine nodded.

“Hyaaaakyahahahahaha!” She claps her hands together. “That's a major bingo!”

Nagito’s eyes widened. “Wh-what is, Mioda?”

“Well, isn't it obvious!? You two should be part of Ibuki's music-club-turned-band from now on! For a while, everyone thought music-clubs-turned-bands were outdated because the rock-and-roll boom was dying off…” She explained, pausing between every sentence to take a breath. “But now, music-clubs-turned-bands are super popular with boys for some reason! We should jump on the bandwagon, too!”

A… band? It was a weird concept to him, mainly because even on Homeworld, Citrine wasn’t in any real groups. Work was one thing, having  _ friends  _ was another thing. “But I'm not really into music…” He mumbled.

“Nooooo problem! You can just pretend you're playing an instrument while a music track plays in the background.”

Nagito sighed, rubbing one of his temples. “That's not something the Super High school Level Music Club Member should say…” But even if we’re pretending, I've only played stuff like violin.”

“I’ve… never played any kind of instrument.”

Mioda gave a sweet smile, leaning forward. “Don’t worry, everyone starts at that point. As long as you feel the love, there's no problem.”

“What do I have to do…” Citrine paused, “...if I don't really ‘feel the love’?” He said the last thing with making air quotes with his limb enhancer fingers.

“It's okay! Jamming out is sooooo much fun! You'll be so popular with the ladies!” Mioda explained, her mouth going a mile a minute. “Chicks go out with guys who pretend to be musicians all the time! By the way, Ibuki thinks guys who don't like bands are narcissists, so she doesn't like them!”

Nagito gave a soft laugh. “That… isn't something the Super High school Level Music Club Member should say  _ either…” _

“Yep, yep! Now choose the musical instrument you wanna use Hedgehog-chan!” Mioda paused, to point a finger up, remembering something. “Ah, but, Ibuki has dibs on the guitar, so you can't use that!”

_ Looks like I've been roped into her scheme, along with Nagito... I guess I really have to choose something… I've never played any type of instrument before, so it doesn't really matter… _ Citrine thought, tapping his fingertips on his thigh. What was the next best thing to a guitar…?

“I'll use the bass then…” Citrine mumbled.

“Nope! Denied!” Mioda said, making an x salute with her arms. “That’s for Marshmallow-chan!”

Nagito pointed a finger at himself, blushing in surprise. “What, me!?”

Citrine squeaked. “What!? Why!? I thought it was fine as long as I didn't pick the guitar?” He paused. “And why Nagito? Not be rude, but…”

“It’s alright.”

“Hmmm, well,” Mioda lounged, crossing her legs and arms, “Marshmallow-chan has the energies of a bassist, you know? He’s silent and soft, like Curt Cobain.”

Nagito sighed. “You’re thinking of Krist Novoselic, Mioda-san.” The other boy corrected. “Curt Cobain was the guitarist and lyricist of Nirvana, so somewhat like you.”

“Regardless,” Mioda said with a sigh before a smirking, looping her arms over Nagito’s and Citrine’s necks, hanging her hands off gently. “Hedgehog-chan, you might stand out  _ too  _ much with your shapely body and spikey hair, and steal Ibuki's spotlight.” She paused. “She's supposed to be the main event, y'know.”

_ What a selfish reason… _ Citrine thought again, racking his mind for instruments he knew off. Well… percussion instruments seem easy enough. “Then… I guess the drums…?”

“That's awesome! All right, it's decided! A bass is good for Marshmallow-chan because of his thin body and mature aura! Drums are great for you Hedgehog-chan, ‘cause you can just hit 'em to the beat, and you don't even need to know how to read music! And-” The girl paused to take a deep breath, her excitement clear as day. “And as long as you can move your arms and legs independently of each other, even a novice can play them real easy!”

“Every drummer in the  _ world  _ would hate you for saying that…” Nagito said with a sigh.

Mioda removed her arms from hanging off Nagito and Citrine’s shoulders, and then clapped her hands. “Now that we've decided on an instrument for us all…” Mioda nodded, crossing her arms. That wasn’t exactly true, as Mioda basically decided for Nagito. “...Let's start with learning how to use a loudspeaker!”

Nagito was shocked by that. “Um, Mioda--” He pauses, “Why would you need a  _ loudspeaker  _ for our after school band? That doesn’t even have a name?”

“What are you saying? It's a must-have item for live performances.” Mioda placed her hands on her hips. “It doesn't mean you just hold it and scream into it! If you don't put your soul into it, the loudspeaker won't respond to you! Gyahaha!” She cackled, stomping her foot onto a clean dining table. “Put your soul into it! Shout! Shout!”

He was forced to do some weird training that didn't make any sense to Citrine at all. Then again, he didn't really understand Mioda to begin with, but with this, he didn't understand her even more.

_ >I parted ways with Mioda and Nagito, and went back to my room feeling exhausted... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Mioda, Komaeda and Hajime would be a cool group of friends. I wonder what their band would be named? Or their music style? Some food for thoughts for you guys.


	15. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Typical Kuzuryuu antics (death threats), c word usage, misogyny

“Oh, one last thing Hajime,” Nagito said softly, pulling a manilla envelope from his jacket pocket, as the two exited the hotel, “could you drop this off at Togami’s mailbox?”

Citrine softly took the envelope from the other boy's hands. “Why can’t you?”

 _十神 白夜..._ Citrine could make out the “十” as a kanji for _To,_ probably meaning that the letter was addressed to _Byakuya Togami,_ which was written in thick pencil lettering. It looked a tad sloppy, but perhaps Nagito was writing it in a hurry.

“I promised to help Mikan-san.” Nagito explained, looking at the gem. “Since Saionji-san is going to be there, I’ll try and fix your reputation to her… considering she kind of hates you.”

Saionji’s high pitched voice echoed in his mind, calling himself various crude phrases and horrid words such as _slut_ or _whore._ Which he would half to do research on, to understand why they would be considered insults.

“...I’m well aware of Saionji’s opinion on me.”

Nagito gave an awkward laugh, as he began to exit the hotel lobby. “I don’t think she means anything by it, she’s just… really defensive of Mikan-san, I think.”

“I’m well aware of that, too.” Saionji was acting like a pearl to her master with Mikan… was Saionji a retainer of sorts in earthling standards…? Interesting.

The two went their separate ways after that.

## Later

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

A familiar chime rang out, waking Citrine up. 

He was simply relaxing in his cottage, trying to ignore the situation he was in. After Mioda had worn him out (along Nagito) and dropped off the letter in Togami’s mail box, he returned to his cottage.

...Which he then fell asleep on the floor after a good cry (he’s still not used to being in a horrid situation like a killing game).

But, regardless…

He felt his body stiffen up, feeling fear. But… “Eh? That chime right now, that’s…!”

Citrine stared into the monitor at the corner of his room. And there, on it, was Monokuma.

 _“Um, this is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”_ Monokuma began, taking a swig of his drink. _“Yoohoo! It’s time for your long-awaited recreation activities! What kind of exciting activities await you bastards? It’s too late to – wait, that’s not it. I can’t wait to find out! We realize this is getting tedious, but for now - come and gather at Jabberwock Park!”_

Gather… at the park? What the hell is that bear planning, at this time of night? Instantly, a bad feeling took over the gem’s entire body. His skin crawled with goosebumps.

_It’s forbidden to oppose Monokuma… which means I just can’t ignore that announcement, right? In other words… I have no choice but to go._

“Shit!” The gem snapped, standing up. “What does he want this time?!”

* * *

## JABBERWOCK PARK

#### ılı.lıllılı.ıllı. Despair Syndrome (2) ılı.lıllılı.ıllı.

* * *

  
  


When he arrived, everyone else was already at the park. Weirdly, there was a stage in front of the clock, adorned with orange lamps and two microphones. The backing was a red and white checkerboard pattern.

It looked… tacky.

“Late again.” Togami groaned. “Do I have to have Komaeda escort you to be on time? Or are you just going to stay a coward?”

Nagito gave a soft yawn. “Please don’t say things like that, Togami.”

 _I’d like to deny that… but he’s not entirely wrong._ “...My apologies.” Citrine mumbled, trying to hold back any hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

The larger male nodded. “…In any case, it seems we are all here.”

“So, what’s it gonna be this time…?” Souda asked sheepishly, hand on his head. “It really is a pain…”

“…In that case, you shouldn’t have come.” Kuzuryuu groaned at Souda, rubbing one of his eyes, clearing a bit tired. “Pussy.”

Souda pulled his hat over his head. “B-but…” The mechanic stammered. “Who knows what’d happen to me if I didn’t…”

“Oh? That is a good question.” Kuzuryuu answered, with a nod. “I wish you would’ve tested that for us.”

The group went silent, before Mioda spoke up.

She pouted, her arms crossed. “Hey, even Ibuki can tell that was a little _too_ sarcastic! Ibuki bet you only came here because you got scared yourself!”

Kuzuryuu gave the musician a glare that could kill. “…What did you fucking say, you bitch?!”

“She’s saying... even a high-and-mighty yakuza like you can’t handle those monsters.” Nanami explained. “...I think.”

The yakuza grit his teeth. “You… _bitch!”_ He snapped venomously at Mioda. “Do you wanna say that to my face, or let your lap dog do it for you!?”

“Don’t insult Nanami like that!” Mioda responded back, sounding insulted. 

“S… Stop it.” Nagito said firmly, putting himself between Mioda, Nanami and Kuzuryuu. “We’re all _friends_ here - we should stick together!”

Kuzuryuu lowered his eyebrows, furrowing his brow. “Aa? Friends? I think you’re making a big mistake, you skinny _cunt_.” The yakuza berated, saying the expletive with emphasis. “When did I ever say I’m your friend?”

The group went silent -- mostly staring at Kuzuryuu in shock and concern. 

“Fine. Since there seems to be some confusion here, let me make this perfectly clear, aside from Koizumi…” Kuzuryuu began, before smiling deviously, “…I won’t hesitate to kill _any_ of you.”

“…Excuse me? W… what did you say just now…?” Nagito said blankly, his face pale with horror.

Kuzuryuu chuckled. “Ah? Did I not speak loudly enough? Here, let me repeat it for you. Pay attention this time. Aside from Koizumi,” He pointed a finger at Nagito’s chest, “I.” _Jab._ “Will.” _Jab._ “Not.” _Jab._ “Hesitate.” _Jab._ “To.” _Jab._ “Kill.” _Jab._ “You.” _Jab._ “Got that, you anorexic fucker?”

 _‘Kill’… does he really mean that? He… isn’t serious… is he?_ Citrine thought, as his eyes widened in horror. No. Kuzuryuu was just joking. That’s the answer. That was the only thing to explain that.

“Hey, Kuzuryuu…” Nagito said softly in response, rubbing his chest. “For the time being, how about calming down a little? I understand things are scary right now, but--”

Kuzuryuu’s face was flushed red, cutting Nagito off with a groan. “Don’t say my name so lightly _douchebag!_ You have-- _you all_ have no idea of the world I come from, do you? Where I’m from, it’s kill or be killed…” He paused. “Those have _always_ been the rules I’ve had to live with. Hell, those new rules Monokuma set up are much easier for me than Monomi’s ‘Let’s be friends’ crap!”

Citrine felt his anger slip out. How could someone just… act like that!? “Oh, give me a break!” He snapped. “How could you say stuff like that! You’re acting like a total brat!”

“You dumb _bitch.”_ Kuzuryuu said coldly, almost spitting it out. “How dare you treat me like a kid! I’ll make your sorry quad-amputee ass fucking _dead!”_

Citrine felt his chest tighten, his legs wobble in fear. This was… absolutely horrible.

Koizumi placed a hand on Kuzuryuu’s shoulder, and honestly, she was probably the best for this situation. “Fuyuhiko, stop it. This petty name calling is not going to help _anything.”_

“Shut up! Why should I join this farce where we all _pretend_ to be friends?” He glared daggers at the group. “Hey, if anyone wants to test me, just step forward. I’ll kick your ass and kill you, here and now…”

Nanami sighed. “...I’ll definitely take you up on that offer… I think…”

Mioda gave an awkward laugh. “Robonami-chan, why are you of all people getting all fired up from such a silly provocation?! Robonami-chan, why are you of all people getting all fired up from such a silly provocation?!” She squawked, looking at the gamer. “Gyah! Why do I say things twice when I’m panicked!”

“I’m not scared to kill any of you bitches!” Kuzuryuu yelled. “I’m not a big pussy like the rest of you-”

 _“…Enough!”_ Togami snapped. 

Kuzuryuu stared blankly at Togami, surprised at the larger boy’s sternness. “…Aa?”

Togami sighed. “Kuzuryuu… I understand the way you think. I do not mean to simply discredit that way of thinking. There was a time I thought the same way, after all…

Kuzuryuu lowered his eyebrows, shoving his hands into his hands into his pockets. “…Are _you_ gonna treat me like a kid too?” He snapped, his face still tinted red.

The air was still tense.

“But, what do you think is going to happen if you recklessly _kill_ someone? If you can’t hide your deeds, you are going to be executed.” Togami paused, crossing his arms, glaring at Kuzuryuu. “Or perhaps… that is what you want? Is this just a roundabout way to commit suicide so you can escape our predicament? Because that…” He smirked, “would be childish.”

“You…” Kuzuryuu growled, his fists balled and his face red. _“You…!!”_

Togami glanced around at the group. “Listen well! As long as we’re on this island, I will not let anyone die! Under my watch, there will not be a _single_ victim!” The heir glanced at Kuzuryuu, “That includes you, Kuzuryuu. I will not allow you to die!”

Kuzuryuu gave an annoyed grunt. “W…What’s up with you…?! Don’t act so pretentious, you asshole…!”

“You’re right. Had I been your average person, this would be nothing but talk. But I am no average person. I am Byakuya Togami--” Togami raised his arm up, pointing at the group, _“--and I can make it happen!”_

The group was silent, with only the sound of Kuzuryuu’s breathing being heard. No one moved a muscle.

...Of course, Mioda spoke first. “Kupiiii!” Mioda said with a smile. “This is so cool Ibuki’s going _numb!!”_

Kuzuryuu blushed, standing close to Koizumi. “I… I don’t care what you say… I’m going to do whatever I like…”

Togami sighed. “Of course. You may do as you please. But, always remember the words I just said.” He paused. _“‘I will not let anyone die’..._ This is the duty I charged myself with.”

Kuzuryuu's face went red with embarrassment. “…Keh!”

 _I…I think he’s pacified… somehow._ Citrine thought calmly, standing still, his legs no longer wobbling. _But… even though he’s a ‘Super High-school Level Yakuza’, a future crime boss, he couldn’t really have meant what he said… could he?_

“Um…”

That was from Monokuma. Right in front of the group, in an outfit similar to Citrine (although with a blazer), simply tapping his foot.

Citrine nearly jumped. “Uwaaa!!” He squeaked, stumbled back into Nagito.

"You bastards seemed to be in the middle of something… and I couldn’t find a good moment to show myself… so I finally decided to appear in the middle of things!" Monokuma explained.

Mioda tilted her head. “Hey! What’s with the outfit?”

“Ah, didn’t I say so in the announcement?” Monokuma explained, jumping onto the large stage near the clock. “This outfit is for today’s recreation time.”

Pekoyama raised her silver colored eyebrows. “You don’t mean…”

“Yes! A manzai show fit for a tropical island!” Monokuma exclaimed. “For those _unaware,”_ The bear said, glaring his red eye at Citrine, “Manzai is a famous two-man comedy act, heavily associated with Osaka and its wonderful dialect. Much like other double-act comedy from around the world, one of the comedians plays the straight man, and the other the funny man -- playing off each other -- with jokes often ending with the tsukkomi smacking the boke on the head for saying something stupid.”

Saionji stood near Tsumiki, crossing her arms. “We don’t need a wikipedia definition, ugly!”

“W… What does Manzai have to do with tropical islands?!” The nurse sobbed.

Sonia tilted her head, looking at the bear as her arms stayed at her sides. “But, do you not need more than one person to perform manzai?”

“Of course you do. This is why I have a partner all prepared.” Monokuma explained.

...There popped up Monomi, in a fluffy white gown.

Monomi’s eyes were in tears. “Howawa! What’s going on?”

Ah. Citrine figured it would be something like that.

Monokuma sighed, turning the microphone on. “We’ve dallied enough! It’s time for the _‘Monokuma Big Epic Awesome Laugh Manzai Live Show’!”_

Monomi tilted her head questionably, paws close together. “...Eh? This is the first I’m hearing of this! _I’m_ going to get smacked, aren’t I?!”

Tanaka groaned, turning his head away. “…Gimme a break.”

Monokuma patted his hand onto the microphone. “Good evening! I’m Monokuma!”

“Um…” The pink rabbit fumbled her paws together. “And I’m Monomi…”

The two breathed in, before speaking in unison:

“Together, we’re _‘The Monokumarz’!”_

Monokuma laughed. “Well then, let’s get things moving. I will now exhibit my special mind reading technique!”

Monomi tilted her head. “Eh? You have one?!”

“Let’s try it out! I’m going to guess your favorite food. Let’s see…” Monokuma rubbed his paws on his temple, probably trying to read Monomi’s mind. _“Your favorite food is…”_

Monomi clapped. “You can do it! Here’s a hint: I’m a wabbit!”

Monokuma smiled. “Ca…”

“Go on!” Monomi cheared, sounding sweet as always. “Ca…!”

“…davers!” 

Citrine gave a small, airy laugh to that. Despite the person telling it, it was a pretty funny joke. The thought of a cute being like Monomi eating something nasty like a cadaver was a funny, yet morbid, thought.

Monomi slapped her paws onto her cheeks, making a horrified noise as she squished her mouth _“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?_ I do not eat dead people! And I do not see dead people either!”

“It’s your turn now, Monomi!” Monokuma chuckled. “Let’s hear your best killer joke! Big sister’s always have homicide tier comedy.”

Monomi's mouth was a gap. “W…What are you talking about?! I… I’m no killer!” She sputtered. “And I hate homicide!”

“Oh, you’ll be fine. It’s easy! You just have to know the secret to appeasing the God of Comedy.” Monokuma paused, looking Monomi in the eyes. “…Speaking of, which do you think is better: draining your blood while you’re _still_ alive, or waiting until _after_ you die?”

Monomi had tears in her eyes. “Why such a _cruel_ question?!”

“The God of Comedy, Miracle Rorion, will grant you the lifeblood of comedy… in return for a large amount of your blood!” Monokuma explained.

What a weird custom.

“That’s howwible!” Monomi sobbed. “Why does the God of Comedy want blood?!” She snapped.

Monokuma posed cutely. “But Big Sis! Pretty please!”

Monomi turned her head away, hands on her hips. “I will not be wooed by your sweet talk! I won’t let you have even a dwop of my blood!”

The monochrome bear shook his head, with a groan. “Monomi gets angry very quickly, doesn’t she…? You bastards should be careful too. Monomi is dangerous when she’s angry…” He paused, before cackling. “…She’s like the tutorial boss in the first dungeon!”

“That’s not menacing at all!” She said with a stomp.

“Well, OK… but she’s definitely a bad girl. You see, just between you and me…” Monokuma said, pausing between every sentence.” This meanie ol’ big sis… this _Monomi…”_

“...selfishly stole you bastards’ memories.”

Huh?

“What _t'heck!”_ Monomi squeaked. “…I mean… huh?”

Huh?

“Not one of you bastards remembers how you arrived on this island, do you?” Monokuma explained, leisurely walking back and forth, across the stage. “That’s because Monomi took your memories away!”

Huh?

“W… what are you saying?!” Monomi cried, shaking. 

Monokuma stood still, just for a moment. “By the way, those memories she stole? They aren’t just some silly, clichéd stuff like the details of your arrival here. Oh _no…”_ He said dramatically. “She took away _several_ years you bastards spent at Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Huh…?

She squawked. “…Howawawawa!?”

...Hu… h? Huh? Huh?

“Siiiigh… It’s such a relief to get that out in the open! Memory loss is so old fashioned, after all… a cheap story would shamelessly leave that revelation hanging until the endgame! Can you imagine?! Fortunately, I’m not that cowardly.” Monokuma jokes, laughing. No one laughed with him.

He… was… just joking… so why did Citrine feel dread in every shard of his gem…? It… it was just a joke… just a bad, tasteless joke… that no one laughed at, found funny, or believed…

Un… unless…?

“S… stop it, Monomi begs you to stop it, please!” Monomi sobbed, backing away from Monokuma, who was winding up a fist to punch her.

“Upupupu. Surprised? You bastards aren’t actually freshmen!” The bear called out to the silent crowd. “...But you’ve all forgotten that, so you think you still are! Isn’t that just rotten? And… it’s such a familiar plot device…” He growled, his red eye beginning to glow a bright crimson. “Is this _plagiarism?!_ It’s not even _original!”_

Monomi sobbed, flinching. “Y… you really can’t do this!”

“I won’t let you get away with this!” 

_...Wham!_

Monokuma’s fist connected with Monomi’s face, the force flinging her a couple feet off the stage.

Monomi sobbed, as she laid in the dirt. “Gyaaaaaaaa! That’s not what they mean by punch-line!”

Everyone stayed silent, not even reacting to Monomi. 

_…Huh? …W…What’s going on?_ It still wasn’t clicking with Citrine. He desperately wished that it was a bad joke, a desperate wish that was probably in vain. That would… probably give him more **despair** than anything.

Monokuma glanced at the group, sighing. “Well, how was it? Did you laugh? Or perhaps, my comedy was too high-brow for you bastards?”

Togami breathed heavily. “Oy… what was that all about?”

Monokuma glanced at the heir, trying to look cute. “What was what all about? Oh! You mean the ‘school life memories’ part! That’s very simple!” He paused, to place his hands on his cheeks, blushing cutely. “They were all taken away!”

All taken away…? A _ll of our school life memories…_ What… is he saying…? That meant… that meant Citrine had been stuck on earth. Stuck on earth for years, without his consent, without his memories… without really knowing why.

Why would someone... do this to him? What did he even do?

Mioda awkwardly laughed, stepping back. “That can’t be, right? I mean--” She paused, her hands fumbling together, “yesterday was Ibuki’s first day at Hope’s Peak Academy! And we got taken here straight after that…”

Right, right… but that’s just what you were made to think. But the truth is, Monomi erased all of the memories of your life at Hope’s Peak Academy…

“W… what are you saying?! That’s impossible!” Citrine cried out, his body feeling weird.

“I wonder how many years it’s been, Hinata-chan?” The bear said mockingly. “How long have you all been students there?” He paused, “…And what happened to your families and friends? Your homes? That’s one more thing to be worried about, isn’t it?”

Nidai shook. “A… _all_ of our school life memories were taken?! I haven’t heard a sillier story in my life!”

Souda protested as well. “He’s right! No way my memory’s gone!”

Monomi shot her body up, waving her hands. “Y… you can’t listen to what he’s saying! Don’t listen to him!”

Owari gave a look that was utterly terrified. “That’s… totally bullshit… it has to be…!”

“I won’t believe such things. Everything’s fine.” Hanamura said softly, his voice sounded so weird at that moment. Or maybe Citrine’s brain was becoming mush. “I don’t believe any of it…”

Citrine felt his pupils go small, if that was even possible. “Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?” 

His memories? Were wiped? How long was he stuck on earth? Did they forget about him? Did he ever meet the original Hinata? Did anyone in the class find out the truth, before having their memories wiped? For a moment, he felt as if all the air left his lungs. He blinked, trying to think. Trying to breathe. 

“H… he’s just lying, isn’t he? Our memory isn’t really gone…?” Tsumiki stammered, her hands shaking, as Saionji clung to her leg. “E… everyone’s probably in on it, too… you’re just trying to trick me… trying to make me look like an idiot… right?” She sobbed, her eyes filled with tears.

“Nope, none of this is a lie.” Monokuma denied. “If it was a lie, how can you explain what happened? The moment you stepped into Hope’s Peak Academy, every one of you bastards experienced a strange dizziness, right?”

Tsumiki sobbed into her hands, as Saionji began to speak. “Wha…?! H…How did you know that…?”

Monokuma chuckled at the group's despair. “Upupu… Essentially, that was the point your memories broke off. Every memory you bastards had since then has been extracted and deleted, until the moment you arrived on this island.”

 _W…What the hell…!_ All at once, the gem’s mind began to go blank. Citrine couldn’t think well. Citrine couldn’t even form words. All he could do… was instinctively breathe heavily.

_Did… a long time really pass since then…?_

It… had to be a lie. Gems would’ve been looking for him, a ruby squad at least… unless…

...There was no Homeworld anymore. 

“That’s a load of shit! It’s impossible!”

Monokuma starred at Nidai. “And why do you think it’s impossible?”

Nagito shook his head, crossing his arms. “It’s just silly… who could even believe such a thing?”

_Unless there was no Homeworld to go home to anymore._

“Isn’t it just that you don’t _want_ to believe?” Monokuma argues. “But, have no fear! This sweet, kind Monobear is going to give you bastards your memories back!

Monomi cried again. “…Hoeh?!”

Monokuma gave a dark chuckle. “It’s just… oh, it’s just that I have a condition.”

“That condition… you don’t mean…?” Mioda spoke aloud, her question echoed by many other students. 

“That’s right, I want a mutual killing out of you bastards! This is my one and only non-negotiable condition!”

Monomi squeaked. “Howawa?!”

Monokuma cackled. “You’re _dying_ to know, aren’t you? You bastards want to remember your lost school life, don’t you?” He explained. “If so: kill la kill! Make it a murder to remember!

Owari growled. “Hey, asshole! I’ve let you say whatever’s on your mind for _way_ too long!”

“Oh? Why so angry? All I did was give you a motive out of the kindness of my heart. I mean, before now you bastards were too scared to kill, weren’t you? Well, I guess that’s natural.” Monokuma sat down on the stage, almost trying to charm the group. “Humans, aliens, whatever all come out of the womb _bawling._ You’re cowards from the moment you’re born.”

Aliens… why would Monokuma mention that? Was it to spite Citrine? Regardless, that caused people to whisper in the group -- mainly to assume Monokuma was being xenophobic to Sonia. 

The bear chuckled. “...And that’s why I had to give you bastards a motive. You needed some justification in order to kill.”

“G… give me a break…!” Togami snapped. “Do you really think anyone here is going to kill just because you told us such a _delusional_ story?”

Koizumi spoke up as well. “I don’t even _believe_ your stupid story about a memory loss anyway!”

Maybe _you_ don’t. But can you be certain there isn’t someone among you who _does?_

Her face went a shade of purple. “W… what do you mean…?!”

The group went silent, to stare at each other as Monokuma spoke, answering Koizumi.

“You know nothing about each other. And that’s why…” He paused to give a belly laugh. “Upupu… Did you guess already?… You still haven’t even noticed the _two traitors_ among your ranks!”

…Huh?

“There are _sixteen_ of you bastards here, right? But, there were only supposed to be _fourteen_ Hope’s Peak Academy students coming to this island!” He scratched the back of his head. “Isn’t _that_ weird? I’ve got it! It means two of you are traitors, whose identities are unknown even to me!”

Nagito went silent. Togami crossed his arms. Saionji hid behind Tsumiki. Tanaka and Peko stared at the bear in disbelief. A look of horror was plastered onto the faces Mioda, Nidai and Souda. Hanamura was covering his eyes. Nanami stood in horror. Koizumi and Kuzuryuu froze.

Citrine didn’t know what was going on. He felt like his limb enhancers would give out at any second. 

_W… h… y? Why was this…?_

“…Or something.”

Kuzuryuu began to sweat. “W…What the fuck are you saying? What’s this talk about traitors?!”

Pekoyama sharply breathed in. “…It is just nonsense. He is just trying to confuse us.”

Monokuma sighed. “But… can you really be sure of that? You know nothing about each other, after all. You don’t know each other’s true natures…” He laughed. “Would _any_ of you even notice if one of you was scheming murder? I don’t think you would! Do you?!”

And just like that, the group went quiet again. Citrine wanted someone… _anyone…_ to say something. To argue back against him.

But no one did. They just stood there, in silence.

Citrine wished this was fake.

“You see, if I’m right and there really is a traitor among you” Monokuma stood, “that would be a terrible thing. Don’t you want to get revenge on the imposter who’s trying to trick you? Are you really going to let them get away with this? Of course not! Your only choice is to attack first! Whoever’s the fastest is going to win this lottery! If you want to survive, you’ll have to kill before you get killed…” He explained, a mile a minute, before leaving. 

And he laughed. He laughed, continued to laugh, even as he was gone. 

Even after Monokuma’s high-pitched laugh had faded, they continued to stand in silence for a while. These circumstances… 

This situation… 

This event… 

This calamity… 

This nightmare… 

This hell… 

This _despair…_

They were all consumed by it.

Citrine. Nagito Komaeda. Sonia Nevermind. Ibuki Mioda. Chiaki Nanami. Hiyoko Saionji. Gundam Tanaka. Nekomaru Nidai. Mahiru Koizumi. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Byakuya Togami. Mikan Tsumiki. Teruteru Hanamura. Peko Pekoyama. Kazuichi Souda.

Everyone.

They were all drowning in a sea of despair. No way out.

Mioda fumbled her hands together, sweating. “Um… Are there two people in this group... that would be the traitors…?”

“It isn’t me! I may look suspicious,” Tsumiki began to sob heavily, Saionji still clinging to her leg, “but… I swear, it isn’t me!”

“WHO IS IT?! TELL US RIGHT NOW! THE MORE YOU TWO POSTPONE IT THE MORE YOU’LL BOTH REGRET IT!” Nidai screamed. 

“…Stop it. There is probably no traitor among us.” Togami ordered, looking stressed. “…Why would there be? We shouldn’t even have this silly discussion.”

Hanamura laughed. “H… he’s right… I don’t believe any of it…” He laughed again, “...why should I believe it? There’s no evidence for any of it…”

Pekoyama looked at the rabbit, still in a fetal position and crying. She bent down, and poked one of Monomi’s ears. “…Hey, Monomi. You can probably answer our questions.”

“…Hoeh?!”

She blinked, before sighing. “Are Monokuma’s words the truth? Our memory loss…” She glanced around at the group, before speaking, “...and the traitors…?”

“Um… you see… if you dwell too much on the past…” She stammered, standing up, “you’ll lose sight of the future… so… fix your eyes only on the future! L…” She began to run off. “Let’s all do our best to live on!!”

Owari groaned. “Ah, she ran away!”

“Feh. Worthless rabbit. Memory loss…” He paused, “traitors…” He sighed, “that shit is straight out of fairy tales. Don’t try to mess with me, you bitches!” Kuzuryuu snapped, looking at the group.

He was right… this was just like in a story. As far from reality as any of them had ever been…

Memory loss? 

_‘All memories of our school life?’_ That included Citrine’s research period, right? And...

A traitor among them?

But… more than that, Monokuma’s words pierced Citrine’s gem. _‘You don’t know eachother’s true natures…’_

A monitor chirped on. Monokuma. Typical night time announcement.

 _“Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”_ A s wig of the red beverage. “ _It is now 10pm. Please rest peacefully, along with the soothing sound of the waves. Well then, pleasant dreams. Goodnight…”_

The group was silent, before Mioda spoke.

“…Hey, what are we going to do now?”

“We should disperse for the night. Let us have a good night of sleep…” Togami rubbed his temples, “and clear our heads. We’re on edge,” He spoke, looking at Kuzuryuu, “and murder is the last thing we want right now.”

Mioda yawned, as she straightened her tie. “Ibuki guesses… that you are completely right, Togami.” She said softly, dropping the cute nickname she was using earlier. 

Togami nodded. “And if any of you are getting any absurd ideas… abandon them. Right now.” He too, then yawned. “This is an order from your leader. Tomorrow morning… we will all gather at the restaurant, right after Monokuma’s announcement.”

Sonia gave an uncomfortable sigh. “Monokuma’s really let the cat out of the frying pan and into the fire, hasn’t he?”

Hanamura nodded. “Yeah, he…” pause, “...what? I think you’ve gotten some metaphors mixed up there…”

“Give her a break…” Souda sighed, “she’s a foreigner…”

He didn’t really remember what happened after that. The next time Citrine knew what was going on…

…He was laying on the floor in his cottage, his hands holding his head. His body felt cold. The nerves in his hands and feet were tingling.

* * *

## CITRINE’S COTTAGE

* * *

And as he laid alone in his cottage, an incomprehensible thought occurred to the gem…

_A traitor among our ranks… It has to be… someone who is different from the others, right?_

Perhaps… someone who can’t explain - who can’t tell… that they aren’t a human? That they aren’t the person they said they were…?

But… Monokuma said it was two traitors, so they… so they had to be working together. That was the only way he could find himself not the traitor.

But… w… what the hell… that’s just silly…

He discarded that silly idea, grabbed the white blanket off his bed, and curled up on the floor. His body felt stiff like a rock, which was ironic.

Then, he closed his eyes.

Sleep was the only possible escape from this bizarre situation.

* * *

### ✰✰MONOKUMA THEATER✰✰

* * *

_“There’s a famous phrase, going ‘there is no such word as impossible in my dictionary’._

_But… isn’t using a word that_ **_isn’t_ ** _in your own dictionary the very definition of_ **_‘impossible’_ ** _? And so, since you made that_ **_impossibility_ ** _into a_ **_possibility_ ** _…_

 _….That’s further proof that you’re a person for whom_ **_nothing_ ** _is_ **_impossible!_ ** _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new kitten! Her name is Banana and she is very cute.  
> Anyways... a new detail has entered the fray of Gem Boy: theres not just one traitor, theres two! I wonder who they are...?


	16. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia, general Kuzuryuu and Saionji antics

##  Remaining Students: 16

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…” _ Monokuma’s voice rang, waking Citrine up.  _ “Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth! For today, you might as well fuckin’ die!” _

_ …Ugh… _

Citrine rose up from the floor, slowly, clumsily. His body felt numb and heavy, more than usual. Even worse, his gem felt equally as horrible -- buzzing as well.

Nevertheless, he felt much better than last night. Citrine felt horrendous when he got to his cottage, his consciousness barely staying afloat after what Monokuma said to them. 

_ We said we’d all gather at the restaurant, didn’t we…  _ Citrine thought, as he adjusted the green tie that hung off the collar of his shirt.

...He now realized he doesn’t know how to tie a tie. Just great. Citrine walked into his bathroom, glancing at the mirror hanging over the sink. 

He looked absolutely horrible.

His hair was messy, and despite sleeping every night, there were bags under his eyes. The white blouse he wore as wrinkled, probably because he was sleepy in it, and his tie was becoming loose.

Citrine traced his metal fingertips under his eye bags -- sunken, from lack of sleep. Or rather, lack of  _ good  _ sleep. Consistently good sleep, as he only decently slept one time (that being when he stayed over at Nagito’s cottage). He then felt his fingers trace the area where he would have ears, which only had a thin and flat silver disc in its place.

Despite being metal… there was still feeling in it, so tracing it in circles with cold metal fingertips made him shiver slightly.

There was a knock on his door.

“Hello?”

_ “Hedgehog-channnn!! Marshmallow-chan and Ibuki have come to take you to breakfast!” _ The voice of Mioda cutely announced. 

_ “Good morning Hajime.” _

Right. That. Morning meeting.

He quickly adjusted his hair, tried his best to straighten his tie, and quickly dashed to the front door. Citrine opened the door, to see a tired Nagito and Mioda… who was excited as always. Although, her hair horns were a tad sloppy looking -- did she wake up half asleep, or was everyone just as sleep deprived as Citrine?

Mioda waved. “‘Eatings!”

“…What?”

Mioda crossed her arms. “Well, we’re having a breakfast meeting, so we’ll be greeting and eating, right? So Ibuki’s gonna save time by turning  _ ‘eating’ _ into a greeting so we can greet while we eat!” She explained, with an excited cackle. “Isn’t that neat!? This is gonna catch on, big time! Ibuki’s gonna make sure it does! It’s gonna be sweet!”

She twirled, singing as if it were a catchy song. “Good ‘eatings, to one and all!”

Nagito sighed. “But… Mioda-san, even if it does catch on, it’s just going to be limited to the sixteen of us, isn’t it?”

Mioda gave a soft look. “...That’s ‘cause Ibuki knows we’re going to get off this island! I refuse to lose to that jerk bear!” By jerk bear, she most likely was referring to Monokuma. “‘Cause… hope can’t lose to despair. And as long as there’s hope for a safe rescue of this island… and as long as I have people who believe in me… Mioda Ibuki can never lose to despair!”

“I completely agree with you, Mioda-san!” Nagito said, enthusiasm in his voice. “Hope is… a wonderful thing to have in this situation.” He bashfully explained.

_ Hope…  _ the hope to get home, the hope to survive...

Mioda tilted her body forward, her hair horn poking Citrine’s chest. It was… surprisingly soft, as it poked his chest. “'Morning, Robonami-chan! ‘Eating!”

Nanami had exited her cottage, shuffling forward, her face looking into her gaming device. She ignored Mioda for a second -- as noises chirped from it, sounding like she was doing well -- before she looked up.

“...Good morning.” She mumbled out. “And… an ‘eating to you too.” 

Citrine gave the short girl an awkward smile. “Good morning, Nanami.” He gave her a wave. “...Do you want to walk with us to the restaurant?”

The gamer glanced at the trio -- her reactions were different for each of them. A faint smile for Mioda, a neutral expression for Citrine (he expected as much, he barely talked to the girl) and… a complete look of discontent at Nagito. Which was… unexpected.

“No, not really.” She said sternly, walking forwards. “I’m fine on my own.” She added, as she began to play on her console again.

Silence, as Citrine watched the short girl walk into the distance.

Mioda gave a laugh. “Totally rejected! Fatality!” 

“You know,” Nagito said, placing a hand on his chin, “someone ought to keep an eye on her in the morning, if she falls into the ponds in the hotel guardian, she could get hurt.”

The musician nodded. “Ooooooh, definitely! She might fall in and shock all the fish!”

“...Mioda, Nanami could drown.” Citrine said flatly. “And die. That’s not good.”

“Oh, yeah, Ibuki now understands.” Mioda then began to move -- skipping

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

When the trio had gotten to the restaurant, there were already several people there. Sonia, Saionji and Tsumiki, Pekoyama, Togami…

Despite people being there… no one said a word. Pekoyama awkwardly sat, fidgeting in her seat. Saionji and Tsumiki silently sat next to each other, neither speaking a word. Togami and Sonia sat at the head of the table, in silence.

One by one the rest of my classmates entered, until…

“…Is everyone here?” Nagito spoke aloud, sitting next to Citrine and Mioda.

Citrine glanced at Nagito. “…Huh? I think Kuzuryuu and Koizumi are still missing…” Which could mean that they both were…  _ both could be... _

“Uh-oh!” Saionji giggled. “I guess those two have already been killed… just like a horror movie…”

Mioda shot her body up, which made Citrine jerk his body. “Gyaa?! You have to be kidding! Someone died?!”

Pekoyama sighed, rubbing her temple. “Saionji. Mioda. You should not jump to conclusions like that… I just saw them both outside. They are not dead.” She explained, her voice sterner than usual. “…However, Kuzuryuu told me they are not coming to breakfast, rather eating at the market.”

Owari groaned. “What the hell’s wrong with Kuzuryuu? Now’s not the time for that lone-wolf act of his…” She paused, “...especially roping his girlfriend into it… what a dick.”

“M… maybe…” Souda stammered. “He’s spendin’ his time with her, schemin’ up ways to kill someone…”

“Souda-san!” Sonia yelled. “To so readily suspect a friend... is most uncouth!”

Souda sighed, shaking his head. “But those two are yakuza, ain't they? You understand what that word means, right?!” He stood. “That means they’re both  _ Ja-pa-nese ga-ng-sters!” _ He said, pronouncing every syllable loud and clear, before sitting back down.

“I suspect he won’t come even if we call him. That’s just the kind of man he is…” Togami explained with a sigh, “I guess I have no choice… we’ll have our discussion without them. Someone can tell the two what we decided on later.”

Nanami tilted her head. “Discussion…? What kind of discussion?”

Togami nodded. “You will be happy to hear I have decided to throw an intimate get-together this evening.”

_ …Huh? _

“You mean a…” Tsumiki stammered over her words. “A… a party?”

Togami shook his head, gently. “You’re close to what I mean, Tsumiki-san.” He glanced at the class. “A grand all-night intimate get-together, all the way through the morning.”

Mioda, who was now sitting down, gave an unsure smile. “...An all-night course?!”

“I should warn you - absence is prohibited.” Togami explained. “This is a party with compulsory attendance.  **You have to come.** ”

Citrine honestly couldn’t believe it. A party. During a time like this? Citrine usually trusted Togami’s choices -- but a  _ party?  _ How foolish. “H… hey…” He mumbled. “What’re we having a party for, at a time like this…?!”

“This is the perfect time for an intimate get-together.” He said sternly. 

“Are you sure…? I don’t see it…” Citrine argued. “Is this really the time for a party? Or the place? Especially after…” Citrine felt his voice trail off, before manning up to speak his mind. “...What happened last night.”

The group went silent.

“…Um, well…” Nagito said softly, “I think I’m in favor… I mean, we’re all naturally down right now… So, I think this is the perfect time to have an event where we can get to know each other better and deepen our friendship.” The lucky student explained, looking at Togami. “...Was that what you were thinking, Togami-kun? Is that why you suggested a party?”

The heir crossed his arms. “…My reasons do not matter. In any case… it is necessary that we all be gathered at a single location tonight.”

“…Those words bear the stench of concealed purpose… do they not?” Tanaka asked, his deep voice layer with confusion.

“This is already a done deal. We are having an intimate get-together tonight!” Togami declared, before pushing his glasses up. “...Or, in simple terms, we are having a party.”

“B… but…” Tsumiki softly said, raising a hand up, “w-... why does it have to be all night…?” She softly asked.

Togami shook his head, again. “…If it didn’t, I wouldn’t have made it that way.”

She immediately broke into tears. “I… I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being so pushy!”  _ Does she have to cry at everything…? _

“Knowing when to switch oneself off and on is a key skill in life…” Nidai nodded, his arms crossed. “And we could all use a distraction.”

Owari, excited, pumped her fists together. “Ok then… let’s fuckin’ do this!”

“Ah, if we are, indeed, doing this, how about you let me handle the food? Oh,” Hanamura clapped his hands together, realizing something, “but where are we going to have it? Is this restaurant good enough?”

“No… This place is no good…” Togami answered. “We want a place that isn’t so accessible from outside. Somewhere we can keep Monokuma out of. A  _ closed  _ space.”

“…Closed space?” Citrine repeated.

Togami nodded. “Yes, a closed space. If the restaurant will not suffice then neither will the lobby. It, too, is… open. Nor can we use someone’s cottage, then…” He glanced around at the group, “This many people…. would get cramped together in that small a space.”

“Cramped together, eh? I guess a cottage it is!” Hanamura smiled, that strange pink fluid leaking from his nose. “Ah, I sure am lucky… This is so much easier than dressing up as a woman and sneaking into the women-only car on the train… or looking up skirts…”

“How dastardly of you, you fiend.” Tanaka spat. “Say such disturbing things like that again, and by the dark arts of Baphomet, you will live forever without a tongue in your maw.”

Nagito sighed heavily. “You really are something else, aren’t you Hanamura-san…” He groaned. “Is there anything you don’t see as an opportunity for perversion?”

“Hoh hoh! I may be a pervert, but I’m the lovable type of pervert that people just can’t bring themselves to hate!” Hanamura said, wiping the liquid from his nose. He honestly seemed proud admitting his fantasies. 

_ “Yeah, your belief in yourself is just charming…”  _ Nagito grumbled, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, how about we use the old lodge. The one that’s off to the side of the hotel grounds?”

Nanami gave the lucky student a glare. “…That shabby lodge?”

“Well, if we clean it properly,” Nagito said, stopping to think, “I think we can get it in good condition. It certainly fits the closed space requirement, I’d even say it’s the only place at the moment that  _ does.”  _

“But, didn’t Monomi forbid us to enter that lodge? She said something about a planned reconstruction.” Pekoyama argued. “I doubt that she would just let us in there mid-construction, either.”

A  _ boi-yoing  _ rang out, signifying that Monomi had come to pay them a visit. 

She twirled. “I heard your entire conversation! I heard it with my own ears!!” She said, a smile on her plush face.

“That’s amazing! Just like Ibuki!” Mioda said, giving the rabbit support.

Monomi blushed, her face looking cute. Citrine then realized he shouldn’t think Monomi was cute, especially since she  _ stole his goddamn memories.  _

“Heh heh! I am vewy proud of my ears! I’m a wabbit, you know!”

Togami hm’d, pressing his glasses up. “...I see. So you have to depend on your ears. That is most  _ certainly  _ strange.” He pondered, finding it strange. Which, honestly, was.

Her eyes went small, shaking. “...Hoeh?!”

“I mean, what are those surveillance cameras for?” Togami asked, looking at the rabbit with suspicion. ‘Are they for Monokuma’s exclusive use?”

The rabbit curled up, looking like a completely defeated and depressed blob of pink and white. Citrine almost thought fungi was growing on her.

Owari squeaked in confusion and surprise. “...Ah! She seems to have gotten really depressed!”

“Whatever… It seems our problem is solved, one way or another.” Togami groaned, looking at the rabbit. “The old lodge… You came here to tell us about it, didn’t you?!”

“Yep! If it means stwengthening the bonds of your fwiendship, I will gladly lend you my assistance! And so,” She twirled, giving Togami a paper slip, “I hereby gwant you permission to use the old lodge! I’m going to help too, so let’s enjoy a fun party together!”

Saionji giggled, mocking the tiny rabbit. “Oh, that’s _ impossible! _ I mean, you’re so lame! You should probably stay away from mirrors.” The tiny dancer jokes. “You might actually die if you saw what you look like right now.”

Monomi began to leave, her eyes welling up with tears. “Such warm words of kindness… I think I’m gonna… cwy…”

“Um…” Nanami mumbled, “so, we settled on the old lodge, right? But, what are we going to do about the preparations? That building’s been abandoned - we’ll probably need to clean it up… I think…”

Sonia gave a squee of… well, joy. “This will be the first time I busy myself with hands-on activities such as cleaning!” She cried in joy, clapping her hands together. “Just like the baking get together, this is hella ‘pogchamp’ and very ‘based’!”

“No, no,  _ no!”  _ Souda denied. “A princess shouldn’t get her hands dirty!”

Saionji grumbled. “I don’t wanna clean!”

“What’s that? We have no volunteers?” Togami said, with a groan.

Nagito sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. 16 chopsticks. “In that case, how about we draw lots?”  _ Draw lots…? Like gambling…?  _ “Actually, I, ah… I thought something like that might happen, so I prepared some in advance.”

_ What, exactly, did he imagine would happen…? And who would even make that kind of thing in the first place…? _

_...Does he just like gambling? _

“How about…” Nagito paused, clearly thinking, “...cleaning duty goes to the people who pull chopsticks with the red marks on it? That’s fair, isn’t it?” Nagito explained. “Togami-san, does two people doing cleaning duty sound good to you?”

Togami gave a nod.

Tanaka laughed. “It is decided! Let us entrust our fate… to fate itself!”

“Whatever the result is, no hard feelings, right?” Nagito said softly, cupping the chopsticks in his hands.

Everyone took turns pulling chopsticks from Nagito’s hand. Then, finally, the results were revealed…

“Huh? It’s me?!” Nagito said, revealing his chopstick had a red marking on it.

Citrine looked at the chopstick in his hand.

A red mark.

He glanced at Nagito. “Me too…” Pause, “Ha ha… So much for your  _ ‘Super High-school Level Good Luck’,  _ huh…”

Nagito gave a nonchalant laugh, sounding and looking as serene as always. “Nah… it’s alright, Hajime. We have to play the cards we’re dealt…” He explained. “So, leave the cleaning to us. I don’t know about Hajime-- but I’m pretty good at it, actually!”

“Ah, I thought you would be.” Mioda said, rubbing her hands together. “From the moment I first saw you, Marshmallow-chan, I thought you’d make a great househusband.”

Nagito awkwardly smiled at the musician. “…I’ll… take that as a compliment, Mioda-san.”

Hanamura added, standing up. “And remember, leave the cooking to me! Right! First, I have to procure the ingredients, and then start preparing the meal at the old lodge. I’ll show you the fabulousness that is Teruteru Hanamura!” He laughed, sounding jovial. “...I’m going to prepare the world’s tastiest party feast for you tonight!”

Pekoyama stood as well. “I should… probably go and inform Kuzuryuu and Koizumi about this party.” She explained, adjusting her sword bag strap.

Togami nodded, standing up as well. “Everyone, let us disperse for now.” He explained. “We will gather at the old lodge after Monokume’s evening announcement.”

Citrine stood up with Nagito, following the lucky student like his life depended on it.

His mind drifted to earlier. That thing they were talking about -- hope… Citrine realized he too had hope. Hope to escape this island, hope to survive…

Hope to protect Nagito.

##  THE OLD LODGE

“Ah, Hajime-kun, I have to break some unfortunate news to you…”

“...Huh?”

“I hate to turn to make you clean, since you might now know how to do it, so I’ll do it all for you, ok?” Nagito said softly, entering the Old Lodge. Citrine was a bit confused at that. Did… does Nagito not want him to help? “See you in the evening.” He stated before opening the door with a doorknob in one hand, a bag of cleaning supplies in the other hand. Nagito obtained the bag at the hotel lobby closet.

Citrine clapped his hands together and bowed. “I insist that I help you! I pulled the chopstick too, you know!” He pauses. “I’m very good at cleaning... plus if I don't do cleaning duty with you, I don’t…”

“You don’t…?”

Citrine sighed. “...I don't know what to do without you. Plus, I don’t exactly really know anyone here.” What he really meant to say is  _ I am terrified of literally everyone here except you,  _ but he refrained from doing so. “Or people who tolerate my existence like you do.”

“There’s Mioda-san. She likes you.”

The gem sighed. “I like you more.” Citrine said flatly. “She’s way too loud. You don’t yell every word like she does.” 

Nagito blushed. “Please, stop saying stuff like that.” He paused. “Seriously, people will start thinking we’re an item if you keep saying things so… romantically, like that.” 

“Is it bad that I like you like a friend?” Citrine didn’t know what  _ romantically  _ meant, but he did care a lot  _ about  _ Nagito.

Nagito pauses, clearly thinking. “No,” He says softly, “it isn’t, really.” 

“Then I’m going to help you clean,” The gem said sternly, stepping onto the steps of the old house. “Like I promised.”

Nagito sighed. “...Understood.”

##  THE OLD LODGE - INTERIOR

Citrine sneezed the moment he entered the old building. It was… very old, obviously. And dark. He was almost tempted to adjust his visor, but he could barely see, so that was enough.

Stepping forward he…

…! 

“Ggh!” Citrine squeaked, feeling his foot stuck.

Nagito clicked his e-handbook on, using the glow from the screen as a lightsource. Citrine could clearly see the tip of his right limb enhancer, the white enamel tip, stuck in a gap in the floorboard. The floorboard gaps were approximately 5 to 6 inches, which was big enough that his hoof to get stuck.

“Oh my,” Nagito said softly. “That’s quite dangerous.”

Citrine harshly pulled his foot out with force, with success. “Shouldn’t we get something to cover it up, or something?” He paused. “They would sell rugs at the supermarket, right?”

“Ideally, yes.” 

Citrine clicked his foot onto the wood, trying to think. “I think the gaps in the wood aren’t too bad here, since it’s the entrance.” He blinked, looking around. The lights seemingly looked like they worked but…

They looked like they haven’t been turned on in years. 

“The… light is a problem, though. There’s not too many open windows, so if a blackout happened that would be a problem...”

“Interesting.” Nagito nodded softly. “Maybe you could run to the supermarket while I dust things off? I need stuff like rugs for the dining hall, irons, and probably new light bulbs.”

Citrine tilted his head. 

“Irons?”

Nagito smiled awkwardly. “Uh, well…” He paused, to think. “I lived in a place similar to this -- bad power and lighting, but a trick to keep the power working was… plugging in three irons. I learned it from my… dad.”

Earthling culture was really fascinating! Electricity was an interesting topic on Homeworld, but it was fascinating to learn now.

“I see! How interesting.”

Nagito sighed, grabbing a broom.

* * *

Citrine returned to the Old Lodge fairly quickly -- it only took him an hour to grab the rug, irons, and light bulbs. “Nagito! I’ve returned.”

The old lodge was still dark, although dimly lit by the failing and dying light bulbs. It was almost eerie looking.

Nagito exited a room -- presumably the dining hall, with a duster. “Ah, very nice. Thank you.” He paused. “Can you please set up the irons aside for now? I’ll set that up. I’ll deal with setting up the dining hall.”

“I… see. You really cleaned this place up nicely.” Citrine paused. “I’m… sorry I didn’t help you clean.”

Nagito smiled. “It’s ok, you helped me enough with this. I’ll take care of this all, ok?”

_I feel like an over glorified errand boy_. Citrine thought frowning. “Are you sure I can’t help?” He paused. “I can set up the lights.” Despite the fact Citrine wasn’t really a lights engineer, he still wanted to help in a tangible way.

The lucky student wiped his forehead, Citrine guessed that the earthling was working extremely hard. “Perhaps you could get Hanamura?” He pauses, checking his e-handbook. “It’s almost six, so he should start cooking the party dishes.”

Citrine sighed. “And after that…?”

“Uh, hm…” Nagito hummed, leaning onto the duster. “I don’t know, maybe you should get ready at your cottage? I was planning to do so once I was done cleaning.”

_ Get ready? Like showering and stuff?  _ “I… alright. I’m assuming you and Mioda will come to… pick me up?”

Nagito nodded, looking a bit somber. “Of… course.”

_ He said that weirdly.  _ Citrine thought, as he exited the Old Lodge.  _ But, maybe that’s just an earthling thing. _

_ Everything will be ok. _

##  CITRINE’S COTTAGE

_ Ding-dong, Ding-dong. _

Citrine jolted his body up, half asleep. He glanced up at the monitor in his room -- and it was Monokuma, with a red drink in hand. Like always.

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…” _ Monokuma explained, pausing to take a swig of his drink.  _ “It is now 10pm. Please rest peacefully, along with the soothing sound of the waves. Well then, pleasant dreams. Goodnight…” _

_ He may have said ‘Goodnight’, but that just means today’s about to get started… _ Citrine sat up and stretched his arms.  _ Right. We said we’d gather at the old lodge, didn’t we? _

As Citrine stood, he heard a knock on his door.

_ “Hedgehog-chan!”  _ Mioda. That was Mioda’s voice.  _ “It’s party time! Kyaha!” _

He opened the door -- to see Nagito, Mioda and…

...Tsumiki?

The gem blinked. “Um, good evening everyone.” He greeted the girl. “Where’s Saionji, Tsumiki?” He asked, awkwardly.

Tsumiki sighed. “She… didn’t want to go to the party, last second.”

Mioda laughed. “Kyahaha! Hiyo-chan didn’t want share Tsumikiwi-chan with so many people!” She paused. “But that’s the wonderful and powerful world of girl love! It’s also slippery and wet!”

“It-t’s not- we’re not l… like that!” Tsumiki squeaked, blushing. “It’s an Class S r-r-rela… relationship!”

Nagito gave a disappointed look. “You’re sounding like Hanamura-san, Mioda-san, teasing Tsumiki-san like that...” He criticized, looking at the shorter musician.

“Kya!” Mioda squealed harshly. “That’s one of the lowest blows you could’ve gone for, Marshmallow-chan! It’s game over for me!”

Tsumiki was silent for a moment, before softly giggling. “Ahahaha...~! I’ve never had f-friends like this before…!” Before freezing. “Oh, but you guys haven’t said that I’m your friend yet! I’m sorry for being so pre... so presumptuous!”

Citrine felt a bit shocked at how these three interacted. Earthlings were… so peculiar. Despite that, he… definitely liked having them around.

“Shouldn’t we get to the party now…?” He said, smiling awkwardly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An 'Class S relationship', by the way, is a romantic relationship between two girls -- usually seen as a 'proto-relationship' in Japan. Very common in yuri or gay media. If you need an example, think of how Mio and Ritsu act towards each other in K-On! 
> 
> But, are Tsumiki and Saionji _just_ in a Class S relationship...? Ho-ho... time will tell.


	17. CHAPTER ONE - COCONUTS WITH SILVER LIGHTS (part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unsanitary mentions, Teruteru being Teruteru, Mikan being Mikan  
> also uh, typical danganronpa things

## Remaining Students: 16

## THE OLD LODGE - INTERIOR CORRIDOR

There was actually a line forming out of the Old Lodge. Which, thankfully, Citrine was last in line. 

Togami stood at the entrance.

“You came…” He said with a smirk, probably suppressing a sacthing insult on Citrine’s previous tardies. “Well, then, hold out your arms and stand facing me.”

Citrine raised an eyebrow. “Hold out my arms…? Why should I do that?” _Ah, don’t be so rude to the earthlings._ He chided mentally to himself.

“I have to do a body check, of course.” Togami said, nonchalantly. 

Citrine felt his face blush. Not in embarrassment, but in worry. Togami might feel Citrine up and feel things that _aren’t_ belonging to an earthling. “A b… body check?!”

Togami sighed. “As long as I am hosting this party, you should expect flawless security. I made you a promise, didn’t I?” He paused. “I shall not accept even a single victim…!”

Citrine groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I got it…” It wasn’t like anyone was going to die in the first place, at least under Togami’s leadership.

The gem reluctantly held out his arms and stood facing forward. Togami carefully inspected his body, top to bottom… it was extremely uncomfortable, but thankfully, Togami only grazed over his gem once, which lightly tickled Citrine’s nervous system.

Togami sighed. “…It seems you are not carrying any dangerous items.”

“O… of course I’m not!”

“However, there is something strange I found.” Togami pulled up Citrine’s right arm, showing off the protrusion of Citrine’s triangle faceted gem. “What is this? A… gem?”

Citrine felt his eyes go small. Oh no. That was… not good. Not good at all. “It’s… a gem. It’s a gemstone called citrine,” He explained, trying not to mumble his words. It was weird finally saying his name, after so many days of not saying it. “It’s, uh, it was a gift. From my parents. It’s, like...”

“Your parents _bedazzled_ your prosthetic arms?”

“Yes.”

He groaned. _“How tacky_ … very well. You may step inside.”

As the gem moved forward, he noticed a strange item next to Togami’s feet. “…Hm?” It was two small silver cases. Clearly, a hard, light alloy of aluminum with copper was used. “…Duralumin cases?” Citrine asked.

“I found them at the supermarket. I am using one of them to safely store any dangerous items I find. The other one… well…” Togami explained, trailing off, looking at the case before looking back at Citrine, “it’s in case there’s trouble.”

“…Trouble?” Citrine repeated.

Togami sighed. “…It shouldn’t worry you. The others are already gathered inside, in the main hall. Go join them.”

Immediately after saying that, Togami turned his back to the gem. It seemed… he didn’t want to talk anymore. But… this is way too much for _‘just in case’_ precautions. Seriously, he went as far as giving everyone a body check…

## DINING HALL

When Citrine entered, everyone (aside from Saionji) was there. Immediately, he found himself walking over to the grouping of Mioda, Nagito and… Nanami. The only people here he knew decently enough. 

(And also Nanami.)

“Oh, by the way Mioda-san! Nanami-san! What do you think?

Mioda, holding a red liquid drink, tilted her head, “What does Ibuki think about what?”

“About the way I decorated this hall for the party, of course! I even spread out a carpet.” Nagito explained. “With the assistance of Hajime, of course.” The lucky student added, almost bowing to Citrine.

Mioda supported her head on her hand, closing her eyes. “Gee, is there anything that the supermarket _doesn’t_ carry…?” She said wistfully. 

“I wanted to cover the entire floor, but the carpet wasn’t large enough. This entire place was full of dust and cobwebs when he and I got here this morning, you know?” Nagito explained, as Citrine glanced at the table, noticing bottled drinks. “It took me the entire day just to clean this hall.”

...The gem was honestly tempted to grab the orange one to drink. Although, Citrine doesn’t need nutrients.

(Has anyone even noticed that he hasn’t even eaten in days?)

Mioda sighed. “Ibuki doesn’t think she could bear cleaning for an entire day, had it been her…” She smiled. “You are truly amazing, Marshmallow-chan!”

“That’s quite a feat, Komaeda…” Nanami said, looking tired. “...Despite that, it looks pretty bad, though.”

Nagito paused, a bit baffled by the rudeness of the gamer. “…I…” Pause, “see. I’m sorry it didn’t live up to your gaming sensibilities, Nanami-san.”

She shrugged. “...Whatever…” With that, she pulled out a gaming console from her kitty backpack, and began playing.

This _Nanami Chiaki…_ she was a tad bit rude, huh?

Mioda sadly nodded. “Ibuki hates to say this after Marshmallow-chan did his best to clean the place, but true to its name, this old lodge is in tatters. There’s a limit to how much you can clean a place up…” She said, sounding grandiose. “Look at the floor over here, for example. See how the wood is rotten and has shrunk down? There are so many gaps it’s dangerous to walk on, don’t you think? It sure is…”

Citrine remembered getting his foot stuck. And how horrible that felt. 

“Well, I guess since most of the floor is covered with a carpet, it’s not really a problem…” Nagito admitted, crossing his arms. “Maybe we should warn Tsumiki-san to be extra careful, though. She is the type of person who falls down even when there’s nothing there…”

Nanami silently lifted her head. “…I’m worried Monokuma is going to crash this party.”

“Yeah,” Nagito agreed, “But I don’t think he’d just leave us alone if he heard we’re having a party…”

Nanami gave Nagito an annoyed look. Why did she despise him so much? “Who knows…”

_I… don’t think the two conversations really meshed._

Souda groaned, walking over to the trio. _Oh thank god, someone to break the ice._

“Ah, that was gross… Gettin’ touched all over by a man… gives me the creeps, it does…” Souda mumbled, hands in his pockets. 

Mioda tilted her head. “Oh, Cola-kun, do you mean Tofu-sama’s body check?”

“And that’s not all. He found this wrench - I keep it in my pocket - and he went mental. His face was like a demon’s. Honestly…” He groaned, closing his eyes, “what a _pain…”_

Nanami rolled her eyes. “You probably shouldn’t have brought a wrench in the first place.”

“I just… I feel a bit calmer when I carry one.” Souda explained, which Citrine understood. Tools… just felt comfortable. “Found this one at the airport, reckoned I’d hang onto it, y’know? Well, right now, Togami’s got it, in that duralumin case of his.” A pause to sigh, “Woe is me.”

A low moan began. 

It was Owari, eyes dead set onto the dining tables, drool rolling off her lips. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

Mioda ran in front of the girl. “Hey… Aka-chan?” She asked. “You ok!? You're drooling really intensely!”

Owari continued to eye the food, even with Mioda standing in front of her. She was… really excited by the food, huh? “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…” She continued to moan, completely entranced by the food.

It’s no use… she’s completely focused on the food.

But… it made sense. There’s a lot of beautiful-looking food on the table -- meat, pork, vegetables and fish-- there’s something for at least everyone. Citrine found it appealing, as he always did like the process of food making.

He glanced at the windows. 

“…Steel plates?” He mumbled, questioning the metal plates clamped onto the wall. Citrine was a tad worried. If this party was an all night, he was going to have to stay outside all day tomorrow. (Mainly, because Citrine needs to be in natural light to gain _some_ form of nutrients -- which he mainly got from sunlight.)

But, now that he thought about it… there were some in the corridor as well. But, why are there still plates attached to the wall?

“…A valiant effort…” Tanaka began, walking into the dining hall with his arms crossed. “But short of the mark.”

Mioda ran to the tall boy. “…Eh? Whaddaya mean, The Great Forbidden One?” Was that… Mioda’s nickname for Tanaka? Interesting.

“ _‘Star-destroyer Grey Fox’_ \- Sun-D of the Four Dark Gods of Destructions - has seen beyond the veil of the apparent…!” Tanaka explained, posing with his hamsters. “Those steel plates are not attached to the wall. They are attached to the windows.”

Nanami sighed. “…To the windows?”

“Think, unobservant one.” Tanaka told Nanami, glaring at the small gamer. “Was there a single open window in the corridor? Or were they all covered by steel plates? But…” He plucked Sun-D from his shoulder, looking at the fluffy creature. 

“Why? Why cover the windows at all?” Nanami asked, her voice sounding annoyed. 

Tanaka smiled, looking at the fluffy hamster. “O, Sun-D… your fur is most _certainly_ abuzz today…”

“Hey, hey, hey! Oh, The Great Forbidden One! ” Mioda whined. “Robonami-chan asked if you know why the windows are covered…?”

Tanaka awkwardly placed Sun-D back into his muffler. “It has been… a long day, Mioda-san.” He paused. “Like Izanagi-no-Okami proclaimed, countless souls are born, and countless more are lost…”

 _I don’t think he knows._ Well… this place is scheduled for reconstruction, right. Could it have something to do with that? In any case, it gives this place kind of an eerie atmosphere.

Finally, the intimate get-togethers host’s booming voice echoed through the main hall.

Togami finally entered the dining hall. “…Sorry to have kept you waiting.” He sighed. “Hanamura is in the kitchen… and it seems Saionji is not coming after all.”

Tsumiki blushed, her eyes welled with tears, her hands fumbling together. “I-I am sorry. I informed her of the party, b-but…”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Mikan-chan.” Koizumi said softly, entering with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. “It’s her own fault that she’s not coming.”

Togami groaned. “This party should’ve been compulsory participation, but…” He shook his head. “Whatever. If only one person is missing, it isn’t a problem… because nothing is going to happen to a single person, after all.”

Of course. Togami knew what he was doing. Citrine knew that he wasn’t going to lose anyone -- Nagito, especially. And Mioda, who was growing on him. Despite her boundless energy, which was annoying… she was nice.

Pekoyama swallowed, awkwardly. “…That sounds ominous, does it not?”

“More importantly–” The heir paused, to look at the dining table. “Hm? Oy, what is this?!”

Togami’s face suddenly became stern, like his voice, and his eyes fixated on the food-covered table. Specifically, the plate with… a meat on the bone. Was there a fancy earthling term for this dish? He would have to ask Hanamura later.

“…This is dangerous.” Togami stomped towards the table, and then…

...He began eating it. Furiously, with extreme prejudice, with absolute gusto. It was… a bit off putting, to see Togami, of all people, to eat like... _that._

“H…Hey! What are you doing?!” Owari cried. “That is _so_ unfair! He’s eating the food all by himself!”

Togami continued to eat. “I am not eating it…!” He spoke, mouth filled with food.

...Citrine almost vomited out the lining of his barely used stomach lining. How could something so visually appealing be so… _gross…?_ He hiccuped at the thought. So sloppy, so uncouth and uncoordinated… yuck.

“However you look at it, _that_ is eating!” Koizumi argued. 

Togami looked at the photographer. “I am telling you, that is not what I’m doing…!” Once he was done eating, he showed the girl the skewer dish. “Take a _good_ look at this food.”

“It looks like delicious grilled meat…” Owari stated, her mouth drooling.

Togami sighed. “Ok, Owari, what is this _delicious_ grilled meat attached to?”

“…Hm?” Pekoyama hummed. “They’re... steel skewers.”

Togami nodded at the fit swordswoman. “That’s right. These steel skewers are exceedingly dangerous. And therefore…” He clenched the skewer, “as the person in charge... I _must_ confiscate them!”

Hanamura entered the room.

“Ah, it seems everyone is here! In that case, let me bring in the main…” Hanamura said, walking into the room, with a smile, which faded when he saw Togami. “Um… hey!! You started eating already?”

Togami looked around. “Who made this food?”

Hanamura blushed, his fingers pointing together. “Um… I…I did…” He glanced up at the taller boy. “Um, are you from the Gourmet Club?”

“What were you _thinking?”_ Togami snapped. “How could you use such a _dangerous_ implement in your food…?”

The party was silent.

“D… dangerous…?” Hanamura repeated. “This is Churrasco, a legendary South American skewered meat dish… see, it fits the tropical mood, so I thought it would be just right for our party.” The chef explained sheepishly.

“…The problem is the skewers, not the food.” Togami clarified.

Hanamura looked horrified. “Eh?! I can’t even use _skewers?!”_

Togami sighed. “From this reaction, I am guessing there are other dangerous items you know about…” He looked at Citrine. “Oy, you. Hinata. Come with me. We have work to do.”

Citrine stood aback, a bit confused. _Why him, of all people…?_ “…W…Why me?!”

Mioda giggled slightly. “Heh… you were the first person Tofu-sama laid eyes on. Bad luck, Hedgehog-chan!”

Reluctantly, Citrine followed the stern eathling out of the main hall. He was a bit disappointed. Even when he was given free time from his work, he still had to work. 

“Come on. We’re going to thoroughly search the kitchen for any other dangerous items.” Togami explained, leading the gem to the kitchen.

_Sigh… he just said ‘thoroughly’, didn’t he…_

Togami stomped on toward the kitchen, and the gem followed him again.

## THE OLD LODGE - KITCHEN

As the two entered, Togami sighed, closing the door behind him. “Let’s begin. Leave no stone unturned.” Saying that, Togami started carefully going through the kitchen’s shelves himself.

He pulled a tray out, showing it off to Citrine. “Take a look… I found something already. This shelf has _forks_ and _knives_ on it.”

Citrine immediately knew what the stuff was, despite never eating. “…Don’t tell me. Even _cutlery_ isn’t allowed?”

“They’re sharp and pointy, and therefore dangerous.” The larger male explained, scooping the cutlery into his hands. “Disposable chopsticks should be enough for eating.” Togami said, stuffing every fork and knife into the Duralumin case…

_He was serious when he said ‘thoroughly’…_

“Hey, is this really necessary?”

Togami paused. “…Of course it’s necessary. If it weren’t, we wouldn’t be here. I made a promise - there will be not a single victim. To fulfil that promise, the utmost _caution_ is necessary…”

Citrine raised an eyebrow. “Is that… it?”

“…What do you mean, ‘is that it’?” Togami asked.

The gem awkwardly crossed his arms, looking at Togami. “Well, I just thought… maybe something happened…? I mean, you suddenly suggested we have a party. I can’t help but think there’s a reason for that…”

“There isn’t… It’s just that…” Togami paused. “For a long time now, suspecting everything and everyone has been second nature to me.”

Citrine tilted his head, confused. “Suspecting…? Why?”

“Hrmph. I don’t particularly like to discuss my past, but…” Togami nodded. “Fine. I shall tell you just a little. There are things in my past I can’t tell anyone about, they are the reason I became so prone to suspicion.”

_A secret past…? Togami…?_

Togami breathed in, crossing his arms. “There were people I couldn’t trust… and people who couldn’t trust me. My life was like a nightmare…” He paused. “It is only natural my personality would be affected. Nevertheless, I believe my nature is going to come in handy in our current situation. To survive in a situation like this…” He stared Citrine in the eyes. “One must suspect everyone.”

Citrine mumbled awkwardly. “So, um… about that past of yours…”

“...Not yet. At least, not fully.” He said somberly. “Some day, though… some day I may be able to finally tell someone about it. But, I can assume a person like _you_ could understand the pains of being an **imposter…”**

Citrine fely his eyes dialate. “How- how did you, how did you-” What? How was he found out? How was he so easily read?

“I was only guessing with that, but with that response…” Togami snickered. “Don’t worry, ‘Hinata’, your secret's safe with me. But, if we manage to pass our days in peace, without anything happening, I may have no choice but to tell you…”

Citrine awkwardly grabbed his arm. “T… that sounds awfully significant.” The gem felt as though he heard only half a story… and now, he had more questions than he started with. It seems this guy -- Togami -- had more secrets than he thought.

“It’s…” Citrine paused. What was he doing, revealing his identity? Well, he was reaching a point of no return now, huh…

“It’s actually Citrine, by the way. But… don’t tell anyone that, ok?” He mumbled, saying his own name was so… weird. 

“Citrine… I already said your secret is safe with me, understood?” Togami coughed, going back to his work. “Anyways. We have work to do.”

“R… right, I’m on it...”

 _Well, he’s still acting like a slavemonger… that’s probably second nature to him too._ Citrine thought. _And I’m used to it. It works perfectly._

“Many types of knives are arranged here. I’m sure those, too, are…” Citrine awkwardly asked.

Togami snapped. “These knives are outrageous! Far too dangerous! …Give them to me. I shall keep them safe.” Togami pulled the knives from Citrine’s hand and put them all inside the duralumin case.

…He expected nothing less.

There are all kinds of dishes here, in a staggering variety of cuisines… there’s even a humongous meat on a bone. 

That Hanamura… he really went all out on this. 

Citrine was a little worried that the earthlings won’t be able to eat all that…

Togami shook his head. “It doesn’t seem like this pile of food has anything dangerous in it, unlike that Churrasco before.”

“I guess…”

 _Sigh… I almost thought he was going to say that bone could be used to bludgeon someone…_ Citrine thought, looking at the kitchen.

Citrine glanced at a thin paper clinging onto a clipboard. He grabbed it softly, as he brought it to Togami’s attention. “Um… Togami, this paper…”

“Hrm…” Togami hummed, reading the list fully. “This is an equipment list for this kitchen.”

Thankfully, it was written all in Katakana -- which was easy to read and to understand for Citrine. Not a single kanji in sight… good.

  * Fork x 20. 
  * Knife x 20. 
  * Spoon x 20.
  * Skewer x 5. 
  * Frying pan x 3. 
  * Wine glass x 20…



In addition, there’s even a ‘barbecue griddle’ and a ‘portable stove’ for hot pots.

“A griddle and a portable stove…” Togami read. “I found them on the shelf over there. They seem to be in excellent condition. Certainly very much usable. This kitchen is pretty good, isn’t it? It’s not even that much worse than the hotel restaurant.”

Citrine tilted his head, as he read the list over again. “But… this is strange. There is one number in this list that doesn’t fit.”

Hanamura ran into the kitchen, in horror at when Citrine and Togami were doing. “Whaaaaaaat?! You’re making a mess of everything! What is this?!” He screamed -- or rather, shouted.

“Don’t shout… you’re hurting my ears.” The heir mumbled, rubbing his ears. “I am simply confiscating every dangerous item.”

Hanamura searched the kitchen. “Ah! My chef’s knives! And all the tableware! Why? How come?!”

“I _just_ told you.” The heir said with an exasperated sigh. “I am confiscating _every_ dangerous item.”

Hanamura gave Togami a strange look. “Are… are you saying cooking utensils are dangerous?!”

“Yes.”

“Ah well… At least I’m nearly done with the cooking. I just need to get everything ready to serve… It’s not a big problem, but…” The chef began to sob. “B… but…!” Hanamura then clinged to the gem’s limb enhancer. Citrine strangely didn’t feel the temptation to kick the short earthling. “Waaaaaaaah! Hinata-kuuun!”

“N…No! Hanamura-” Citrine choked out. “S… stop hugging me!” He was now _seriously_ tempted to shake Hanamura off his leg.

“Eh? I thought you were into Boy’s Love, Hinata-kun? Or perhaps you’re just in a Class S relationship with that Komaeda-kun? Is he teaching you how to be a man?” He paused, his nose leaking the pink fluid. “You know at first, I thought my fantasies were shattered,” _Don’t say that word, that’s the last thing I wanna hear here,_ “but no! They’re completely rejuvenated by the thought of Komaeda-kun giving innocent Hinata-kun sexual education!”

_Is that what Tsumiki meant by her and Saionji having a ‘Class S relationship’...!?_

“Oy… stop that. Stop harassing Hinata.” Togami snapped, which made Hanamura let go of Citrine’s leg immediately. “There’s something I have to ask before you fantasize about homosexual relationships. According to this list…” The blond paused, pulling the list down, “there is one steel skewer missing.”

Hanamura nodded. “Oh, that’s right… I believe it was missing since I first got here.” He paused. “Because, well, things are in pretty good shape here, but this is still the old lodge. This was bound to happen, wasn’t it?”

Citrine shrugged. “If it wasn’t here in the first place… there’s nothing we can do about it, can we?”

“You’re right, Hinata…” Togami nodded. “There doesn’t seem to be any place to hide such a long skewer, in any case. Very well… as long as I remain vigilant, we can let it rest.”

_Remain vigilant… you mean for the entire night?_

“Let’s go back. The others must be waiting.” Togami ordered, before glancing down at Hanamura. “You too, Hanamura. Right now, we should all gather at the main hall.”

Citrine stretched his arm. “Sure…”

…Jeez, he really is a pushy leader. But… he was understanding, and kept promises and secrets. Togami didn’t even slip up when talking to Hanamura.

So… maybe _all_ earthlings weren’t all bad.

## DINING HALL

Mioda looked at the trio. “Ah, they’re finally back!”

Owari glared at Togami, clearly hungry. “Hey, let’s start already! I’m so hungry I can’t _take_ it anymore!”

Togami shook his head. “No… there is still one issue that requires our attention.”

“Eh? There’s still something left?” Citrine asked.

Owari clenched her fists together. “Whatever it is, we can just beat it up! I’ll do it myself, so just tell me what to hit!”

Togami groaned. “It’s not that kind of problem… we need to keep this case with the dangerous items safe somewhere.”

“Can’t we just leave it here?” Mioda drank a sip of her red drink.

Togami shook his head. “You’d think that would be okay because it’s under lock and key, but… I want to be extra careful tonight.” He glanced around at the group. “We should find a safe place to store it. I saw a storage room at the far end of the lodge.”

“Hmmm…” Nagito shook his head. “No, we can’t possibly use _that_ place. It is not nearly safe enough. In that case, let’s have someone guard it. That would make it safe, would it not Togami-kun?”

“Eh?” Kuzuryuu tilted his head. “But, who would want to do _that?”_

Nanami grabbed her bag, which was slumped against her leg. “…I would, of course.” She placed it on her bag. “...I’m getting overwhelmed by this many people.”

Citrine looked at the girl. “Eh… are you sure…? Um…” He paused. “We gladly accept your kind offer… or something…”

“But, wouldn’t you get lonely, all alone like that?” Nagito asked the small girl.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. I have never been good with crowded places.” She explained. “Plus, I have my GameGirl Vita+ with me, so I’ll be fine for the night.”

Mioda laughed. “Ha ha… Ibuki’s gonna write an instrumental rock ballad about this! It’ll be a song dedicated entirely to Robonami-chan…” She placed her hands on her hips, posing dramatically. “Ibuki calls it... ‘Heartful Cry’!”

“But, since all the food is here,” The girl with lilac hair grabbed a plate, looking at the dining hall table, “do you mind if I take my share with me to the storage room?”

Hanamura gave her a friendly laugh. “Of course not!”

“But… if we’re going to have someone stand guard, there’s probably a better place to use than the storage room.” Nagito explained to the tiny girl.

Nanami tilted her head. “Eh? Why?”

Nagito crossed his arms. “That storage room is all messy and there’s no light there. And there are cobwebs everywhere… I had my hands full with this main hall, and with Hajime at the market, neither of us could give that storage room its proper attention.”

_Yeah, I guess it’s not the nicest place to sit in for a whole night… Or the healthiest._

Togami looked at the gamer, who was still giving Nagito an ugly look. “In that case… she can guard it at the office. The circuit breakers for the lodge are also in that room. We probably ought to guard those as well.”

“Yeah, the office would be great.” Nagito nodded. “Happily, it isn’t that messy over there.”

She nodded, with a yawn. “…I understand. So, should I go and guard the case at the office? I shall be going, then. Please enjoy yourself to the full, everyone.” Nanami first took a plate of food and then the heavy duralumin case…

…And left the room.

Mioda gushed. “Ah, the pathos-filled image of Robonami-chan walking into the distance is super-cool, huh?” She curiously looked at the other case. “But, hey, Tofu-sama, what about this other case? Shouldn’t she take that too?”

“This is…” Togami shook his head. “…No, this one is fine over here.”

“Jeez! That’s so unfair!” Koizumi groaned. “How come you get to have your stuff with you?”

Togami crossed his arms, looking at Koizumi. “I have special privileges. I am special, after all.”

Souda gave a sheepish laugh. “…Kinda says it all, don’t it?”

“This case is not to leave my sight. After all, it holds the key to the other one.” Togami explained, bending down to pat the case. “I shall take responsibility and guard it personally. I can’t trust anyone else with it.”

Owari eyed the case, almost feverishly. “M… more importantly… are we done with all those problems? Can we start the party already…?”

“Intimate get together.” Togami corrected. “And, no, there is still something left.”

Owari cackled, a powerful aura radiating off her. “I’ll beat that one down too! Quickly, tell me what to hit!”

“We told you before, haven’t we?” Citrine sigh, looking at the girl. “You can’t solve these problems with violence…”

Togami immediately. “Actually, Hinata, she might be onto something. Someone _has_ to keep _him_ away, after all.”

Citrine felt… discomfort. “Eh? You don’t mean…?”

“The one thing that could hinder this party.” Togami went silent, looking around at the group. “Monokuma.”

Owari pumped her fists together. “Yes! We get to eat after I take down Monokuma, right?!”

“Whoa, easy there…” Nidai said softly, holding the girl still with his hands. “Picking a fight with Monokuma is only gonna stir up trouble we _don’t_ need.”

Owari looked up at Nidai, whining. “Are you saying I should just wait here until I starve to death?!”

Koizumi looked at her in confusion. “I…I think you’re exaggerating, just a little…!”

“Hmm… Maybe there’s a cleverer solution than blindly starting a fight…” Pekoyama yanked her sword bag strap into place. “Ah. In that case, I’ll do something.”

Kuzuryuu watched the girl move. “Do something…? You…?” He paused. “Hey, hey… what can a girl like you do? It’s too dangerous, isn’t it?

“It isn’t dangerous.” Pekoyama insisted. “I am not going to do anything on my own.”

_You’re not…?_

Koizumi crossed her arms. “I see… you intend to employ Monomi, then?”

Pekoyama nodded. “Yes. I think I can cajole her with some flattery, and get her to help. I’m sure she can probably help keep Monokuma in check.”

“Ah, that sounds like a good idea! She does seem gullible, that rabbit!” Koizumi said with a smile. “That rabbit and bear do act like rivals, after all.”

_Well, just one of them always gets the upper hand, though._

Nagito stared at the tall girl. “But, are you sure you’re going to be alright, Pekoyama-san? It’s still dangerous, isn’t it?

“No, I’ll be fine. If I sense danger, I’ll immediately make a hasty retreat, but I’ll be going, then.”

And with that, the girl walked out of the dining hall. 

Citrine didn’t know why… but he didn’t like this. It’s not like he had a bad feeling or anything, but…something felt… off.

Owari eyes sparkled as she talked to Togami. “So, everything’s settled now, right? Can we just get to…?”

Togami sighed. “…Yes. We can begin now.”

Owari nearly tackled one of the tables, beginning to eat one of the kebabs. “LET’S DO IT!!” She yelled in glee, mouth full of meat and veg.

Tanaka chuckled to himself. “Heh heh heh… At long last, this banquet begins…” He looked up. “Fuahahaha! Let us dine!”

Just like that, the party started. Now that he thought about it, he still doesn't know exactly why they’re having this party in the first place. Still, though… everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

Owari laughed, extremely happy. “Can I eat now? Can I?” She says… face already full of food. “Ha ha… I can’t stop… Ha ha ha ha! There’s no way I’m stopping now!”

“Of course you can’t stop! You’re eating the World’s Tastiest party food!” Hanamura explained. “You’ll eat ‘til you’re full! Then you’ll eat ‘til you burst! Then you’ll eat some more! That’s what my World’s Tastiest Food is all about!”

_T…That’s a little scary…_ Citrine thought, only opening an orange drink, and pouring it into a glass. It smelled… what was the term? Fruity.

He took a small sip, and… it tasted… sour. Citrus-y.

It wasn’t bad, per se, but… he didn’t know how to describe it. Just weird.

Owari glanced around at the group. “…Why aren’t you eating? If you don’t I’m gonna finish everything by myself!”

Hanamura exited the dining hall, a smile on his face. “I’m still bringing the food in, so don’t worry - there’s plenty more!”

Koizumi laughed sweetly. “Hey, everyone! Since we’re all here, should I take some pictures?” She announced, lifting her camera up.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Sonia said with a dainty laugh. “Please do!”

Koizumi stepped to the back, and then aimed her camera, and then...

_...Click! Click!_

This is... a strange feeling. When they came to this island, Citrine was so angry at how much fun everyone seemed to be having…

…But now, he felt reassured. They really _are_ comrades, fighting together. Despite their different species. This solidarity sure is–

Nidai began to make… noises. “Muuuuu… muuuuuuu…!” He grunted.

“…Hm? Nidai? What’s wrong?” Citrine asked, lowering the glass from his lips.

“I…I’m sorry for doing this without warning… But I…” He clenched his fist. “I have to pop back to the hotel for a little while…!”

Togami shook his head. “Don’t be foolish… I shall not allow any such action.”

Nidai grunted again. “Do not attempt to stop me, Togami… There are times where you have to let a man go where he must…! If I don’t go now… it is a mark of shame on me as a man.” He began to raise his voice. “Shitting the pants, just like suicide… IS A MARK OF SHAME TO A MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”

Oh. That was gross.

“…You have to go to the toilet?!” Tsumiki spoke softly.

Togami gave a grossed out look. "If you need to use the toilet, there is one right here at the lodge. Why is the hotel necessary?"

Nidai grunted. "D… don’t think I didn’t try the nearest crapper first! But someone’s been using it for a while now!"

"W…What is the meaning of this…?!" Tanaka cried.

Togami sighed, looking at the tall boy. "…What are you in a fuss about?"

“M… my ‘Devildog Earring’ is…!” Tanaka cried, feeling his right ear -- his bell earring missing. “It’s... _gone!_ Has it flown away into subspace?!”

Togami groaned. “Don’t make a racket. You probably dropped it somewhere.”

“SHIT!” Nidai screamed. “MY SHIT IS COMING OOOUT!!!”

...Gross!

Togami snapped. “Shut up and hold it!” He did not look happy at the tomfoolery happening.

Owari lifted her head, crumbs of food on her cheeks. “Heeeeeeey, ish it really okay if I ee’ erryfing?” She spoke, still mid-eating.

“D… don’t be ridiculous!” Togami yelled. “At least set something aside for me!” He ordered, looking angry.

Koizumi raised her camera again, ready to take another photo. “Hey, Togami! Everyone! I’m taking another picture!” She announced, finger on the camera trigger, aiming mostly at Kuzuryuu. “Say cheeeeeeese…!”

_...Click!_

Togami rubbed his eyes, possibly shocked from the camera flash. “For heaven’s sake, can’t you all act a little more responsibly…?”

A loud beep rang.

“…Hm? What was that sound just now?”

In a matter of two seconds, the lights suddenly went out. Citrine could barely see the glass in front of him, nor could he the people around him.

Citrine froze.

Someone spoke. “Huh…? Why is it suddenly pitch-black…?”

Without being able to see their faces… he was unable to recognize the people behind the voices.

“Uwah, the power’s out!”

 _T…The power’s out…? Eh?! The power’s out?!_ Citrine felt his chest tightened. No no no no no no… why was this happening?

“The hell happened?! I can’t see nothing!”

Fear stirred up by the darkness soon washed over everyone, like a flood.

“I…It’s too dark! Everything’s too dark!”

The sound of yells and frantic footsteps echoed through the hall… but were soon swallowed by more voices.

“C… calm down, everyone! We have to keep calm at a time like this!”

“Oy, what are you doing?!”

Thanks to the iron plates covering the windows, the lodge was in complete and utter darkness.

The darkness was so total… that Citrine’s eyes couldn’t adjust to it no matter how long he waited. Despite his high-tech visor, he couldn’t see anything. No matter how much he adjusted it, he couldn’t see.

“Stop it!”

 _“Ow!”_ A voice grunted in pain, sounding raspy. It sounded like…

... _Nagito…?_ Did he trip?

“Turn on the lights! It’s hard to eat this way!”

Another voice range. “Hey, everyone! Where are you? T… this power outage… it isn’t just in the kitchen?”

“Could someone perhaps have flipped the circuit breakers?”

“W…Wait here! I’ll use the walls as a guide and go see if I can’t fix this…!”

Everyone waited in the darkness for a while, waiting to finally be released from this anxiety.

They waited for a while, and then, finally…

_Ka-chack!_

“Ah…!” The light finally returned to the hall… but then, suddenly… they noticed the shocking sight in front of our eyes.

“T… that’s…!!” The voice that belonged to Sonia cried.

It was… Tsumiki Mikan’s messed up figure. A plate covering her private parts. She was… sexually, just like the last time. Thankfully, her undergarments were covered by a plate, but there was still a full view of her thighs.

...He looked away.

“I…I’m sorry! I fell down again!”

Kuzuryuu blushed. “H… how the _fuck_ do you keep getting into these poses?!”

Tsumiki sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut. “H… hiyaaaaaa… Don’t! Don’t look at me, pleaaaase!”

She continued to sob. “Hyuu… forgive me…! Forgive me, pleaaaaaase!”

“E… everyone…” Mioda called, immediately running over to the nurse. “We should help her, rather than standing here doing nothing!”

Tsumiki cried, pushing her skirt down as Mioda helped her legs free from the links of sausage “Hyuuu…” A sniffle, “U… uuuuuu… I…I’m sorry to be a constant disturbance…!” She sobbed.

Mioda patted the girl down, trying to make Tsumiki not cry. “Just… be more careful next time, okay?”

Souda, who apparently left during the blackout, entered. “Oh, look at that! The lights’re back on in here, too!

“You flipped the breakers back up, Souda?” Citrine asked.

“Uh… well, actually…” Souda sheepishly scratched his head. “I didn’t make it to the office – that’s where the breakers are, see – before the power came back on…”

“Eh?” Koizumi asked, tilting her head. “So, how come the power’s back on?”

 _“Search me…”_ Souda mumbled under his breath.

Kuzuryuu’s face grew red. “Don’t say ‘search me’ like that, bitch! Try being a little more helpful!”

“I can’t help it, can I?!” Souda snapped back. “‘Sides, you try finding that office in pitch darkness!”

The group went silent.

Until Sonia chirped. “…Huh?”

Nagito stood. He really must’ve tripped during the blackout. “Is something wrong, Sonia-san?”

“Um, no, but…” Sonia mumbled, her hands together. “It is just that... I can’t see Togami-san anywhere. Did he go somewhere?”

Nagito’s face went pale. “…Eh? Togami-kun?”

Everyone glanced and looked around the room. Sure enough, Togami, who should’ve been there bossing them around, was nowhere to be found.

Koizumi stuttered. “T… that’s strange… he was here when the power went out, wasn’t he?” She mumbled awkwardly.

“Huh? Did he go somewhere… while the lights were out?” Mioda suggested, before frowning. “But, it was completely dark…”

Nagito crossed his arms, exiting the dining hall. “I’m… a little worried. Let’s split up and search for him, for the time being. I’ll go look in the storage room. Hajime, how about you handle the entrance?”

Citrine nodded. “R… right, I’m on it…”

Mioda began to exit as well. “So… Ibuki’ll go check the office. Y’know, since Ibuki can actually find the place this time, since Cola-kun couldn’t.”

Sonia began to leave as well. “I shall go look around the corridor, then.”

Owari lifted her head. “I’m gon’ wai’ ‘ere. I’m shtill ee’ing, you shee…” _How can you still be eating…?_

Nidai frowned, exiting the dining hall. “Leave the toilet… to me… I WILL CHECK THE TOILET LIKE A MAN DOES!!” _Like a man does…? I… don’t want to know._

Kuzuryuu laughed. “Oh, that fatass… He must’ve ran away like a pussy the moment the lights went out… what a useless leader. When we get off this damn island, I’m gonna send him to the fishes.”

_But… honestly, where did Togami disappear to? Um… I’m supposed to go search the entrance. Pekoyama should still be there, too._

## OLD LODGE - HALLWAY

As Citrine exited, he watched Nidai stand outside of the restroom, face flushed. “Nuuuuuu…” 

Citrine sighed, crossing his arms. “W… what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be checking the toilet?”

Nidai breathed in, trying to keep his body pressure low. “S…Someone is using it… someone’s been using it ever since the party started…” He banged his fist on the door. “YOU FIEND! KEEPING THE CRAPPER TO YOURSELF IS EXTREMELY INCONSIDERATE!”

 _Someone’s been using the toilet… since the party started?_ “...Someone’s been… in there, since the party began?”

“That’s what it seems like… Every time I came here someone’s been inside…” He grunted, before yelling. “THAT’S IT! SHIT!! SHIT’S COMING OUT!! Guwaaaaaah! The more I hold it the more it keeps piling up!

Citrine looked away, trying to ignore how… _gross_ this was. “J… just hold it…! I know you can do it…!”

_But still… who could use the toilet for such a long time? If it’s been since the start of the party, it can’t be Togami, right?_

He searched around the corridor, but Togami-san isn’t here. Citrine wondered where he went to… but, the earthling isn’t outside, is he? Although, the gem still hasn't checked outside yet, actually. 

He should… be going right now.

## THE OLD LODGE - OUTSIDE

He found Pekoyama and Monomi sitting out in front of the entrance. They must be on the lookout for Monokuma… although, it seemed Pekoyama was reading something. _If she was able to read, was it really that necessary to look out for Monokuma...?_

Pekoyama tilted her head up, looking up. “Huh? Hinata-kun… why aren’t you at the party?”

“Howawa!” Monomi cried. “It isn’t over already, is it?! I still didn’t get a chance to participate!”

Citrine ignored the rabbit’s cries. “Hey, Pekoyama… you haven’t seen Togami around here, have you?”

“Togami-kun? No, I haven’t seen him.” Pekoyama answered. “But… why are you looking for Togami-kun?”

Citrine breathed in sharply. “There was a power outage inside the lodge… and when the lights came back on Togami was gone. So…” Citrine paused. “We thought we’d check if he didn’t go outside or something.”

Pekoyama sighed. “No, no one came outside at all.”

_If he hasn’t gone outside… does that mean he’s still somewhere inside the lodge?_

Citrine thought for a moment. “…Maybe he’s in there and we keep missing him.”

Pekoyama shrugged. “…Maybe.”

## DINING HALL

The moment Citrine entered, Nagito greeted them. Everyone… was clearly worried about the disappearance of Togami. “Ah, Hinata-kun! Well, how about it?”

Citrine sighed. “I asked Pekoyama, and she said he never came out of the lodge…”

“T… that’s strange…” Nagito said, his voice sounding unsure. “There wasn’t anyone in the storage room either.”

“No one in the kitchen either, of course.” Hanamura added.

Mioda crossed her arms. “Or at the office…”

“…There wasn’t? At the office? Huh?” Koizumi asked. “What about Nanami? Wasn’t she supposed to be there, guarding?”

Mioda nodded. “Yeah… Robonami-chan wasn’t there at all.”

“…Eh? So Nanami is also missing?” Hanamura questioned. “Perhaps… they took advantage of the darkness and they’re necking each other at the toilet…?” He shook his head. “Outrageous! _Truly_ outrageous!”

Owari sniffed the air.

Sonia glanced at the gymnast. “Owari-san… is something bothering you?”

“No… but don’t you smell something…?” Owari mumbled, her nose twitching.

Tsumiki weakly smiled. “Um… the remains of undigested food in the small intestine are decomposed by intestinal microbes and turn into a gas…” She paused, “that gas is _mostly_ absorbed in the intestinal tract, but the part that doesn’t is discharged through the anus. T… that’s the way farts work…” She explained, before squeaking. “So… farting is not embarrassing at all!”

_Gross._

She shook her head. “No, no, that’s not it…” Sniff, “What I smell…” Sniff, “is **blood.** ”

Wait… _blood?!_

She started moving. “Hm… hm… hm…” Owari twitched her nose like a wild beast, and then pointed to a certain location. “It’s coming from over there. I’m sure of it…!”

It was… the table at the far end of the main hall.

“Blood…?” Sonia repeated, looking uncomfortable. “I can smell nothing, save for the sweet fragrance of the food…”

Koizumi softly spoke, looking uncomfortable. “H… hey, how come you can sniff out blood in the first place…?!” She asked, looking uncomfortable. “Are you sure you’re not imagining it? I’m sure that’s it. So, someone just go and check it out already!”

“I’m sure it’s over there…” Owari argued, standing in front of the table. “The smell of blood is coming from _that_ table…”

“S… she’s smelling blood from that table…?” Nagito asked, his voice sounding shaky. “You should go check it out, Hajime.”

Citrine nodded. “Y…yeah…”

Tanaka patted Citrine on the shoulder, to show the gem a sleeping hamster. “Forewaring, Hinata. ‘Mirage Silver Falcon’ -- Jum-P -- has this to proclaim:” He paused. “The action you are about to undertake… shall come back to haunt you one day. But, if your mind is set, I shall not interfere.”

Mioda squeaked. “Dammit! Ibuki’s nose isn’t good at all! Had it been Ibuki’s ears, though,” She tried to pose happily, “there’s nothing they can’t do!”

Souda cried next. “B… _blood…?!_ Maybe she’s just smelling some rare steak? Right?”

_The smell of blood… Is there something… on that table…? It’s… under it…!_

Under the table?

Citrine ran to the table, and reached to the tablecloth…

…But then, he stopped.

…Nervousness? Fear? Why? Why was he so _nervous_ suddenly…? No… It can’t be… That’s impossible!

“There’s no way!” Citrine raised his voice in a scream and grabbed the tablecloth, lifting it in a single movement.

Citrine was certain that he would never forget that sight as long as he lived. 

In front of his eyes was the lifeless and motionless dead body of ‘Super High-school Level Heir’. Blood painted the innings of the tablecloth and stained the wood and rug below him.

Citrine felt tears well up in his eyes. He blinked.

Togami Byakuya.

No matter how many times he blinked, no matter how many seconds he stayed in silence, it was the same.

Togami Byakuya.

Why was Togami Byakuya dead?

Why… why did this happen…?

Why…?

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 1**

## COCONUTS BY SILVER LIGHTS

##  _The (Ab)normal Days (END)_

* * *

**..**   
**..**   
**..**   
**Item obtained! _Extremely Dignified Glasses._** _(A memento of Togami. These were the glasses worn by Togami, a sign of his dignified life. He bought them at a high-society store, costing him a fortune, but they seem a bit flimsy… regardless, he probably can’t wear them now.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think Togami would be chill with Citrine being an imposter. He seems like the type of guy to understand.  
> Also... damnnnnn. It seems the first murder occured! How interesting...
> 
>  **Funfact** : This is (currently) the longest chapterat 7,379 words and 24 pages.


	18. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dead bodies, blood, murder, crying, lots of crying

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 1**

## DIE YOUNG

##  _The Deadly days_

* * *

## Remaining Students: 15

_Pre-investigation_

“Togami…san…?” Sonia sobbed, looking at the dead body. “Eh? Why is Togami-san…?”

“This… isn’t real blood, right? It’s just jam or sauce… he… he can’t be…” Mioda held her hands to her face, pale in horror. “N…No…” She began to genuinely start to cry. She sobbed, as her mouth foamed up with puffy spit. “No, I- this wasn’t--” She mumbled, through tears. “No… no one was suppose...d … to-”

Despite the scream behind him, his feet remained planted firmly in place… and his eyes remained fixed on the dead body of a former friend.

He was having a bad dream. He passed out in the kitchen, or he hit his head, or he slept through Mioda knocking on his door.

This… wasn’t… real...

Koizumi’s sobbing brought him back to reality. This… was real. Togami was dead. “…W… why?”

“WHAT’S GOING OOOOOOOOOON?!” Nidai yelled.

Hanamura screamed. “AGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“N… no way…!” Souda yelled. “Stop jokin’ around! This ain’t right!”

“Goodness! I see something shocking has happened! Shocking!”

That was… Monokuma. How did Monokuma get in here? Wasn’t Pekoyama guarding the building?

Whatever. That wasn’t important. What was important was… Togami...

Monokuma laughed. “Just, _shocking!_ I mean, isn’t it _electrifying?!_ The newly deserted Jabberwock Island has finally seen its first murder!”

“M… murder…?” Citrine repeated. “W… wait! So, you mean…!”

Monokuma laughed. “Upupu… of course. Togami-kun…” He paused, “...was killed by one of you.”

_Wha…?!_

Togami… no. That couldn’t be possible. Why would someone… do that?

_Why?_

Monokuma nodded, continuing to explain. “You can tell just by looking at the body. It’s obviously murder! Look at that ugly face… It’s the face of a man cursed with losing his life for the sake of another person’s ego. When you see that kind of dead face…” He chuckled. “What could it be other than murder?! Someone here wanted so desperately to go home that they decided to make Togami-kun a victim.”

Citrine shook his head. “Y…You’re lying… It’s a lie! No one…” He felt his voice crack, “...no one killed him!” 

The moment Citrine said the word **killed** … a thick feeling of despair immediately swelled up within him. Right then, in that moment. At that moment, he had finally accepted it.

He had finally accepted that someone did kill Togami.

The dining hall doors opened. “W… what… is this?!” _Pekoyama’s voice. That was Pekoyama._ “I… is that… Togami?”

“Why…” Nanami’s voice. “Why did this happen? Why Togami-kun?”

Monokuma paused, looking out at the group, smiling. “Ahem… It seems the only person still missing is Saionji-san…” He paused. “It wouldn’t be fair to leave her out, would it? So let’s do that thing we do!”

With that, Monokuma made a yellow monitor appear in the corner of the room. And with that monitor appearing, a bell chime rang out.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

_“A body has been discovered!”_ Monokuma’s spoke. _“After a short time for investigation, we will start a school trial!”_

The group was silent, simply eyeing each other, trying to understand everything that happened. Trying to figure who did it, or alternatively, who didn’t do it.

“School… trial…?” Mioda repeated, wiping the tears off her face.

A school trial…

Citrine was extremely confused.

Monukuma groaned. “I explained it before, didn’t I? When a murder occurs between you bastards, you are required to reason out who the culprit among you is.”

Koizumi shook. “Y… you want us to find the culprit…?”

“Exactly! You bastards must conduct an investigation, and expose the culprit who killed Togami-kun!” Monokuma explained.

“That’s impossible…!” Mioda argued. “How could someone have killed him…? There’s no way anyone would!”

Monokuma chuckled. How could he… laugh at a time like this? How? “Upupu… That kind of reaction will just serve to draw suspicion toward you, you know…”

Nagito squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “I… I won’t believe it… I won’t believe one of us killed Togami-kun…” He opened his eyes, glaring at the bear. “There’s no way such a despair-inducing thing would happen!”

Monokuma claps. “The moment you bastards start thinking that way will be the moment the culprit drives you to the wall. So, let’s start this show! It’s a battle for life between you bastards and the culprit! And this battle has already begun! It began the moment one of you started scheming murder!”

Citrine almost poofs when Monomi decides to pop in. Honestly, if any more surprising things happen -- or even if he’s so much as pushed over, he might actually just do so. Which isn’t going to be _good._

Plus, he’d probably be without his limb enhancers. Which he’s never been without his… entire life.

(20 years, precisely. So without them… he’ll be useless.)

“W… wait! What are you saying?!” Monomi sobs out, looking surprisingly angry. “Everyone! You mustn’t! You mustn’t listen to what Monokuma is saying!”

Monokuma groaned. “It doesn’t matter how much you try to interfere, there is only one truth. Come, you bastards, the game is afoot!”

“A foot game? Are you talking about soccer?” Monomi asked, tilting her head.

The bear bopped Monomi, looking aggravated. “Come, Monomi, I’ll give you the boot!”

“Boots?! But it’s not even raining!” Monomi cried.

Monokuma bopped her again. “Come _on,_ Monomi, you’re covered in soot!”

“W…What?! Did this happen because of the boots?! This is howibble!”

Monokuma groaned, beginning to wind up a punch. “Man, this joke is going nowhere… In that case…” He began to aim his fist at Monomi, _“...I’m breaking up this comedy duo!”_

_...Wham!_

“UGYAAAAAAAAAAA!” Monomi cried, as she flung across the room. “Being hit by a corkscwew blow _weally weally hurts!”_ She sobbed, hitting her head on the wall of the Old Lodge.

Her head began to bleed a clear, translucent pink fluid. That was probably her blood.

That… looked like it hurt.

Monokuma white-side grew red. “Don’t think you’re equal to me in power! I shall not treat rude and cruel big sisters with mercy!” He snapped. “Your baby brother can be quite the demon when he needs to! I am heavily into discipline!”

Monomi rubbed her back, trying to stand. Well, struggling to at least. “Uuu… if only I had my Magical Stick…” She whispered in pain, her eyes wet with tears. She looked… miserable. “...I could fight back against Monokuma…”

Monokuma groaned. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s forget the pitiful howling of the underrabbit, and start the investigation already. I want you to show me the love by suspecting and deceiving each other! Give it all you got! All the best!!”

Then, Monokuma disappeared, leaving the group with nothing but crushing despair.

Without a leader. 

Great.

Koizumi was still sobbing. “W… what’s going on…? I don’t get it…!”

Pekoyama turned her head away from the grisly sight, her face paler than usual. “He wants us to search for Togami’s killer? Why, such a terrible thing…?”

Souda’s voice cracked. “G… gimme a break…” He placed a hand on his head, pushing his beanie up. “Why do I have to get caught up in all this bother…?”

Monomi stood up, shaking. “U… um… you mustn’t doubt each other…” She shuddered, her voice shaky. “You should all be friends…”

“Nevertheless, I cannot abide this! I have finally made some friends…!” Sonia cried. “And now I must be suspicious of them?!”

Kuzuryuu glared at the princess. “This is not about whether you _can_ or _can’t_ abide with this…” He paused. “You just _have to_ if you want to live, don’t you? It’s not like we even have a fuckin’ choice here.”

“You mustn’t! Friends mustn’t doubt each other! Never!” Monomi argued.

Souda almost snarled at the rabbit. “Shut up! If you have nothing useful to say, just go away, you stupid rabbit!”

“Howawa! Being scolded is scary!”

With that, Monomi popped away. Most likely to heal her wounds.

The group was silent. No one spoke a word, and the faint smell of Togami’s blood was still clinging to the air.

“We really don’t… have a choice…” Koizumi mumbled, her hands shakily holding her camera. “I hate this… I really hate this…”

Tsumiki burst to tears. “I…I hate it too! I hate it and I’m _scared!”_

Pekoyama was solemn. “...Nevertheless, Kuzuryuu is right. We will be killed if we don’t do it… so we have no choice.”

Silence.

Just… silence.

Until Mioda spoke up.

Mioda shook her head, crossing her arms. “But… I still won’t believe it. Ibuki _won’t_ believe one of _us_ killed Togami… Ibuki can’t believe it… I’ll never believe it…” She paused, uncrossing her arms. “And that’s why … I’m gonna do it. Ibuki _will_ investigate Togami-kun’s death… and prove it wasn’t one of _us_ who killed _him.”_

Nagito nodded. “Exactly! We don’t have to suspect and deceive each other. What we must fight isn’t one another…” He smiled at the musician. “…It’s this despair that’s trying to destroy us!”

The true enemy that they must fight… is this despair-inducing reality. And in order to survive that fight…

…They have no choice.

Nanami perked her head up. “Ah, may I say something before we begin? In closed-circle mystery games and the like, this is where they decide who is going to guard the crime scene…” She paused. “...Maybe we should do the same?”

Sonia nodded. “I see. It would be terrible if the culprit were to destroy evidence. It would put the rest of us at a disadvantage.”

“D… destroy evidence…?”

Mioda nodded. “If we need a guard, there’s someone with the perfect physique for it! It’s Nidai!”

Nidai just screamed in response. “U… UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

_W… hat the…? What happened? Guess he’s got a delicate heart under that tough exterior._

Koizumi nodded. “Um… I’ll stay here…” She mumbled. “I don’t have the confidence required for investigating the body, and I’m not that smart anyway… all I can really do right now is stay by Togami’s side.” She looked at Mioda. “That works for guarding the scene, doesn’t it?”

“K… Koizumi-san…” Tsumiki whimpered, before going silent. “U-um… um…! I…I’ll do my best too! I’ll do my best not to stand in anyone’s way! I…I know just enough to examine the body a little…” She looked at the group. “Please, let me do what I can as a medical worker.”

Nanami nodded. “So… you’ll stay here as well, Tsumiki-san?” She gripped the straps on her kitty backpack. “But… what are the rest of us supposed to do, in concrete terms?”

Nagito nodded. “It’s true that we’re not exactly trained for murder investigations. We can’t exactly go combing through every grain of sand on the beach, looking for clues. Only the police can use such methods…” He paused, looking at the group. “It’s impossible for amateurs like us. That’s why, right now… what’s important is our intuition.”

The group looked at each other, silent for seconds.

Mioda nodded softly. “Our intuition will lead us to the proof. The proof that there is no culprit who killed Togami.” She frowned. “Even if… investigating a friend's death is a cruel thing to do…”

_But… we have no choice, do we? We can’t… just refuse, can we?_

Hanamura, who had entered minutes ago after the body was discovered. “I… I don’t believe any of it… I don’t believe that Togami died…” He mumbled, before shaking his head. “I… I get it… I’ll do what I can…”

Sonia nodded. “It is the only way… to ensure that everyone survives this ordeal.”

Citrine couldn’t believe they had to do such a horrible thing… only because they wanted to survive. Finding the culprit… that is their one and only hope if they even wanted a chance to even survive… 

But is that really… hope?

Nevertheless, they had no choice.

## INVESTIGATION  [ [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOpHT6gZ0Rs) ]

“Tah-dah!” Monokuma chimed, popping in. “You thought you were going to start investigating now, didn’t you? But there’s one more thing! The Monokuma File! It’s a necessary provision for amateurs like you bastards, of course!”

The bear held up 15 thin pads, similar to that of the e-handbooks. It was a constant reminder that one of them…

...was dead.

“W… what the fuck…?” Kuzuryuu coughed. “The Monokuma File…?”

Monokuma groaned. “Honestly, I have to explain everything that should be obvious? What a pain… although, it’s not like I can feel pain, is it? But, enough with the lame jokes!” He paused. “...As I was saying. The Monokuma File courteously collects and confirms facts regarding the body. Isn’t that kind of me? I mean, amateurs like you couldn’t possibly get information like this on your own…” The bear began swooning. “I’m so kind I wish they’d call me the Mother Theresa of the mascot world!”

He then began passing them around.

With Monokuma in the building, Monomi also popped in. “You _wish…?_ That’s just a simple yearning, isn’t it!”

“Oh? Monomi-chan, the meaningless mascot, is still here?”

Monomi looked annoyed at that. “Don’t make up a mascot genre just for me!”

Monokuma began to pull on her ears, leaving the building. “We’re leaving now! Your role here is over! Come with me right now!”

Monomi cried, like always. “It huwts! Don’t pull my ears! You’ll tear them off!”

With that, the group was left in silence.

Citrine stared at the pad, the blank white screen. It nearly burned his retinas, the words burning into his mind. 

####  **THE MONOKUMA FILE**

_The ‘Monokuma File’, huh?_ Citrine thought, looking at the screen, rereading it a thousand times.

_...I guess it wouldn’t hurt taking a look._

####  **THE MONOKUMA FILE**

  * _The victim’s body was discovered at the main hall of Hotel Mirai’s old lodge._
  * _The victim was Togami Byakuya._
  * _The time of death was around 11:30PM._
  * _The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region between the abdomen and the throat._
  * _There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs._



So, it’s true.

Togami... really is dead.

Shit… he promised them -- the entire group, including Citrine-- that... there won’t be a single victim. And yet… and yet...

 _How come you had to become one…? And now…_

_Togami never did finish telling me his story, did he…?_

> _‘There are things in my past I can’t tell anyone about…’_
> 
> _‘They are the reason I became so prone to suspicion.’_
> 
> _‘There were people I couldn’t trust…’_
> 
> _‘_ _And people who couldn’t trust me. My life was like a nightmare…’_
> 
> _'It is only natural my personality would be affected.’_...

What did any of that even mean? But…

Didn’t Monokuma say something about that? 

> _‘You see, if I’m right and there really is a traitor among you, that would be a terrible thing.’_
> 
> _‘Don’t you want to get revenge on the imposter who’s trying to trick you? Are you really going to let them get away with this?’..._

A **traitor** …?

No… Citrine didn’t care how many vague statements that bastard bear made, Togami couldn’t have possibly been…

What was he even thinking?

Anyway… Citrine should start his investigation. He must not miss anything. That’s right, he really had no choice.

If he wanted to survive -- to help _Nagito_ or even _Mioda_ survive… he really had no other choice. 

…And he’s already made up his mind.

## INVESTIGATION START [ [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOpHT6gZ0Rs) ]

Citrine glanced at the table in front of him. And under that table… Togami is…

_I…I think I’ll check on top of the table first._

_…Um…_

The only significant thing on top of this table is…

…The tabletop lamp.

It looked like an antique -- completely archaic -- looks and feels somewhat heavy. Its power cord is attached to an outlet in the wall, so it wouldn’t have been much help during the blackout.

It doesn’t look like anything else here is important… so…

This… is not a time he can afford to look away…

…He has no choice! 

Steeling himself, he looked under the table, going to his knees.

At once, an indescribable smell – like rotten metal, a smell always disgusted Citrine – assaulted his nose and entire body.

Just looking at Togami’s dead body caused a tingling pain somewhere behind his eyes. It was… horrifying to his mind.

 _'Super High-school Level', Togami Byakuya…_ He may have had an arrogant, holier-than-thou manner, but…

All the same, as their leader, he did his best to pull all of them together. And… didn’t get mad when Citrine revealed his true identity.

Why… did this happen…?

Citrine realized it. He should do everything he could right now… for Togami’s sake.

…Everything he could. 

_Pretending to be Hinata Hajime… I, Citrine, will find the truth behind your death!_

Under the table… Togami’s body was lying face down. He looks as if he was just in the middle of doing something, but…

And… according to the Monobear File, he was stabbed repeatedly between his stomach and his throat.

Stabbed again and again…

And again _, and again… and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again--_

No, he had to think clearly.

Did… did one of them... really do such a thing? Could any of the earthlings do something so cruel to their brethren?

…Hm? What’s this?

_They look like… binoculars…?_

A large… binoculars, vaguely in the same form as Citrine’s visor -- bulbous and large... laying right near Togami's stiff and lifeless hands.

Citrine held it in his hands. “Why are there binoculars under the table?” He spoke aloud, trying to get any sort of help.

Nagito, thankfully, came to his help. “Hinata-kun… those aren’t binoculars.” He said softly, leaning down.

Citrine titled his head. “Eh? So… what _are_ they?”

“I’m pretty sure… they’re night-vision goggles.”

Citrine laid them back down, surprised. Earthlings had… such high technology like _night vision goggles?_

“N-night-vision goggles?” He repeated.

Nagito nodded. “I saw them at the supermarket when we were there earlier. They had a whole _stand_ of military and survival stuff…”

In that case…

...Did the culprit use night-vision goggles to stab Togami during the blackout?

He glanced near Togami’s body, trying to hold in the urge to vomit. And then he noticed it.

A blood stained knife.

That blood-stained knife… 

Is this the murder weapon?

…And…but…

How would a murder weapon even get into the hall? Togami was very thorough in his body checks, and even went to check around the lodge…

Every dangerous item should have been inside that duralumin case.

_Maybe… someone could have swiped it from the case. Or maybe… it was hidden somewhere and Togami didn’t see it._

There’s one more interesting thing about this knife:

There’s some kind of paint all over the handle.

When Citrine looked at it under the table, where the light is dim, it seems to be faintly luminous…

…Could this be glow-in-the-dark paint?

...Interesting.

He shook his head. He had to further investigate the corpse.

The blood flowing out of Togami’s body is making a large pool under the table. 

...That’s a lot of blood. There are stains all over the tablecloth across from Citrine, also on the part he lifted up when he found the body. 

It’s everywhere. 

There must have been… quite a lot of blood splattered all around from the force of the stabs. But… there aren’t any traces of a trail of blood anywhere.

Citrine nearly vomited, having to continuously look at the fluid.

 _Hm? There is something stuck to the underside of the table here…_ He leaned it, trying to avoid having his tie touch the dead corpse below him.

Is that… tape? And it looks like… there’s paint all over it, too.

When he looked at it under the table, where the light is dim, it seems to be faintly luminous…

…Is that green fluid on the tape, staining his limb enhancers…

...Is this glow-in-the-dark paint?

He stood up quickly, sniffing, as an attempt to stop his nausea from the intense amount of blood. He’s probably investigated everything that he could under the table. He… probably did pretty well all things considered, given he’s _not_ a certified investigator in Homeworld society.

He was... probably a little closer now to understanding the truth behind Togami’s death.

Citrine looked at Tsumiki, who was continuing to whimper. “Hey, Tsumiki… can you help?”

“Uuu… why must we investigate a friend’s death?” Tsumiki cried, looking at Citrine. “T…This is horrible…” She shook her head, trying to cease her whimpering. “B… but! I’m the only one here who’s a medical worker! S… so… I have to do something…!” She lowered her head, wiping a tear rolling down her face. “S… s… something…”

Citrine tried to give the nurse a smile. She was such a tender girl. “How about calming down a little first, Tsumiki?”

Tsumiki nodded. “You’re right… I…” She agreed. “I have to calm down. I mean… I am prone to accidents even when I’m not panicking…”

Citrine refrained from rolling his eyes, as he crossed his arms. “Yeah… I can tell by the way you keep falling down.”

Tsumiki began to cry, covering her eyes. “T… that was a truly disgraceful pose I found myself in, wasn’t it…” She shivered. “Nooooooo! I…I just remembered it again! T…That embarrassing pose… i…in front of everybody…!”

Citrine sighed. _Embarrassing or not…_ He shook his head, ignoring that though. “How did you even end up like... _that?”_

“S… somehow… I was distracted by the blackout and my foot got caught in the edge of the carpet…” Tsumiki explained, squeezing her chest together with her arms. “A-and I tried to get loose and…” She began sobbing again. “…it is embarrassing after all…! Please… erase it from your memory!”

_Unfortunately, it’s not that easy to forget… especially since I’m not used to seeing such organs on display._

“…I’m sorry.” Citrine apologized softly.

Tsumiki sniffed, before responding. “I can’t take it…!”

“Hey, Hinata-kun. There’s something I want to confirm with you…” Nagito called out, making Citrine look at the lucky student. “Togami-kun… was here with us at the main hall until the lights went out, right?”

“…Yeah, I am sure of that.”

Nagito squinted his eyes, thinking. “And since we found his body after the lights came back on…” He paused. “…That means he has to have died _during_ the blackout, right?”

Citrine nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.

“But… why did we find Togami-kun’s body under that table? If the culprit wanted to hide the body, it wasn’t a very effective hiding place…” Nagito sighed, shaking his head. “…I don’t get it at all.”

“Yeah…”

Nagito continued. “It seems… that figuring out what happened during the blackout would be a huge step toward solving this mystery.”

But there comes the problem with the blackout.

“But there’s no way we can do that, is there? It was completely dark back then. No one could see anything.”

Nagito nodded. “You’re right. Seeing _was_ impossible. But maybe there’s someone who could _hear_ what happened?”

…Hear?

 _I… think I know who he has in mind._ Citrine thought. _He’s referring to… Mioda, right?_

...He would have to ask her later, right now, he needs to gather everything he could about the matter at hand.

Firstly, Koizumi.

He glanced at the downtrodden redhead, who was soberly looking at photos on her camera.

“Koizumi…” He began, looking at her softly, “are you alright?”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright? Sure…”

Silence.

 _“…Of course I’m not alright!_ This is madness!” She snapped. “I mean, we were _just_ talking to that guy and now he’s…” She paused, suppressing a cry. “…How could this ever be _‘alright’?_ And that’s not all! One of us killed him, right?!”

Citrine swallowed. “We… still don’t know for sure…”

“…Yes, we _do!”_ She argues. “I’m sure you’ve figured that much out by yourself already! And now… we have to find out who the culprit is….” She breathed sharply, hand on her chest. “We have to accuse one of our friends of killing _another_ friend…”

Citrine understood the feeling. He promised himself to help them, but now… “I don’t like it myself… but if we don’t, we’re done for. This isn’t every man for himself! We have to do it for everyone’s sake!”

Koizumi held her face in her hands. “If I had just acted a little more calmly during the blackout, Togami would probably not be dead now. And we wouldn’t be doing this right now…”

“Come on… you can’t blame yourself for this…” Citrine said, opening his arms up to comfort Koizumi. She seemed… really distressed by it. She… fell into his arms.

He was kinda glad Kuzuryuu wasn’t in the building at that moment. 

The two hugged for a moment… before Koizumi pushed away, her eyebrows scrunched up.

“Ah, _I’ve had it!_ This isn’t like me at all, being consoled by a civilian like this!” She said as she lightly smacked her cheeks, almost as if she were trying to wake up from a dream. She then pointed at Citrine. “Hey, Hinata. This conversation never happened. Got it?!”

Citrine rubbed his arm. “Uh… sure…

Koizumi began to fiddle with her camera, probably to turn it on. “Anyway… I’ll try and stop thinking about it too much. I don’t want to be a hindrance to everyone. And…” She breathed, “there’s one thing I have on me that might be helpful…”

“…You have something helpful?”

“Photos.” Koizumi answered immediately. “Do you remember? I took some right before the blackout happened.”

_I see… You have the photos from back then…_

Koizumi showed the digital screen to Citrine. “Do you want to see them? This is a digital camera, so we can look at them straight away.”

“Yeah, let’s see them!”

She began.

“Um… there’s this photo and…”

 _A picture of Nidai, himself, Nagito, Kuzuryuu and Mioda._ Citrine looked… happy, smiling while holding the glass with the orange liquid. Probably the happiest he's ever seen himself.

...Has he ever smiled that widely?

Koizumi changed the slide. “This one, as well.”

 _A picture of Gundam, Tsumiki, Souda, Sonia, Owari and Togami near a far corner._ Tsumiki looks happy.

“I took both right before the blackout, but…” She raised an eyebrow. “Huh…?”

“…Is something wrong?”

Koizumi pointed her finger at that screen. “I just noticed. Take a look at where Togami was standing before the blackout…” She paused to look at Citrine. “He’s quite a distance from that table we found him under, isn’t he?”

“I mean,” She looked at where Togami laid, “that table is that one with the lamp on it, right where the monitor is now, right? Well, Togami’s standing clear on the opposite side of the room!”

He nodded. “You’re right. That’s pretty far away…”

Something isn’t right here, and Citrine could tell immediately. Perhaps… they should figure out exactly where everyone was standing before the blackout.

Citrine looked at Koizumi. “Hey, can we tell exactly where everyone was standing from these pictures?”

Koizumi smiled, turning off her camera. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

“It’s a little difficult to tell just by looking at them, though, but we should be able to figure it out if we’re careful…” Citrine added, sounding pessimistic.

This was… a really horrible situation, wasn’t it?

“But… would that really be helpful?” Koizumi asked cautiously.

Citrine felt himself shrug. “I still don’t know for sure… but it couldn’t hurt.”

“Got it… so, leave that to me. I think this is a job only I can handle.” Koizumi mumbled out, crossing her arms.

Citrine smiled at the photographer. “Yeah, that would be great.”

Koizumi’s look grew annoyed. “Right, in that case… _you’ve_ got work to do too, don’t you?! How long do you plan to stand here being a scaredy cat?! I fully expect you to bring to light the reason Togami was killed.” She berated, which Citrine was used to. “Understood?”

Citrine blushed sheepishly. “Y… yes, I understand…”

_For better or worse, she’s back._

“O, Devildog Earring… answer my calls!”

What is Tanaka doing _now?_

Citrine walked over to the tall boy, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to the breeder.

Tanaka was still earingless. “Argh! Will _nothing_ work…?!”

“Um, are you…” Citrine paused, “still looking for that earring you dropped?”

Tanaka crossed his arms. “It is no ordinary earring…” He paused. “It is _‘The Devildog Earring’!”_ He then began to explain. “Once, in a distant land, there lived a savage beast that couldn’t be tamed – even by his so-called ‘master’. They called him ‘The Devildog’…”

_I regret asking._

“The Devildog wandered from one battlefield to the next, his fangs forever slimy with hot blood… His fur, stained red, drying in the wind… he wandered the earth alone for eternity… and on the day I finally domesticated the Devildog, I was given an earring as a keepsake…” Tanaka closed his eyes, looking at the gem. “...That is the legend of the Devildog Earring. I carry it always… so I shall never forget the day I fought that fearsome pomeranian…”

...Pomeranian…? That doesn’t sound threatening at all.

Citrine sighed. “I get that it’s important to you, but… what about Togami’s murder?”

Tanaka ignored that small detail of Togami being dead. “Where is it?! Answer me! Where did it disappear to?!”

Citrine glanced at the floor, making sure his feet weren’t stuck. “Maybe… it fell under the floor?” He paused. “The carpet doesn’t extend to the corners of the hall, so it’s possible it fell through the gaps in the floor…”

“Muhahaha! So, that is what happened! A fine observation…!” Tanaka laughed loudly, and walked to the corner of the room. There, he crouched down and pushed his face toward a gap in the floor.

Then… a concentrated expression appeared on his face.

“I… it’s there… It’s there! My Devildog Earring!” He cackled, excited. “Fuha! Fuhahaha! God favors Tanaka Gundam alone!”

Citrine rubbed his nose, his fingers colliding with the beginnings of his visor. “That’s great.”

“…But, how do I get it out of there?” He pondered. “My hand will not fit through this gap, and it seems no tool can reach far enough in…”

Citrine shrugged. “I guess you have to give it up, then?” He paused. “And maybe take the matter at hand _seriously?”_

Tanak looked at Citrine earnestly. “…Give up on the world?”

“I mean the _earring.”_

“Bah! Do you not know?!” Tanaka barked, as he stood. “Should this earring ever be lost to mankind, this world will end in an instant…! You humans…” _Technically, I’m a gem._ Citrine mentally snarked. “Forever satisfied with your fabricated wisdom! These falsehoods will not protect you when the cold comes, ignorant one.”

_Why… is he mad at me?_

He crossed his arms. Feh. I was naive to think I could depend on you… so be it. I shall see to this matter personally. The wellbeing of this world… falls once again into _my_ hands.”

_I guess he really wants that earring back. That’s some determination he has, though…_

_…I wish he’d use it to help with the investigation._

He found himself walking toward the area where Togami was killed. Above it was an air conditioner and its remote control…

…Hm? An air conditioner? Oh, that’s right, because, back then…

> _Togami rubbed his eyes, possibly shocked from the camera flash. “For heaven’s sake, can’t you all act a little more responsibly…?”_
> 
> _A loud beep rang._
> 
> _“…Hm? What was that sound just now?”_
> 
> _Then, the lights went out._

The only machine in this hall is this air conditioner… and… huh? This remote control…

_TIMER SET FOR 11:30._

Its timer is set to 11:30. That’s... about the same time Togami was killed.

In that case… that mechanical beep back then must have been this air conditioner turning on!

Of course, like always, Citrine has his moments of greatness.

Ah, and below that is… the duralumin case Togami was carrying. It seems it’s been opened at some point. There’s a nightstick inside, a can of tear gas, some other unsettling items, and a hard plastic case… but it’s empty. Whatever was inside it would be interesting to know.

But, there’s one more interesting thing in here.

This key… it must’ve been the key to the other duralumin case. The one with all the dangerous items in it. The one in the office…

If the key’s still here, inside this case, then… it stands to reason that the other case hasn’t been opened…

In other words: the weapons inside that other case have nothing to do with Togami’s murder…

And with that, Citrine felt like he understands even _less_ now.

Like why did Togami have this case with him? Or why it’s packed full of defense items but these… aren’t exactly the kinds of things you keep around _‘just in case’._

Maybe… he knew something was up? And… he was so cautious he had to keep these things with him?

...Well, then. Is there anywhere left for him to investigate here?

He felt a poke on his shoulder.

It was… Nagito.

“Hajime… do you have a second?”

Citrine tilted his head. “…Hm? What is it?”

Nagito crossed his arms. “If you’re done investigating the hall for now, how about we go talk to the others together?” He paused. “See, if I go talk to them alone, there might be some who would be on their guard and won’t talk to me…

 _Well… We’ve just been told the culprit is one of us, so it’s natural people will be on their guard…_ Citrine thought, as he blinked. “Why me?”

Nagito hummed. “Hmmm… why indeed?” He smiled. “Well, for one, you’re easy to talk to, Hajime. And…” He paused, a blush forming on his face. “I feel you’re a little like me. Plus we’re close enough already, that I trust my life with you.”

 _A little like me…_ Citrine almost began to feel like the scum of the earth for lying to Nagito for so long.

“Well, I guess…” Citrine blushed, feeling every single one of his walls go up. “Sure. But if we’re going together, let’s do it quickly. We don’t have time for chatter.”

Nagito smiled softly. “…That’s a relief. You’re a real lifesaver, you know that, Hajime?”

_I trust my life with you._

_You’re a real lifesaver._

Citrine felt at this moment… he felt bonded with Nagito. A person only _he_ could trust… if the moment called for it, Citrine would gladly trade his life to save Nagito’s.

Because they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, yes, the new chapter title is a Ke$ha song. Thought it fit.
> 
> Secondly, oh! Citrine is going to do something stupid.


	19. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussions of death, slight ableism

##  Remaining Students: 15

##  OLD LODGE - HALLWAY

* * *

As the two entered the main hallway, Nagito sighed. 

“For the time being, let’s investigate the rest of the lodge and speak to everyone. I think…” He placed a finger on his chin, “we should consider our  _ ‘crime scene’ _ to be the whole building, and not just the main hall… because when the lights went out, it affected the entire lodge.”

Citrine nodded. That made…  _ some  _ sense. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Aha! Ibuki’s band mates!” That was… was the voice of Mioda, bounding towards them both. She was originally standing right near the exit from the main hall.

_ Band… mates?  _ That’s right… didn’t Mioda try to form a band with Citrine and Nagito? Nagito was bass, Citrine was on drums or something, and Mioda was the lead guitarist. Whatever that means.

...Regardless.

Nagito tilted his head, confused. “Eh, Mioda… what are you doing?”

She smiled. “Every great detective knows you can’t have a proper investigation without lots of legwork! So Ibuki’s using her legs! She’s been idly walking up and down this corridor!” She then paused. “...Mainly to calm herself down.”

_ And she says it with such conviction… _

_ “Hey, Hajime…” _ Nagito whispered.  _ “I’ve been thinking. I think she might know something about the situation during the blackout.” _

Citrine nodded, his voice going to a whisper.  _ “Yeah, I thought so too.” _

Mioda leaned towards the two boys, her breath tickling Citrine’s skin. “Huh?! Why do you think so?!”

Nagito laughed, pushing her away gently. “As expected, you heard us, even though we’ve been whispering to each other…”

“Tee-hee! Ibuki not only has looks, style, brains and personality –” She twirled cutely, her skirt fluttering, “her ears are  _ pretty  _ good too!”

Citrine smiled sheepishly. “…That’s exactly it. If your ears really are that good, you must have heard exactly what went on during the power outage.”

Nagito continued for Citrine. “When the lights were down… there were a lot of people talking. I couldn’t really tell who everyone was…” He seemingly tried his best to smile, which was understandable given what had just happened. but you probably could, right, Mioda-san?

“Oh-ho!That is breakfast for Ibuki!”  _ …Huh?  _ “Heh heh heh heh! Ibuki stuffs herself full of strawberry shortcake every morning!” She states proudly, crossing her arms and her nose looking… pointy? 

Citrine nodded. “Oh, I see… you mean it’s ‘a piece of cake’…”  _ Isn’t cake sugary? Isn’t it unhealthy?  _ “But, isn’t cake a  _ little  _ excessive first thing in the morning?”

Mioda shocked her head. “Any other type of cake would be heretical! If it’s cake, it must be strawberry shortcake!” She paused to point her fingers at her head, to think. “Hmmm… although Ibuki thinks that chocolate cake and cheesecake are pretty popular too…”

“Anyway… can you just tell us what you heard? I’m begging you.” Citrine ordered the girl. Her energy was… a bit unneeded right now.

She proudly smiled. “At last! Ibuki’s been waiting for something to sink her teeth into!”

Citrine smiled at her. Her energy was unneeded but… it was infectious. “No problem! If you help us, I’ll let you bite Nagito, too.” He joked.

“Come on Hajime…” Nagito mumbled, blushing. “She might think you’re serious.”

Mioda began to hum. “Leeeeet’s see… the first voice Ibuki heard during the blackout was…” She raised her arm up, finding her answer. “…Right, right! It was Nishikigoi-chan!”

_Nishikigoi-chan…? Does she mean Koizumi? Nishikigoi was a type of fish, specifically of koi… like the first character of Koizumi…_ _小 (ko), which sounded like 鯉 (koi)..._

_...Cute nickname. _

Regardless, if the first voice was Koizumi, then she said…

> _ ‘Uwah, the power’s out!’... _

“And then… next was Cola-chan, and post-next was Ibuki’s own voice.”

Souda… 

> _ ‘ _ _ The hell happened?! I can’t see nothing!’ _

Mioda… 

> ‘ _ I…It’s too dark! Everything’s too dark!’ _

“Kyahaha! Ibuki’s comment sure was full of insight! Appropriate and humorous!"

Nagito groaned. "…Yeah, sure. Just keep going, please."

“The voices after that were… um, they went like this:” Mioda breathed in deeply, beginning to count on her hands.

She began. 

“Nishikigoi-chan said…  _ ‘C… calm down, everyone! We have to keep calm at a time like this!’, _ Togami said ‘ _ Oy, what are you doing?! Stop it!’”  _ She paused. “Marshmallow-chan said  _ ‘Ow!’,  _ Aka-chan said…  _ ‘Turn on the lights! It’s hard to eat this way!’,  _ Teruteru-chan said…  _ ‘Hey, everyone! Where are you? T… this power outage… it isn’t just in the kitchen?’,  _ Aurora-chan said...  _ ‘Could someone perhaps have flipped the circuit breakers?’,  _ and Cola-kun said… _ ‘W… wait here! I’ll use the walls as a guide and go see if I can’t fix this…!’...” _

Mioda bowed, her black hair cascading off her wildly. “Thank you, thank you. And, we’re done!” She stood up, smiling at them, before grabbing Nagito’s jacket sleeve. “Tee-hee. Amazing, huh?! How awesome was that!

“Yes, precisely, as you are the Super Highschool Level Light Music Club Member, Mioda. You can let go of my sleeve now.” Nagito complimented, before sighing, leaning towards Citrine. “Hey, Hajime… say something to her…!”

Citrine was silent for a moment, accidentally ignoring Nagito.  _ Togami said ‘Oy, what are you doing?! Stop it!’...? Why would he say that? _

Mioda poked him. “…Hey, Hedgehog-chan, what’s wrong?”

Citrine frowned. “Huh? Oh, I just noticed something, is all. It’s about what Togami-kun said during the blackout…”

“…Togami?” Nagito repeated.

Citrine felt himself breathe in sharply. “How come Togami said what he did when everything was dark? That is…” He paused, “how  _ could  _ he say it?  _ ‘What are you doing?!’ _ , and then  _ ‘Stop it!!’ _ …”

Nagito looked a bit uncomfortable at that. “…What do you mean?”

“Would you mind if we wait until after we’ve investigated some more before I tell you what’s on my mind? Right now…” Citrine explained, crossing his arms. “I’m… really noy certain of anything.”

Nagito sighed in relief. “Well, I don’t really mind, but…” He glanced at Anyway, I think your testimony is going to be a very important clue to finding the truth, Mioda-san.”

_ Important clue in finding the truth…  _ Citrine mentally repeated.  _ A truth I don’t want to think or consider. _

“Yes! All hail Ibuki! Time for my prize!” She said, before rolling up Komaeda’s jacket sleeve and nipping his pale skin with her teeth.

_ “–Ow!” _ Nagito hissed in pain, recoiling his arm -- a teeth mark forming on in. “She actually bit me!”

Citrine began to aimlessly think, as he glanced around. Before seeing Sonia wave to them.

“Um, you three…!” She gently asked, waving her pale arm. “May I ask a question?” Sonia asked, standing front of the corridor leading farther into the lodge, east of the main hall.

Citrine tilted his head. What did she need?

Mioda smiled. “…Hm? What is it, Aurora-chan?”

Sonia began to point at a thick, yellow metal part of the wall. “Um, you see…” She said softly, as usual, at the trio. “This part of the wall is made of different material and is colored differently from the rest… what does it mean?”

“Oh.” Nagito crossed his arms, walking towards the princess. “That… that’s a fire door, isn’t it?”

Citrine realized he had… no idea what that was. “A… fire door?”

Mioda leaned over, looking at Sonia. “…Eh? Hedgehog-chan, Aurora-chan… you two have never seen one before?” Mioda stood up. “Welllllllllllll… in case there’s a fire, this door can be sealed to stop it from spreading. That gives everyone a chance to escape!”

_ Hmm… interesting. Fires… those seem like a bad thing. Fire doors seem like a good thing. _

Citrine is learning a lot today.

“I see! It seals the area!” Sonia said cheerily, clapping her hands together. “This is just like when you surround a house with plastic bottles!”

Nagito laughed. “…Well, that’s for cats. But yes, that’s a real thing.”

“Excuse me…?”

Mioda pointed her fingers at her head. “Mhm! Ibuki knows this well, as she grew up in Kamakura-shi!” She said, glancing at Citrine. “You see Hedgehog-chan, a common superstition says stray cats don’t like hanging around bottles full of water! So you’ll see tons of private yards surrounded by them! Especially in rural areas!”

“So she knows how to keep cats away,” Nagito smiled awkwardly, “but she’s never seen a fire door.”

Sonia bowed at Nagito’s statement, embarrassed. “I am so very ashamed… this is most certainly a case of culture shock!”

Citrine glanced at the kitchen, before raising a finger to point at it. 

“Um, shouldn’t we investigate the kitchen?”

Mioda hugged him, almost a way of congratulation. She was… so  _ weird.  _ And she smelled nice, but that’s not something he really notices. Or really cared about. 

“Amazing idea, Hedgehog-chan!”

##  OLD LODGE - KITCHEN

Before the trio entered, the only person in the kitchen was Hanamura. Which was fitting, in Citrine’s opinion.

But still. Investigation.

“Hey, Hanamura…” Citrine began, looking at the tiny chef. “Were you here in the kitchen when the lights went out?”

Hanamura breathed in, thinking before speaking. An interesting thing to see from Hanamura… given how he acts. “I was quite shocked when that happened… at first, I thought the power outage was limited to the kitchen, but when I somehow managed to find my way out…” He paused, looking at the trio. “The corridor was completely dark as well! But, I could hear everyone’s voices, so I tried finding my way by clinging to the wall… and when I did, I saw it was dark in there as well, there was absolutely no light anywhere.”

Mioda glanced at the stove. “Ibuki wonders… couldn’t you have used the kitchen range to get some light going?”

“No, that’s impossible.” Hanamura groaned, disappointed. “It’s a gas range, but it’s controlled electronically so it was also affected by the outage.”

Nagito gave a soft, somber sigh. “I see… so there really was nothing you could do.”

Citrine had thought that since one could hypothetically use fire in the kitchen, maybe there was a source of light here. But apparently, according to Hanamura at least, there wasn't.

…The gem then remembered that things are never  _ that  _ simple. So should’ve been a given to him.

He glanced at where Mioda was looking. There are all kinds of dishes on it, in a staggering variety of cuisines… all looking quite aesthetically pleasing, despite Citrine’s lack of taste or need to eat.

_ …There’s even a humongous meat on a bone! _

Citrine breathed in softly, looking at the humongous thing. It was so big, huge, juicy…

“Meat on the bone…” He mumbled.

“Isn’t that amazing? A huge chunk of meat to amaze everyone!” Hanamura said, jovially, almost trying to lighten the mode. “A dish perfect for an island like this. You just can’t get this kind of meat in urban Minami-Aoyama and Azabudai.” He immediately paused, laughing awkwardly. “Aha- nope! I grew up in Minami-Aoyama and Azabudai, and there’s no such meat there!”

_ You don’t have to repeat yourself – I get it. But… _ “Um, Hanamura, where did you get such a huge chunk of meat?”

Hanamura laughed. “I had to ask Nidai-kun to get it for me. I  _ think  _ he killed the cow at the farm with his bare hands.”

_ W… with his bare hands…? _

“That’s an unbelievable story…” Nagito mumbled out. “But probably not an impossible one. I mean, that guy’s hands look like they’re specially made just to beat on things.”

Mioda jumped, her face horrified. “Those are some unpleasant hands!”

Hanamura nodded. “Sure gives a feeling of wilderness, doesn’t it? But, I am sometimes jealous of such rural lifestyles. After all, I grew up in Minami-Aoyama and Azabudai, so I…” He paused, looking uncomfortable, “don’t really have much experience with that kind of thing.”

“Rural life isn’t all that different from city life!” Mioda argued. “Although rural cities have the better shrines! Even Kamakura-shi has Kōtoku-in and the Hidden Village, which top anything urban areas have!”

Nagito sighed. “Regardless of rural areas versus urban areas… it sure is a waste of meat, though. I mean…” A sharp inhale, “no one’s going to want to eat anything now that such a terrible thing has happened. The only ones who even got to eat at all are Owari-san and…” He stopped to think, “...and Nanami-san, who took a portion with her.”

...What would they do with the food afterwards? Just… throw it out? That was a little sad, in Citrine’s opinion. Such hard work to just go to waste… that must’ve been horrible for Hanamura.

Hanamura groaned. “...Bah. Don’t remind me. After preparing the world’s tastiest party food, only two people got to taste it…” His face began to go red, becoming as terrifying as Kuzuryuu. “I still don’t quite believe it, but if one of us really is the culprit-  _ grrrah! _ I will never forgive them for doing this to me!”

_ He’s… quite scary when he’s mad. _

Citrine suddenly remembered something.

The kitchen’s equipment list. 

Togami confiscated every dangerous item on it.

Grabbing it, he read it over again.

  * Fork x 20. 
  * Knife x 20. 
  * Spoon x 20.
  * Skewer x 5. 
  * Frying pan x 3. 
  * Wine glass x 20



Nagito glanced over his shoulder. “As far as I can tell from this list… the knife found next to Togami-kun’s body didn’t come from this kitchen. It seems someone brought it in from outside.”

Citrine tilted his head. “But… if that’s the case, how did they get it past Togami?” He was completely confused by this.

Mioda nodded, looking just as confused as the gem. “That is  _ totally  _ strange…! He didn’t even spare the girls a full body check.”

_ In that case… perhaps they brought it in beforehand and hid it somewhere…? _

Nagito sighed. “Nevertheless… this is a surprisingly complete list, isn’t it? There’s even a barbecue griddle and a portable hot-pot stove in this kitchen.” He sighed. “But there isn’t a  _ single  _ thing on it that seems like it could be connected to the case. We should move on.”

“…Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Hrm… I think we’re done investigating the kitchen for now.” Nagito announced, placing the list back. “Mioda, Hajime, care to investigate the storage room with me?”

This was… so strange.

##  OLD LODGE - THE STORAGE ROOM

Mioda fumbled her hand against the wall, probably looking for a light switch. “Wow! It sure is dusty in here… and there’s not much light, either!”

“I was so busy cleaning up the main hall that I just didn’t have time to do this room as well…” Nagito explained, coughing. “There are cobwebs and dust bunnies  _ everywhere…  _ I don’t think either of us could stay here for long.”

“Ibuki feels her spring allergies coming up!” 

But still... 

_ Either of us…  _ Nagito was referring to himself and Citrine, right?

He shook his head. And with that, Citrine immediately set his attention on a pile of tablecloths.

It’s just… tablecloths piled on the shelves. They’re all clean and look unused, at first look. Doesn’t seem to be anything weird about them.

Citrine decided to look further at it.

“There seems to be a large cloth someone just shoved into this laundry box…” He mumbled, looking through the hamper.

Nagito nodded. “I think… that’s one of the tablecloths.”

“I think you’re right…” He thought, as he looked.

White sheet, white sheet, white sheet, white sheet with pink splatter, white sheet-

-wait.

White sheet with pink splatter? White sheet with… blood?

Citrine felt his hypothetical heart drop, as he pulled up a bloody white tablecloth. “…Wait, huh?”

“Um, Nagito, Mioda… take a look at this tablecloth… see what’s on it?” He worriedly called out, pulling it fully up, showing it off. “That’s… blood, isn’t it?!”

Mioda’s eyes dilated, her hands immediately covering her mouth in shock. “Eh!? Blood!?”

“Come here and look, that’s clearly blood!”

Nagito grabbed the cloth, his hands shaky. “It’s dark in here… I can’t really tell.”

Citrine swallowed. “I… I’m sure that’s what it is! It _can’t_ be anything else!” He paused. “And if that’s blood… then this tablecloth must be connected to Togami’s murder somehow!”

“If this tablecloth really has blood on it,” Nagito observed, handing the tablecloth back, “then that is indeed a possibility.”

Citrine flushed, shoving the cloth back into the hamper. “I’m telling you, it’s blood!”

“Hm?” Mioda chirped. “Are these irons?”

Citrine looked at the musician, who was inspecting a table with three irons. Irons  _ he  _ got from the supermarket.

Mioda waved the two over. “They don’t seem to be plugged in... but Ibuki wonders: why are there even three irons over here?”

Wait… is it weird?

Nagito crossed his arms. “…That is weird, isn’t it? When we went looking for Togami after the lights came back on, I found those irons here…” He paused, almost speaking directly at Mioda. “…But they were all plugged in and powered on.”

The musician squinted. “…They were powered on?”

Nagito nodded. “I thought it would be bad if we had another outage, so I unplugged them. But…” He paused, “doesn’t it seem like someone did this deliberately?”

Deliberately…?

Citrine didn’t say it, but… why was Nagito covering up? Or was what Nagito did considering ‘low class’? Or…

...He couldn’t think about that.

Nagito began to walk towards the storage room door, probably to leave the room. “Hey, Hajime, Mioda-san…” He announced, “it’s no use wasting time in this dark, dirty room. Let’s go investigate somewhere else.”

“…Hm?” Mioda began walking toward Nagito. “Oh, yeah, you’re right! C’mon, Hedgehog-chan.”

Citrine couldn’t think of that possibility.

“Let’s see what’s up with the toilet!” Mioda chirped.

...Gross.

##  OLD LODGE - HALLWAY

Mioda ran for the restroom door, and began rattling the door.

It made a hollow, rattling noise.

“Huh? It’s locked.”

Nagito calming placed a hand on Mioda's shoulder, pulling her back. “...It seems someone’s inside. It’s a unisex toilet so it could be anyone…”

Mioda began knocking on the door. “Heeeey, is someone in there?!” The musician knocked and yelled toward the door, but… there was no response at all.

“No answer… that’s not very considerate, is it?” Mioda groaned, letting go of the handle.

Citrine groaned. “…Let’s give it up for now and come back to investigate later.” This was  _ so  _ hypothetically gross.

Mioda saluted. “Ok!” She began walking. “Lets try the office!”

...Well, it’s time to investigate the office, according to Mioda.

##  OLD LODGE - THE OFFICE

As they entered the office, there were two people already there.

Souda -- who made sense, being the SHSL mechanic -- and Nanami, who was supposed to be guarding the office.

“The circuit breakers for the old lodge  _ should  _ be in this office.” Nagito explains softly.

Mioda bursted with energy. “The breakers, huh…? They probably have something to do with the outage!”

Nagito nodded. “...We should go ahead and check them out first, then.”

Citrine looked up, and immediately found them. 

A black box with several red and gray buttons. And also… really far up. Those must be the circuit breakers. The power outage probably happened because they were tripped somehow…

Citrine, with his limited knowledge in electrical engineering, started thinking about how hard it would be for  _ any  _ of them to reach that. “Hmmm…” He hummed. “I can’t see any signs they were tampered with. There’s nothing suspicious about them, really…”

“Aren’t they a little too high, though?” Mioda added, completely seeing the problem before Citrine could even explain it verbally. “Ibuki doesn’t think any of us could reach them without standing up on something!”

Souda perked his head up. “That’s right… and that’s not even the end of it.”

The trio looked at the mechanic.

“See, I was in a massive panic during that blackout, so I forgot to bring this up before, but…” He paused, “Well, it’s like you said, Mioda. No one  _ can  _ reach the breakers. Even if they stood on something. They’re just too high up.”

Citrine sniffed before he spoke. “So what you mean is… who flipped the breakers back on and how’d they do it?”

“I did it!”

Monokuma was back. Great. Fantastic.

...Couldn’t he announce himself before entering…?

Mioda jumped back a few feet, nearly falling onto her rear. “Whaaaaa! He’s here!”

“You bastards seemed to be totally unable to handle that blackout, so I flipped the breakers back on for you. Ah, by the way --” Monokuma explained, before cutely smiling, “it wasn’t me who tripped them in the first place. That was the culprit, of course.”

Mioda stumbled straightly. “But you’re too small, like Hiyo-chan or Hedgehog-chan! How could you even reach the fuse box?!”

...Citrine was considered short? He’s measured himself, and he’s apparently 5’10. Interesting.

Monokuma frowned. “First of all, my eyes have night-vision built in, so seeing in the darkness wasn’t a problem for me. Then, as for how I could reach so high to flip the breakers on…” His torso began to look… elastic, “I stretch. My entire torso stretches. I am a very elastic bear, you see.”

Souda’s face went pale, in horror. “…T… that’s  _ clearly  _ a lie!”

“It’s true! Do you want me to demonstrate? Do you want to see Monokuma’s long torso version?” Monokuma smiled devilishly. “It’s gross and grotesque!”

That was an awfully disturbing idea, in which Citrine didn’t want to see. Couldn’t Monokuma jump instead of doing a gross thing like that, or something…?

Nagito sighed. “I think we all pass. Just thinking about that is…” He paused, “unpleasant.”

“Awww, too bad! Nevertheless, Monokuma is a very kind bear! If there was a popularity contest, I’d be the landslide winner!” Monokuma lowered his head, as he then ran off. 

The group went silent, before Souda let out a groan.

He scratched his head. “W… what the hell…? He was the one who brought the lights back on…?” He sighed. “Well, I guess that’s one mystery solved. I knew it wasn’t possible for one of us to reach that high…”

That left Citrine with more questions than it did answers. How did the culprit trip the breakers in the first place? And if they didn’t do it manually, and didn’t install a mechanism to do it for them, then…

...Did they deliberately cause an outrage?

With… irons…

He sharply inhaled.

Citrine was paranoid. He was always just paranoid.

Nanami sighed, finally speaking up. “...I think I know what you are thinking. I am under heavy suspicion, aren’t I…?” She said softly, with a yawn.

“Eh?” Mioda squeaked. “How could anyone suspect someone as cute and squeezable as Robonami-chan!?”

She nodded, crossing her arms. “It’s unavoidable, like having a hard time to find a shiny Pokemon…” Nanami shook her head, getting back on topic. “There was an unexpected power outage, during which Togami was murdered. The circuit breakers are here… and I was supposed to be here as well. It is only natural suspicion would turn to me… I think.”

Nagito raised his eyebrow. “You were  _ ‘supposed to’…? _ Does that mean…?”

Souda pointed at the gamer. “That’s right! You weren’t here! I was looking for you! …Where were you? You were supposed to be guarding the breakers and the weapon case, right? And yet…” He went on and on, berating her, “...you decided to just go who knows where without telling anyone, huh?”

“A-about that…” She coughed. “…Uu!! Gah… asdfjk…!” Nanami suddenly started grunting, and dropped down to one knee, her hand grabbing at her chest.

Mioda tried helping her up. “…Is… something wrong, Robonami-chan?” She then made a look that looked like a scream in horror. “A-are you running out of oil!?”

The smaller girl shakily stood up. “N… no… n-not that, Mioda-san…” She grunted. “I-I am not… feeling too well… I’m sorry, but… please excuse me…”

Souda glared at her.  _ “‘Excuse you’…? _ The heck?”

“Nanami-san, it seems someone is using the one here in the lodge…” Nagito patted her shoulder, helping her forward. “I recommend heading straight to the hotel or to your cottage.”

“…Eh? Ghg…” She began to breathe heavily, her voice sounding hoarse. “It appears I have… to go through the victory road of… real life.…!”

Nanami left the office with trembling steps, a large amount of cold sweat covering her face. She looked like… she was limping? Was she attacked by the killer?

...That was a terrifying thought. Especially since Nanami was so  _ small. _

“W…What’s up with her…?” Citrine mumbled out.

Nagito gave a soft sigh, before giving a soft laugh. Was what Citrine said… was it dumb? “Um… It would be rude for me to say anything. I have to think about Nanami-san’s feelings…” He paused. “...Even  _ if  _ her opinions on me aren't pleasant.”

Humans… were quite weird.

The group was silent, not speaking. Nanami, Monokuma…

...It was all a little weird.

Souda before he spoke, he was mid thought, clearly thinking of Nanami. “I see what’s going on here. She just ran away from us, didn’t she?” He crossed his arms, a smile on his face. “Which means she must be the culprit! I’m pretty sure about that!”

“Is that so?” Nagito said, almost sounding disappointed. “You think Nanami, of all people, is the culprit.”

Souda nodded. “I wholly and completely think that Nanami’s our culprit. You with me?”

Citrine sighed. That was… a genuinely stupid idea. “…Why do you think so? I mean… she’s short, not to be rude to her. I really doubt someone of her height could even  _ reach  _ the breaker, nor could she  _ kill  _ someone.”

“Well, she was supposed to be here. And she wasn’t.” Souda answered.

“...That’s true.”

Souda nodded. “I mean, seriously when we were all looking for Togami, I came right here to this office…” He paused. “And she already wasn’t here. Well, I wouldn’t want Sonia-san getting mad at me, so you didn’t hear this from me, but…”

“Go on.” Citrine responded flatly.

Souda spread his hands out, explaining. “So: I think Nanami flipped the breakers, and then used the darkness to go and murder Togami.”  _ That was quick. _ “Also, don’t you think her face is always  _ too  _ calm? And how she’s just…  _ weird?  _ She looks just like and acts like an assassin, doesn’t she?”

_ Well, it’s not like you have such an inviting face yourself… _

With that, Souda walked out of the room. Probably to tell more people his ‘Nanami is the culprit’ theory.

He glanced at the wall, where Nanami was standing. Hanging on the wall was the remote control for the office air conditioner.

_ …Huh? _

_ TIMER SET FOR 11:30. _

This one is also set to 11:30. It’s just the same as the one back in the main hall. This can’t be a coincidence.

He shook his head, trying to not think about his theories on who did this.

Citrine glanced under the table.

This duralumin case… it’s the one Togami used to store all the dangerous items he confiscated.

“Shouldn’t we check inside… just in case?” Nagito announced loudly to the gem, making Citrine look at the earthling.

Mioda held the case, before shaking it -- making a rattling noise. “I think it’s still locked.” She announced, saying  _ I  _ rather than her usual third-person speak. “We would need a key…”

Nagito pulled out a key from his pocket. “The key was inside the case Togami-kun kept by his side…” He explained softly, before handing it over. “See? I brought it with me.”

That was… definitely weird. “You just took it without telling anyone?”

Nagito sighed, as Mioda placed the case on the desk. “I guess I shouldn’t have messed with the crime scene, right? But, if I hadn’t we wouldn’t be able to open it.” He looked at the two. “…So, let’s just do it.”

“He’s not even a tiny bit embarrassed!” Mioda chidded, before clicking the key into the keyhole of the duralumin case.

_ Click. _

“…Here, it’s open!” Mioda cheared, flipping the lid open with a soft thud.

Citrine wadded his hands through the case, looking in it. Forks and knives… some skewers and a wrench. Everything is stuffed inside that little box.

Nagito crossed his arms, watching Citrine with intent. “But… I don’t think the culprit had any way to get something out of this case. I mean,” He looked at the key, “the key to open it was still inside the other case. The one Togami-kun was holding.”

Mioda nodded. “Yeah… Marshmallow-chan’s right!”

Nagito began moving to the door. “Well, then…” He looked at Mioda and Citrine. “I think we’re done with the office. Let’s move on.”

##  THE OLD LODGE - HALLWAY

The lodge was quiet. Probably, everyone was doing stuff outside. Or something like that.

Nagito sighed. “Hmm… I think we looked everywhere inside the lodge. But I have an idea.” He paused, looking at Mioda before looking at Citrine. “Why don’t we go take a look at Togami-kun’s cottage?”

Citrine breathed in. “Togami’s cottage…?” He repeated.

_ Because… perhaps the killer sent… _

_...Nope! I’m just paranoid. _

_...Unless... _

Nagito nodded. “I think we might find a clue there… it wouldn’t hurt looking, in any case. It’s just that…” He breathed. “I’m afraid of going alone, you know? It might turn out dangerous.”

“I don’t really mind coming along with you, but…” Citrine paused. “Aren’t you worried the danger might turn out to be me?”

_ Aren’t you worried that I might do something reckless to protect you? _

Mioda raised her eyebrow. “…You mean, why aren’t I afraid it might be you who’s the culprit, Hedgehog-chan?”

_ I’m an alien, _ Citrine paused to stop thinking, feeling his anxiety jump.  _ And I could use that to my advantage. To kill. _

_...Even if I could never do it myself. _

Nagito breathed. “To tell you the truth, it hasn’t even crossed my mind. Or, maybe I should say, I don’t want it to. I mean…” He paused. “If surviving means I have to suspect my friends, I’d rather die trusting them.”

“Don’t say that! How’s dying going to help you?” Mioda argued. “Aren’t we doing this in order to survive in the first place?”

Citrine swallowed. “Yeah.” He paused. “In order to survive… you have to believe in yourself… that’s what I think, at least.”

“That’s just like you, Hajime, Mioda-san…” Nagito said with a smile aiming for the exit of the lodge. “You are both truly strong. As expected from people chosen to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. So, let’s go! Straight to Togami-kun’s cottage!”

Citrine sheepishly frowned. “Y… yeah…”

Mioda crossed her chest with her arms, forming an X. “Ibuki refuses! A dainty flower like herself shall not go into a boys’ cottage! That’s indecent!” A pause, to pose cutely. “...But she’ll help any place other than that!”

_ I just promised myself… that I would trade my life for his.  _ Citrine thought, as he swallowed.  _ And… if what I think is true then… _

_...If Nagito did something reprehensible, then... _

_...Then I might have to do something I’ll regret. _

“We should probably talk to Tsumiki first!” Citrine yelled, making Nagito and Mioda stop. “‘Cause... I think she’s probably also done with whatever examination she could make of the body.”

##  DINING HALL

Entering the hall, there was still Koizumi and Tsumiki, but they were now accompanied by Kuzuryuu. 

Koizumi leaned forward, hands on her hips. “Hey! You’re late! What did you do, crawl here?”

Mioda twirled. “We weren’t crawling! There was just a lot to investigate!

Citrine crossed his arms. “And, we had to do it at our own pace.”

“Is that so? Well, as long as you were taking the job seriously, I guess it’s okay…” Koizumi sighed, walking towards the trio. “...For now, if this ever happens again, I expect you to be  _ faster.” _

_ If this happens again… _

Citrine glanced at her. “Anyways… so… what about you?”

She sighed, revealing a pale piece of paper that was clearly written on. “Um, yeah, about that…”

“…You don’t sound too sure of yourself.” Nagito said softly.

Kuzuryuu glared at the tall boy. “Oy! Lay off of her, dickhead!”

Koizumi rolled her eyes. “Well, here - take a look. See, like we discussed, I studied the two photos I took just before the blackout…” She said, showing the trio the paper. “…And tried to judge where everyone was standing. See? I made this map.”

She breathed, pointing at the map. “So this is everyone’s position before the blackout… most of us are in the big hall, but that was to be expected.” She explained. “I drew this based on the photos, so most of it should be spot on.”

_ So Togami really was standing pretty far away from that table… It doesn’t seem plausible for him to have moved that far in pitch darkness…  _ Citrine thought, examining the picture.

“Huh? What’s this?” Nagito chirped, pointing at the specific area of the drawing. “There’s a line stretching from the table we found Togami under.”

Koizumi blushed, almost folding the picture over. “Um… it’s the tabletop lamp. I drew its cord, just in case it would be useful.”

_ The lamp’s cord…? If that cord stretched from the table Togami was killed under, then maybe… _

_...Nope! Not thinking about that. _

_ Nagito being near the lamp is just a coincidence. _

_ He wouldn’t do that. _

_ Nagito… wouldn’t do that. _

Koizumi folded the picture completely, hiding it in a compartment in her camera. “…So, was that of any help?

Citrine breathed. “Hmm… Well, I still can’t say for sure…” 

Koizumi gave a harsh sigh. “I thought so… I drew it myself and I can’t tell anything from it… I have a feeling there’s some clue hidden in there…” She crossed her arms. “But also that I may have worked for nothing…”

Mioda sighed. “No, Ibuki doesn’t think it was for nothing.”

“…Eh?”

“I’m not certain yet,” Mioda explained, looking at Koizumi confidently, “but I- Ibuki means...  _ Ibuki _ feels like this map can tell us something. It’s definitely something important.”

_ Something important… _

Citrine immediately walked towards Tsumiki, who was obviously done crying -- and probably done investigating Togami’s corpse. 

“Um… if you don’t mind, can I please discuss something with you? Tsumiki?” Citrine asked, leaning into her space. “Do you have any new information?”

She fumbled her hands together. “Um… I examined Togami-san’s body the best I could under the circumstances… a… and… I found many stab wounds on Togami-san’s chest and abdomen…” She explained, pausing to rub her eye with her palm, “T… the weapon… also pierced the lungs and the internal organs… and…” A sniff, “…it was probably a thin sharp implement, about 5 millimeters in diameter… and… I…I…I think h… he was stabbed… again and again… and…” She began sobbing. 

_ “…Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” _

Nagito ran to the due, Mioda behind him. “H… hey, Tsumiki, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry…!” She sobbed. “Talking about it made me feel so sad!”

Citrine placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. “T… take it easy. I think I got most of what you were trying to say…”

The nurse nodded, almost like she was trying  _ not  _ to cry, but failing heavily. “U… uuuu… I…I’m sorry…!”

_ 5 millimeters in diameter, she said… But, isn’t that very thin? That’s like… an icepick or an awl or something… _

“Well, Hajime, Mioda-san.” Nagito said, looking at the two. “Shall we investigate the outside?”

Citrine breathed in.

_ You’re paranoid.  _ He thought.  _ You’re paranoid. Always just that. Nagito wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do something as horrendous as that. _

“...Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Mioda being a bit of a country bumpkin. She has that kinda of energy, yknow?
> 
> If you don't know... Kamakura is a city in the Kanagawa prefecture of Japan (located in Kanto region of Honsho, aka the main island) -- and it's a small, rural town like Minato. 
> 
> It has some pretty cool stuff in it, like the statue of Amida Buddha at Kōtoku-in or the Hidden Inari village (which Mioda mentions) or the Tōkei-ji, Tomb of Minamoto no Yoritomo, Meigetsu-in, Moto Hachiman, Myōhon-ji, Ōfuna Kannon... I could go on. I would love to go there one day.
> 
> Also, yes, Citrine is going to do something dumb.


	20. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Typical Saionji shenanigans

##  Remaining Students: 15

##  THE OLD LODGE - Outside

A rather unusual sight greeted the trio as they exited the lodge.

Pekoyama, on all fours, as she helped Tanak look under the wooden fencing of the Old Lodge’s porch.

Citrine bounced down the steps, looking at the two in confusion. “…Hey, what are you two doing?”

_ “‘What are we doing’?”  _ Tanaka repeated, beforing leaning his head back to laugh. “Ha! A question fit for an imbecile!”

“Er…” Pekoyama blushed, looking at the trio. “We are checking if there is a way to get under the floor from here.”

“…Under the floor? What for?” Citrine asked.

Tanaka began to stand. “They thought it impossible. They judged it useless.” He cackled. “But who are they to decide? That earring… must be returned to me, whatever the cost!”

...He is still weird.

Mioda brought her hands to her head, thinking. “Ibuki has a feeling…” She begun waving her arm, “that the truth behind this murder hinges on whether the space under the floor is accessible or not! And that’s why it is necessary for Pekopeko-chan and The Great Forbidden One to investigate it!”

“I see… the space under the floor.” Pekoyama said, standing up. “I’m ashamed to say I didn’t notice it myself until now.”

Nagito tilted his head. “…What do you mean?”

Mioda smirked, while she crossed her arms. “Try to recall the scene. The carpet didn’t reach the floor under the table, where we found Togami-kun’s body.” She looked at Citrine. “And that’s not all – the wooden floor at the hall had gaps between the boards, right?”

“You’re not…” Citrine was confused at the idea, “are you saying the culprit could have stabbed Togami from under the floor?!”

Pekoyama nodded. “I thought so too, so I decided to check if someone could enter that space from over here…”

“…And? Did you find anything?” Citrine looked at her, hope in his gem. With this, there was hope that… Togami’s killer wasn’t Nagito.

The swordswoman sighed. “No. I think it’s impossible to reach that space from outside the lodge. There’s a remarkably sturdy fence surrounding the space under the floor on all sides.”

Nagito seemingly agreed. “It’s also inaccessible from inside. I haven’t seen anywhere you could get under the floor from…”

Mioda tilted her head, hands moving to her back. “But! But! But… maybe there’s some kind of a hidden door somewhere?”

Nagito shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Citrine felt his paranoia jump. “R-really?”

“In any case, it seems it’s impossible to access that space from outside.” Nagito declared, a slight smile on his pale face. “I’m quite relieved, actually.”

“Relieved?” Mioda repeated. “Why?”

“Because… if it were possible to enter that space from the outside, that would make one person seem very suspicious, wouldn’t it? The one person who wasn’t at the party and has no alibi…” Nagito explained, clearly implicating a specific girl.

Citrine groaned, his fingers rubbing his nose. “Oh, I get it… you mean her. Saionji.”

Pekoyama perked her head up. “Actually, I had the same suspicion. That’s why I decided to check if one could enter that space from the outside. By the way…” She crossed her arms, “A short while after I first came here to guard against Monokuma… Saionji-san passed by the area.”

Mioda gave a shocked look. “…Eh? She did?”

“I can… recall the exact situation, if you want.”

* * *

> PEKOYAMA- “…Huh? Why are you here, Saionji-san?”
> 
> SAIONJI- “I could ask you the same question… why the hell are you standing here all by yourself, four eyes…?
> 
> PEKOYAMA- “I’m on guard. I’m keeping Monokuma out of the party.”
> 
> SAIONJI- “Heh… must be a pain…”
> 
> PEKOYAMA- “Why don’t you join the party, Saionji-san?”
> 
> SAIONJI- “I wouldn’t join your stupid housewarming if you paid me… you morons make me want to puke.”
> 
> PEKOYAMA- “Perhaps you actually do want to join the party… Is that why you came by?”
> 
> SAIONJI- “N… no way! I was just taking a damn walk! Do I have to give an advance notice every time I want to take a walk?!”
> 
> PEKOYAMA- “No. That’s not what I was saying…”
> 
> SAIONJI- “Then get off my case.”

* * *

After Pekoyama explained in great detail, using her fingers to recall the scene, she let her hand fall to her skirt. “After that, she went away.”

Mioda looked at Pekoyama intently. “So you saw her… but, why did he come by the lodge…?”

Pekoyama nodded, looking as stoic as ever. “I think she really did want to join the group, but just couldn’t bring herself to admit it… she thinks she’s surrounded by people who are too different from herself…” She breathed. “And that’s why she’s always alone, aside from clinging to Tsumiki.”

_ No one knows what’s on her mind but him… but we don’t have any real reason to suspect her. _

Nagito looked at the swordswoman, almost looking a bit worried. “That’s great. I’m relieved.”

“How can you keep saying things are great, Marshmallow-chan?” Mioda argued. “We still have no clue who the culprit is!”

_ Because it’s... _

“Well… for the time being let’s go visit Togami-kun’s cottage, like we planned.” Nagito said softly, looking at Mioda. “So I suppose this is where we take our different paths, Mioda.”

Mioda began to run for the door of the old lodge. “Ibuki is going to look for a hidden passage now!” The musician announced.

Citrine, despite standing near Nagito,  _ his friend,  _ his gem was going haywire. He wished he was dumber, or at least naive, because everything was pointing at Nagito for being the…

...He couldn’t even finish the thought.

Citrine tried to modulate his breathing -- trying not to hyperventilate. Which was weird considering he doesn’t  _ need  _ to breathe. As a gem, he is wholly able to just  _ live  _ without breathing.

But it felt like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

“Oh! Hello, Saionji-san.” Nagito greeted, as they passed Saionji -- standing awkwardly near the pond.

“…What? I told you to stay away, didn’t I?” Saionji grumbled.

Citrine sighed. “We can’t have that right now. You’ve heard Monokuma’s announcement, right?”

Saionji nodded, crossing her arms. “Of course I did… it seems Togami got himself killed…” Her expression grew annoyed. “…But, why should I care?”

“W- what did you say…?” Citrine stuttered. “If this  _ Tsumiki’s  _ death, you would be in hysterics, so treat this with respect!”

“Leave her out of this!” She snapped. “So, do you think I did it? Think whatever you want…” She glared at Citrine. “I’m  _ used  _ to being suspected.”

“T… that’s not it…” Citrine mumbled, uncomfortable. “But… just to be sure, can you tell us what you did when the party took place?”

“…Feh. An alibi check, is it? I don’t have one…” Saionji explained, before going all cutesy, “...’cause I’ve been alone in my cottage, eating gummies, the entire time!”

Nagito sighed, looking at her with disappointment. “ …The entire time? But Pekoyama said she met you in front of the lodge?”

Saionji blushed. “Details! But, yes, I went for a walk. And I  _ happened  _ to pass by the lodge.”

Citrine groaned. “Was that really just a walk? Maybe you thought you might join the party…?”

She began to cry fake tears, her face red with embarrassment. “F… for the last time, it was an accident!”

Citrine backed away. “Okay, okay…”

“Feh.” Saionji scoffed, wiping her tears, as she began to run off. “Whore!”

_ What a nice girl. _

Nagito breathed. “ _ Okay…  _ on to Togami’s cottage, then.”

The two began to move again, after finishing their ‘conversation’ with Saionji. They passed various cottages -- specifically of the male islanders.

All of them had white lights on their mailboxes.

_ Komaeda,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Hanamura,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Souda,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Himself,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Nidai,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Kuzuryuu,  _ **_alive._ ** _ Tanaka,  _ **_alive._ **

_ Togami,  _ **_dead._ **

Instead of a white light on the mailbox logo, it was dim and bleak looking. 

Citrine just stared at it, Nagito rattled the doorknob.

“It seems the door is locked.” He said flatly, unhanding it. “In that case… I have to ask  _ him  _ to do something about it.”

Then, Nagito took a big breath and-

#####  **_“Heeeeeey, Monokuma!”_ **

Monokuma instantly sprang from that laid under the hotel boardwalk, making a big splash around Togami’s cottage. “Did someone call for my package of cute?!”

Citrine gave an awkward smile. “Nagito… since  _ when  _ did you have him under control…?”

“Hey, Monokuma. We have a request for you. There’s something we want to investigate.” Nagito explained-- or morerather, ordered.

Monokuma twirled, making afterimages. “Heeeeeeeeeeey, who are you talking to? That was just an afterimage, you know? Heh heh heh…” He laughed cutely. “When I get serious, I produce afterimages. With this technique, I can play soccer all by myself! Though it’s really boring that way!”

Nagito groaned. “Hey, we don’t have time for your jokes right now. Just open Togami’s cottage for us. If we don’t investigate this place properly, the school trial can’t proceed properly. It’s necessary.”

“Necessary… for the school trial, you say? Hmm… if it’s necessary for the school trial, how can I refuse? Here we go! A magical incantation that opens any door!” Monokuma then aimed his hands, before doing jazz hands at the door. “Ba - Ba - _Balse!_ ”

_ Click. _

“There. It’s open. Go ahead and investigate to your heart’s content, you bastards!” Monokuma then popped away, back into the water.

Citrine looked at the door. “Did it really… open by incantation?”

Nagito opened the door. “It’s probably an electronic lock. He was just doing a stupid act.”

Citrine blushed, giving. “Y… yeah… Well, let’s go in.

Nagito nodded, opening the door. “Yeah, let’s.”

##  TOGAMI’S COTTAGE

Nagito breathed in softly. “Togami-kun… won’t ever return to this room again…”

Citrine eyes darted to the table. On top of the table… lies something that looks like an envelope. An envelope with Nagito’s handwriting.

“This looks like… a letter addressed to Togami…?” He pauses, his body becoming stiff. Why was he so tense? He was just paranoid. Always just paranoid. “The sender’s name isn’t on it… that’s a little suspicious.”

Nagito crossed his arms. “Hajime… I think we should check what’s inside.”

“Yeah, you’re right… um…” Citrine rips open the letter, pulling it out.

Citrine stops breathing for a moment. It’s…

What  _ is  _ this?

“…Eh?”

####  _ “Watch out. The first murder will occur tonight. It is inevitable.” _

“T…That’s…!”

Nagito’s envelope. Nagito’s handwriting. Citrine delivered this note. Nagito wrote this note. 

Nagito killed...

He feels his gem overheat -- overwork itself to justify or make sense of it all. Trying to find how it’s a coincidence. Or if someone could be framing Nagito.

“I… is this…” Citrine tried to think, tried to understand. “A-an advance notice of a crime? No--” He breathed, “it says ‘watch out’, so it’s probably a threat…”

He paused.

He passed it to Nagito. “W… whatever it is, who the hell  _ sent  _ it?”

Nagito sighed sadly. “I see… Perhaps… Perhaps this is the reason Togami-kun announced a party so suddenly…” 

_ …Eh? _

Nagito nodded. “ _‘The first murder will occur tonight’...”_ He read out loud. “Togami-kun received this threatening letter, and… and that’s why he gathered everyone in one place, and was obsessive about confiscating dangerous items. He thought that, by doing all that, he could create a situation where we were all watching each other. He thought a culprit won’t be able to kill anyone under these circumstances…”

_ And the only way the killer could get a weapon in is getting on cleaning duty. _

Citrine inhaled. “So… you think he believed this dubious letter?”

“He didn’t want to take any chances…” The lucky student recalled, looking at Citrine. “He couldn’t just ignore the possibility the letter was real. Don’t you remember what he said? He promised us there wouldn’t be even a single victim. “

“He wanted to keep this promise…”  _ He kept my promise, _ “and so he didn’t want to take any chances…? But… why did he keep it a secret? He should’ve just discussed it with us…”

_ I’m such a hypocrite.  _ Citrine berated.  _ ‘Why did he keep it a secret?’... I still hide as a human, yet I... _

Nagito sighed. “I don’t think he could have… think of the worst possible scenario…”

“…What do you mean?”

“If he told everyone about this letter, it wouldn’t matter if it’s real or fake…” Nagito trailed off, his hands in his pockets. “Everyone would just turn paranoid again, and that’s not easily amenable.”

_ I’m already paranoid. _

“S… so…” Citrine felt his body shake, his mouth clattering slightly. “Togami decided to handle it himself, without telling anyone?”

_ If only  _ **_I_ ** _ was stronger. _

“He had a strong sense of responsibility… that’s the way I see it.” Nagito explained.

Citrine shoved the letter back into the envelope. “A-anyway… do you agree that whoever sent this letter is also the culprit who killed him?”

Nagito shook his head. “No… it’s still possible this letter is just a prank… that this has nothing to do with Togami-kun’s death…”

“…How? How can you say that?” Citrine asked bitterly, feeling his paranoia leak out. “You truly don't want to believe one of us is the culprit… I don’t like the idea either, but… after everything I’ve seen, there really isn’t any other possibility.”

_ Whoever wrote this letter has to be the person who killed Togami. Which means… Nagito... _

“And, in that case…” Citrine breathed softly, trying to calm himself down. “Could this person have foreseen how Togami would react, and sent the letter to manipulate him? Did he just play right into their plans, so they could kill him in front of all of us?”

Nagito scowled. “…Shit. Who would do that?” He paused, looking at the clock on Togami’s desk. “Hajime… there’s probably not much time left until the school trial begins.”

Citrine felt his body go hollow before he spoke. “Yeah… which is why… I want to tell you something, Nagito.”

“You want to tell  _ me  _ something?” Nagito says, his expression looking… weird.

“I… I think you did this. The irons --  _ the power outage, _ the murder threat… Togami’s…” Citrine’s breath almost goes hoarse. “Togami’s…”

Why can’t he say what he’s thinking?

“You think I would kill Togami, Hajime?”

Citrine doesn’t want to respond to that. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to. His body goes cold -- rather than it’s usual heat. It goes numb. 

“I would like to think you wouldn’t.” Citrine says softly. “That you  _ couldn’t.” _

Nagito grabs Citrine’s hands. Well, tips of his limb enhancer fingers. “Hajime…” He pauses.

“But, if you did do it,” Citrine thinks about the Monokuma’s rules, about how the killer would get executed if found out. “I’ll…”

“You’ll bring Togami to justice, right?” He smiled. “You’ll prove my crimes to the others, right?”

He thinks about what he promised Koizumi.

He remembers telling Togami he wasn’t Hinata.

He remembers comforting Tsumiki.

He remembers Saionji insulting him. 

Kuzuryuu making a threat to his life. 

Hanamura being a pervert.

He thinks about starting the band with Mioda.

He remembers Nagito waking him up.

“...No.”

Nagito eyes go wide. “What?”

“I…”  _ I promised myself. I promised that I would trade myself.  _ “I’ll… I’ll protect you.”  _ Despite being a unique ‘citrine’... I’m still expendable.  _

“Please don’t do that.” Nagito says softly. “If I am the killer, don’t realize how stupid that is? You’ll get everyone killed. That makes you as horrible as me.”

“I know that.” Citrine thinks about the others.  _ By saving him, you kill them. You’re risking your life for some earthling. _

_ ‘Some earthling’... being your first friend. _

_ Your ‘first friend’... being Nagito. _

“But I’m willing to be stupid.” He says softly. “I’m willing to trade my life for yours.”

“You  _ really  _ need to stop saying stuff like that, you know…” Nagito said, weakly, leaning into Citrine, the earthling’s breath tickling his nose. His face was faintly pinkish. “But despite how long we've known each other, Hajime, I…”

_ Ding-dong, ding-dong! _

Citrine jumped at that, pushing back and looking at the monitor in Togami’s room.

Monokuma was on the monitor, like always, drinking his… red drink.

_ “It’s time! That’s right! It’s time for our long-awaited school trial! I will now announce the meeting place.” _ Monokuma announced.  _ “On the central island here in Jabberwock, there is a mountain with my cute face carved on it. Its name is ‘Monokuma Rock’! Please proceed to the underground elevator, accessible from a hidden secret entrance on that mountain.” _

_ A school trial... _

_ “Upupu, see you later!” _

“A mountain on the central island…” Citrine mumbled while blushing, “that has Monokuma’s face carved on it…?”

Nagito stepped away. “It’s a very Monokuma thing to do.” He paused. “But… let’s go to it. We have no other choice but to go, anyways.”

##  MONOKUMA ROCK (FIRST ISLAND)

“…Huh?”

A mountain was raised from the sand, with four heads of Monokuma sprouting from it. It looked like a monument from that one eathling country -- Amerigo, or something.

“Hey, where’d this mountain come from?! I…It wasn’t here before!” Souda exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

_ A mountain in the shape of Monokuma… How did he even make it…? _

Pekoyama blinked, her mouth thinned into a line. She then spoke. “It seems… that the hypothesis we discussed before is true. About the possibility of a ‘powerful organization’ being involved here. That’s…” She breathed, pausing, “what Togami said, isn’t it?”

“Togami-san…” Sonia repeated, her hand clenching her bicep, “We still require his wisdom and guidance… but he…”

Mioda squeezed her eyes shut. “Ku…! It’s still difficult to believe that he really is dead!”

Nanami, who seemed to be doing better than she was earlier, tilted her head. “...By the way… where are Tanaka-kun and Saionji-san?”

“N… now that you mention it… it seems they aren’t here yet…” Tsumiki mumbled, her hands clasping together. “I… need Hiyoko, n… now more than e-ever... t-to support me…”

Owari laughed. “Ah! I know! They both ran away!”

Monokuma arrived, tugging Saionji behind him, by her furisode sleeve. 

“Oh, that won’t do! No one can escape me, after all! By which I mean to say…” He explained. “Look! I brought her with me!”

Saionji’s face was full of tears, trying to escape Monokuma’s grasp. “L… let me go!”

“Hey, hey! If you keep struggling, I’m going to bite your legs off!” Despite the threat, Monokuma let the short girl go. Immediately, Saionji hugged Tsumiki tightly, like she didn’t want to let go.

Despite her cruel nature… at least she was protective of Tsumiki, who was so meek and shy.

Koizumi looked at the girl, her face clearly a mix of angry and annoyed. “Saionji! Where have you been until now?!”

Saionji gave a smug look. “Nowhere in particular. There I was, in my room eating gummies, when all of a sudden I hear that Togami’s gone and gotten himself killed…” She smirked. “Feh… what does this even have to do with me?”

Koizumi glared at the blonde “How can you even say such irresponsible things…? The rest of us have been working our  _ asses  _ off investigating so we can get through this! None of us wanted to, but we did it anyway!” She snapped.

“Well  _ maybe  _ Togami shouldn’t have gotten himself killed.” She snapped.

Koizumi’s face went pale, along with the group going silent. “How… how  _ dare  _ you say that!”

Tsumiki gave a fumbled head pat to Saionji, an attempt to calm the girl. “Um, Hiyoko … we shouldn’t fight…” She said weakly, before looking at Koizumi, “Koizumi-san, you too…”

“Feh… alright…”

Silence. They all were silent for a couple of minutes. Not speaking, not moving. Probably not even breathing fully.

A class… just paused. Like none of them wanted to move, or needed to. Togami had been the group's support for the most part, and now, with him gone…

...Everything seemed way longer, without his rude yet competent leadership.

Without… him alive.

Owari broke the silence. 

“…All that’s left now is Tanaka, right?” She announced. 

There was stomping.

“…Seek not Gundam Tanaka… for he shall seek  _ you,  _ if you are worthy!” Tanaka announced, entering the group on the beach. “Would you have me make my entrance  _ early, _ when there are those not present to bear witness?!”

Citrine groaned. “Oh, for the love of-” Wait a second. Tanaka had his earring. “…Huh?”

Nagito breathed in a groan. “…You seem to have noticed too, Hajime.” The lucky student whispered out, probably not saying it aloud in an effort to not hurt Tanaka’s.

Tanaka cackled. “ _ Muaaa _ hahahaha!”

“Yeah, I noticed...”

Monokuma laughed, clapping. “Well, then. It seems everyone is finally here. It’s time to use the ‘secret entrance’ and head to the courtroom.”

Monomi popped from the sand, waving her arms.

“W… wait a minute, please!”

“…Oh? Big sis? Why are you here? No one asked for you, you know?” Monokuma said, harassing the rabbit.

Monomi began to cry. “I…I…!”

Monokuma pressed his paws against his cheeks. “Hm? Do you want in on the fun too? Unbelievable. You actually want to put your incompetence on display at the school trial? I didn’t think you’d take the M in ‘Mascot’ so seriously…” He began to run off, Monomi following. “But who am I to refuse? I’m a  _ very  _ considerate baby brother, so I’ll give you special permission to participate!”

He paused to look at the group. “Well, then. I’m going up ahead. Don’t keep me waiting!”

Citrine stood in silence, his tie slowly getting jostled in the wind. This was…

...Real life, huh.

Hanamura fumbled his hands together. “S… so…” He spoke aloud, sounding unsure. “Where exactly are we supposed to go now? I can’t see a door or a vehicle anywhere…”

Koizumi nodded. “He said there was a hidden entrance somewhere, didn’t he?”

_ A hidden entrance…? _

One of the Monokuma head’s on the rock spat out an escalator. Because of course Monokuma’s trial grounds to his courtroom would be utterly nonsensical as the bear himself.

“Don’t tell me…” Pekoyama said, her voice shaky and angry,  _ “this _ is how we’re supposed to enter?”

Tanaka held his hamster, as if he were protecting them from the rumbling. “W… what is this ominous aura…?! It threatens to engulf even ‘ _ Steel Red Elephant’ _ Maga-G…!”

Saionji gripped Tsumiki close. “Wowzers! This sure is weird and mysterious!”

“G… gimme a break…!” Souda said in exasperation. “Seriously, gimme a break, will you…!”

Hanamura laughed. “C'mon, guys, enough is enough… There isn’t a shred of reality left in this place, is there? I mean…” He began to sweat. “It’s impossible! How can a bunch of kids like us catch a culprit?!”

“N… not by endlessly complaining, that’s for sure! You should act more like a man! W… we came this far…” Koizumi mumbled out, her hand held in Kuzuryuu’s. “We can only brace ourselves and keep going…”

Mioda patted Koizumi’s shoulder. “Yeah… It’s not exactly like we can run away, is it? We have no choice but to keep going…”

“If everyone’s mind is set…” Koizumi swallowed, getting onto the elevator. “...I’ll try doing my best as well.

Nanami agreed with Mioda and Koizumi. “This game’s difficulty level is high… but I’m sure we can clear it together.”

The gem stepped forward, my legs shaking with fear and nervousness, and climbed the escalator. He couldn’t think anymore. If Citrine tried to think… he'd probably end up running away.

He just fixed my eyes upward, and let the escalator carry him… 

And then, when the entire group was piled into the elevator in Monokuma Rock.

##  TRIAL GROUNDS ELEVATOR

“This is… an elevator! I see…” Nidai proclaimed. “So this entire mountain just became an elevator!”

Mioda slouched on a wall of the elevator. “That Monokuma… doing whatever he wants again…” She inhaled. “But… he went to the trouble of building all of that… just how intent is he on toying with us?”

Pekoyama nodded. “...Whatever makes him excited the most, I presume.”

Owari crossed her arms. “We’ve been going down for a while now. This is just excessively deep, isn’t it?”

Citrine nodded, his mind going to a foggy state. “Yeah, sure is…”

…An unpleasant noise reverberated inside his gem.

It was the noise of his own teeth chattering. 

Citrine closed his lips tightly, so the others won’t hear it too. And so, as the cacophonous elevator noise rang in the groups ears, they were carried even deeper underground…

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

“Y-y’know,” Souda awkward mumbled out, “If we all die tonight, I uh…” A pause. “I don’t know what to say. It was nice knowing you all.”

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

Sonia breathed, holding back tears. “I am glad I was able to get to know you all!” She announced, her body looking rigid. “If this was the last day of my life… I was glad it was today! I went to a party, I hung out with friends...” Her lip quivered, “...l-learned about fire doors and…”

She went silent, in an attempt to not cry.

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

Koizumi squeezed her hands in Kuzuryuu. “We aren’t going to die.” She inhaled. “Hopefully.”

_ “Hopefully…” _ Kuzuryuu repeated, rolling his eyes. “Don’t say shit like that.”

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

“I don’t want to die.” Saionji squeaked out, still hugging Tsumiki.

Tsumiki nodded, sniffling and whimpering. “I… I just wanna go home…!”

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

_ I’m so sorry. _

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

Nanami tapped her foot. “We’re going to live.” She paused. “I think.”

“Aha… you say that with very little confidence, Nanami-san…” Hanamura chuckled uncomfortably.

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

Tanaka was silent, observing his hamsters.

What would happen to his hamster if Citrine’s plan succeeds?

Will they get executed too?

_ Clack, clack, clack. _

“Everything is going to be ok, right guys?” Nagito said, looking at the group. “We won’t let despair win.”

“Yeah.” Citrine mumbled out, before the whole group went silent.

And then, after a while, their descent came to an end…

…And the elevator doors slowly opened.

##  TRIAL GROUNDS

What greeted the group was a typical courtroom, with a circular stand system for them to presumably use in the class trial.

“Welcome, one and all! So, what do you think?” Monokuma announced, sitting at the jury seat, Monomi hanging next to him. “This is our school court! The special place that will decide you bastards’ fate!”

Kuzuryuu growled, shaking his free hand at Monokuma. “Feh, what the fuck…?! Now you’re going to lock us in this vulgar place…?! You’re mad!” He spat. “Stop fucking with me, shithead!”

“Upupu…” Monokuma laughed. “Go ahead, say whatever’s on your mind! I’m used to complaints. But, let’s not waste any more time and electricity! Go sit in the seat your name is written on, you bastards!”

It seemed everyone understood that was not the time to resist, as the entire group did as Monokuma ordered. Each of the group went to their designated seat.

Now… They must expose the culprit who killed Togami.

‘Super High-school Level Heir’, Togami Byakuya…

He was rude and full of himself. He always looked down on others…

But he also had an amazing sense of responsibility. He was a leader, seeking to put order where there was nothing but chaos.

And he…

…was  **killed** .

Is the person who killed him… among the group? It’s unbelievable… there’s no reason to believe it… But… if it’s true… if what Nagito did was truly his doing...

Citrine must expose everything, no matter the cost… he has no other choice. A sacrifice that only Citrine could make, as a gem. And now, it begins… a perilous school trial where hope and despair swirl together… to reveal lies only Citrine could confess to, to save a life in the name of hope...

It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳what if we almost kissed inside togami's cottage😳   
> (we are both boys)  
> haha... just kidding...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...unless 😳...?


	21. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Saionji and Hanamura antics, unsanitary mentions, Citrine being weird

##  REMAINING STUDENTS: 15

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  _ ALL RISE! _

Citrine felt the hair on his head almost puff up like a cat in anxiety.

He was… really going through with this plan, was he?

Monokuma giggled, as the group stood in their spots. Citrine stood between Pekoyama and Saionji, which was going to be…  _ pleasant. _

He glanced around the class.

Nanami, Nidai, Sonia, Teruteru, Koizumi, Souda, Pekoyama, himself, Saionji, Tanaka, Owari, Kuzuryuu, Mioda, Nagito, Tsumiki…

...The only one missing was Togami.

“Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the school trial in simple terms. Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote on who to accuse! Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the  _ wrong _ person…” He smiled cheekily, “Then everyone except the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave the island!”

Monomi, who hung over Tsumiki and next to Monokuma, sobbed. “Those wules are too cwuel…!”

Nagito frowned. “…Before we begin, there is one thing I want to confirm.” He paused. “Is the culprit really one of us?”

_ He’s talking about himself, isn’t he? _

Monokuma chuckled. “Of course they are… our murderous culprit is definitely one of you. It truly is a sad tale, isn’t it? By the way, this school trial is 100% fair and square, so please relax. After Monomi, favoritism and injustice are the things I hate the most!”

Monomi teared up. “You weally hate me  _ that  _ much?!”

Monokuma ignored that. “Well, then, let’s begin!”

“Y…y… you say we should begin…” Tsumiki stuttered, “but, what exactly are we supposed to do?”

Owari pumped her fists together, cracking her knuckles. “How ‘bout we quit fussing around and just decide with our fists?!”

Souda groaned. “You even  _ listen  _ to the rules?!”

“That moron Togami was killed in the big hall, wasn’t he?” Saionji said out loud, trying to look innocent. “In that case, the people in there  _ with him _ are the most suspicious ones.” She giggled, almost mockingly.

Koizumi groan-sighed, hands on her hip. “...Sure, sure. All you want to say is that you’re not the culprit, right?”

Saionji giggled. “Of course. It’s you who started this mutual killing business… it’s nothing to do with me, unlike a  _ criminal  _ like you, Mahiru-anesan.”

“Huh? What the…?” Koizumi said in bafflement. “Saionji, what the hell is wrong with your  _ head!?” _

Nagito sighed. “A… anyway, how about we discuss the most interesting fact first?”

Hanamura laughed awkwardly. “Eh? What do you mean, ‘most interesting fact’…?”

“The location of the body… it’s strange that we found it under that table.” Mioda explained, fingers pointing toward her head. “Soooooo… should we begin with that mystery? It seems the easiest to figure out, Ibuki thinks.”

The reason Togami’s body was under the table in the big hall… they’ll start there, but it’ll lead the group to discover who killed Togami.

And that’s… the opposite of what Citrine wants.

_ If I don’t protect him… no, it’s no use thinking what might or might not happen. All I know… is that I have to do what I must. _

He breathed.

_ \\\ Start Your Argument! \\\ _

Mioda repeated her question. “How did Togami-kun’s body end up under that table?”

“It was the table set deepest inside the hall and he was under it.” Tanaka added, explaining the location to the body.

Souda was mid-thought, mumbling out. “Maybe after the culprit killed Togami... they moved the body over there?”

_ \\\ Break! \\\ _

_ “You’ve got that wrong!” _ Citrine refuted. 

...Where did he get this amount of confidence? Maybe…

...He could use that to his advantage.

“Don’t you think it’s odd to suggest that the body was moved?” Citrine clarified, crossing his arms.

Souda tilted his head. “…Huh? Why?”

“Um, I want you to try and remember the state of things under the table when we found the body…” Citrine explained, remembering the state of Togami’s body. “There was a large amount of blood there, but no blood trails that would suggest the body had been moved.”

Souda nodded, looking bummed. “So, it’s improbable that the culprit moved the body…” He mumbled. “I see! That makes sense! But…” He ruffled his own head, jostling his own beanie and hair. “Gaaah! And I was so  _ sure  _ I was onto something!”

“So you’re an idiot as well as unattractive and bland simp!” Saionji giggled. “Is there any reason for you to go on living?”

Souda blushed, pointing at the shorter girl. “I… I’m the type of guy who thrives on praise!”

Owari tilted her head, slouching her elbows on the pew bar of the stand. “But, if the culprit didn’t carry it there, why was the body under the table?”

Mioda crossed her arms. “That was probably… the place he was killed.”

“Wha…! Are you saying the murder took place under a table?!” Nidai exclaimed.

Nagito seemingly agreed with Mioda, nodding. “Togami-kun crawled under the table for some reason, and that’s where the culprit got to him…” He blinked, his expression somber. “…And that’s the reason his body was left there. It makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Citrine awkwardly laughed, looking at Nagito. “T… that does make sense, but…” Breathe. “What was Togami doing hiding under a table in the first place?”

Owari smiled, hand on her hip, standing up. “He must’ve wanted to jump out and surprise us all. He sure was a joker, that Togami!”

Souda was baffled, pointing at her. “What?! No he wasn’t! Have you been paying attention at all?!”

“Hmmm…” Hanamura hummed, rubbing his chin, clearly thinking. “Maybe he panicked when the lights went out, and went under the table to hide…”

“This is not an earthquake! There’s no reason to hit the floor when the power goes out!” Nidai argued.

“The reason…” Nagito paused, hands in his pockets, “...must be connected to Togami-kun’s actions during the party, doesn’t it?”

The reason Togami was crawling under the table… If it’s connected to what he did during the party, it must be…

_ I must avoid implicating Nagito. _

Citrine remembered the crime scene.

_ The knife. _

“It must have something to do with the knife that we found under the table.” Citrine stated.

Koizumi crossed her arms, thinking. “By ‘knife’…” She repeated, “you mean that thing that makes you want to scream  _ ‘that’s the murder weapon!’, _ right?”

“Togami probably noticed that there was a knife hidden there… so he crawled under the table on purpose, in order to retrieve it.” Citrine explained, recalling how the scene was and how Togami was acting.

Tanaka crossed his arms. “Togami was indeed sensitive to dangerous items, so I cannot deny that possibility, but how was it that he became aware of a knife hidden under a table?”

_ Because they were able to plant the knife beforehand. _

_ While they were cleaning. _

Souda scratched his head, awkwardly smiling. “He can’t have known about it before… if he had, he’d have done something about it earlier.”

Mioda tilted her head, hand resting on it. “In that case… what if he didn’t know about it ahead of time, but noticed it for the first time right there and then?” She explained, giving an example, her voice sounding soft. “For example, if he saw someone going under the table in order to retrieve the hidden knife.

“No, that is impossible.” Pekoyama denied immediately.

Mioda twirled. “Wow wow wow wow wow!” She smiled. “Pekopeko-chan, you sound extremely confident! Ibuki likes confidence!”

Pekoyama nodded. “Of course. The facts support my claim.”

Monokuma chuckled, finally speaking. “Upupu! This is getting exciting!”

_ \\\ Start Your Argument! \\\ _

“When Togami crawled under the table…” Pekoyama began, crossing her arms in a strange way. “It was right in the middle of the power outage.”

Sonia nodded. “That much is beyond doubt!”

“And that means that while the lights were out…” Saionji lifted her hands up, the sleeves of her furisode lightly brushing against Citrine’s limb enhancer, “Togami saw the culprit going for the knife?”

“It was pitch black during that blackout!” Mioda added.

Owari cried. “It was so dark I couldn’t even see the food in front of me!”

Pekoyama sighed. “No one could see anything, and that includes Togami. It is impossible for him to have seen the culprit. It’s true - the blackout would make it very difficult to get under the table…”

Citrine immediately recognized the issue with Pekoyama’s statement.

“YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!” He yelled.

_ \\\ Break! \\\ _

Pekoyama frowned. “You’re right next to me, Hinata.” She said softly. “You do not need to yell.”

Citrine blushed. “Sorry… but no, Togami could see what was going on.”

“…And why was he the only one who could see?” Pekoyama asked, sounding suspicious.

Citrine nodded. “There was a set of night-vision goggles under the table. If Togami used them, he would be able to see during the blackout.”

“So, are you saying it was Togami who used the goggles?” Pekoyama stated.

“Yes.”

Koizumi yelled, pointing at Citrine.

“THAT REASONING IS OUT OF FOCUS!”

What?

“No, that’s clearly wrong, isn’t it?! It’s obviously just the opposite!” She argued.

Citrine tilted his head. “T… the opposite…?”

The redhead nodded. “I mean, it’s obvious it was the culprit, not Togami, who used those goggles!”

_ \\\ COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START! \\\ _

Koizumi waggled her finger at Citrine. “If we think about this rationally…” She lowered her eyebrows. “It must’ve been the culprit who used the night-vision goggles! I’m telling you, that much should be obvious!”

Citrine sighed. “What  _ exactly  _ is your evidence it was the culprit who used them?”

Koizumi crossed her arms. “I mean, wearing those goggles…” She paused, pointing at Citrine. “…Is the only way someone could kill Togami in complete darkness! I’m sure… that’s what really happened here…” She placed a hand on her breast pocket, looking downtrodden.

A breath. “Anyway, in order to do that…” Koizumi sighed. “…It was the culprit who brought those goggles to the scene!”

_ The duralumin case completely negates that! _

_ “I’LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!”  _ Citrine yelled.

_ \\\ BREAK! \\\ _

“Cut that claim… Hinata, what the hell are you talking about?” Koizumi groaned.

He shook his head, ignoring her insult. “No, the person who brought those goggles to the lodge was, undoubtedly, the victim - Togami.”

Koizumi looked baffled at that. “ _ ‘Undoubtedly’… _ why?”

Citrine breathed, trying to remember correctly himself. “Koizumi, do you remember that duralumin case Togami was carrying with him during the party? There was a storage case for a set of night-vision goggles inside.”

Mioda nodded, fingers on her temples. “In other words, we can infer the goggles were inside the duralumin case when they were brought into the lodge…” She waved her arms, twirling. “Ha ha! Ibuki said ‘infer’! A clever word that doesn’t fit her at all!” She stopped. “But, uh, that means that someone removed those goggles from inside the case during the power outage…”

Citrine took over. “...And the only person who could have done that is Togami, who never left its side.”

Koizumi awkwardly sighed. “I see… if you put it this way, I guess you’re right…”

Hanamura sweated. “In that case, that knife probably also came from inside the duralumin case, didn’t it? If he had night-vision goggles in there, it wouldn’t be too weird if there was also a knife!”

Mioda shook her head. “…No, something is weird.”

Hanamura laughed, looking perverted. “Yes, I guess I am weird… at a time like this all I can think about is this evening’s  _ hors d'oeuvre…” _

Saionji squeezed her eyes, hands on her head. “Ewwww, gross! That was definitely a double entendre, right?!”

_ Was the knife also in the duralumin case along with the goggles…? No, that’s impossible. The knife was hidden before the party even started. There was evidence that proves that.  _ Citrine thought, trying to remember.

“I see!” Citrine yelled. “There was a piece of tape on the underside of the table we found the body under.” He pointed out.

“Tape?” Nanami repeated. “Like packing tape?”

“…Eh? Packing tape?”

Citrine nodded. “I’m sure it was used to attach the knife to the table’s underside, and thereby hide it from view.”

Tsumiki clasped her hands together, almost looking like she was praying. “S… so that’s why there was a piece of packing tape left over there…”

Nidai crossed his arms. “Togami was extremely vigilant and careful tonight, but even he didn’t think to check under the tables…”

_ Because he wouldn’t expect that. _

Nanami tilted her head. “…If I may change the subject for a little while, why was Togami on such a high alert tonight?” She paused. “...It was a bit weird… I think... “ She paused again. “...He brought in not only defense goods, but even those night-vision goggles in that duralumin case of his…”

Nidai nodded. “That is certainly excessive for a ‘just in case’ scenario…!”

Koizumi awkwardly smiled, probably embarrassed. “Now that you mention it… so was his confiscation of dangerous items. Subjecting us to such a thorough body check…” She squirmed while her face was blushing, “...that’s way too much if he was simply being cautious!”

Nagito gave a sad expression. “He… must have known. He knew someone was going to try and murder tonight…”

Tanaka scrambled his arms in shock. “He had premonitions of the murder?! No, it can’t be… does he also possess the Evil Eye…?!”

Nagito smiled at Citrine. “You think so too, don’t you, Hajime?”

Citrine gulped, fumbling for the letter he decided to keep in his shirt pocket.

“Everyone…” He said aloud. “Take a look at this.”

He folded out the letter, showing it to the group.

####  _ “Watch out. The first murder will occur tonight. It is inevitable.” _

Kuzuryuu gave a confused look. “Oi… what the fuck is this…?”

“Hajime and I found it. It was at Togami-kun’s cottage.” Nagito explained, before sighing. “In all likelihood… this is a threat someone sent to Togami.”

Owari gave a shocked look. “Who’s this ‘someone’?”

Saionji giggled. “No one but Monokuma would write such a stupid threat…”

“It wasn’t me!” Monokuma called, denying Saionji’s accusation.

Monomi glared at the monochrome bear. “…Is that the truth?”

“The only lies I tell are white lies!” Monokuma explained.

“Even that’s a lie, isn’t it!”

...Citrine decided to ignore those two. They were  _ so  _ annoying.

Pekoyama stood still, looking like a statue. “Regardless of who wrote it… is this threat the reason Togami was so wary?”

“This letter is also  _ probably  _ to blame for Togami-kun suddenly deciding to throw the party.” Nagito then sighed softly.

_ Stop talking.  _ Citrine thought.  _ People will realize it’s you. _

“What do you mean?” Hanamura asked.

Nagito continued. “By gathering everyone in a single place, he tried to create a situation where everyone watched each other. That way, whoever sent that threat would be held back, unable to make their move.”

“But, that letter was probably just a prank…” Hanamura argued.

Nagito shook his head. “Nevertheless, Togami-kun declared that there won’t be even a single victim. He couldn’t just let it go, with his strong sense of responsibility, it forced him to take the threat seriously.”

Nidai gave a somber look. “Ku… he should have discussed this threat with us when he got it…!”

Nagito argued against that statement quickly. “If he did that, it would just throw us into chaos… I’m sure Togami-kun understood that very well.”

Sonia tilted her head, questioning. “Then, he decided to tell no one and act alone?”

“His sense of responsibility as a leader became his downfall…” Pekoyama added somberly, explaining the entire situation in a few words.

Owari cracked her knuckles. “Feh, it’s time to stop fooling around! Who the hell wrote that letter?!”

Koizumi crossed her arms bitterly. “It was the culprit, of course.”

The culprit… is it really Nagito? But if not… who else? Who else here could be the one-- the culprit who killed Togami?

Tanaka chuckled. “Heh. How about it, cowardly one? Have you at least the courage to step forward now?”

“Someone who would just give up here wouldn’t have murdered someone in the first place…” Saionji groaned.

But… he still can’t believe it… that one who killed Togami…

That the one who killed Togami was Nagito.

He shook his head.

Sonia raised her hand, looking unsure. “Um… excuse me. May I ask a small question?”

Souda immediately answered. “…What is it, Miss Sonia?”

She nodded. “Um, I apologize for going back to the previous subject, but there is one thing that still worries me about the night-vision goggles.” The princess paused. “...If it was Togami who used the goggles, how was the culprit able to conquer the darkness?”

“I see… if they didn’t have the goggles they couldn’t see anything.” Hanamura said, pointing that out. “But, in that case they couldn’t have retrieved the knife from under the table, and wouldn’t be seen by Togami-kun, would they?”

Nidai nodded, his arms still crossed. “Even if they’d set up some kind of a landmark… they wouldn’t be able to see it in that darkness.”

_ On the contrary… the culprit probably did use a landmark. And it was because of that landmark that they were able to retrieve the knife in the darkness. _

“...What if their landmark was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint? That way they’d have been able to see the knife in the dark.” Citrine was only revealing that part of Nagito’s plan for what he was going to do later. “You see, both the knife that we found under the table and the packing tape that was stuck to its underside were covered with that kind of paint.”

Tsumiki fumbled her hands together, which must’ve been a verbal tic that she was afraid. “Does that mean… that the culprit painted them in advance?”

“But, that would mean…” Koizumi awkwardly paused. “Wouldn’t they need to have known in advance that the power would go out?”

Mioda nodded. “They must have known. That’s probably why they used glow-in-the-dark paint as a landmark.”

Saionji laughed. “That means whoever caused that power outage is our culprit!”

Souda clapped his hands, happy to speak his mind. “Well, that’s it then! The culprit’s the one who was in the room with the circuit breakers…” He then pointed at Nanami. “In other words, it’s no one but you – Nanami Chiaki!”

Mioda gasped in genuine horror. “Hyaa! Robonami-chan killed Togami?! Why would Robonami-chan do that!?”

Nanami sighed. “I am not the culprit.”

Owari nodded. “She says she’s not the culprit!”

“...Don’t believe people so easily!” Souda barked.

Citrine sighed. “But… I don’t think Nanami is tall enough to reach the fusebox in that office.”

“That’s a tiny problem that doesn’t mean anything! I’m telling you, that girl flipped the breakers and caused that blackout!” Souda argued, continuing to point at the small girl.

Nanami, who was in the office, flipped the breakers and cut the power… is that… really what happened?

Obviously, the answer was no.

_ \\\ Start Your Argument! \\\ _

“Nanami was in the office, and so…” Souda explained. “She could cause a power outage any time she wanted!”

The gamer shook her head. “No… that was impossible.”

Saionji tilted her head. “Eh? Why so?”

Nanami sighed, closing her eyes. “...Because I wasn’t in the office. From before the outage, until after it was over.”

Nidai glared at her. “WHAT ABOUT YOUR ROLE AS A GUARD?!”

“I apologize…” Nanami sighed again, opening her eyes.

Saionji giggled, leaning over her pew. “But, saying you weren’t at the office…” A pause, “…That’s just a lame excuse under pressure, isn’t it!”

Nanami groaned. “Do I have to repeat myself? It’s because I wasn’t in the office. From before the outage, until after it was over.”

“I CONCUR!”

_ \\\ BREAK! \\\ _

...That wasn’t Citrine’s voice.

It was… Pekoyama.

“...I think Nanami is telling the truth.” Pekoyama said firmly.

Souda leared, looking at the swordswoman. “Oh, I get it. You’ve fallen for her, haven’t you, Pekoyama? I never expected you to play for the other team.”

Pekoyama blushed. “T… that’s not it, please don’t say stuff like that...” She paused. “...But Nidai’s testimony is her alibi. About someone using the restroom…?”

> _ "Don’t think I didn’t try the nearest crapper first! But someone’s been using it for a while now!" _

Nidai nodded. “It’s true. Someone had been making exclusive use of the toilet since just after the party started…” He paused, “it was finally vacant again… after we found Togami’s body.”

Koizumi chirped. “Ah! So, maybe the person who was in the toilet is…!”

Pekoyama nodded. “Everyone except Nanami was in the big hall after the party started, right?”

Saionji hummed. “I get it! If someone’s been locked in that toilet the entire time, it could only have been big sis Nanami!”

Nanami blushed. “T… that is true…”

Souda gave a… weird look, almost looking perverted. “You were in there the whole time? Why didn’t you just say so at the start?!”

“How could she have said anything? Don’t you know anything about delicacy?” Koizumi snapped.

Nidai breathed. “If she’s been there for such a long time… then there can be no doubt. It was shit.” He then became as relaxed as one could be, laughing. “Gahahaha! Of  _ course  _ she didn’t say anything! You can’t just come out and say you were taking a shit!”

Koizumi snapped, looking angry. “Hey! Has no one ever taught you about delicacy? Are you living in a country with no women?”

Nidai scowled. “Mu… I apologize!”

Nanami blushed, pulling her hood over her head. “It’s fine… more importantly… can we  _ please  _ stop talking about this?”

Nidai smiled, trying to encourage the tiny girl. “Nevertheless, I can attest that it didn’t stink too much! I can testify to that, since I was in there right after you!”

Nanami zipped her jacket up, covering up her face completely. “…P… please, just let it go!” She mumbled embarrassedly. 

Saionji looked at her questioningly. “But, you sure were in there for a reeeeally long time! Did you have stomach trouble or something?”

Nanami sighed, unzipping her jacket. “Immediately after I came to the office, I was overwhelmed by an intense pain in my stomach… that’s why I couldn’t leave the toilet…” She paused to blush. “...Even during the power outage.”

Hanamura eyed the girl, looking at her salaciously. “Hey, how did it feel when it suddenly became dark as you were doing your business? Was it unexpectedly exciting?”

“…Will you all just leave her alone?” Pekoyama snapped. “She doesn’t  _ need  _ your jeering.”

Mioda raised her hand. “But… was that stomach ache really a coincidence?”

Silence. 

“Um, sorry, Ibuki must’ve sounded stupid just then.” Mioda said, sounding awkward as she sheepishly smiled.

Tanaka groaned. “Enough foolishness. You questioned a supposed ‘coincidence’. What did you mean?”

Mioda sighed, lowering her arm. “Ibuki means… it’s possible that someone spiked her food with laxatives.”

“L… laxatives…?” Citrine repeated.

Mioda nodded. “By doing that, someone could force her to leave the office, and then take advantage of that opening to flip the breakers.” She paused. “...That’s what Ibuki thinks, at least.”

Owari smiled. “I see! So that was the trick they used!”

_ Was Nanami’s stomach trouble a coincidence? Or did someone do it to her on purpose…? The story’s going to change drastically depending on the answer to that question… _

_ \\\ Start Your Argument! \\\ _

“How about it? Did you eat anything weird?” Mioda asked.

Nanami shook her head. “No… I don’t believe I did.” A pause. “I think.”

Mioda continued. “Speaking of which, Robonami-chan, when you left for the office… you took with you some food, yeah?”

Nanami nodded. “Yes… I took a portion of the party food with me.”

Hanmura immediately denied that. “I…I would never do such a thing! I mean, spiking the food ruins its taste!

Mioda crossed her arms. “But… maybe there were laxatives put in the food, right? So they could sabotage the party and kill Togami.” She then jumped back. “Ooooooh… I just realized. Hanamura made that food! THAT’S SUSPICIOUS.”

“...YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!”

_ \\\ BREAK! \\\ _

Citrine blushed, his confidence was embarrassing, even to him. “No, it’s impossible that the party food contained any laxatives. I mean,” He glanced at Owari, “it wasn’t just Nanami who ate that food. Owari did, too.”

Koizumi nodded. “And if someone put laxatives in that food, Akane-chan should also have had stomach trouble…”

Owari groaned. “Wha? I’m feeling as healthy as an ox!”

Hanamura proceeded to sweat more. “I… I told you, the food had nothing to do with it! Don’t go making weird accusations like that!”

Nanami sighed. “…I apologize for leading you astray.”

Koizumi crossed her arms. “It’s Mioda who should apologize! She’s the one who came up with the idea!”

“What? Why’s it my fault!”

Sonia jutted her arm out, ordering the group. “Stop this fighting, at once!”

Citrine sighed. “So, if Nanami’s stomach ache was just a coincidence, how about we go back to talking about the blackout…?”

Saionji groaned. “Sure, sure… you don’t have to spell everything out, you dirty bitch.”

_ Dirty bitch?! _

_ Anyways… so if the murder took place during the blackout, the mystery of that blackout must be important. In that case, I must make it clear why that power outage happened…! _

_ \\\ Start Your Argument! \\\ _

“Who flipped the breakers and how did they do it?” Saionji asked. “If you can’t answer that, I’ll pinch you in the forehead! Oh! Perhaps they threw a stone at the fusebox?”

Owari shrugged. “They must’ve used a remote control, right? Whatever… I say Monokuma did it!”

“The fusebox must’ve been tampered with somehow…” Tsumiki mumbled.

“It might not have been the fusebox at all… It is possible the power lines or the power transmission have been tampered with!” Citrine said out loud. Perhaps this was the best way to deter everyone. “By the way, I am not a dirty bitch!” Citrine added.

“Maybe we were just using too much power?” Koizumi suggested.

“IBUKI CONCURS!”

_ \\\ BREAK! \\\ _

“It’s just like Nishikigoi-chan said…” Mioda said aloud. “The power outage happened because too much power was being used. It wasn’t a coincidence, though. Someone… triggered it on purpose. They used those three irons in the storage room for that, didn’t they?” She explained more.

“When you found them immediately after the power outage, they were all plugged in and turned on, right?” Nagito stated.

“So, someone set up those irons purposely to draw enough power to trip the breakers? By using the irons, the culprit caused the outage and–” Oh god. Why was Citrine even talking?

Nidai slammed his foot on the ground, pointing at Citrine. “YOU FOOOOOOL!!!” He yelled, which the shear reverb terrified Citrine. “Hold it right there! I have something to say!”

“W… what is it…?”

Are you saying the irons in the storage room triggered that power outage…? I CANNOT ALLOW SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO PASS UNCHALLENGED!!”

Citrine rubbed the disks covering his ears. Did Nidai have to yell  _ so  _ loudly…?

_ \\\ COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START! \\\ _

“If the irons in the storage room are the cause of the blackout… in order for the culprit to fire up those irons… they would have to go to the storage room, wouldn’t they?” Nidai argued. “In that case, the people who were in the big hall when the power outage occurred should be removed from the suspect list, right?!”

_ \\\ DEVELOPMENT \\\ _

“No, the people who were in the big hall are not yet removed from suspicion!” Citrine argued back.

“The people who were in the big hall could not have caused the blackout! If the irons were the trigger for that power outage…” Nidai argued back… back. “It means the culprit went to the storage room just before the blackout started… and turned on those irons!”

“I’LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!” Citrine cried.

_ \\\ BREAK! \\\ _

“The irons did cause the power outage, but they weren’t the direct trigger for it…” Citrine explained, looking at Nidai. “The direct trigger was the air conditioners in the big hall and the office turning on.”

Nidai yelled, almost screaming. "A… AIR CONDITIONERS?!”

“Yes, air conditioners.” Citrine repeated. “Both air conditioners were set to turn on at 11:30…” He explained. Eughhhh… why was he speaking?

Saionji made an  _ ‘oooooh’  _ sound. “11:30…” She repeated. “That’s about the same time that Togami died! I see, so… the moment those air conditioners turned on, the breakers flipped, causing the blackout…”

“Well, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle!” Nidai laughed. “You got me! I am fully convinced!”

“…Monkey’s uncle?!” Sonia repeated.

Nagito nodded. “The culprit must have investigated the power limit at the old lodge beforehand, and set up enough irons to just barely reach it.” He paused. “Then, all they had to do was set up the air conditioner’s timers and wait for them to turn on…”

“Well, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle!” Sonia said, replicating Nidai. “They could cause the power outage even when Nanami-san is still in the office!”

Souda gave a horrified look. “He got to Sonia-san?!”

Nanami pointed her finger towards her mouth, thinking. “It is also possible… that they might have asked Monokuma about the power limit.”

Monokuma laughed at the mention of his name. “Gasp!”

“Did she hit the jackpot?! How detestable…” Monomi berated. “You deserve to die a thousand times over…!”

Monokuma giggled. “A thousand times? If I die that many times, I’d really be dead…”

Koizumi pointed at the duo. “Shut up, you two!”

Nanami sighed, looking away. “I wouldn't have been able to prevent the blackout even if I had stayed in the office. But, nevertheless, I am ashamed…” She paused. “Had I stayed, I might have been able to quickly reset the breakers… that might have prevented this horrible incident from occurring…”

Nagito shrugged. “Nope, the fusebox in that office is too high for any of us to reach, it would’ve been impossible for you to reset the breakers even if it wasn’t pitch black at the time.”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “…Seems you shouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“We seem to have a cunning culprit on our hands…” Saionji added. “I’m starting to worry that we’ll never find them.”

Nagito laughed affably. “It’s fine. There’s no need for worry. I mean, come on! It’s just some killer, right? What chance can they possibly stand against the students who were branded the symbols of hope?!”

_ …Eh? _

“There’s no way we’re going to lose here. An incident of this level isn’t an obstacle! It’s a mere stepping stone! In the end, hope is going to win! I have full confidence in that!”

Souda scratched his head. “K… Komaeda…?” He mumbled. “Man, what is up with you…?”

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Citrine chirped.

“I mean… Souda’s right.” Koizumi added, softly. “Up until now you kept saying the culprit couldn’t possibly be one of us…”

Citrine smiled awkwardly. “He did? Oh, well, who cares, r… right? The case is more important! He probably meant it as a joke, haha!” He squeaked awkwardly. “More importantly, let’s go back to discussing the incident. As we were saying… we now know how the power outage was set up. The problem is…” He sighed. “Who actually did all of that.”

Silence.

Saionji glared at him. “What are you saying, you dirty slut?”

Citrine swallowed. “Anyone could have secretly set up the air conditioner timers… The irons are the same…” He paused. “Anyone could have come in before Togami-kun did and put them in the storage room… that’s a problem. It seems it could’ve been any one of us, doesn’t it?”

Pekoyama crossed her arms. “…What are you trying to say?”

Owari slouched. “He’s saying that’s when all is said and done... we still haven’t really figured anything out!”

“Eh? Even after so much debate?” Sonia said in horror.

Nagito nodded. “Unfortunately, that is the truth…” He paused. “We talked about the incident that much, and yet we haven’t found a single clue leading to the culprit… but… that’s just natural, isn’t it? I mean… there’s no way the culprit is one of us.”

“Hey…” Koizumi softly mumbled. “Didn’t you just change what you’re saying again?”

“Anyway… I’d like to suggest what we should do now…” He looked at the group. “Hey, everyone. Don’t tell me you haven’t ever felt like this… don’t tell me you never felt it better to die trusting your friends than to survive suspecting them…”

Owari gave a horrified look. “Are you saying we should just give up and die?!”

“Komaeda, you anorexic bastard!” Kuzuryuu snapped. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with  _ me? _ What’s wrong with  _ me _ is that’s something  _ wrong _ with all of  _ you!” _ Nagito snapped, looking at the class. “You keep  _ blaming _ and  _ accusing _ each other… I think that’s utter madness! Let’s just stop it!” He yelled. “We don’t really have to find the culprit, do we? I hate it! We’re all friends - I don’t want to do such things!”

Hanamura nodded. “I… I don’t like it either…”

“M… me too!” Tsumiki sobbed. “I… I just wanna go back home!”

“Waaaaaaaaaah! I wanna go home and eat lots of candy!”

Koizumi inhaled sharply, going pale. “S… stop it…! I…If everyone starts acting like that, I’m gonna… I’m…!”

Sonia tried to get everyone under control. “C… calm down, everyone!”

Nagito breathed, looking sad. “We’re comrades, aren’t we…? There’s no way that murder would happen between comrades, right…?”

Kuzuryuu snarled. “Then why the fuck is Togami dead?!”

“Who cares why…? Let’s just give up, already…” Nagito bemused. “After all, there isn’t a single clue leading to the culprit…”

_“You’ve got that wrong!”_

...

...

...That was Mioda who yelled. She then gave a sheepish smile after a couple of seconds. “Sorry, I was trying to replicate Hedgehog-chan…Ibuki thinks you got that wrong. She’s not 1,001% sure.”

Citrine glared at the Musician. “…Did you say something?”

Nanami lifted her hood. “Hey,Mioda is right. I mean…” She paused, “...we’ve already found a clue that can lead us to the culprit, haven’t we?”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “We… did?”

Owari looked at the two girls in surprise. “Do you know who the culprit is?”

Nanami nodded. “I can’t say for sure that it’s the culprit…” She explained, pausing, “but there is a clue that points to one suspicious person… I think.”

Citrine spread his arms out. “Oh? In that case, let’s hear it. What is this clue you’re speaking of?”

Nanami sighed. “...First, we should think about how the culprit could get to the knife during the blackout.”

Citrine groaned, crossing his arms. “We already figured that out… ‘cause they used glow-in-the-dark paint for that, didn’t they?”

Nanami shook his head. “That’s not it… I’m talking about before they used that.”

_ Like when they were cleaning. Which technically… I did. _

“I think that’s wrong.” Citrine hurriedly argued. 

Nanami sighed. “Do you have  _ evidence  _ for that?”

“No.”

“Anyways… let’s check the state of things at the time…” Mioda said aloud, looking at Koizumi. “The map Koizumi drew can probably help us.”

Koizumi perked her head. “The one that shows where everyone was standing just before the blackout, right? Um…” She fumbled around in her camera, before finding a piece of paper, handing it on to Mioda. “Here it is.”

Mioda nodded, looking at the map.  _ “In order to reach the table… the culprit probably… used that to help them move through the dark...” _ She shook her head. “Ibuki means that the culprit probably used the tabletop lamp in order to move to the table in the darkness! Sorry for her mushmouth.”

“That tabletop lamp…? You aren’t saying they used its light, are you? With the lodge devoid of power? None could have used that lamp.” Citrine argued.

Mioda shook her head. “No, the culprit didn’t use the lamp’s light, of course. What they used was…” She paused. “They used its power cord.”

“T… the power cord?” Tsumiki repeated.

Mioda nodded. “If they moved by following the cord, they could reach the table the lamp was standing on, right? Like a rope in the darkness, or a leash on a dog!” She continued. “Then, after they moved all the way to the table, they could use the glow-in-the-dark paint as a landmark and get that knife. On top of that…” She thought for a moment, before thinking, “among all of us, there’s only one person who could have done that.”

Oh no. No no no no no...

“W… who is that?”

“The person among us who could do all that…” Mioda spoke aloud. No. 

Mioda pointed her finger at Nagito.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no...

“IT COULD ONLY HAVE BEEN YOU!” She yelled firmly. “Marshmall-” She paused, before swallowing, “-Komaeda, it was you, wasn’t it?”

Nagito pointed at himself. “M… me…?”

Mioda nodded. “When we checked everyone’s positions just before the blackout… you were the only one who stood next to that cord.”

Koizumi squeaked in surprise. “In other words… you’re saying no one but Komaeda could have used that cord as a guide!”

“T… that’s just a coincidence!” Citrine 

Nanami tilted her head. “But… Komaeda-kun also had a chance to set up the knife under the table, didn’t he…? Along with you, but...” She sighed. “He had a chance to set up the knife under the table… Komaeda… you’d been cleaning the big hall the entire day since this morning, right? You had all the time in the world to place that knife there…” She paused. “...I think…”

“T…That’s…!” Citrine squeaked, his fingers gripping his arms.

Mioda continued. “You were standing near the cord. You were chosen for cleaning duty. It’s strange how you’re the only one who can be connected to  _ that  _ knife!”

Citrine breathed in sharply. “I… I’m telling you, it’s a coincidence!” He breathed. “Nagito’s innocent!”

“Shut up you dirty whore!” Saionji snapped. “You’re only saying that because he’s  _ nice  _ to you.”

Nanami tilted her head, looking to Citrine. “If it was only one thing, that would be possible… But two such coincidences are a little too much…” She hummed, “I wonder… is it really possible for such a coincidence to exist?”

Koizumi crossed her arms. “It’s even possible… that you set yourself up for cleaning duty so you could set up the knife there, right…?”

Nidai grunted. “Now that you mention it… it  _ was  _ Komaeda who prepared the chopsticks when we drew lots to decide on cleaning duty…”

Koizumi stomped her foot, clearly mad. “So it wasn’t a regular lottery… you set it up somehow, didn’t you? You lost that drawing on purpose to get cleaning duty with Hinata, didn’t you?” She barked. “What the hell!?”

Mioda squeezed her eyes shut, before opening them. “Ibuki doesn’t know if he’s the culprit or not but... there’s an awful lot of evidence that makes him very suspicious.”

_ U…uu…! _

“And… that strange act just now… was that also part of your plan…?” Kuzuryuu snapped. “You tried to dampen our spirits and cover up your crime, didn’t you?! Man, fuck you  _ especially!” _

Koizumi pointed at the lucky student. “Is that right? Say something, right now, you asshole!”

“F...funny story about that, he… he-” Citrine tried to argue.

It was time for his “ _ Operation: Save Nagito”  _ plan.

Mioda looked at the lucky student, ignoring the gem. “Komaeda, if you have a counterargument, let’s hear it. To tell you the truth, Ibuki really doesn’t want to believe it…” She spoke. “We investigated together, with Hedgehog-chan… and you’ve been  _ so  _ kind…” She squeezes her mouth shut for a moment, clearly suppressing a statement along the lines of  _ ‘you’re Ibuki’s bandmate’  _ “ _ … _ and to think that you’re the culprit who killed Togami…”

Citrine realized now was the perfect moment, in order for Nagito, he-

“N…ngu…!”

“Ha-hajime?” Nagito called in a worried tone. “Are you a… are you ok!?”

“Nn…nnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuu…!!”

“Hajime, say something!” Nagito cried. “Please, are you ok? Those are clearly  _ not  _ normal noises!”

Souda groaned. “Oh, shut up!”

Citrine raised his hand, holding it straightened with his palm below his mouth, smiling. Now was better than ever to lose his mind. “OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!” He laughed nobley, his eyes shut close and his voice becoming hoarse. What he was doing, going into a state of momentary insanity was… 

_ "KYHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” _ He cackled widely, contrasting the noble laugh he had just seconds ago.  _ “YOUR ALL SO PATHETICALLY STUPID! OHHHHHHH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!”  _

...a weird feeling.

But this was the only way.

Citrine coughed, as his hand slammed the bar of the stand. “The Earthlings standing together, trying to rise against the despair of their friend’s death!” He paused, and again, he raised his hand, holding it straightened with his palm below his mouth. “OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho… ahahahaha…” He cackled hoarsely, trying to look euphoric as he hugged himself, “this is such a magnificent, beautiful yet absolutely pathetically  _ hilarious _ sight happening before me…!”

The class went silent, watching him.

Their eyes… were just staring back at him.

If Citrine could even begin to guess on what it looked like… his eyes must’ve been… darkness piled upon darkness, to the point the darkness itself was glowing brightly…

His eyes must’ve looked like they… were a pulp of hope and despair, blending together.

“If I may start from the conclusion… you are completely incorrect!” He laughed, and with it, Citrine felt his entire body go numb. “That’s right, Nagito is completely innocent, as spotless and clean as the rest of you-- because everything was  _ my  _ doing all along!” He yet again, Citrine raised his hand, holding it straightened with his palm below his mouth. 

“OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!”

Mioda stammered. “Wh… what the hell!?”

“It was  _ me  _ who set up the knife under the table before the party started, it was  _ me  _ who used the power cord to find the table in the dark, and it was  _ me  _ who set up that power outage in the first place, of course.” Citrine explained, lying completely. Nagito probably did all of that, but he couldn’t admit to it now. 

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, I couldn’t just go and grab that knife while everyone was watching, could I?”

Nanami stepped back, stumbling, looking at Mioda. “H… his character’s completely broken down, hasn’t it?” 

“But… I never imagined Togami-kun would go as far as bringing in night-vision goggles… thanks to that, we encountered each other under the table… and you know how that ended. But, I guess you could say that thanks to that unexpected occurrence, you had this interesting mystery to solve! Ohhhhh-ho!” Citrine said, continuing his lie. “That sure was a  _ splendid  _ performance from Togami, especially from such a lower life form!”

Souda's face was horrified, his arms waved in front of him. “G… give me a break…! S… seriously, what the hell is this…?!” He blinked. “Are you going full chuunibyou on us!?”

Nagito’s face was frozen in utter horror, staring at Citrine. Which made sense, because if the group voted for Citrine, then…

...then he would have to watch everyone die.

“Is… this what you’re really like? Have you been deceiving us all this time?” Koizumi asked, her face pale.

Citrine felt guilt rile up in his stomach. “Of course I have! Your brains are so small it’s easy to do so!”

“W… why are you doing this?” Koizumi sobbed. “We-  _ I  _ trusted you! Why are you like this? Hina-- no,  _ Hajime,  _ why!?”

Citrine breathed in.  _ It’s better to do this now, huh? _

Saionji sobbed. “He’s truly a dirty bitch!”

He was breaking everything he learned, all logic and common sense and dignity thrown out the window... just to protect his first friend.

...A worthy sacrifice, in his eyes.

“Because it’s simple. I’m not Hajime Hinata. To believe such a lie… would make you all lowly, good-for-nothing earthlings.” Citrine explained, crossing his arms. “I’m Citrine, not Hajime Hinata… oh, Hajime Hinata… such a person like that simply does not exist on Jabberwock Island.” He said coldly, looking at the class. 

[ _ Da dada da, ohhhhhhh-ho-ho-ho, step by step! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3x8oygJkvJc)

**_Citrine_ **

**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GEM (?)_ **

[ _ Step by step… ah, let's do it! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3x8oygJkvJc)

“And I killed Togami to get off this diamond forsaken planet.” Citrine raised his hand, holding it straightened with his palm below his mouth, preparing another noble laugh to leave his lips. A smirk also formed on his face as he did so. “OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho!”

He was… really doing this, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HO-HO-HO-HO!
> 
> ...Anyways. Some quick "Citrine notes". His voice claims are Matt Watson ( _That's Hollywood Baby!_ ) and Inugami Korone (EEKUM BOKUM). Although, Hajime's 'canon' VAs (Minami Takayama and Johnny Yong Bosch) also work. As you can tell, he likes being a himedere (or would he be a hikodere?). 
> 
> (Also, if he had a report card / FTEs, his underwear would be his leotard... despite that being his main article of clothing. Maybe he gives you a spare he has...?)
> 
> Anyways... again! I've never written a 'trial' before, so I hope this was good :)


	22. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I’m Monomi! And right now, my heart is beating vewy fast! Byakuya Togami-kun, who was everyone’s leader, has been killed… And they say one of my students is the culpwit! No! I won’t believe it! I will never believe it! I mean… the only thing I believe in is my students. So… do your best, everyone!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Citrine being stupid, Kuzuryuu being Kuzuryuu, Saionji being Saionji

##  REMAINING STUDENTS: 15

“Oh no! This man is definitely the type who killed animals in his neighborhood when he was a child!” Sonia cried. “The type who watches ‘Friday the 13th’ with a gleam in his eyes… wow! He’s just like me!”

Souda awkwardly smiled. “That’s a bit of an unexpected hobby you have there but… I guess now’s not the time.”

Nagito looked at the gem, face frozen in shock and horror. “I… is this really…” He stammered, “are you… is this really the same Hajime I know?”

Citrine groaned. “Do I have to repeat myself, you…” He paused, trying to think of a non insulting insult for Nagito. “...Do I have to repeat myself, you idiot? How many do I have to explain it? It’s not Hajime, I was never that person.”

Nagito stood in silence.

Nidai glanced at the gem. “Hinata-”

_ “-Citrine.”  _ Citrine corrected immediately. “If your primitive self is going to even  _ refer  _ to me, use the correct name.”

Nidai swallowed. “I see…” A pause. “Citrine, if everything is indeed your doing, does that include the threatening letter…?”

Citrine raised his hand, holding it straightened with his palm below his mouth, smiling. “OHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Why, of course. Who else but  _ me  _ could have this darling yet gorgeous handwriting?”

Saionji pouted. “Ok, whatever, who cares about that warning letter!” She barked. “M…” She stammered. “Monokuma! Why is this… why is he acting like this!?”

Monokuma chuckled. “I guess I should explain our  _ special  _ transfer student, shouldn’t I?” He paused. “You see, Citrine-- the boy  _ pretending  _ to be Hajime… isn’t a human, plain and simple! He’s what scientists call an  _ extraterrestrial life,  _ specifically of the hard light projection variety!”

Silence.

Souda awkwardly laughed. “S… so your saying, that this ‘Citrine’ guy… is… is a-” He began to scream, almost realizing what was happening. “HE’S AN ALIEN!? THOSE EXIST!? AND THEY’RE ON EARTH!?”

Citrine sighed. “Yes.” He glanced at Souda. “And please stop yelling.”

“Are you making fun of us?!” Nagito yelled. “There’s… there’s  _ no way  _ that’s possible! Most astrobiologist scientists say that alien life is purely a  _ hypothetical _ life! There’s no  _ way  _ Hajime is an alien!”

Citrine rolled his eyes. “It’s Citrine.” He paused. “And I’m  _ not  _ a hypothetical, I’m a gem.”

“Jesus christ. Is this seriously happening?” Kuzuryuu snapped. “You’re seriously not a human being? What the fuck?”

“We should… probably discuss this later.” Nanami softly announced. 

Pekoyama sighed, stepping slightly away. “So why did you send a murder threat, Citrine? Why did you kill Togami, even?” She asked, glaring. “Why did you conspire with Komaeda? Or at least I’m assuming you did.”

“I didn’t  _ conspire  _ with Nagito.” Citrine immediately answered. 

Technically true.

Nagito nodded. “Everything you are saying is true, Pekoyama. But one  _ small  _ error.” He said softly, “This  _ guy  _ isn’t the killer. I am.”

Silence.

“I killed Togami during the blackout.” He paused. “I was  _ planning  _ to go on a monologue about hope and stuff… but this guy is trying his best to keep me looking spotless.”

_ Goddammit. _

“Shut up.” Citrine ordered. “I order you from now on to close your mouth. Stop speaking. I killed Togami, not you. OHHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho... do you love me that much that you're willing to let me live? Is this your way of confessing to me before I’m executed?”

...He honestly had no idea what he was saying at the moment. Which was probably something embarrassing, given the silence and awkward blushing from his classmates.

The lucky student blushed slightly. “S… shut up! Don’t say stuff like that! You’re only saying that because _you_ don’t want anyone to hear the truth!” Nagito argued. “Jeez,  _ real _ intelligent move you made there!”

Citrine did another laugh. “OHHHHHHHH-ho-ho-ho! Look at this  _ fool  _ saying I’m trying to hide the truth… when he’s doing the same thing.” He glanced at Nagito. “Oh, darling Nagito, can’t you just accept that  _ I’m  _ the killer?”

“I won’t accept that because  _ I’m  _ the killer!” Nagito snapped. “It was  _ me  _ who set up the knife under the table before the party started, it was  _ me  _ who used the power cord to find the table in the dark, and it was  _ me  _ who set up that power outage in  _ the first place! _ You can’t just  _ say  _ you did that when you clearly didn’t!” He paused. 

“That’s copyright infringement, or something!”

Citrine groaned. “I can’t  _ infringe  _ on your  _ murder plan copyright _ if you didn’t make the plan in the first place, idiot!” He paused. “And didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

Owari crossed her arms. “Ok, hold on. I’m confused. Is Komaeda the killer, or is this... Creatine guy the killer?”

“It’s Citrine.” 

“Same thing.” Owari mumbled.

Souda scratched his head. “I think the alien is? I’m a little confused, but he did go nuts a couple a seconds ago.” He paused, looking around. “...That’s a thing culprits do, right? They go bonkers upon reveal?”

“See, Nagito?” Citrine said smugly. “Stop trying to deceive them! They know better.”

“I haven’t been deceiving anyone! There’s no way I could deceive you guys! I know better than anyone that I’m a lowly, good-for-nothing human being. Harboring my own hopes and dreams would be  _ presumptuous…” _ Nagito continued, berating himself all the while. “Striving to exert myself would be…  _ impertinent… _ yes, that’s the kind of decidedly inferior, foolish human being I am.” He paused. 

He smiled, his eyes looking just as dark as Citrine’s.

Those eyes… like darkness piled upon darkness, to the point the darkness itself was glowing brightly. Those eyes… were a pulp of hope and despair, blending together.

“The lowliest, worst kind of incompetent human being… that being myself, Komaeda Nagito.”

[ _ Too black, too strong, too strong, too strong _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlCK5RWO54E)

**KOMAEDA NAGITO**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT**

[ _ Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black (wrapped in black) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlCK5RWO54E)

Sonia squeaked. “Oh goodness! This man is also definitely the type who killed animals in his neighborhood when he was a child! The type who watches  _ ‘Friday the 13th’ _ with a gleam in his eyes…” Her eyes lit up, as she clapped them together, “...he is truly, also, just like me!”

_ Goddammit. _

_ Diamonds, please help me now. _

“Shut up!” Citrine snapped. “G… goddammit all to hell! I’m the killer! Not Nagito!”

Pekoyama breathed softly, looking at the boy. “Um, Hin…  _ Citrine,  _ as much as you protest… Komaeda makes more sense as the culprit than you.”

“What? No he doesn’t.”

Pekoyama sighed. “Komaeda-kun probably sent the threat to Togami-kun in order to lead his actions. And so, he managed to lead not only Togami but everyone else to the scene of the murder… Am I wrong?”

Nanami gripped her backpack straps. “Now that you mention it… It was the same when I went to guard the case. It was Komaeda who suggested I use the office.”

Saionji gave a surprised look. “I see… if big sis Nanami went to the storage room, he wouldn’t have been able to use the iron setup anymore.”

“Both the threatening letter and that suggestion…” Kuzuryuu said aloud, arms crossed, “...all manipulations leading us to his trap.”

Nagito chuckled softly. “Yes, you’re all correct… except for one point.”

Owari tilted her head. “H… huh? W… what have we got wrong…?”

Citrine was tempted to give another laugh… but now, his voice was truly too hoarse to even attempt to do one. “That  _ I’m  _ the real culprit?” Citrine interjected.

Nagito gave the gem an ugly look. “God, do you ever shut up? No, it’s the lots we drew to decide on cleaning duty. You said I set that up ahead of time…” He paused, “but I didn’t.”

Koizumi gave a horrified noise. “Then how did you manage to pull the chopstick that gave you cleaning duty?!”

Nagito groaned. “I see… of course you don’t remember. Why would you remember the useless talent of someone as lowly as me?”

Owari’s lip quivered. “Wait, you’re… the Super Highschool Level Good Luck… so, you really…!”

“Yes, I simply believed in my own luck. I knew I would probably get cleaning duty.” Nagito answered.

Hanamura gave a horrified look. “You just left it up to fate?!”

“Oh, I didn’t just leave it up to fate… my talent may be garbage, but it’s still “Super High-school Level Good Luck’. At the time, that boy,” which must’ve been referring to Citrine, “joked about how unlucky we were… but it’s just the opposite. I was very lucky! I was chosen for cleaning duty, just as I desired!”

“T… that’s enough… I don’t care about your dumb lie…” Citrine mumbled, looking at Nagito. “I- I killed Togami, so you should just…”

Kuzuryuu slammed his hand on the pew. “Answer me! Why did you kill Togami, you fucking freak?!” That was probably aimed at Nagito, but Citrine decided to answer.

Citrine posed, as if he were going to do his nobleman’s laugh… but his voice is too hoarse to do so. “Togami-kun was an outstanding, talented leader, wasn’t he…? Someone like him getting killed sure is despair-inducing, isn’t it…?” He explained. “Ohhhhh-ho-ho... that’s why he was perfect as a stepping stone to make you - the symbols of hope - shine even more. That’s why I did it all!”

“S… stop saying incomprehensible things!”

Koizumi wiped her eyes. “Enough… let’s get to the vote! Let’s kill these weirdos! They both probably killed Togami anyways!” She snapped. “S… somehow…”

Saionji cried, covering her eyes and looking away from Citrine. “Please, Monokuma!”

####  [ **_“YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!”_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jmF7aSzFH0)

Mioda… was talking again. She’s… what is she doing?

Kuzuryuu looked at the musician. “…Ah? What now?”

“We’re acting rashly on this!” Mioda ordered. “Ibuki believes that  _ neither  _ of them are the culprit! They… they’re my bandmates. I believe in them! I believe that neither of them are the killer! The hope in my heart of hearts is saying they’re spotless as can be! So we shouldn’t vote now!”

Kuzuryuu glared at her. “Do you have proof in that?” He paused. “Wait. You were the one that called him out! Who’s side are you  _ on,  _ Mioda?”

“Ibuki only pointed at Marshmallow-chan did the set up, and Hedgehog-chan helped. Probably. But she...” She paused. “She knows they wouldn’t do something like that! ‘Cause she trusts them, and as Mioda Ibuki, she’ll help them show  _ you all  _ the truth of what happened!”

[ _ Get funky, be funky, stay funky! Yo hustle, hustle! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGp-BYU23wo)

**MIODA IBUKI**

**SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL LIGHT CLUB MUSIC MEMBER**

[ _ Turn it up! (hue-hue-hue-hue!) Get down! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGp-BYU23wo)

“Jesus christ, you’re just as nuts.”

Nanami took a deep breath. “...If Mioda trusts them… then I’ll trust them too.” She glared at Nagito. “...For now.”

“Just because of Mioda? Wow, I never expected you to have a GL side, Nanami.” Hanamura jokes.

Nanami sighed again. “...I’m just going to ignore that.”

Tsumiki fumbled her hands together. “I… I agree too…” She paused. “I…I know it’s strange, but… um… there’s something that concerns me a little…” She added.

What?

“If it only concerns you a little, keep your mouth shut…” Kuzuryuu barked.

Tsumiki stumbled, hands on her face as she began to sob. “Hiii…?! I…I’m sorry!!”

Saionji opened her eyes. “Oh shut up you ugly little manlet! You should let her say what she wants to say!” She pauses. “I trust Big Sis, so whatever she thinks… I definitely trust! I can care less for the rest of you freaks.”

Hanamura laughed. “B… but, we already know who the culprit is…” He looked at Citrine, and then Nagito. “...It’s either of those two, which just have to figure who’s… more  _ guilty  _ than the other _.”  _

Tanaka sighed. “Surely, there is no harm in hearing them out?” He then glared at Tsumiki. “Mark my words, timorous ones! Your thoughts will receive all due diligence. We, at least, are… sanguine… on the matter.”

Tsumiki mumbled out. “Um… the thing that concerns me is…”

“We already know the culprit is Komaeda-kun!” Hanamura yelled over the nurse, before pausing. “Or Citrine…?”

The nurse tried to raise her voice, failing in the process. “Um… b…but, you see…!”

“He has even confessed. There’s no reason to deny that!” Pekoyama firmly stated, and with her avoiding saying either name, she was likely not sure who did it. At least, Citrine was assuming such.

Tsumiki continued to speak up. “B… but… um…”

“That bastard Komaeda…” Kuzuryuu paused, “or that cunt ‘Citrine’… stabbed Togami with the knife he had hidden! And that’s the end of it!”

Tsumiki almost crumpled up physically, cowering just a little below the pew. “Uu… I can’t handle it, after all…!”

Mioda raised her hand. Out of all the people here, Citrine probably guessed Mioda could help get the nurses point along. “W… wait a second! That knife probably wasn’t the murder weapon… is that what worries you, Tsumikiwi-chan?”

“What are you talking about? That knife  _ has _ to be the murder weapon.” Citrine ordered. “I would know, since I’m the-”

Nagito groaned. “Please shut up. I’m begging you.”

“Kya! You’re so mean!”

Tsumiki whimpered. “Um... judging from the wounds on Togami-san’s body, the murder weapon should be about 5 millimeters in diameter…”

Sonia was shocked by that revelation. “5 millimeters in diameter? That’s much thinner than a knife!”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “You had better be damn sure about this!! If you’re wrong, I’ll have your ass kidnapped and sold to a whorehouse overseas!”

Tsumiki screamed at that idea, meaning a  _ whorehouse  _ was probably a bad thing. “Hiiiiiii! I… I don’t wanna go overseas!”

Saionji gave a look that could kill towards Kuzuryuu. “Hey! Threaten her again, I’ll stab your private parts

“So what Tsumiki is trying to say is…” Citrine sighed, “that since we can’t prove that the knife is the murder weapon, we also can’t say for certain that either Nagito or myself is the culprit.”

Koizumi pointed at Citrine. “W… what are you saying?! Are you telling us someone other than you or Komaeda is the culprit?!”

Citrine crossed his arms. “I’m  _ not  _ saying anything. It was  _ Tsumiki  _ who said it.”

Tsumiki sobbed. “I… I’m sorry!”

Nanami tilted her head. “Hey, Citrine-kun. Are you, perhaps, still hiding something?”

_ T… there’s more?  _ Citrine thought, as he’s revealed pretty much anything.

“Like… maybe something happened between Togami-kun and Komaeda-kun that we still don’t know about… and you’re not saying.” Nanami suggested. “Because I highly doubt you did this.”

Citrine awkwardly smirked. “Who knows?”

“…Hrmph. What is left for him to hide?” Tanaka groaned.

Citrine was quiet with that. If he revealed anymore, it might become obvious that he did not kill Togami. Which... now was becoming more obvious to him that maybe Nagito is innocent.

Saionji smacked his thigh, which made him jump. “Aww, you’re so annoying! What an annoying dirty whore!” She berated. “He’s gone all quiet now that things aren’t going his way! What an annoying brat!”

Pekoyama looked at Nagito, before glancing at Citrine. “But, if I may interject… it almost sounds like, with the autopsy… that Komaeda nor Citrine stabbed Togami…” She paused. “Because… the knife is far larger than 5 millimeters in diameter.”

“Well, that would be true.”

Nagito said that.

Why is Nagito saying that?

“...Eh?” Citrine said in shock.

Nagito nodded. “I guess I should show my respect for Tsumiki-san’s talent and make a small confession.” He paused. “The truth is, I was pushed away by Togami-kun. Right there under the table.”

Citrine gave him a disturbed look. “You were pushed away by Togami-kun?” He repeated.

Nagito nodded. “When the lights went out, I quickly crawled under the table to retrieve the hidden knife, but…” He paused, almost trying to remember. “Togami-kun, wearing his night-vision goggles, found me and pushed me away from the table. That’s right. I am the worst kind of incompetent fool, I couldn’t even get to my  _ own  _ knife…”

_ So… when Nagito was about to get his knife, he was seen by Togami and before he could reach that knife, he was pushed from under the table? _

When Citrine remembered their words during the blackout…

Togami said… ‘ _ Oy, what are you doing?!’  _ and ‘ _ Stop it!’ _

...And Nagito said ‘ _ Ow!’. _

…It certainly sounds that way. In fact, he’d go as far as to say… it can’t be anything else. Which also meant something worse.

Citrine just blew his cover to save a person  _ who wasn’t even the culprit.  _ And now everyone knows he’s not Hajime, nor an earthling. Somehow, he can’t tell which is worse: that he was essentially going to get everyone killed  _ and  _ Nagito, or that his entire cover is now blown. 

Nagito continued. “After I was pushed from under the table, I joined the rest of you in your simple state of confusion. I’d lost my glow-in-the-dark landmark, and I couldn’t tell where the electric cord was anymore. Then, after a while, the lights came back on and we found Togami-kun’s body under the table…”

Citrine felt his ‘traitor act’ fall off at that moment. 

Koizumi stammered. “W… wait just a second! So… are you trying to say neither of you are the culprit?”

This was truly horrible.

Nagito nodded. “Ever since we decided to hold the party, I’ve been planning. Hiding the knife and setting up the power outage… those were certainly parts of the plan.” He explained. “But, unfortunately, my plan ended in failure, all because of Togami-kun and his night-vision goggles…”

“What happened after the plan failed… I do not know myself.”

Kuzuryuu slammed his fist. “E… ended up in failure…? So… you’re saying you couldn’t kill Togami?”

“It’s true.” Nagito admitted, before glancing at Citrine. “And I think the same is true for this guy, right?”

Citrine was silent, before speaking. “I have a name, y’know…” He inhaled. “But yes, I also did not kill Togami.”

Saionji squeaked. “T… this time we really are back on square one!

Tsumiki cried. “B… back on square one?! After all that discussion?!”

“Meaningless…” Nagito repeated. “There is no word that is more despair-inducing. But, you must not give up! You must face forward with hope in your hearts, and do your best! You are the symbols of hope! You can recover and rise up again, as many times as is required!”

Monokuma slapped his gravel. “Ok! Since this is running for quite a while, I’m giving a twenty minute recess! Please use this time wisely in the jury rooms, upupupu~!”

Citrine rubbed his gem, sparkly cleanly as ever. 

Right now… he had to do his best and try to figure the best way to deal with the shit he’s pulled -- specifically, how to deal with his cover being blown.

He groaned, entering one of the jury rooms, unfortunately, with Nagito, Mioda and Nanami.

Just great.

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  _ SUSPENDED _

##  JURY ROOMS

Citrine being with Nagito, Mioda and Nanami was not something he exactly wanted to do. Especially after his… ‘reveal’.

The jury rooms were similar to the hotel lobby, but smaller. There were around 5, each identical to each other. Most of the group split up into them.

And Citrine was with the three people he wanted to  _ not  _ be around.

“You're an alien?” Nagito said in a very clearly  _ pissed  _ tone. “Like you're not joking right now?”

Citrine began undoing his tie. It’s not like he necessarily needed that now, since his disguise was as good as nothing. “Yes.”

“God, I knew you were hiding something, but this?” Nagito exclaimed, and Citrine noted that he actually looked more stressed than pissed. Maybe both. “I honestly can’t believe this.”

Mioda stretched her leg, sitting down. “Ibuki can believe it!” She squeaked, patting Citrine’s hair. “Hedgehog-chan is out of this world, y’know?”

Citrine sighed, pulling his tie off, beginning to unbutton his blouse. “...Perhaps we should talk about this later?” He paused. “I’m rather annoyed right now.”

“You’re annoyed?” Nanami repeated. “Imagine being in that trial.”

“I  _ was.”  _ Citrine groaned.

Nagito looked away, his face becoming pink while still looking stressed and pissed. “...Why are you taking off your clothes!?”

Citrine removed his blouse completely, revealing his v-neck collared leotard. His leotard was mostly black, with pale gray mesh under a diamond outline around the cut-out of his neck area, meeting to form the White Diamond insignia at his solar plexus.

“I’m not taking off my  _ clothes.” _ Citrine corrected. “I’m taking off my  _ disguise.”  _ He said, holding his shirt, preparing to fold it. “I’m kinda sad I won’t be wearing this anymore, I was growing used to wearing this.”

“Your disguise was a blouse and tie? And nothing else?” 

“...Yes.”

Nagito face palmed. “I’m actually surprised I didn’t realize earlier.” He pauses. “That’s the worst disguise I’ve ever seen, good god. It’s almost despair-inducingly bad.”

Nanami shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.” She said with a yawn and a sigh. “I think.”

“This does explain a lot,” Mioda pointed out. “Ibuki doesn’t think she’s seen Hedgehog-chan eat at all this entire time we’ve been on this island.”

Nagito groaned. “Well I noticed that  _ too  _ but I didn’t immediately think that he was an  _ alien.” _

Citrine was just finishing up folding his shirt and tie up, hopefully, he could just…  _ keep  _ this in his cottage. Hopefully. 

He rested his palms on his knees -- well, the equivalent of such for his limb enhancers. This was certainly a  _ horrid  _ situation he had found himself in.

“Well if you hadn’t  _ pretended  _ to be a killer none of this would’ve happened.” Citrine mumbled. “But I’m assuming now that everythings out in the open, I’ll be a  _ bit  _ safer. By a percentage. Anyways, the culprit.”

Mioda sloached. “Yeah… I don’t think it’s either of you.” She paused, to sit up straight. “Ibuki hates not believing the best in people, but she can’t just sit here and not  _ do  _ anything. There’s just…  _ something  _ Ibuki can’t put her tongue on.”

“Put her finger on, you mean.” Nagito corrected.

“Ibuki knows what she said.”

Nanami tapped her foot rapidly, trying to think for herself. “There has to be  _ something,  _ like Mioda said… I think.” She paused, pressing her finger against her lips. “...Perhaps Togami was killer… no… I’ll save that for the trial.”

Nagito sighed. “Not going to share your hypothesis with us?”

“With you?” Nanami said softly, before rolling her eyes. “I would rather play the worst games in the world than do that. With Mioda,” pause, “...maybe.”

“I’m hurt that an SHSL like you doesn’t trust me, but I guess trash like me doesn’t deserve to hear theories from the SHSL gamer, who excels at video games.” Nagito said, probably pretending to be hurt. “But I’ll do the same.”

Nanami shrugged. “It's no skin off my nose.” She pauses, “With Citrine… I don’t know.”

“OHH-” Citrine coughed. It seems his voice was too crackly at the moment to do stuff like that. “-Ahem, it’s not like I wanted to hear the opinion of a  _ carbon based life form  _ from in the  _ first  _ place. It’s a bit presumptuous of you to think I would.”

Nanami sighed. “Sure.”

They were in silence for a couple minutes, sitting in the quiet jury room.

For a moment… Citrine wondered what the others were doing. How they were  _ feeling _ . The gem wondered if he could even apologize, mainly for how he acted, or for just getting the almost  _ killed.  _ Or getting them emotionally wound up.

He thought of Koizumi, who seemed to be the most upset at this next to Nagito. Despite her status as a criminal… she was a nice girl. A bit uptight, sure, but… a nice girl, nonetheless. 

Could he even apologize to her? Or atleast try and get the group to  _ trust  _ them again, which included the photographer. But…

He made a promise to her, solving Togami’s murder. When he had thought Nagito was the killer, he was able to push the promise out of his mind to protect the lucky (which he was very much still willing to do), but now that it’s very much evident that Nagito didn’t kill Togami…

...It’s open season for him to fulfill the promise he made to Koizumi.

Citrine felt himself smirk. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he was so keen on making things up to her specifically, but he definitely was willing to solve this case single handedly, just to fix his reputation in the group.

“...I’m curious, however, Nanami.” He said sternly. “Do you have any  _ other  _ theories that you're willing to share?”

The gamer glanced at him. “...Huh?” She paused. “Um, well… I think Mioda’s alibi is important.”

Mioda sprung her body up. “It is!?” She exclaimed.

The gamer nodded. “Well, yeah. It shows who was and wasn’t in the dining hall.” She explained. “Talking with Mioda about who spoke… not only does it prove Komaeda and Citrine’s innocence,” she pauses, “but it may lead to show who  _ weren’t  _ in the dining hall.”

Citrine nodded. “I see… interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citrine is a moron but he's a loyal moron. 
> 
> Apologies for the shorter chapter today! I want to space out the trials in chapters.
> 
> Anyways... we're almost at the climax of the first trial! Also, yes, this is Nagito's and Mioda's "true" introductions. If you noticed, all three have have boss themes from Sonic games! Citrine has _Vela-nova_ from Sonic Rush, Nagito has _Wrapped in Black_ from Sonic Rush, and Mioda has _Stardust Speedway Bad Future Mix_ from Sonic CD.


	23. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Typical TW, Saionji being Saionji, Hanamura being Hanamura, etc

##  REMAINING STUDENTS: 15

##  TRIAL GROUNDS

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  _ RE-OPEN! _

At the moment Monokuma re-opened the trial, Citrine stood between Pekoyama and Saionji, which was going to be even…  _ pleasant. _

He glanced around the class.

Nanami, Nidai, Sonia, Teruteru, Koizumi, Souda, Pekoyama, himself, Saionji, Tanaka, Owari, Kuzuryuu, Mioda, Nagito, Tsumiki…

...The only one missing was Togami.

He tried ignoring that.

Nagito sighed. “Well, then. What are we to do now? If we agree the knife wasn’t the murder weapon, then there’s no conclusive evidence showing I’m the murderer.”

Koizumi gave an annoyed look. “Y… you should keep your mouth shut! This is up for the rest of us to decide!

“H…” Hanamura stuttered, “he said he was pushed away from under the table… but we don’t know that for sure, do we?”

Tanaka nodded. “The pretentious one is correct. That some other weapon was used should not itself lift our suspicions…”

“B… but…” She stuttered, “there is another reason Komaeda-san can’t be the culprit…”

_ Please. _

“Huh?! There’s more?!” Hanamura stammered.

Tsumiki paused for a moment, thinking, before she spoke. “We all agree that the culprit killed Togami-san under the table… don’t we?”

Silence.

Sonia tilted her head. “Is that… a problem?”

“Oh, um…” The nurse fumbled her hands together, whimpering, “I thought Komaeda-san was too clean to be the culprit.”

Nagito gave the girl standing next to him a smile. “Ah! Someone’s finally complimenting me for my impeccable personal hygiene! No one has ever said that to me before, thank you so much, Tsumiki-san!”

“Uyu…?” Tsumiki responded, with a slight red tint lit on her face. “Ah! No! That’s not what I meant!” She immediately squeeks, shaking her head, making her choppy hair flush around like waves.

_ Oh… I get it. When Tsumiki called Nagito clean, she meant… _

Citrine looked at Tsumiki. “...What you’re saying is that Nagito didn’t have any blood on him, right?”

Tsumiki nodded, her face still red. “Y… yes! That’s it! I mean…” She paused. “T-... there was a lot of blood splattered all over under the table, wasn’t there? There were even splatters of blood all over the tablecloth…”

“If he really had killed Togami under that table,” Pekoyama began, crossing her arms, giving a thoughtful look, “it is strange that he did not get any blood on him.”

Nagito glanced down at his own body. “Oh? As you can see, there isn’t any blood on me at all. That  _ is  _ strange.”

Owari shrugged. “Maybe… he simply used something to avoid the blood!”

“But, what is that ‘something’? Was there something that could be used to avoid the blood splatter…? Oh…” He paused, looking directly at Citrine. “Actually, there was. Isn’t that right, Citrine?”

Immediately, Citrine noted how Nagito had finally used his correct name. It was… uncomfortable, to say the least. Citrine got a little  _ too  _ used to his Hajime identity, along with getting  _ too  _ used to the disguise.

(Perhaps a bit  _ too _ comfortable that he was thinking about it when he  _ should  _ be thinking about the case.)

But… something to block the blood splatter...

Citrine immediately remembered the bloody tablecloth in the storage room. Covered in tons of blood…

“There was a tablecloth with blood on it in the storage room…” Citrine described. “Is that what you’re talking about?”

Kuzuryuu nodded. “If there was blood on it, that must be it! Komaeda must have used it under the table to avoid the blood!”

Tanaka sighed. “...But, it was found in the storage room, was it not? Are we to believe he carried it there, after the murder?”

“Do you mean after the lights came back on?: Nidai questioned. “What did he plan to do if someone saw him?”

Citrine nodded. “That’s right… that tablecloth was pretty large, so carrying it through the lodge in order to hide it…”

“Furthermore, it was enough trouble grabbing the knife in the darkness. Stabbing someone while wrapped in a tablecloth on top of that…” Nagito paused, crossing his arms. “...I don’t think the most talented people in this room could do that… let alone someone at my level.”

Hanamura tilted his head. “S… so… what does it mean…?” He paused. “Seems… impossible.”

“Perhaps culprit-chan didn’t stab Tofu-sama under the table.” Mioda said aloud.

_ …Eh? _

Citrine stood in silence. That… made some sense. But there just had to be a way to make it make more sense in his own words.

“Impossible.” Tanaka barked. “That the victim died under the table is beyond question.”

Tsumiki inhaled softly. “With the blood splattered all over the tablecloth… it’s clear that that’s where Togami-san was killed…”

“True, true.” Mioda said with a nod. “Tofu-sama  _ was  _ stabbed under the table. But that  _ doesn’t  _ mean that that’s where he was stabbed from.” She explained.

Saionji drummed her hands on her pew. “That makes no sense at all!”

_ The place where Togami was stabbed and the place the culprit stabbed him from… are different? _

That… made some sense.

“Oh? Citrine…” Nagito said softly, alerting the gem. “Your face suggests you just figured something out.”

“R… really?! You got that… riddle thing she just said?!” Hanamura exclaimed. 

Citrine didn’t speak for a moment. “I feel as if I’m about to get it… but it’s still vague…”

Mioda placed her hands on her hips. “It’s a place that is under the table and isn’t under the table. That’s the only thing that makes sense!” She exclaimed, before looking at the gem. “You start with that notion, drop your preconceptions, think outside your box, and pick the right answer! Rock on!”

The place Togami was stabbed and the place the culprit stabbed him… were not the same.

_ ‘You start with that notion, drop your preconceptions, think outside your box, and pick the right answer! Rock on!’ _ … Mioda makes it sound so easy. He felt something flashing in his mind.

Togami’s body.

_ I think I just need a little more… until I see the answer! _

Holes in the floorboards.

_ Until I… _

A weapon thinner than 5 millimeters.

_...see the answer! _

_ WAIT. _

_ TANAKA lost HIS EARING under THE CRAWL SPACE.  _

_ AND HE GOT IT BACK. _

“I’ve got it!” Citrine yelled. “The culprit stabbed Togami from the crawlspace under the floor, didn’t he?!”

Koizumi raised her hand to his face, shocked. “H… he was stabbed through the floor?!”

“The old lodge’s floor is full of gaps, and the carpet didn’t reach all the way to that table. If someone pushed a weapon through one of those gaps…” Citrine explained, “they could probably stab and kill Togami.”

Nagito nodded. “In that case, the culprit would have to get into that crawl space. How did they do that? Where is the entrance?”

“I don’t know…” Citrine paused, looked at Tanaka, “but I think I have an idea who  _ might.” _

_ Someone was definitely under there… recently, too! He has to know the way to get there! _

“Hey, Tanaka… you dropped your earring back at the dining hall, didn’t you.” Citrine said calmly.

Tanaka sternly, looked. “You mean, the Devildog Earring?” The tall earthling corrected. 

“That earring…”

Tanaka glared. “…You mean, the Devildog Earring?”

Citrine groaned, limb enhancer fingers pinch his nose. “…The Devildog earring… ended up under the floor, right?”

“Hmhmhm…” Tanaka hummed, crossing his arms. “Long and arduous was the search! By its end, I was ready to raze that accursed lodge to the ground… But, just as the ancient prophecies foretold it would, the Devildog Earring found its way back to its rightful owner!”

Citrine pointed at the breeder. “That earring… it’s the one that’s on your ear right now, isn’t it?”

“Eh? So, you…?!” Hanamura cried.

Citrine nodded. “Tanaka didn’t have the earring during the investigation…” He paused. “But just before the trial he had it back on. That means that during the investigation, he managed to retrieve his earring from under the floor.”

Nanami gripped her backpack straps. “And so, it means he must know a way to get under the floor?”

“Hmhmhm…” Tanaka hummed again, his arms crossed. “It is no wonder that your bead-like eyes could not perceive the truth… but you were wrong! The power of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction renders every obstacle insignificant! Behold, the power of their Fourth Eye of Evil! Yes…” He held his hand under his eye.

“Before this Evil Eye, visual chaos becomes order!”

Saionji clasped her hands on her head, gripping her ribbons. “What am I going to do?! Just listening to him speak is embarrassing!”

“GRAAAAAH! EXPLAIN IT LOUDLY AND CLEARLY, LIKE A MAAAAAN!” Nidai yelled.

Tanaka crossed his arms. “So be it, then! I shall tell you! The answer to this mystery lies in the storage room!  _ ‘Mirage Silver Falcon’ _ Cham-P of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction perceived it within the chaos. He discovered the ‘Passage of Doom’ concealed among the piles of boxes…” He paused. “I then acquired a lighter from the supermarket, and stepped into the space, unafraid to face the danger ahead… and there I claimed the spoils of my solitary battle… the Devildog Earring, mine again at last!” He let head lean back, to cackle. “Fuaahahaha! You know now the extent of my powers… Will you tremble in fear? Or kneel in reverence?”

Saionji squished her hands against her lips. “You sure you’re not exaggerating just a teensy weensy bit? Aren’t you _just_ a breeder?”

“Anyway… it would seem he entered the crawlspace from the storage room.” Nanami pointed out.

Pekoyama paused. “In that case, that’s also where the culprit entered it from. It didn’t look as though the lodges walls extend down there, so it wouldn’t be very far from the storage room to the hall.”

Nidai crossed his arms. “Hmm… if they went by the storage room, that would explain why the tablecloth was there.”

“That’s what Ibuki was thinking.” She nodded. “That the culprit snuck into the crawlspace, probably from the storage room, and sent the weapon  _ fwap _ into Tofu-sama!”

“Hmmm…” Hanamura shook his head, “is that really what happened?”

Mioda pointed her fingertips at her head. “It might not have been  _ fwap…  _ maybe something more befitting a large mass, like _ splat _ or something?”

Hanamura shook his head… again. “No, I wasn’t talking about the sound effect… if someone snuck into the crawlspace, that means they’d have had to slip out of the party, doesn’t it?” He gave a quick look at the class, before thinking. “But… No one did… did they?”

Kuzuryuu crossed his arms. “In that case, the culprit is someone who wasn’t at the party at all. All they had to do was wait under the floor the entire time.” He glanced at Koizumi, then Pekoyama. “…Remind me. Who wasn’t at the party?”

Pekoyama spoke under her breath, almost doing a quick headcount. “I wasn’t, but… I was standing guard at the lodge’s entrance. Monomi over there can confirm that… right?”

Monomi managed to wiggle and arm free, to wave it. “Yes, Monomi over here can confiwm that!

“I don’t think it needs to be repeated, but…” Nanami sighed, “I was in the bathroom, and couldn’t leave…”

“I was in the kitchen most of the time, but I carried food to the hall now and then.” Hanamura declared, rather quickly, Citrine noted.

Koizumi tapped her chin, thinking, looking through the photos on her camera. “Um… so the person who wasn’t at the party is, as far as I can tell from the pictures I’d taken…” She paused, before looking directly at Saionji. “…She’s the only one left, right?”

“This proves it!” Kuzuryuu snaps.

But… didn’t Pekoyama see Saionji? Citrine should  _ probably  _ point that out. As it’s pretty much acts  _ as  _ Saionji’s alibi.

“T…This proves nothing!” Saionji argues. “I’m not the culprit!”

“You were the only one  _ not  _ at the party.” 

Saionji began to fake sob. “Shut your mouth! I’ll pinch your head to death!”

Koizumi groaned. “See? There she goes again!”

Monokuma cackled from his seat. “Oh, that sure hits the spot. Finally, some excitement I can approve of!”

Despite his…  _ distaste  _ of Saionji, saying  _ she  _ was the killer was… quite incorrect. And… Citrine promised himself that he would be the one to reveal the truth.

||  _ Start Your Argument!  _ ||

“During the party, the culprit lay waiting under the floor, like a cockroach.” Kuzuryuu described, a bit crudely in Citrine’s opinion.

Hanamura smiled, lecherously. “In that case, not only did she have a perfect view of the girls’ panties…” Blood began to drip from his nose, which was disturbing to Citrine, “…she didn’t have to go to the storage room when it was dark!”

Saionji cried. “Don’t just decide to make me the culprit!” She then squeezed her eyes shut. “Or a pervert!”

“That reaction sure is suspicious!” Owari

“But, after the party started, no one saw you at all.” Koizumi explained, pointing at the tiny dancer. “That means you have no alibi!”

“...YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG!”

||  _ BREAK!  _ ||

Citrine breathed in. His voice… still hasn’t recovered from all the laughing he did. “...No, Saionji did have an alibi. Isn’t that right, Pekoyama?”

Pekoyama jumped a bit. Citrine could tell… she wasn’t used to stuff like this. Maybe.

“Um… oh, that’s right!” She said, her monotone voice sounding surprise. “I saw Saionji-san after the party had already started, so she couldn’t have been hiding under the floor since before the party.”

Saionji leaned over her pew, to glare at Pekoyama. “Why didn’t you tell them that faster, you four-eyed troll?”

“Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell them?” Koizumi immediately criticized. “And why were you loitering around the lodge anyway?”

Saionji grew flushed with embarrassment, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “S… shut up… don’t be so mean to me…”

“M… maybe we shouldn’t be so hard on her…” Tsumiki mumbled, “...s… she probably just wanted to join the party…”

Hanamura giggled, blood still dripping from his nose. “Or maybe there’s a secret passage from outside the lodge to the crawlspace, and she was scouting for it…”

“…Shut the  _ fuck  _ up, pervert!” Saionji immediately snapped, her tears seemingly going away with it. Citrine was almost jealous with how she was able to just…  _ fake  _ tears like that. Then again, it’s not like he has proper tear ducts in the first place. “God, if it weren’t for the laws of this land, you would be dead for just implying that about me!”

“Yaaaaaa!!” Hanamura lecherously moaned, finding… some perverted interest in Saionji yelling at him.

Saionji stumbled back, in shock by Hanamura’s moan most likely. “Waaah! He’s happy being shouted at?!”

Tanaka shook his head. “No… the crawlspace cannot be entered from outside. With the aid of the fierceful one, I confirmed as much…” The fierceful one… was probably in reference to Pekoyama.

“So, someone did sneak into the crawlspace from the storage room during the party, then?” Sonia asked.

Tsumiki whimpered. “It probably wasn’t just during the party… but during the power outage…”

“Ah…” Mioda nodded, crossing her arms. “If someone disappeared during the blackout, it’s not so strange that we didn’t notice!”

“But, walking from the hall to the storage room in the dark is like….” Hanamura exclaimed, before pausing to think, “...trying to make Eggs Benedict without eggs!”

Citrine was almost tempted to ask what that even  _ was,  _ but now was probably not the time to do so.

Souda sighed. “He’s right… I couldn’t even find the office, which is right next to the hall… “

Citrine thought for a moment, remembering Mioda’s words.

_ ‘You start with that notion, drop your preconceptions, think outside your box, and pick the right answer! Rock on!’ _

Think outside your box… drop your preconceptions…

Pick the right answer...

“But, was it really impossible?” Citrine said aloud. “I think we should explore this possibility just a little longer.””

Owari groaned. “In that darkness? It was definitely impossible to move to the storage room!”

Something is definitely not right here, and Citrine could clearly see that, even from someone  _ not  _ from earth. He feels like there’s something missing…

He just… has to find what that is, and so, once more…

Think outside your box… drop your preconceptions…

Pick the right answer...

Nagito smiled, or more rather smirked. “Somehow… it seems we’re reaching a conclusion… The culprit and the innocents… we will soon discover whose Super High-school Level is superior.”

||  _ Start Your Argument!  _ ||

Hanamura sighed. “The corridor was completely dark during the outage, right? Moving all the way to the storage room in those conditions…” A pause. “That’s like a bowl of kaisendon without any fish!”

Whatever that was… Citrine honestly thought that sounded good.

Mioda crossed her arms, looking at Citrine. “Ibuki wonder... is it really completely impossible?”

Nidai sighed. “Maybe they used a cord, like Komaeda did?”

A cord…? That’s probably easy to hide… but probably unlikely.

“Maybe they had their own night-vision goggles?” Saionji suggested.

But, even if they did… Togami would have confiscated them. So that’s definitely not it.

“This is annoying, so I’ll just go with my intuition…” Owari groaned, sticking her finger in her ear.  _ Gross... _ “They used light. That would do it, wouldn’t it?”

Was… was that a joke…?

But… hold on… Think outside your box… drop your preconceptions…

Pick the right answer...

“I CONCUR!”

_...Rock on! _

||  _ BREAK!  _ ||

“That’s it! The culprit used light!” Citrine agreed.

Owari laughed, with a smile. “Oh! I was right?!”

Mioda gave a salute, looking towards Citrine. “But, where did they get light from?” She asked. “You can think outside the box all you want, but you have to have  _ proof  _ for it.”

“They had a light source. Here, it’s written right here in the equipment list for the kitchen.” Citrine answered, popping the kitchen list from the pocket dimension in his gem. He managed to slide it in there after a moment of silence in the kitchen. “Fork x 20. Knife x 20. Spoon x 20. Skewer x 5. Frying pan x 3. Wine glass x 20… in addition, there’s even a barbecue griddle and a portable stove for hot pots.”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “Damn, thanks for the reading time.” He paused. “Just tell us the damn light source, idiot.”

Citrine rolled his eyes. “…It’s the portable stove.”

“P… portable stove?!” Mioda repeated. “I knew one could think outside the box, but I didn’t expect that!”

Citrine nodded, sliding the list back into his gem. “You can turn on a portable stove even when there’s no electricity, and you can even carry it around…” He explained. “The culprit used that portable stove, and moved through the corridor all the way to the storage room!”

_ “I’m prepared!” _

Citrine stared at the person who yelled that at him.

Souda.

“...Excuse me?”

“Oh, I thought we were saying funny zingers with every rebuttal we made…” Souda mumbled, awkwardly. “But, you see… that portable stove is a totally plausible explanation, but your reasoning still has a hole in it, alien dude!”

Hanamura licked his lips. “What hole might that  _ be?  _ Please tell us all about it. Citrine must be  _ extremely  _ interested.” He paused, waving his hands around. “Ah! I didn’t mean that in a dirty way! I really didn’t!”

Citrine groaned. “Denying it so loudly just makes you  _ more  _ suspicious!”

||  _ COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START!  _ | |

“Didja forget my testimony from before? I explained how I couldn’t reach the office. But, the light from the portable stove you claim was used would contradict my testimony.” Souda said awkwardly, trying to explain his testimony to Citrine. “Oh I know! Maybe, you mean to doubt my entire story?”

||  _ DEVELOPMENT  _ ||

“I have no reason to doubt your story!” Citrine argued. “What are you even trying to say…?”

Souda sighed. “Dude, I failed to reach the office… that means the corridors were completely dark, ain’t it? But, if someone used light in those pitch-black corridors…” He paused. “I would have seen it, yeah? I mean, I admit I was loitering there for a while.”

_ Pitch-black corridor… _

_...But the culprit could just make it  _ **_seem_ ** _ that way! _

“I’LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!”

||  _ BREAK!  _ ||

  
  


“Souda… are you dumb? Or are you just pretending to be?

“…Eh? What are you talking about? And don’t be so mean.” Souda snipped.

“There was a ‘wall’ that could block light in that corridor… the fire doors.” Citrine explained. “If someone closed them, they could make a perfect wall blocking off the corridor. And that’s not all… just past the fire doors the corridor quickly makes a sharp turn… so even if you only have a short opening, as soon as you round that corner you’re out of sight.”

Souda sheepishly smirked. “I, uh…” A pause. “Dammit! I totally fell for whatever the killer was planning!”

Nagito smiled, applauding Citrine. “I see, so you remember the fire doors! As expected from a Super High-school Level –” He paused. “– Oops… you probably aren’t even a student from Hopes’ Peak, aren’t you? Jeez, how awkward.”

“Kya! Don’t be so mean to me!”

Pekoyama crossed her arms. “Komaeda. I apologise for saying this, but I think it is for the best of all of us, for you to be quiet.” She paused. “And please try to not be rude to the alien, he simply does not know better.” Despite giving a warning… she sounded  _ super  _ threatening saying that.

Nagito put his hands in front of himself. “You don’t have to speak in such a scary voice. When you’re mad, remember - take deep breaths!”

“Are you ever gonna _ shut the fuck up? _ Do you need some help with that?!” Kuzuryuu raised his fist in front of himself, looking  _ absolutely  _ angry. “I’m more than  _ willing  _ to break your nose, you sadistic fucking asshole.”

Nagito gave a tense look. “Woah… please, I sincerely recommend calming down, Kuzuryuu.” He looked… actually kinda scared looking. “Your anger issues are a  _ very  _ fatal flaw you have.”

_ “‘I sincerely recommend calming down,’”  _ Kuzuryuu mockingly repeated, his voice becoming airy and cracky -- almost trying to replicate Nagito’s voice. “Oh, shut the fuck up! Don’t give me that bullshit, you preachy asshole!”

Monokuma stood up, waving his arms. “Hey! I don’t mind fighting, but not violent fighting that pulls in unrelated parties! And would you just decide on a culprit, already? You know, if this gets boring, I  _ can  _ just add a time limit…”

“Alright… so. Time for me to hand over the baton, is it?” Nagito said, taking a deep breath himself.

“H… hand over the baton?” Citrine repeated.

Nagito sighed. “Anyways, I do think it’s time for the real culprit, not a fake like me or Citrine, to make their appearance, yeah?”

Nidai sighed. “Ku… I’d say you probably  _ are  _ the culprit.”

“If that’s what you think, I don’t mind.” Nagito responded, with a half shrug. “I don’t exactly care, as I’m going to accept any conclusion you guys make, as long as it’s one all of you Super High-school Levels reach together.

_ ‘The real culprit’… He’s saying it’s time to indicate who that is… I really don’t want to accuse anyone… I don’t want to do it, but… _

But… he had no choice, did he?

The culprit used those fire doors to block off the corridor, and moved through the darkness using the portable stove… then, the culprit snuck into the crawlspace, used the glow-in-the-dark paint as a landmark and stabbed Togami to death...

If that’s what happened… If the culprit did all that…

…then there’s only one person it could be!

“IT COULD ONLY HAVE BEEN YOU!” Citrine cried, looking at a certain chef. “Hanamura… it was you, wasn’t it?”

The class went silent.

In Citrine’s mind, Hanamura made the most sense. Being in the kitchen… he could’ve used the fire door trick  _ and  _ gone to the crawl space easily...

“Eh, what?! What’re you talking about?!” Hanamura asked, looking immediately worried and distressed.

Nanami tapped her foot, which Citrine was very sure was a verbal tic of hers. “Hanamura is the culprit…?”

Hanamura laughed extremely uncomfortably. “W-W-What’re you saying?! There’s no way it’s me!”

Citrine didn’t respond immediately. He really hoped he wasn’t doing something dumb.

“This is just my theory right now, of course…” Citrine explained, finally speaking, in a way to calm Hanamura down. “So, if you have any counter arguments, by all means, I would like to hear them.”

“C-C-Counterarguments…?” Hanamura repeated, his voice stuttering. “W… why’re you even treating me like a culprit…?”

“Because the portable stove that was used as a light... was in the kitchen.”

He wished he was wrong at that moment. Citrine wasn’t the  _ biggest  _ fan of Hanamura, mainly of his perversion but…

Citrine wasn’t ready to watch someone die.

“T…t… that’s why you think I’m the culprit?! That’s just arbitrary! It’s cruel! You’re far too cruel!” Hanamura argued, not making any real argument Citrine at that moment. 

Nagito sighed, looking at the chef. “Ah… Hanamura-kun… this isn’t like you at all. You’re in possession of a wonderful talent…” He paused. “You’re a  _ Super High-school Level Cook _ . You can’t just break apart like that…”

Hanamura was starting to whimper. “C… chef… I’m a Chef…” He corrected despite his tears.

“If you succumb to these dubious aspersions, who’s going to hold the culinary world together?”

Hanamura lifted his head, wiping away his tears. “T… the culinary world…?”

Whatever the heck was Nagito  _ or  _ Hanamura talking about, Citrine had no clue. Probably a food thing, which made no actual sense to him. Sure, food is pretty, but the fact there was an entire  _ culinary world  _ was utterly confusing to the gem.

Hopeful… he could understand what the fuss was about food.

(Hopefully, if Hanamura was the killer.)

“Yes! For the sake of the future of cuisine, pull yourself together,” Nagito explained, almost trying to act like Mioda earlier, “and face the accusations!”

Hanamura nodded. “T… that’s right… yes, you’re right…!”

Owari crossed her arms, a smile on her face. “By the way, what’s an ‘aspersion’? Does it taste good?”

Saionji giggled sadistically. “Asbestos is also excellent, you know. How about you try some later?”

Tsumiki looked up at the taller boy, her hands fidgeting together, her body probably filled to the brim with pure anxiety. “Komaeda… why are you poking your nose into this…?”

That was… a bit weird, although Citrine could never say that out loud.

Nagito sighed. “Ok, let’s assume the culprit  _ did  _ use light, and for the sake of the debate. let’s  _ also  _ assume they used the fire doors to mask their actions. That would get them to the storage room and then allow them to crawl under the floor. But what then?”

What?

“The crawlspace is completely dark too. How did they manage to stab Togami-kun?” Nagito asked, his arms crossed. “Don’t try to tell me they had the stove on as they stabbed. If they did that, the target would spot them.”

Hanmura chuckled. “T… that’s right…” He pointed at Citrine. “What do you have to say about that?!”

“Well, that’s…”

Nagito shook his head, looking at Citrine with a tinge of annoyance clear in his voice. “You can’t answer, can you? After all… you never investigated the crawl space yourself, did you?”

Koizumi immediately raised her hand. “Oh! We can ask Tanaka! He’s actually been in there!”

Tanaka nodded. “…Regrettably, nothing remained of the murderer’s paraphernalia in that dark dimension…” He paused. “All was void, save for a ghostly phosphorescence around the blood pooled on the floor…”

Koizumi lowered her hand to her mouth, her face shocked. “W… what?! Did you say… there was light there?! That sounds super-important!”

“...Y’know, if there was a ‘glowing landmark’, it was possible to move to that location even during the blackout.” Mioda explained. “And after they moved to the designated location, they could target what that landmark was attached to, couldn’t they? And when they saw it…” She began jutting her arm up.  _ “Splat! Shkank!” _

The target… attached to the landmark? The knife was already declared to be the target, then that ‘landmark’ must have been…

“The landmark was the glow-in-the-dark paint the knife was painted with, wasn’t it?” Citrine suggested.

Nidai grew furiously surprised. “Ah! Even in the dark, all they’d have to do is aim for the glow-in-the-dark paint!”

“Of course… the culprit didn’t aim for a person…” Mioda paused. “They aimed for the paint when it moved! And that would be the moment someone took hold of the knife, wouldn’t it!”

That makes the most sense… in Citrine’s mind, at least. With the mark and the pool of the blood.

“So…” Citrine mumbled out, remembering he still had to protect Nagito’s innocence, “the same landmark I prepared so I could find the knife was used by the culprit for his attack…” He paused, “I see… and that’s why Togami, who took the knife, was killed…” He paused, “but, if the culprit, which for the sake of context is  _ Hanamura, _ used that landmark... it would mean he knew about my plan, wouldn’t it?”

Mioda leaned over to look at the chef. “What do you have to say to that, Teruteru-chan!?”

Hanamura whimpered. “I… I know nothing… I really know nothing, I’m telling you…”

“In that case, how about I pose a question for everyone?” Nagito asked aloud. 

Koizumi groaned. “Why are you butting in again?! Give us a break, already!”

“Now, now!” Monokuma chuckled, finally speaking up. “It’s only fair to give everyone a chance to speak!”

Nagito nodded. “Let’s say Hanamura-kun is the culprit. That would mean he went to the storage room during the blackout. In that case, what was that conversation Mioda-san heard in the dark?” He glanced at the musician next to him. “Mioda-san, if you will.”

“Aye, aye!” Mioda nodded. She took a deep breath.

“Nishikigoi-chan said…  _ ‘C… calm down, everyone! We have to keep calm at a time like this!’, _ Togami said ‘ _ Oy, what are you doing?! Stop it!’”  _ She paused. “Marshmallow-chan said  _ ‘Ow!’,  _ Aka-chan said…  _ ‘Turn on the lights! It’s hard to eat this way!’,  _ Teruteru-chan said…  _ ‘Hey, everyone! Where are you? T… this power outage… it isn’t just in the kitchen?’,  _ Aurora-chan said...  _ ‘Could someone perhaps have flipped the circuit breakers?’,  _ and Cola-kun said… _ ‘W… wait here! I’ll use the walls as a guide and go see if I can’t fix this…!’...” _

She twirled. “...That’s all!”

Nagito patted her on the back, making her jump slightly. “As expected from a  _ ‘Super High-school Level Light Music Club Member’! _ That’s amazing, being able to distinguish the voices and remember them precisely like that!”

Saionji laughed. “Her face, brains, style and personality may be a failure, but at least she has good ears!

“Tahaaaa! Ibuki’s been stabbed with the knife of a fine argument!”

Pekoyama inhaled. “Regardless… she heard Hanamura’s voice… in the dining hall?”

“I think that proves Hanamura-kun was in the big hall during the blackout…” Nagito answered the swordswoman.

Well… in that context, maybe Hanamura  _ isn’t  _ the killer, but… Citrine feels like something was clearly wrong.

“T… that’s right! That’s exactly right!” Hanamura insisted.

Koizumi sighed. “But, when the lights went out you were in the kitchen, weren’t you? So… how did you get to the hall?”

“I… I thought the power outage was only in the kitchen, so I left it in a panic… the corridors were dark as well, of course…” Hanamura explained through his stuttering, “...so I followed everyone’s voices and used the walls as a guide to move.”

_ Hmm… It’s certainly possible to move from the kitchen to the halls by following the walls… but… _

Owari groaned, turning her head away. “…Something stinks here!”

Hanamura laughed, uncomfortable of course, but it almost seemed like he was trying to act perverted. “You can tell that someone is lying by licking their sweat, can’t you, Owari-san? Can you taste the taste of a liar?” He smiled, pervertedly. “In that case, come here and lick me!

"I don’t wanna! You’re greasy!"

Sonia gave a stern look, but it still looked polite on her pale face. “But, Mioda definitely heard Hanamura’s voice in the hall!”

Nagito nodded. “That’s right, Hanamura-kun wasn’t in the storage room. He was in the hall. In other words… he can’t have been the culprit.”

_ What if he yelled from the floorboards? _

“…No, that’s not what it means.” Citrine stated aloud.

Hanamura’s face grew red. “W…Why…? Why do you keep making all these accusations against me?!” The chef screamed, making Citrine stumble back.

He was… super scary when angry. Citrine was super glad there was a ‘no fighting’ rule implemented by Monokuma. Despite Citrine’s height, who was delicate, and could honestly poof easily.

Citrine sighed. “It’s not like I have anything against you… I just…”

“Citrine!” Mioda called. “You should be more confident in yourself! You’re following the hope you believe in, after all!”

Nagito smirked, looking at the musician next to him. “That’s it… show everyone more of your hope. Your hope… against Hanamura-kun’s. Whose will prevail?”

_ You start with that notion, drop your preconceptions, think outside your box, and pick the right answer! _

Citrine couldn’t give up! He’s sure there’s a big contradiction hidden somewhere in there. He just has to find it, no matter what!

||  _ Start Your Argument!  _ ||

Nagito looked at the chef. “First, let me ask once more: was Hanamura-kun in the storage room during the blackout?”

Hanamura nodded. “O… of course I wasn’t in the storage room! I was in a different place at that time!”

_ Liar! That’s definitely a lie! _

Mioda pointed at Hanamura. “Ibuki heard Teruteru-chan’s voice! A beautiful voice, unfit for his face!”

_...What does that have to do with anything? _

Koizumi sighed, crossing her arms. “...Maybe it was a recorded voice?”

_ If it was recorded… …we could have heard it even if he was somewhere else! _

“No, it was definitely a live voice!” Mioda repeated.

_ Mioda is right… but, there’s definitely a way for Hanamura to be in the dining hall! _

“As long as that testimony exists… you cannot deny I was at the hall!”

Citrine blinked his eyes closed, preparing himself. “...I WILL STRIKE OUT THIS CONTRADICTION!”

||  _ BREAK!  _ ||

“The fact we heard Hanamura’s voice in the hall doesn’t prove that he was actually in the hall.” Citrine stated, his limb enhancer-ed hands gripping his pew bar.

Mioda tilted her head. “Eh? Why?”

Citrine inhaled sharply.

_ He had to do this. _

“Think about the floor in the hall… there are massive gaps all over it, aren’t there…? Which means,” He pointed at the chef, “even if you spoke from under the floor, it would still sound like you were in the room with us!”

Hanamura gripped his head, beginning to foam up. “…Abebabeba?!”

“I see…” Pekoyama said, with a nod, “by speaking from under the floor, he tried to leave the impression he was there with us.”

Koizumi crossed her arms, looking annoyed. “…Is that right, Hanamura?”

“W-W-W-Wait just a minute…”

Tsumiki balled her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. “W… what’s the meaning of this, Hanamura-san?!”

_ “I TOL’ YA T’ WAI’ MINUTE!” _

Tsumiki jumped back, almost falling over, being saved by Nagito at the last second. “Hyaaaaaaaaa?!”

Citrine had no idea what Hanamura was doing.

“...What?” He paused. “Why’s he speaking like that?”

“Y’IDIOTS’VE NO ‘DEA WHA’YA TALK’ ‘NABOUT! I’S’IN TH’ALL TH’OLE TIME DUR’N ‘BLACKOUT!” Hanamura screamed, shaking his fists at Citrine.

Mioda gave an unhappy smiled. “…Where did you say you were born?”

Hanamura glared at the musician, screaming at her. “I’S BORN’N NISHI-AZABU N'RAISED’N MINAMI-AOYAMA!”

Saionji giggled. “Hey, everyone! This guy’s totally a liar!”

...What?

Nanami raised her jacket hood over her head, finally speaking after being silent for so long. “...If Hanamura-kun was in the hall during the blackout, he should still have been there when the lights came back on, right?”

Nagito nodded. “Yep, that sounds right. He can’t have been walking back and forth in the dark.”

“Eh? Was…” Koizumi looked at her camera, examining the party photos most likely. “Was Hanamura there at that time?”

Hanamura pulled a comb from his pocket, beginning to comb his hair. “I… I’s…. I’s def’n’tly there…”

“We can’t leave this to faint memories and gut feelings, can we?” Nagito said aloud, looking at the group, almost trying to remind them something they already knew. “I mean, a man’s life is on the line.”

“E’s righ’! Yer’ stup’d mem’rys’re worth nuthin’! Y’ain’t ‘sidin’ nuthin like’at!”

Saionji looked genuinely disturbed at this…  _ change  _ in Hanamura’s dialogue. “H… he’s definitely lying! His speech is getting worse by the minute!”

“But…” Sonia sighed, gripping her arm. “I am not at all confident about this. I have a feeling he was there… but I feel like he also wasn’t…”

“Nuuuuuu…! Isn’t there a way to tell for sure?!” Nidai yelled.

Nanami shrugged. “…Maybe we should test his memory?”

His… memory…?

Hanamura glared at the gamer, yelling at her as well. “Hey, y’there. Qui’ sayin’s wor’less’ings! ‘Think y’c’n prov’wasn’ there?!”

Citrine shook his head. “…I think we can.”

“Gege…! You’gain?!”

In order to prove whether Hanamura was in the hall after the blackout… he should ask him about…

...Something  _ he  _ would focus on…

Like an embarrassing pose. An embarrassing pose by  _ Tsumiki. _

“If you really were in the hall when the power came back on…” Citrine said calmly, hands on his hips. He was… genuinely confident. “…You should know all about what happened to Tsumiki, shouldn’t you?!

“W… wha?!” Tsumiki cried, beginning to sob. “Hiyu!”

Saionji glared up at Citrine. “Please don’t remind her of her tripping! It’s too embarrassing for Big Sis Mikan’s kind little heart!”

Citrine shook his head. “No, this is an important question… how about it, Hanamura! You should be able to answer this if you really were in the hall!”

“Eh? Eh? Uuuuum?” Hanamura began to hum.

“That unique way of falling is not something one can forget easily.” Citrine explained, himself trying to forget the way Tsumiki showed her private parts.

Tsumiki cried. “Fuah… I’m sorry… I’m sorry for making you watch this deplorable sight!”

Mioda looked at the chef. “How about it?! Can you answer, Teruteru-chan?!”

“Um… um… Huh? Oh? Haha!” The short male giggled, almost looking a bit psychotic. “Well, that’s peculiar… it seems I’ve forgotten all about it…!”

Koizumi shook her head. “Someone like  _ you,  _ forget  _ this…?”  _ She groaned. “I don’t think so.”

“Um… but, nevertheless… you see… aha…” Hanamura stammer, before looking at Nagito. “K… Komaeda-kuuun! Say something!”

Nagito shook his head, disagreeing. “No… I think you have no choice but to give up.”

“Wha… Give up…? What do you mean by… ‘give up’…?” Hanamura replied in pure and utter surprise.

Nagito nodded. “Hanamura-kun… You’re not the only one who’s disappointed. I am too. It’s sad to see someone I respect reach the limits of their hope. I had such expectations…” He groaned, before having his scrunch up in disgust, “...and you’re  _ totally  _ just dashing them.

Kuzuryuu grew furious. “Komaeda… what the fuck’s wrong with you?! Why do you keep siding with the culprit and then turning on them…?!”

Hanamura’s personality changed, like the drop of a pin. “W-W-WAI'SEC’N! QUI’CALL’N ME’CULPRIT!”

“Eh? But it’s decided already, isn’t it?”

“D…D-D-D-D… Y-Y-Y… Y’ST’AIN’SCOVAW’THAM’DWEP’N’S!!”

Saionji threw her hands up in the air. “That’s it. I can’t understand anything anymore!”

Mioda pointed her fingers toward her head, thinking. “...He seems to be saying you still haven’t discovered what the murder weapon was!”

“You understand him?!” Owari stated in shock.

The black haired girl nodded her head at Owari. “Of course! Ibuki grew up in the country too, so she can act as a perfect translator!”

“AAAAAAAA’F’IMAC’PW’T’NT’LMWHA’WE’NW’S!”

Koizumi glanced at the musician. “Hey, Mioda… translate it for us, would you?”

Mioda paused for a moment. “Oh…” She crossed her arms. “If you think I’m the culprit, then tell me what the weapon was”.

“The weapon… can’t have been the knife, can it?” Koizumi asked.

“Judging from Togami-san’s wounds… it was a thin sharp object about 5 millimeters in diameter…!” Tsumiki explained, before Tanaka took over for her.

“And what is more, to have inflicted such mortal wounds through the floor, it cannot have been shorter than 50 centimeters…”

Nagito sighed, annoyed. “…Is the weapon really important at this stage?”

“IIIIII’SRIIIII’S!!”

“It is. It really is.” Mioda translated.

Okay, I get it. Let’s think about what the weapon could be.

“I’LEE’V’N’YA!”

Mioda scratched her head, her translation probably becoming harder and harder to do quickly. “Um…  _ ‘You guys don’t even know, do you?’.”  _ She shook her head. “This is one confusing dialect!”

Citrine must think, he must concentrate and think. A sharp object about 5 millimeter in diameter, and about 50 centimeter long. Looking for something that could be used at the crime scene, and that fits those parameters…

…Was there something like that?

He remembered the list.

Fork x 20. Knife x 20. Spoon x 20. Skewer x 5. Frying pan x 3. Wine glass x 20.

_ ‘According to this list… there is one steel skewer missing.’  _ Togami’s voice rang in his mind.

_ One of the skewers was missing. _

“…That’s it. The murder weapon was a steel skewer, wasn’t it?!” Citrine yelled.

Koizumi squeaked. “Eh?! A steel skewer?!”

Citrine nodded, looking at the list again. “Before the party started, Togami had this conversation with Hanamura when he was looking for dangerous items. According to this list…” He paused, for dramatic effect. “There is one steel skewer missing.”

Nidai yelled. “Is that missing skewer the weapon?!”

Tsumiki squeaked, realizing something. “Oh, that skewer fits the parameters perfectly!”

“Oi, Hanamura!” Owari snapped, slamming her fists together. “Where did you hide that skewer?!”

Hanamura began to sob. “A…aa…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…” He cried. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavri'lavin!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavril Lavigne!” Mioda repeated. “Wait, Avril Lavigne!?”

“He’s just trying to confuse us by saying nonsense! You dumped that skewer somewhere on the island, right?!” Kuzuryuu snapped.

Monomi, speaking up, shaked her head. “No, it is against the field trip rules to litter. If someone bwoke that rule, loud sirens would have gone off all awound the island…”

_ Loud sirens…? It’s only littering! Bit harsh, don’t you think?! _

Pekoyama nodded. “Also… Hanamura-kun didn’t leave the lodge even once. I was guarding the entrance, so I can tell.” She paused. “In other words… the skewer must be hidden somewhere inside the lodge…”

Saionji smirked. “It’s probably somewhere back in the kitchen!”

Nidai sighed softly, which was interesting given how much he yelled. “Hanamura… how about acting like a man and confessing?

“O…O…O…O…Oooooooo…” Hanamura hollered, pointing at Citrine, then at Mioda, then at Nagito. “UNC’RTULODFUMPK’NSSK’URDK’OPTHO’LMEUTHSSKUT!” He screamed, yelling hoarsely, face bright red with rage.

“Uncultured bumpkins like y’all should keep their mouths shut…!” Mioda translated. “...Is what he seems to be saying, but, it seems we have to do something to stop him after all…”

_ If the weapon was a skewer, it makes most sense to hide it in the kitchen. But… Togami and I searched the place thoroughly before the party started. _

In other words… it was already hidden in a place where they couldn’t find it at that time.

Somewhere they wouldn’t think to look…

But where would that be? Where can you hide something as long as a skewer?

He has to figure it out…!

“D’AMNETHD’CKAN’TH’CK!!”

Citrine looked at the musician. “Oi! Mioda translate!”

“I am not hiding anything…!” She paused. “Probably! His accent is so thick now, Ibuki is having trouble translating.

“Y’HAV’NEID’WHOLOTH’WOAP’N’S!!

Wait.

The Meat on a Bone. The Meat on the bone.

“IT’S OVER!” Citrine yelled, looking at the chef. “You hid the skewer… inside that meat-on-a-bone, didn’t you?!”

Silence.

Hanamura began to sob.

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w! W…What are you talking about…? Ahaha…” He laughed. “T… there’s no way I’d hide a weapon somewhere like…”

Owari, to put it simply, was horrified. “H… gow is that even possible?! It’s inside food!”

Citrine sighed, feeling a sudden wave of sadness. “Yeah… Togami and I also thought it was impossible… and that’s why we overlooked it. Thinking another way…” He paused. “Inside the food was the only place we didn’t check. It’s the only possibility left for the hiding place… and of all the dishes on offer, the only one big enough to hold a long metal skewer… is that huge meat on the bone!”

Nidai screamed, looking at Hanamura. “I… IS THAT TRUUUUUUUUE?!”

“I… I exercise my right to remain silent!”

Saionji groaned. “You don’t have one!”

Mioda nodded. “I… in that case, we must check ourselves!”

Owari seemingly agreed, beginning to drool. “Yes, let’s eat that delicious-looking meat. If we find the skewer there… bingo!”

Souda pointed upwards, to where Monomi and Monokuma were. “Alright! Monomi, Monokuma, anyone – go grab us that meat and bring it here!”

Owari grew… very intense, drool leaving her mouth like a waterfall. “Just gimmie one minute… I’ll destroy that whole thing in just one minute!”

“W-W-Wait just one moment! Time out! Time out!”

Nidai yelled. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! BRING THAT MEAT OVER HERE NOW!”

Monomi sighed. “Ah… about that…”

Monokuma wasn’t in his seat. It was vacant of any monochrome teddy bears.

...Goddammit.

Koizumi tilted her head. “Huh…? Where did Monokuma go?”

A familiar, high pitch laugh echoed… from below the chair, as Monokuma was in a slight  _ smaller  _ chair. “I’m right here…! Om nom nom… I decided to get ahead of the game!”

He was eating the meat.

Well.

Mioda slapped her hands on her face, screaming. “GYAAAA! THE BEAR IS EATING MEAT!” She paused, lowering her hands. “…Well, actually, that’s not really so strange, huh?”

“Grom nom nom… this is  _ so  _ delicious.” Monokuma ate as he spoke, mocking Owari.

Which said the gymnast was now crying. She must’ve  _ really  _ wanted that piece of meat. “Damn it! That’s my meat you’re eating!”

Monokuma laughed. “I’ve never eaten like this before…! The taste brings back memories of my life in the wild…” He sounded… very euphoric.

Hanamura cried. “S-S-S-S-S-Stop! Really, stop right now!”

“Oh? There’s something inside this meat…” Monokuma said chearily, pulling out a steel skewer with a bone handle. “Lookie-lookie at what I found!

_ T…That’s…! _

Mioda swallowed. “It’s a steel skewer, isn’t it…?” She paused, looking at the bone handle. “Ah, he made the bone into a grip. That’s pretty elaborate.”

Tanaka cackled, “It is a Sword of Doom, with a bone hilt and a meat sheath! He used it to bring catastrophe upon Togami!”

Nagito smiled. “I expected nothing less from Hanamura-kun! This is definitely a fantastic weapon, appropriate for a chef!”

Hanamura began crying, but he was still making an attempt to speak through said tears.    
“Y… you’re wrong… I’m not the culprit… I’m not someone… who would ever kill anyone… I get it! It’s all your doing! You’re just trying to frame me!”

Nagito groaned. “Sigh… this is so disheartening…” He paused, crossing his arms and looking down at the chef. “Struggling like this is unbecoming for a Super High-school Level student like you… you can’t call that ‘hope’ at all, can you?”

Koizumi groaned. “Hey, Komaeda-kun, I’m sorry, but can you please just shut the hell up?”

“...Of course, ma’am.” With that, Komaeda immediately went silent

“Y’ULOARR’FUNSTEBS’VAGOSWHEENRY’ATINST’INLOCH’ULANKS!”

“You’re all a bunch of savages who only eat at chain restaurants!” Mioda translated.

Tsumiki mumbled, whimpering. “Y… you can stop translating now… I think we all get the general idea!”

“OV’LYEN’JUCHSK’TTH’BUNG’P!”

Citrine sighed. “We have to bring this to an end… don’t we?”

Let’s lay out our entire case… We’ll cover the whole incident, start to finish, with no room left for doubt…

The entire incident… Citrine has to show beyond doubt that Hanamura is the culprit…

That’s right… if he doesn’t do that, this will never end. 

He… he has no choice!

[ “THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENED!” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdmsBnQycxg)

|| CLIMAX INFERENCE ||

Citrine breathed. 

First, he should go over what happened at the party. Or… Act 1 of this murder.

“Let’s begin right after the party started. We’d all gathered at the big hall in the old lodge after Togami called us there. Someone had warned Togami that there would be a murder tonight, and so he set about trying to prevent it from happening. He decided to throw a party, so he could get all of us in one place and watch over us. Then, even though not everyone was present… the party began. But, at that time, a certain person’s plan was already in motion.” He explained, trying not to completely kill his voice.

Act 2.  _ Irons. Black out. _

“...They plugged in three irons in the storage room, and brought the power supply in the old lodge close to its limit. In addition, they set up something to turn on at 11:30PM. That was the air conditioners in the big hall and the office. They set their timers so they would turn on automatically. When that happened, the air conditioners and the irons drew so much power between them that they tripped the circuit breakers.”

Act 3.  _ Black out. Protect Nagito even though he probably hates you right now. _

“With the power off and the windows perfectly sealed, the lodge was thrown into total darkness. But Togami was prepared for this. He reached into the duralumin case he had with him… and took out a pair of night-vision goggles. It was just one item from the range of defense goods Togami brought to the party in preparation. Having put on the goggles, Togami witnessed a certain person behaving suspiciously…” He paused. “I followed the power cord of a tabletop lamp, and crawled under a table.”

Silence.

Act 4. Continue the lie.

“That’s right. Up until now, everything had gone exactly according to my plan. Both the warning letter and the blackout… were all my plan. At the same time… in the kitchen which had also gone dark, another person – the true culprit – started working. The culprit most likely knew about my plan, and that the power was going to drop… that’s why they had already prepared everything they needed to commit their murder in the darkness. First, a light… that was the portable stove that was in the kitchen. Then, a weapon… that was also something they had hidden in the kitchen.”

Act 5.  _ Meat on the goddamn bone. _

“...A steel skewer used for Churrasco dishes. The culprit hid one inside a large meat on a bone. The culprit picked up the stove and the weapon, and exited to the lodge’s corridor… there, he closed the fire doors so the light he was holding wouldn’t leak into the rest of the lodge. Then, the culprit headed to the storage room, where they acquired one more thing… a tablecloth they used to evade blood splatters.”

Act 6. The murder.

“Having finished their preparations, the culprit used a trap door to sneak into the crawlspace under the big hall. They must have turned off the portable stove at that point, or left it by the trap door…” He paused. The hall’s floor was full of gaps, and they couldn’t move around still holding a light source. Then, the culprit used glow-in-the-dark paint as a landmark, and managed to reach the spot under the table. At that point, Togami found the knife that was hidden under the table… had Togami walked away at this point, he surely would’ve been spared, but… Togami decided to retrieve the knife. And at that exact moment…! The culprit hiding in the crawlspace thrust the steel skewer up through the floor!”

Act 7. The final act… the full murder, part 2.

Citrine inhaled, before speaking. Despite not having lungs, he was running out of breath. “They were aiming for the time the glow-in-the-dark paint moved in the darkness. Then, having killed Togami, the culprit… raised their voice deliberately, and created an alibi for themselves. They then quickly left the crawlspace and hurried back to the kitchen.Then, after hiding the tools they used, they mixed with the rest of us, feigning innocence.”

He looked at Hanamura, before pointing at the chef.

“There’s only one person who could have done all that… someone who could think of such a peculiar hiding place for a weapon…” He smirked. “Isn’t that so… Hanamura Teruteru?!”

|| COMPLETE ||

Citrine coughed. “That’s the whole truth… how about it? Have I got something wrong?”

Hanamura was now sobbing widely. “S… something wrong…? There’s n…no way I’d ever kill… No… way… Uuuuu… uuuuuuu……. waaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!”

Mioda nodded somberly. “It seems this is over, huh?”

“Grrah… It seems you bastards have reached your conclusion.” Monokuma growled, before giggling. “Oops! It looks like my wild side peeked out. Is this because of that meat I ate? But let’s leave the jokes for later, and begin our nerve-wracking voting time! Well, then. Please use the switches in front of you to vote, you bastards.” The bear paused. “Ah, and let me warn you just in case… you have to vote! No exceptions! If someone doesn’t vote…” He explained. “I’ll eat them just like I ate that meat…”

Monomi cried. “Uuu…! W… why would you…?!”

Monokuma laughed. “Who will be voted the culprit?! Will they get it right, or wrong?! Upupupupu! Isn’t this super-exciting?!”

As the group began voting, Hanamura’s cries filled the courtroom.

Citrine looked at the screen.

_ Vote- Hanamura Teruteru. _

That… was the only answer.

MONOKUMA VOTE

The monitor behind Monokuma began to chirp, showing the voting results.

GROUP RESULT

_ HANAMURA TERUTERU IS THE KILLER! _

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  ...END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the _only_ case in Gem Boy were the killer and victims are the same in SDR2. Everything else is different in same way!
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be the penultimate chapter of chapter 1! So, I'm planning on doing a small Q&A. Ask whatever you want (no, you can't ask who's going to live or die).


	24. CHAPTER ONE - DIE YOUNG (part FINAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence. Just a lot of violence.

## REMAINING STUDENTS: 14

## TRIAL GROUNDS

There was a moment of disturbing silence, the group standing as they waited for the results, off the trial podiums.

Many of the students bunched together (Koizumi with Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, Saionji with Tsumiki, Nidai with Owari, Tanaka with Souda and Sonia.) Mioda, Nanami and Nagito stood near Citrine, which was somewhat comforting that they possibly _didn’t_ hate him.

Hanamura stood alone at the front of the group, shivering in his sobs. Citrine felt horrible, but this was the only way to survive at the moment.

...After this, Citrine had know clue how he would be treated.

Monokuma cackled. “You bastards are... absolutely right!”

Citrine was tempted to give a sigh of relief, but suppressed it.

“That’s right! The culprit who kicked off the mutual killing by killing Togami-kun was Hanamura Teruteru-kun!”

Hanamura began foaming up in his mouth, crying. “Aba... abababababa…!”

“S… seriously…?! Of all the people… someone like you killed Togami..?” Kuzuryuu cried out.

Nidai was a mix of extreme distress and anger. “B… but… WHYYYY?! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!” He screamed.

Citrine tensed up, feeling his gem bunch up… if that even was possible, but it was definitely painful to just keep it out in the open air. So it was much better to have it covered up, especially since he was…

...tense enough that any sort of attack toward him could make him poof. Which was not good.

“Y… you’re all wrong… all wrong…” The chef sobbed. “I… I was just trying to save everybody… I was trying to stop Komaeda’s plan to murder someone!”

Mioda pointed her fingers together, confused. “…Eh? What do you mean… ‘stop him’?”

Hanamura nodded. “I… I had been hanging out in the lodge since morning, making preparations… a…and then… I heard a strange laughing voice coming from the big hall, when that Citrine guy left the lodge… and when I peeked in there…” He pointed at Nagito. “…I saw him. Komaeda, who was on cleaning duty, was hiding a knife under the table…! I… I had a bad feeling, so I continued to watch him from the shadows… he took some irons into the storage room, and then set up the air conditioner timers… and he was snickering to himself the entire time…! S… so I decided to confront him… but when I did… he…!”

Citrine swallowed. Goddammit. He tried his best to try and protect Nagito, and now it’s evidently obvious to everyone that the lucky student did something morally heinous. 

...Hopefully Citrine could still try and protect him.

Koizumi glared at the lucky student. “K… Komaeda… what’s the meaning of this? Explain yourself! That story made no sense at all!”

“Compare it to your favorite boxer.” Nagito said calmly. “You want to see him keep struggling against strong opponents, don’t you?”

“Are you trying to fucking tell us that’s somehow the _same?!”_ Kuzuryuu snapped, grabbing the much taller boy by the collar.

Nagito shrugged, pussing the yakuza away. “…Eh? Is that so strange? I mean… trials are indispensable for getting stronger, and the more rigorous the trial the stronger one gets. Isn’t that common sense? This mutual killing… would be nothing but disaster for regular, worthless people, but…” a pause, “for people of worth, it is a trial that can serve to make them worth even more.The fact that someone like myself, with no exceptional talent at all, can become part of that trial… is wonderful! It would be impossible for someone like me to survive this… but it would be so much more worthwhile to die helping everyone achieve greatness! There is no greater honor than to become the foundation from which you guys can grow even more worthwhile!”

This was not happening.

Souda gave a disgusted look,his hand on his head and clearly disturbed. “T… that’s enough… Honestly… I’m getting nauseated… y…” He cried. “You’re making no sense! You’re doing all of this for kicks?!”

Nagito shook his head. “No, it’s not for kicks…” He paused. “But I guess that’s what it would look like for all of you. The shameless idea of leaving everyone alone and simply trying to survive our ordeal had never even crossed my mind.”

Mioda clenched her fists, as she crossed her arms. “Is that why… you didn’t care when Hanamura found out what you were doing?”

“I think…” Nanami mumbled, her hand on Mioda’s sleeve, “it was part of his plan all along. Don’t you agree?”

“…Eh?”

Nanami sighed, blinking. “Komaeda-kun wanted to get us tangled in mutual killing… and for the mystery to be as complicated as possible… and to do that… he arranged it so Hanamura-kun and Citrine-kun would find him out, didn’t he? He hoped… to give Hanamura-kun a motive… and cause him to complicate the mystery even further…” She glanced at the gem, “I… don’t know why he tangled _you_ into his mess, but…”

_Nagito wanted me to do what?_

_But I..._

Nagito nodded, almost looking like he was on autopilot. “Yeah, that’s about right. I certainly hoped that would happen. That’s why I also told him about the trap door I found when I was cleaning the storage room…”

Tanaka stumbled back. “…That was also you?”

“I just mentioned it to him casually.” Nagito answered. “I just warned him to be careful not to fall in…”

Hanamura didn’t even respond. He just whimpered, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. Citrine almost wished that he could wake up from this nightmare now. He wished that none of this was real, or at least he somehow woke up back on Homeworld.

Souda looked absolutely disgusted. “That’s… you’re… utterly… mental…”

Hanamura nodded. “T… that’s right! That’s why I decided to stop him!”

Silence.

Saionji, who was hugging Tsumiki tightly, clearly upset. “Then, why did you kill Togami in the end?”

“I… I have no idea!” Hanamura cried. “Komaeda was supposed to be the one who grabbed the knife! T… that’s why I waited for that moment to thrust the skewer… so why did Togami-kun die?! It was supposed to be Komaeda!” Hanamura cried, yelling at the group.

The thought of Nagito dying was a genuinely upsetting idea to Citrine. Maybe, despite his supposed hatred of humans he was supposed to have, as a gem…

...It would be lonely.

“Togami…” Citrine swallowed, finally speaking, “wanted to keep Nagito away from the knife… so… he took Nagito’s place and…”

Mioda shook her head. “No. Ibuki doesn’t think that’s what happened.”

“…Eh?” Citrine chirped.

Mioda breathed, her face unusually somber. “Ibuki is sure… that Togami tried to protect Marshmallow-chan.”

The group was enveloped in a morbid silence.

“W… what was that?!” Koizumi said, her voice cracking.

“Ibuki means…” She paused, “well, didn’t Togami say it so himself? As long as he was our leader, there will not be a single victim…”

Saionji whimpered. “Y… you mean… that in order to keep that promise…?”

The musician nodded. “He had the night-vision goggles… I think he could see that someone was moving under the floor. And also…” She paused. “That someone, Teruteru-chan, was aiming for Marshmallow-chan-- Ibuki means… Komaeda.”

Nanami stuttered, gripping her backpack sleeves. “A… are you saying that Togami gave his own life to protect Komaeda?” She paused. “Even though he had just been going for a weapon?”

“I see… he sure was amazing, Togami-kun…” Nagito bemused, his arms crossing. “He gave up his own life just so he could fulfill his promise to protect everyone…” The lucky student then sighed, “...and even though he tried so hard… we still arrived at this despair-inducing conclusion!”

“…What?!” Hanamura cried.

Nagito nodded. “But… we mustn’t let his death go to waste. I’m sure that overcoming this despair is going to make everyone grow stronger again…” He explained.

Souda groaned, his face terrified. “Don’t tell me… you knew Togami would protect you when you enacted your plan?”

“…Of course not.”

Citrine didn’t like the implications of that. Was… Nagito implying he was going to get himself killed?

Was he planning on Hanamura stabbing him?

Was that why Nagito was having Citrine help with the cleaning?

Citrine swallowed. He didn’t want to be here.

“I’m not that good with plans. I simply took many measures beforehand. I was looking forward to finding out exactly what the final product of it all would be…” He paused. “What actually happened went beyond my wildest expectations. I even got to live through it! But, I thought I mustn’t let my newfound longevity go to waste… that’s why I decided to aid Hanamura-kun.”

Citrine blinked. “How… does that follow…?”

“Because…” Nagito paused. “Didn’t Hanamura-kun do what he did because he, too, was holding strong hope? In other words, his actions were also grounded on hope, that would make him someone I should pursue and desire, wouldn’t it?” He closed his eyes. “ _‘An absolute hope that can conquer any despair’_... I had to find out if he really had such a thing in him, so I decided to help him!”

_An absolute hope that can conquer any despair..._

Owari stepped back, her eyes blinking fast, almost like she was running out of air -- breathing too fast and hyperventilating. “W… what the hell do you mean, ‘find out’?! Give us a break, man!”

Nagito nodded. “When I guessed what was going on inside his heart, I couldn’t contain myself. I mean, he thought he was killing me, but Togami-kun ended up dead instead! If I just left him alone in his confusion, it would be a waste of a school trial, wouldn’t it? But, if we want to make our hope grow, the school trial is indispensable. And that’s why…” The lucky student looked directly at Hanamura. “I decided to give him a hand! I mean, I don’t care if I die, so I thought I’d concentrate on having him escape safely. I told him as much before we started our investigation. Didn’t I, Hanamura-kun?”

Hanamura whimpered, his face red, probably upset with what Nagito was saying. “Uuuuuuuuuu…”

Nagito smiled, looking down on Hanamura. “In the end my power wasn’t enough. An unfortunate outcome for Hanamura-kun… but you can still puff your chest in pride, Hanamura-kun! Your death will not be in vain! You are going to become a wonderful--”

\--Slap.

Koizumi slapped Nagito. Extremely hard, so hard that her hand left a very visible red mark on his face. Citrine was almost baffled by how absolutely _pissed_ the photographer was at the moment. She was breathing pretty hard.

Nagito didn’t respond back, just rubbing his cheek, his body stiff. His eyes looked hollow, almost terrified of Koizumi at that moment.

“Enough!” She snapped. “Just shut the fuck up, Komaeda! If I hear _another_ word outta you, I’m gonna actually _lose my shit!”_

Kuzuryuu nodded. “Oy…” He walked near the taller boy, “we can’t just leave this crazy idiot alone, can we? We should just kill him right now!”

Monokuma waddled out to the group, his arms waving wildly, holding a metal chain -- a collar fitted for Hanamura. “Kyaa! Kill?! You high-school students truly are a mess these days! But, it’s not Komaeda-kun who’s going to be killed.” He looked at the chef. “It’s Hanamura-kun.”

“…Hii?!” Hanamura whistled through his teeth, absolutely terrified.

“Upupu, you haven’t forgotten, have you? That was the deal from the very beginning. If the culprit loses…” The beat pauses, still giggling, “...a wonderful ‘punishment’ awaits them.”

Silence fell upon the group. Citrine didn’t move a muscle, his eyes going small.

This… he was going to watch his classmate get executed.

This was… this was a tropical despair.

“Wait a second… what I did…” Hanamura whimpered, “That was… what d'you call it…? ‘Self defense’, or ‘involuntary manslaughter’…” He chuckled awkwardly, which was so weird. If Citrine was in this situation, the last thing he would do is _chuckle._ “In any case… I think it’s possible I’m not at fault here… it’s those two…”

_Those two…_

_..._ Well, it was Citrine’s fault that he brought the irons.

If anything… Citrine was to blame...

“Even if it’s in self defense or involuntary or even an accident, a murder is a murder! You killed someone, therefore it’s a murder!” Monokuma explained.

Citrine squeezed his eyes shut.

“B… but…” The chef stammered. “I deserve a lenient sentence on account of extenuating circumstances… at the very least give me a stay of execution…!”

Monokuma cackled. “This court has _no_ such measures!”

“B… but… e… everyone!” Hanamura stammered out, looking out at the group, standing behind Monokuma. “Help me! I was just trying to stop Komaeda, and the other one, and yet…!”

...Citrine cracked one eye upon, just to see what was happening.

He wished… he just hoped that if Hanamura was executed, he would wake up from this bad dream.

He’d wake up in his cottage, with Togami alive, Nagito safe and Hanamura _not the killer._ Because sure, the chef was a pervert but… but he didn’t deserve to die.

No one did.

“Or maybe… you thought it was your own chance after you learned about Komaeda-kun’s plan? You thought that if you took advantage of his plan and killed him, you wouldn’t get caught…” Monokuma suggested. “Isn’t that what you really thought?”

Hanamura shook his head. “N… no! That’s not true at all!”

Monokuma snorted. “There’s no way that someone with no malicious intent… would kill a person the way you did.”

“…Uu!!”

Monokuma laughed. “Weren’t you so desperate that you thought you could kill Komaeda-kun and live on after sacrificing everyone? At the very least, _be honest_ with yourself in your final moments.”

“Uuuuuuuuu…. UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Hanamura broke into tears, his face red.

Sonia held her hands to her chest, clenching them together in horror. “H… Hanamura-san…!”

Koizumi blinked her eyes, almost to hide her tears. “If you hadn’t decided to kill Komaeda… Togami wouldn’t have been killed…” She cried, sounding choked up. “Why, Hanamura?! Why did you decide you had to kill someone?!”

“Uuu… I… I… wanted to go home… no matter what it took…” Hanamura sobbed, his face in his hands. “I HAD TO GO BACK HOME WHATEVER THE PRICE WAS!”

No one spoke. No one moved a muscle.

“Because… she’s waiting for me. Mom…” 

Nagito’s eyes went pale with that, his body tense, just with the term ‘mom’. If that term was so terrifying to the lucky student… Citrine just wondered what a ‘mom’ was.

“My momma is waiting back in the countryside. She’s all alone…” Hanamura sniffled. “She’s waiting for me to come back after graduating Hope’s Peak Academy. I made her a promise… I made her a promise that I’ll become a great cook and save the Hanamura Restaurant. Mom… is waiting for me to fulfill that promise. She’s prone to sickness… and all alone… and waiting for me.” He mumbled out through sobs. “SO I MUST GO HOME! I CAN’T JUST LEAVE HER!”

Sonia began to sob. “H… Hanamura-san…!”

“And then…” Hanamura whined, his voice sounding choked up, “he said our memories have been taken away… and that years have passed since we entered that school… if that’s true, what happened to the Hanamura Restaurant?!” He cried. “What happened to Mom, who’s been waiting for me?!”

Citrine felt… an understanding in that.

What happened to Homeworld?

What happened to his squad of fellow overcooked citrine?

Was he just left to die on Earth?

He… he suppressed these thoughts for so long. 

Pekoyama turned her head away, her teeth and fists clenched. “You believed it… you believed that story…" She paused. "Weren’t you saying this whole time you didn’t believe it? That everything’s alright…? So, why’d you…?!"

Hanamura sobbed. "I…I still don’t believe it! There’s no way I can believe it… it has to be a lie… " He paused. "That’s why I wanted to go back home! I wanted to go back home… and see for myself that it really was a lie… I wanted to see for myself that there was still a place for me to go back to!"

Koizumi began to sob. "Gu…! Hanamura… you…!"

Hanamura began to sob as well. Citrine was sure everyone was close to tears at this point. "I don’t believe it… I’ll never believe it…"

Hanamura wasn’t honest with himself. Nobody was honest with themself in this case. But, at that moment, Citrine thought… perhaps Hanamura believed it more than anyone else. That’s why he felt he needed to deny it. He believed it, so he had to deny it.

_Shit… if I had realized sooner how he really felt, we could have avoided this!_

_I… I could’ve ended up like this._

“I… I wanted to see for myself, whatever the cost may be… I had to do something…” Hanamura sniffled. “And then… I heard about Komaeda’s plan. I knew that if I did nothing, he’d kill someone… and then… and then…”

“And then, you went and killed someone first, didn’t you?” Monokuma finished.

Silence.

“I’m sorry… everyone… I didn’t want to sacrifice anyone. I just…” Hanamura trailed off, his voice broken like a gem. “I just had to do something… and yet… I ended up killing Togami instead of Komaeda… Oh. I see.” 

Citrine sealed his lips shut. He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t _want_ to speak. 

“It’s me.” Silence. “I’m the one who went crazy.”

Citrine almost felt his limb enhancer knees give out. “I… H… Hanamura…”

“Hmmhmm, I see.” Monokuma spoke, his hands going behind his back. “My. That’s one boring motive, wanting to meet your mother.”

Citrine felt his soul drop. “How could you say that!”

Citrine may not know what a _mother_ was, nor what a mom was, but… but Citrine understood the want to save someone. To see how they were doing. If they were _safe._

How could one bear be so cruel?

“And so…” Monokuma clapped his hands. “I see no value in prolonging this pain any longer, so let’s get started with the punishment!!”

Monomi slipped out of her rope, jumping down to where Monokuma was standing. “Y…You can’t!!”

Monokuma punched her in the gut, making her fly off. “Don’t get in the way!”

Monomi was flung into one of the pews, screaming a _Gyaaaaaaaa!_

Monokuma patted his hands, beginning to swing the metal chain in his hands. “Ah, now that I’ve dealt with my annoying big sister let’s get back to business…”

The group - aside from Hanamura - stepped back, almost in unison. In… complete and utter fear. Fear for what was going to happen.

Hanamura froze. “W…Wait… I… won’t ask you for pardon any more, but… at least…” The chef began to beg.”

Monokuma swung his chain faster. “I prepared a special punishment for our Super High-school Level Cook, Teruteru Hanamura!”

“I’m a _chef!”_ Hanamura corrected. “No, that’s not what I wanted to say! P… please… at least… tell me what happened to the Hanamura Restaurant…” He cried, sniffling. “Tell me what happened to Mom…”

The bear just kept swinging. “Well, then, time to get excited! It’s punishment time!”

_Swing._

_Swing._

“I… it’s a trick… I don’t believe any of it… I… don’t…!”

_Swing._

_Swing._

_Latch!_

The metal collar latched onto his neck, as a trap door opened between Hanamura’s feet.

“…MOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYY!” That was the last thing the group heard, Hanamura’s voice echoing as the monitor behind Monokuma lit up.

Most likely… for Hanamura’s execution.

Just for the group to watch.

Citrine swallowed.

He blinked, as he watched the screen light up in color.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

_Hanamura has been found guilty. Time for punishment!_

✰✰

_"A Deep Fried Hanamura Tonkatsu ★ (Now serving the Super High-school Level Cook)"_

_(Teruteru Hanamura’s Execution)_

* * *

The screen showed the shore of the beach, where Hanamura is chained to a post on the shore, facing the ocean. His body shook and squirmed in his chains.

A helicopter can be seen, which Citrine immediately assumes that Monokuma is the pilot. Because of course Monokuma would be the pilot.

Missiles are fired at Hanamura -- that all contain different ingredients. 

First-- a group of small rockets containing yellow embryo (which Citrine assumed were eggs) fired at him

Second - a larger rocket, one filled with white crumbs, presumably, breadcrumbs. 

Both left the chef covered in ingredients and in a dizzy state.

The camera is jostled, which made it quite apparent that the POV was from Monokuma’s copter. Which meant… everyone was going to watch Hanamura…

Citrine held back bile.

He wanted to stop watching.

He wanted to look away.

But he couldn’t.

Hanamura’s post is suddenly then attached to the helicopter upside down by a chain, causing the tiny chef to be pulled above the water. 

Citrine’s body stiffened up, looking at the next shot.

Molten rock. Lava. Magma.

Hanamura was going to be boiled alive.

The chef barely has time to _react_ to what’s happening, before he is dropped in the lava. His body sizzles and fries until he is dead, burned alive.

Citrine held his limb enhancer fingers to his mouth. There was a sudden rush of nausea in his body.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore how the room was so _hot,_ and how light headed he suddenly felt.

Citrine cracked one eye open.

* * *

_"A Deep Fried Teruteru Tonkatsu ★ (Now serving the Super High-school Level Cook)"_

_(Teruteru Hanamura’s Execution)_

_Status… executed._

* * *

His body felt numb.

Monokuma walked from a door, clapping his hands. “Wooooo!! Extreme!!” He cried. “That was a job well done, right guys?”

Monomi sobbed. “KYAAAAAAAA!”

Monokuma chuckled. “Whoa! Adrenaline rush!”

Mioda fell to her knees, her eyes filled with tears, screaming. “T… Teruteru-chaaaaaan!!” She sobbed, screaming.

Souda was somehow holding it together. “Uu…uuuu….! S… seriously…?!”

“A…aaaaaaaa…aaaaaaa….!!” Tsumiki screamed, breaking down, falling to her hands.

Sonia was, too, crying, her hands to her face. “W… why? Why would you do such a brutal thing?” She mumbled through her broken tears and sobs.

Citrine wished he poofed there and then. Screw his limb enhancers, screw his dignity (like he even _had_ any), screw it all to hell!

He didn’t want to be awake right now!

Monokuma chuckled. “Oh? Didn’t they make you do something like this in elementary school? You know, when kids are calling each other names, you write down what they say in a notebook and then read it back in front of them. It’s important to make kids think hard about what it feels like when the same is done to you.” He paused. “It’s just the same for murder.”

Mioda stumbled up, Nanami helping her. “I… it was you who made him do it!” She snapped. 

Tsumiki sobbed. “Uu… so cruel… that was too cruel…!”

Monokuma sighed. “Well, we have our rules so I didn’t have a choice. I’m trying to run an orderly Field Trip of Mutual Killing here!”

“Rules…? What the hell…?” Citrine mumbled out. “It’s you who’s breaking the rules, isn’t it?!”

Monokuma shrugged. “Hm? I can’t just let something like that pass by in silence… “

Citrine felt his body stiffened. “Don’t you remember what you said when you gave us your ‘motive’ speech?! S…” He paused. “So why didn’t you tell Hanamura about his life? He had the right to know! I may not know what a ‘mother’ is but… she was important to him!”

He was tempted to say it _is important._

But Hanamura was dead.

Kuzuryuu agreed. “Yeah… and we have the right to know too!” He said, snapping at the bear, raising his fist. “Hey! Tell us, right now! You said you’d return our memories of life at the school, didn’t you?!”

Monokuma giggled. “You’re right, I certainly made that promise. I said if mutual killing starts, I’d return your memories.”

Monomi whimpered. “Eh? Are you going to tell them? But… if you do…”

“But, I never said I’d return your memories straight away, did I?”

Citrine nearly poofed at that.

“Wha…?!” Kuzuryuu said in surprise, before going furious. “Hey, that’s playing dirty!”

“I will keep my promise, of course. Just like I promised, I will return your memories. Sometime. It’s just that I haven’t decided when yet. “Monokuma cackled, bouncing away. “Byahyahyahyahya!!”

He was gone.

“U…Um…” Monomi squeaked, before running away. “Please excuse me! There’s important business I weally must attend to!”

_What the hell?!_

“That’s not fair! They both ran away!” Owari shouted.

Citrine felt his hands ball up. Well, he saw them ball up. “He really played right into Monobear’s hands, didn’t he? Hanamura…” He felt tears form in his eyes, “you… you clod!”

Nagito nodded. “It sure is despair-inducing that things ended this way… depressingly despair-inducing. But, it’s exactly at times like these…” He gave a pained laugh, almost forced. “…That the symbols of hope must pull together, and strive for even higher levels!”

“You bastard… why are you laughing?” Kuzuryuu snapped. “Only a real _motherfucker_ can laugh at a time like this!”

“Wait… I’m as sad as the rest of you. Didn’t I say it before? I love everyone here…” Nagito said softly. “And the wonderful talents you hold… from the bottom of my heart. I can never be happy when a wonderful talent like that disappears.” He explained, spreading his arms out.

Kuzuryuu's face grew red in pure and unbridled anger. “You’ve gotten way too sickening for me to just let it slide! I’m gonna kill you!”

“…Sure! Come and kill me whenever you want!”

_…Huh?_

Nagito smiled, his eyes glossy. “If you don’t like me, I won’t mind if you come and kill me! I’ve already prepared myself to become a stepping stone for everyone! If my death leads you closer to absolute hope…” He closed his eyes, “then my life is cheap.”

Souda stumbled. “How twisted are you…?!”

Nagito placed his hands in his packers, opening his eyes. “But, if you decide to kill me, come consult with me first, will you? I’ll cooperate with any culprit that does.” 

Koizumi stepped back. “You’re really… intent on helping culprits, aren’t you…”

“It’s not such a huge deal. Everyone here is a student at Hope’s Peak Academy…” The lucky student paused. “The ‘symbols of hope’, chosen for your magnificent abilities and talents… if someone worthless like me decides to cooperate with a culprit, it should be nothing to you!”

Tanaka nodded. “Hm. So majestically you declare you would be an accomplice in your own murder…”

“Couldn’t it be… that that’s just big bro Komaeda’s strategy?” Saionji suggested, staying close to Tsumiki. “He’s trying to make potential culprits think there’s value in keeping him alive, since he may be of help later…”

“Well, think what you want…” Nagito said softly. “To tell you the truth, thanks to Togami-kun, I’ve actually found some desire to stay alive. I want to watch, with my own eyes, as you all break through the despair that’s coming…!”

Owari stomped towards Nagito. “Hey, can I punch him? I can’t hold it much longer! This dickhead is pissing me off!”

“That’s enough… please… stop… just stop.” Citrine sobbed, crying into his arm. “I… can’t deal with this. I want to go home. I hate this.”

Nagito tilted his head. “Huh? _You_ hate me too, Hajime?” He paused. "That hurts a little… You’re the one I feel closest to."

 _What the…?_ “I… I never said I hated you, I…”

Nagito smirked. “You hold special feelings toward Hope’s Peak Academy… you’re just like me, aren’t you?”

Koizumi clenched her fist. “That’s… he’s nothing like you…” She rasped. “He was trying to _protect_ you, and… and you’re treating him like this...”

“Are you sure of that? Monokuma said so himself… we don’t know each other. We don’t know each other’s true intentions… in fact, if the story about our missing school memories is true, we may not even know our own selves. That’s… even more so in your case, isn’t it, Hajime?” He paused. “Oh, right, you _aren’t_ Hajime.”

If Citrine was in Koizumi’s place, she was probably seeing pure red. “Peko.” She ordered.

“Yes.” Pekoyama said softly, grabbing Nagito’s collar -- or rather, his throat.

Nagito attempted to push the girl away, with little success. “…W… wait a second!” He gagged, Pekoyama's hands wrapping around Nagito's thin and pale throat.

“S…Stop this at once!” Sonia sobbed, making the class go silent. “What purpose… what good is served by fighting like this? We have more… pressing matters to attend to.”

Pekoyama let go of Nagito’s throat, letting the boy stumble back, hands grasping his throat. “We… do…?”

Everyone looked at Sonia.

“We should not fight each other. That will not help anyone. A much more important task awaits us…” The princess explained, her hands held together.

Kuzuryuu crossed his arms. “And what would that be?”

"We must find our resolve."

_…Oh?_

“First, we return above ground… and get some rest. Then… we stand together once more. We give our all… that we might never again need to see this awful place.” She explained. “That is what we must do right now. That’s what I think…” She teared up. “I apologize… I should have stated it better, but my Japanese isn’t good enough…”

Citrine gave a soft smile at the girl. “Um, mine isn’t good either, but I thought… that you’re right.” He paused. “We can definitely leave this island, together!”

Souda broke into tears. “That was… incredible…! She’s right… we have to find our resolve…! If we really apply ourselves… I’m sure it’s gonna pay off.”

“Of course it will.” Tanaka agreed. “But… exactly what are we supposed to ‘resolve’ to do?”

Sonia giggled, her hands to her face. “I… I am not sure. But let’s do our best to find out!”

Saionji groaned, holding her hand tightly in Tsumiki. “Sigh… none of you are making any sense. I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Nanami shrugged. “I think it’s fine that we’re not sure. For now, what’s probably important is just to set our minds on doing our best. So… let’s do our best. Let’s not have any more mutual killing.”

Koizumi sighed, rubbing her temples. “It’s scary…” She paused. “But there’s nothing else we can do. I don’t want to be some plaything for that bear.”

Owari pumped her fists. “Yes! I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m gonna do my best too!”

“The plan has…” Tanaka paused, “potential. The future may be set in stone… but we will reach it by a path of our own choosing.”

“I… will not give up until it’s all over…! I will not die in vain…” Nidai was filled to the brim with energy. “I will wager my body and soul, all my strength, my very existence! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW A MAN FIGHTS TO THE END!”

Mioda nodded. “Yeah, that’s right… let’s give it all we have!”

 _Find our resolve. Do our best. Give all we have_. 

Everyone repeated those words over and over.

Everyone most likely knew they were cheap words… they knew they didn’t mean all that much…

But all the same… the group repeated them. They repeated them as many times as they could, without taking a break. 

And so the curtain closed on the classroom trial that made victims of Togami and Hanamura.

## IN FRONT OF THE MIRAI HOTEL

After that, they left the courtroom and returned to the surface of Jabberwock Island, deciding to go back to the cottages.

He probably couldn’t sleep… No wonder, considering what I’d just been through, it’s not like he could in the first place.

He didn’t do anything… Just stared vacantly into the sky.

As always, the night sky was packed with stars.

They looked like falling snowflakes, almost as though he could hold out his hand and catch one. It was a truly beautiful sight.

As he looked, a thought suddenly entered the gem mind.

_“I can… go anywhere I want.”_

The entire world shares this same sky. No, _the entire universe._ Even the part of it where his old, regular life was.

That’s why… he’s sure he can go back. That’s right. He has to definitely go back. He’ll find a way back home.

…Hm?

He was suddenly taken over by a strange sensation. Feeling as though his entire body had petrified… Frozen in place, staring at the sky.

A hand on his shoulder.

 _Nagito’s_ hand on his shoulder.

“I want you to explain.” Nagito said harshly. “Everything. Now.”

Citrine inhaled. “No! _You_ explained what you were doing!” He snapped. “And I… I was trying to save you! I had no other choice!”

The lucky student rubbed his temples. “Not that.” He removed his hands. “The _being an alien thing?_ When were you going to tell me _that?”_

Citrine paused. “I… it’s complicated, ok? I was never intending to _be_ on this island in the first place! I was planning to stay here for _five weeks.”_ He paused. “I never expected to get stuck here!”

“It’s complicated?” Nagito repeated. “Why’d reveal it in the trial!?”

“I thought I was helping you!” Citrine answered. “I thought _you_ killed Togami. But no. _You were planning to get yourself killed!_ Don’t treat me like the bad guy here!” Citrine inhaled, trying to calm himself down. “Listen… let’s not fight right now, ok?” He paused. “We have a common enemy here. Monokuma.”

Silence between the two.

“Ok?” Citrine said calmly. “A truce between you all, the earthlings, and I, the gem. Our enemy is Monokuma. Not me.” He paused. “I can… explain what I am tomorrow morning at breakfast. Everything’ll make sense then.”

Nagito nodded.

“I guess, ye-” 

“SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!”

_Bonk!_

A fist collided into the face of Nagito.

That fist… was Souda’s. Oh no.

Immediately, Citrine felt arms wrap around him.

Oh _no._

These were… Nidai’s arms. His large, bulging arms. Wrapped around him. _Squeezing_ him. Practically suffocating the gem.

“Ah, Nidai,” Citrine coughed out, quickly running out of oxygen. “Please- let go or I’ll-”

Souda glared at him, picking the unconscious Nagito up, a bruise forming on the lucky student’s right eye. “Dude, shut it!”

Citrine felt himself go lightheaded. Not the _wowzers I’m going to vomit_ lightheaded or the _wow I’m going to pass out_ lightheaded but the…

... _I’m going to poof._

Citrine wiggled his legs, squirmed the best he could.

“I- I’m serious! Let me go!” He rasped, feeling his mind black out. “Or else I’ll-- I’ll--!”

_Pop!_

Citrine has never watched his blood spray out. For the longest time, _he didn’t even know what color his blood was…_ he now learned was a glitter-y and shiny orange. And it smelled really badly of that one spice. 

Cinnamon? Something like that.

There was also the sensation of his legs fade and dissipate, watching his limb enhancers fall into the hotel pond.

_Splash._

His breath slowly grew to a fault, watching the disgust form on Souda’s face. Which was understandable, as the mechanic _was_ covered in the gem’s blood.

Citrine barely had enough energy left to crane his head down, to see his stomach slit and busted open. Most likely due to Nidai’s squeezing and suffocation.

His vision grew more and more black.

“I…” He mumbled. “Please… catch my gem… at leas… t...”

_Poof!_

## CHAPTER ONE - “Coconuts with Silver Lights” (FINISHED)

## TO BE CONTINUED IN… “Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy”

**..**  
**..**  
**..**  
**Item obtained! _Three-star Badge._** _(A memento of Hanamura. It’s an item near and dear to Hanamura’s heart. It’s filled with boastings and pride despite that have made countless gourmands cry with ecstasy.)_

**..**  
**..**  
**..**  
**Item obtained! _Limb Enhancers._** _(The limb enhancers once owned by Citrine. However, it's an incomplete and damaged set -- missing fingers and the enamel on the right leg is washed off -- so it’s useless to Citrine now. Who knows what will happen to him now that he doesn’t have it...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH THAT ENDING HUH?
> 
> Citrine's reformation will be... next chapter!


	25. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nightmares (if that needs to be TW'd, but I felt it was needed), Citrine being bullied, unsanitary

## Remaining students: 14

Citrine’s never dreamed before. Mainly, because he’s too afraid to do so. But now he’s…

He’s back on homeworld. With gems. Gems that vaguely look like his classmates. Which was… weird.

The only gem near him, at least one that was willing to talk to him, was a gem that looks _vaguely_ like a peridot -- gem placement on his forehead, his alignment to Yellow Diamond on his court insignia. The gem’s hair _vaguely_ looked like Nagito, with his hair puffing and wavy.

“Good morning, HxH.” He greeted, with a bow. “Have you done your daily tasks?”

Citrine had tasks?

That’s right. He had a job, but he… couldn’t remember.

“Excuse me?”

The Komadot tilted his head. “You had tasks in electrical, admin and navigation… are you even paying attention to what your jobs are, cut HxH?”

Jobs?

“I’m…” Citrine paused. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?”

Komadot groaned. “Your jobs. Are dumb? Don’t you remember?”

“I don’t… I don’t remember.”

A short gem -- a ruby looking like… Hanamura (?) ran up to the gem.

“Don’t you regret it?”

Immediately, Citrine felt his blood go cold.

No gem. It wasn’t a gem. Just the fried remains of Hanamura.

“Don’t you regret it?”

Citrine stepped back. “What?”

“Don’t you regret it?”

Citrine felt a sting in his gem. 

“Don’t you regret it?”

He had to succeed in gem society. Why wasn’t he doing that? Why wasn’t he improving his society? Why was he wasting his time?

“Don’t you regret it?”

That has always been his one and only ambition. Success. That has always been his one and only ambition. Success was always his… always...

“Don’t you regret it?”

always always always always always 

“Don’t you regret it?”

alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysHisHimselfconsciousNonIndividualityembarrassinguniformityjustwhatHopeItalent▲individualitybrokenPprobably■finallyIalways○DdohisBesthisdreamcomestrue~+he*

“dont▲you■regret~+it?”

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 2**

##  [Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOt2u7WcV9A), [Sacred Spear Explosion Boy*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSbs08Vvwrw)

##  _The (Ab)normal days_

## Remaining students: 14

* * *

“GYAAAAHHHHH!” Citrine screamed, as he reformed, slamming his back into the wall. The sheer force of his reformation must’ve flung him. He could only guess that Nidai and Souda placed his gem onto something.

He rubbed his spin, feeling a sharp pain shooting up it. “Ow!” Thankfully, the moment he rubbed it, the pain slowly ebbed away, but… this was certainly weird. He was sure he wasn’t in his cottage, nor anyone else’s cottage.

Citrine glanced around the area he was in. Which was…

In the restaurant.

He had slammed in a chair back.

And he was surrounded by his remaining classmates, aside from Koizumi strangely. Watching him, standing a couple feet away from them. 

Oh. Oh no.

He was limb enhancer-less. Completely defenseless. And surrounded by people who were most likely _not_ pleased at him.

Immediately, the first person that spoke was Saionji.

“Pfft!” She giggled, fingers pressed against her lips. “Why’re you so _short?”_

Citrine wobbled to his feet. “Don’t insult me like that!” The gem snapped. “I’m…”

It became evidently obvious that he was shorter than the entire class. 

He was _so_ used to towering over classmates like Koizumi and Nanami, that it hit him like a mallet that said girls were taller _than_ him.

Citrine fell back to the ground. The only thing he really did then was bring his knees (which had diamonds on the caps, something he now _just_ learned) to his chest, and curled into a ball. His second reaction was to hiss.

Sonia was the second to speak.

“Aw! He’s hissed like a cat.” She said aloud, clapping, clearly awkward. “Oh, should we place water bottles around the lodge then…?”

Pekoyama shook her head. “No. I will simply watch over Komaeda.”

Citrine lifted his head up. “What? Why’s Nag-”

Saionji cut him off immediately. “Silence _midget,_ grown ups are talking.”

The gem hissed back.

Kuzuryuu sighed. “Did we decide who’s going to watch over the midget?” He paused. “He doesn’t have that metal shit to help him anymore, but it’s still a stupid idea to let him just _roam_ free.”

He did not like the context of that.

Having his limb enhancers _not_ one him was one problem. Then he was just defenseless, but with how the group was acting, he was _hopeful_ that they wouldn’t kill him. Having his limb enhancers just… _thrown out_ was another.

At least in the former, he could hopefully get his limb enhancers in the future. In the latter, he would be defenseless his _entire time on Jabberwock._ A despair-inducing idea that made him want to fall into a chasm and die alone.

Citrine stood, still keeping his distance. “Hey…” He chirped. “What did you do with my limb enhancers?”

Silence.

Souda scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. “Ah… about that…”

No. No no no no no no.

Mioda smiled awkwardly. “Cola-kun asked the bear to throw them!” She answered, before pointing her fingers togethers. “Plus… after you passed out, the little finger thingies fell into the pool.”

Citrine immediately sat back down, and curled in a ball, and fell to his side.

And started internally screaming.

 _“‘Go to earth’,_ they said.” Citrine mumbled. “‘ _It'll be easy’,_ they said.”

It was official.

He was probably going to die.

Or, if he somehow survived this stupid killing game, this island officially broke him.

Souda crossed his arms. “Shit. Our Hinata is broken.” A pause. “Citrine, I mean. Something like that.”

He heard footsteps behind him.

Koizumi, most likely.

“Ah, Koizumi-san. Your back, shall I pick the rock up?” Pekoyama asked.

 _The rock._ Citrine almost found that dehumanizing, but it’s not like Citrine was a human being in the first place. But still, even if he was going to probably be murdered at that moment, he would at least like to be given a _shred_ of dignity.

He breathed deeply, expecting the worst.

“Yeah… try and hold him out straight, y’know?” Koizumi asked back. “Or maybe hold him by the nape, like you would with a cat.”

Citrine felt Pekoyama’s hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him upwards. Thankfully, there wasn’t any pain for Citrine to _feel_ which was a good thing. He was also thankful that they most _likely_ don’t know how to kill him.

“Awesome!” Koizumi said, with a sigh of relief. “It’s gonna fit!”

 _Goodbye cruel world._ Citrine thought, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s not like poofing _hurt,_ but it was certainly uncomfortable for him. Although, it’s not like he’s poofed many times before.

_Click._

Huh?

What?

Pekoyama released Citrine from his grip, having Citrine fall to his knees. It was a sudden shock to his knees, jolting him with pain. 

He glanced at his chest.

He was wearing… a harness?

Koizumi smiled, pulling him up. 

Saionji giggled. “Kyahahaha! You put the dirty midget in on a leash!” She began to laugh. “This is _too_ good!”

“Ah… it was the best thing I could find at the supermarket.” The photographer responded, pulling Citrine by the leash. “But… I wasn’t expecting him to be so…”

“Short?” Owari asked. 

Citrine at that moment, hated his life. So much.

Kuzuryuu sighed. “So that’s _one_ criminal under watch.” He paused. “What do we do for that asshat Komaeda? Aside from having Pekoyama stay at the old lodge.”

Tsumiki fumbled her hands together. “W… well he’s _going_ to need to eat…”

“Who cares?” Saionji said darkly. “No offense big sis, but scum like big bro Komaeda deserve to starve.”

Koizumi groaned. “And then we’d have to deal with another trial.” She groaned, her free hand pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re _trying_ to keep people alive.” Koizumi looked at Nidai and Souda. “...He _is_ alive, right? You didn’t kill him, right?”

The mechanic laughed. “He, uh… may need medical attention?” A pause. “Uh… like, immediately. Probably.” 

Silence. 

Citrine felt his gem get buzz, in worry. Nagito may have been _angry_ at him, and most likely they weren’t on the best of terms, but Citrine wasn’t comfortable knowing that Nagito was _injured._ Or even just _alone_ in the Old Lodge. The idea was scary.

...At least, to Citrine that was scary. He was utterly terrified of being alone.

“Souda, what did you do?” Koizumi asked. Her voice sounded disappointed. Not even _angry,_ just disappointed. 

“Uh, well… I socked him in the face, yeah? But uh… he may have hit his head.” Souda paused.

Don’t earthlings have sensitive heads? Citrine was now _very_ worried. Nagito was now alone _and_ had a wound on his head. And Citrine had no way of helping him.

“And he _probably_ has a concussion.”

Koizumi held her face in her hands. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” She looked at Pekoyama. “I’m sorry for such a heavy order, but along with guarding Komaeda and feeding him, you’ll probably need to give him an aspirin or two.”

The swordswoman nodded, grabbing a light plate of food. “Should I go to the supermarket first?”

Kuzuryuu sighed. “That would be the logical choice, Pekoyama.”

The swordswoman nodded again, as she left the restaurant. 

Once Pekoyama left the restaurant, Owari pointed at Citrine. “What do we do with him? We can’t just let him run around, like a feral animal.”

Koizumi smiled. “That’s why I bought the leash! From now on,” she tugged the leash, jolting Citrine up, “I’ll be watching over him.”  
  
“What do we do at night?” Kuzuryuu asked next, looking at Koizumi. “I trust you to watch over him, but just locking him in his cottage probably isn’t going to keep him. Because the little shit could just _leave._ ”

Citrine wouldn’t _mind_ being in his cottage again. As much he was _terrified_ of being alone, it was still safer and comfortable than being in constant danger. All he wanted to do at the moment was collapse onto the floor of his cottage.

...Or maybe actually use his bed for once.

“I’ll… keep him in my bathroom then.” Koizumi suggested. “The lock is double-sided, so I’m able to watch him.”

Sonia tilted her head. “Double-sided lock?”

Citrine felt like screaming. He wished he didn’t do this stupid mission, he wished he wasn’t stuck on earth, and he wished he didn’t reveal himself to protect a person who didn’t need protecting. As much as he still _liked_ Nagito, he definitely hated that he was being treated like a prisoner.

“Oh, it’s a special lock style.” Koizumi answered. “It can’t be manipulated open when engaged fully, and it requires a key to open from both the inside and outside. And if I have the key… Citrine will be locked in the bathroom.”

Mioda sighed. “Isn’t that too cruel towards Hedgehog-chan!?”

Citrine perked his head. “She’s right!” He argued. “I’m not an animal to be locked up!”

“Shut up, you dirty half-pint bitch!” Saionji jeered.

Citrine flushed. “I... I’m still taller than you!”

Koizumi sighed. “Anyways… we’re only doing this as a safety measure.” She paused. “I don’t… _we_ don’t know if Komaeda or Citrine are the traitors monokuma talked about… so it’s best to do this. Only for now.”

Silence.

“Probably.”

“Probably?” Citrine repeated, baring his fangs. “I’m not the traitor! Just because I’m not an _earthling_ doesn’t mean I’m against you all!”

Koizumi crossed her arms, looking at him. “You say that all you want, but you’re not giving any actual _proof_ of that!” She argued. “You _almost_ got us all killed because of Komaeda! If you were in _our_ position, wouldn’t that seem just a _bit_ suspicious?”

Owari began sniffing, her nose twitching ever so slightly. “…Hm? Hmmmmmm?”

Koizumi crossed her arms. “For heaven’s sake, what is it Owari?”

Owari glanced at the redheaded girl. “No, that’s not it… don’t you smell something?”

Smell something… Citrine shivered at the idea. Was another person somehow dead? And directly after Togami and Hanamura? Unless…

…Unless somehow Nagito died, and Owari was smelling his corpse?

Mioda jumped. “Eh? Again?! It’s not…” She paused. “Aka-chan, you aren’t smelling another body or something, right?”

Owari shook her head. “No… not blood… it’s just…” She crossed her arms. “I dunno. Something just stinks.”

“Stinks?” Sonia repeated.

“You know, something smells like a late-night snack, or like a hostess club after closing time.” Owari explained, looking at the princess.

Souda mouth was a gap in shock. “How’d we know?! What kinda rough lifestyle’ve you been living?!”

Citrine had no idea what Owari was talking about. Although, he definitely did smell something… _bad._ Or maybe he was just too used to the smell of citrus, or of linen. But it was…

Citrine decided, only momentarily, to stop breathing. It’s not like gems _needed_ to in the first place.

Plus… whatever that smell was… it was nasty.

Nanami pinched her nose. “But… now that she mentions it, something does smell. It’s like sewage, or raw garbage, or a slime enemy…”

Saionji raised her hand, smiling. “Kyahahahaha! I know! It’s the stink from big bro Nidai’s mouth!” She suggested, pointing at Nidai.

“GAHAHAHA!” Nidai laughed. “Ya sure got me!”

Souda groaned. “That was a pretty lame joke, you know.”

Owari, yet again, shook her head. “No, it’s not Nidai. This smell is coming from…” She began to walk in the direction of the smell, walking towards the traditional dancer. 

“It’s coming from you, Saionji.”

Saionji held her hands together, looking at Owari innocently. “…Eh?”

Souda covered his face. “Whoa, it is! Jesus, Saionji… you stink!”

Tanaka gagged. “Ku…! This foul miasma taints the very soul…! It is as though the Diabolical Eclipse is beginning!”

Saionji began to sniffle. “Ah… uuuuuu…” She broke into a full blown sob, her face growing pink with embarrassment. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“Ah! She’s crying!” Mioda pointed out… which was obvious.

Koizumi groaned, her hands now on her hips. Thankfully, her hand movements weren’t hurting the gem. “You guys still don’t get this ‘delicacy’ thing, do you?!” She paused. “But, u… um… Saionji, it’s not that… bad. I mean, if I breathe with my mouth it’s a bit better…” 

Saionji continued sobbing, her pigtails noticeably becoming loose and her hands clasped together. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“You _are_ washing yourself properly, aren’t you?” Kuzuryuu asked, almost mockingly..

Saionji rubbed her eyes. “Uu…” She sniffled, “…I’m not…”

Koizumi looked _very_ grossed out by that. “Y… you haven’t been taking baths?!”

Baths…?

Saionji nodded, whimpering. “I… I can’t help it…” She mumbled, “I… I can’t tie my kimono’s obi by myself…” Shen then began sobbing again. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Tsumiki immediately came to the small girl's aid. “H…Hey, Hiyoko… don’t cry… If it’s just about the obi, I can help you tie it... I…” She mumbled, holding Saionji’s hand, “you could’ve just come to me for help…”

Saionji sniffed once, then twice. “…Really?”

The nurse nodded, looking anxious. “I don’t know any of the fancy knots, but since as a nurse I was taught many knots, but um…” She smiled awkwardly. “Um, but if you want, I’ll even teach you how to tie it yourself…!”

Saionji’s face grew into a big smile, she then let go of Tsumiki’s hand, and hugged her. Citrine was almost _glad_ that the dancer wasn’t being bullied by her… whatever it was.

Which was a weird feeling for the gem to have.

“Yaaaay! I love you, big sis Mikan!” She giggled, looking relieved. “I’m gonna kiss you!”

Tsumiki's face grew red, stuttering. “W… wait, Hiyoko…!” She stuttered. “Y… you don’t have to hug me…!”

Tanaka chuckled. “Hmhmhm… it seems you are bounding with your disciple.”

“Irasshaimase![ ** ](https://www.lingualift.com/blog/irasshaimase/#:~:text=The%20phrase%20%E2%80%9CIrasshaimase!%E2%80%9D%20is,closer%20to%20their%20particular%20stall.)” Mioda laughed, posing adorably. “This is certainly a humid house of lillies!”

Monomi popped into the restaurant, looking surprisingly confident in herself for once. Which was… well, surprisingly to see her so… _happy_. Especially since she looked like a depressed blob of pink and white. 

Or, if Tsumiki was a rabbit.

“Um, are you tewwibly busy right now?” Monomi asked, looking at the group. “Because if you are, I can come back later…”

“Great. Fuck off.” Kuzuryuu immediately snapped.

Monomi was disgusted by the yakuza’s swearing. “Kyaa! At least send me away kindly!”

“Fuyu-chan…” Koizumi groaned, looking at the boy. “At least _let_ the rabbit tell us what’s happening.”

Monomi twirled. “Ta-daaah! I oblitewated that Monobeast all by myself!”

Silence.

“Y… you?! You? ‘Obliterate’?” Souda stammered, pointing at the rabbit. “One of those _things?!_ How the hell’d you pull that off?!

Monomi nodded, looking happy. That’s… probably why she was so seemingly proud. Of course, Citrine couldn’t blame her to _not_ be proud. Surviving those things _alone_ was a feat in itself. “That story is better told in a different story for when this is one over***, but the upshot of it all is, the bridge gate is now open!” She explained.

Nanami spoke up, lifting her head up from her gaming device. “If the gate is open… does that mean we can go to another island?”

“IS THAT TRUUUUUE?!” Nidai yelled, in excitement.

Monomi twirled again, cheerful. “That’s absolutely twue! And since you now have a much wider space to move around in, this time you can all live a fwiendly, fun life together!” She smiled brightly. “Wuv! Wuv!”

“W… we’re not after a friendly life together…” Tsumiki argued. “Let’s go look for a way off the island instead…”

“That goes without saying!” Koizumi nodded. “Our only goal should be to _escape_ this place!”

 _“…Huh?”_ Monomi squeaked in surprise.

“Did any of us ask for some Hollywood-style action-adventure, huh?!” Souda snapped.

Tsumiki nodded, still holding Saionji’s hand. “I’d much rather have a banal life, where nothing ever happens…” She almost broke into tears, whimpering. Yep. Tsumiki was most certainly the human embodiment of Monomi. “T… that fits me _much_ better…”

Souda laughed. “Right! Anyone finds something we can use to make a boat, you bring it to me!”

“U… um…” Monomi stammered, looking embarrassed. “This gwoup activity isn’t going the way I thought it would…”

Tanaka posed dramatically, cackling. “Fuhahaha! It is decided – we disperse! Our task; to seek a means to break this infuriating seal!”

“Alright!” Owari, excited, pumping her fists up. “Let’s find a way off this island!”

Monomi began to walk away, defeated. “That’s… impossible…”

“…Hm?” Koizumi hummed, pulling Citrine.

He was starting to really _hate_ this leash set up.

“Leaving this island… is **no longer** possible…”

Koizumi gave a concerned look. “…’No longer’?” She repeated. “Hey, what do you--”

With that, Monomi bounced away.

“Oi, Mahiru-chan…” Kuzuryuu called, heading towards the stairs. “Just ignore that damn bunny! When all’s said and done… she’s just the same as Monokuma. It’s best not bothering with her…”

Koizumi sighed, gripping the strap of her camera. “I… I guess you’re right, Fuyu-chan.”

Everyone’s attention turned to the task of investigating the new island. Soon, the group had all left the restaurant, hoping to find some way of solving their predicament.

The only people still in the restaurant at that point were Tsumiki, Saionji, Koizumi… and of course, Citrine.

“A…” Tsumiki began, her free hand fidgeting with the brim of her baby blue skirt, “...new island? I… I guess I have to go look for clues too…”

“No, you can’t!” Saionji insisted, gripping Tsumiki’s hand. “You promised you’d help with my obi!”

Tsumiki teared up. “W… we can do that after I take a quick look at the new island…”

Saionji began to pout, her cheeks puffing out, as her eyes filled with tears. “B… but… I have to take a bath now…” A sniff. “They said I stink…” A sniff. “Everyone’s gonna be mean to me again…!” She sobbed.

Tsumiki squeaked, probably in fear. “I’m sorry Hiyoko! In that case, let’s have you take a light shower before we go exploring.”

“Yaaay! We can give each other soapies!”

...Soapies?

What the hell was soapies?

“Eh? Soapies? W…” Tsumiki gave the girl a confused look. “Wait. I never said I’ll go into the shower _with_ you…”

Saionji smiled. “Oh, c'mon. We’re both girls. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

“B… but…” Tsumiki tried to argue, before closing her mouth.

Saionji laughed, gleefully. “Yay! Let’s go!”

With a childlike smile on her face, Saionji ran out of the restaurant, grabbing Tsumiki by the hand and pulling her behind.

“…Soapies?” Citrine repeated.

“Oh…” Koizumi said with a nod. “I see, soapies.” She answered, despite not actually answering Citrine.

## SECOND ISLAND - GATE

The gate, similar to the first island gate -- a wooden arch with a metal fence -- was open, revealing a bridge.

 _So it’s true… The Monobeast that guarded this bridge is gone…_ Citrine thought, looking at the gate. _…And the bridge’s gate is open._

“Just like Monomi said…” Citrine mumbled, before looking up at Koizumi. “So, what’s on the other side of this bridge?”

Koizumi nodded, pointing her finger up. “Right… let’s go and see!” She then pulled Citrine by the leash.

…This was so much more embarrassing than being killed.

## SECOND ISLAND

Citrine groaned, walking (or more accurately, _pulled_ _)_ across the bridge. 

The new island had a different vibe than the first island. Citrine could vaguely make out a towering building, a library and… a whole lot more, but all was just too far off in the distance for him to make out.

“So this is the new island…” Koizumi noted, looking around. “It feels… different from the island where the hotel is, right Citrine?” She asked.

Citrine sighed. “...I guess.” He paused. “It looks the same to me.”

“Oh! But this is no time to just stand here and share my thoughts with you.” Koizumi noted, patting Citrine on the head. _So_ demeaning. “There’s probably some clue here that can help us leave this island. We have to find it…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE SECTION**
> 
> **Note 1 (*)** \- From now, the musical references in the chapter titles will have a link to the referenced song. Just a small update to the format, haha.  
>  **Note 2 (**)** \- Irasshaimase means "welcome to the store" in Japanese. It's an ultra polite phrase, explained in the link on the note.  
>  **Note 3 (***)** \- Theres going to be bonus chapters in the fic: cut scenes (such as an alternate begining to this chapter, in fact) and of course, a slight rendition of the Magical Miracle Girl Monomi minigame from SDR2. 
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
>    
> The two songs in the title are by Rerulili and are some of my favorite vocaloid songs. And apparently, Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl was adapted into a light novel, and it's similar to Danganronpa apparently! How ironic, lol
> 
> And if you're wondering how tall Citrine is... he's 4'4, meaning he's much shorter than what his limb enhancers made him out to be. I've tried to do the math, and apparently his limb enhancers boosted him up by a foot and six inches. 
> 
> Fun fact: there was a cut scene of Citrine waking up in Old Lodge with Nagito! However, I felt that it wouldn't be all that fun to write. So, new scene was written of him waking up in the restaurant instead! And, so, the arc of Koizumi being a mom to Citrine starts... now!
> 
> EDIT: Accidentally made a plothole with Souda mentioning Nagito's broken nose, because as of the newest chapters, Koizumi and Pekoyama were unaware of said injury. I edited this chapter to reflect that!


	26. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Referenced pedophilia

##  Remaining students: 14

##  Second Island - Ruins

“W… what the hell is this gigantic building…?” Koizumi groaned.

In front of the two was a giant, towering building, covered in creeping moss. Citrine found it all too intriguing, as Homeworld would never have something so  _ old  _ and  _ decrepit  _ as this. Citrine was more than ready to investigate it.

Old tech was frustrating… but it’s interesting.

Citrine felt his eyes glitter. “It looks like some kind of ancient ruin! Aha, how intriguing... but…” He paused, looking at a barely noticeable LCD pad. “Something about its design is… modern.”

Koizumi nodded. “It looks… like a school, but that’s just my crack theory.”

Citrine perked his head, hearing a low rumbling noise.

Snoring.

It was… Nanami, half asleep while standing up. And she was snoring.

Koizumi awkwardly smiled at the girl, walking towards her, pulling Citrine. The harness jabbing into his chest… which was far from pleasant. “N… Nanami…?”

Nanami continued to snore, her eyes barely lidded.

“Nanami!” Koizumi snapped.

Nanami jerked awake, rubbing her eye. “Ah, I’m sorry… I dozed off just a little.”

_ That wasn’t what I’d call ‘just a little’… and how does she even manage to sleep standing up like that?!  _ Citrine rolled his eyes, almost embarrassed with how this girl  _ lived.  _ How could someone sleep at a time like this!?

Koizumi sighed. “Changing the subject… this sure is a large building. What do you think it is?”

“It looks like some kind of ancient ruin, doesn’t it?” Nanami said softly.

“So you think so too…” Koizumi sighed, rubbing her nose. “But, is that all it is? I’m not sure how to put it, but something…”

Nanami nodded. “Yeah. It’s very mysterious, isn’t it? I have a feeling there’s something special about this place…”

Citrine swallowed, trying to wrap his mind around this confusing mystery. Something special…

“I’m going to explore it a little longer. You can go somewhere else.” Nanami then huffed, beginning to tap her foot. “Well? Hurry up and go you two!”

_ “When did she become so pushy…?”  _ Citrine whispered, up to Koizumi. Honestly… Citrine has a feeling she just wants to go back to sleep without anyone interfering. How selfish.

Koizumi sighed. I got it, but… don’t go back to sleep. Explore this place properly and report back to us if you find something.

Nanami nodded. “Sure, leave it to me.”

Citrine groaned, as Koizumi began to pull him out of the ruins. That Nanami… she’s always doing things at her own slow pace, but then she goes flashing that angelic smile of hers. How annoying.

##  Second Island - Library

Citrine entered what has to be a library… probably a top-class one, too. The only person  _ in  _ the library was Sonia, who was reading a magazine.

Koizumi crossed her arms, wanking Citrine over to a bronze statue of Monokuma. How deranged, how disgusting.

“This is… a Monokuma statue. He seems boastful of something…” She groaned, before sticking her tongue out in disgust. “It makes me sick.”

And below that... was a bronze, broken staute of Monomi. Or, actually, a pre-makeover statue of Usami.  It looks like it’s been pushed off the pedestal and broken. How depressing… even her statue was treated badly.

Sonia was reading a magazine. “Hmmhmm… this is very interesting.”

Koizumi smiled at the princess walking towards her. Citrine, of course, walked over to Sonia as well (without his consent, really). “What are you reading? Something to do with politics or philosophy, Sonia…?”

Sonia shook her head. “It’s the latest issue of an occult magazine whose mission is to uncover all kinds of mysterious underground mysteries!”

“T… that’s a little unexpected…” Citrine mumbled.

Sonia blushed, closing the magazine. “I… it’s not like I read it every month! But they have a special feature on serial killers this time!”

_ Was that supposed to be an excuse…?  _ Citrine thought, rolling his eyes. It’s not like Citrine cared necessarily on the interests of his classmates, in the sense of ‘this is normal’ or not. But it was still a bit… unexpected.

Sonia smiled. “But… this writer sure has a discerning eye. Look! He’s written a feature with a special focus on Genocider Syo!”

Koizumi nodded. “Huh… I think I heard about that name somewhere…”

“He’s Japan’s representative serial killer! All us enthusiasts love him! Even those who don’t follow the scene surely at least know the name. Genocider Syo is a splendid serial killer! The hope of the young generation, worthy of great praise!” Sonia explained, looking extremely happy on info dumping… which Citrine could relate. “There are rumours he is actually a sailor-uniform wearing high-school or middle-school girl,” She glanced down to Citrine. “So please be careful, Citrine-san!”

_ Does she realize how many girls there are in Japan…?  _ Citrine didn’t know the gender ratio of earthlings, however he assumed it was more equal than gems (which was mostly female). At least… 50% female, 50% male if went on the original gender ratio of the class.

Sonia opened the magazine up again, to a new page. “Ah, but putting him aside… this is the one I am most interested in. This  _ ‘Kirakira-chan’ _ has been a regular on these special features for some time, you see. But just in case, let me explain to you everything about them…” She smiled while explaining, her eyes glittering. “Kirakira-chan is a self-appointed  _ ‘Warrior of Hope’ _ serial killer! A delightful serial killer who wears masks of hero characters from all over the world, killing off criminals one by one!”

Koizumi laughed uncomfortably. “S… Sonia…?”

“Because of the masks they wear, no one knows what Kirakira-chan’s age or gender is. An air of mystery is indispensable for a serial killer! They score most high on that account! Yes!” Sonia continued,  _ clearly  _ excited. “Their most recent criminal execution was a man named Jun Enoshima!”

“Wait, Jun Enoshima? Isn’t that the father of that one super model, Juri Enoshima or whatever?” Koizumi asked. “Why was a guy like  _ that _ killed?”

Sonia nodded. “He had an affair with a teenage girl twenty years ago! Said girl was named Nobuko Komae…” She paused, her expression going grim. “...Oh no.”

Silence.

“Said girl was named…?” Koizumi asked, looking at Sonia.

The princess swallowed, looking down. “...Said girl was named Nobuko Komaeda.”

Neither girl spoke for a moment, going silent.

Komaeda… that was Nagito’s last name. That  _ is  _ his surname. With how they were acting, Citrine assumed that this was bad.

“Komaeda, as in…” Koizumi swallowed, her free hand gripping the brim of her jumper. “Komaeda as in  _ our  _ Komaeda? Because there aren’t many people with the last name Komaeda...”

Sonia closed her eyes, sighing. “This article was originally in German, but this issue was translated into Japanese.” She stated. “The way Nobuko’s surname is written… is like Komaeda’s, so that means…”

There was a morbid silence, one that Citrine didn’t understand fully.

Koizumi laughed awkwardly. “Well! Anyways… what else did you find, Sonia?”

“Um, I found this…” Sonia chirped, placing the magazine away, and grabbing a thin book. “According to this tourist brochure, there are many wealthy people taking long vacations on this island… this library was surely built using their contributions.”

Citrine perked his head. “Wait. Did you just say ‘tourist brochure’?” He asked.

Sonia nodded. “Oh, I found them on one of the tables here. Would you like to take a look?” She said, handing the brochure to the photographer, not Citrine.

“What language is this?” Citrine asked, reading over Koizumi’s shoulder -- well, Koizumi’s forearm. “I can’t really understand any earthling language but some Japanese…”

“It’s in french!” Sonia notes. “Although… the french in it is very complicated, and I have yet to finish said lessons back home…”

Koizumi sighed. “Should I read to both of you?”

Sonia smiled. “Oh, Koizumi-san, you can read it?”

“I can read and write 10 languages, french is one of them.” Koizumi answered, smiling. “It’s a necessity for a yakuza like myself, even though I'm not an SHSL yakuza like Fuyu-chan.”

_ 10 earthlings languages… _ jeez, Citrine couldn’t even imagine learning  _ that  _ many languages. These yakuza sure have high standards.

Koizumi eyes scanned over the text of the brochure. “Um, let’s see…  _ l'île de Jabberwock est un petit archipel de l'océan Pacifique, un paradis d'été éternel rempli de beauté naturelle… _ oh, ok! Jabberwock Island is a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer filled with natural beauty.” She read, before pausing. “…That’s what it says, just like what Togami told us a few days ago.”

Sonia gripped her arm. “Togami-san…”

Citrine felt horrible at the mention of the SHSL heir. Togami was a stern, yet nice earthling. And… Togami trusted Citrine,

Koizumi nodded, somber, before sighing deeply.  _ “Jabberwock comprend une petite île centrale et un groupe de cinq îles qui l'entourent. Le complexe s'est développé autour des îles extérieures et un magnifique bâtiment administratif a été construit sur l'île centrale…. _ ” She paused. “Or, in Japanese, Jabberwock comprises one small central island and a group of five islands surrounding it. The resort was developed around the outer islands, and a magnificent administration building was built on the central island.” 

Citrine felt his pupils dilate. “…Wait a moment.”

“T… that… can’t be right, can it? I mean…” Sonia stammered. “What it says about the central island…”

Citrine nodded. “There’s no trace of any buildings over there… All that’s over there is Monokuma Rock and that park, right?”

Koizumi swallowed, walking towards Sonia. “T… there’s more. According to this pamphlet…” She paused, pointing at an image in the brochure. “The lobby of the administration building houses a statue representing the island…”

“I… is that…?!”

It was a picture of the Monobeast statue, before they  _ became  _ the Monobeasts.

Sonia squeaked in horror. “Is that the statue that ‘became’ the Monobeasts?” She asked, almost reading Citrine’s mind. Or, gem. Whatever. “But… the statue wasn’t in any lobby. It was just standing there in the middle of the park, wasn’t it?”

“T… that’s not all… There is still more here…” Koizumi paused.  _ “Pour vous déplacer dans les îles, veuillez utiliser les cinq îles par un service de ferry… _ according to the pamphlet, one moves between the five islands by a ferry boat service.”

What?

But… Citrine was dragged over the bridge just  _ fifteen minutes ago.  _ There wasn’t a single boat used. What the hell!

Koizumi grimaced.  _ “Trivia, certains demandent que des ponts soient construits, mais ils ont été refusés en raison de préoccupations pour l'environnement…” _ She folded the brochure up. “It seems there were some people requesting that bridges be built, but they were refused due to concern for the environment…” Koizumi gripping the leash. “W… what the hell is this ? I mean… didn’t we  _ just  _ cross a bridge to get here?!”

“Could this… perhaps… be an artificial island, like Palm Jumeirah…?” Sonia suggested.

Koizumi raised her eyebrow. “Palm… what?”

“Palm Jumeirah is a tourist spot in the Persian gulf. It is a gigantic 5 kilometer square artificial island. I think this island might be the same…” Sonia explained, her hands fidgety together. “An artificial island made to look like Jabberwock… a… and that’s why… there’s no one else on this island but us…” She mumbled, sounding scared.

Silence, as Sonia began to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

She then shook her head. “No… no, I take that back…” Sonia mumbled. “For so large an island as this to be artificial… isn’t possible… this must simply be an old tourist pamphlet. The circumstances on the island must have changed since it was written…” She tried to rationalize, but Citrine knew the truth.

Something  _ seriously  _ wrong was happening on Jabberwock.

_ Bo-yoing! _

Monokuma spun onto one of the bookcases, twirling, giggling cutely.

“Dear me! An artificial island? That’s some very sharp thinking!” Monokuma cackled.

Koizumi crossed her arms, with a disappointed groan. “Now  _ you’re  _ interfering?!” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What's going to happen  _ next!?” _

Monokuma chuckled, his paws on his face. “But, such a huge undertaking could only be made possible by those guys!”

Citrine squinted. “Those guys…?” He repeated.

“I’ll give you a hint. It’s that  _ huge organization _ you bastards were talking about earlier. Yes, yes…” Monokuma explained, trying to say it as vaguely as possible. “That’s quite a fitting description for such a fearsome group.”

Citrine gritted his teeth. “W… who are you talking about…?”

Monokuma giggled. “Oops… I said too much. Sorry, I have to split before word gets out on the net…”

Monokuma began to run off, with Citrine immediately trying to catch him.

“H… hey! Wait!”

_ Ggh! _

The harness buckle jabbed into his chest, stopping Citrine in his tracks. He stumbled back towards Koizumi’s feet, rubbing his chest.

He looked upwards to the photographer. “But… it couldn’t possibly be true, could it…? This can’t really be an artificial island…”

Koizumi swallowed. “T… there’s no way it is… I’m sure that’s just an old pamphlet.”

“Yes… that… is right…” Sonia nodded.

With that, silence.

Of course it’s right… it can’t be anything else. He’s just trying to confuse the group with strange thoughts again…

_ Shit… I’m not gonna fall for another one of his traps…! _

Koizumi began to pull on his leash, going towards the exit of the Library. “C’mon, Citrine… we can’t focus on that dumb bear. We need to explore.”

##  Second Island - Pharmacy

Citrine wasn’t all that knowledgeable in the world of medicinal sciences, as he was a more engineer. Although, he was quite impressed by the fact the shelves were absolutely packed with what looked like medicine.

Koizumi grabbed a bottle from the shelf. “This is totally unlike the ones I’m used to in Taitō... the labels seem much more aggressive.” She, of course, showed the bottle to Citrine. “You’re planet probably doesn’t have this kinda stuff… don’t you agree that this kinda… much?”

_ ✰✰MONOKUMA BRAND 高品質★バイアグラ✰✰ _

“Biagura?” Citrine read, squinting his eyes at the colorful label. “Koizumi, what’s biagu-”

Koizumi immediately put the bottle back, nearly throwing it back onto the shelf. “It’s nothing! Don’t ask!” She squawked, her face almost as red as her hair.”Just forget about that word immediately!”

...Weird.

“Let’s just… go. This place is bad news… they even have sedatives and coliform… gross.” Koizumi grumbled, pulling Citrine as she left the pharmacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned this before, but along with Gem Boy having alternate survivors and killers/victims, it'll also have alternate backstories. Koizumi and Komaeda are just two major examples... although both will be went over in further chapters.
> 
> Oh, also: I made a discord for Gem Boy! Join here, or something: https://discord.gg/Eshfc6c


	27. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

## Remaining Students: 14

## DINER - PARKING

“The sign says diner.” Koizumi said, pointing at the towering sign of a pig as they entered a new area of the second island. “I’m not that good with English as I am with other languages, but I think this means it’s some kind of a restaurant.”

Citrine stretched his arm, looking at the single building in the lot -- it was similar in shape to the supermarket, or a shinier old lodge.

Koizumi sighed, walking toward the entrance. “Well… I guess I should look inside, or take a break there for a moment. My legs are killing me.”

The gem sighed, following the girl as she pulled him by the leash which was… so mortifying. If any of his gem coworkers or superiors saw him being treated like _this,_ he would wish to just curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep.

Which he’s done before, so it wouldn’t be too hard to do.

## DINER

The ‘diner’ was similar to the restaurant, but smaller, and not as many tables. And mostly metal. It was comparatively less cleaner, as it almost looked… _greasy,_ and none of the food was out either.

...Gross.

“It’s just a normal diner, huh?” Koizumi stated, entering. “Although, the fact one can order food here is dubious… oh, Citrine, I have a question, that kinda relates to the restaurant, I guess.”

Citrine perked his head. “What?”

“Do you just… not eat?” 

The gem sighed. “I simply _don’t_ have a proper digestion track like you earthlings.” He answers, trying to keep it as easy to understand as possible. “I have a reproduction system, a spinal cord, vein system -- all provided by my gem.” He paused, rubbing his nose. “Although I _guess_ I could just _make_ myself a stomach and digestion track.”

“Make?”

Citrine shrugged. “Y’know I could just… _make_ them. If I just really wanted to do something as gross as… that. But I don’t _need_ to eat, as I get all the nutrients from natural solar light.” He paused. “I hope that answers your question.”

“So you photosynthesize like a plant?”

Citrine paused for a moment. Plant? Earthling flora use sunlight for nutrients? That was… peculiar, as most alien flora use moisture for nutrients.

Earth was weird.

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m assuming that’s a light thing.” Citrine answers back. “Now, I have a question for _you,_ Koizumi.”

Koizumi looked a bit surprised at that. “Um, sure.”

Citrine breathed in. “Earlier, when we were in the library, there was talk of a ‘mother’ and ‘father’.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure that _my_ culture and species doesn’t have that, so… what _are_ those things, exactly?”

“Ah, jeez, um…” Koizumi blushed. “So, um, when two humans love each other very much… they have kids, right? The parents are called mother and father, but that’s the most _literal_ definition of those terms. Any girl can _raise_ someone, but… you know, only _some_ girls can be a true mom, you know?”

“I don’t.” Citrine answered simply. “I guess gems just don’t have that concept.”

“So does nobody in your species raise the, uh… y’know, like the kids? Or babies. Something like that.” 

“We don’t _have_ babies.” Citrine sighed. “When we emerge, we’re ‘born’ fully grown.”

Koizumi tilted her head. “Emerge?”

“Emerging. When gems burst from the soil from the ground they were planted in.” Citrine explained, with a groan. “Like _I_ emerged from my hole in the beta kindergarten, fully grown and knowing exactly what my purpose was.”

“Your hole? Like the Enigma of Amigara Fault?” Koizumi asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, reference to something.” She responds, rather quickly. “I kinda got used to you being a human, that I… never mind. Anyways,” Koizumi paused, stretching her legs out, “what else are you curious about?”

“A lot.”

Koizumi sighed. “Anything _specific_ you're curious about?”

That was a hard question to answer, as there's so _much_ that Citrine is confused or even _curious_ about on Earth. Reproduction, families, eating, why ‘biagura’ was bad, and now this ‘babies’ thing. Plus, the term mother was still confusing.

“So why were you and Sonia silent about the ‘Jun’ in the library?” Citrine asked. “That whole conversation went over my head.”

“Oh. That.” Koizumi mumbled, sounding soft and awkward. “Um, you know what I said earlier, about when two humans love each other very much… they have kids, right?”

“Yes.”

Koizumi sighed. “Well, culturally, they have to be married to do that. And before you ask what marriage is, it’s when a couple is bound together by the government.” She explains. “So, Komaeda’s parents _didn’t_ do that when they had him, so that would make him… _illegitimate,_ in the eyes of the government. Or in Fuyu-chan’s words, a bastard child. And that's kind of... a shameful thing in society."”

“Oh.” 

“At least, that’s what I’m inferring from that article.” Koizumi clapped her hands together. “Wait, Citrine, did Komaeda have siblings?”

“I don’t know what that is?”

Koizumi sighed, again, almost in agitation. _“Of course you don’t…”_ She then shook her head. “Anyways, we shouldn’t talk about this now, we should be exploring the island, right Citrine?”

The photographer yanked his leash, stretching her arm in the action, as she exited. Despite her politeness and overall… _niceness,_ this was still just as mortifying. Citrine couldn’t wait for the day he was released from this horrendous and disgusting torture known only as a _harness._

If only…

## CHANDLER BEACH

Entering the beach… was weird. Citrine was already unfamiliar to walking on any material, mainly for being in his limb enhancers for what felt like eons. So walking on sand for the first time was… funnily enough, alien to him.

The beach was quite unlike the beach on the first island, as this was more succludded. There was only one thing on it, being a house similar to the old lodge but… cleaner looking. And green. Very very green.

“Oh, I guess this is a private beach, huh?” Koizumi stated. “There’s even a seaside house! How quaint.”

Citrine tilted his head. “Private beach?”

“It’s like a beach but--”

“--UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

That was… unexpected. So unexpected that Koizumi dropped the leash. Despite his freedom, Citrine didn’t move a muscle. That noise just now, that was...

“…A scream?!”

Koizumi swallowed. “I think that was… Ibuki’s voice right now!”

The two ran into the beach.

There, before them, was Mioda on the beach. She was on her knees, in utter shock and terror.

“shock shock shock shock shock shock shock shock shock shock” The musician mumbled, almost like it was a mantra. It was genuinely terrifying to see her like this. Shaking and terrified. Citrine guessed she must’ve seen something _truly_ terrifying. 

Citrine hoped… it wasn’t what he was thinking of.

Koizumi skidded on the sand, dashing over to the musician, Citrine following her actions. At that moment, with how coarse this sand was, Citrine missed his limb enhancers even more. With his limb enhancers, he could just… _ignore_ stuff like pain or tension on his legs. The sad bruised his knees despite the fact Citrine was wearing socks.

God, he missed his limb enhancers.

“What’s wrong, Ibuki?! Did something happen?!” Koizumi asked hurriedly, her hands on the taller girls shoulders.

“its terrible” Mioda squeaked. “Its so so so so so terrible i have no time to capitalize or punctuate or do my third person speaking in my dialogue” Despite sounding normal her voice sounded… weird, saying those sentences aloud.

“What happened?” Koizumi asked, helping the other girl up. “And how are you doing that? Nevermind, Ibuki, what’s happening!?”

“M… mutual killing…” She stuttered out, raising her arm up, pointing at something, while still shaking. “People are _mutually killing_ again!”

Citrine’s entire body went cold, which wasn’t healthy for him.

_“What?!”_

Mioda straightened her arm. “Look! Over there!”

Citrine turned and looked over at the section of the beach Mioda was pointing at.

“VOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLAVOLA!” Owari screamed, slamming her leg in Nidai’s side, doing little to no damage to the hulking coach. “VOLA VIA!”

Nidai dodged a kick to his groin, with a groan. “You rely too much on speed! Where is the form?!” Owari then jabbed Your punches are all far too soft!

Three bystanders -- Mioda, Koizumi, and Citrine -- just… stared blankly at the scene. So utterly insane, chaotic and so bizarre to see before his eyes. Such a bizarre situation that Citrine could barely even _begin_ to describe what was happening. 

If he had to… it was just Owari and Nidai fighting, nearly beating the stuffing out of each other. Owari was nimble, constantly jabbing at areas of Nidai’s body, while Nidai would methodically fight back.

Citrine has never _seen_ two people fight, no less two humans. It was almost a tad upsetting to watch, a total one-sided beatdown on the side of Nidai.

“…W… what the hell?!” Citrine screamed.

Nidai groaned again, dodging more of Owari’s attack. “The way you apply your raw strength is no good! You were given an incredibly flexible body, and you’re throwing it away!”

“Shut up!” Owari growled, knee-ing Nidai in the gut, with no avail. “None of this stuff matters if I win! All I have to do is win!”

Nidai chuckled, readying an attack. “Oh-ho? You think you can even approach me?”

“I CAN’T KICK YOUR ASS IF I DON’T!”

“Oh really…” Nidai said softly, before punching Owari in the gut. “DON’T…” She begins to recoil, “BE…” She begins to fling away. “SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!”

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Owari screamed, crashing into the sand.

“…How about it? Do you understand now?!” Nidai said cooly, as he rubbed his fist.

“It’s over! The battle’s been won with Purachina-kun’s killer technique, the Baptism of Heaven and Hell! That means instant death! At the very most, the only way for her to recover is for Aka-chan to use her remaining SP and press turns for a Diarahan and Amrita combo from a Mother Harlot!” Mioda explained, twirling around in her own excitement. Citrine had _no_ idea what she was talking about. “Or she could use Salvation with Konohana-Sakuya…”

What…? Was she referencing a video game... or something?

Citrine expected as much, her soul may be as digital as a devil, or nocturnal as Tanaka and Nanami. Maybe even Pekoyama.

Or maybe it wasn’t her soul, but her metaphorical heart, so... was it royal or golden…?

...Citrine was just guessing at this point.

Nidai sighed, squatting over the girl. “Owari… this is as far as your strength will take you. You cannot even win against a mere coach.”

“W… what the hell?! What was that fight all about?!” Koizumi asked, helping Mioda up.

Nidai sighed. “Ku… that was no fight.”

Mioda giggled. “Sure wasn’t! More like a straight-up beatdown!” She added. “Like comparing each and every 100 Gecs to Bach! It’s obvious who wins that match! It was such a clear and clean match, it’s a money machine!”

Koizumi stammered. “T… that’s even _worse!_ The field trip’s rules prohibit excessive violence, remember?”

“This has nothing to do with violence! That was no real battle!” Nidai argued, correcting Koizumi. “We were training!”

“It sure _looked_ real!”

Nidai groaned. “Ku… I am just a coach, am I not? What makes you think I’m even capable of a real battle?” He paused. “As long as both sides consent, training is training! We did not budge an inch from the rules!!”

“L… let’s say you didn’t, but…” Koizumi stood. “Why all this training so suddenly?”

Owari stood, shambling up, her hand clenching her head. “Pfeh… I… if you insist on asking…”

Mioda squawked. “Ah! She hid herself while she repaired herself![ * ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Megaman/comments/akhllw/i_hid_myself_while_i_repaired_myself/)”

“Um… what?” Citrine awkwardly asked. “Are you saying she’s alive…?”

Nidai nodded. “Of course she is. That amount of beating is not enough to bring someone like her down.”

“H… he seemed like a strong dude… and I couldn’t hold myself anymore. I thought if I didn’t have a good fight soon I’d lose my mind… feh.” Owari explained, wheezing, before breaking into a confident smile. “And I lost. There sure are lots of strong people in this world, huh!”

Mioda smiled. “Such an enduring soul, as expected from a girl from the megami race!”

“Owari… you seem to be the type who learns with your body instead of through words…” Nidai said softly, helping the girl as she came to the group. “Therefore, I will give you just one piece of advice. The way you use your body and your physical strength… your timing and intervals are all mediocre. You have a talent worthy of being called a ‘Super High-school Level Gymnast’, yet you do not even begin to apply it to its full extent.” Nidai grew intense with electricity and ferociously. “The basics! You must work on your _basics!_ If you just keep relying on intuition you will never rise to be first class!”

Owari blushed, looking at Nidai as she weakly pushed away. “S… shut up… you idiot…”

Nidai shook his head, crossing his arms. “When you finally understand the meaning of my words, come back to me.” The coach then stared Owari in the eyes. “When you do… I will fight you again.”

“Don’t think I’ll forget that promise. I absolutely hate to lose.” Owari mumbled, shaking, still in pain. “I won’t give up until I _beat_ you!”

Owari left the beach, tottering unsteadily, leaving the four students behind on the beach and in front of the seaside house.

Nidai sighed, still trying having his free hand rub his other hand. “Nevertheless… my hand is still numb. To come this far with only raw talent…” He chuckled, clearly proud of the gymnast. “There is something _certainly_ prodigious about her.”

Mioda hummed, her arms crossed. “Much potential does Ibuki sense in that one…”

“Yes. Much potential.” Nidai agreed.

Koizumi grabbed Citrine’s leash. So much for his new found freedom. “Mhm. Akane’s spirit is that of a yakuzas…” She stated stoically, crossing her arms. “Her potential… is like a dragon.”

“What the hell are you all talking about?” Citrine groaned.

Koizumi awkwardly smiled. “...It’s nothing.” She looked at the musician. “Hey, Ibuki, have you checked the seaside house yet?”

“Nopers!” Mioda answered. 

“Mhm… well, see you soon, Ibuki.” Koizumi said softly. “Citrine and I will be in there if you need us, although I doubt there's anything too important in there… it’s a nice distraction, at least.”

Mioda smiled back. “Of course, gotcha Nishikigoi-chan and Hedgehog-chan!”

“Yeah… you too, Mioda.”

Citrine felt his harness tug. Well, he guessed it was the time to investigate the seaside house.

This was _so_ embarrassing.

He just wished he could escape it.

## CHANDLER BEACH - SEASIDE HOUSE

Citrine didn’t expect the seaside house to be so… fancy looking. He expected something simple looking, akin to the cottages they live in (or lived in). The wood was glossy and clean, and the entire space was clean of any dust or dirt. 

It was the complete opposite of the old lodge.

Although… there wasn’t a Nagito bound up in it.

“Ah, this is so nice.” Koizumi said softly. “This looks like a celebrity-edition seaside house… almost reminds me of home.”

Citrine tilted his head. Despite not _knowing_ much about the geography of earth, he knew Tokyo was most certainly not by the sea. At least, most of it wasn’t by the sea.

“I thought you lived in Tokyo. That place is most certainly not like Jabberwock.”

“I may live in Tokyo _currently,_ but I grew up in Chiba before the Kuzuryuu and Koizumi clans had to move due to… legal stuff I can’t get into.” Koizumi explained. “But the house I lived in when I was a little girl was like this… so it’s nice to be in something like it.”

“I… see.”

Koizumi snorted, smiling at Citrine. “I’m sorry, I must’ve sounded really dorky just then!” She paused. “But, right now… even nostalgic memories, like the house I grew up in… I don’t mind them. You understand that, right, Citrine?”

“Of course I do.” Citrine said softly. “I look up at the sky and I see places I’ve been. Places I wish I _could_ be…”

The redhead looked away. “Um, anyways… this place even has a fridge, huh? Weird…” She said softly, changing the subject, as she brought Citrine to it.

“Ah, they have water bottles, grape panta… and gross sugar drinks, including that one licorice drink Peko likes, canned coffee…” She paused, her finger on the canned coffee. “Ahh! They have BOSS coffee!”

Citrine looked at the short can, with a brown and black label. It smelled… bitter, but sweet. “BOSS… coffee?”

“Yeah! I love this brand of canned coffee, when we get off this island, I’ll show you the ads for it, and maybe you could try it...” Koizumi explained, clearly in a good mood. “It may be a bit ironic considering the subject matter, but I think you’d like the one with the alien and _Tommy Lee Jones…”_

Citrine smiled. “I might stay on earth a little longer then, ohh-ho-ho…” The gem said, looking up at Koizumi. 

“But, um, hold on…” Koizumi said awkwardly, putting the drink back. “Are we… getting these drinks for free…?”

“Let’s not think about it.” Citrine answered. He looked to the side of the fridge, a closet with a sliding door. “That looks like a closet. Um… should we check inside…?”

Koizumi slid open the door, revealing it was… pretty spacious inside. “…Oh, it’s a small walk-in closet used for storage. Neat!”

In the closet, there’s stuff like surfboard cases and even baseball bats on the shelves inside… but since Citrine knew nothing about sports, there is nothing for him there. But still, quite interesting.

Mioda bounding in through a side entrance, excited. “Hey hey!! Nishikigoi-chan, Hedgehog-chan!”

Koizumi sighed, closing the walk-in closet. “Mioda… what’s wrong?”

Mioda smiled, pressing her index fingers together. “Um… Robonami-chan is calling everyone right now to the ruins. So please hurry up! Meow~!”

She didn’t even leave them time to answer, but Citrine thinks Nanami might have found some kind of clue.

Time to go to the ruins, Citrine guessed. Which wasn’t much of a choice for him, as Koizumi began to move out of the seaside house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just 'Koizumi is best mom ft. reference humor is not funny'
> 
> ALSO: If your wondering, Citrine has few gem abilities. The only quartz ability he has a high capacity for speed. Although instead of having a spin-dash like Jasper or Amethyst, he has a super peel-out. Citrine has one sole defensive snd unique ability, that being the ability to 'self bubble' (ei, if he is poofed, his gem will bubble itself as an act of self defense.)


	28. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Saionji bullying

##  Remaining Students: 14

##  SECOND ISLAND - RUINS

“What is this…? What is such a huge building doing here?” Nidai questioned, looking at the towering building. 

Sonia fumbled her hands together, at the brim of her skirt. “It is completely weathered down… it seems much like an old ruin, does it not?”

“I don’t think it’s ‘much like’ an old ruin… I think it  _ is _ an old ruin.” Koizumi groans, looking at Sonia. “But, um… does anyone else think it kinda looks like… a school?”

_ A school…? _

Now that she said it, it’s true. There’s certainly something  _ school-like _ about it. In fact, it looks a lot like... like--

It looks a lot like Hope’s Peak Academy. 

But was there really anything special about that school building? There are bound to be other buildings all over the world that look like it. It’s just a coincidence, right? It just… has to be a coincidence. 

Souda crossed his arms. “So, what’d ya find, Nanami?”

“You…” Kuzuryuu groaned out, softly, almost trying  _ not  _ to be threatening. “You did find something, right? If it’s something boring, I’m gonna kill you…”

Mioda glared at Kuzuryuu, looking a bit peeved at the yakuza’s threat towards Nanami. “Hey! Kiryu-chan, don’t be so mean to her! Why did you even come if you’re just going to threaten her!?”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “That girl can be very persistent… I came just to shut her up.”

Sonia looked at the gamer. “Could it be that she’s already found a way off the island?”

“No, that’s not it.” Nanami answered.

Saionji perked her head up, Citrine noticing that she was in a much simpler outfit than her furisode, which was a white button-up blouse with a green bow, a pale yellow cardigan, a pleated black skirt, white tights and black loafers. Despite that, she still had her pigtails. “What else could be so important? I’d much rather play in the bathtub with big sis Mikan!”

Citrine assumed that due to Saionji not bathing, her furisode was too dirty to wear. He did wonder what her uniform was, and where she even  _ got  _ it.

“So, did you find something here, Robonanami-chan?” Mioda asks. “If it’s not something that can help us off the island… does it have to do with the island’s secret?”

Nanami shrugged, shaking her head. “Hmmm… I am not so sure about that myself.”

“…What do you mean?” Koizumi questioned.

“There is something… unbalanced about this building. Something that’s clearly unnatural. It’s like…” Nanami mumbled, before pausing to think, “...taking a VR dating sim and making a battle royale romhack based on it… it’s  _ that  _ level of unnaturalness.”

Citrine sighed. “…I’m not sure I follow what you’re saying.”

“Here. Take a look at that door.” Nanami stated, pointing at the metal door.

_ Door? _

He glanced in the direction she was pointing in, and yes, there was a door. A metal vault door, dusty and dirty and covered in moss and other flora. It was… definitely a door. Most certainly a  _ door  _ but so dirty and disgusting.

“This thing is so dusty I can’t make any details…” Souda mumbled, before glancing at the tiny girl. “Is this the door?”

Nanami groaned. “I just said it was, but yeah. That seems to be the door to these ruins.” 

“So, what’s so special about it? Can we go inside?” Saionji asked, clinging to Tsumiki.

Mioda waved her arm. “Before we all try going inside… first, let’s try sweeping all the dust off. If we do that… you’ll see what Robonami-chan meant when she said this place is ‘unnatural’!”

“I don’t really get you…” Owari sighed, going towards the door, before shrugging. “But whadda we got to lose?”

Koizumi handed the leash to Mioda, walking to the door. “Yeah… I’ll help too.”

The group did as Mioda told them too, and cleaned the dust and vegetation off the door with their hands. With Citrine and Mioda not doing it, as Mioda simply just watched with Citrine’s leash handle in hand.

Then…

A clean, metal door with an etched in symbol, with a small plaque under it. All in Kanji -- meaning whoever wrote it must’ve been Japanese, or at least  _ knew  _ Japanese.

###  **未来**

####  未来を守り、世界の安全を確保します。

“What the…? This door doesn’t look like it belongs in a ruin at all…!” Saionji cried.

Koizumi inhaled through her teeth, making a whistling noise. “It looks like… something out of a science fiction movie, doesn’t it?” The redhead paused. “She’s right, it  _ does  _ seem out of balance…”

“That’s not all… what’s that  _ mark  _ and placard on the door?” Souda asked.

Nidai hummed, crossing his arms. “Hmmm… it appears to be  _ letters  _ of some sort for the symbol…”

“Ah! He’s right!” Sonia squeaked.

“U… um… I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but… I think the word that’s written here is ‘Future’…” Tsumiki stuttered. “A… and below that looks like… a mission statement of a company. Um… _ ‘To protect the future and ensure the safety of the world’.” _ Tsumiki read.

_ …Future? _

All of this… was so unnatural.

“Oi, who cares about what’s written on that door?!” Kuzuryuu snapped. “Instead of worrying about that, we should look for a way to open it! We have to see what’s inside, don’t we?!”

“I think that’s an LCD panel next to the door… maybe that has something to do with it?” Koizumi pointed out, her arm pointing at a small panel that faintly glowed a transparent green.

Kuzuryuu nodded, as he smiled at the taller girl. “Yeah, that’s it! That has to be the key! I’m sure if we type in a password or something, the door will open!”

Saionji groaned, sounding exasperated as she looked at Koizumi and Kuzuryuu. “Yeah, yeah, you’re both geniuses. But, so  _ what? _ We don’t have a single hint. It would be impossible to figure out the password.” She explained, before smirking at the duo. “Or are you saying that what’s  _ impossible  _ for the average person is  _ easy  _ with your Yakuza superpowers? Oh, how very  _ impressive!” _

“S… shut up… we can at least try guessing…” Koizumi blushed, as she walked towards Mioda, before picking Citrine up under his armpits. “Who knows, since Citrine is smart or something, we might hit the jackpot!”

Citrine watched his legs dangle an inch off the ground, which was a weird experience to have for the first time in his life. An experience he  _ never  _ wanted to have in the first place, but still an experience. 

...It also dawned on him that this was completely and  _ utterly  _ degrading.

Mioda hummed, shaking her head. “Ah. Ibuki think it’s better to wait. Doesn’t that look dangerous?”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “Aa? What the hell do you mean?”

Mioda sighed, pointing up at a large, barreled cannon above the door. “Ibuki means… doesn’t that thing above the panel look like a gun?” She paused, looking at Nanami. “…That is, it is a gun, isn’t it?”

Souda shrieked. “A… gun…? What?! That’s a gun?!”

“I think it is… this might be dangerous.” Nanami mumbled.

Koizumi slowly placed Citrine on the ground. “It’s possible we’ll get shot if we type in the wrong password… right?”

Kuzuryuu groaned, stepping away from the door, hands in his pockets. “Keh…! S… seems like we’re out of options… we have to give up…” The yakuza paused. “For now.”

Saionji giggled immediately once Kuzuryuu said that, almost like she was intending to mock the yakuza. Her confidence was… a bit trying to Citrine. How could one girl be so unassuming and so… boldly confident? “Pffft… gotten scared?”

Kuzuryuu blushed. “I told you to shut up! Or maybe you’d prefer to try it yourself?!?”

But… for such a ruins-like building to be sealed with a door straight out of science fiction… as Citrine thought, it’s unnatural. He’s sure this place is special.

_ The question is… what’s special about it? _

Monomi walked out, as she was behind a tree. “Um…”

“Um…” Monokuma mumbled awkwardly, popping in, before raising his hand up. “Who here likes Kanye?”

Pekoyama stared at the bear, dumbfounded. “What does that… wait, so no comment out of either of you?”

Souda pointed at the stuffed animals. “You two must know all about this building! Go on, spill!”

“No… I really know absolutely nothing about it…” Monokuma bemoaned, looking depressed.

“Me too… I have no clue… anyway…” Monomi sobbed, rubbing her beady eyes. “...You should all go gathering Hope Shards now…”

“Are you kidding?! The two of you? Know nothing? You really think we’re gonna buy that?!” Saionji argued, holding Tsumiki’s hand. “This door was even hidden under a thick layer of dust… that was  _ also  _ your work, wasn’t it?”

“...Do you mean they hid it on purpose?” Citrine squeaked out. “That  _ does  _ make sense.”

Saionji groaned, glaring at Citrine. “Will you do us a favor and stop talking like you're our  _ equal? _ You should know your place by now, you nasty, trashy, skanky dumbass bitch.”

“Kya! I… I’m sorry!” Citrine squeaked, hiding behind Koizumi’s leg. “Please don’t call me such foul things…!”

Saionji pointed at him, looking at him fiercely. “Apologize, right now!”

“I just did! I just said I was sorry…!”

Koizumi groaned, yanking Citrine out from under her legs. “Saionji, Citrine, stop acting like little kids. But, anyways, perhaps… the fact that the island’s residents aren’t around has to do with this heavily armored door?” She paused. “Could this place be, in essence, a shelter where the residents are hiding?”

“Did something really happen here that requires a shelter? In that case…” Tsumiki mumbled, before looking around. “Aren’t we in danger as well?”

Monokuma hummed and hmmm’d. “Hmmm… lots of possibilities are crossing my mind… but, it doesn’t seem we’ll be able to confirm them right now. This door is incredibly sturdy, you see.” The bear lectured, making little to no sense all the while. “I don’t mean that just in the physical sense. Its very essence is the same.”

Mioda raised her eyebrow. “…Huh? What are you saying?”

“You see… me and Monomi may have the power to appear and disappear at will, but we can’t go inside this door.” Monokuma answered.

Monomi squeaked. “Eh? You can’t enter it either? That means that just like me…”

“This is Jabberwock’s mystery, you see. A mystery even me and Monomi can’t solve. Which is why I have high expectations from you bastards!” Monokuma cackled. “I fully expect you to overcome this hurdle yourselves!”

Jabberwock’s mystery… well, that seems like a job for Citrine to do. Well, a job put upon him, but he still had something to  _ work on.  _ Of course, it’s not a job he necessarily  _ wants,  _ as he’d much rather want to do something related with engineering. 

Regardless.

Kuzuryuu smirked. “Oh? We can easily do that, you know. All we have to do is  _ ask. _ Remember what that black and white tanuki told us a couple of days ago?”

Saionji sighed. “Oh… you mean the ‘traitors’ among us. That’s what that mess of a tanuki said.”

“Ahahaha! You may call me a mess or a tanuki, but I won’t get depressed!!” Monokuma yelled, despite looking clearly depressed.

Kuzuryuu continued. “Those  _ ‘traitors’ _ must know, right? They both have to know how to open this door…” He paused. “I’m sure there’s a boat or some way to communicate with the outside world hidden behind it. Or perhaps… that’s where whoever is operating Monokuma and Monomi are hiding!”

Mioda stammered, her body clearly tense. “B… but… do we  _ really  _ have traitors among us?” She asked. “That’s such a silly idea, right guys?!”

“Of course we do! Who is it?” Owari asked, pressing her hands together. “Come out and reveal yourselves right now!”

Monomi cried. “T… there are no twaitors…” She sobbed, hiding under Sonia’s leg. “No one here are twaitors...!”

“Hey, Monokuma! How about it? It was  _ you  _ who told us about it in the first place.” Koizumi asked.

“Upupupupupu…” Monokuma giggled.

Tanaka crossed his arms. “…Is something funny?”

Monokuma stopped laughing, looking up at the group. “By the way, are you bastards aware of the organization known as  **Bad Future** ?”

“… **Bad Future** ?” Citrine repeated. “H… hey, everyone here is asking the questions here. Don’t just change the subject.”

Monokuma sighed. “I understand why you want to avoid it… that’s such an embarrassing title, ‘ **Bad Future** ’.” The bear continued. “That’s not even something you’d come up with in elementary school. It’s like a kindergarten kid made up that name! But they really exist, so there’s nothing we can do about it! There really is such an organization!”

_ Kindergarten kid…?  _ Citrine wondered if that was a sly insult, as Citrine  _ was  _ a kindergarten kid -- or at least  _ training  _ to be one before he was put into a squadron (specifically for interstellar travel and planet scouting) by an agate. 

“And what is this… organization?” Sonia asked.

“Just like their name says… they made the future  **bad** !” Monokuma giggled. “Or, to put it simply,  **they destroyed the world** .”

Tsumiki nearly fell over. “D… destroyed the world?!”

Monokuma nodded. “This is not an exaggeration or a metaphor. These guys really did destroy the world, plunging it into a never ending bad future....” The bear paused. “So that title, ‘ **Bad Future** ’, is actually very appropriate, don’t you think?”

“Then these people are… terrorists of some kind?” Sonia asked.   


Monukuma tilted his head. “Terrorists, huh…? Well, I guess you could call them that if you  _ want.  _ Although, ‘terrorists’ are the titles given to  _ losers.”  _ He paused. “Once they win, they become known as ‘heroes’. And so… I guess these guys are heroes. Bad Future are the heroes who  **destroyed** the world and the future!”

“S… stop being so incomprehensible! What are you trying to say? Are you saying they’re the ones who put us in this situation?” Koizumi argued, putting herself in front of Citrine.

Kuzuryuu growled. “‘Bad Future’? What the hell? Doesn’t that make Monokuma and Monomi also members of that organization?”

Monokuma shrugged. “Who knows? I can only say one thing…” He paused. “Both the true identity of the traitors, and whoever brought you bastards to this island, whoever is controlling Monomi… it’s all part of the World Destroyers’ plan.”

Citrine felt himself tense up, fiddling with the buckle on his harness. “W… what the hell did any of us  _ do  _ to be targeted by such an organization?!”

Pekoyama shook her head. “Don’t fall for this! This is just like that nonsense about our supposed missing memories. A bluff, to try and back us into a corner. There is a limit to foolishness, and  _ ‘Bad Future’ _ crosses it… there is no such organization…” She paused, “and no traitors, either!”

“Monokuma.” Tanaka said in a low voice. “I will listen to your jests later, as I smoke a cigar standing over your corpse.”

Monokuma sighed. “…I did my best to tell you all that, and you’re calling me a liar?! Grr… when I’m treated like that, strange things happen to all sorts of regions in my body! Anyway, it’s the truth! Bad Future is this island’s final boss!” The bear insisted, stomping his feet. “And in  _ addition, _ two of their members have managed to sneak into your group -- a boss and their assistant! That’s why you must find out who they are… and kill them!”

Monomi cried, trying to push Monokuma over. “W… wait! If you don’t stop now…!”

Monokuma punched her in response, having Monomi fall over onto her back. “You’re being too loud again, Monomi! Punishment awaits big sisters who don’t obey their brothers!” Monokuma snapped, grabbing Monomi by the ears and pulling her out of the area.

“Noooo!! Don’t pull my ears! Y… you’re going to rip them off!!”

With that, Monokuma and Monomi disappeared, leaving them in an unprecedented state of confusion and silence.

Souda rubbed the nape of his neck. “W… What was  _ that  _ all about? Anyone here get any of that…?”

Sonia sighed. “Not at all.”

Nanami yawned, slouching onto Mioda. “…Anyway… it’s getting late. How about we go back for today? We’ll get nowhere if we try to think about it too hard… I think.”

“I… I guess you’re right, but…” Koizumi pulled out her e-handbook, to check the time most likely. “It’s 7:30 already… well, it’s going to get dark soon, so it probably is best to quit for today.” She grabbed Citrine’s leash, making her way out of the ruins area. “…So, see you guys tomorrow.”

##  KOIZUMI’S COTTAGE

Even though they explored the new island thoroughly, and all they found were more mysteries.

As that depressing thought sank into Citrine's head, he was forced to return to a cottage that wasn’t even his.

On the brightside, Koizumi’s cottage was comparatively the nicest out of the three he’s been to. Although, if he was forced to stay in a singular cottage for the rest of his time on Jabberwock, he would probably stay in his own or Nagito’s

“I’m exhausted. Too much walking around…” Koizumi yawned, going to a white dresser beside her bed. “It’s just… all these  _ incomprehensible _ mysteries are making my head hurt. So I’ll just get your ‘room’ ready.”

Citrine didn’t say it, but he knew that Koizumi was going to mention the strange ruins and a strange door… and the traitors…

And then there’s the ‘Bad Future’ organization…

Citrine doesn't get any of it. It’s just making him restless.

Koizumi grabbed two blankets, both equal in thickness, and a pillow. “Um, I can’t grab your leash, so could you please follow me?”

The gem couldn’t really choose anything  _ but  _ follow. He was restricted to following or just… well, he didn’t know, but if he didn’t listen, he wouldn’t like the consequences.

He followed Koizumi, to her bathroom. It was identical to Citrine’s, but instead of a shower, she had a bathtub -- which she was laying the blankets in, before fluffing out the pillow, and placing it in front of the faucet.

“There we go.” Koizumi said, with a smile, as she stood. “This is the best I could do at the moment, so I hope this is ok.”

Citrine rolled his eyes, scampering into the tub. It was soft, thankfully, compared to things he has slept on (the floor, in his gem). But he missed his bed. He missed being in his cottage. He missed his limb enhancers.

He curled up.

Koizumi sighed, sitting back down, her back against the tub. “I can’t even begin to imagine how scary this all is for you.” She says softly. “I mean… compared to all of us, your lightyears away from home.”

Citrine squeezed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, not to get pitied on. 

“And this may seem really cruel to you. How we’re all treating you.” She paused. “But I… think that’s because no one knows how to deal with you, aside from Sonia and Mioda. Because the bombshell of you being…  _ not  _ Hinata is just… a lot. And you being an alien is…  _ especially  _ a lot.” A yawn. 

Citrine lifted his body, looking at the back of Koizumi’s head. “Is Nagito… ok?”

“I believe so. I trust Peko that she helped him.” Koizumi answered. “So he should just be in the old lodge.”

_ Alone in the old lodge… _

“Could I see him?”

Koizumi breathed sharply. “No… not now, at least.” She answers, turning her head to the gem. “After we learned what Nidai and Souda did… we held a vote on what to do.” Silence. “Which was… to put Komaeda under house arrest in the old lodge, and to have you under surveillance.”

“Why the old lodge?”

Koizumi went silent, before standing up.

“...Goodnight, Citrine.”

Citrine bit his lip before speaking.

“‘Night.”

Citrine watched as Koizumi left the bathroom, flipping the lights, and closing the door and locking it behind her. The darkness was petrifying, making him lay back down and squeeze his eyes shut.

He missed hiding as Hajime.

###  ✰✰MONOKUMA THEATER✰✰

_ “The food I hate the  _ **_most_ ** _ is, undoubtedly, crab. Next, I also  _ **_hate_ ** _ food like shrimps and apples and tomatoes and cod roe. _ _   
  
_

_ I hate red food, you see.  _ _   
  
_

**_All_ ** _ red food has  _ **_crab_ ** _ mixed into it.  _ _   
  
_

**_That’s_ ** _ why it’s red. _

_...And it’s all part of the crab industry’s conspiracy to make  _ **_me_ ** _ overcome crab! _

_Do they really think I’d fall for that!? I firmly_ ** _refuse_** _to eat any red food!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Much like that, there are many conspiracies lurking in the society we live in. Even right where you live: like the earth being_ ** _flat_** _, pink diamonds_ ** _actually_** _being_ _rose quartzs, aliens_ ** _existing_** _or the moon landing being_ ** _staged_** _._ _  
  
_

**_It’s all a ploy by the government to keep me, Monokuma, down!_ **

_...Oh, uh… sorry. Got a bit  _ **_too_ ** _ heated. _ _   
  
_

_ Anyways. _

_   
_ _ Stay vigilant everyone!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saionjis new look is this chapter only. She'll go back to her regular furisode next chapter!
> 
> When will Citrine and Nagito reunite? Soon.


	29. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dehuminazation

##  Remaining Students: 14

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”  _ Monokuma’s voice rang out, faintly from Koizumi’s room, waking Citrine up. “ _ Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!” _

Morning already? Citrine felt exhausted, despite the fact he slept. Or maybe he spelt terribly because he was in a bathtub, which despite the blankets, was quite hard. 

His body hurt.

His body hurt  _ a lot.  _

He watched as the door clicked open, seeing a fairly tired Koizumi enter the room.

“Ugh… good morning, Citrine.” She greeted, straightening her short hair in the mirror. “Jeez, that night went by way too fast. I still feel drowsy…” Koizumi sighed, ruffling out the skirt of her jumper. 

Citrine sighed, kneeling up. “Good morning to you too, Koizumi.” He paused. “If you’re feeling tired, you should sleep in… that’s a thing  _ earthlings  _ do, right?”

“I can’t do that.” Koizumi immediately answered. “I’m picking up where Togami left off-- I may not be a person with power like Sonia or Fuyu-chan, but I… I refuse to let anyone die. We have to live in peace.” She glanced down at Citrine, grabbing the leash. “It’s a promise I made for Togami.”

Citrine swallowed, standing up. “I see.” He paused. “Which is why I propose a truce.”

“Excuse me?”

Citrine nodded. “Although, my intentions here are for my Diamonds, I’m willing to-”

Koizumi tilted her head in confusion. “Your  _ diamonds?”  _ She repeated, questioningly as she cut him off. “What?”

“Oh, I guess I never explained that, did I?” Citrine paused. “My Diamonds are why I even exist in the  _ first  _ place. I was created to serve them. I  _ live  _ to serve them. I’m their tool.” Citrine explained, looking up at Koizumi. Her face looked… upset at the moment he called himself a tool. “...But, um… despite all that, my allegiance to them, I’m willing to work with you all to escape this island.” He doesn’t add  _ I may even ask the diamonds to spare this planet from colonization,  _ but he already assumes that, with the planet being a  _ thing,  _ earth was already spared.

“Thank you for the… uh, allegiance. It means a lot.” Then, Koizumi sighed. “But, uh… you shouldn’t see yourself as that. You're a person, not an object.” She gripped her camera strap. “You’re  _ Citrine.  _ You’re my friend.”

“Some people, gems or humans, are just born tools. That’s a simple fact of life.” Citrine objected. “I think the fact there are thousands of me is testament to that.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

She sighed, leading Citrine to the main cottage room. Koizumi stood at the door, slipping her sneakers on. 

“This isn’t a talk I’m going to have with you, Citrine. You aren’t an  _ object,  _ end of discussion.” Koizumi said softly, her tone however, extremely stern and curt. “But thank you for considering a truce.”

Citrine sighed, annoyed.

##  HOTEL COURTYARD

The first person Citrine saw was Tanaka, existing from his cottage.

“Goodmorning, Tanaka.” Koizumi greeted, with a wave. 

Tanaka shook his head. “Waste not my time with your drivel… girl.”

“What the…?” Koizumi squeaked. 

“Today, the wind carries the wandering souls of the substantial one and the pretentious one… What destiny awaits them? The warm bosom of the Holy Mother, or the flames of Gehenna? You ought offer them a prayer, daughter of the little fountain.” Tanaka ranted, looking at the redhead. “Who knows… it might just save you and your disciples souls. Heh heh heh…”

Koizumi groaned, heading towards the hotel, pulling Citrine behind her. God, he hated this harness. “Well, then. I am going ahead.”

…He never changes.

As the two headed for the hotel, Mioda stood out front, and waved, a smile on her pale face, like always. “Good momomomomomomomomomorning!” She giggled. “Nigishikoi-chan, Hedgehog-chan, didja count how many times Ibuki said ‘mo’?!”

Koizumi sighed. “Not really.”

“Hyaaa! Nigishikoi-chan, your cool, indifferent looks gives Ibuki shivers all over! But, you should play along some mo’!” Mioda explained, twirling. “Go ahead, hit Ibuki with your best comeback! Ibuki had Tofu-sama on her mind and felt a little sad, so she made a joke that’s great for a good comeback!”

Silence.

Citrine swallowed. “You… had Togami on your mind?”

Mioda gave a somber nod. “Of course! Byakuya-chan may have been stuck up, but he was also a super-cool person!” She paused. “Keeping a promise you made to yourself might seem easy, but Ibuki thinks it’s actually super difficult.”

Citrine inhaled. “Yeah… Especially under these circumstances. And in the end…” He trailed off, before coughing. “It cost him his life.”

Mioda gave another nod. “When Ibuki thinks what might’ve been if none of this happened…” She suppressed a noise, probably a cry. “Ooh, this sucks even more! ...I’ll go look for Robonami-chan.”

With that, Mioda ran off, most likely to find Nanami.

“That last thing she said was a bit much, wasn’t it?” Koizumi stated flatly.

Citrine sighed. “She really trusted Togami.” He responded, in a whisper.  _ She really trusted me. I think. _

He felt a tug on his leash, as Koizumi began to take the stairs to the restaurant.

He really  _ really  _ hated this leash.

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

The only person in the restaurant was Pekoyama. Which was weird to Citrine, as he was sure that the earthling was supposed to be watching Nagito.

“Peko?” Koizumi tilted. “Why are you here, shouldn’t you be at the old lodge? Plus… where  _ is  _ everyone? I just saw Tanaka and Mioda, but...”

“Firstly, everyone is still investigating the second island. Aside from Tsumiki-san.” Pekoyama sighed. “...Because I required help from her to deal with Komaeda. Despite my medical care for him yesterday, he is not… good.”

“What do you mean by that?” Citrine immediately asked, worried. The last thing he wanted was for Nagito to be  _ injured. _

Even worse, the last thing Citrine wanted was for Nagito to  _ die in _ the Old Lodge. No less for Nagito to die  _ alone. _

Pekoyama sighed, looking at Koizumi before looking down at Citrine “It seems he has…  _ sustained  _ other injuries that Souda did not inform me of. So I requested Tsumiki’s assistance.” She paused, to glance upwards at Koizumi. “But, as for why I’m here... Koizumi-san, he was not…  _ satisfied  _ with the breakfast I prepared him.”

“So he ordered you to make him a  _ new  _ one?” Koizumi groaned. “He’s ordering  _ you  _ around like you're his  _ maid  _ despite the position he’s in. Unbelievable.”

“He made a point.” Pekoyama softly interjected. “Currently, he’s handcuffed. I believe it would be quite difficult for him to eat rice, since he could not correctly grasp the chopsticks, so he recommended me to get him toast.”

_ Chopsticks?  _ Huh. Citrine wasn’t even sure what that was, but that was mostly because he’s not all that knowledgeable on eating and the act of it. He’s only seen earthlings use their hands… so maybe, if he  _ could watch…  _

...And then he remembered how gross that would be.

“Rice is a completely traditional breakfast! God. That boy is  _ so  _ selfish at a time like this.” Koizumi groaned, before handing the leash over to Pekoyama, yanking the gem. He  _ really  _ hated this harness. “You don’t need to be ordered around like that. I’ll deal with this.”

With that, Koizumi quickly and hastily grabbed a slice of toast from the breakfast buffet, and left the hotel restaurant.

…Leaving Citrine with Pekoyama.

Silence.

Pekoyama awkwardly fiddled with the leash handle, averting her eyes from Citrine. Citrine did the same.

...Mainly because he’s never  _ talked  _ to Pekoyama really, aside from meeting her. He barely saw her talk to other people that weren’t Koizumi and Kuzuryuu, aside from the trial. Citrine was actually shocked to hear that she talked to Saionji at the party.

The party…

Citrine pouted slightly, reminding himself of what happened. What he let happen.

If only he was smarter, if was wiser, if he the gift of future sight--

\--And he was now feeling a dark malicious aura, almost like a predator was watching his every move. Citrine tensed up.

He glanced upwards at Pekoyama.

Her piercing red eyes were staring at him. Despite her delicate smile… she looked  _ extremely  _ menacing and malicious. Citrine was already terrified of her, the expression on her face was downright  _ bone chilling.  _

Pekoyama squeaked in embarrassment. “Ah! I’m sorry.” She paused. “You’re pouting… reminds me of the things I had to throw away.”

“Excuse me?” She was staring at him like…  _ that _ because she was… jealous?

“...Fluffiness.”

“Fluffiness…?” Citrine repeated.

Pekoyama sat down in a chair. “Things that are warm, fluffy and soft… the cat that came to visit me at the dojo, my childhood friend’s dog, and even the finch I had as a pet…”

“I remind you of an animal?” Citrine found that almost  _ more  _ insulting than being leashed and without his limb enhancers. 

Pekoyama blushed. “...Your hair does at least.” She paused. “Mioda was right, it  _ does  _ look like a hedgehog… but softer. But, because you are so similar to soft things like that… you can probably sense my menacing presence, and have the urge to run away from me. I just… want to touch soft things.” She then covered her mouth and blushed. “I just want to pet kittens with soft fur, and birds with soft feathers with my heart’s content…”

Citrine sighed, rubbing his nose. “I- I see… that must be really painful, Pekoyama.” He paused. “If you are tempted to pat me on the head, to emulate petting a ‘kit-ten’,” Citrine spoke, pronouncing the word kitten in segments, “...I give you consent to do so.”

“Really!?” Pekoyama squee-d suddenly, looking genuinely happy, before pausing to cover her mouth in embarrassment. “Um… I mean, thank you. You are much too kind, Citrine.”

And--

\-- _ Pet. _

_ \--Pet? _

Citrine wasn’t sure how to describe Pekoyama’s head patting skills. It was both rough yet… there was a genuine attempt to be  _ soft.  _ It was still demeaning but… at least Pekoyama was enjoying herself.

“Hair is quite soft, thank you.” Pekoyama thanked, removing her hand. “...I would say it is more reminiscent of a kitten's fur, however. In fact, it reminds me of the cat that would stay around my home in Chiba...”

_ Chiba. Didn’t Koizumi stay there? Or at least lived there. _

“You know, Pekoyama, Koizumi lived in Chiba too.”

Pekoyama paused, or rather, froze. “Oh, uh, does she? I wasn’t aware.”

Citrine nodded. “Mhm. She was telling me about it in the Seaside House on the Second Island.” He paused. “Koizumi told how the Seaside House reminded her of her childhood… I guess in that regard, I’m jealous.”

“Aha, I guess I will have to talk to her about living in Chiba.” Pekoyama paused. “But what do you mean by that? About you being… jealous?”

Citrine sighed, sitting on the ground. “...’Cause there’s no place on Jabberwock that’s like my home.” He paused. “My home being… Homeworld.”

“A home named Homeworld… how fitting.” Pekoyama mumbled under her breath. “But I can’t even begin to imagine that, along with your first friend betraying you.”

“Nagito didn’t betray me.”

Pekoyama nodded. “You’re right.” She paused. “Under technicality, he betrayed everyone.”

“He didn’t betray anyone!” Citrine corrected. “He just… made a bad decision. That I should’ve stopped, and I… and I do feel a bit hurt by what he said, but I…”

Citrine bit his lip. He was  _ almost  _ tempted to say that he was the one betraying people. If anything,  _ he  _ should be the one locked in the Old Lodge. At least Nagito knew how human culture worked.

Or that since Citrine was more else acting Nagito’s tool, to get him the irons and deliver the letter, he should be the one getting punished.

“But you…?”

“It’s nothing.” Citrine answered. “It’s just something you wouldn’t understand.”

With that, Koizumi entered the restaurant.

“Jeez…” Koizumi groaned. “I never want to enlist the help of Souda again. He  _ broke  _ Komaeda’s nose. And tried to hide it. God.”

Pekoyama stood. “I knew something was strange when his nose seemed crooked.” She paused, handing the redhead Citrine’s leash. “...And why his hair was wet.”

“His concussion was pretty bad.” Koizumi said suddenly. “It seems Tsumiki might have to deal with it all day. So… please watch over her, ok?”

Pekoyama nodded. “Of course.” The swordswoman then left the restaurant, walking down the stairs. 

Citrine was left in silence.

Nagito’s nose was broken? He had a  _ concussion?  _ Neither of those sounded good. And the fact that he was all alone… well, at least Nagito had Tsumiki. Temporarily.

Citrine was almost  _ jealous  _ of the nurse.

Koizumi groaned, suddenly. “Well, if everyone is on the second island… it wouldn’t hurt to go over to the second island, would it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pekoyama is second best girl after Saionji and Mioda. Dont @ me


	30. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 6)

##  Remaining Students: 14

##  SECOND ISLAND

“Ah, Citrine. Stay there…” Koizumi said, as they walked past the library. She tied the leash to a pole, before standing back. “Yeah… right there...”

Citrine blinked, trying to tug away, with little success. “...Hm?”

Koizumi smiled softly, bringing her camera up and aiming it. “Okay, say  _ ‘cheese’!” _ She said cheerfully, with a subtle giggle. “...Just kidding.”

“Wh--”

_...Click! _

The shutter just went click... Koizumi probably wanted to take a picture of the gem. However, the flash made him blink widely, his vision going black for a moment. Homeworld did not have such…  _ flashy  _ technology like this. No less something as  _ archaic  _ as it.

Although it  _ did  _ exist in the culture, that was eons ago, way before even the citrine strand of quartz was even first  _ produced. _

As his visions faded back, he glanced at Koizumi, who was examining her camera.

Koizumi lowered the camera. “Well, I guess this is good enough.” She smiled, still looking at her camera. “But that sure is a cat-like face.”

“Cat-like face...?” Citrine repeated. “That's only because you took my picture so  _ suddenly.” _

“Y’know, your face is constantly like…” Koizumi pointed her index finger at the corners of her mouth, pushing it up, making her face look like a  _ ‘:3’ _ . “Like that, y’know? But, um, just so you know… it's not like I want a picture of you or anything. I swear to every god who's listening that that's true.” She paused, untying Citrine’s leash from the pole. “This… is just a record.”

Citrine groaned, as Koizumi began to pull him along the Second Island streat. “Y-you don't have to go  _ that  _ far…” He sighed. “But what kind of record?”

“A record is just a record. I want a record that right now, we're all living together in this place… that people lived here. We're…” Koizumi trailed off. “Living together. It's pretty simple… but in this kind of situation, it's easy for us to forget that, you know?” She explained, her voice sounding more somber than usual. “So I decided to make a record of everyone each day so we won't forget. That's pretty much the only thing I  _ can  _ do right now.”

Citrine nodded. He wondered if she had any pictures of Nagito. But… it’s not like Citrine  _ cared  _ or anything. 

“I see... that's a good idea…” Citrine responded, awkward. The gem seriously wouldn't have thought to do something like that... Koizumi seems like a pretty solid person, despite her current status of  _ ‘being Citrine political prison guard’ _ .

Koizumi gronaed. “But… taking pictures of guys isn't much fun, so I guess it'll be fine if I only do that once every three days…”

Citrine rolled his eyes. “...You're already contradicting what you just said. Well, aren't you ‘commendable’?” The gem groaned. “It's so ‘swag’ that your priorities are in check.”

“What does that mean...?” Koizumi mumbled out, stunned.

_ Hm...? _

She blushed. “But, um… more importantly, we've got this blue sea and white beach, but those horrid stuffed animals just ruin it. No matter how beautiful the scenery is, if the subject's face doesn't stand out…” She paused. “Ah, I know. I might ask everyone to capture Monokuma. I can take pictures of you or Monomi just fine, but he sees what I'm trying to do every time. One day, I'll definitely capture him with my viewfinder, and I'll be world famous for landing such a huge scoop.” 

Citrine groaned, being pulled along.

“We should go check out the beach.” She said quickly.

With her controlling so much of the conversation, Koizumi suddenly changed the subject and walked towards the beach.

_ Was she angry or something...? Did I say something weird...? This is bad, I have no idea what's going on… _

##  CHANDLER BEACH

“Zzzz…” Snoring. That was the first thing Citrine heard when they entered the park.

“Zzzzzzz…”

Nanami. Lounging against the wall of the Seaside house, completely asleep and snoring quite loudly.

Koizumi tilted her head, dumbfounded on how… a girl like Nanami could fall asleep at a time like this. “Is she awake? Is she asleep? Do I dare check?”

Plus, Nanami was still  _ standing  _ while asleep. Citrine was almost  _ amazed  _ how someone could do that. Mainly because he could never, but then again, Citrine usually fell asleep on floors and now, in bathtubs.

“Zzzzzzz…” Nanami continued to snore.

Koizumi slowly crept to the girl, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, Nana-”

Nanami snapped awake. “Do not touch me.” She paused, wiping her lip from drool, as Koizumi jolted away. “...I mean… good morning.”

Koizumi smiled awkwardly. “Um, hey, good morning Nanami. I see you're awake now.” She paused. “Citrine and I were just… looking for everyone else on Jabberwock, and, uh… I’m sorry for touching you.”

Nanami stretched her arm. “‘S ok. But now I want to get something to drink now that I’m awake…” She glanced at the two. “I think. Since the Seaside House is just next door… do you guys wanna too?”

Koizumi shrugged, walking in through the back entrance. “Might as well.”

##  SEASIDE HOUSE

Watching Nanami fall asleep while she drank a ‘bo-ba’ tea was… worrying to see. 

What if she choked on the black little orbs at the bottom of the drink…?

“Zzzz…” The gamer shook herself awake. “…Ah, sorry. I fell asleep a little bit.”

Koizumi groaned. “Sleeping while standing. That takes skill.”

“Are you not getting enough sleep or something?” Citrine tilted his head at her.

Nanami hummed, sipping her drink. “Hmmm… well, sometimes, when I really get into a game, I forget to sleep.” She paused. “From time to time I even forget to breathe.”

“That’s dangerous!” Citrine squeaked. 

Nanami rubbed her eyes. “...But, yes, lately, I’ve also been having bad dreams. I had one just now, and got a little scared.”

Koizumi placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, empathetically, with a gentle smile on her face. “Um, mind if you tell us what it was about?”

Nanami bit her lip, thinking. “Um… it was a dream about ‘Another Episode’.”

Another… episode? Is that… ‘Another Episode’ a game? What the hell kind of game is it? Well, Citrine assumed that it was a videogame, but he couldn’t imagine how a  _ videogame  _ could be scary.

“I wasn’t on Jabberwock… but a dark, scary city, and by myself. There were thousands of Monokuma, and they all really wanted to fight me.” Nanami explained, her voice shaky. She seemed… pretty messed up over that. “I think I started having this dream after we were suddenly transported to this island. I mean… This situation we’re in… it’s like a level out of some absurdist action game, isn’t it? We might all turn into sheep at some point, too.” Citrine has had some weird dreams, recently, so he couldn’t imagine how terrifying it would be to get them constantly.

Koizumi smiled. “You… really do love video games, don’t you, Nanami?”

Citrine should… probably research into videogames.

Nanami nodded. “Hmmm… Maybe it’s better to say games are my life… or maybe life itself is a game? But…” She trailed off, her expression somber. “That’s exactly why we mustn’t go on with that mutual killing. A game that isn’t fun isn’t really a game, you see. Besides, a game you get nothing out of whether you win or lose is meaningless.”

Koizumi smiled. “…Wise words.”

“Not all games have happy endings, but you should always be left with something meaningful after you beat a game.” Nanami explained, swirling the straw in her drink. “There are absurdly difficult games out there, but they’re fun in their own special way. What’s fun about them is that if you work hard and put in the effort, you end up with a real sense of accomplishment when you finally beat them.”

If Nagito was here, he would probably congratulate her on her talent, and then berate himself. Something like… _ ‘Heh… She really is a ‘Super High school Level Gamer’… If it were me, I’d probably just give up straight away.’ _

Citrine squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn’t think about that.

“But I think my favorite genre is RPGs or FPSs… I think I like any gun games in general though.” Nanami rubbed her eyes. “But… to tell you the truth, there are some games I’m  _ not  _ very good at.”

Citrine raised his eyebrow. “Oh? What kind?”

Nanami sighed. “...Dating sims.” She explained, sounding embarrassed.

Dating… sims? What the hell is a dating sim?

“I don’t know how to talk to people at all, and dating sims is all about  _ talking.  _ When I had to play them, I would just get my sister to play it for me.”

“You have a sister?” Koizumi asked.

Citrine assumed a sister was… related to that ‘mom’ thing.

Nanami nodded. “She’s my older sister, by a year.” She paused. “She’s way more outgoing than me.”

“I see…” Koizumi hummed. “Fuyu-chan is in a similar situation to that. His sister--” She paused. “Well, only people in the family think this, but many of them think Natsuhime is more deserving of being the SHSL Yakuza, something about her being a reincarnation of Fuyu-chan’s uncle, or something.”

Nanami looked uncomfortable at the mention of Kuzuryuu’s ‘sister’ thing. “I see… she, uh, sounds nice…”

Koizumi laughed. “Well, she’s a bit stuck up and rude, but she’s a nice girl deep down.” She paused. “Thinking about her… I hope she’s ok. I hate to have just  _ accidentally  _ left her alone at the Kuzuryuu estate.”

“I… hope she’s ok too.” Nanami responded awkwardly. 

Citrine groaned. “I hate to interject--”

“Then don’t.” Nanami says sternly.

He was almost getting  _ exasperated  _ at this girl. “--What is a sister?”

Koizumi tilted her head. “I would assume you wouldn’t know what that is…” She paused. “A sister is like… hm. It’s kind of hard to explain.”

“A close female friend or associate, especially a female fellow member of a labor union or other organization.” Nanami quickly explained. “Or, a woman or girl in relation to other daughters and sons of her parents.”

The only thing close to that was twin gems -- completely identical gems, with the only difference being the cut of the gem. Of course, this could result in natural cluster gems, which are considered illegal in most courts.

...Mainly because it was an illegal case of fusion, which is a dicey subject on homeworld.

(Did humans have fusions?)

(Or was reproduction fusion…?)

(He would have to research this… if he were able to. Or he could ask Koizumi.)

_ Ding-dong, ding-dong. _

_ …? _

A Monokuma announcement?

Now?

The yellow monitor in the Seaside House chirped on, showing Monokuma.

Koizumi sharply groaned. “This?”

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…” _ Monokuma began.  _ “Emergency! Emergency! You bastards’ presence is urgently requested at Jabberwock Park! Hurry up! I will treat the student who arrives the fastest to my special curry rice tomorrow evening! I said, hurry up!” _

Curry… rice?

Koizumi sighed. “Curry rice, huh… feels like it’s been forever since I last had some…” She paused. “…Wait, who does he think is gonna fall for that?”

Nanami sighed, walking towards the exit. “I don’t know what he’s up to this time, but…” She paused. “It’s not like we can’t just not show up.”

Once again, off to Jabberwock Park, Citrine assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Today, I bought a citrine gem for $5 dollars. So now, I own Citrine in real life. Mwuhahahaha... (here's a twitter post I made about it https://twitter.com/dryIagoon/status/1312500835553693699?s=20)
> 
> Also, next motive, soon... with a twist.


	31. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Typical Saionji antics

## FIRST ISLAND

Immediately, the first person Citrine and Koizumi saw was Tsumiki… who had seemingly fallen over again. And… of course, Saionji was helping her up.

“What are you… doing, Tsumiki?” Citrine groans. He was almost _jealous_ at how clumsy the nurse was, which was a pretty rare sight on Homeworld (aside from gems whose placements were on their thighs… or god forbid, their feet). 

Tsumiki sniffled. “… I’m sorry for being so slow… I was heading to the park straight away…!” She whimpered. 

Saionji glared at the gem. “She’s not being late on _purpose!”_ She snapped. “She tried to leave my cottage immediately after the announcement came on, but…” Saionji paused. “You should consider _suicide_ just for being so insensitive to her.”

Citrine ignored that, like every other death threat Saionji says to him.

“D- don’t do that, Citrine-kun!” Tsumiki stood immediately, rubbing her eyes. “Waaaaaaah… but I-... I fell down again, tripping over my own two feet…!” She sobbed, sniffling. “I know everyone hates me because I keep making these excuses…” The nurse looked down at Saionji. “I… if I have time to make excuses, we should use it to hurry up…!”

With that, the two girls ran off.

They were… awfully close, weren’t they? And…

Really _weird_ too. Or maybe girls in general were weird.

Koizumi sighed. “So she fell down again… there’s something really… pitiful… about her, isn’t there?” She grumbled under her breath. “She lacks that… one-two step that gives women like Peko or Owari durability, y’know.”

“...A one-two step? What?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Koizumi sighs. “We should just get to Jabberwock Park.”

## JABBERWOCK PARK

First person Citrine saw was Owari who was… clearly excited. At least _someone_ was happy on this horrible island. Now, if everything could go back before that horrid trial, when Citrine had his limb enhancers and was still _Hinata,_ maybe he could be _marginally_ happy on this horrid island.

(And also having Togami and Hanamura alive, and having Nagito not locked up, and maybe being home, and…)

(He was getting too deep in this fantasy of his.)

“Woo! I got here first! That curry rice is all mine!” The gymnast cheered. Which actually made sense to Citrine. That Owari girl _did_ really love food, at least Citrine assumed a ‘curry’ was a food… but...

...But that meant that someone did fall for it. Ah, well, it was just one person-

“I am most curious to see what type of curry rice it’s going to be!” Sonia entered the park, also clearly excited for the ‘curry’.

_She fell for it too?!_

Mioda entered the park with Nanami, stretching her arms out as she waltzed into the park. “Anyone know the scientific term for how you suddenly start feeling hungry when you hear the words ‘curry rice’?!”

_Not Mioda…!_

“Why are you morons getting so excited over this…? You’re giving me a headache.” Kuzuryuu groaned, walking in as well, quickly standing near Koizumi. Citrine almost _forgot_ that the two were dating. Which also meant Citrine was going to be ‘third wheeling’ for the two now. He shook his head. “Oi, where are you, Monokuma?! Come out, right now!”

“Sure, sure! Sorry to have kept you waiting! It’s a _magical miracle_ you lasted that long!”

Monokuma popped onto the stage in the park, twirling around with an… _awful_ smelling plate of… _something._ Before throwing it away immediately, which probably meant the ‘curry’ was horrible smelling to even _Monokuma._

Owari pointed at Monokuma, confident. “Hey, Monokuma! I was the first one here! I claim that curry for myself!”

Monokuma giggled, looking at Owari. “Calm down, calm down. You will be treated to Monokuma’s special Monokuma Curry tomorrow evening, as promised.”

“M… Monokuma Curry…?” Mioda repeated, giving an exaggerated expression of disgust. 

Monokuma giggled. “It’s a _super-delicious_ curry made with long pork, wilting vegetables and a mysterious rice brand!

‘Delicious’ isn’t exactly the first word that the ingredient list calls to mind… although, Citrine’s never _eaten_ curry before -- or eaten _food_ in general.

But it’s… still… so _disgusting._

“It’s gonna be totally fine! Making curry taste bad requires some _serious_ skill!” Mioda argued. “Oh, but, I guess if you put stuff like iced coffee and sea cucumbers, it’d give most of us food poisoning...”

Tanaka, who had entered as well, sighing. “There is wisdom in your words… but we are wasting our time. Monokuma. You will explain why you have called us here.” A pause, probably for more of his… _theatrics._ “But know this… I am the man who would be king. If you bore me… my Four Dark Deva’s shall dine on _bear_ tonight!”

Monokuma tilted his head, trying to be cute. It… wasn’t successful. “Oh? Have you still not noticed? The reason I brought you here… should be obvious if you look around the park.”

What?

_Notice? I don’t see anything suspicious._

Mioda bounded over to a… strange monitor by the stage, now noticeable to Citrine. “Oh? Oh? What does Ibuki spot over there?! Ibuki sees something that looks like a television!” She giggled.

Tsumiki whimpered. “U… um… there seems to be a television screen over there…” She glanced down to Saionji, who was holding the nurses hand. “Um, Hiyoko-chan, what do you think that is…?”

“I dunno…” She mumbled back, frowning. “That Monokuma… what is he planning this time?”

Nanami’s eyes sparkled, which was unusual to see from her. She was always so… well, _Nanami._ “Could that be…? Is it…? I think it is…!”

Citrine was confused at what he was looking at. It was a vaguely TV-ish machine, similar to the various monitors hanging all over the island. But also… _large_ . Which wasn’t all that special, everything was now _much_ larger to Citrine now.

“Ah! That’s an arcade cabinet, isn’t it?” Nanami squeaked, looking heated and extremely excited. 

Monokuma nodded. “Upupu… that’s absolutely correct! That is to say, I would like to start the period of recreational time you bastards have been waiting for!”

“Don’t tell me… you’re going to make us play a video-” Citrine groaned, before Nanami cut him off.

“Hey, what’s on it?! What games are on it?!” Nanami asked, _very_ extremely excited, her small body _shaking._ Well, small as she was _close_ in height to Citrine. Which meant… _her larger_ body shook.

Eugh. Whatever. What matters is that she _really_ took the bait. That much excitement just _isn’t_ natural.

“There’s just one game installed, but… it’s a jewel of a game.” Monokuma nodded, smiling. “I mean, it’s a game I made on my very own!”

Citrine groaned. “You made a game? Please excuse us for not looking forward to it.”

Monokuma shook his head. “No, no, no. This is far better than some silly amateur indie game…” Monokuma paused. “I made a sequel to a certain legendary game! It’s been waiting for one for so long!” 

“A sequel to a what? Half-Life? Dragon Grandpa? F-Zero? Megaman X? Portal?” Nanami continued to ask, really excited. “Are you releasing SMTV early!?”

“Let me announce it formally!” The screen behind Monokuma lit up with a logo -- written in a fancy yet eligible font. Citrine managed to read the font when he squinted his eyes.

###  **新** **  
** **トワイライト** **  
** **シンドローム** **  
** **殺人** **  
** **ミステリー**

“Ta-daaah! Its name is, ‘Shin Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery’!”

Saionji groaned. _“Really?_ That sounds _soooooo_ lame! I think games with, like, an attorney who solves mysteries or where you roller skate and spray graffiti are so much better!” She paused. “How dumb and cringe…”

Nanami, on the other hand, squeaked, very excited. “Twilight Syndrome… an adventure game series, first published in 1996. Its story revolves around a group of high school girls investigating the veracity of various urban legends…” She paused. “It’s also known for its unique first person pov’s, in which the characters can move freely. It’s very similar to Shin Megami Tensei.”

Nidai groaned. “Video games are for weaklings! I have no interest in them! Besides…” He paused. “Aren’t they useless?”

“Video games aren’t useless! Dont’cha know even the _Louvre_ considers them as an artform?” Chiaki immediately argued.

“But, aren’t adventure games boring? They’re a pain in the butt!”

“Your negativity about adventure games is quite understandable, you know…” Monokuma admitted, looking depressed. “I mean, with the budget we get, there’s not much we can do!”

All of the excitement that was exuding off of Nanami seemingly washed away with that. She sighed. “I was a fan of that series. Now I feel it’s gotten… sullied.” She paused. “Such an epic fail…”

“Your face should be sullied! Sullied by tears of joy!” Monokuma snapped at the gamer, which didn’t affect the girl. “I am shining a new light on this forgotten title!”

Citrine groaned. He was honestly tired of this bear. “So what’s the meaning of this game of yours?”

“…Hm?”

“There’s no way you just want us to enjoy a game.” Citrine stated firmly, his arms crossing. “So what’s the catch?”

Monokuma giggled, making an _upupupu_ noise. “Very perceptive. That’s right! This game is you bastards’ next motive! A motive to make you bastards kill one of your classmates! I mean, unless someone does something soon, I’m going to get _very_ bored!”

_This game is a… motive?_

But… weren’t games recreational? Why would a game drive someone to kill…?

“You see, this game’s theme is _‘the missing link’.”_ Monokuma explained. “Y'know, that old mystery trope? Hidden connections and such.”

Mioda’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean by that?”

Monokuma nodded. “If you’re curious… just play the game!”

“…O…” Tsumiki mumbled. “...Okay…”

Mioda ran in front of Tsumiki. “No, you can’t! Refuse it! This has _got_ to be a trap! If this game’s a motive, then all we gotta do to win is not play!”

“GAHAHAHA! That’s right!” Nidai cackled. “That’s some superb logic you have there!”

Citrine nodded. “How about that, Monokuma?” He chirped. 

Monokuma groaned. “I see… so _that’s_ your plan. But, are you sure it’s going to work? Having a motive means fortifying one’s resolve.” The bear explained, sounding way too intelligent. A human who has found their resolve, and a human who hasn’t… I don’t have to tell you who’s the strong one and who’s the weak one, do I?

“…W… what do you mean?”

“Let me give you an example: suppose someone sneakily plays this game, and decides to go and kill someone else. Getting ahead of the pack can win you the battle…” Monokuma paused, “and in this case can save your life!”

“W… what the hell?!” Souda squawked.

“You bastards are all each other’s enemies, aren’t you? Are you sure you want to give your enemy an advantage?” Monokuma cackled, almost trying to egg the group on. “I suggest you give this proper consideration, and if you still decide to ignore this game… well, do as you please.”

The bear gave one last cackle, waving his arm.

“See ya later! Bye-yonara!”

_What the hell was that…?!_

Once the bear was gone, everyone was silent. No one moved a muscle. The air was deathly cold. With all this… _horrible stuff happening…_ Citrine almost felt the tension squeeze him, as if all the air was quickly escaping his body -- his torso being pressed together --

He couldn’t stay silent anymore, or else he would pop like he did a few days ago. “Um… what’re we gonna do?” The gem mumbled, rubbing his nose.

“How should I know…? This is all just so messed up…”

Nanami crossed her arms. “In any case, it is clearly dangerous to thoughtlessly play this game. That much is unmistakable.”

“T… that’s right…” Sonia mumbled. “We should probably wait a little while and see if something happens.”

Saionji tilted her head. “But… wouldn’t it be really bad if someone really does decide to sneakily play the game while we’re _‘waiting’?”_ She paused. “That _‘someone’_ is going to get a motive. They’ll become a _hunter_ and the rest of us will be nothing but helpless _prey.”_

Citrine glared at the tiny girl, horrified with what she was saying. “H… how can you think that way…?!”

“…She’s absolutely right, though, isn’t she? Dying just means you _lost.”_ The Yakuza explained. “And so, if you want to win the only way is to kill. Don’t worry… I’ll never gonna end up as pitiful as Togami and Hanamura did.” Kuzuryuu spat out those words, and walked away from the park.

Silence.

Koizumi swallowed. “B… but… there is a little bit of sense in what he said, isn’t there…?”

Saionji glared. “What the hell are you saying? Do you want to kill someone yourself?”

“Of course I don’t!” Koizumi argued. “I meant that if we don’t know what the motive is, _we can’t protect ourselves!_ But…”

Citrine breathed, mumbling. “There’s… something to that, but…”

“That has nothing to do with it.” Nanami said firmly.

_What?_

Mioda nodded. “She’s right. The motive isn’t important. Whether we play the game or not, we can’t have any more mutual killing. I…” She paused. “Ibuki will never stand for any more mutual killing.”

_Ding-dong, ding-dong_.

The monitor above the stage jolted on, Monokuma being recorded. Citrine guessed that this was the nightly announcement.

_“Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”_ Monokuma spoke. _“It is now 10pm. Please rest peacefully, along with the soothing sound of the waves. Well then, pleasant dreams. Goodnight…”_

Citrine hadn’t even noticed how late it had gotten, he was so wrapped up in this horrible situation he hadn’t even noticed the colors change in the sky.

“It’s gotten late… it would be best if we disperse for the night.” Sonia swallowed. “I need to think about it on my own for a while… I’ve no clue what’s the right thing to do… but, I’m not going to kill anyone, even if I play the game. I mean, I’ll never…”

“M… me too, Miss Sonia…! I’d never be able to…!” Souda immediately added, nodded.

Mioda sighed. “Then… let’s promise not to play that game. We won’t. We simply can’t.” She mumbled.

The group stood in silence, looking at each other, before nodding (with the only exception being Koizumi, who simply was frozen in place).

Koizumi fumbled with the leash handle, which thankfully didn’t bother Citrine. “Well, let’s go. See y'all tomorrow…”

They all started walking back toward the cottages, lost in thought… Koizumi stood still, her hand still holding onto Citrine’s leash, as Mioda stood in silence too, her breath unusually quiet as well.

“But, something’s bothering Ibuki.…”

That was… unexpected. Citrine was used to hearing her say what’s on her mind, but, she was always so… confident about it. 

She’d never stand for mutual killing… well, it’s not like she can’t have her own opinion or anything. Although, murder isn’t exactly an _opinion…_ it's a cruel action. So morally abhorrent… and it was abhorrent to help it, too.

(But, that would mean Nagito is…)

(Nevermind.)

“Nyaaaaaaawn…!” Mioda yawned suddenly, stretching her arm. “Ah… Ibuki’s gotten so tired. Ibuki is going back.”

_…I just can’t read her at all._

But, a motive… to make someone kill…

Should they all just ignore it, or should they play a dangerous game so they can protect everyone…? How the hell could he _ever_ decide? There’s no way to know what’s right and what’s wrong on this mad island.

He could never… he could never begin to think on what to do.

Maybe if he had his limb enhancers, or if he had Nagito to help him, he was… he was useless at figuring stuff like this out.

Koizumi didn’t move, her body still.

“Um, Koizumi… shouldn’t we--”

Koizumi inhaled, as she watched Mioda leave the park completely, her eyes shut. “...I think it would be best if someone played the game.”

“But we just _promised-”_

Koizumi nodded. “I know. I know we did, _I know I did,_ but I…” She paused. “I know that as long as someone doesn’t play it, I know nothing will happen, but I…”

Silence.

“As the group's leader, I’m going to take the bullet and play this dumb game.” Koizumi said firmly. “I need to… I need to prove it's nothing.”

She glanced at the cabinet.

Citrine swallowed. He hated the implications of her glancing at the cabinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem Boy should actually be renamed to "Citrine's antics with vaguely evil people (also Mioda is there)"


	32. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned pedophilia, death

## Remaining Students: 14

“…I’m here.” Koizumi said, as she moved toward the cabinet, pulling Citrine. “I’m alive,” She mumbles out, standing in front of it. “And I’m ok… I have my friend with me, and it’ll be ok… if it seems to be getting too dangerous, I can always stop playing…” She breathed, pulling in the chair that Citrine now noticed. “So… let’s try this thing.” She sat down.

Silence.

“I’m only going to play… for a little bit.” Koizumi repeated. 

Citrine rolled his eyes. “Should I sit on your lap, or something? I can barely see the screen.”

“I’m not your mom, Citrine. That’s gross.”

Citrine groaned. “You’re the one playing the murder game!”

“It’s not a murder game!”

Then, the monitor lighted up automatically.

Koizumi stood up, grabbing the simple controller -- two red buttons with a diagonal pad next to it.

_Attention!_

_The events, characters and organizations depicted in this videogame are non-fictitious._

_Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual entities, is entirely deliberate._

Immediately, the title screen came on. 

“That’s… a bizarrely old-school atmosphere.” Koizumi mumbled out awkwardly. “Is Monokuma’s controller surprisingly old? And look, he forgot to add the _‘Shin’_ in the title screen, how lazy…” The photographer groaned, looking at Citrine, in the eyes. “Whatever. I should just begin. All I have to do is press the start button, right?”

“I’ve never played a video game before. I don’t know.”

“...I should just expect that response by now.”

Koizumi pressed the red button, which was squeaky.

## SHIN TWILIGHT SYNDROME MURDER MYSTERY

## DAY - 2. ⅜ MOON

### 1F - WEST  
  


It was a first person perspective, in a featureless building. Although, despite being featureless, it _looked_ like a school building.

A black text box chirped up, dialogue appearing on in.

Text immediately chirped on the screen after that.

> **男の子A** \- ああ、くそー。時間が気づかなかったので、今は会議に遅れています...
> 
> たぶんみんなが私を待っています...私が遅れると彼らはとても怒ります。

Citrine tilted his head, as Koizumi hesitated to continue. 

“What does that say?” Citrine asked.

Koizumi inhaled. “We’re playing as a character named ‘Boy A’.” She paused. “Um… and it says… _‘Oh shit. I'm late for the meeting now, because I didn't notice the time …’_ and then… _‘Maybe everyone is waiting for me ... they get very angry when I'm late.’.”_

She fidgeted her finger on the red button, pressing continue.

> **男の子A** \- 待ち合わせ場所に行かなくちゃ…

“And now this Boy A is talking about a meeting spot… but it doesn’t even mention the location of.” Koizumi groaned.

“This looks like a school… maybe check upstairs?” Citrine suggested. 

Koizumi nodded, controlling Boy-A to find the stairs. Immediately, when she tried to press onwards at the stairs, a text box chirped.

> **男の子A** \- いいえ、いいえ...私は2階で何もすることがありません。 **クラス1-A** に到達する必要があります...

“Class 1-A?” Koizumi read, leaving Citrine in the dark on what was happening. “Hmm… I see.”

With that, she controlled Boy-A around the school, till she stopped upon a door with a pixelated sign.

_1-A._

“This must be it.” Koizumi said, looking down at Citrine. 

_Click._

There were three people in the class. Four girls, with barely recognizable appearances, and a boy.

> **女の子 C** \- ああ、ついに... あなたはとても遅いです！なんでそんな怠け者なの！？

Citrine was getting better at this ‘translating’ thing.

> _Oh, finally… you are so slow! Why are you so lazy!?_

_Click._

> **女の子 D** \- キャハハハ! そんなに意地悪しないでください！
> 
> _Kyahahaha! Don’t be so mean!_

Koizumi clicked the button again. _Click._

> **女の子 E** \- 姉に耳を傾ける. 今.
> 
> _Listen to my sister. Now._

Koizumi pressed down on the button again.

_Click._

> **男の子A** \- ああ、ごめんなさい。
> 
> _Ah, I’m sorry._

Boy-A seemed… nice.

_Click._

> **女の子G** \- ばか。
> 
> _Idiot._
> 
> **男の子A** \- 申し訳ありません。私のようなゴミは時々非常に遅くなることがあります...
> 
> _I'm sorry. Garbage like me can sometimes be very slow..._

Citrine raised his eyebrow. That… tone of voice… well, tone of text, really…

...Sounded familiar to Citrine.

> **男の子B** \- 大丈夫、私たちの誰もが怒っているとは思わない... オホホホ...

Oh-ho-ho…? That was...

“They all seem like friends…” Koizumi commented. “Like good friends.” She paused. “Um… I’ll give you my thoughts once the game is over.”

Citrine was now at the point where he didn’t need to translate the text.

> **Girl C** \- Whatever... hurry up.

Koizumi clicked the red button on the controller, making Boy-A move forward to the group. 

> **Boy A** \- Um… so what’s up?
> 
> **Girl E** \- What’s up… um, well, it’s today’s newspaper.
> 
> **Girl D** \- Yeah…
> 
> **Boy A** \- Huh? Today’s paper?
> 
> **Girl G** \- I see that Boy A is as slow as ever…. I’m talking about the evening edition.

The screen jostled for a moment, as the portrait for Girl D grew closer to the screen, along with a pixel art of one of the girls handing Koizumi -- well, Boy A, a paper.

> **Girl D** \- Here it is! Ta-daaa!

The screen jostled again, as the portrait went back to its normal position on the screen, and the pixel art faden away.

> **Girl E** \- ...Well, let’s see what it says.

The screen changed to a newspaper clipping. The text was barely legible, although thankfully, blue text appeared on the screen as well.

_On July 8th, around 6 o’ clock in the morning, a custodian who arrived at work for H**** P*** Academy discovered a collapsed girl in the second floor music room._

_The girl had been hit violently on the head with a blunt object, and was already dead when discovered._

_After investigating the scene, police concluded that the culprit broke a window in order to escape. Currently, police also believe that the culprit to be an outsider who sneaked into the school._

The screen went back to the original formatting, now tinted red, as the expressions in the barely recognizable portraits looked grim and upset.

> **Boy A** \- …
> 
> **Boy B** \- I can’t believe it… I can’t believe it actually got into the papers….
> 
> **Girl E** \- “An outsider who sneaked into the school”... it’s just as I thought. It must’ve been some pervert who broke in. But that’s the only thing it could be. Like… look at the circumstances… there were stolen swimsuits too, I think…

Koizumi paused for a moment, letting her hands fall into her face. “What the _fuck,”_ She hissed, trying to collect her bearings. “What the _fuck_ is this game…”

Citrine swallowed. “Let’s press on until we’re done.”

The photographer nodded, clicking the button again.

_Click._

> **Girl D** \- Cyaaa! A sicko pedophile pervert! How scary!
> 
> Breaking into the school to steal swimsuits, killing a teenage girl who got in the way, and escaping through a window…
> 
> Ukyaaaaaa! If things had gone differently, it could’ve been any of us…!
> 
> **Boy B** \- Hey, I’m wondering… are we doing the right thing? _We_ found the body first… but we’re keeping it a secret…
> 
> **Girl G** \- Who cares if we found it first? It’s nothing to worry about. It’s not like any of us are guilty, or something.
> 
> **Girl E** \- Yeah… all we did was not report a dead body we found. It’s not such a bad crime.

“But it is!” Koizumi grumbled. “I swear to god, this Girl E is gonna get on my _nerves…”_

Citrine sighed. “She can’t hear you.”

“I know.” 

_Click._

> **Boy B** \- Bu.. but…!  
>   
> 
> 
> **Girl E** \- I know you’re a glutton for punishment, but I have no intention of getting involved with a murder investigation. I didn’t come to this amazing school just to drop out because of something like that. 
> 
> You agree, don’t you Big Sis?
> 
> **Girl D** \- Y… yeah, I guess…
> 
> **Girl C** \- Hey, you ok? You don’t sound all that sure.
> 
> **Girl D** \- Um… actually, there’s something I want to discuss with all of you…
> 
> To tell you all the truth… I took some pictures of that girl yesterday, with my flip phone…
> 
> **Girl E** \- What…!? You took pictures of the body!?
> 
> **Girl D** \- I thought cops might question us…. And that I should take some pictures, just to be sure…

The game went silent, as an option box came up.

_ASK ABOUT THE PICTURES_

_CHANGE THE SUBJECT_

Citrine watched Koizumi sit in silence, her hand hovering over the d-pad, clearly tense.

  
  


_ >> ASK ABOUT THE PICTURES _

_CHANGE THE SUBJECT_

> **Boy A** \- So… do you have those pictures with you now…?
> 
> **Girl D** \- Totes… I have them right here, yeah?
> 
> **Boy B** \- Ahhhh! Keep them away! We’re gonna get cursed, for real!
> 
> **Girl G** \- C… cursed!? What are you talking about you whore?!
> 
> **Girl E** \- You moron… there’s no such thing. That’s only a thing in video games.

It turned to a full screen graphic, drawn in much higher detail than compared to the rest of the game so far.

It was an image of a girl, presumably Girl E, snapping a flip phone in half, bits of metal and plastic crushing together.

> **Girl D** \- Hey, what are you…!
> 
> **Girl E** \- Curses like that… only exist in video games…
> 
> **Boy B** \- Kya! Now we’re _uber_ cursed…!
> 
> **Girl E** \- I told you. Curses like that only exist in video games. Those photos were sickening… I’m glad I tore that phone up. I think I may burn the remains too.
> 
> Hey, Big Sis, if you have any copies, delete them. We can buy you a new phone tomorrow.
> 
> **Girl D** \- Sure…
> 
> **Girl G** \- Huhhh? You sound desperate, Girl E.
> 
> **Girl E** \- Whatever… let’s just forget this entire thing. We didn’t see anything. That murder had… nothing to do with us. Even if we discovered the body… that’s all there is to it, I think.
> 
> So let’s just go home. It’s getting late.

The screen went black, as white text appeared, just saying _Now Loading…_

Before-

## DAY - 4. 4/8 MOON.

The point of view seemingly changed to Girl E.

> **Girl E** \- Sigh… it’s gotten so late. It takes too long to download stuff at the library… two hours for a GameGirl Vita+ game… what a slog. Oh, and everyone is gone now too, even Big Sis… it looks like I’m walking home alone today. But, now that I think of it, that _incident_ was about the same time as it is now… 

The game was silent, before Koizumi pressed the button again.

> **Girl E** \- ...Dammit! Why am I thinking of that dumb thing? I told myself I should just forget… I should just forget how that girl died!

The music that was softly humming from the machine stopped, going dead silent.

> **???** \- I will not… let you… forget…
> 
> **Girl E** \- ...Huh?
> 
> **???** \- I will not let you… forget…
> 
> **Girl E** \- Who… who is it! Where are you!?
> 
> **???** \- I will not let you forget will not let you forget will not let you forget will not let you forget…
> 
> **Girl E** \- N- no… forgive me… please...
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> **???** \- Never…
> 
> Nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

The screen suddenly became a bright crimson, looking like dried blood, making a horrific shrieking noise.

The only text readable was black text, fuzzy and hazy, giving Citrine a headache.

##  **NEVER FORGIVE**

The screen changed again… to the POV of Girl D.

It was in front of 1-A classroom, with Girl E shivering on the ground, surrounded by the other characters.

> **Girl E** \- Big… sis…
> 
> **Girl D** \- Ah! What’s going on...?!?
> 
> **Boy A** \- It’s terrible… something terrible has happened! Uu… uuuuu!
> 
> **Boy B** \- It’s a curse… it’s totally a curse… another girl was… killed the same way…!
> 
> **Girl D** \- Another girl…? What happened…? 
> 
> **Girl G** \- In the classroom… 1-B… uu… uuuuu! It’s terrible…!

Immediately, Koizumi had Girl D run back to the classroom.

The gave a rattling noise, before--

The screen flashed an image of a dead body of a girl.

...Well, a clearly fake dead body. Plus, the blood was red… that’s totally unrealistic! Well, unrealistic for earthlings, at least.

The screen changed to a gray background with blood red text.

###  _GAME OVER_

_Dull START_

...And, with that, the game went back to the title screen.

Citrine watched the screen, standing in utter befuddlement. He glanced at the screen, before glancing at Koizumi, who was still sitting.

Koizumi’s eyes were wide… in confusion, not horror. “…Huh? That’s it?” She groaned, rubbing her head. _“That’s_ our motive? I played the game correctly… how come I got a game over screen…?”

Citrine sighed, as he watched the girl stand up. “I didn’t get it at all… but, it seems that’s all there is to this game. It started on ‘Day 2’ and then jumped straight to ‘Day 4’…” Citrine recalled, crossing his arms. “What happened to days 1 and 3? ...And what’s that ‘DULL START’ on the game over screen all about?

It was really just kind of dull… but even _Citrine_ knew that was the ending of the game, not the beginning.

Koizumi groaned. “What the hell is this... _thing?_ It’s incomprehensible…” She groaned. “How is this even a motive? I got all worked up over nothing, how cringy…” She dusted her skirt. “…Is that what people like Nanami call a _‘crappy game’...?”_

Koizumi sighed and stretched her arm. “Anyway, I don’t think there’s anything left for me to do here, so I should just go back to my cottage, I’m too tired to think...” She looked down at Citrine. “Is that ok with you?”

Citrine shrugged. “I’m fine with it.”

## KOIZUMI’S COTTAGE

The moment they returned, Koizumi collapsed on her bed. She didn’t even lock Citrine in the bathroom, or even cared if she dropped the leash handle. She just… laid there.

“Are you… ok?”

“I’m exhausted. Just exhausted.”

Citrine crawled on to the bed. “Aren’t you going to lock me in the bathroom?”

Koizumi rolled over. “You're like a little cat or a little brother. You're far from _actually_ dangerous. Compared to, like, Komaeda.” Which was a dumb comment, because Nagito _isn’t_ dangerous. “You’re like… a _non_ problem. If anything… you’re like a cute prankster.”

Citrine groaned. Helping in a murder plan, even unknowingly, wasn’t a cute problem. “I am _not_ cute. I’m dangerous.”

“Sure.” Koizumi giggled, before pausing to sit upright to rub her temples. “Jesus christ. I’m treating an alien from an entirely different planet like he’s my son. I’ve officially gone insane.”

Immediately, Citrine remembered something he… practically always thinks about.

“I… want to ask a question about Nagito.” He paused. “It’s about how you didn’t answer my question.”

Koizumi shrugged, nodding. “...Sure.”

“I’ll… repeat my question.” Citrine paused. “Why is Nagito being held in the old house?”

The photographer was silent for a moment, glancing away, before inhaling. “...I’ll answer that with a question of my own: are you aware of the **law of retaliation**?” She paused. “Tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burning for burning, wound for wound, stripe for stripe… a life for life, an eye for an eye.” Koizumi sighed. “Um… does your culture have a concept like that?”

“...Not really.” Citrine paused. “I live in an… what’s the term, matriarchy? Someone like that.”

“I see…” Koizumi paused. “It’s a cruel law, but… essentially, the law of retaliation is the principle that a person who has injured another person is to be penalized to a similar degree by the injured party. It’s a cruel law… but it exists for a reason, to uphold justice.”

Citrine tilted his head. “...How does that relate to Nagito?”

“Being held in the Old Lodge is his punishment. Where he’s being held… It's where we found Togami.” She paused, again. “What he did to Togami and Hanamura… it’s unforgivable. We can’t let him forget that he did that.”

“That’s…”

Koizumi nodded. “It’s cruel. I know that. I don’t like it just as much as you do, because I don’t necessarily think Komaeda is a bad person either, but… he still did something horrible.” She paused. “But I… I’m the biggest fan of it either. Because… revenge, vengeance, all of that... it’s too cruel. It’s not right.” The redhead laid back down, closing her eyes. “A person much wiser than me said it best: an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.” She chuckled softly. “...I guess I’m a pretty lousy yakuza, huh?”

Citrine almost forgot she was one of those. Koizumi’s like… the opposite of a criminal. She’s understanding, but still a bit stern…

...This is probably what earthlings mean by a ‘mom’.

“I’m too soft… but, I guess that’s why Fuyu-chan’s the yakuza, not me.” Koizumi joked. “I still don’t know what would happen if my family was hurt… y’know, Citrine,”

Citrine looked down at her. “...Yes?”

“Family is practically everything to some earthlings…” Koizumi mumbled. “Like most yakuza. I know for a fact Fuyu-chan would go ape if his sister was hurt… which, I understand, I would do the same if my mom was hurt, even if she’s overseas....”

“Your mom…” Citrine paused. “Y’know, you’re kind of like my mom.”

Koizumi sat up. “I am _not_ your mom, Citrine! We’re both teenagers!” She flushed, before pausing. “Well, technically I’m apparently twenty, and you’re alien so you don’t _age_ like us but… still!” 

“Regardless, about your mom…” Citrine sighed, awkwardly. “She’s overseas, so is she… gone a lot?”

“Yeah. She's overseas most of the year.” Koizumi answered somberly. “She’s not like Fuyu-chan or I. She’s… _normal,_ I guess. Despite being a war photographer.”

Citrine crossed his legs, looking at her. “Then… do you do all the housework while she's gone?” He asked, looking at her. “That’s a thing you earthlings do, right?”

“It is.” Koizumi smiled. “But… I have no choice. There's no one else who'll do it for me. But it's fine... I like my mom best when she's out taking photos. Ever since I was little...the first thing she'd do when she came home was show me all the photos she took. Photos filled with people's smiles…” Koizumi, herself, smiled, reminiscing about her mom. “I'm sure she probably took a lot of horrifying photos, too… but even so, she only showed ones where people were smiling and looked happy.”

“So that's why you like photos of people smiling.” Citrine pointed out.

Koizumi sighed. “Actually, I don't know what to do. Is it really okay for me to just keep taking photos of the world I live in...? I want to visit different worlds and take pictures of people's sparkling smiles there, just like my mom…” She paused. “But I guess life isn't so simple. I mean, if I go overseas-- my dad, Fuyu-chan, they’re gonna be all alone…”

Even though she complains about it, she's really good at taking care of people. Well, Citrine assumed, she'd have to be. Otherwise there's no way she'd be able to take so many smiling pictures.

Citrine smiled. Koizumi… was a really nice person.

“Wh-what...? Why are you staring at me like that...?” Koizumi, asked as she blushed, sitting upwards, almost like she was ready to stand up. “Anyway… you should go to bed! And make sure you do your laundry! If you can't, I guess I can help you out and stuff… I don’t even know what your socks and leotard are made of, but I’ll… just let me know right away when that happens.”

With that, Koizumi stood and picked Citrine up, scooping him under his armpits, and brought him to the bathroom.

...She then placed him on the ground.

“...’Night.”

After talking to him in a gentler tone than usual, Koizumi walked away with her head down and closed the door.

Citrine crawled in the bed… bathtub… hybrid, curling into a ball. He then, as he hazily tried to think of some way to explain what he’d just seen in that game…

...It was all nonsense. There was no explanation for any of it.

Despite the energy he had moments ago, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEEZ, Citrine, how come you get a loving mom and I dont?


	33. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: --

##  Remaining Students: 14

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”  _ Monokuma’s voice rang out, faintly from Koizumi’s room, waking Citrine up. _ “Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!” _

Koizumi groaned, entering the bathroom, rubbing her head. “I guess I should go to the restaurant…” She paused. “We… shouldn’t talk about last night. It was a waste of time. A total waste of time.”

Citrine sighed, standing up. Despite his sleeping, he didn’t feel any better. “Yeah. Sure.”

##  Hotel Courtyard

As they left Koizumi’s cottage, as had become his morning routine… and immediately ran into–

“…Aa?” Kuzuryuu squeaked, holding an envelope, Pekoyama behind him. “...Hey.”

“Huh? Fuyu-chan?” Koizumi mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

The yakuza groaned. “Feh… just my luck. The last person I wanted to see this morning.” He paused. “I don’t want to talk. I happen to be in a bad mood.”

Koizumi said, her head tilting. “Are you ok?” She paused. “You don’t seem to be heading to the restaurant… where are you going?”

Kuzuryuu inhaled sharply. “Didn’t I just say I don’t want to talk…? I’m on my way back to my cottage.” He paused, looking back at Pekoyama. “Both of you--” A glance down at Citrine.  _ “All  _ of you. Leave me alone.”

With that, Kuzuryuu pushed his way past Koizumi. “On your way back…? Back from where?” She paused. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“It’s something  _ you  _ don’t wanna get involved with, Mahiru.”

Pekoyama was silent, as she took the leash handle away from Koizumi, pulling him away.

Koizumi grabbed Kuzuryuu’s shoulders, turning him to her. “Please. You don’t have to hide this from me.” She paused. “Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Is some part of this not getting through to you?” Kuzuryuu snapped, pushing her off. “It’s some shit. I don’t want you in.”

“…You played that game, did you?” She said softly.

Kuzuryuu flushed, gripping the envelope. “W… what the…?”

This was… probably something he shouldn’t be seeing.

“Just as I thought…” Koizumi mumbled softly. “I mean, so did I and Citrine but… so that thing you’re holding,” She said sternly, pointing at the envelope. “What’s this envelope? Is there something inside?”

Kuzuryuu stepped away, holding the envelope firmly. “S… shut up! What gives you the right to interrogate me, when you played it too?!”

“She’s not interrogating anyone…!” Citrine squeaked. “It’s just…”

“What, you find me disagreeable?” Kuzuryuu hissed, looking at the trio. “Does it  _ bother  _ you that I left those idiots behind and acted on my own?” Kuzuryuu barked, his face red. :Well, what are you going to do about that? You gonna give me ‘justice’, like you did Komaeda?”

Koizumi stumbled. “Citrine… he… Fuyu-chan… I said I don’t…”

Kuzuryuu pointed a finger at Koizumi. “This is for tomorrow.” He ordered. “We’re having a beach party on Chandler Beach. Mioda is going to have fun. Got it?”

_ Mioda? _

Why was Mioda...

“What does Mioda--” Koizumi stammered.

“That bitch doesn’t matter. Ok? Got it?” He barked. “Everyone knows. They’re preparing on the second island.” Kuzuryuu finished, stomping towards his cottage. “This conversation we had… it didn’t happen, got it?”

Koizumi nodded, taking the leash handle back from Pekoyama. “I… I understand.” She mumbled. “Please… don’t do anything stupid. Please, please, don’t do what I think you’re doing.”

“I can’t make promises like that.”

“Fuyuhiko, I love you.”

Kuzuryuu was silent, opening the door, before looking back at Koizumi. “I know.”

With that, Kuzuryuu entered his cottage, Pekoyama quickly followed after, closing the door behind her.

Koizumi breathed in, before quickly breathing out. “We have to warn Mioda.” She paused, looking down at Citrine. “I love Fuyuhiko but… whatever he and Pekoyama are planning, she’s in danger.”

“Yeah…”  _ She… saved my life once, didn’t she? Mioda…  _ “We have to.” He thought for a moment.

_ A life for a life… that law of justice thing, couldn’t that be used positively, too? Mioda saved my life… so I’ll save hers. _

##  MIODA’S COTTAGE

Mioda’s cottage was nice… albeit, a bit messy. Thankfully, Mioda was home, given that she opened the door to both Koizumi and Citrine.

(What was there even to  _ read  _ on there, aside from the rules...?)

Messy with… clothing, stray video game consoles, and smelled vaguely sugary sodas.

“Good om-om-om-nomming!”

“Mioda, it’s nice to see you alive and well.” Koizumi began awkwardly, crossing her arms. “Um, have you perhaps considered spring cleaning…?”

“Nope!” Mioda chirps, who was thankfully, alive and well. “Sounds boring! Plus, I was planning on having Marshmallow-chan clean my room once he’s out of the Old Lodge. Oh, and maybe he could booby-trap my room too…”

Koizumi laughed awkwardly. “Um, anyways,” She paused. “...Are you aware of the party tomorrow?”

“The one Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu are planning?” The musician clarified. “We talked about that at the restaurant really early this morning, before you two woke up, or even before the Monokuma announcement.”

That didn’t sound  _ too  _ bad. But it was still weird Kuzuryuu announced it without Koizumi’s knowledge.

“Oh, but, originally it was going to be a girls only event. ‘Cause Sonia was heading  _ that  _ brigade, but apparently Souda was planning for his own guys only beach event.” Mioda explained. “Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama decided to combine the two events into the  _ ‘Joint Unisex Beach Collaberation Beach Party’.” _

Koizumi inhaled softly. “It’d be safer if you stayed home tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Mioda crossed her arms. “Ibuki is gonna bring the bgm! She  _ has  _ to go, y’know?”

Citrine sighed. “It might be a tad dangerous, y’know?” He piped up, realizing the gravity of the situation. “Um, remember what happened the  _ last  _ time we had a party…” Although Citrine hated thinking about it… he had somewhat of a point. 

While it  _ sounds  _ like a wise concept… as everyone could keep an eye on eachother, but…

Mioda slumped into her chair. “Ibuki assumes that’s fair enough.” She groaned, sounding a tad disappointed. “Ibuki concedes to that.”

“Alright, remember it Mioda.” Koizumi smiled, leaving the cottage, pulling along Citrine. “You’ll thank us later, ok?” 

The musician smiled. “Gotcha!” She then rubbed her temples. “Committing it to memory!”

##  Hotel Courtyard

“That’s cleared out.” Koizumi sighed. “Hopefully… everyone’s gonna be ok. Things are gonna be fine tomorrow.”

Citrine nodded, crossing his arms. “Hopefully… maybe it’s just a misunderstanding.” He paused. “Um, maybe it’s best we just… stay on guard? Make sure Mioda’s… ok.”

Koizumi nodded, rubbing her head. “That sounds… wise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but that's mainly because this is a 'calm before the storm' chapter. Please, enjoy this moment of peace before things hit the fan.


	34. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, kidnapping, deareality, repeating text

##  Remaining Students: 14

_ “Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”  _ Monokuma’s voice rang out, faintly from Koizumi’s room, waking Citrine up. “ _ Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!” _

“It’s morning…” Koizumi mumbled, entering the bathroom.

As expected, sleeping didn’t help him figure out anything about the game. He had no idea how that thing could be anyone’s motive. Or even how the game made Kuzuryuu target Mioda, but thankfully, that was smoothed over relatively quickly.

“I guess… I’ll just have to discuss it with everyone. The game, I mean.” Koizumi mumbled. “…Anyway, we should go to the restaurant.”

Citrine nodded, bolting up, letting Koizumi grab his leash.

##  Restaurant

“Good morning, Saionji.” Koizumi mumbled out, entering the hotel, the first person there being Saionji, who was watching Nanami play on the arcade cabinet.

Saionji ignored that. “I wonder why big sis Nanami never gets tired of playing the same game over and over and over.”

_ …That wasn’t a proper way to answer a greeting. _

She groaned. “I’ll never understand those stupid nerds. Not that I even want to, of course. Honestly, everyone on this island’s a huuuge weirdo.” She berated. Citrine had remembered that  _ nothing  _ Saionji said was nice. “Ah, everyone except big sis Tsumiki! When I talk to any of you, I’m always afraid your weirdness is gonna rub off on me.”

_...No self awareness at all, huh? _

“Oh…” Koizumi glanced over at Nanami, trying to ignore Saionji. Which was… honestly, understandable. “…Morning.”

Nanami nodded, pulling away from the console, sighing. “'Morning, Citrine-kun. ‘Morning Koizumi-san.”

Koizumi smiled. “Hey, you replied straight away today! That’s rare.”

“Yeah. It’s because I just finished playing. But, more importantly…” Nanami sighed, rubbing her eyes. “...I’m a little worried. Is someone bringing food to Komaeda-kun?”

“I did a couple days ago, and I know Pekoyama has too…” Koizumi answered. “I wonder… if I should go check on him later.” She stretched her arm, holding on to Citrine’s leash. “Well, I’m off to the restaurant, ok Nanami?”

The gamer shrugged, following suit.

##  HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT 

“Good morning, Mahiru.” Kuzuryuu greated, awkwardly, which was weird to see him so early at the restaurant.

Koizumi waved with a small smile.

“Oh. Good morning to the midget, too.”

Citrine rolled his eyes. “Yeah, 'Morning.”

Citrine didn’t really feel like expanding on that greeting, so he simply followed Koizumi, as she quickly filled a plate with food…

…And sat at a table by the window, where Kuzuryuu was.

Owari tilted her head, eating a meat-y… thing. “What’s up, Koizumi? Is that all you’re eating?”

“Or maybe you’re just eating too much, big sis Owari.” Saionji giggled.

“You’re chastising  _ me? _ All you eat is candy!”

Tsumiki fumbled her hands together. “Nothing’s wrong with an all-candy diet…” She mumbled. “Um, I mean, Hiyoko-chan eat four colors of fruit-flavored gummy every day! That provides all the healthy nourishment she needs, with her tiny body and all…”

“She should just eat regular fruit, y’know.” Kuzuryuu groaned.

Citrine breathed. He just can’t find a good opening to bring up that game, with Koizumi… they did tentatively agree on not playing it, and then Koizumi and Citrine went and played it anyway…

“…Hm?” Sonia tilted her head. “Um… where’s Mioda?”

Citrine looked around the restaurant, and indeed… Sonia’s right. Mioda isn’t here. That’s strange. She hasn’t missed breakfast so far…

Sonia tilted her head. “Perhaps she is feeling a little bit under the weather?”

Kuzuryuu lowered his head, awkwardly. “Could be, could be…” He paused. “But, don’t you think that maybe…”

“What are you implying?” Nanami asked, raising her eyebrow. “I just saw her outside the hotel earlier.”

“Oh, haha, you did? That’s great!” Kuzuryuu laughed, awkwardly.

Saionji looked at the gangster darkly. “Jeez! What were you thinking, you  _ dummy?  _ Were you trying to jinx it? As punishment, we’re going to push you in front of a firing squad. Plus, we’ll make you run around in a circle going  _ woof woof woof _ first.”

“You little shit… that ain't how I want to die!”

Koizumi sighed. “Nanami, what was Mioda doing outside the hotel?”

Nanami sighed, raising her hand. “She said she wanted to be alone. I did ask her to come to breakfast but she turned me down.” Kuzuryuu explained. 

“She… wants to be alone? That’s  _ totally  _ unlike her...” Kozumi repeated. She breathed in. “Um, p… perhaps she is going to play  _ that  _ game…”

Saionji glared at the photographer. “What are you saying, you stupid whore? No way annoying rainbow pig vomit like  _ Mioda  _ went to play some stupid video game! She’s nothing like that low-IQ basement dweller  _ redditor  _ over there!” Saionji was pointing at Nanami.

Silence.

“Ah.” Nanami mumbled, shrugging, staring at Saionji. “Are you talking about me?”

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. “And I’m the stupid whore, aren’t I?” She paused. “And Mioda is ‘annoying rainbow pig vomit’. Saionji, do you ever have anything  _ nice  _ to say about people that  _ aren’t  _ Tsumiki?”

“Well if you freaks were  _ normal  _ like her, then maybe.”

> ###  _ “Hey!” _

A voice echoed out from the Old Lodge. Cutting Saionji off, just in pure  _ shock.  _ That… that was a human voice...

That… that was…

The group was silent. That voice… that was  _ Nagito’s  _ voice. Echoing from the Old Lodge, clear as a bell. His voice raspy, like Citrine remembered it. Tense and scared. Nagito was scared.

“H-hey… that voice just now… that was--” Souda mumbled out, rubbing his head.

Mikan sniffled. “That’s… is it…?”

Citrine made a mad dash. Thank god Koizumi’s hand wasn’t on his leash. Nagito was in danger, he need help, he was scared--

He ran.

He didn’t care that Koizumi yelled his name in worry, or that Saionji tried to grab his leash, or that Tsumiki even  _ tripped  _ trying to catch him, or he needed to be at the Old Lodge. At that moment, Citrine wasn’t thinking. 

He was just moving, adrenaline filling his gem to the brim, his mind going blank.

He ran down the stairs that led outside,  _ nearly skidding  _ down the stairs, and ran to the cottage.

##  The Old Lodge

It was hard unlocking the door, as he could  _ barely  _ reach the door knob, but he managed to enter, and run down the hallway.

_ Koizumi said he was in the dining area. He’s in the dining hall. I can save him, I can save him, I can- _

The moment Citrine bolted into the dining hall, with the door ajar, he was left speechless at what he saw, standing still as he watched Pekoyama begin to press a rag to Nagito’s face.

Citrine stared at Pekoyama as she was bent down to a squirming and bound Nagito. There was a rag in her hand, she was…

His mind kept looping, like it was repeating and skipping. 

Nagito. Pekoyama. Rag. Sword. Nagito. Sword. Rag. Sword. Pekoyama. Rag. Nagito. Rag. Sword...

“Oh.” She said firmly. “You.” The swordswoman stood staring at Citrine with her red eyes, unsheathing her blade. It was wooden and thick, but the moment she released it, the wood part of the sword fell to the ground as she raised it upwards, revealing a metal blade underneath. “I guess I’ll have to deal with this first.”

All the gem could do was stare at her, in a frozen state of fear. He couldn’t even move a muscle to run. All the adrenaline he felt moments ago was gone, down the drain. At that moment, he was so scared, so frozen, so frightened…

...Was Pekoyama going to kill Nagito?

The same Pekoyama who wanted to pet animals? Was this the same Pekoyama who patted him on the head? And defended Nanami in the trial? And was nice and kind? And guarded everyone during the party with Monomi?

Why?

Nagito squirmed, trying to grab the girl with his handcuffed hands. “No! Please, he’s--” Pekoyama kicked him a way, making the lucky student skid to the back wall. “Gh-! Citrin-”

She raised her arm, and--

_ Shlick! _

Citrine had never felt a sword cut into his head. Thank god he wasn’t a human, because if he was, he would’ve instantly died at that moment. Thank diamonds… his gem was on his hand, not his forehead...

Immediately, the moment Nagito spoke, the blade went down with a swift motion, slicing into Citrine’s head. The pain was extreme and immense, so  _ absolutely  _ painful he couldn’t even open his mouth to scream. 

This… was somehow worse than having his body practically bisected by Nidai.

He felt and  _ saw  _ his blood splatter on Pekoyama’s body, he  _ felt  _ blood dribble down his forehead. Citrine stumbled back, falling to his rear, watching as the blade removed itself from his forehead, the steel of the katana stained with his bright orange blood

Nagito squirmed to move forward. “Citrine!” The lucky student harshly screamed out.

“Aha… h… a… seems I’ve… gotten a splitting headache…” Citrine mumbled out, feeling the cut on his head. 

“Don’t joke like that--!” Nagito squawked, as Pekoyama bent back down, pressing a rag to his face. Nagito weakly fought back, pushing her hand away. “Citrine!”

“I’ll… I’ll be fine… I swear” He whispered out, his vision going black. “I… I’m just gonna…”

Before he completely lost his vision, he watched Nagito go unconscious, weakly slumping in Pekoyama’s arms -- her piercing red eyes glaring at the gem.

Her eyes…

Eyes…

Red, piercing, ringed, staring at him like a predator…

...Like Citrine was prey -- just to be hunted and killed -- and Nagito…

Nagito...

“Please…... don’t…... kill…… him…...”

_ \--Poof! _

* * *

Citrine is dreaming. He knows it. Because he’s at the party.

Togami and Hanamura are ok. He’s in his limb enhancers. Everyone is happy and talking to Komaeda.

That’s the biggest sign this is a dream. Because he knows Togami and Hanamura are dead. He lost his enhancers, and no one (aside from himself) like Komaeda.

And he’s next to Koizumi.

“Hey, Hinata,” She smiled, looking as friendly and approachable as ever. “You know where I got my camera?”

Citrine doesn’t respond.

“My mom. She gave me this camera for my 11th birthday.” Koizumi answered, holding it up. “It’s an SLR camera, it was the top model at the time. Now, it’s a bit old but… this was my first camera. I don’t wanna replace it.” She smiled, looking at the gem. “I’ve tried to get a smiling photo of everyone here… with the exception of Pekoyama.”

Citrine looked at her. “Koizumi…”

Suddenly, Koizumi hugged him, letting go of her camera. 

“Koizumi--!”

“It’s ok.” She said softly, hugging him. “You’ll be ok. Everything is going to be fine.” She pulled away, still smiling, as Citrine felt himself start to wake up. “I know you’ll be ok. I’ll be watching over you, alright?”

Citrine blinked. “Huh?”

“I know! If you're interested, you can have my camera from now on! I’ll be in the Seaside House, alright?” Koizumi smiled. 

Citrine stumbled back. “Huh? No, that's okay…”

“It's fine! I want you to use it. I'll make sure someone teaches you how to take photos.” She insisted, still smiling. 

At that moment, everything hit him like a freight train.

Citrine began to cry. “Please.”

“Hey, there’s no need to cry. Everything’s going to be ok.” Koizumi reiterated. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok! It’s never going to be ok!” Citrine fell into her chest, feeling everything come out. He knew what this fear was, what this dream was to him, she… she was...

“It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s ok.” Koizumi repeated, her voice sounding hollow. He didn’t want this. He continued to sob into her chest. He didn’t want to see this.

“It’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s not ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it's ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok it’s ok”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, HEY, HEY CITRINE, HEY, HEY, HEY.  
> SWORD
> 
> ...Anyways, fun fact about the block of _"It's ok"_ , its a page long in the google doc and 1,260 words long. Interesting stuff, eh?


	35. CHAPTER TWO - Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy (part 11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual content, nudity, dead body.

## Remaining Students: 14

Citrine woke up… well, in a room he’s never _been_ before. It looks vaguely like his bathroom, or at least like Koizumi’s bathroom.

At least he reform easily enough, he didn’t crash against a chair, plus he was alone. 

He was… alone.

He felt his forehead. Just to make sure he was safe, to make sure that what happened in the Old Lodge was just a fever dream.

Where the sword lodged itself, was an indentation -- a thin scar.

Does that mean there was a scar the other time he poofed?

He pulled the top of his leotard -- just to check -- revealing his stomach. At the point where it was bisected, all those days ago, was a thin, jagged white scar. It almost looked like it was simply _drawn_ on. But it was most certainly real, when the gem poked at it. 

This was… _weird._ Gems don’t have physical forms to sustain damage. _Most_ Era 2 gems don’t have the ability to do that. And since Citrine is an Era 2 gem, he _shouldn’t_ have these scars on his body.

Then again, Citrine has a _lot_ of things an Era 2 gems simply _shouldn’t_ have. So maybe he’s just...

He pushed his shirt back down. Now was not the time to poke and prod at his body.

Firstly, he should _probably_ figure out where he was.

He surveyed his surroundings.

It was… clearly dusty. _Obviously_ dusty. Like it hasn’t been used in days, which probably meant…

He was still in the Old Lodge. So much for trying to save Nagito.

Which was also concerning given Pekoyama was _clearly_ conspiring with Kuzuryuu, who was _clearly_ going to do something… _horrible_ to Mioda.

Hopefully, Koizumi was really able to do something.

He should… probably get going.

He had also noticed he was finally free of that fucking _awful_ harness. Although he almost missed being tethered to Koizumi.

Koizumi…

He squeezed his shut, smacking his cheeks and opening them again. Weird dreams mean nothing. All dreams were the rapid-eye movement stage of sleep -- when the brain activity is high and resembles that of being awake. Since his gem was _technically_ a brain for him, it was likely a similar explanation.

He was booting up, ready to reform after poofing. Same thing happened in his prior reformation in the restaurant. It was filled with his current fears and anxiety -- likely that of losing someone close to him.

It’s not like anything _actually_ happened.

He groaned, opening the door. He should _actually_ get moving rather than standing like an _absolute clod._ A pebble, even.

…

Why was he so tense? Nothing bad was happening.

It was all a prank.

No one was hurt.

No one was dead.

## OLD LODGE - HALLWAY

Sometimes, Citrine hated being right.

He was still in the Old Lodge.

Dammit, dammit-- dammit! He didn’t even know where Nagito was now, or even if Nagito’s…

No, Nagito was certainly alive. Koizumi was certainly alive, and so was Mioda. Everything was fine. This was just a misunderstanding that happened, Pekoyama was just…

Her sword, what happened… all an accident.

He sighed, rubbing his ‘temples’, before his fingers traced the scar on his forehead. It slightly tickled, just like the scar on his abdomen. A clean cut, showing Pekoyama’s precision with the blade, opposed to Nidai’s non-lethal squeezing. 

Immediately, he pulled his hand away. 

Accident. It was an accident.

He immediately walked toward the Old Lodge exit. The only thing he could do to stop _thinking_ about all these… _things_ plaguing his mind. Everything was fine -- _it had to be fine._

## HOTEL COURTYARD

The courtyard was relatively empty. Which was… concerning.

Maybe… everyone was at the beach already. With the exceptions of Mioda and _probably_ Nagito. 

Hopefully.

It clicked again in Citrine now had complete and utter freedom now that he no longer had the leash locked on his chest. Presumably it fell off his body one he poofed. Which meant…

He could go wherever he wanted. He loved Koizumi’s company, he really did but… 

He ran. 

He ran without something jabbing into his chest, or being pulled around, being treated like a child. If he had his limb enhancers, everything could have been _somewhat_ like it was before all of this… _horrible things_ happened. 

First destination was Mioda’s cottage. Just to keep an eye on her.

## MIODA’S COTTAGE

One of the things Citrine lamented was not having his limb enhancers, which was… well, a constant feeling he had nowadays. His normal _standard_ fists were both _small_ and one of them was sensitive (due to his ‘brain’ being embedded in it).

He... hated being small. He hated being small and defenseless.

Despite that, he knocked.

Mioda, of course, opened the door. She looked… a bit anxious.

“Hedgehog-chan?” She asked, rubbing her eye. “Where’s Nishikigoi-chan? Why aren’t you on your leash?”

Citrine paused. How does he answer that?

 _‘Oh, Mioda, I heard Nagito cry for help and I tried to save him. Instead Pekoyama accidentally stabbed me in the head. Now, I don’t know where anybody is!’_ does he say that? Or does he just lie through his teeth?

...Well, it’s not like he’s been 100% honest in the past. 

It shouldn’t hurt to lie now.

“It’s a long story, don’t worry about it.”

Mioda smiled. “Ibuki sees! Even though that worries her even more than it should!” She responds, her arms on her hips. “What’s the occasion for you to visit?”

_I’ll be at the Seaside House._

_You can get my camera there._

He knew it was a dream, but still… it didn’t hurt to check. It didn’t hurt to see if everything was fine.

“Please take me to the Seaside House.”

Mioda tilted her head. “R-really?” She squeaked. “That place? But that’s where the party is… is this a surprise party?”

Citrine felt his blood go cold. If he takes her there, if something went wrong, that’ll be a death sentence for Mioda.

He wouldn’t let that happen.

“Don’t worry. Koizumi is there, I think. I need to see her.” He paused. “Is that ok with you?”

Mioda smiled, awkwardly. “Sounds like a plan!” She paused, looking for Citrine’s leash. She grabbed Citrine’s hand -- the one without the gem. He figured that she did such to keep a hold of him, not that he didn’t have his harness leash. “Let’s haul ass to the second island!”

## SECOND ISLAND - DINER PARKING LOT

Immediately, the first person they saw was Sonia.

“Ah! Miss Mioda!” She smiled, waving, holding an exercise bag. Citrine assumed it was for the beach party. “You came after all!”

Mioda smiled back, lifting Citrine up, feeling his legs dangle. “I also brought the rock!”

“My name is _Citrine.”_ The gem corrected her almost immediately. He was probably going to get roped into this dumb _party_ thing.

He groaned as Mioda placed him back to the ground. She was still holding his hand, which was somehow worse than being leashed up and pulled around.

He was pulled into the Diner, which… he almost jumped away. Citrine then remembered Mioda had the memory of a ruby, meaning she probably forgot that he needed to go to the beach. Or maybe this was an easy way to do it.

## DINER

There weren’t many people in the Diner, less than Citrine expected, at least. Saionji, Souda… and Pekoyama.

The last person he wanted to see was Pekoyama, who was… weirdly, clearly shaken. She also lacked her katana. Which was a good thing in Citrine’s opinion.

“G… good afternoon, Mioda-san.” She greeted, sitting awkwardly in the booth. She then ignored Citrine. Promptly. “I see that you… came to the event.”

Souda was there as well, cheerful as ever.

“Eugh, why’s the _manlet_ here?” Saionji grumbled, without Tsumiki strangely enough. “I thought you were put in time out by Pekoyama in the Old Lodge.”

Citrine rolled his eyes, ripping his hand away from Mioda, as the musician sat down. “You realize I could just open the door, right?”

The blonde giggled. “Don’t blame _me_ for thinking _you_ were too short to reach the handle.” 

“I’m taller than you!” Which was actually true still, thankfully. He may have lost his limb enhancers, but he was _still_ taller than Hiyoko -- even if he was 4’4’’. 

Mioda glanced to the window beside her. “...Huh?”

“What is it?” Souda looked out as 

Mioda pointed at something. “Look, outside!”

_Is something going on out there…?_

A lanky human, worried and clearly terrified, running away from the Chandler Beach entrance… with dashes of colors… colors of white and green.

Specifically… white hair…

Is that… Nagito?

He didn’t run to the Diner, just ran past it, when he came close enough. Last time Citrine saw the human, he was bound, getting kidnapped by…

Citrine blinked. With that, Nagito was gone. He was worried, his breath clearly rapid and hoarse.

For one thing, that meant Nagito was fine. But...

“…And I got my hopes up and everything. Thought it’d be Big Sis at last…” Saionji mumbled. “By why’s that asshole there? Shouldn’t he be at the Old Lodge?”

Citrine glanced at the person who _would_ know, Pekoya-

She was silent. Where Pekoyama was sitting… well, she was still there. But she was just… silent. Her piercing red eyes, one Citrine found _terrifying_ for a moment… were just staring off into space. 

As if she saw something truly terrifying.

Sonia leaned over. “Does he look… strange… at all?” She clapped her hands. “I bet if Mioda-san had to write a song about it, she’d call it ‘A Dash of Tears’! As it seemed Komaeda-san was crying!”

Souda looked distressed. “Huh? It looks like he was running away from the beach… did something happen? But, shit, he’s already gone…”

Sonia tilted her head. “Maybe he somehow escaped, to try and go to the party?”

“But… didn’t he just _come_ from the beach?” Citrine asked.

“I… I’m sorry… I don’t know enough to answer those questions…” Sonia laughed awkwardly. “Oh, Citrine, would you know?”

Citrine didn’t answer that. How would he? _‘Why, yes, Sonia, I do. Pekoyama stabbed me in the head and then made Nagito go unconscious with a rag thing.’_ Plus, there was the fact that Pekoyama was _right there._

“I, uh, don’t, sorry…”

Mioda awkwardly, laughed, standing up. “Well, let’s just call it ‘a Marshmallow-chan’s unpredictability’ and leave it at that.” She paused. “But… Ibuki thinks we should at least check Chandler Beach. If it scared Marshmallow-chan to tears, then…”

“Shit. You’re right.” Souda swore. “If it’s enough to scare him, then… but what’s horrible enough to freak _him_ of all people out?”

“How should we know?” Saionji sniped. “He’s a big ol’ sadistic weirdo. I’m more mad that I got my hopes up thinking it was Big Sis.”

Citrine didn’t object to that, as Saionji was simply _wrong._ But… he was crying while running away from the beach. Something’s not right, that’s for sure.

“Speaking of…” Souda stood. “…When did you get here?” Souda suddenly raised his voice and turned to look at the diner’s entrance.

And when Citrine looked over there as well--

“Awww. I was sure I’d be the first one here, since I’m so early.”

Citrine found himself… well, looking at Chiaki, half dress wearing… a bathing suit. A white one piece suit, similar to Citrine’s own leotard. She had weird… _lines_ on some of her joints. Barely noticeable, peach colored lines. But… they vaguely looked like Citrine’s own scares. 

...Not like Citrine could judge at the point.

“Whoa! You came already in your swimsuit, Robonami-chan?!” Mioda called.

Nanami nodded. “Otherwise, it would just become luggage later, wouldn’t it? That would be… a disaster.”

 _That’s… taking it just a little bit too seriously…_ Citrine sighed. “You say that… and yet you still have that backpack of yours on, and that box in your hand.”

Nanami tilted her head. “I thought it would be fun to eat lunch together… so I brought ice cream for everyone.”

“Um… I don’t mean to be negative, but…” Sonia laughed, awkward. “But… I don’t think you should replace a _proper_ lunch with ice cream…”

Nanami shrugged. “I also thought we should all play together at the beach… so I brought some board games!”

“Mioda passes! There are things to do in the ocean that are much more fun!”

Nanami sat down, sighing. “Oh. That’s too bad.”

“But, how should I put it… that’s hotness where you least expect it, right?! Y'know, when meek girls put on a daring swimsuit, it’s the greatest thing in the world!” Souda glanced at the swordswomen, smirking. “Know what I’m saying, Pekoyama? Since you like Nanami, and all.” 

Citrine vaguely remembered Souda thinking Pekoyama had a crush on Nanami.

Pekoyama's face grew red as her eyes. “No… um, I mean…” Citrine could tell Pekoyama was attempting to rebuke Souda, but for some reason, it became obvious that her heartbeat grew faster by the second. Which was… weird for Citrine to hear that.

Saionji sighed. “Those are much larger honkers, especially for Nanami…”

“...Honkers?” Citrine repeated. What did she mean by this?

Silence, as Saionji’s face red, her hands fumbling together.

“T… that wasn’t me! Citrine said it! He’s a _total_ pervert!” _What the hell?!_ “Besides, I’ve only got eyes for Big Sis Tsumiki! I would never!” Saionji argued. 

Nanami sighed, crossing her arms. “...This swimsuit may be too small for me, but it was the only one that fit.” She looked at Pekoyama. “…Does it make me look bad, Pekoyama?”

“…Huh? No…” Pekoyama blushed, looking away. When Citrine forgets what happened this morning, he finds her pleasant… despite what she did. “I, um… I think it fits you very well, Nanami-san…”

“Oh, that’s great!” Nanami responded, smiling. “…I think.”

Mioda laughed. “Wohoooo! That sure’s one daring interaction!” She squeaked, hugging Nanami “It’s making Pekoyama's heart go beyond _thump thump_ and into the _boom boom_ level! It’s so loud it might go out of order!

Citrine chuckled awkwardly. “That’s probably just arrhythmia…”

It clicked in his mind again.

_I shouldn’t be wasting my time like this._

“Please excuse me, I have to go to the… Seaside House.” Citrine spoke aloud, walking towards the exit. “I, uh…” Citrine swallowed.

He ran out. 

## CHANDLER BEACH

He saw the Seaside House porch, as he ran over to the entrance. Everything _seemed_ fine. Everything had to be fine. 

He walked up, breathing deeply.

_Everything is fine._

_Mioda is fine._

_Nagito is fine._

_Koizumi is fine._

_I am fine._

He heard footsteps behind him, echoing off the beach.

“Citrine?”

That was Souda’s voice.

_Everything is ok!_

_It has to be ok!_

_Koizumi said so!_

He swung the door open, and--

He screamed.

All he could do was scream.

Citrine wouldn’t believe it.

The moment he entered the building, his certainty… his _hopes…_ was all shattered, like a pane of glass. If this is a dream… it just meant he was still asleep.

But, if this is reality…

Why is Koizumi lying on the floor, stripped down to her undergarments, her head covered in blood? Citrine… couldn’t understand what was happening in front of his eyes.

He couldn’t believe any of it. Because none of it… made any sense.

Her body was limp, her shoulders bloodied, as she was haunched up, against the door to the shower room. Her bra loosely on her shoulders, revealing some of her bare breast. There was so much blood leaking out of her head, he could barely even make out the markings on her shoulders. 

She…

She… _Koizumi…_ she was dead. 

She was dead and she was covered in her own blood.

Everything was looping, as Citrine was in pure shock, no longer even screaming. He fell to his knees a few moments once his voice grew hoarse.

Everything to swirl together, he didn’t even acknowledge the bell chime that rang out.

He began to cry.

Koizumi… no. Mahiru. Her name was Mahiru. Her name _is_ Mahiru.

The _‘Super Highschool Level Photographer’,_ Mahiru Koizumi…

She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, but she was still a really kind, caring person...

…And… she was honest. Always honest to herself and honest to the rest of the group. At least, that was Citrine's impression of her. 

And she was nice. She was nice to him, nice to Pekoyama, nice to Kuzuryuu, nice to everyone. She was that ‘mom’ thing...

And now, she’s…

Mahiru was dead. Why is Mahiru…

How could he have failed her like this?

Why did he…

He crawled up next to her, not even daring to touch her. Or grab her camera just yet. This wasn’t just any dead body. It was _Mahiru._

The only earthling who could scold him and he’d be ok with it.

All signs of life are gone from her body. It’s as if… as if she’s an empty shell. She was so full of life before… 

Is that really even _her?_ Even with her fallen body right before his eyes, he still couldn’t believe it. 

His mind simply couldn’t connect the always energetic Mahiru to the lifeless body splayed on the floor. 

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 2**

## SPINAL FLUID EXPLOSION GIRL, SACRED SPEAR EXPLOSION BOY

##  _The (Ab)normal Days (END)_

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Item obtained!** **_SLR Camera._ ** _(A memento of Koizumi, the camera that she had. The lens is, unfortunately, shattered. This camera was important to Koizumi, as it was a present from her mother. It’s now in the possesion of Citrine.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last canon compliant death in Gem Boy. Pinkie swear.
> 
> Also, with Mahiru's wound, I guess she and Citrine have something in common, other than caring about a self destructive boy, huh?
> 
> If you’re wondering, Dream!Mahiru was the real Mahiru... she just came to talk to Citrine, one last and final time... as a ghost. 
> 
> Hey, if an alien is on Jabberwock already, who’s says there can’t be any ghosts?


	36. CHAPTER TWO - TOXIC, POISON (part 12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned pedophilia, implied sexual assault, dead bodies

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 2**

## TOXIC, POISON

##  _The Deadly days_

* * *

## Remaining Students: 13

_Pre-investigation_

_“A body has been discovered!”_ Monokuma’s voice rang. _”After a short period of investigation, we will start a ‘school trial’!”_

It didn’t register at first that other people rushed in once the body discovery bell rang.

Mioda ran in first. At least Citrine _thought_ it was Mioda.

“W… why is this happening?!”

That was most certainly Mioda’s voice.

Every muscle on Citrine felt his face stiffen. His vision started darkening… his legs were shaking, as he found himself weakly standing up.

He… he was scared, but he…

He had to investigate.

He heard another person enter the Seaside House.

“This day started so well…” Which was probably Souda. “We were gonna have a beach party… we were gonna… have fun… so… how come…?”

“HOW COME THIS HAPPENED?! SOMEONE, TELL ME NOW!”

For once, Citrine had no answer. He had no lie to say. He was as confused as Souda was.

“…Huh?” That was Saionji’s voice. “Um…” She sounded _actually_ shocked. This was probably her first time _seeing_ a dead body, since she wasn’t present to see Togami’s corpse. “…Abuabuabuabuabuabuabu!”

Citrine looked back, still trying to find his footing. He stared at Saionji. “T… this ain’t the time to go into shock! Go get the others!”

Despite her usual disdain for him, Saionji wiped the tears from her face and quickly ran out of the Seaside house.

Citrine believed… it was a while until the rest finally arrived. Some of them would’ve had to change… so it probably took some time. (At least, Nanami would have to change, although he had no idea who else was in a swimsuit.)

He… was in no shape to notice how much, though.

His senses had gone numb. And so had his emotions.

He felt… like all his thoughts and feelings were just… peeling off of him.

When he finally came back to his senses, _his reality,_ the others had arrived.

Immediately, Owari, who clearly still had her swimsuit underneath, stumbled back in shock. “W… what’s going on?!”

Tsumiki screamed. Her swimsuit was… _not_ as noticeable as Owari. “Eeeeeeeeek! W… why is Koizumi-san…?!”

The girls were standing in front of the beach-side door, their faces pale. It seemed most of the people who were coming to the beach party was… well, female.

“W…What happened here…?!” Sonia sobbed, looking at Mahiru’s body. Citrine couldn’t even look at her body, it was… it simply _wasn’t_ her. It was like everything that once lived in her body was _gone._

But before they could step their shaking feet into the house, someone raised their voice.

“…Ah, wait!” _Pekoyama._ That deep, yet distinctly feminine voice belonged to _Pekoyama._ “Please be careful not to step over here.”

Citrine swallowed, it was… _still awkward_ to be around Pekoyama. “…Where?”

Pekoyama pointed below her, seemingly _also_ very awkward. With how she was acting, so awkward… she must’ve accidently hurt him. It was… alright, then. “Right here. In front of the door. See the trail of footprints leading out of the house? I’m sure that’s an important clue. So you mustn’t step on them.”

Mioda’s voice was shaky. “A… a clue…? So is this really…?”

Nanami nodded. “You all heard the announcement, didn’t you? We’re going to have a school trial shortly.”

“A…A school trial?! Do you mean… it happened again?!”

Monokuma popped in, giggled, holding _Monokuma files_ for everyone. “Exactly! One of you bastards **killed** her!”

## INVESTIGATION

“K… killed…?!” Sonia repeated. “You sure it wasn’t just… an accident… right?”

Monokuma chuckled, passing the _Monokuma Files_ around. He had handed Citrine an e-handbook… which, honestly made sense. He didn’t exactly _have_ one right now. 

There was also a glance from the bear that rang wordlessly as _Don’t lose it again._

Citrine… _really_ hated being close in height to Monokuma. 

“Well… if you really think about it, isn’t an accident still ‘death caused by someone’s actions’?” Monokuma argued. “So… even if it’s an accident, it’s still murder in _my_ book. Usually, you’d get into vague philosophical discussions, but on this island’s everything’s plain black and white. On this island, every death is a murder. Well, maybe I’ll let death by disease off. Not that that’ll ever happen here, though.” He chuckled. “I mean, you bastards have your kind big sis Monomi to take care of that.”

Monomi warped in, with a _bo-yo-yoing._

Citrine also hated being close in height to _Monomi_ too. Not because he hated her, but because he didn’t want to see something so… _depressing_ up close.

“…Oops. ‘Speak of the rabbit’, as they say…” Monokuma giggled, making an _upupup_ sound along with it. “...That _is_ what they _say,_ right?” Citrine was so tempted to call Monokuma _horrible_ words in the gem language.

Monomi wasn’t responding. She actually looked… _pissed._ Like she was angry at Mahiru dying.

...Well. Citrine could relate.

“Aww, I’m getting the silent treatment! My one weakness… how did you know…?” Monokuma whined, before shaking his head. “No! I don’t care! I won’t give in to bullying! I promised myself I’d be a strong baby brother to my big bully sister!”

Monomi ignored him. “It’s a nightmare… it’s a twagic, unbelievable _nightmare…”_ Citrine found himself… _agreeing_ with Monomi. Maybe she wasn’t all that bad. “Now we have another victim… and it’s all Monokuma’s fault.’

“What?! This is not my fault at all!”

Monomi scowled. “…Oh? So whose fault is it then?”

“Well, that’s why we’re having a school trial, isn’t it? Speaking of, let’s not waste another second! We have no time to mess around! As you’ve received, making its regular appearance, is The _Monokuma File..._ 2!” Monokuma announced, miming throwing something on the ground, before awkwardly standing up. “Good luck with your investigation! I’ll see you at the school trial!”

...With that, with an echo of Monokuma’s laughter, the bear was gone.

“ _Another_ school twial…? _Another_ investigation…? Too cwuel… unweasonably cwuel…”

Owari glared at the rabbit. “T… then _why_ don’t you do _anything_ to stop those murders?! You have the power to do that much, don’t you?!” She snapped.

Monomi whimpered. “I… did, until _he_ showed up…”

Nanami nodded. “I think that now, even if she tried… he’d probably prevent her. I mean, just from looking at their _relationship…”_

The rabbit nodded, tearfully. “Yes… Monobear took _evewything_ from me… my Magical Stick… _my secuwity cameras…”_ The rabbit sobbed. “All I have left are my ears… And they’re only thwee times more sensitive than a human’s…”

Sonia nodded. “I see. That would mean you do not have much sense of what’s going on around the island…”

Monomi sniffed. “I weally am _useless…_ powerless and useless…”

With the echoing of the rabbit's tears, the group was left alone with Mahiru’s corpse.

Owari groaned. “Hey, let’s just forget about her… what are we gonna do?”

“Do we really have to do it? Are they really going to make us do those cruel things all over again?” Sonia cried, her face paler than it already was. “It is… truly unimaginable. Who among us would want to kill _Koizumi…?!”_

“I can’t take it anymore…!” Tsumiki sobbed. “An investigation? Trial? I can’t do it again! It’s too much!” She stammered, her face wet with tears.

Citrine looked at the nurse, his fists balled. “We… all feel the same, Tsumiki. But it’s not like we have a choice…” He swallowed, breathing in to calm himself down. “B… besides… I have to know why Mahiru is dead… We can’t just let something like this pass.”

_I can’t let something like this pass._

“We never had a choice.” Pekoyama paused, crossing her arms, her voice startling Citrine. “We must never forgive something like this. We can’t ever forgive mutual killing.”

Nanami tilted her head. “Pekoyama…”

“I know the culprit must have had their reasons. Hanamura had his.” Pekoyama spoke calmly. “I know very well that it’s Monokuma who’s really at fault. But still… still… we can’t ever forgive mutual killing.”

She… she must be really serious at this moment. Despite what she did. But just now…

…She must really mean what she says.

And anyway… “I completely agree.” Citrine calmly mumbled out.

In any case, if they don’t do it, they would all be _killed._ They had no choice but to survive. And… he couldn’t forgive himself if never figured out Mahiru’s killer.

“...So let’s do this!”

“I believe… that is what Koizumi-san would have wanted. She would want us to solve the mystery of her death…” Sonia spoke calmly, gripping the hem of her skirt.

Tsumiki rubbed her face. “I… I understand… if everyone’s going on with it I’ll do my best to help…” She paused. “B… but… I need a little time… just a little time to calm down.” The nurse mumbled out, her voice shaky.

Pekoyama inhaled softly. “I think… you should go let the others know about the murder.”

“Yeah… that announcement didn’t say where the body was found, so they must have no clue what’s going on.” Saionji agreed. “It’s… just like what happened with Togami, for me…”

“S… so… please excuse me…” Tsumiki nodded, taking the side entrance.

Well… he should start. 

Who killed Mahiru Koizumi? And why?

...Did that game have something to do with it?

“We have to find out. We must stop these mutual killings.” Mioda finally spoke, her voice unusually somber.

“Yeah… we have no choice.” Citrine agreed.

He hated it, it made him so _angry_ and _upset_ having to think about how Mahiru died, but… that’s exactly why he had to end it.

…He had no choice.

## INVESTIGATION START [ [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlEs5ciD4Ak&ab_channel=DontBleedOnTheSuits) ]

…First, he should check the Monobear File.

That was… the best place to start, wasn’t it?

####  **THE MONOKUMA FILE**

  * _The victim is Mahiru Koizumi._
  * _The time of death was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon._
  * The body was found inside the Seaside House at Chandler Beach. 
  * The cause of death was a single blow to the side of head from a blunt instrument. There are no other visible wounds. There are no traces of drugs in the victim’s body.
  * Victim was found undressed for unknown reasons.



Around 2 in the afternoon… last he remembered, it was nine in the morning.

If he had just _ignored_ Nagito and stayed with Mahiru the entire time, he could’ve saved her. She would have still been alive. If he hadn’t been so _impulsive,_ been so _stupid_ over nothing, _been such an idiot--_

\--No.

Now’s not the time for regrets and it was not the time for his self pity party. Right now, he had to concentrate on doing what he could to avenger her.

He _had_ to find the truth behind Mahiru’s death.

...That’s the only way the rest of them could survive.

First, he… he had to examine her body. That was… the second best place to start, wasn’t it? It _was_ a murder case…

Looking at her front on… it was horrifying.

Her right eye seemed where the blunt weapon hit her, bruising the entire right side of her face, with it, oozing blood. Or at least, _was_ oozing blood. Despite the extreme amount of it, it seemed to have already stopped.

Plus… she was naked. Her bra strap loosely hung off her shoulder, revealing her… _private_ area of her chest. 

Even then… that part of her body was covered in blood. Along with… her shoulder, now bare of her once conservative clothing. There were strange… _flower_ markings on the right shoulder.

Still… all signs of life are gone from her body. It’s as if she was a totally empty shell. She was so full of life before… is that _really_ her?

Even with her fallen body right before his eyes, it still didn’t look real.

His mind just couldn’t connect the always energetic Mahiru to the lifeless body splayed on the floor.

But there’s no time for sentimentality right now. 

He slapped himself on both sides of his face, and forced himself to look at the body.

Mahiru was lying propped against the shower room door, mostly likely blocking any entrance from it.

Maybe she tried to escape as she was being assaulted… but only managed to reach this door. Maybe… the killer wanted… a _sexual_ thing from her, but Mahiru denied it and… because of that, the killer was flown into a murderous rampage, tearing her of her clothing and killing her…

He squeezed his eyes shut. He… _really_ hoped that didn’t happen to her. She, Mahiru… she was too good of a person to deserve such a _horrible_ death...

He looked down, noticing the streaking blood… wel, that might explain the blood on the floor then. It looks as if she’s been crawling. But… she must’ve ran out of strength halfway through, and lost consciousness just as she reached the door.

...Yeah, that’s just like her, now that he thought of it. She wasn’t the type who’d just lay down and die without a fight.

Something clicked in Citrine’s mind.

Her camera.

Immediately, he bent down and undid the lock on the camera belt, slipping it off her body.

...Which didn’t make sense. Why would she have her undergarments on, but still have her camera? That’s… _weird._

He looked at the camera, just to see what was on it before she died.

The lens was slightly shattered, he noticed, and there was blood on the face of it… he guessed that was _Mahiru’s_ blood.

…!

There was a photo still on it.

...It was blurry though, although he could vaguely make out the image of a leg -- wearing black socks and… white (?) shoes. It didn’t look distinctly like _anyone,_ it was that blurry. But… it was _something._

He stood up, and slipped the camera into his gem.

...It was best to keep it in there for the time being.

He shuffled away from her body. He honestly couldn’t look at it anymore.

“Suspicious… very suspicious.” 

...That was Nanami’s voice. She was at the entrance, inspecting the ground -- where Pekoyama said the footprints were.

Citrine ran toward her, looking at her, tilting his head. “…Did you find a clue or something?”

“Those footprints over there. See how they’re right in front of the beach-side entrance?”

“Oh, right. Pekoyama mentioned them before…”

Nanami nodded, still on her knees looking down. “Souda-kun’s and your own footprints from when you found the body are leading into the beach house, but…” She paused. “…There are a set of footprints facing the other way. They’re going out of the house.”

Souda walked over to the gamer. “I know, right? Thought there was somethin’ weird there.”

“…You too?”

“I was running after Citrine, but then I heard the body discovery alert… so I followed him ‘round to the beach-side door instead.” Souda explained. “That’s when I saw the footprints.”

Nanami stood, dusting her skirt off. “They go the whole way from the beach-side door ‘round to the tunnel. Two sets of footprints.”

Footprints leading _away_ from the beach house… yeah, that is suspicious. “So… whose footprints are they?” Citrine asked.

“I would imagine they are the culprit’s…” Pekoyama added, looking over at the group. “Though of course, I do not know who that is yet.”

_But… there’s two sets of footprints._

_Does that mean… two culprits?_

_Two people… killed Mahiru?_

“Well…” Citrine mumbled awkwardly. “The one thing that’s for sure is that they are a clue.” He looked up at Pekoyama. It was… so _weird_ to not see her with her sword. “…Right?”

She nodded. “Probably an important one, too.”

The tension between the two was thick. So instead of dealing with it, he ran to the walk-in closet.

####  _Seaside House -- Walk-In Closet_

The walk-in closet was cramped as ever, but…

There was a distinct smell of fresh linen and those purple flowers in the air… but maybe Citrine was going nuts.

Thankfully, Mioda was there.

...Inspecting one of the metal baseball bats.

One of which… was covered in blood.

Mioda glanced at Citrine. “Hey, Hedgehog-chan, according to the Monokuma File, Koizumi’s fatal wound was caused by a blow from a ‘blunt object’.” She sighed, placing it back. “Is it talking about this metal bat?”

“Huh? Wait, a bat…?”

Mioda snapped her fingers. “It’s the same as in Shin Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery!”

“…Huh?”

Mioda nodded. “The girl at the end… that was **killed** during that game’s 4th day with a metal bat…” She paused. “And, just like the girl who was killed in the beginning… Koizumi was killed with a metal bat and stripped naked… could it be… that you played that game too, Hedgehog-chan? Don’t you also think that’s a _little_ suspicious?”

Citrine frowned. “Y… yeah… Actually, I did, with Mahiru…”

Mioda sighed. “So… you played it too, huh?” She paid. In that case… you’ve probably figured it out too… Ibuki thinks that this murder is _deeply_ connected with Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery. Ibuki is sure that if we want to solve the mystery of Koizumi’s death, we must first solve the mystery in **that** game…”

“You say that… but was there anything helpful in that game, at all?” Citrine groaned. “It just started in the middle of the story, and ended without explaining anything…”

“Oh, that’s just because you haven’t _beaten_ it yet!”

 _Beaten…?_ “Well, Mahiru and I got a Game Over screen… did you actually manage to get past that?”

Mioda placed her hands on her hips. “Ibuki is not some shallow girl who’d talk about a game with someone who hasn’t even been beaten it yet, you knows!”

Citrine rolled his eyes. But… what could he even do in that game if he wanted to finish it? He should look into it...

But, for now, he should concentrate on investigating this house.

“…So, is it safe to say that this bat is the murder weapon?”

Mioda nodded. “Obvi. It’s covered in lots of blood.” Immediately, something shiny caught Mioda’s eye. “Hmmmmmmmm?” She hummed, pulling out a shiny, gold mask.

“What is this thing? A mask?” Citrine asked. “Did someone bring this here from the toy section of the supermarket?”

Mioda tilted her head, still examining the shiny object. It looked like… that one comic book hero he saw, when he was exploring Japan… what’s her name… Sailor Mewn? Except with short black hair and it’s own… _mask_ of sorts. 

“Maybe someone was going to use it at the party… but why is it in the walk-in closet?” The gem suggested, before pausing. “Perhaps… the culprit had it on to hide their face?” Citrine suggested. “Wait, no, I’m not sure about that… I mean, wouldn’t it just attract _more_ attention to them? A lavish mask like that…”

“…A lavish mask?” A voice repeated.

Sonia had entered the closet as well. As if it couldn’t get _more_ cramped.

Sonia immediately grabbed it out of Mioda’s hands. “Oh my! That mask?!”

“…Do you know what it is, Aurora-chan?!”

Sonia nodded fervently. “It’s ‘Magical Esper ♪ Phantom Thief Joker-chan’!” Sonia immediately answered. “It’s a super-interesting anime show! It has a viewer rating of over 90% in my country!”

An animated TV show with a rating of over 90 percent…? Whatever that meant… were the earthlings even remotely sane?

“N… no way! Did you find that mask near the crime scene?!” Sonia asked, her face flustered.

Citrine nodded. “Yeah, that’s where it was… near the murder weapon.”

Sonia shook, like Nanami did when talking about videogames. “I…If that is true, then… then…!”

Citrine raised his eyebrow. “Then… what?”

“U…Um! Please give me some more time!! Excuse me!” Sonia ran out of the beach house, her face flustered, thankfully leaving the mask behind with them.

Mioda and Citrine stood in shock.

Citrine looked up at Mioda, who was now again holding the mask. “Um, what was _that_ all about…?”

“Ibuki believes she knows something.”

Citrine sighed. “We should wait then. She will likely tell us about it eventually.”

If Sonia got _that_ excited over it, it must be something significant. But, what could she _know?_

“There is something weird about this crime scene, though…”

Citrine looked up at her. “...What do you mean?”

“When Souda mentioned this being accidental… it made Ibuki think.” Mioda stated, grabbing another thing off the shelf -- a yellow envelope. “It seems everything was… _left behind._ Hurriedly put away. When Ibuki found that baseball bat, it was put in the stand on the wrong.”

Citrine bit his lip. He’s… _seen_ that envelope before. “What do you mean by that?” He paused. “I mean… the baseball bat.”

Mioda nodded. “The barrel is supposed to be facing the floor, while the handle is supposed to clip into the stand. However…” She paused. “When Ibuki found it, it was put back incorrectly. So Ibuki has the feeling that the killer was in a rush.”

It _did_ look like that…

Citrine glanced at the envelope in Mioda’s hands.

“What’s in that?”

Mioda perked her head up, seemingly caught off guard. “It’s uh, nothing, really…” She paused. “In fact, Ibuki has already checked it. It’s empty. Nothing inside.”

With that, the musician dashed outside of the room.

Citrine almost did the same… but he stepped on something small. 

He lifted his foot up to see…

...A piece of metal?

He grabbed it, mainly to inspect it, and…

It was a small, gunmetal skull. Barely the size of a large seed. And it’s something he’s _sworn_ he’s sworn he’s seen before. Attached to a chain. Attached to a chain, attached to a pair of black pants…

...Didn’t Nagito have a skull charm on his wallet chain? The same one with the Usami keychain?

(Diamonds’ above, it’s been days since he’s referred to that name.)

...Didn’t Nagito run on the beach? _Away_ from the beach house?

There was something _weird_ going on.

Um… he searched everywhere he could think of… with the exception of the shower room. But honestly, he wasn’t ready to move Mahiru’s body to check the shower room. He… he was barely even able to take her camera.

Still, there’s something missing.

Citrine realized that he was unable to reach the truth just with the clues in this beach house. If he wanted to find out _why_ Mahiru was killed… there’s something he needs to check out one more time.

Shin Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery.

The girl who was killed on day four… now that he remembered it, she died from a blow to the head from a metal bat.

...And it looks like exactly the same fate has befallen Mahiru.

It can’t be a coincidence, can it? He remembered what Monokuma said.

_“You see, this game’s theme is ‘the missing link’, y'know, that old mystery trope? Hidden connections and such.”_

‘The missing link'… if that’s indeed the motive for this murder, then the answer to this mystery must be hidden inside that game.

Besides, there’s someone who probably knows much more about this mystery right here by his side.

Which means asking _them_ is his only choice. Or at least _her._

## Seaside House

Citrine inhaled, pressing his fingertips together. 

Thankfully, it seemed the people in the house had dispersed… with the exception of Nanami.

He glanced at the girl, who was standing by Mahiru’s body. Most likely, she was guarding her corpse. “Hey, Nanami…” He called, alerting her. “There’s something I want to ask you. Do you have a minute?”

She tilted her head. “…Did you finish your investigation here already?”

“…Huh? No, I’ve done all I can for now, but…”

“…So let’s go.” Nanami grumbled. “Mioda already asked me to wait for you here.”

“G… go?” Citrine mumbled. “Go where?”

Nanami groaned, crossing her arms, heading for the side entranced. “You wanted to ask me about the game, right? Honestly, I think it’s better if you play it yourself, but _you_ might need help.”

Citrine took that as an insult, which it was probably intended to be.

He felt Nanami grab his hand. It was… _cold._ “So… let’s get going!”

Citrine groaned, as Nanami began to pull him along. “Y… yeah… sure…”

With that, he left the beach house accompanied by Nanami, and they headed to Jabberwock Park, where the problematic game cabinet was located.

## JABBERWOCK PARK

When they got there--

 _They_ were waiting.

Nagito and Mioda.

Honestly, it was a bit startling to see Nagito after what happened this morning. At least, _Nagito_ was startled. Which Citrine could understand, on some level. Last time Nagito saw the gem, Citrine _did_ get a sword lodged in his forehead.

Nanami bowed. “Mioda. I’ve brought him.”

Mioda smiled, looking uncomfortable. “Thank you Robonami-chan!” With that, Nanami left, leaving Citrine with Mioda and Nagito.

“It’s, uh…” Nagito stammed, averting his eyes from Citrine. Which, again, made perfect sense. “It’s very nice to see you again.”

Citrine swallowed. He was almost tempted to say _Good morning, how was the kidnapping? Sorry about having you see my head split open. Hope it didn’t cause you any long lasting trauma!_ But now that Nagito practically _towers_ over him, rather than the same height, Citrine wasn’t going to push buttons. 

“...Yeah. You too.”

An awkward pause.

“Jeez!” Mioda groaned, trying to break the silence. “The tension is so thick, Ibuki can cut a knife with it!”

Citrine almost made a _very_ poor taste joke, mainly at his expense. However, Nagito could likely punt him at the moment.

Nagito gave an uncomfortable look. “Y… yeah, sure. I guess you could say that.” He looked at Mioda, still awkward. “Has he… _always_ been this…” Nagito began raising his hand around his thigh, his palm flat. “Um, I don’t know how to phrase this politely, but--”

Mioda suddenly grabbed Citrine’s shoulders, jerking him. “Fun-sized? An adorable slice of pie? A shortstack? Vertically challenged? An angry space alien kitten?”

“Well I wasn’t going to go _that_ far, but--”

“Shouldn’t we be investigating right now!?” Citrine squeaked, his voice cracking, feeling his face flush as he shook Mioda off.

Nagito frowned. “He’s… he’s right.” He paused. “So, this video game… is the motive? How does that even work? Does it… give you… hope… despair into murdering something? Is it hypnotism? That’s kinda stupid.”

Mioda sighed. “Ibuki thinks it’s best to just play it, then you’ll understand.” She looked down at Citrine. “If you saw the Game Over screen… you already have the key!”

Citrine watched her, as she stood in front of the cabinet. “…Huh? What do you mean?"

“Want me to tell you? Do you? Do you? There’s a secret cheat code!”

Citrine followed her to the cabinet, Nagito close behind. “…A what?”

Mioda snorted. “Well, Ibuki can’t just _tell_ you.” She looked at Nagito. “We should probably play _Investigation Edition_ before we play _Truth Edition,_ just for Marshmallow-chan’s sake.”

“Why, thank you for thinking of me.” 

Citrine watched as Mioda began the game.

_Attention!_

_The events, characters and organizations depicted in this videogame are non-fictitious._

_Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual entities, is entirely deliberate._

Citrine felt Nagito tap his shoulder.

“Do… do you need someone to pick you up so you can see the screen?”

“I can see the screen _just_ fine.” Which was, actually, a lie... somewhat. If he stood on his tippy-toes and craned his head up, he could see the game screen perfectly.

## SHIN TWILIGHT SYNDROME MURDER MYSTERY

## DAY - 2. ⅜ MOON

### 1F - WEST

Citrine was greeted by the familiar pixelated hallway with a familiar text box.

> **BOY A** \-- Oh shit. I'm late for the meeting now, because I didn't notice the time … maybe everyone is waiting for me ... they get very angry when I'm late. I have to go to the meeting place…

“Meeting place is Classroom 1-A.” Citrine impulsive blurted. “...I played the game before. Kinda, Mahiru played it for me.”

“...I see.”

With that, she controlled Boy-A around the school, till she stopped upon a door with a pixelated sign.

_1-A._

_Click._

Again, there were three people in the class. Four girls, with barely recognizable appearances, and a boy.

> **GIRL C** \-- Oh, finally… you are so slow! Why are you so lazy!?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Kyahahaha! Don’t be so mean!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Listen to my sister. Now.

Citrine rolled his eyes. He had already _seen_ this before.

> **BOY A --** Ah, I’m sorry.

Boy-A still seemed… nice. But now, almost more than ever, seemed _way_ too familiar. If the warning message was to be believed, then…

> **GIRL G** \-- Idiot.
> 
> **BOY A** \-- I'm sorry. Garbage like me can sometimes be very slow...
> 
> **BOY B** \-- It’s okay, I don't think any of us are angry… ohh-ho-ho…

Nagito coughed, and then awkwardly looked away from the screen.

Citrine also understood that. After dealing with what happened in the first trial, Citrine completely understood being annoyed by that laugh.

> **GIRL C** \-- Whatever... hurry up.
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Um… so what’s up?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- What’s up… um, well, it’s today’s newspaper.
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Yeah…
> 
> **BOY A** \- Huh? Today’s paper?
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- I see that Boy A is as slow as ever…. I’m talking about the evening edition.

The screen jostled for a moment, as the portrait for Girl D grew closer to the screen, along with a pixel art of one of the girls handing Mioda -- well, Boy A, a paper.

> **GIRL D** \-- Here it is! Ta-daaa!

The screen jostled again, as the portrait went back to its normal position on the screen, and the pixel art faden away.

> **GIRL E** \-- ...Well, let’s see what it says.

The screen changed to a newspaper clipping. The text was barely legible, although thankfully, blue text appeared on the screen as well.

_On July 8th, around 6 o’ clock in the morning, a custodian who arrived at work for H**** P*** Academy discovered a collapsed girl in the second floor music room._

_The girl had been hit violently on the head with a blunt object, and was already dead when discovered._

_After investigating the scene, police concluded that the culprit broke a window in order to escape. Currently, police also believe that the culprit to be an outsider who sneaked into the school._

The screen went back to the original formatting, now tinted red, as the expressions in the barely recognizable portraits looked grim and upset.

> **BOY A** \-- …
> 
> **BOY B** \-- I can’t believe it… I can’t believe it actually got into the papers….
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- “An outsider who sneaked into the school”... it’s just as I thought. It must’ve been some pervert who broke in. But that’s the only thing it could be. Like… look at the circumstances… there were stolen swimsuits too, I think…
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Cyaaa! A sicko pedophile pervert! How scary!
> 
> Breaking into the school to steal swimsuits, killing a teenage girl who got in the way, and escaping through a window…
> 
> Ukyaaaaaa! If things had gone differently, it could’ve been any of us…!

“I’m sorry, _what_ killed a teenage girl?” Nagito mumbled out, confused. “How is _this_ supposed to be a motive? Seems more like someone’s messed up snuff game.”

Mioda sighed. “Just let me finish this segment first, ok?”

> **BOY B** \-- Hey, I’m wondering… are we doing the right thing? We found the body first… but we’re keeping it a secret…
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Who cares if we found it first? It’s nothing to worry about. It’s not like any of us are guilty, or something.
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Yeah… all we did was not report a dead body we found. It’s not such a bad crime.
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Bu.. but…!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I know you’re a glutton for punishment, but I have no intention of getting involved with a murder investigation. I didn’t come to this amazing school just to drop out because of something like that. 
> 
> You agree, don’t you Big Sis?
> 
> **GIRL D** \- Y… yeah, I guess…
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- Hey, you ok? You don’t sound all that sure.
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Um… actually, there’s something I want to discuss with all of you…
> 
> To tell you all the truth… I took some pictures of that girl yesterday, with my flip phone…
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- What…!? You took pictures of the body!?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- I thought cops might question us…. And that I should take some pictures, just to be sure…

The game went silent, as an option box came up.

> ASK ABOUT THE PICTURES
> 
> CHANGE THE SUBJECT

“We obviously have to ask about the photos, right?” Nagito asked. 

Mioda nodded. “Ibuki tried picking the ‘change the subject’ object a bunch.” She paused. “It’s a dummy option, it doesn’t work even if you press it a bazillion times.”

> _ >>ASK ABOUT THE PICTURES _
> 
> CHANGE THE SUBJECT

> **BOY A** \-- So… do you have those pictures with you now…?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Totes… I have them right here, yeah?
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Ahhhh! Keep them away! We’re gonna get cursed, for real!
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- C… cursed!? What are you talking about you whore?!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- You moron… there’s no such thing. That’s only a thing in video games.

It turned to a full screen graphic, drawn in much higher detail than compared to the rest of the game so far.

It was an image of a girl, obviously of Girl E, snapping a flip phone in half, bits of metal and plastic crushing together.

> **GIRL D** \-- Hey, what are you…!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Curses like that… only exist in video games…
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Kya! Now we’re uber cursed…!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I told you. Curses like that only exist in video games. Those photos were sickening… I’m glad I tore that phone up. I think I may burn the remains too.
> 
> Hey, Big Sis, if you have any copies, delete them. We can buy you a new phone tomorrow.
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Sure…
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Huhhh? You sound desperate, Girl E.
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Whatever… let’s just forget this entire thing. We didn’t see anything. That murder had… nothing to do with us. Even if we discovered the body… that’s all there is to it, I think.
> 
> So let’s just go home. It’s getting late.

The screen went black, as white text appeared, just saying _Now Loading…_

Before it changed to Day 4.

## DAY - 4. 4/8 MOON. [ [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTtqvQZZEV4) ]

The point of view changed to Girl E.

> **GIRL E** \-- Sigh… it’s gotten so late. It takes too long to download stuff at the library… two hours for a GameGirl Vita+ game… what a slog. Oh, and everyone is gone now too, even Big Sis… it looks like I’m walking home alone today. But, now that I think of it, that _incident_ was about the same time as it is now…
> 
> **GIRL E** \- ...Dammit! Why am I thinking of that dumb thing? I told myself I should just forget… I should just forget how that girl died!

The music that was softly humming from the machine stopped, going dead silent.

> **???** \- I will not… let you… forget…
> 
> **GIRL E** \- ...Huh?
> 
> **???** \- I will not let you… forget…
> 
> **GIRL E** \- Who… who is it! Where are you!?
> 
> **???** \- I will not let you forget will not let you forget will not let you forget will not let you forget…
> 
> **GIRL E** \- N- no… forgive me… please...
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> **???** \- Never…
> 
> Nevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernevernever

The screen suddenly became a bright crimson, looking like dried blood, making a horrific shrieking noise.

The only text readable was black text, fuzzy and hazy. Despite already seeing it, it still gave Citrine a headache.

##  **NEVER FORGIVE**

The screen changed again… to the POV of Girl D.

It was in front of 1-A classroom, with Girl E shivering on the ground, surrounded by the other characters.

> **GIRL E** \-- Big… sis…
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Ah! What’s going on...?!?
> 
> **BOY A** \-- It’s terrible… something terrible has happened! Uu… uuuuu!
> 
> **BOY B --** It’s a curse… it’s totally a curse… another girl was… killed the same way…!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Another girl…? What happened…? 
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- In the classroom… 1-B… uu… uuuuu! It’s terrible…!

Mioda instinctively controlled Girl E to the classroom, pressing to open the door.

The gave a rattling noise, before--

The screen flashed an image of a dead body of a girl.

...Well, a clearly fake dead body. Plus, the blood was red… that’s totally unrealistic. Well, unrealistic for earthlings, at least.

But now… Citrine could _definitely_ see a similarity to Mahiru and the girl who died in the game.

The screen changed to a gray background with bloody red text.

###  _GAME OVER_

_Dull START_

The game glitched back to the title screen.

Mioda looked at Nagito.

“Well? Thoughts? Opinions?”

Nagito rubbed his nose. “I have… _no_ idea what I watched.” 

“Yeah, that’s cause you're watching it without any context.”

“I can tell.”

Citrine looked at Mioda. “Since you got the full ending before… can you explain the cryptic message? ‘DULL START’?”

“Heh. Heh. Heh heh. Four hehs.” _That was technically five._ “Those aren’t words, you see… they’re _buttons!_ The message means ‘Down-Up-Left-Left-Start’!” She paused. “...You guys didn’t know a classic gamer lingo like that?”

“I lived below the poverty line for most of my life Mioda, I never really played a videogame before… this, technically.” Nagito explained.

Citrine sighed. “My culture doesn’t have videogames.”

Mioda nodded. “Ibuki sees… regardless, using that button sequence on the title screen, you’ll get into the game’s secret mode. Anyway! Try it yourself.” She paused. “Well, we’re playing it as a group, so I’ll do it.”

“Y… yeah…”

Citrine looked down at Mioda, her hands holding the controller.

Down.

Up. 

Left. 

Left. 

Start.

Nagito swallowed. “Hey, the screen changed…”

Mioda nodded. “It’s the secret mode…” She paused. “Shin Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery’s ‘Truth Edition’.”

Alright… this game has something to do with the murder of Mahiru… and he had to figure out what.

“Let’s begin.”

Mioda pressed start.

Before the game started, a monologue appeared.

_We open with a specific murder case._

_A tragic killing that occurred within the grounds of the academy that the girls attended._

_Based on their understanding of the crime scene, the police ruled that the incident was the work of a pervert who snuck into the school grounds._

_However, there was a secret behind that incident. Even before the janitor first discovered the body, there were students who witnessed the crime itself._

_The students were six high schoolers. Four girls, two boys._

_They didn't want to get involved in the incident, so they tried to hide the fact that they were the first to discover it._

_What in the world happened at this once peaceful academy...?_

_By playing the missing "1st Day" and "3rd Day," , you will be able to understand that mystery._

_All the answers you seek are hidden in this Truth Edition._

_Will you be able to reach the truth?_

_Now then, let's start with the "1st Day," when it all began._

Loading…

## DAY - 1. ⅛ MOON [ [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTtqvQZZEV4) ]

_The First Day._

As if to mirror Day 2, Day 1 began with Boy A running to the entrance hall, to meet up with four people -- three girls, one boy.

> **BOY A** \-- I’m sorry! I’m really sorry for making you wait!
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- Sigh… we’re gonna be late getting home because of you, you jackass.
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Now, now… please! You shouldn’t get so upset, Girl C!
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Silence, whore-
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Alright everyone, say _Colorado!_

The screen flashed a white light, probably indicating a picture was taken. 

> **GIRL G** \-- Hey! Don’t just take our picture with that stupid phone camera! People are gonna think I’m _friends_ with these losers! 
> 
> **BOY B** \-- W… we’re not friends?!
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- What makes you think I’ll ever be friends with a stupid pig trash whore like you?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Ha! Girl G’s abuse would turn even the fiercest loan sharks’ faces pale! Um, but… by the way, isn’t lil sis here yet?
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Girl E? She said she forgot something and should be back here any second. Something about her swimsuit being missing, I think…

_Stolen swimsuit?_

> **GIRL C** \-- Her swimsuit, huh…? You don’t think it’s been stolen, do you?
> 
> **BOY B** \-- S…Stolen?!
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Didn’t you hear? There’s been some kind of pervert hanging around this neighborhood lately… hee hee hee… you’d better watch out, Boy B. These guys love a weak and pathetic boy like you.

The sprite art that represented Boy B back to shrivel onto the ground, as if to represent the boy was crying.

> **BOY A** \-- Hey, give him a break, already… you’re going to scare him for real.
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Ha ha! But Boy B is just _asking_ for it!

The game’s music went to hush, as a bitcrushed sound of a glass breaking echoed throughout the game’s speakers.

> **GIRL D** \-- Kya! W… what was that noise?!
> 
> **BOY A** \-- It sounded like… glass breaking? It came from the second floor! Let’s go look!

“...So, I’m assuming the… _killer_ broke a window to escape?” Nagito asked, looking over Mioda's shoulder. Citrine was tempted to squeeze between the two, but it was much more logical to just run to the other side of Mioda.

Mioda maneuvered Boy A through the school hallways, most likely to reach the second floor. “It’s complicated.”

Immediately, the game chirped to show a new hallway, with the pixel art of Girl E in front of a room. 

...At least, he assumed such. It was genuinely hard to tell with this game.

> **BOY A** \-- Miss Girl E! What happened?! Are you alright? I hope nothing happened....
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I don’t know… I think… I was just walking past the music room here… and then I heard the sound of glass breaking inside…
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Is there… someone inside?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I think… but the door’s locked and I can’t get in. 

The screen grew closer to the door, as Boy A presumably rattled the door knob to get inside. However, the door didn’t swing open as expected. It was just… _locked._

> **BOY A** \-- She’s right. It won’t open.
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Did someone lock the door from inside?! There is someone _clearly_ in there!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Um… there should be a key in the staff room… we’ll be able to get in if we use that, won’t we?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Right! This Girl D here, as the group’s musician, will go get the music room key! The teachers are probably all gone by now, so I can probably sneak in and grab it… but I… I have a bad feeling about all this.

The game seemingly froze, as the pixel art representing Girl D ran off, having the game pause for a solid minute in a half.

Which was… _an awkward_ solid minute and a half.

Mainly with the fact he was standing and playing a game with: a) almost murder victim (Mioda) and b) guy who Citrine watched most _likely_ get abducted. 

When the pixel art of Girl D finally came back to view, Mioda began pressing buttons again.

> **GIRL D** \-- Ta-dah! Here’s the key! Just like Girl D thought, all the teachers were all gone… it was soooo freaky
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- Let’s open it!

With another press, an image appeared -- the unrecognizable form of Girl D unlocking the door. Citrine noted that, even with such an unrecognizable appearance, he noticed that Girl D’s body looked… _familiar._ Long and dark hair, thigh highs… 

...He was probably just seeing things.

> **GIRL D** \-- Done.
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- …After you, Boy B!
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Huh? Me?
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- C'mon, hurry up! Boys like you should protect girls, y’know?

Mioda pressed the console button again. The cabinet speaking gave of a hollow rattle. Although, instead of the door being locked, the door opened.

Another image -- this time, of the four high schoolers, sans Boy A and Girl E, entering the classroom. They were all unrecognizable, with barely any differing appearances. Although, the sprite that represented Girl G had pigtails which was… _reminding_ of someone, but he just couldn’t think of _who._

With another click, the scene changed to a classroom. And, at the farest corner there…

Was a pixel art of a small, clearly undressed, dead body of a girl. Despite the low detail, it was… _still_ gruesome. And… very similar to how Mahiru died.

> **BOY A** \-- There’s… someone on the floor…
> 
> **BOY B** \-- She’s… not just _on_ the floor, she’s-- oh my god, oh my god…!

The sprite indicating Boy B grew closer to the camera, meaning he was liking jumping to the safety of Boy A.

That felt… _familiar_ to Citrine. Which it shouldn’t, whoever Boy A _was…_ Citrine never knew. It was just a character in a videogame, not a real person.

...At least, he hoped so.

But…

Nevermind.

> **GIRL G** \-- She’s… she’s dead.
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Dead?! 
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- H… how!? W… why!?
> 
> **BOY B** \-- KYAAA! I’m… I’m gonna be sick!

A sprite animation of Girl G slapping Boy B played.

> **GIRL G** \-- Don’t be so loud, idiot! Whoever did it is probably still around! Do you want to get us all killed?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- S… still around…?
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- I mean… look at her body. She’s obviously been assaulted and killed.
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Killed…? _KILLED!?_
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- I said stay _quiet_ you imbecile! What are you going to do when the killer finds us, huh? We’re teenagers. We can’t fight against someone who’s most likely a grown man.
> 
> **BOY B** \-- What… what do we do…?
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Ah. I see. I see how it is. I think I know the culprit’s escape route.   
> The sound we heard in the entrance hall was the window being broken. I’m sure the culprit locked the music room’s door from the inside and then, after brutalizing this girl… they broke the window and escaped through it. It seems she was clubbed to death, but there’s nothing in the music room with blood on it… 
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- So what happened to the murder weapon? Did the killer just take it with them?
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- More importantly… doesn’t that mean the killer just _escaped_ through this window? But um, if they wanted to escape… couldn’t he just open the window? Why break it?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- They must’ve panicked… look, there’s proof right in front of us. The aquarium under the window is broken, and there’s gravel all on the ground… they must’ve panicked while he was escaping. Plus, the floor isn’t so high that you can’t just jump down, so they must’ve thought it would be safer to just… jump down, rather than taking one of the corridors…
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- ...Is that really what happened?
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Of course that’s what happened! The only two ways to lock this room are from the inside or with the key from the staff room, right?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- That’s the truth! When I went to the staff room earlier, the key was there as usual…
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- If the culprit had used that key, he wouldn’t have time to return it to the staff room so quickly. We just heard him breaking the window moments before, after all.
> 
> **BOY B** \-- Which means the culprit locked the room from inside… and was still there. Plus, the only way from the music room to the exit is through the corridor we were in… but we didn’t see anyone passing by.

Seems it all leads to the same conclusion. The culprit escaped through the window. In Citrine’s mind… that made the most sense.

But… something didn’t seem right. It felt like… he was missing something.

> **GIRL E** \-- I…It’s got to be that pervert… He must’ve broken into the school.
> 
> **BOY A** \-- …Huh?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I…I couldn’t find it anywhere. My swimsuit. It must’ve been stolen.
> 
> **BOY A** \-- So… the pervert who stole Miss Girl E’s swimsuit killed this girl? I see… so that pervert… probably took her into the music room to… you know. But she must’ve resisted… jesus christ. Poor girl, no one deserves to suffer like that.
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Regardless, then he panicked, broke the window and escaped?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- A… anyway… isn’t it bad that we’re all here? I don’t want to get involved in any of this… Besides, the culprit is probably still around…
> 
> **GIRL C** \-- That’s bad! Bad bad bad! Let’s run away!
> 
> **BOY A** \-- Um... shouldn’t we report this to the police?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Don’t you realize what will happen if we do? Aren’t the people who discover crime scenes always under suspicion? I don’t want any of that!
> 
> **GIRL G** \-- Yeah… Let’s leave and lock the door behind us… We’ll just pretend we’ve never been here.

With that, the group began filing out of the room, leaving Girl D and Boy A behind.

> **BOY A** \-- Wait! Hold on! Don’t leave me behind!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- …………

The game faded to black, with simple white text saying _Loading…_

Something felt… uncomfortable.

## DAY - 3. ⅛ MOON.

Another scene -- outside the school, in front of a trash room… section? Thing? Regardless, it seemed the POV was switched back to Girl D, and… she was talking to Girl E.

> **GIRL D** \-- Lil Sis!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I’m sorry, were you waiting long? So, why did you call me over here? Don’t tell me - you have a crush on someone? Is it Girl C?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- No, it’s not that, I...
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Huh…? Is something wrong?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Um… can you take a look at this photo…? On the day of that incident… I peeked into the classroom next door and found this. I took a photo with my phone without even thinking… what do you think this broken flower vase means?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- …………
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- That sound we heard… I don’t think it was the window breaking…
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- W… what is this…? I have no idea what you’re talking about…!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- If I’m right… the culprit didn’t escape through the window.
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- I…I said I know nothing!!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- …………
> 
> It’s okay. I cleaned it all up… because I’m your big sister. I’m here to protect you, ok?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- …Huh?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- If someone found that vase… you’d be in big trouble, wouldn’t you?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Are you… blackmailing me?
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- O… Of course not. It’s just that… if there’s something you’re hiding, I wish you’d tell me. I mean… aren’t we sisters, right? I’m here for you, you don’t have to hide stuff.
> 
> **GIRL E** \--You’re one to talk. You weren’t exactly being forthcoming yourself, were you…? You think I didn’t know? That girl who was killed had been giving you trouble…
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Huh…?
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- No… ‘trouble’ doesn’t even begin to say it. She was really giving you hell… She just kept pushing you. She was your junior at the music club in junior high, wasn’t she? She must’ve been so jealous of _your_ talent. She was such a psychotic fucking bitch… why didn’t you tell me? If you did… this wouldn’t have…
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- What… did you…?!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- Her parents are powerful, so she always did what she wanted… I couldn’t stand it anymore! At first, I just _tried_ to talk to her… but then, she… she said she was going to go after me too… I got angry… and before I knew it, I was strangling her… she lost consciousness… And I knew that if she woke up things would just get even worse… so I thought I had to do something…!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- N…No way…!
> 
> **GIRL E** \-- It’s not your fault… and it isn’t mine… it’s all her fault! All of it! If she never threatened you, then…!
> 
> **GIRL D** \-- Ah! Wait!

Girl E ran off, being followed by Girl D. Citrine faintly heard a noise that _vaguely_ sounded by a suppressed cry.

The camera changed to a new character, a boy. 

> **BOY F** \-- That girl… I think her name’s S********? I heard a rumor she was with her on the day of the incident…

Boy F paused, the screen growing more and more red.

> **BOY F** \-- Those two… those two were talking about… a photo? A broken flower vase…? …Does that mean… that the sound of breaking glass…? That must be it… why would anyone try to get rid of this photo otherwise…? What did that girl do to my sister?! I have to make her talk… and if what I’m suspecting is true… I could never…

The text box flickered off, as static grew more and more intense on the blood red screen, leaving only a black phrase on the screen.

**_I COULD NEVER FORGIVE HER._ **

The screen flickered again to black, with a somber, bitcrushed song playing.

The trio stood in silence, most likely, the game was over. 

Citrine stood normally. “Is this… the real ending?” 

Mioda nodded. “Yeppers. The events of the first and third days are this game’s ‘truth edition’.”

“The game’s full story, across all four days…” Despite all the context given to him, somehow, the game made even _less_ sense. “So… what do you think about those characters, Mioda?”

“Boy A and his merry friends…? Whoever named these characters doesn’t have an ounce of _romantic sense.”_ Mioda answered

Nagito sighed. “That’s not what he’s talking about.”

Mioda shrugged, looking back at the cabinet. “Before you say anything else… it looks like the ending credits are coming up.”

“…The what?” Citrine asked. “Keep in mind I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Nagito, again, sighed. “It’s an acknowledgement of someone as a participant in the production of a media.”

Mioda smirked. “You’ll find what you’re searching for if you read them.”

_What I’m searching for is… in the credits?_

Citrine looked intensely at the cabinet screen watching white text school down.

> ####  **_Producer:_** **Monokuma** **  
> ** ** _Director:_** **Monokuma** **  
> ** ** _Supervisor:_** **Monokuma** **  
> ** ** _Script:_** **Monokuma** **  
> ** ** _Programming:_** **Monouma** **  
> ** ** _Graphics:_** **Monokuma** **  
> ** ** _Sound:_** **Monokuma**
> 
> ####  **_Cast:_** **Komaeda** **  
> ** **Hinata** **  
> ** **Saionji** **  
> ** **Andoh** **  
> ** **Mioda** **  
> ** **Mioda** **  
> ** **Kuzuryuu** **  
> ** **Kuzuryuu**
> 
> ####  **_A SPECIAL THANKS_** **  
> ** **...you, for playing the game!**

###  **A Monokuma Production**

...The game went back to the title screen, the _normal_ title screen.

 _Komaeda…. that’s Nagito’s last name!_ "I…just now…!”

“Ibuku told you, didn’t she? What you’re searching for was right there.” Mioda explained, clearly not realizing _she was in a videogame just now._

Monokuma popped into the area. “Congratulations! What a miraculous victory! At long last, you’ve completed Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery! I don’t think you bastards could’ve missed it, but to make things perfectly clear… this game was non-fiction! It’s based on true events!” The bear explained, twirling below them.

Nagito glanced at the screen, then at Monokuma. “Are you… telling the truth?”

“Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is _entirely_ deliberate!”

Citrine glared at the bear. “Hey, answer the question…!”

“That said, this game may be non-fiction, but you bastards have still forgotten all about it. Well, that can’t be helped.” Monokuma explained. “The game’s story is based on something that happened when you bastards were at school, and those memories have been stolen from you!”

_When we were at school…_

“Anyway, congratulations! I’d like to present you with a prize for completing the game…”

A pause.

“…But I won’t!”

Citrine tilted his head. “A prize…?” 

Monokuma chuckled. “There’s only _one_ prize, and I’ve already given it to the first person to complete this game!” He chuckled, before twirling away into unreality. “Upupu, sucks to be you jackasses!”

Citrine raised his eyebrow. He was just glad that asshole _bear_ was finally gone. “There’s a prize for winning the game?”

Mioda nodded. “He told me the same thing when Ibuki completed the game.” The girl sighed. “Ibuki was too late. She should’ve played it first!”

Well, the problem isn’t the prize. It’s the other thing Monokuma said. He said it’s a story based on something that happened when _they_ were at school…

So, once again, that’s what it’s all about…

But… is it really true? Did someone really just… steal… _their_ memories? That’s just nonsense!

_...What did they do to us?_

“You seem to be lost in thought.” Nagito awkwardly commented, breaking Citrine away from his thoughts. 

“…Huh?”

Nagito crossed. His arms. “With how Mioda just phrased things… I’m sure Monokuma told the same thing to everyone who completed the game. That this game is non-fiction.”

Citrine paused. It means that the ‘missing link’ Monokuma was talking about... is somewhere in those missing school memories.

Did… someone really die during their missing school year?

Citrine swallowed.

“Hey, do you two believe any of it? Do you really think… our memories have been taken away?”

“Ibuki... doesn’t know. But, rather than worrying about that, Ibuki think she and her bandmates should concentrate on solving the current mystery. It doesn’t matter if we believe this motive or not. The facts are that a culprit did commit murder.” Mioda paused. “In that case… it looks like we really need to talk to all of them… we’ll probably learn something if we do!”

Nagito looked at her. “You mean, the people who this game’s characters are based on, right? I’m coming with you, then.” He paused. “It would be nice to move around again.”

Citrine coughed. “Yeah… If we talk to them, I’m sure I can learn something.”

Something about the mystery of Mahiru’s murder… and about what happened in this game… and why Pekoyama did… _that_ to Citrine and Nagito this morning.

And also… about whether their memories really have been taken away.

“Come on, let’s go bandmates, right now!” Mioda said firmly, hands on her hips. “This is our opportunity to ask someone what it feels like to be a character in a video game! So, let’s find Kuzuryuu and Saionji!”

Citrine nodded. He’s not sure where they all are, but if he doesn’t get going… he’ll _never_ find out.

“Right… let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RETURN OF THE BANDMATES INVESTIGATION TEAM WOO
> 
> Never again am I writing something like Twilight Syndrome. That stuff _only_ works in visual novels. Anways... as you can see, the cast listing is a tad different for Twilight Syndrome. The thing about the Gem Boy motives, is that who it affects is _different_. This is also the same for Despair Fever! 
> 
> Happy theorizing! :D


	37. CHAPTER TWO - TOXIC, POISON (part 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dead bodies

## REMAINING STUDENTS: 13

“I see you are all done with the game.” Nanami, icy and distant as ever, greeted the trio as they exited Jabberwock Park. She held a notebook of paper -- handing it off to Mioda. “This is for you.”

Citrine tilted his head. “...What’s that for?”

“Everyone’s footprints.” She answered. “Mioda requested that of me while you all played the game.”

Nagito swallowed. “...You needed everyone’s _footprints?”_ He asked.

The gamer nodded. “There are two sets of footprints found in front of the Seaside House, specifically, leaving from it.” She answered, always as icy to Nagito.

Nagito’s face went pale. “I… I see…”

looking at Mioda. “I was able to get Saionji at the Airport.”

“Already?” Mioda smiled, before hugging Nanami, and then letting go. “You’re the best Robonami-chan! I don’t know what I do without you, y’know?”

Nanami smiled. It seemed the only person to pierce the gamers icy exterior was Mioda… and also Pekoyama. “I apologize for not retrieving Kuzuryuu… he did not want to leave his cottage.”

“That’s understandable.” Nagito sighed, becoming less uncomfortable. “His girlfriend was found _murdered_ in her undergarments… according to the _Monokuma File,_ of course _._ All I hope is that this despair allows him to excel and pierce through with a hope strong in his heart. A despair like this will--”

“You just _don’t_ shut up, do you?”

Citrine almost yelled at Nanami. She may not have known it, but Nagito was _kidnapped_ this morning.

...Of course, he didn’t yell at her, but that was mainly to contain all the rage in his body for later use.

“You could say I’m infamous for it.”

Nanami rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” She looked at Mioda. “I’m going to be investigating the Seaside House with Tsumiki and Tanaka, for the autopsy.”

“Be safe!”

Nanami walked into the distance, completely ignoring the existences of Nagito and Citrine. Then again, she was _always_ this.

“So, I’m assuming we won’t be able to talk to Hinata and this ‘Andoh’ person, will we?” Nagito asked, as the trio began to walk to the airport. “Plus, the other Mioda and Kuzuryuu…”

Mioda huffed. “Ibuki is _sure it will_ be fine, even if we have three characters that were name dropped in the game.” She paused. “Komaeda, Saionji, Mioda…”

“It’s still weird though, I don’t think I really get the purpose of it.” Nagito paused, looking down at Mioda and Citrine. “I mean… I don’t think I’m popular enough to be in a video game. Or to be any video game, really.”

Mioda awkwardly laughed. “Haha, yeah! Ibuki thinks the idea is absolutely preposterous!”

Citrine immediately remembered something.

“Ah, Nagito…” He mumbled, discreetly pulling out the skull charm from his gemstone pocket dimension. “This is yours, right?”

Nagito took the keychain, inspecting it. 

Silence, as Nagito stopped in his footsteps. 

“...It is, but, the metal hook is cut open...” Nagito began walking again. “...Where did you find this?” 

Citrine paused, trying to think of words. “Um, I found it on the ground…” Citrine lied. He doubts that Mioda even noticed the charm on the floor when she was in there.

“I… didn’t even notice, thank you.”

“This is the _precise_ problem with clothing modifiers that aren't holographically projected onto your body.” Citrine boasted, trying to act like he _wasn’t_ lying through his teeth at the moment. “Things just… _fall_ off without you knowing!”

Silence.

“...It’s holographically projected?” Mioda asked, her head tilted slightly. “...Care to elaborate on that really quickly?”

“...No.”

After that, they walked to the airport in silence.

## AIRPORT

When they had gotten to the airport, the only person that was there was Saionji. Well, aside from the trio who arrived.

Mioda looked at Nagito and Citrine, then at Saionji. “The names in Twilight Syndrome’s credits were…” She paused. “Komaeda, Mioda, Saionji, Andoh. Hinata, and Kuzuryuu.”

“So us,” Nagito pointed at himself, and shakily pointed a finger at Mioda. Citrine could clearly tell that Nagito almost pointed _at him,_ probably due to still being unused to… well, the reveal. “...And her.” Nagito then pointed at Saionji, who simply stuck her tongue out.

Nanami nodded. “According to Robonami-chan, Kiryu-chan denied leaving his cottage, Ibuki thinks he’s… very upset about Koizumi.” She paused. 

“So _why_ am I here exactly? That incel Nanami simply grabbed me by the hand and told me to stay here.” Saionji grumbled. “And now I’m stuck here with the psychopath skin-bag, the annoying scene girl, and…” Her eyes glared at Citrine. “...The stupid pig-trash whore. I guess you three mouth breathers can’t function _alone,_ can you?”

Huh, the _‘stupid pig-trash whore’..._ Citrine’s heard that phrase before. He at least has _definitely_ read it before, aside from Saionji’s harassment. So, maybe… no.

It was nothing. It _had_ to be nothing, that game… it was just a trick by Monokuma. There was no way… there was simply no way a game like that was _really_ based on real events.

“Mioda-san can explain later. But firstly, what was your relationship with the victim, Koizumi-san?” Nagito asked. “But, um, this is a question directed at _all_ of us here, given the ending credits of _that_ game.”

Saionji shrugged. “I never really talked to her. She was always way too close to the four-eyed freak and the manlet.” She eyed Citrine. “And as of recent, the oompa-loompa right here.”

Citrine face flushed. “I’m taller than you!”

“By two inches. You’re a half-pint of trash compared to everyone else here.”

Citrine immediately hissed back, swatting his hands at Saionji.

...He was sick of being treated like a _joke_ by her!

He felt an arm wrap around his torso, lifting him up and pressing against a cold jacket.

Nagito picked him up.

 _“Please_ stop acting like a feral animal, Ha--” He paused, looking down at Citrine awkwardly. “--Citrine. It’s unbecoming for someone at least _trying_ to be a symbol of hope.” Nagito glanced at Saionji. “Did you ever talk to her before the incident, if ever?”

“No.”

Nagito sighed. “...I assumed as much.” He paused, again. “As for myself, I don’t think I was really any close to her, although she did talk to me once or twice before the…” The lucky student trailed off, letting go of Citrine. The gem stumbled to his feet, awkward. “...The party in the old lodge. Aside from that, she treated me like everyone else.” He went quiet. “She most certainly hated me after what I did. Which I deserve, but…”

“Anywayers!” Mioda interjected, trying to change to the grim mood. “Ibuki’s relationship to Koizumi… well, we were friends! Although, she _was_ acting weirdly yesterday… she didn’t want Ibuki to go to the party, or something.” She glanced down at Citrine. “Ah! Hedgehog-kun, you were around her a lot, do you know why she was acting like that?”

Citrine knew the truth.

Mioda was going to get hurt, or at least was going to get targeted…

...Yet Mahiru still died.

“No, I don’t…” Citrine trailed. “I’m, um, sorry…”

Silence.

“So we're just wasting our time right now, aren’t we?” Saionji bitterly asks. “Plus, it seems Koizumi had only talked to _Mioda…_ which makes sense. Considering Mioda did talk to _me_ yesterday morning about a meeting…” Saionji snickered. “So, were you planning on killing me, Mioda? I’m flattered that you think _you_ could do that.”

Mioda’s eyes went wide.

“Let me guess, you tried to talk to Komaeda too?” 

Mioda swallowed. “Ibuki… Ibuki never…” She paused. “Ibuki never did any of that!”

Frustrated, the musician ran out of the airport.

Saionji chuckled.

Citrine looked at Nagito.

“We should... probably follow her.”

Citrine ran out of the Airport.

## MIODA’S COTTAGE

When they had finally caught up with Mioda, she stopped at her cottage.

Citrine gripped her hand.

“Are you alright?” Citrine asked.

Mioda rubbed her face, clearly upset.

“I…” She paused. “Ibuki isn’t alright. She…” The doorknob clicked open, in tandem with a heavy breath. “Ibuki is going to confide some… _stuff_ with you all.”

Citrine was quiet. “Did… did you…”

“God no! It’s just…” She paused, entering her cottage. “Ibuki’ll show you, ok?”

Mioda’s room was just like it was yesterday -- slightly messy with the smell of sugary sodas in the air. On her bed was the same yellow envelope Citrine saw at the walk in closet.

Nagito closed the door as both boys entered the room. Citrine was almost… _worried_ at what Mioda was going to say.

Mioda grabbed the envelope. “This… Ibuki got this in her mailbox yesterday morning, but…” She paused, opening it somberly, before turning it over and letting the contents of it spill out. “Ibuki left her cottage yesterday, slightly, the envelope was gone from her room… and Ibuki found it when she was looking through the walk-in closet.”

Citrine investigated the photos.

They were all low quality, as if taken with a phone.

The first photo was…

Was a photo of Nagito, Saionji and a girl with short, pink hair and wearing a brown school uniform. They were... _all_ wearing uniforms. Saionji and the pink haired girl looked upset with Nagito, who was blushing and… _seemingly_ embarrassed. It looks like it was taken in some school’s entrance hall.

Nagito stammered. It must’ve been weird seeing a photo you don’t remember taking. “It’s… just like the game.” 

Mioda nodded. “Yeppers. It happened on the first day, Girl C and G were annoyed that Guy A was late, so Girl D tried to calm them down by taking a photo with her phone camera.”

This… is that real photo of the earthlings' school days?

Mioda picked up another photo from her bed, sitting down.

“Now, look at this photo here.”

It was another blurry photo.

Of… a broken flower vase. 

“A broken flower vase?” Citrine spoke aloud. 

Nagito nodded. “That must be the same photo Girl D showed to Girl E on the third day, right?” He paused. “The photo of a broken flower vase, from the classroom next to the music room…”

Mioda weakly pulled up the third photo, her face pale. “This… is one of the worst images in the set…”

It was a picture of a dead highschool girl. She had shoulder length, blonde hair, with pale skin. Her eyes were closed, the wound on her body was just like Mahiru’s -- on her right eye. Just like Mahiru… the girl was naked, only in her undergarments. She was slumped against a piano, her body clearly limp.

In the corner, was a name written in permanent marker.

_NATSUHIME._

“It’s a photo… of a real dead body.” Mioda explained. “There’s a piano in the background, so this is the music room… which means…”

“It’s a photo of the first victim, the girl that died on the first day, right?” Citrine finished. “The one whose death was blamed on a pervert…”

Mioda pulled another photo up.

“This is the last photo. It’s just as bad as the last.”

It was a photo of another dead body. A girl with shaggy, sea green hair. Thankfully, she was wearing a school uniform, similar to that of the pink haired girl in the entrance hall photo. Her head was bashed in, with a bloody baseball bat close by her body.

She… was slumped against a wall.

Just like the previous photo, there was a name written in the corner in permanent marker.

_SAKAKURA._

“I’m guessing this is the girl that was killed on the last day…” Nagito presumed. 

Mioda nodded. “Marshmallow-chan is right on target. This was the nameless girl who was killed on the Fourth day. It’s identical to the photo used in game, too…” She sighed. “There are no more photos after that…”

Silence.

“This must’ve been the prize for fully completing the game.” Citrine announced. 

Mioda nodded. “Already knew that, it came with a nice little note as well…” She pulled up the final thing in the envelope, a small, wrinkled piece of paper. She breathed in, looking at the note. _“‘Go play Twilight. When you get a Game Over screen, just push Down-Up-Left-Left-Start to get to the secret mode. When you do, I’m sure_ **_you’ll_ ** _remember. You’ll remember what your sister did to mine. We’ll talk later”.’”_

“That’s… is that why you how to get the secre in the game?” Nagito asked. “When you got this in your mailbox, you played the game…”

Mioda nodded. “Ibuki thought it was weird… so she went and played the game. It was early in the morning, but…” She paused. “Ibuki finished the game. But the letter was gone when Ibuki returned home… the windows were opened, so I guess a break in happened.”

Citrine tilted his head. “...Why didn’t you tell anybody?”

“Ibuki was… scared.” She paused. “It’s out of character, but Ibuki was worried what would happen to her if she did anything…”

Nagito paused. “Um, by the way, in the note… it mentions you having a sister.” He paused, grabbing the note away from Mioda. _“‘What your sister did to mine…’_ I’m guessing this is related to Girl E killing the highschooler who died at the start -- Natsuhime.”

Mioda nodded.

This suddenly became _very_ weird to Citrine.

With how everything was phrased in the note… it would’ve made _more_ sense for Mioda to have died instead of Mahiru.

But, regardless, the person who completed the game first is the one who received this envelope. 

...Haven’t Citrine seen that thing somewhere before? Not just in the walk-in closet...

Add to that the implied ‘other sister’ mentioned in the note…

...This was a very strange murder indeed.

“Ibuki does have a sister… but…” Mioda was silent. “Ibuki would have _never_ expected her to do something like _this..._ my sister was protective of me, but…”

“You never expected her to kill someone, did you?” Nagito softly finished for Mioda, sitting next to her on the bed. 

The musician nodded. “Worse, it’s Ibuki’s fault that girl died… if I stopped her, none of this--”

“How is this _your_ fault?” Citrine snapped. “You couldn’t have known! You couldn’t have controlled her actions. And this happened years ago, and you forgot. It’s not your fault at all.”

Mioda paused, before smiling softly. “I… yeah. Ibuki understands what you’re saying.”

Nagito stood. “Let the despair of your sister’s heinous act bring you the hope to escape this island!”

Mioda gave Nagito the first weird look she’s ever really given. “...Now you’re being weird about it.” She mumbled awkwardly, standing up.

Citrine nodded, watching Mioda and Nagito exit the cottage. There are still things remaining to investigate. Citrine _has_ to find out who killed Mahiru here, in the real world, and why...

…There can’t be much time left. 

They _have_ to hurry.

## SECOND ISLAND - SEASIDE HOUSE

The first thing Citrine saw, when entering, was Mahiru moved away from the Shower Room door.

She laid down on the ground, a blanket wrapped around her body, with Tsumiki above her. The nurses hand was in a latex glove, feeling around on the wound.

Speaking of the people in the Seaside House.

Souda, Pekoyama and Sonia.

That wasn’t much of a surprise.

Sonia jumped in surprise, clearly startled. “Ah! Komaeda-san!?” She squeaked. “You’re ok!” And actually _hugged_ Nagito, before jolting away.

Nagito tilted his head, just as confused as Mioda and Citrine.

“What?”

Sonia nodded somberly. “Everyone in the Diner saw you run away from the beach, so scared and worried looking…”

Souda crossed. “Yeah, you might be… y’know…” The mechanic laughed awkwardly. “But, like, you’re still our friend, kind of. Plus, whatever made you _that_ freaked out… must’ve been super bad.”

Nagito smiled back awkwardly. “I, uh, thank you?”

The entire time, Pekoyama watched Nagito. Not in a predatory fashion, but…

But like he was a ghost.

“Nevertheless, you two got here at just the perfect time!” Sonia said adorably, well, adorably as one can sound about a discovery in a murder case. “I’ve gotten a huge scoop! I’ve made a terrible discovery!” 

“A terrible discovery…?” Citrine repeated.

Tsumiki stood, unraveling the latex glove from her hand. “U… um… I have something to say too…” She stammered, the glove dropping to the ground, at her side. “I’m sure it’s not as important as Sonia’s information, but… I… I noticed something else…”

“…You too, Tsumiki?” Citrine mumbled.

The investigation’s picking up, just in time for the climax.

Sonia clapped her hands. “Please listen! I have a huge scoop!” She cheered. “A huge huge huuuuuuuge scoop!”

Mioda nodded. “What is it!!” Mioda squeaked, her energy seemingly as high, compared to the slump she was early.

Unless… she was truly like that, when she was in the cottage, and her boundless energy was… a disguise?

“It’s all about that ‘Magical Esper ♪ Phantom Thief Joker-chan’ mask, the mask Mioda found in the walk-in closet!” Sonia answered.

Citrine sighed. “Yeah… the mask the culprit used to conceal their face…”

Sonia shook her head. “No, that’s not it! That mask wasn’t there just for that purpose!”

 _What other purpose could it have?_

“It’s Kirakira-chan!”

…Huh? 

“Kirakira-chan! The spectre of humanity’s darkest desires! The self-proclaimed warrior of justice! A serial killer who wears hero masks from the world over, and kills criminals one after another!” Sonia ranted.

Everyone in the Seaside House was silent, simply staring at Sonia’s exuberrance over a serial killer.

“Everyone, this is a most improper time for silence! Act more shocked at once!”

Citrine tilted his head. “...Aaaa?” He paused. “This ‘Kirakira-chan’… isn’t that the serial killer you were talking about before, Sonia?” He paused. “That is certainly a hero mask, but…”

Sonia nodded. “More accurately, a heroine mask! _‘Magical Esper ♪ Phantom Thief Joker-chan’_ is a pretty magical girl thief, who steals the hearts and treasures of corrupt and evil adults! See? A heroine!”

“Anyway…” Mioda stammered, concerned. “Are you saying it’s possible that a serial killer murdered Koizumi?”

Nagito paused. “Or, in other words… that one of us is a serial killer? That sounds like a plot twist from some kind of weird game or something…”

Souda groaned. “Don’t be an idiot… really? A serial killer?” He grounded. “Like Citrine said, that mask’s only here to keep the culprit’s face hidden. That’s all.”

“…Nevertheless, the culprit chose one really extravagant mask.” Mioda pointed out.

That might be true, but… 

Pekoyama sighed, looking at Sonia. “It’s easy to dismiss it as simple foolishness, but I think it would be wise to stay alert. Sonia…” She paused. “Can you at least tell us what you know about this… ‘Kirakira-chan’?”

“The time has come to don this mask, imbued with the very essence of justice, and lay bare the ugly entrails of evil, to slay corrupt adults with evil hearts who manipulate pure hearts of boys and girls everywhere…” 

…Huh? 

#### “Jus ・ tice ・ Com ・ plete!” 

Sonia spoke, suddenly placing the mask on her face, and making a slicing motion with her arm. “Piercing the very night _itself_ with the shining light of justice’s brightest star!” Her silver eyes glittered ominously through eye holes in the mask.

####  “Call me... _Kirakira-chan!”_

Silence.

Everyone flatly looked at Sonia.

“Um, what… was that?”

Sonia blushed, sliding the mask off her face bashfully, sheepish. “That was Kirakira-chan’s catch phrase…” She paused. “Or, at least, that’s what they say it is.”

A serial killer with a catch phrase?

“I read it in a magazine at the library. Only one journalist has ever actually encountered Kirakira-chan…” Sonia explained. “That magazine printed Kirakira-chan’s words as he heard them, so I just had to translate it. Unfortunately, that journalist was also ultimately put to rest by Kirakira-chan…"

“…It’s not the safest thing in the world to involve yourself with a serial killer.” Pekoyama stated softly.

Pekoyama was the last person Citrine wanted to hear these words from. 

Sonia sighed. “Um… that’s all I know about Kirakira-chan.” She paused. “Because of the mask, no one knows their age or sex. Kirakira-chan’s existence is a mysterious one indeed…”

Mioda crossed her arms. “Um… Aurora-chan, don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions way too fast here? It’s ridiculous, having a serial killer among us--”

“No, they are not among us, no one could possibly be the ‘sus’!” Sonia argued, her voice cutting off Mioda. “It’s possible the serial killer was already hiding on the island before we got here, and killed Koizumi-san!” The princess began to tear up, almost close to sobbing. “T… that can’t be right, can it…? I think that’s the only possible explanation… I mean… I refuse to believe any other possibility. No one in our ranks could be that kind of loathsome villain…” She ran out of the beach house, horrified. 

_“I’ll never believe it! Never!”_

“S… Sonia…!” Souda mumbled out, chasing after her. This left the trio (and also Pekoyama) alone with Tsumiki and the dead corpse of Mahiru. Pekoyama awkwardly stood near the walk-in closet.

Citrine knows just how she feels, of course, but… but, her suggestion is just as impossible. A serial killer hiding on this island? 

Mioda looked at Tsumiki. “You said you noticed something too, didn’t you, Tsumikiwi-chan?” 

Tsumiki nodded, meekly. “B… but, compared to other people my opinions aren’t that important…” She mumbled, her hands fumbling together, as she stepped away from Mahiru’s covered body. “Y… you shouldn’t expect too much… I don’t want you to be disappointed…” 

Nagito smiled softly at her, trying to calm her down most likely. “You shouldn’t worry. So, what is it?”

Tsumiki squeaked. “Um… I did my best to examine the body, and I have some results… As expected, Koizumi-san’s fatal wound was made by a blow to the head.” She explained. It seems to have been a single blow from behind… and the weapon had to have been a blunt object of some sort.” She looked down at Citrine. “If there’s one consolation for you Citrine-kun, it’s that Koizumi-san probably died without suffering.”

Citrine eyed her. “...What do you mean?”

“Um… you see… s…” Tsumiki mumbled, looking at Citrine. “With where she was hit, front of her parietal bone and temporal bone, she probably… I mean, she _definitely…_ was unconscious before she died. S- so… she basically died in her sleep, which is evident with the hemorrhaging I found on her head…”

…She did? 

At least… at least she died without being in any pain. 

But, that… seems important. Citrine should probably remember it.

Tsumiki stammered. “I found one more thing…” She sobbed. “Ah! I’m sorry! I spoke out of turn! Am I holding you up?”

Citrine smiled awkwardly. “…Just tell us, we have all the time in the world.”

Which was, in fact, a lie.

“Um, since we moved Koizumi’s body...” Tsumiki glanced at the door to the shower room. “...We managed to open up the shower room…” She stammered. “That might be important…”

Mioda looked at Nagito and Citrine. “You two boys can investigate that! I’ll help Tsumikiwi-san.” She pointed at the nurse. “It’s highly obvious she’s uber freaked out.”

Nagito nodded. “Yeah, will do.”

### SEASIDE - SHOWER ROOM

There was blood in the shower room, specifically _in_ the open shower. A small pool of blood laid at the drain, as well as blood clear on the handle.

“That must be Mahiru’s blood…” Citrine pointed out. “The killer must’ve gotten blood on them, so they showered here…”

Nagito was silent for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. 

Citrine looked up.

“...What?”

“I see, so that’s how the killer escaped.” He paused, pointing at the window, and then at…

A katana, without a sheath.

Citrine stammered. “That’s… th- that’s--!”

Nagito patted Citrine on this head, smudging the gem’s cowlick down. “Calm down, it's a katana they sell at the supermarket.” He paused. “But, if you press the katana to the wall, you can use the handle as a step stool, and leave through the window.”

“But…” Citrine raised a questioning eyebrow. “Why?”

Nagito crossed his arms. “I don’t know, actually…” He looked at the shower. “But the shower room is strange… openly showering and leaving the blood still there...” He looked at the still opened cabinet. 

“And there’s Koizumi’s clothing.”

Citrine ran over to it.

Folded messily in the soap and towel cabinet, was most certainly Mahiru’s clothing. Obviously, there was blood on it, staining her blouse and tie. Even her tights and shoes were there, along with her tie…

So, she was undressed completely but… she still had her camera on her?

Weird…

“Mioda theorized that this was a rush job.”

Nagito looked at the gem.

“Excuse me?”

“Or like, this was an accident… you can see it too, right? The shower being left as is, how soppily the clothing was put away…” Citrine explained. “Even the mask, how the baseball bat was put away… it all looks _wrong.”_

Nagito picked up the katana by the handle.

“The katana was left behind.” He said softly. “Clearly, this was someone’s first time killing someone.”

“Or it was an _accident.”_ Citrine corrected.

Nagito sighed. “Or it was an accident.”

Silence.

“Um, by the way, Nagito, about this morning…”

Nagito was silent.

“You don’t think, Pekoyama…”

Nagito looked down at him. “It wasn’t Pekoyama.” He paused. “Don’t ask me how I know, but… she’s innocent. I know she is.”

“She…!” Citrine lowered his voice. “She was _hurting you_ Nagito! She put a sword in my head! Isn’t that even _slightly_ worrying?” Despite the fact Pekoyama _probably_ and _accidentally_ hurt him… she still hurt him.

Nagito winced, closing his right eye. Most likely, he remembered the sword in head incident. “Yes, I do, but…” He paused. “She’s innocent, ok? I know she is.”

Citrine watched Nagito.

“...If you say so.”

_Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

Citrine jumped at that and looked up the monitor in shower room.

Monokuma was on the monitor, like always, drinking his… red drink.

 _“The time for poking about is done! The time for fighting it out has come! It’s the ultimate battle of wits for your lives! It’s the fight for your right to survive! Who lives?! Who dies?! Who tells your lives!? Who’s guilty?! Who isn’t?! It’s the second! School! Triiiiiiial!!”_ Monokuma shrieked, clearly excited. _“By which I mean… would all students please gather at Monobear Rock! The hidden elevator will be waiting to take you underground.”_

Another school trial...

_“Upupu, see you later!”_

Nagito sighed, looking at the door. “…It’s time. Seems like our investigation is over. It finally begins. The school trial, where hope goes against hope…” He paused. “To protect Mioda-san and Pekoyama-san’s innocence… to bring Koizumi-san to justice…”

Citrine squeezed his eyes shut, as he walked past Mahiru’s body.

“Let’s go and prove that!”

They can’t run away. The only option… was to move forward. 

As those words were exchanged, they left the Seaside House, and Koizumi’s body, behind.

## MONOKUMA ROCK

The first thing Citrine heard was Saionji’s crying.

 _“I don’t wanna! Lemme go! Somebody, save meeeee! Waaaaaaaaah! You’re hurting me!”_ The dancer sobbed, as Monokuma pulled her into the front of Monokuma Rock.

Monoukuma groaned. “Hey! Keep quiet, you brat! You sure are a lousy loser, aren’t you!”

Monomi squambled, shaking Saionji away from Monokuma. “W… wait! You can’t be violent against girls!”

Nagito sighed. “What’s going on here?”

Nidai sighed, not at all perturbed by the reappearance of Nagito. “It seems Saionji tried to run away, but Monokuma caught her and brought her here… And then she still tried to run away, so Monokuma decided to employ the half nelson.”

Monokuma swatted at her, making the dancer run into the arms of Tsumiki. “Keep quiet or I’ll drop you straight into this island’s food chain!”

“Uu…” Saionji sniffed.

Monokuma's hands were on his hips, looking absolutely pissed. “Honestly… The things I have to do… And she’s not even the only problem here!” He looked around quickly. “Where’s Kuzuryuu-kun and Pekoyama-san?! They really did it, didn’t they! How dare they, thinking they can just throw away our promises! How…” His breath grew rapid, his body… pulsating? “Annoying…” Monokuma pulsated again, “ahhh…” again, “ahhh…” again…?

“Ahh… ahh… ahh…!”

There was a flash bang of light, and...

Monokuma now was built similarly to Nidai.

Mioda stumbled. “Eeeeeek! He got so mad he hulked out!”

“…If you’re looking for us, I’m right here.” Kuzuryuu’s voice rang, leading to Citrine looking at him.

He was standing there, his face grim looking, as Pekoyama looked petrified… she also had her sword bag with her.

Weird...

“…Huh?” 

Sonia smiled awkwardly. “Oh, you’re here, Kuzuryuu-kun and Pekoyama-kun. I was starting to get worried. Considering Koizumi and all…”

The yakuza shrugged, looking tense. “It’s not like we can run away… We just have to accept whatever happens, don’t we?” But, still… Citrine noticed that… Kuzuryuu looked slightly _wet._ “I’m Yakuza to the core! If you’re looking for someone who hates to lose, you’ve found them!” He snapped.

Nagito glanced at the yakuza, concerned. Which was… also weird to see for Citrine. “Kuzuryuu, what do you…”

Monokuma groaned, still absolutely jacked. The bear sighed. “Whatever. If it makes for an exciting trial, do as you please.” He chuckled. “Anyway, it seems like everyone’s here, so let’s get going! I’m going up ahead!”

Monokuma left as he came -- annoyingly, leaving the group in absolute silence.

Souda whimpered. “Seriously… I’m still not prepared mentally…”

Owari sighed, shrugging. “…We don’t have time for that, y'know.”

Nidai yelled, as he looked upon the group. “If you run out of strength, use your reserves! DON’T TELL ME YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!”

Tanaka chuckled, crossing his arms. “Hmhmhm… the end… it begins.” 

“C'mon, let’s do our best! I’m sure we can find that bright light of hope! “ Nagito called.

That’s right… they have to do it.

 _He_ has to do it. 

For Mioda, for her innocence, for the highschool girls who died…

For Mahiru.

The escalator for the trial room slid out one of the Monokuma mouths, still just as nonsensical as it was before.

He had no choice _but_ to do this!

Every muscle in his body was stiff from fear and nerves, but Citrine somehow managed to move them, and awkwardly climbed the escalator. 

## TRIAL GROUNDS ELEVATOR

For some reason, he found himself out of breath. He almost got seriously dizzy. 

And then, as the entrance to Monokuma Rock closed shut around them… 

The ground shook, and they began our descent. 

The elevator continued on its way down, rumbling and shaking. Inside this falling box, he felt a mixture of hope and despair. 

His heart felt mushy, like a rotten fruit. 

_Clack, clack._

He suddenly realized… he stopped breathing.

Souda perked his head up. “Um, if we somehow fail this time…” He trailed. “It was fun, knowing you guys.” 

His consciousness grew muddy from the heavy pressure. 

_Clack, clack._

Citrine planted his feet firm on the floor, and somehow managed to resist it. 

“Yeah, you too…” Kuzuryuu mumbled, standing close to Pekoyama. It was so _weird_ not seeing Mahiru at his side, but...

It’s not like she could do that anymore.

_Clack, clack._

“We aren’t going to lose now!” Sonia cried. “I refuse to lose, I refuse to lose to this Kirakira-chan…”

Citrine _hoped_ the killer was just that. Not a person with a face, but a voidless entity without any humanity to it.

But he knew it wasn’t as easy as that.

_Clack, clack._

“Ibuki believes in the us that believes in themselves!” Mioda cried. “We won’t fall into despair… we can’t!”

_Clack, clack._

Nidai nodded. “It’s what Koizumi would have wanted.”

_Clack, clack._

After a short while, the elevator gradually slowed down… 

And then it stopped. 

## TRIAL GROUNDS

What greeted the group was a typical courtroom, with a circular stand system for them to presumably use in the class trial.

...Except it had a tropical feel, and Citrine was quite sure he could smell the wafting breeze of the sea. Plus, the floor was sand, so it was hard to walk properly in his sock.s

“I always strive to keep my life exciting and fresh!” Monokuma laughed, sitting upon his throne of _evil_ and _being a general asshole._ “…And so, I changed the tapestry! What do you think? Monokuma has the keenest aesthetic sense, don’t you think? I won’t accept any other opinion!”

Why are you making us go through this…? What are you trying to achieve? 

Does it matter? This mutual killing thing’s really just for alleviating my boredom. 

Kuzuryuu looked angry. “Your _boredom!?_ You let Mahiru die because you were _bored?”_

Monokuma chuckled, watching the class get to their stands. “My goal and objective is to free myself from goals and objectives! Having a goal is nothing but a disadvantage! People with goals are weak! You bastards should also forget such petty goals as survival and such…” He twirled his ear, looking evil as always. “…And just enjoy this school trial to its full extent! God bless this courtroom!”

It begins… The school trial begins… 

Mahiru Koizumi, ‘Super High School Level Photographer’… 

Sure, she was a little strong-minded, but… she was really a kind, strong person. Above all... she was Citrine’s friend. 

Is the person who killed her… 

…Really one of the people in this group? 

Nagito, Mioda, Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, Tanaka, Saionji, Tsumiki, Nidai, Sonia, Souda, Owari, Nanami… and of course, himself, but he didn’t kill Mahiru.

He didn’t want to believe it, but… 

But, they must still find the answer, whether they believe it or not. 

There was no other choice. 

There’s no other way for them to survive but to find the culprit. 

And then, it began… 

A school trial where hope and despair intermingle in a fight for our lives… 

It starts now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the penultimate parts of Chapter Two...
> 
> Who killed Mahiru? Does it have anything to do with the game...? Find out, next time on Gem Boy!
> 
> (Also, yes, ‘Magical Esper ♪ Phantom Thief Joker-chan’ is a complete and total Persona 5 reference.)


	38. CHAPTER TWO - TOXIC, POISON (part 14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder, albeism, Saionji being Saionji

## REMAINING STUDENTS: 13

###  _CLASSROOM TRIAL_

####  _ALL RISE!_

* * *

Monokuma giggled, as the group stood in their spots. Citrine stood between Pekoyama and Saionji, which was going to be… _pleasant,_ as always _._

He glanced around the class.

Nanami, Nidai, Sonia, Souda, Pekoyama, himself, Saionji, Tanaka, Owari, Kuzuryuu, Mioda, Nagito, Tsumiki…

...The only ones missing were Mahiru, Hanamura, and Togami.

Monokuma chuckled. “Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the school trial in simple terms. Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote on who to accuse! Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the wrong person…” A pause. “Then everyone except the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave the island!”

Monomi cried, as she swung pathetically from her noose. “Ooo… no matter how many times I hear them, these wules are always so mean!

“Well! Why don’t we start with the motive I gave you! Go on, talk about my masterpiece, ‘Shin Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery’!”

“Whaaat? Who cares about some stupid game?!” Saionji cried. “Only stupid _incels_ like Nanami care about dumb bullshit like that!”

Tanaka looked at Monokuma strangely. “Is this duel’s purpose not to unmask the murderer among us?”

Nagito sighed, crossing his arms. “That’s why we can’t just leave it alone. The game was this murder’s motive, remember?”

Citrine nodded. “Hmmm… yeah, that’s right. So, let’s start there.” He paused. “The people who completed it probably already know, but the game is based on a real incident.”

Pekoyama looked at him awkwardly. “Some of us - myself included - have not played the game. Perhaps you should explain this in more detail…?”

“Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery is a non-fiction game. The people involved in the incident depicted therein are among us.” Citrine explained.

Nidai stammered. “T… there are _video game characters_ among us?!”

Citrine sighed. “So… I think it would be best to start by making clear who those characters are…” 

The characters in the game are Boy A, Boy B, Girl C, Girl D, Girl E, Girl G and Guy F.

There were also two other girls, who were killed at the beginning and end.

If Citrine remembers the cast list at the end of the game, it’s easy to tell who’s who…

Let’s start with the player character, Boy A, the one who found the first body...

The true identity of Boy A... it's probably…

“Boy A, who appears in the game and is the protagonist, must be Komaeda.” He glanced upwards at Nagito. “ _Nagito Komaeda_ , that is.”

“Ehe… excuse me?” Nagito laughed awkwardly, despite being _there_ to see the gameplay himself. “Why is garbage like me in a video game again…?”

Citrine nodded. “That self depreciation and forgetfulness…. it’s exactly like Boy A’s.” He paused. “If we have to choose from the names appearing in the credits list, Boy A is the only one who fits Nagito… but…” Citrine paused. “Why are we in a video game? That’s an invasion of privacy!”

Saionji snorted. “Ha! A stupid pig trash whore like you has _no right_ to privacy in the first place!”

Mioda sighed. “Ah, _that_ insult. Ibuki feels as though she’s heard the phrase ‘a stupid pig trash whore’ in the game too.”

…Huh?

She’s right. And the character who said it was…

“In the game, Girl G was short and _very_ rude to the innocent, reserved and tall Boy B…” He paused. Those… _were_ words to describe Boy B, right? “They must’ve been based on Saionji and myself respectively.”

Saionji sighed. “Innocent, reserved and _tall?_ That game is taking way too much creative liberty with your appearance!”

Citrine flushed. “S-shut up! Anyway, let’s move on. It’s Girl C’s turn.”

Girl C… she was cruel, but on a different level than Saionji. Plus, she was seemingly close to Girl D…

“Girl C is Andoh.”

Souda tilted his head. “Uh, who the hell is Andoh?”

“It was one of the names in the credits!” Mioda explained. “But, the reasons she’s not here is prettttttyyyy obvious…”

 _Why is Girl C not here with us?_ Well, that’s easy to answer…

Nagito nodded. “It’s because she’s in class 77-A, not 77-B.” He answered for Citrine, crossing his arms. “Andoh… that means we’re talking about the Super High School Level Confectioner, Ruruka Andoh.”

Pekoyama raised an eyebrow. “You know her?”

Nagito shook his head. “...No, she was simply a big name in the industry before we entered Hopes’ Peak, I’m surprised you all aren’t familiar with her...” He paused. “So… next up is Girl D.”

 _Girl D, huh..._ Her personality was hyper, energetic, and unique… and she had a cellphone on her…

“That’s easy… it’s Ibuki Mioda. She’s Girl D!”

Mioda giggled, twirling. “Hey hey hey hey! Four heys! Ibuki’s no sicko! That’s defamation! Ibuki will sue!” A pause. “But of course, Ibuki knew _that_ already!”

Nanami sighed. “Um, yeah, that much is indisputable. Let’s skip unremarkable Girl E for the time being, and move to Boy F instead.”

Citrine gripped the bar of his pew. “Right, Guy F must be… Kuzuryuu, isn’t he?”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “Hmph. Are you saying I’m in that game? That’s crap.”

Nagito perked his head. “Ah, speaking of… there was another person named Kuzuryuu on that list, wasn’t there? Same with Mioda.”

Nidai looked at the lucky student. “…There was?”

“It was right there in the credits…” Nagito answered. “My own last name, Komaeda, Hinata, Andoh, Saionji, Mioda, Mioda, Kuzuryuu, Kuzuryuu. That was the entire list.”

“Hold it right there…!” Owari cried, pointing at the boy. “Why are you repeating Kuzuryuu and Mioda’s names…?! That’s a mistake!”

Nagito sighed. “I’m _not_ making a mistake. That’s the way it was on the credits list.” He paused, glancing his eyes down at Citrine. “Oh, but what does it mean…? You watched the game twice, didn’t you, Citrine? You must know, then.”

Citrine does have one theory about why there are two Kuzuryuu and Mioda’s on that list, even with his _vague_ understanding of human culture, but…

He picked Citrine _specifically_ to give the answer. 

Nagito...

_With what I did… I probably can’t ever catch a break with him for a while._

The reason Fuyuhiko and Ibuki’s last names, ‘Kuzuryuu’ and ‘Mioda’ appear twice... It's probably because…

“They both had a little sister, right?” 

Kuzuryuu froze. “Geh!”

Mioda, on the contrary, twirled. “Hehe! You’re correct! This Ibuki here _does_ have a little sister!”

Owari glanced at Citrine. “…Hm? They both have a little sister?”

Citrine nodded, smug. “Of course, They both said so in the game…” 

> **BOY F** \-- What did that girl… do to my sister?! 

> **GIRL D** \-- I mean… aren’t we sisters, right? I’m here for you, you don’t have to hide stuff.

“...That was all said in the game.” Citrine explained. Sometimes, being a really fleshy and light based hologram with a supercomputer embedded in his hand… well, had its perks. “Based on the dialogue, Girl E couldn’t possibly be Boy F’s sister. The only remaining possibilities… is that the girl who died in the beginning is Kuzuryuu’s sister.” He glanced awkwardly at Mioda. “Which leaves Girl E… as Mioda’s sister.”

Mioda was silent, simply gripping her arm, somber looking. Which was… _weird,_ to say the least, on Mioda.

Kuzuryuu scoffed, glaring daggers at Citrine. Which Citrine could get, it probably wasn’t all that comforting to hear that a family member was killed, and you couldn’t even remember it. 

“Feh! What the fuck’s this all about? You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you…!” The yakuza snapped. 

“A piece of work?” Citrine repeated. “Why, of course, I have been praised as such--”

“Shut the fuck up!” Kuzuryuu snapped. “That’s the opposite of _praise,_ you brainless bimbo!”

Tanaka crossed his arms. “It was mentioned that this game was non-fiction, was it not? Then… the said sisters in question…”

“Ibuki does have a little sister! Her name is Chiami and she’s sweet like strawberry milk!”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “I do have a little sister as well, that much is true…” He answered, less excited than Mioda to mention it. “But, so what?! It’s just a game! We can’t take it seriously!”

Nagito sighed, his eyes darting over to Kuzuryuu. “You realize that it’s not ‘just a game’… this game has an unquestionable link to reality…” He paused. “That’s why it’s our motive.”

“Don’t fuck with me, asshole! If she was that easy to kill, I’d have killed her myself a long time ago!” Kuzuryuu snapped, running his mouth. “B… besides, she came to see me and Koizumi off when we took off for Hope’s Peak. She stood right there, shooting her mouth off like she always does…” He paused. “It was just a few days ago…!”

Tsumiki whimpered. “Um, remember, our memory is gone, so that’s only what it feels like to you–”

“Shut up! Don’t say another word!” Tsumiki, of course, broke into an airy sob once Kuzuryuu snapped at her.

Nagito sighed, closing his right eye, nodding. “I see… so you won’t accept this game as reality until the bitter end, Kuzuryuu-kun. Okay, I get it! So that’s your strategy to deal with such a tremendous heartbreak!”

“Um, anyways…!” Pekoyama interrupted. “I do have a question regarding the game.”

Citrine glanced upwards at the swordswoman. It was still… _hard_ to look at her.

“Ask away.”

“About Girl E…” She paused. “Mioda’s sister, she… nevermind. I guess it’s too late to ask that.”

Bah. Weird girl.

Nanami shrugged. Anyway… with that, we’ve made it clear who the game’s characters are, haven’t we? Boy A is Komaeda, Boy B is Citrine, Girl C is Andoh-san, Girl D is Mioda, unremarkable Girl E is Mioda’s sister, Girl G is Saionji, and Boy F is Kuzuryuu… And… the girl who was killed at the beginning is Kuzuryuu’s little sister.

It’s just a game…!

“In that case, the remaining character, the girl who died at the end.” Nanami answered.

Mioda bounced. “Mhm! The nameless girl!” She answered. “She was called ‘S-bunch of asterisks’ in the game… so we can just call her Girl S.” She paused. 

“Or Satou-san! It’s a pretty standard surname, ‘cause she got no dialogue at all!” Owari added.

_Jesus…_

Monokuma suddenly grumbled loudly, bringing attention to himself. “Hey! Hey! Hey, more importantly - how about we finally get to the _main_ mystery of the game?!

Monomi tilted her head. “…Huh? Was there a mystery in that game?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear, big sis? Two highschool girls were killed!”

Monomi shook her head, eyes now full of tears. “Oh my my my! Are you sure?” She paused. “I tell you… these high-school students today…”

“Things aren’t like they used to be…” Monokuma grumbled. “Plus it seems today, that all you see is Is violence in movies and sex on T.V…”

Souda pointed at the bear. “Now is not the time for such low class references!”

Nagito nodded. “In short, the game’s mystery is about the two murders, is it? We can get this over with quickly, then! Let’s handle the reason she, our _Girl S,_ was killed first!”

Given the events in the game, the reason Girl S was killed must have been because…

“Girl S was killed over a misunderstanding.” Citrine answered. “In the game, it’s actually quite obvious _who_ the real killer is… that being Mioda.”

Silence.

“I mean… the other Mioda. Girl E, Chiami.” He glanced at Mioda. “That _is_ your sister’s name, isn’t it?”

Mioda wordlessly nodded.

“It’s obvious to anyone who played it…” Citrine explained. “But… it wasn’t obvious to Boy F.” He paused. “In other words, Girl S was wrongfully killed in revenge for **that** girl’s death…”

Nagito glanced at Kuzuryuu. “What do you think, Kuzuryuu-kun? We’re saying that the wrong girl was killed in revenge for your little sister.”

“You’re persistent, aren’t you…” Pekoyama grumbled.

Kuzuryuu glanced away. “I don’t care about what happened in that game, but…”

“But?”

“I… is that really true…? Did that other Mioda really… kill **that** girl…?” Kuzuryuu asked, worry in his voice. Citrine must’ve guessed it would be rough to learn that not only was your girlfriend dead, but so was your sister.

Nagito smirked. “In order to make that clear, we have to solve the case of the first girl’s murder.

Mioda raised her hand, revealing a piece of paper that she… hid _somewhere._ “The murder in the music room. Ibuki thought it might come to this, so she had Robanami prepare this! It’s dangerous to do this case blind, so here this!”

Everyone glanced at the map, then at Nanami.

“I drew a map of the first crime scene: the music room and its surroundings.”

Citrine glanced at her. “…That’s unexpectedly diligent of you.”

“Hmf… Mapping is an essential skill for a retro-game fan, you know. Old school dungeon-crawling RPGs had a first person camera, so mapping as you went was a fundamental skill to have. I even have to do this for modern games like Persona Q and Etrian Ody-”

Nidai groaned, bopping her on the head non-lethally. “Argh! Keep this discussion for some other time and concentrate on the case!”

“So… let me first explain what happened in that first incident.” Nanami began. “Boy A, Boy B, Girl C, Girl G and Girl D heard the sound of broken glass from the entrance hall. They quickly headed to the second floor, where the sound came from, and when they reached it… they found Girl E waiting next to the second floor music room. She reported she had heard the sound from inside the room. But, the door to the music room was locked. So, Girl D went to retrieve a key from the staff room, and the group of six were able to enter the music room.”

Nanami paused, to cringe slightly.

“Inside… they found the naked dead body of a girl who’d been hit on the head.” Nanami breathed in. “They thought the culprit had escaped through the broken window they found in the room. They concluded the sound of broken glass they heard from the hall was this window. In addition, Girl E’s school swimsuit was stolen, so they decided the culprit who escaped through the window was a pervert.”

Nanami paused again.

“…That’s about it.”

Nagito clapped, congratulating her. “Amazing job Nanami-san, you’ve made it perfectly easy to understand! Your skill as a Super High-school Level Gamer is showing!”

Tsumiki whimpered, raising her hand. “...But it wasn’t really a pervert, was it? The real culprit was Girl E, right?”

“So…” Owari began. “After Girl E killed the girl in the music room, she must’ve stepped into the corridor and waited for the other girls. Was the music room locked from the outside? In that case, she needed the staff room key! In other words…” She pointed dramatically. “She had the key on her _the entire time!_ She used it to lock the music room’s door as soon as she left it!”

Sonia tilted her head. “But… Girl D went to fetch that same key from the staff room just a short while later, didn’t she? By the way, let’s not even bother assuming there was a spare key. The game would’ve referenced it if there was.

Owari swallowed. “In that case… was the music room locked from the inside? And then Girl E broke the window and escaped… and then, she ran like the wind and reached the music room before the others did!”

“But, in order to get back to the music room, she’d have to pass through the entrance hall the others were in, wouldn’t she?” Nagito pointed out.

“In that case…” Owari slumped on her pew stand. “I got nothing! I’m finished!”

Souda groaned. “Sulkin’ ain’t gonna make you any cuter, y’know…”

“Is the culprit even really Girl E?” Saionji asked, making a whine. “It doesn’t make any sense at all!”

But, judging by the rest of the game, Girl E had to have been the culprit. So… what _did_ she do after she killed that girl in the music room?

Citrine had to find _that_ out first.

_Start Your Argument!_

Nagito pressed a finger on his chin, closing his right eye. “After killing the girl in the music room, what did Girl E do?”

Owari groaned. “She simply broke the nearest window and took her leave, duh!”

Tsumiki raised her hand, somehow stumbling. “So how did she get from there to back outside the music room? In order to get back there… She had to pass through the entrance hall, didn’t she? But, about that entrance hall…” Tsumiki paused. “…The other five were there, I think.”

“So how’d she get past the girls without being spotted and then beat them to the music room?” Nanami asked.

Sonia perked her head up. “There must have been a secret passage! The secret passage in Twilight is the best secret passage ever!” She paused. “So she broke a window and then used the secret passage, and that’s when they heard the sound of the window breaking!”

_“...No, you’ve got that wrong!”_

_BREAK!_

“...The sound the girls heard wasn’t the sound of the window breaking.” Citrine corrected.

Sonia looked at Citrine, confused. “...If it wasn’t the window, then… what broke?”

“A flower vase.”

Nidai clasped his hands on his head. “A VAAAAAAAASE?!”

Citrine rubbed his temples. “After the incident, a broken vase was found in a classroom next to the music room.”

“The sound of broken glass the four girls heard wasn’t the music room’s window…” Nanami mumbled. “It was the sound of that vase breaking… probably.”

Nagito sighed. “In fact, the incident was already almost over at the time the girls met up in the entrance hall…” He paused. “After Girl E killed the girl, she broke the music room’s window and went to retrieve the key from the staff room… then, she locked the music room from outside, and went back to return the key. After that, she went back to the corridor in front of the music room. Then, she estimated the time the others would meet in the entrance hall, and all she had left to do was break the vase in the neighboring classroom.”

Pekoyama crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable. “She made it look like the murder had just happened, and the culprit ran away…” A pause. “Then, she just faked having also arrived at the scene at that moment…”

Tsumiki giggled, her hands jittering together. “I… I see! We solved the mystery!”

Monokuma chuckled. “Oh, bBut there’s more! For one, we don’t even know what the murder weapon was!”

_…The murder weapon?_

“Who cares about that?! We know who the culprit is!” Souda groaned.

Monokuma gave a distressed look, which was most likely fake. “I care! I prepared a death match for you bastards and you’re going to do it properly!”

“Don’t be such a bother!” Souda argued.

Nidai sighed. “Very well… let’s make it clear what the murder weapon was. If we don’t, it will be like a piece of shit that’s just about to drop down…” His fists pressed together. “IN OTHER WORDS, VERY DISGUSTING!”

_That’s… just gross._

“Upupu. The murder weapon is not something you’d expect, but it was very definitely shown in the game!” Monokuma, chuckling. “Can you bastards guess what it is?!”

Something they wouldn’t expect, but that appeared in the game…

It seems he’s just going to stall until they figured it out…

_…Fine, then. Let’s do this._

_DISCUSSION… START!_

Souda hummed. “A weapon that was in the music room, huh… oh, how about some shards of the broken glass?”

_Straightforward as always…_

“Didn’t she die from a blow to the head?” Owari asked.

Sonia raised her hand. “So, she had the aquarium smashed on her!”

_...Whatever that is, it must’ve hit hard..._

Nidai shook his head. “That’s _far_ too large to be a weapon…”

“Then, perhaps, a piano…” Tanaka suggested.

“That’s even larger.” Nidai pointed out flatly.

Tanaka chuckled. “It played her a tune of a galactic catastrophe…”

“...That’s a whole different kind of ‘large’!”

Souda raised his hand again. “The culprit must’ve hit her with their fist!”

“It wasn’t Owari or Nidai, you know…” Saionji giggled. “What an idiot…”

Kuzuryuu sighed. “A weapon that can kill with a strike…” He paused. “…Should’ve been drenched with blood. Was there any such weapon in the game?”

Mioda raised her hand. “What about a smash to the head with some gravel?”

_Even if she was hit with gravel… isn’t it far too small to do any damage?_

A weapon they wouldn’t expect… something that appeared in the game…

It was dumb enough to work.

_“...I concur!”_

_BREAK!_

“That has to be it!” Citrine squeaked. “It’s gravel! Girl E used gravel to kill the girl, didn’t she?”

Mioda awkwardly chuckled. “Oh my… Ibuki wasn’t even being serious, but got it right anyway!” She twirled. “Ha haaaa! Ibuki’s truly been chosen by god, hasn’t she?!”

Souda groaned. “No, you haven’t and no, it’s not the gravel!” He glanced at Citrine. “I get it, you’re an alien, you don’t get _human_ things or how to think like one, but it can’t be gravel! It’s too small! It can’t be a weapon!”

Saonji groaned. “For once, I agree with that pathetic manlet.” She paused. “What if the gravel was inside some kind of bag?”

“A bag…? What bag?”

Nagito nodded. “Since the weapon was properly introduced in the game… so was the bag. The only thing that fits is the school swimsuit.” He explained. “When tied up into a bag with the gravel inside, it’s a perfect weapon.”

“Gravel in a _swimsuit?!_ A bizarre idea that would astonish Mr. Wright himself!” Mioda exclaimed.

Nanami swallowed, looking… weirdly, ashamed. “But, by using it, the culprit killed two birds with one stone. In order to make it look like the culprit was a pervert, she had her swimsuit ‘stolen’…” She paused. “That is, she destroyed it after using it as a murder weapon.”

Citrine looked up at the bear. “How about it? PSatisfied?”

“Ah, the joy of seeing someone solve your mystery…” Monokuma chuckled. “A wonderful feeling known only to writers!”

“But, we haven’t reached the real important issue yet. Girl E had an accomplice. And that accomplice…” Nagito trailed off, glancing his eyes at Mioda. “Was Girl D.”

Owari stammered. “And, Girl D… that’s--”

Mioda’s once excited energy drained off her. She then pointed at herself.

“That’s me.”

The class went quiet.

“Huh? Big Sis Mioda was an accomplice?” Saionji asked, speaking up. “Is that a thing you do, Big Sis Mioda? You hang out with criminals? Weird hobby you have.”

Citrine decided to simply ignore Saionji.

“That’s right… Girl D destroyed the one important piece of evidence for the music room incident: the remains of the flower vase.”

> **GIRL D** \-- …………
> 
> It’s okay. I cleaned it all up… because I’m your big sister. I’m here to protect you, ok?

“Besides… the reason Girl E killed the girl in the first place seems to have been to protect Girl D.” Nanami explained. “It appears Girl D was receiving all kinds of abuse from the murdered girl…” She paused. “Girl E found out about that and tried to stop the girl, but they got into an argument…”

Nidai glanced down ar Nanami. “I can see where this is going… she ended up killing her, didn’t she?”

“But, she clearly had murderous intentions. She strangled the girl and then hit her hard on the head when she lost consciousness, after all.” Nagito added, referencing what happened in the game.

Tsumiki whimpered, again, her body quivering. “S… she must have caused her to lose consciousness without meaning to, and felt there was no going back…” She mumbled. “It was all for Mi- Mioda… who meant the world to her…” Tsumiki sniffled. “…Somehow, I… I think I can understand her.”

“You do?!” Souda exclaimed. “That’s kinda scary!”

“Then, of course, Girl E managed to escape justice, when Girl S was also killed on the game’s last day, the 4th day.” Nagito put the discussion back on topic, before glancing at Citrine. Well, glancing down. “Just to make sure we’re on the same page… who do you think killed Girl S?”

The culprit who killed Girl S… 

Right now, there’s only one person Citrine could even think of.

“It was probably… Boy F, right?” Citrine paused. “I remember correctly…”

> **BOY F** \-- What did that girl… do to my sister?!
> 
> **BOY F** \-- I’LL NEVER FORGIVE HER!!

Tanaka gave a somber sigh. “A well worn tale… consumed by the burning desire to avenge his sister, Boy F was the sinner that killed the innocent and unrelated Girl S!”

Souda rubbed his nose. “B… but…” He mumbled, “haven’t we said Boy F was…”

Kuzuryuu groaned. “…Aa? I told you, it’s just a game.”

“You would say that. If this game is true, it would be a big problem for you, Kuzuryuu-kun.” Nagito said, looking directly at Kuzuryuu.

Owari crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. “Oy! Can someone explain it clearly? Does no one who was in the game _really_ remember anything?”

Nagito glanced back at the gymnast, looking uncomfortable. “Well, I… I offer my sincere apologies, but…”

Monokuma cackled, interrupting the class. “You don’t remember! Of course you don’t! Your precious school memories were stolen from you, after all!”

“It doesn’t _matter_ if we remember or not! He’s clearly the culprit!” Saionji snapped, pointing at Mioda. “Who else but a criminal-enjoyer like _her_ could kill big-sis Koizumi? Mioda decided to take her revenge out on the closest person to Kuzuryuu!”

The musician flushed. “Well, Ibuki thinks, that’s--”

“It’s too early to decide that just yet.” Pekoyama shook her head. “But, is Koizumi’s murder _really_ connected to the game? Isn’t it possible it has nothing to do with it?” Pekoyama asked.

Citrine shook his head. It’s likely the game and Mahiru’s murder are connected… but in a way that no one probably understands yet.

There is one thing connecting Girl S and Mahiru’s murders, after all…

Citrine couldn’t imagine a possibility where the cases weren't connected. At the very least, the culprit must have played the game.

“There’s proof. Koizumi, who was killed at the Seaside House… and Girl S, who was killed in the game, were both killed with a blow to the head by a metal bat. We can’t ignore this similarity, can we?” Citrine explained.

Saionji looked directly at Citrine. “...There was a metal bat at the Seaside House?”

Mioda nodded. “It was inside the walk-in closet, of course!” She answered. “It was hidden, along with the mask Sonia liked so much!” Citrine assumed she was purposely leaving out the prize photos.

“So you found a metal bat in the walk-in closet?” Saionji asked. “What else did you find? Huh? More evidence of your _heinous_ act against Koizumi?”

Mioda swallowed. “No, I didn’t--”

Pekoyama groaned. “If we jump to conclusions like this, we’re just going to talk in circles.” She glanced at Mioda. “Besides… she may indeed be suspicious, but don’t you think it’s all a little too obvious?”

“W… what is…?”

“It’s possible that this is a trap set by the real culprit.” Pekoyama explained.

_A… a trap…?_

“The real culprit must have somehow played the game, and discovered the truths hidden within.” Pekoyama explained. “Then, they used that knowledge to set up Mioda to take the fall.”

Sonia looked at the swordswoman, questioningly. “Are you saying a completely separate culprit killed Koizumi-san and used the game-provided motive as a cover?”

“Yes, of course. I know exactly who.” Pekoyama breathed. Her red eyes stared into Nagito, watching him like a hawk. “Isn’t that right, Komaeda?”

Silence.

Nagito’s eyes were wide.

This was quite the opposite problem Citrine saw himself getting in.

“What?”

Pekoyama’s eyes remained unchanged. “I don’t think I needed to repeat myself, as I was very clear.” She answered coldly. “I am claiming that you escaped the Old Lodge at night, played the game, and decided to escape again this morning to kill Koizumi.”

“So Komaeda’s the prime suspect? Again?” Souda asked. “What’s next, someone reveals them to be an alien?”

“I guess the thrill was too much for him to ignore! Hah!” Saionji giggled. “He couldn’t get his way last time, so he decided to try again!”

Nagito nodded, again. “I see, I see… so you’re trying to pass the blame on to me?” He groaned. “Ah, and here _I_ was, being on my best behavior to not slip up on what you did to Citrine and I this morning.”

Silence.

“Excuse me?” Sonia asked. “Komaeda, what are you talking about?”

“This morning, Pekoyama tried to drug me while I was in the Old Lodge. Hence why I yelled out this morning.” Nagito explained. “Citrine tried to intervene, but Pekoyama decided to put a sword to his head.”

More silence.

“Next thing I know, I’m in a dark closet.” Nagito continued. “I’m assuming this is the walk-in closet you were all talking about, a very surreal experience. But it’s not like I _haven’t_ been kidnapped before.”

Pekoyama's face went pink. “I did no such thing.”

“Sure.” Nagito glanced at Citrine. “I’m not saying you’re the culprit, but this is _quite_ odd behavior.”

“I… I did… I did no such thing!”

_Start Your Argument!_

“What are you saying, Komaeda!?” Nidai asked. “She… kidnapped you?”

“She kidnapped me and took me to the Seaside House.” Nagito answered, repeating what he already said. “She also attacked Citrine, who tried to save. I can never look at the color orange the same way ever again…”

“So…” Kuzuryuu swallowed. “Pekoyama is a suspect…?”

Souda scratched his head. “That explains why you yelled out this morning…”

“I never went to the Seaside House. There is no proof I went to the Seaside House.” Pekoyama denied. “You are just an insane human being with insane ideas. You are odd.”

_“No, you’ve got that wrong!”_

_Break!_

...That was not Citrine’s voice.

It was…

Nanami’s.

“Wait just a second… you did go to the Seaside House, Pekoyama. So did Komaeda.”

Pekoyama stiffened. “Excuse me?”

“The two sets of footprints…” Nanami began. “There were two. I managed to get a sketch of everyone’s print… the ones in front were of yours, and of Komaeda’s.”

Pekoyama was stiff. “I…”

“Ah, so you doing that was an investigation thing.” Souda pointed out. “I thought that was a weird fetish thing of yours.”

Nanami eyed the mechanic. “You are weird.”

“So, what is it Pekoyama?” Owari asked. “Didya go to the beach or not?”

Sonia clapped her hands. “This is a trap!” She announced. “A trap by the true killer, Kirakira-chan!”

Souda crossed his arms. “Right, you mentioned that guy, Kirakira-chan… with the masks and stuff.”

“The mask reveals all! Kirakira-chan is hiding on this island!” Sonia announced. “That is, the famous serial killer Kirakira-chan is the true culprit who killed Koizumi-san!”

Saionji groaned. “I’m not following.” 

“‘Kirakira-chan’ has been a regular on these special features for some time, you see. But just in case, let me explain to you everything about them…” She smiled while explaining, her eyes glittering. “Kirakira-chan is a self-appointed ‘Warrior of Hope’ serial killer! A delightful serial killer who wears masks of hero characters from all over the world, killing off criminals one by one!”

“Cease your incoherent babbling at once, fiend, or I shall dismember you on the spot!” Tanaka snapped.

Souda glared at Tanaka. “G… give her a break! She’s from a different culture… it’s just her culture shock speaking or something!”

“Because of the masks they wear, no one knows what Kirakira-chan’s age or gender is. An air of mystery is indispensable for a serial killer! They score most high on that account! Yes!” Sonia continued, clearly excited. “Their most recent criminal execution was a man named…” She paused, looking at Nagito. “...Um, this may be upsetting to you, Komaeda-chan…”

“I’ve been through worse.”

“Was a man named Jun Enoshima!” Sonia announced. “Kirakira-chan executed Jun Enoshima for having a salacious, perverted relationship with a woman! That woman being Komaeda-kun’s mother!”

Nagito paused, his expression going grim. “Oh…”

“Man, that sucks.” Saionji groaned. “Even if it’s that freak.”

“That’s for the sympathy, Saionji-san.” Nagito glanced at Pekoyama. “Anyways, back on the _actual_ topic at hand. Why did you do it? Why did you do all this?

Pekoyama sighed, her eyes going hollow. “I have a noble cause… you see.”

“…What?” Nagito asked. “N… noble cause?”

“It was all for the sake of… justice.”

…………

…Huh?

“I do not dirty my hands over meaningless personal grudges…” Pekoyama began. “I kill for one purpose, and one purpose only…”

Citrine glared at her. “What the hell’s wrong with you!?”

“I do this all…” Her expression grew hollower. “…For justice!”

Nidai stared at her. “W… what… are you talking about…?”

“Justice is the glorious virtue that sets humanity apart… we all bask in its radiant light.” Pekoyama rambled. “Justice is the everlasting sun… the immortal moon… our vigilant Father, our kindly Mother…”

Pekoyama’s body grew still, almost like her body was on auto-pilot.

Souda placed a hand on her shoulder. “H… hello…? Peko…? Are you there?” He quietly asked. “You’re not going full Komaeda on us, are you?” Souda paused, realizing what he said. “On second thought, I’m asking if you’re ok.”

Pekoyama swatted his hand away from her shoulder. “Should justice disappear from this world… all would be plunged into the cold darkness, joy and laughter gone forever…! I… must never allow that to happen!”

Kuzuryuu's face grew pink. “That’s enough… stop it…! I--”

Immediately, Pekoyama cut him off. “--The light of justice must endure, to guide us on our way!”

“I…I told you to stop!” Kuzuryuu cried.

Pekoyama grabbed something from her sword bag, which looked… wider than usual. “That is why I fight! I fight for justice!”

“I…Is this…?!” Sonia cried as well, in joy rather than sadness, clasping her hands at her mouth.

It was the mask.

The fucking mask.

Citrine rubbed his eye holes.

“The time has come to don this mask, imbued with the very essence of justice, and lay bare the ugly entrails of evil!” Pekoyama slapped the mask on her face, posing similarly to when Sonia wore it earlier.

#### “Jus ・ tice ・ Com ・ plete!”

Pekoyama continued, her red eyes shimmering through the eye holes. “Piercing the very night itself with the shining light of justice’s brightest star!” She cackled. “CALL ME KIRAKIRA-CHAN (｀⌒´). LET’S CONDUCT SOME JUSTICE, SHALL WE? (｀∀´)”

The class was silent. 

“THIS IS THE JUSTICE FOR YOUR PRIME SUSPECT.”

Kuzuryuu stared at her, looking like a mixture of pure shock and awe. “You’re joking, this is how you’ll--”

“SILENCE.” Pekoyama -- Kirakira-chan -- whatever, _she_ snapped, cutting him off. “I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED KOIZUMI.”

...Citrine immediately saw through that.

It seemed so _obviously_ a lie.

It seemed so… obviously… something _he’s_ done.

Pretend to be the killer.

This was going swimmingly.

He wondered how Mahiru was reacting...

* * *

###  _CLASSROOM TRIAL_

####  _SUSPENDED_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Chiami's name (written as 千羅) means “a thousand networks”. She's a nonrelavent character, just like Girl S (Sakakura-san, or just Satou).
> 
> The next two chapters shouuulllddd drop on the 30th or 31st (the second part of this trial, and the final part of Chapter 2).
> 
> Happy theorizing! Although, the killer should reveal themselves quite soon...


	39. CHAPTER TWO - TOXIC, POISON (part 15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pekoyama being Pekoyama, murder

##  REMAINING STUDENTS: 13

###  TRIAL GROUNDS

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  _ RE-OPEN! _

* * *

Monokuma giggled, as the group stood in their spots. Citrine stood between Pekoyama (or was she Kirakira-chan now?) and Saionji, which was going to be…  _ pleasant,  _ as always _. _

He glanced around the class.

Nanami, Nidai, Sonia, Souda, Pekoyama, himself, Saionji, Tanaka, Owari, Kuzuryuu, Mioda, Nagito, Tsumiki…

...The only ones missing were Mahiru, Hanamura, and Togami.

Immediately, Pekoyama began. 

She was still wearing the mask.

God, she looked somehow even  _ more  _ scarier. Her red eyes, in contrast to Sonia’s soft gray one’s were eerie and bloodshot, almost as if she’s never sleeped in eons.

“I am the notorious killer Kirakira-chan! (｀∀´)” She announced, somehow speaking that emoticon verbally. “And I did what I did for the sake of Justice!”

Souda stepped away. “Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha…” He stammered, his eyes locked onto Pekoyama’s posed form. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

Owari, in contrast, stood still, trying to make sense of it all. “P… Pekoyama… what are you doing?!”

“I am Kirakira-chan…” Pekoyama stated her identity again, almost trying to make it known. “The rightful wielder of the shining light of justice! (￣ー＋￣)”

“Kya! What a freak!” Saionji cried.

“Abuabuabuabuabu…!” Mioda foamed. “Peko-chan went totally bonkers…!”

“W… watch out, everyone! A-as mentioned, Kirakira-chan is a serial killer and a self-proclaimed warrior of justice!” Sonia explained, yet again, shaking. 

“A warrior of justice… so that’s why she wears a mask!” Tsumiki mumbled.

Pekoyama chuckled. “Its purpose is to make a distinction. The sun is precious because we cannot reach it… this is true of any form of idol worship.” She paused, posing with her katana dramatically. “And thus, justice should be the same! (*｀Д´*)ノ"彡☆”

“I… I don’t really follow, but…” Nidai cried, looking tenser than usual. “That’s one hell of a thing…!”

He’s got that right…

What the hell is going on…? Pekoyama… a serial killer?! How the hell does that make any sense…?

“That’s one shocking development!” Monomi cried.

Monokuma was… snoring. “Zzzzz… zzzzzz…"

Monomi shook in her noose, trying to catch the bear's attention. “H… hey! Now’s not the time to be sleeping!” She cried. “There’s a sewial kiwwer here!”

“Zzzzz… Zzzzz…” Monokuma tossed and turned in his thorn. “What, again…?”

_ Is he speaking in his sleep?! _

Tsumiki raised her hand, shaking. “U-um, I have a question…” She asked. “It’s about the footprints on the beach…”

“The light of justice must reach every corner of this world. We mustn’t allow even a single shadow.” Pekoyama rambled, completely ignoring the nurse. She posed with her katana again, looking truly ridiculous.

Did he also seem ridiculous when he was revealed as a gem...?

####  “Let’s ・ Execute・ Justice! ヽ(`д´)ノ”

“The circumstances matter not. We must never avert our eyes from evil! (｀⌒´)”

Saionji groaned. “Hey! She asked a question about your escape, you uggo!” She growled. "She asked about the footprints on the beach!"

“SILENCE.” Kirakira-chan snapped, removing her katana from the sheath, and pointing the handle point at Tsumiki, then at Saionji. “WE HAVE TALKED AT END ABOUT THAT.”

This… was going to be harder than it needed to be.

_ DISCUSSION… START! _

“That is most certainly an important piece of evidence…!” Sonia argued. “…And it’s all thanks to Koizumi that we have it!”

_ We have Mahiru to thank for that…? _

Pekoyama, hands at her hips, glared at Sonia. “What do you mean, thanks to Koizumi?”

(She sure is slow…)

Owari nodded. “Koizumi used the last bit of her strength… she blocked the showerroom door so you couldn’t escape through the window with your ninja skills!” Owari added. 

Nidai smirked. “And so… that piece of evidence was born!”

_ “No, you’ve got that wrong!” _

_ || Break! || _

Citrine shook his head. “No, it can’t have been Mahiru who blocked the door.” The gem corrected, remembering what Tsumiki told him. “I mean… she fell unconscious, and soon died of blood loss… right Tsumiki?”

“S… she did?” Kuzuryuu stammered, his eyes going wide.

Tsumiki nodded. “According to my examination… yes, it was undoubtedly that.” She paused. “With where she was hit, front of her parietal bone and temporal bone, she probably… I mean, she definitely… was unconscious before she died. S- so… she basically died in her sleep, which is evident with the hemorrhaging I found on her head…”

Kuzuryuu looked at Tsumiki like she called him various insults in a row. “I… if I find out you’ve done a half-assed job, you’ll die in your sleep!

Tsumiki stumbled, hiding behind Nagito. “Hyaaa! I… I’m sorry!”

“Kuzuryuu-san, that’s no good. Threatening women is a cowardly act.” Sonia ordered.

Nagito sighed. “It’s probably true that her death was slow but fatal, though. All Koizumi has is a blow to her head. Which means it wasn’t her who blocked the Shower Room door, since she wasn’t awake to do so.” He paused. “Someone else used her body to block it.”

“S… someone else…?” Tsumiki asked, shuffling away from Nagito’s behind. “Who…?”

Souda groaned. “…The culprit, of course. The culprit blocked the door with Koizumi’s corpse.”

Citrine shook his head. “...Actually, that’s wrong.” He corrected, before pausing. “In Nagito and I’s investigation, we found that the shower was… ransacked, so to speak.”

Owari crossed her arms, looking questioningly at Citrine. “...’Cuse me?”

“The culprit simply took a shower to wash off the blood, since with the amount of blood on Koizumi, it would be a no brainer that the killer would also get blood on them.” Nagito explained. “It seemed the killer was in a rush, so we found blood still in the shower -- on the spray nozzle, still in the drain… even blood in the cabinet, but that’s because Koizumi’s clothing was in there…” 

Kuzuryuu looked away, almost becoming deathly still.

Pekoyama laughed, almost like a stereotypical villain. “DOES THAT NEED TO BE STATED? THERE IS NOTHING IMPORTANT IN THE SHOWER ROOM.”

“Can you shut up and--” Kuzuryuu tried to raise his voice.

“--There are no secrets in the shower room! There is nothing in there of relevance!” Pekoyama yelled.

“So?” Nidai shrugged. “There was blood in the shower. Pekoyama could’ve showered and moved the body once she left.”

“Wouldn’t she have been obviously wet?” Owari asked. 

“Oh! Oh! Ibuki knows!” Mioda raised her hand. “She dried herself off.”

Nagito sighed. “Well, no. Despite there being Koizumi’s clothes in the towel cabinet, none of the towels were used.”

Citrine groaned. “There is more definitive proof she’s not the killer!”

_ “I’VE SEEN THROUGH IT!  _ (*｀Д´*)ノ"彡☆” Pekoyama yelled, and Citrine almost swore she nearly hit him with her katana.

Citrine stumbled. “I, uh, zwha?”

“You are incorrect. Your logic is flawed.” Pekoyama argued. “I, as a beacon of justice throughout the world, require a proper argument with proof to believe your lies!”

_ || COUNTERARGUMENT SHOWDOWN START! || _

“There’s no proof to say I’m not the killer.” Pekoyama denied. “I’m the killer behind Koizumi, the kidnapper of Komaeda. They were punished for the sake of justice!” She yelled pointing her sword at Citrine. “You simply deny the facts because you are afraid of the truth!”

_ || DEVELOPMENT || _

“There’s totally evidence against your story!” Citrine argued. “If you just let us speak--!”

Citrine swallowed, his mind racing.

_ Pekoyama didn’t have her sword on her. _

_ And the sword she has on her now… Nagito must’ve been lying then… _

_ If there’s evidence she left through the standard entrance. _

“You have no proof, you have no proof, you have no proof--” Pekoyama repeated, almost like that was a holy mantra. 

_ “I’LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!” _

_ ||  BREAK! || _

“Pekoyama, I have a question.” Citrine began. “Where was your katana when we were at the diner?”

Souda scratched his head. “Yeah, when you got there, it was strange to see you without it…” He paused. “I was the first person there. Then it was Pekoyama, then Saionji; then Mioda, Citrine, Miss Sonia... and finally Nanami.”

Nagito snapped his fingers. “Citrine, you’re talking about the katana we found in the shower room, right?”

Pekoyama was quiet.

Owari squeaked. “So she did use that ninja step stool trick!” Owari proclaimed. “But… she would’ve been in two places at once if she took the entrance... gah! None of this makes sense at all!”

_ It doesn’t make sense because Pekoyama isn't the killer. _

“Hey, Souda, you saw her first.” Citrine directed his attention. “Did she… look… I don’t know the best way to phrase this…  _ wet?” _

Souda sighed. “Er, no, I don’t think so? The only weird thing was that she didn’t have her sword.” He paused. “She was a bit tense… but still…  _ normal,  _ I guess.”

“She was completely normal?” Tanaka asked. 

“Compared to how she always is, yea. She was normal.”

_ It doesn’t make sense for her to just be normal looking but to be missing something like her katana. _

_ It doesn’t make sense… because… _

“Pekoyama’s the accomplice. That’s the only way any of it makes sense.” Citrine said calmly. “Whoever the killer is… Pekoyama was helping them.”

Pekoyama did not respond to that either.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Pekoyama-san…” Sonia mumbled.

Her eyes glared an eerie red. “...Justice, like all good things -- a gentle yamato nadeshiko to the quiet rage of the caring father -- is silent.”

“You’re just backed into a corner, aren’t you?” Saionji snickered. “What a useless four eyed troll. Even the manlet was better at keeping up a lie than you.”

Citrine looked up at the swordswoman. “Please, Pekoyama, just tell us the truth.”

Pekoyama became silent again.

Nagito gave a dry, raspy laugh. “Be careful, Pekoyama, you might have officially become enemies of the under 5’0 duo.”

Kuzuryuu groaned, speaking up. “I can’t let this go on any further. This is pathetic, especially coming from  _ me...” _ He looked up. “You assholes wanna know the truth?”

The group went silent.

Tanaka glared at the yakuza. “What are you referring to, boy?”

“Pekoyama helped me.”

Citrine blinked.

What?

Pekoyama immediately slammed her shinai onto the pew. “(●｀п´●) SILENCE, SUCH A LIE SHALL NOT BE ALLOWED--”

“--Kuzuryuu, you…” Citrine stuttered, trying to even form words.

This implication, this…

“I’ll be the first to say I… I fucked up. Big time.” Kuzuryuu began.

“I DEMAND YOU TO STOP SPEAKING! ヽ(`д´)ノ” Pekoyama screamed, or rather, sobbed. “YOU ARE A TELLING A LIE TO COVER FOR MYSELF, TO PROTECT JUSTICE BY SPEAKING--”

“Just shut the fuck up already!” Kuzuryuu snapped.

As silence fell upon Pekoyama, so did the entire group.

No one spoke.

No one moved a muscle.

They simply stared at Kuzuryuu.

Souda spoke first.

“Ehe… you’re joking, right?” Souda asked, his voice cracking. “That’s impossible… it’s impossible! She - Koizumi - she was your…”

Saionji’s hands clasped her hands over her mouth. “You’re… you’re a fucking psychopath for saying that!” She cried. “There’s no way. There’s no way you would do that, she… she was your girlfriend! Are you insane?”

Nanami crossed her arms. “It doesn’t even make sense… why would you kill her?” She asked. “The motive was the game. And Koizumi was innocent…”

Kuzuryuu looked away. “It’s precisely because of the game.” He answered. “You’re acting like Mahiru was the intended victim, acting like I would  _ willingly  _ kill her…” He glanced at Citrine. “You know who I was going to kill, right? You were there for the entire moment. The beginning of that argument.”

Everything clicked in Citrine’s head.

Citrine glanced at Mioda, then at Kuzuryuu, then at the ground.

“HE KNOWS NOT THE TRUTH--” Pekoyama tried to cry out, her blade getting awfully close to Citrine’s head.

“Fucking stop it already!” 

Citrine bit his lip.

“I… I got it. You were going to kill Mioda.” The gem answered softly. “Her sister killed yours, and you never got proper revenge…” Citrine trailed. “That’s why everything was set up. If everything went correctly, this trial…”

Mioda eyes went cold. “Would’ve been about Ibuki, wouldn’t it?” She asked, looking at Kuzuryuu.

All he did was nod.

Sonia broke into a sob. “This… this is a lie…!”

Although, despite no one making a vote yet, it seemed the one taking it the hardest was Pekoyama.

Citrine watched as she froze, her mask still to her, but even with it, it was clear to tell her expression -- the sounds of vague weeping… she…

“It’s all a lie. It’s all a lie.” Pekoyama repeated, her hands clenched onto her pew. “This is a twisted form of justice.”

Kuzuryuu sighed. “If you want, I can go over-”

Pekoyama flung her sword bag off her back, it fell and billowed off into the sand. She held her sword out, sheathed, so hopefully, she wasn’t going to attack Citrine.

“THERE IS NO PROOF KUZURYUU WAS IN THE SEASIDE HOUSE.”

“Actually there’s--” Citrine paused.

There was no proof Kuzuryuu was there.

Unless…

“Hey, Kuzuryuu,” Citrine began. “Were you the one to win the endgame prize?” 

Kuzuryuu sighed, nodding silently.

Saionji glared directly at Citrine. “Are you  _ actually  _ believing what Kuzuryuu said?” She snapped. “You’re implying he killed his own girlfriend!”

“I…” 

_ Kuzuryuu was wet when I saw him at Monokuma rock. _

_ He would’ve been at the Seaside House. _

_ He had that packet before Mioda did. _

_ It all seemed accidental. _

_ Pekoyama didn’t have her katana. _

“...Yes, I am believing him.”

Immediately everyone began scrambling for words, with the sole exceptions of Nagito, Nanami Mioda and Kuzuryuu.

“You idiot!” Saionji snapped.

Souda gripped the pew bow. “That’s… that’s simply not right man!”

Tsumiki simply sobbed into her hands, making the bandages on her hands wet. Citrine almost felt bad watching her sob so harshly, her body shaking in sheer terror and fear.

“THAT’S… ABSURD…!” Nidai yelled.

Sonia, similar to Tsumiki, broke into tears, although her words were at least barely legible. “I refuse to believe such a cruel idea, I refuse to believe Kuzuryuu-kun would do such an heinous act…!”

“Nah! You’re insane! There’s something seriously wrong with you if you think that!” Owari argued. “It has to be someone else! You have to have gotten something wrong!”

Tanaka wasn’t as hysterical as the others, his eyes locking onto Citrine, his arms crossed. “Extraterrestrial one, your ideas will lead us down a foul path.” He snapped. “It would be better if you simply became silenced like gems you claim to be of.”

Citrine rolled his eyes.

He then felt a bonk on his skull... or rather, his head.

Well, a non-lethal one.

Pekoyama’s… well, the butt of her sword smacked against his head. “It would be better if you shut up. Your lies will get us nowhere. (｀∀´)”

Citrine did his best to smack the sword away. Thankfully, there wasn’t a gaping cut in his forehead now.

“Kuzuryuu…” Mioda mumbled out, dropping her typical nicknames she used. “This…”

No one wanted to believe it.

But out of all of them there...

The yakuza simply lowered his head. “I’m done with trying to hide away from the through--”

Pekoyama interrupted again. “--HE IS SIMPLY BLINDED.” She snapped, her voice sounding like she was choking. Not, like, choking on food (which is a thing Citrine remembered), but… choking on tears. “THESE LIES OF YOURS WILL GET US ALL KILLED!"

“Alright Pekoyama-san,” Nagito said softly, holding his hands up. “Now, let Kuzuryuu finish what he’s saying…”

Pekoyama glared, her eyes shining a deep red.

“Your proof.” She snapped. “There is no proof he was there at the Seaside House and there’s no proof I am not the killer.”

The proof that there was one more person at the scene of the crime...? Citrine thought for a moment.

Wait

  * **Rule no. 9-** After three people or more first discover a dead body, a “body discovery announcement” shall be broadcast across the island.



Nagito ran from the beach house, so he undeniably was one of the people who discovered the body. Plus, there was no blood on him. And if his story is true (which it most likely is), he was a witness of the body.

Citrine found Mahiru second. 

The body discovery announcement then rang out.

Citrine snapped his fingers, realizing a big discovery. “The body discovery announcement.”

Pekoyama froze.

No one spoke.

“If none of you are unaware, the body discovery announcement only plays if three or more people discover a body.” Citrine began. “If we assume Nagito is telling the truth, and that he was in the walk-in closet,”

“Which I am.” Nagito interjected.

“--Which he is,” Citrine repeated, “he would’ve woken up in the walk-in closet, and when he came out of the closet… he would’ve immediately been greeted by the dead corpse of Mahiru.” He explained. “Then, he ran from the Seaside House. Afterwards, I ran to the Seaside House, and found her body. Once I found her, the discovery announcement rang. Do any of you see a problem with that?”

Owari raised her hand. “...Cause if we think it was only Pekoyama and Komaeda in the Seaside House, that means only…” She paused. “...Two people found the body.”

Saionji glanced up at Pekoyama. “Well, what about it you four-eyed troll? Was there anyone else in the Seaside House?”

Nagito raised his hand. “In her defense, and in respect of Citrine’s deduction, I’ll reveal a truth I was withholding.” He paused, looking at her. “She, most likely, was the person who found the body first. Because…” He paused, again. “She was with me in the walk-in closet the moment the murder happened.”

_...Huh? _

“You decide to tell us this  _ now!?”  _ Souda snapped. Souda rubbed his temples. “Wait, wait-- I thought you were drugged unconscious. You were actually awake?”

Nagito sighed. “I’ve mentioned before, but this wasn’t the first time I was kidnapped.” He began. “It’s similar to how caffeine addiction works, the more you have of it, the lesser the effects are. I woke up rather quickly in the Seaside House.”

“You were kidnapped!?” Souda exclaimed.

Tsumiki tilted her head. “Um… actually…” She whimpered. “Depending on the drug administration, the length of unconsciousness changes.” She explained. “For example, if you were administered chloroform through a rag, you would only be unconscious for around thirty minutes…”

“That’s quite scary you know that, Tsumiki-san!” Sonia cried, which is ironic, given her obsession with serial killers.

“Ah, I see…” Nagito nodded. “Regardless, I began to wake up. Above me was… well, Pekoyama-san.” He rubbed his head. “My memories are hazy of it, but… I vaguely remember arguing. It must’ve been a pretty nasty argument, as both sides were yelling at each other.” 

“And…?”

Nagito sighed. “...I heard a crack. That was most likely when the killer… well, killed Koizumi-san.”

_ Pekoyama...  _

_...She was with Nagito, in the walk-in closet…? _

“UNTRUE.” Pekoyama yelled, pointing at Nagito. “All he’s saying… are lies…!”

Nagito, thankfully, ignored Pekoyama. “Once that happened, once the murder occured, she drugged me once again.” He finished. “Next I woke… I was alone in the closet, and I could faintly smell blood. When I exited the room… well, I’m assuming you all know what happens next.”

“You find her cadaver.” Tanaka answered.

“So…” Sonia began. “She… she also found the body…?

Everything began to swirl in Citrine’s mind.

_ Kuzuryuu… _

Then…

He wanted to avoid that. Even just for a moment.

“Off topic... but let's discuss one last lie Pekoyama is telling.” Citrine began. “I don’t think she’s Kirakira-chan.”

Pekoyama posed dramatically. “Lies! Preposterous lies!” She yelled. “I am the justice that sleeps in the night! I am the justice that pierces through justice! To produce more justice, I make justice from the pureness of the world! The light of justice must reach every corner of this world. We mustn’t allow even a single shadow.” Pekoyama continued to ramble, a similar rant she went on before. “I am Kirakira-chan, a warrior of hope and justice, for boys and girls all around the world…” Pekoyama stated her identity again, almost trying to make it known, even if it was a total lie. “The rightful wielder of the shining light of justice! (￣ー＋￣)”

“I am truly the notorious killer Kirakira-chan! (｀∀´)” She repeated, again. “And I did what I did for the sake of Justice!”

####  “I・ Shall・Execute・Justice! ヽ(`д´)ノ”

Sonia raised her hand, swallowing. “Um, actually…” She squeaked. “I too believe she cannot be Kirakira-chan…”

Pekoyama froze.

Nagito crossed his arms. “Go on.”

“Um…” Sonia fumbled her hands. “You see… while I was originally excited, because I was sure she was Kirakira-chan… I think I know the truth of who this is.” She paused. “She’s just Pekoyama…” She pointed at the swordswoman. “Just because you  _ say  _ you wear a mask does not mean you are Kirakira-chan!”

Pekoyama was still… just still. She didn’t even move a muscle. 

“Huh?” Souda mumbled. “What do you mean…?”

“There’s a difference between Pekoyama and Kirakira-chan…” Sonia mumbled. “I think it’ll explain what she’s doing, but I don’t know how to explain it…”

The… difference between the killer and Pekoyama…?

WAIT.

_ WAIT. _

_ SONIA HAD TO TRANSLATE THAT ARTICLE ON KIRAKIRA-CHAN. _

_ PEKOYAMA IS A JAPANESE EARTHLING, WHATEVER THAT MEANS. _

_ THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING BEHIND THAT. _

Even if it was just a dumb point, it was still something…!

“I GOT IT.” Citrine yelled.

“YOU…!” Pekoyama finally mumbled, only just… clenching her fists tightly

“The difference!” Citrine exclaimed. “The difference between Kirakira-chan and Pekoyama is the nationality!”

Pekoyama nearly broke down at that.

Sonia nodded. “Yes! That’s what I mean!” She nodded. “The quote I read was in  _ Spanish!” _

The class was silent.

The only noise audible was Pekoyama’s soft weeping.

“Well, Ms. Kirakira-chan,” Nagito crossed his arms. “If you are who you say you are, how about saying you quote in Spanish?”

Pekoyama, even with the mask, was broken. She was still, she wasn’t even weeping anymore. She was just…  _ broken. _

“I…” She stammered, her voice sounding like herself again. “I can’t…” She slowly removed the mask, letting it drop pathetically to the ground.

Well, even if it was a shot in the dark, Citrine was totally on target.

But… that left him with the final route.

The killer.

“Which… leaves the killer as Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.

Everyone was brokenly still.

Pekoyama began to sob. Everything she was trying to do, which was probably to protect Kuzuryuu, was for naught.

This was like the bad end of the previous trial. If Nagito was the killer and Citrine wasn’t able to defend him.

Kuzuryuu chuckled, as if he wasn’t going to put up a fight like Hanamura.

“You’re right.” He paused. “I… I killed Mahiru.” He froze. “I… I killed her…”

Kuzuryuu, who constantly yelled about killing someone. Kuzuryuu, who had a loud mouth and swore. Kuzuryuu… who trusted and loved Mahiru.

Kuzuryuu… he killed Mahiru?

“This… this is a lie…” Pekoyama sobbed.

Souda shook. “It has to be!” He paused. “Why the fuck would you kill your own girlfriend? Why the fuck would you do that!? And try to use the game as a cover!?”

Kuzuryuu didn’t even respond.

Citrine’s mind began to rush.

_ Baseball bat was put back incorrectly. The shower wasn’t even cleaned after being used. Kuzuryuu, who obviously showered Citrine realized, didn’t even bother to dry off. Mahiru’s clothing wasn’t even put back. Just shoved into the towel cabinet. The katana was left behind. The mask left behind. _

Mioda’s words repeated in his head.

_ This looks like this was accidental. _

He remembered Kuzuryuu’s own actions, moments ago in the context of Mioda.. Words no one believed or trusted, until now

It played over in his mind.

What he said.

What Mioda said.

What Kuzuryuu admitted to.

_ “I… I got it. You were going to kill Mioda. That’s why everything was set up. If everything went correctly, this trial…” _

_ “Would’ve been about Ibuki, wouldn’t it?”  _

_ All he did was nod. _

“Because… he didn’t  _ mean  _ to kill her.” Citrine answered. “He was going to kill Mioda.” He paused. “I… mentioned this already, but… it’s the only answer.”

“It was an accident.”

Kuzuryuu inhaled softly.

“I wanted to avenge my sister fully.” He answered. “I got the wrong person the last time -- that Girl S. I…”

Pekoyama didn’t even interject. She didn’t move

“I failed her one time, I failed her as her big brother and yakuza… I wanted to do it correctly… even if it risked my fucking life.” Kuzuryuu continued to explain. “So I was planning on killing her and…” He didn’t finish that part. “And Komaeda.”

Nagito swallowed.

Citrine didn’t want to know.

“But…” The yakuza trailed. “Mahiru, she… she got there before Mioda. She  _ knew  _ what I was trying to do, so we… we got into an argument.”

Citrine felt his body chill to a freeze

“And I... I had the bat in my hand…”

Pekoyama broke into a sob.

Souda made a noise that sounded like a groan, but depressed. “This… this isn’t true!” He snapped. “It’s a lie!”

Owari squirmed. “This can’t be real… it’s too fucked up to be real…”

_ Let’s lay out our entire case… we’ll cover the whole incident, start to finish, with no room left for doubt… _

The entire incident… Citrine has to show beyond doubt that Kuzuryuu is the culprit.

That’s right… if he doesn’t do that, this will never end. 

He… he has no choice!

This was for Mahiru!

[ “THIS IS HOW IT ALL HAPPENED!” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdmsBnQycxg)

|| CLIMAX INFERENCE ||

Citrine breathed. 

First, he should go over what happened this morning. Or… Act 1 of this murder.

“Let’s begin where it began. The incident started this morning, in the Old Lodge.” Citrine explained. “The accomplice to the murder, Peko Pekoyama, had drugged Komaeda into unconscious.” Citrine, of course, left out the details of him getting attacked. “She then transferred Komaeda to the Seaside House, on the Second Island, where the killer was waiting for her.”

Act 2.  _ Enter: Mahiru Koizumi’s last stand. _

“This is where the victim, Mahiru Koizumi, enters.” Citrine began. “She was rather close to the killer, being the killer’s girlfriend. She had already realized what the killer was planning… thus, leading them into a rather tense argument.” He explained. “At this moment, Pekoyama was guarding Komaeda in the walk-in closet.”

Act 3.  _ Terrifying murder tragedy. _

“The killer had grown upset and furious with Koizumi… too the point it boiled over…” He paused, cringing at the thought. “...And they hit Koizumi with the baseball bat they had! When they hit her, I can assume there was a rush of adrenaline… she fell to the ground, and began to slowly die.”

“Once Pekoyama heard the crack of the bat, she forced Komaeda to unconsciousness again. “When she exited, she saw the body of Koizumi on the ground, and the killer covered in blood… she only had one decision -- she had to help them. Her reasons are unknown to me… but she still helped.”

Act 4.  _ Messing with the crime scene. _

“They didn’t have much time till they were found out, so the two of them worked as fast as they could.” Citrine explained. “Pekoyama undressed Koizumi, probably to make it look like the first victim in the game, Twilight Syndrome… once she was undressed, she forced the killer into the bathroom. There, the killer bathed themself, trying to get the blood off their body… they had also taken Koizumi’s clothing and Pekoyama’s katana…”

Act 5.  _ The killer’s escape. _

“There, the killer did a trick with the katana… they used the handle like a stepstool, however, they left the katana… probably to lead us to them.” Citrine explained. “During this entire ordeal, Pekoyama was dealing with the crime scene. She first began by propping Koizumi against the shower room door. She then gracefully sneaked by an unconscious Komaeda, placing the baseball bat incorrectly, and leaving the mask behind… I can only assume Koizumi was dead by the time she was escaping.”

Act 6.  _ Total escape of the heart. _

“Once she finished that… she ran from the Seaside House.” Citrine explained, glancing at Pekoyama. “She left Komaeda behind at the Seaside House, most likely to try and frame him… or to frame herself. I can’t tell…” He was almost done, he just… “...She then arrived at the diner, with people completely unaware of what just happened… then, the final part of the plan was executed.”

Act 7.  _ Total escape of the heart, featuring Nagito. _

“Which leaves us with the final piece of the puzzle… Komaeda.” He began. “When he awoke, he came out the closet, only to see Koizumi dead… I couldn’t even begin to imagine how terrifying that must have been for him.” He paused. “He ran from the Seaside House, leaving footprints intermixed with Pekoyama’s…” Citrine glanced. “And all of this snowballed because of a little video game called  _ Twilight Syndrome…  _ where a boy’s little sister was murdered…”

He looked at Kuzuryuu, pointing at the yakuza.

“There’s only one person who could have done all that… someone who only could have such a motive to  _ kill…”  _ He smirked. “Isn’t that true… Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko?!”

|| COMPLETE ||

Citrine coughed. “That’s the whole truth… how about it? Have I got something wrong?”

Mioda nodded somberly. Citrine expected as much, seeing as she almost  _ died  _ today. “It seems this is over, huh?”

“Grrah… It seems you bastards have reached your conclusion.” Monokuma growled, before giggling. “Oops! It looks like my wild side peeked out. Is this because of that meat I ate? But let’s leave the jokes for later, and begin our nerve-wracking voting time! Well, then. Please use the switches in front of you to vote, you bastards.” The bear paused. “Ah, and let me warn you just in case… you have to vote! No exceptions! If someone doesn’t vote…” He explained. “I’LL EXECUTE EVERYONE!”

Monomi cried. “Uuu…! W… why would you…?!”

Monokuma laughed. “Who will be voted the culprit?! Will they get it right, or wrong?! Upupupupu! Isn’t this super-exciting?!”

As the group began voting, Pekoyama’s sobbing filled the courtroom.

Kuzuryuu didn’t even react like Hanamura… he was just…  _ depressed looking. _

Absolutely _broken_ looking.

Citrine looked at the screen.

_ Vote- Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. _

That… was the only answer.

MONOKUMA VOTE

The monitor behind Monokuma began to chirp, showing the voting results.

GROUP RESULT

_ KUZURYUU FUYUHIKO IS THE KILLER! _

_ (12 VOTES FOR KUZURYUU, 1 VOTE FOR PEKOYAMA). _

Citrine could only guess that Pekoyama voted for herself.

###  _ CLASSROOM TRIAL _

####  ...END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out earlier than expected, lol
> 
> Let see what'll happen at the penultimate chapter...!
> 
> I was actually worried if this isn't 'good' enough. But then I remember: this is fun enough. Plus, this is just a fun thing I do, even if it's important to me a whole bunch. I just hope you guys enjoy this too.


	40. CHAPTER TWO - SUPPORTING ME, THE LAW EVADING ROCK (TOXIC, POISON’s part FINALE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, mutilation, like a lot of mutilation.

## REMAINING STUDENTS: 12

## TRIAL GROUNDS

There was a moment of disturbing silence, the group standing as they waited for the results, off the trial podiums.

Many of the students bunched together (Pekoyama collapsed onto the ground, near Nagito, Saionji with Tsumiki, Nidai with Owari, Tanaka with Souda and Sonia.) Mioda stood near Citrine.

Kuzuryuu stood alone at the front of the group, nearest toward Pekoyama and Nagito. Citrine felt horrible.

 _Everything_ felt horrible.

Monokuma cackled. “You bastards are... _absolutely right!”_

Citrine was tempted to give a sigh of relief, but suppressed it.

“That’s right! The culprit who killed Koizumi-san was... Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko-kun!”

No one really knew how to react to that.

Mioda clenched her fists, silent.

Nidai yelled. He didn’t even yell a word… just… _yelled._

“How could you stoop to such a low…!” Sonia cried. “Killing a woman… no less your _girlfriend…_ _using_ Pekoyama!”

Kuzuryuu was silent. He didn’t even open his mouth or move. He opened his mouth quickly. “When I saw the dead body of my sister, covered in blood and naked… and justice was never brought to her, I… I wasn’t even thinking. I just wanted to avenger.” He paused. “That’s why I was going to kill Mioda. But… I…” He suppressed a sob. 

“I killed the one person I loved most in the world, and she died suffering…!”

Saionji clenched onto Tsumiki. “What a foul human being…!”

“It is not his fault he used me like he did.” Pekoyama shambled to her feet, her face red with tears. “I was used because I am his tool.” She answered, through whimpers. “A tool has no will of its own. All it can do is be used.”

_She knew he was the killer._

_She knew better than anyone here._

Tsumiki cried. “Huh…? I don’t understand…!”

Monokuma laughed. “Well, _of course you don’t!_ Different people have _different_ ways of life, after all.” He answered. “You were raised in very different environments. _Of course_ it’s impossible for you to understand each other. Everyone in the _galaxy_ just pretends to understand others… and that others understand them.”

Nanami glared at the short bear. “Hey… you’re being too loud. Please just shut up.

“Ok! Shutting up!”

“I was supposed to take the fall and kill Mioda.” She explained, hollow. “However, my young master ordered me to stay with Komaeda.”

_Young… master?_

“When my young mistress was murdered instead…” She continued. She didn’t even look human -- she looked _dead inside._ “I proceeded according to my young master’s plan, and cleaned up the crime scene. I also had a plan to use in the event my scheme was discovered…” Her expression grew grim. “I suddenly learned the story about the serial killer. In an attempt err your judgement.”

Sonia stood away. “You took the role of Kirakira-chan… just to try and hurry up the vote?”

Pekoyama shook. She looked like a mess, her hair slowly becoming undone. “But I failed. I failed to be a proper tool to my young master.”

Owari looked strangely at her. “A proper… tool…?”

“There are people in this world who are born to be tools. They are born to be a weapon.” Pekoyama rambled, her eyes wild. “I am a tool. I am a tool to my young master. I was born to serve him. And yet I failed.”

Kuzuryuu swallowed. “You… you didn’t fail…” He paused. _“I_ failed. I hurt the one person I swore to never hurt, yet I…”

Citrine grew cold.

“Please…” Pekoyama grew to a sob, her body shaking. “Please, don’t leave me…!” Her hands latched onto Kuzuryuu. “I don’t want you to die! I don’t want to forget about me!”

She began to shake more.

“I was your dutiful tool, _your tool,_ yet I failed… I failed you…”

“How many times do I have to repeat myself to you…? I don’t need a tool….” Kuzuryuu told her softly. “Honestly, why couldn’t you ever understand…?”He began to sob. “I never needed a tool! Neither of us did! I don’t need a sword, or a shield… so… you never had to be one!”

Pekoyama let go. She was absolutely destroyed looking.

Monokuma chuckled. “Well, well, well…” He groaned. “I’m getting bored sentimentally _bullshit.”_

“Stop!” Pekoyama sobbed.

Citrine honestly didn’t know what to do.

“Let’s begin! It’s time for _our_ despair inducing punishment!”

“Why couldn’t you have just been _you…”_ Kuzuryuu said softly. “Koizumi… she… I… I never needed a _tool!_ All I ever needed was _you!’_

Monokuma continued. “Let’s give it everything we got…”

Kuzuryuu looked at her, most likely for the last time. “I should have let her finish what she was saying…”

Souda paused. “...Her…?”

Kuzuryuu clenched his fist. “Mahiru.” He paused. “Before I hit her, she… was telling me something.” He trailed. “She told me revenge was just wrong.”

The yakuza glanced at Monokuma, who was opening a door -- splitting open the back of the courtroom wall. He began to move toward him.

“And… and she was right.”

In a quick moment, Pekoyama grabbed Nagito -- who was behind her -- by the wrist. 

Pekoyama sobbed, running after him, pulling Nagito along. “Young master… young master!” She continued to cry, her voice hoarse and screaming. “Please don’t leave me yet! Please, don’t leave me here alone! Please, I…”

####  _“Please, I need you!”_

She continued to sob.

“P… Pekoyama!” Nagito yelped, as he was pulled forward.

What was she--

Monokuma laughed, chuckling, mocking, _terrifyingly_ as Pekoyama ran into what was Kuzuryuu’s execution, pulling Nagito along.

Citrine tried to follow as well, before being caught and held back by Souda.

“Here we go!” Monokuma cheered. “Let’s give it everything we got… it’s… punishment time…!” He chuckled, the door closing, almost like magic.

“This time, I’ve prepared an _extra_ special punishment for the Super High School Level Yakuza… Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu…!”

* * *

**GAME OVER**

_Kuzuryuu has been found guilty. Time for punishment!_

✰✰

_Viva la Vida ★ (Three For One Deal for the Super Highschool Level Yakuza)_

_(Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s Execution)_

* * *

Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Nagito were dropped on a small seamount, with Pekoyama immediately unsheathing her katana.

As countless wooden yakuza with Hope's Peak Academy's flags surround Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama slices them with little problem, her sword turning the wood into splitters.

_\--Slash!_

_\--Slash!_

Citrine almost feels hopeful watching the swordswoman. If anything, she would try and help Kuzuryuu and Nagito survive.

Of course, nothing is so simply in executions. There is always a hope spot, which was broken by Pekoyama getting separated from Kuzuryuu and Nagito. Both men are surrounded by the wooden yakuza, which wasn’t a comforting sight -- as they were both at gunpoint. But--

Pekoyama raises her sword--

\-- _Slash!_

She slices through three yakuza with grace and elegance. No matter the enemy, no matter what it was, she simply fought whatever was at the offense to Kuzuryuu.

She…

Her role made sense to Citrine at the moment.

Her selfless devotion, Mahiru’s hatred of people born to be ‘tools’...

It all stemmed from Pekoyama.

\-- _Slash!_

She kills a yakuza at the expense of…

...slicing through Nagito’s right eye…?

\-- _Slash!_

Nagito immediately fell to the ground. Clearly, not dead, but he looked limp like a rag doll. Losing any and all consciousness he had at that moment.

Pekoyama immediately grabs Nagito, his blood spewing onto her body, as she’s overwhelmed by wooden Yakuza, her screams echoing out through the screen -- despite everyone not being able to hear her.

She’s shot in the shoulder, by the pistol of a yakuza -- _bang!_

Her left arm, the one she’s holding her katana with, goes limp immediately after the bullet pierces the skin and muscle -- pink blood shooting out of the bullet wound. The wooden yakuza began stabbing at her arm, ripping her shirt sleeve.

More wooden Yakuza surrounded her, aiming at her with their guns, and--

And--

\-- _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kuzuryuu.

He was shot in the torso with bullets, fired by multiple wooden yakuza, killing him.

He had ran in front of Pekoyama.

He saved _both_ of them.

The execution was finished, as the wooden yakuza crumpled up into splinters, leaving an unconscious Nagito and a wounded Pekoyama behind.

* * *

_Viva la Vida ★ (Three For One Deal for the Super Highschool Level Yakuza)_

_(Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s Execution)_

_Status… executed._

* * *

Citrine didn’t know how to react.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Souda screamed. 

Sonia fell to her knees. “No… no! Them too…!”

Mioda sobbed. “This is my limit…!” She sobbed. “My friends… they shouldn’t die so rapidly in succession…!”

“Y… you fiend! What is the meaning of this!?” Nidai yelled at Monokuma, who simply chuckled.

Citrine couldn’t believe it.

It wasn’t… real… is it…?

Pekoyama…? N- Nagito…?

He sobbed.

“My, my… such a waste…” Monokuma sighed, exiting. “... _of an execution._ Jesus, that went horribly!”

It was better to simply ignore Monokuma.

There was a bang on the wall. And immediately, Monomi ran to it, jumping free from her noose, and struggled to open it.

“Not… yet…!” She struggled. “They’re… still alive…!”

Nidai stumbled. “What…!?”

“Seriously!?” Owari yelled.

Monomi, with her struggling, popped the door open.

They were greeted by Pekoyama’s screaming.

It was ear piercingly loud, mixed in with her sobs. She fell to her knees, which gave a soundless _boink_ onto the sand. And…

And in her arms -- well _arm --_ was a borderline _mutilated_ Nagito, his clothing ripped and torn, blood spewing out of the shallow cuts on his abdomen. But, there, on his body...

Beginning at his hip, ending at just above his eyebrow. A skin deep cut, leaving no organ visible, but worse enough...

His right eye. 

Split open badly, leaking an extreme amount of blood. His other eye -- _his only functioning eye --_ was blinking quickly, out of sync with his rapid breathing. Citrine could barely hear him pant and quiver in fear, begging for _help._

“Nagito-!” Citrine yelled running over to him. Tsumiki followed as well, and probably others, but Citrine was too focused on _oh god oh god anyone but Nagito._

Pekoyama’s screaming stopped, becoming more of an unintelligible sobbing of _Oh God no_ ’s and _Why?_ ’s, when it became extremely clear that Pekoyama’s left arm was practically torn off. Blood was seeping through her arm sleeve, and the arm itself as limp and dragging itself on the ground.

Nidai pulled Pekoyama up, supporting her, as Tsumiki held Nagito in her arms. She pressed her hand gently onto his windpipe.

A second… a millisecond… a minute passed.

Tsumiki removed her hand.

“He… he’s still breathing…!” Tsumiki yelled.

“Gah… fwah…!” Nagito hoarsely and weakly coughed, which was mostly, if not entirely, blood. Tsumiki grabbed the lucky student’s bruised wrist. 

“D… do something!” Citrine yelled, his hand gripping onto Nagito, his hands becoming bloody.

Tsumiki nodded. “I… I’ll try…!” She cried. “But with all this bleeding… I can’t stop it…!” The nurse held him tighter. “His pulse… is getting weaker…!”

“Y… you gotta do something!” Citrine cried. “DAMMIT!”

Monokuma groaned. “Well, it’s not like they _didn’t_ have it coming, is it?” He asked. “What did she think was going to happen, pulling herself and Nagito into the execution? Was she dumb enough to think she was going to save him? You can’t do something _that_ stupid and try and get away with it!”

Monomi… _slapped_ Monokuma. “Don’t just stand there, acting all supewior! Come here and save them, right now!”

Nagito grew… _moist_ with sweat, shivering and cold. The blood leaking from the gigantic slash on his body grew to a slow pace.

Tsumiki squeaked. “H… his pulse is racing…! I think he’s going into shock!” She cried, holding Nagito. 

Citrine, still holding onto Nagito’s hand, glanced at Pekoyama. Despite being… _somewhat_ standing, she wasn’t doing any better, as she began to squirm and grow in discomfort in Nidai's arms.

“Pl... please! You have to help them or they’ll die!” Monomi snapped.

Monokuma groaned, pulling Monomi by the shirt... skin... fur... whatever. “What?! Are you trying to order me around?!” He barked. “And why, exactly, should I burn my precious calories to save useless lives like that?!”

“Because you have a duty to save them!”

…A duty?

“It’s wight there in our School Trip Wules!” Monomi argued back. “Rule numbwer swix - ‘during the school trial, students will attempt to identify the culprit. If the culprit is successfully identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime.’” She quoted, swatting Monokuma’s hand from her chest. “They _alone!_ You had no wight to kill Komaeda-kun and Pekoyama-san…!”

There was a pause of silence, simply filled with the hoarse sobbing of Pekoyama and the rapid wheezing from Nagito.

I…If I could save him myself, I would do so wight now, but… my Magical Stick is gone… and I am close to powerless…” Monomi explained. “But, you should be able to do it!”

Monokuma was, again, silent. 

Citrine’s gem went cold. Nagito was _rapidly_ getting worse, clearly at death's door, and Pekoyama wasn’t far behind him. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! I guess I have no choice…!” Monokuma groaned, exasperated. “Well, it would be hypocritical of me to violate the rules, wouldn’t it… fine, fine! Have it your way! I’ll save them!”

Mioda's mouth was agape. “Y… you will?!”

“To tell you the truth…” Monokuma chuckled, his paw clenching to Nagito’s shoes, dragging him, leaving the only traces of his existence being a trail of blood and his jacket and shirt. “That was always my plan! I even made special preparations!”

Monomi tilted her head. “Hoeh? Preparations?”

Monokuma grabbed Pekoyama, just as rough as Nagito, by the hand

From somewhere in the distance came a faint sound… a siren. It grew louder and louder, until…

There was an ambulance.

“Howawa?! An ambulance?!” Mioda cried.

“Leave the rest to me! I’m also known by my second name, Dr. Killgood, you know!” Monokuma laughed, pushing the duo of injured earthlings into the ambulance, with zero regard for their wellbeing.

“Doesn’t that make you a doctor who kills…? Th… that’s not very encouwaging!” Monomi stammered.

Monokuma ran into the front of the ambulance, as Monomi jumped into the back, most likely to help the duo. “Emergency! Emergency! Dispatching these patients to Monobear’s 24 hour Emergency Center!” He chuckled, waving. “See you bastards later!”

With that, Monokuma drove away.

Tsumiki stood up weakly, her usually clean apron and clothing covered in blood. She whimpered, hand on her face.

“U… um…” She began to whimper. “Is it really going to be alright…? Can we really trust Monokuma with them…?”

Owari clenched her fists. “Not like we have a choice… there’s nothing else we can do!”

“It’s going to be fine. I’m sure he’ll be back with us, as healthy as ever.” Nanami mumbled, staying close to Mioda.

Mioda nodded. “Y… yeah… they'll be back before we know it…!” She tried to encourage the group. “Marshmallow-chan will be back, hurling weird encouragement and Pekopeko-chan will be stoic as ever, like nothing ever happened…!”

Nidai removed his jacket, which was mostly covered in the blood of Pekoyama. “All we can do… is wait…”

“Why do you all care about them so much…?” Saionji whimpered, shuffling near Tsumiki. “It’s all because him… that so many people are dead…”

Sonia shook her head, helping Tsumiki stand. “A… and yet… we must let that go, now that Kuzuryuu is dead…” She stammered. "If we don’t… what hope do we have to ever recover from this…?”

Tanaka nodded. “What has been done cannot be undone… only one path will lead us from this darkness…” He looked away. “The only way we can proceed; forward. Like an arrow of light, ever forward.”

Silence.

“Y’know… in spite of everything…” Souda mumbled. “We all need them both. We need someone horrible like them around, if only to give the rest of us some motivation!”

Before he knew it, Citrine also began to wish for it…

From the bottom of his heart, Citrine wished they'd return to the group soon.

_I didn’t want there to be any more victims._

…Another school trial had ended.

But the end… the true end… was still far beyond our sight…

When will it come? When it does, what will become of them…?

Wherever he looked, whatever outcome he tried to consider…

…He couldn’t see even a glimpse of the future.

They were like a forlorn ship, lost in the big black ocean left behind, isolated.

If he had to summarize their situation in a single word, it would have to be…

Despair.

Nothing else seems to fit.

* * *

## CHAPTER TWO - “Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy” (FINISHED)

## TO BE CONTINUED IN… “ACE LUCKY STUDENT, NAGITO KOMAEDA, LIVING IN THE JET SET RADIO. CHAPTER THREE: TURNABOUT FREAKING OUT.”

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Item obtained!** **_Kuzuryuu Pin._ ** _(A memento of Kuzuryuu. The pin Kuzuryuu wore on his blazer, and was considered a family heirloom. He can no longer wear it anymore, nor can he pass it down to his children.)_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Item obtained!** **_Bloody T-shirt._ ** _(The t-shirt Nagito wore. However, it’s damaged and ripped -- so he can’t wear it comfortably anymore without revealing his chest. It’s also stained with his blood.)_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Item obtained!** **_Black Dragon Blade._ ** _(The blade that belongs to Pekoyama, which she constantly carries on her back. However, after her use of the blade in Kuzuryuu's execution, the blade has unfortunate memories tied to it now.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This was also earlier than expected. I decided, that, hey, the ending of this chapter is done. Why not release it early? 
> 
> So, here it is.
> 
> Chapter 3 is going to start around... early December. I'm taking a break during November, as... well, I have school. I need to focus on that! I love working on Gem Boy, but I want to avoid burnout with something I love writing and working on. Hence the break.
> 
> (also, pekoyama and nagito are going to be fineeeee... just a bit emotionally scared.)


	41. Gem Boy OMAKE 1 - The Girl’s Frontline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mikan being Mikan

...

…

…

_In another time, with another duo..._

## Remaining Students: 12  
Day 1

Despite the fact that they decided to hang out, well...

Mikan is acting suspicious. Hasn't even _tried_ to look at Hiyoko at all. And somehow, the dancer didn’t feel like she did something bad to the other girl. At least, Hiyoko believed she hadn't done anything.

They were at the hotel again, after the morning meeting.

...Which no one really talked during, aside from the usual suspects of Nidai and the punk girl. Hiyoko presumed the trial days prior was _that_ jaw dropping.

(Komaeda and Pekoyama were still in the hospital. Apparently, Monokuma won’t let Monomi open up the third island until they were stable enough for visitation… whatever that meant.)

“U-Um…”

“...Hm?” Hiyoko perked her head up, looking at the nurse. 

“I-I'm sorry!” Mikan immediately cried.

 _What's this all of a sudden...!?_ Hiyoko thought as she sat back. “Huh…!?”

“I-I thought…” Mikan stammered, her pinkish-pale face going a slight red. “Clearly looked like you were in a bad mood. D… did I do something wrong again?”

_What?_

“Wh… what should I do? Um…” Mikan began undoing the knot on her apron, her eyes averting Hiyoko’s gaze. “Would it make you happier if I took my clothes off...?

Hiyoko, if not immediately, swatted Mikan’s hands. “H- hold on! Why are you reacting like that!?” She nearly _squawked_ that last part.

“You're right…” Mikan sighed, pulling her hands away from her backside. “You don't want to see me naked, right? Then, how about my money...?”

Hiyoko groaned. “Seriously, hold on!”

“Nggggh…” Mikan cried. “I'm sorry…”

 _It's no use…_ If she started panicking, the situation is going to get even worse. Much worse. Because Hiyoko knows that Mikan is the _one person on Jabberwock_ who would crumble at her insults.

_All right, I should just calm down first…_

“Hey, Big Sis. I just want to talk to you normally.” Hiyoko declared, attempting to keep her head cool.

“Talk? U-Um...um…” Mikan mumbled, going silent.

Hiyoko smirked. “I know! Um… today is such a beautiful day! Let’s go squish ants and crabs by the beach!” Despite the fact four people were dead and two were in the hospital.

“Y-Yeah…”

After that, Mikan was silent.

Hiyoko was silent.

Mikan sighed, her hands going to her backside again. “I-I'm sorry... should I...take off my clothes?”

“Seriously…” Hiyoko flushed. “You don't have to do anything like that…” 

This is troubling... Hiyoko guessed she should start talking to Mikan about something she _might_ get excited about…

Hiyoko clapped her hands together. “Um, Big Sis Mikan…” She began. “...What type of bandage do you like the most?”

“Bandage...? Let's see…” Mikan tilted her head, sitting back down. “There are a lot of different types these days. It's extremely convenient because there are waterproof types and sticky types…” She paused, smiling. “But I definitely like… non-elastic types the best. They're not too constricting… but they still firmly secure wounds!”

Hiyoko was glad… because it looked like she's getting into the conversation. Which Hiyoko was happy to see the nurse to be… well, happy.

Especially after seeing the other girl after the trial.

Mikan was definitely a crybaby, which Hiyoko was fine with, but Hiyoko has never seen Mikan cry _that_ many tears in such rapid succession. 

Speaking of said nurse, her face flushed as she stopped to a pause, before speaking again. “Ah… s-sorry. I…” She blushed. “I went ahead and started talking on my own…” She mumbled, her hands falling to her lap.

“Don't worry about it, Big Sis! I'm the one who asked anyway.” Hiyoko smiled, leaning into Mikan. “Also… I feel like I got to know you a little more than I usually do!”

Mikan gave a genuine smile. “Really?”

There was a pause of awkward silence, as Mikan began to blush, pushing Hiyoko off. “Um… then let's call it a day for now… but, u-um!” 

Hiyoko glanced at the nurse.

“If it's not too much trouble for you, I would like to… talk to you again.” Mikan asked. It's been a while since anyone talked to me like this… and… I always like talking to you… and I would like, to um, keep my mind off…” 

_Off of what happened,_ is what Hiyoko presumed Mikan was going to say. “...Of course. Anytime, Big Sis.”

“Th-Thank you very much.” Mikan smiled, breaking into a nice giggle. “Heh heh… hehehehehe…”

The two decided to go separate ways for now… but for some reason, Hiyoko felt like Mikan was staring at her back a little _too_ long.

She's not a bad person, Hiyoko knows that as much. But she doesn’t really know how to communicate with others that well…

>I think I got closer to Mikan today…

>For now, I decided to return to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO  
> I am back to writing Gem Boy... in the form of omakes.
> 
> Since Im in the US, my situation is a bit... chaotic. Presidential election, DESTIEL BECOMING CANON... weird shit. Regardless, since Gem Boy is a comfort fic to work on, ill be posting chapters! But...
> 
> Instead of working on long form chapters, I'll be posting short, under a thousand omakes. They'll be posted every friday, and WONT be in Citrine's pov. Plus, there'll be a four day gap between Chapter 2 and 3, so there's that. 
> 
> Post a duo you want an omake of! Most popular will get a chapter (expections are Komaeda, Pekoyama, and Citrine)


	42. Gem Boy OMAKE 2 - The Boy’s Frontline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None needed

...

…

…

_In another time, with another duo..._

## Remaining Students: 12  
Day 2

The previous days could only be described as _hectic._

Kazuichi had _expected_ the beach party to go nicely, maybe see Ms Sonia in a nice swimsuit, but the _moment_ he saw Komaeda running he just _knew_ shit was up. And then, Citrine ran out of the diner, and...

Then, immediately after, Koizumi was found dead.

Then the investigation happened, Kuzuryuu was found guilty, and now, Komaeda and Pekoyama were placed into the hospital for losing _body parts._ Well, part, singular. Kazuichi was sure Komaeda only lost an eye and that Pekoyama lost her arm.

Still, ouch.

So, his only way to _cope_ with such a horrible event…

...Was to tinker with some junk he found in the Supermarket. Or at least try to make something.

Two pink monitors, an almost worn out tape recorder, some pretty garbo-tier tools…

Yeah, this’ll do. He was trying to make a video communication system.

Thankfully, after such a dull morning meeting, the restaurant was emptier than ever. Although, it’s been getting emptier since Togami’s death...

Aside from…

Him. Citrine. Wearing Komaeda’s (thankfully blood-free and washed) jacket. It was so strange not to see him with Koizu...

Goddammit. He couldn’t think of the fallen photographer without a pit of despair form in his stomach.

He groaned. “...Hey, Citrine, nice to see you.” Which, it really was. When Komaeda was injured, Citrine practically boarded himself up in his cottage. So it really _was_ nice to see him. Well, as nice as it was to see him. Also, disturbing to see him wearing Komaeda’s green parka, as the last time Kazuichi someone wore it, they were going into shock and bleeding out on the floor.

Back to reality.

The alien in response to his greeting simply hissed.

There was a moment of silence, as Kazuichi began to dismantle the first monitor. The pink faceplate came off easily, with a simple removal of three screws. Kazuichi almost _snorted_ with how easily it came off.

Citrine peered over his shoulder. “...What are you doing?”

“Tinkering with this old home security garbage I found.”

“I can tell _that.”_ Citrine groaned. “I guess it would be better to ask; _what are you making?”_

Kazuichi sighed. “I think I’m going to mod it into a webcam. For communication, yeah?” He paused. “Say, we’re split up into two groups -- yeah? This’ll be the best thing for us to communicate. Doesn’t have that far of a connection, but--”

Citrine rubbed his chin, sitting down. Well, perched on the chair. “...It’d be best if you made this into a set of two, a monitor and camera. For a better video chat.” He paused. “Of course, this is far more archaic with any tech I’ve ever worked with.”

“...You’ve worked with?” Kazuichi repeated, slightly. “Were you… _are_ you a mechanic?”

“I’m a technician, actually.” The short boy answered, peering into the dissected monitor. Which, wow, a short-ie like _Citrine_ was a technician. That was a shock. “However, I’ve fixed enough video transceivers to know how to work with one.”

On second thought, with the limb… stilt… hand screen... _things_ made sense now. 

Somewhat.

Citrine hummed, pulling the dissected monitor towards himself. “I don’t know any earthling terms for this kinda stuff, so please bear with me.” He began, taking a screwdriver. “Where’s the uh… um, for gem transceivers, it’s melted bismuth shards, but it’s for video audio.”

“...You mean the sound chip?”

Citrine nodded. “In certain ships I’ve been in, I had to use a lower quality bismuth shards -- _sound chip,_ I guess _\--_ to increase connection. Enough to hear the other person, but not chrisp audio.” He explained. “Maybe that can help with long distance calls? Or at least, increase the limit.”

“To strengthen a signal?” Kazuichi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think that works the same here. Maybe you can try and reverse engineer that, but it might be as good as impossible.”

Citrine sighed, disappointed, before glancing at the tape recorder Kazuichi brought in. “...What's that for?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Kazuichi honestly forgot that he _brought_ that in. Maybe it was the sheer novelty of an ancient tape recorder. “I grabbed it on a whim. It’s a tape recorder, if you can’t tell.”

“I don’t know what that is.” Citrine says flatly, picking the recorder up by a corner. “Nothing in my culture is this… _archaic_ looking.”

_Of course he doesn’t._

Kazuichi groans. “It records your voice when you press the red button on the side.” He sighs. “You can have, y’know. I have no actual use for it.”

Citrine was silent for a moment, before holding the recorder firmly. “...Thank you.”

> >I think I got closer to Citrine today…
> 
> >For now, I decided to return to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Joe Biden's president, huh? (I live in America so that's what I've been dealing with)
> 
> Anyways, some cool big updates: I've been playing No More Heroes on switch, which has been FUN. Also PAINFUL because I instantly grow attached to bosses (Holly Summers is bae lmao). I've been playing my first Pokemon Nuzlocke in Pearl, which is... stressful. 
> 
> ANYWAYS x2: This was a fun chapter to work on! Although, I have absolutely no knowledge in mechanic things so that was... not as fun.


	43. OMAKE 3 - Rocket Punch Shenanigans

...

…

…

_ In another time, with another duo... _

##  Remaining Students: 12  
Day 3

Nanami -- a secretive  _ gamer girl --  _ is a person Gundam cannot correctly understand. As they stay in the cafe, it dawns on him:

_ Is she sleeping?  _ With her eyes  _ open?  _ Preposterous.

“Foolish girl, if you're under a hypnotic spell, why don't you just go back to your room and rest?”

Nanami rubbed her eye, awakening from her slumber. “Ah, no…” She shook her head. “Since you're here… let's talk, Tanaka. If you give up at this level, you'll never defeat the Warlock Lord.” She hummed.  _ "My adventure ended like this... _ that's all you're gonna get.”

Even for a darklord like Gundam, none of that makes sense. Mainly, because  _ he’s  _ the warlock lord. Regardless, it looks like she's half-asleep.

Nanami groaned, upset. “Huh...? I can't believe you don't get my Shadowgate joke.” She stood, stretching her tiny body out. “Hey, Tanaka, if you're bored, do you want to go somewhere? I might wake up if I go for a walk. I want to go… to a fun place.”

The absolute  _ gull  _ of this timorous girl… although, Gundam can respect it. 

“A fun place? Well…” He paused, trying to think of a location that would excite a girl like Nanami. “Should we go check out the supermarket?”

Nanami hummed. “I like running over zombies with skateboards and wheelchairs. Chain sickles are the strongest though.” She paused. “...I mean, it sounds fun so it's fine.”

Gundam doesn't really know what it means, but he guesses that it's fine if Chiaki is okay with it.

> **_> Nanami and I walked to the supermarket together._ **

Christmas ornaments, bamboo grass for the Star Festival… this place has too much of everything! How peculiar of it...

Nanami stands nearest to a food stand, observing a package. “...”

“Hm? What has made you dumbfounded, girl?”

She glances at the package, then looking at Gundam. “What is this? These sweets look cute.”

“Oh, those are sweet rice crackers for a ritual known as Girls' Day. This place certainly has many items for dark rituals.” Gundam explains, finding a discomfort in even  _ mentioning  _ the accursed ritual.

She nodded. “I see… they're called ‘sweet rice crackers’."

“You eat them during Girl's Day.” Gundam mumbled out, glancing at the girl.

Nanami placed the package down. “What's Girls' Day...?”

That genuinely surprised Gundam. Was she… born with a similar curse? “You know...it's on March 3rd. You're a girl… didn't you celebrate it with your family...?”

Nanami went silent, glancing down one of the aisles, as a faint chuckle was heard.

“...Citrine?” She called, leading Gundam to look down the aisle as well. “What are you doing?”

Citrine was standing, looking at the duo like a deer in front of headlights, wearing Komaeda’s jacket and a pair of… blue boxers, with a white flower pattern.

Nanami tilted her head.

“How did these get here--” Citrine mumbled awkwardly, giving a soft, equally awkward laugh. “Eugh! This is  _ so _ demeaning! Gyah!”

The aliens' faces then grew a tinted shade of brown -- most likely the fiends equivalent to blushing. He then ripped the boxer’s off his lower body, balled it up, and stomped on it. Then immediately scampered off.

“...Weird. I was going to say it looked nice on him.” Nanami mumbled, disappointed. “It’s much better than that garish leotard and thigh-highs he’s always got on.”

...Ah, crap. Gundam offended her so much she decided to ignore him and focus on that fiendish alien creature.

He’s sure she has her reasons for not knowing. But even so, he…

“Can you repeat what you said?” Nanami asked, looking back at You mentioned something about a family.”

“Ah, no… it's nothing. Forget about what I said, foolish female.”

She shrugged. “I don't really mind. I… did  _ have  _ a family. I had father and my sister.”

She  _ had  _ a father? Then that girl’s mother… no, he shouldn't even think about something like that.

Nanami tugged on his arm. “Hey hey… so what is Girls' Day anyway?”

Gundam swallowed awkwardly. “It's a doll ritual held on March 3rd. Dolls are set up so you can pray for a girls' health and success. And then… you finish the ritual by eating sweet rice crackers or mochi that comes in different colors.”

“I see… not even Mioda-san told me what a ‘Girls’ Day’ was.” She smiled. “That's amazing, Tanaka. You know a lot.”

Gundam glanced away. “It's nothing, really, you childish girl…” He paused. “I'm not saying everyone is supposed to know this…”

But for her not to know what Girls' Day is... what kind of past does Nanami have...?

She smiled. “...Hey, let's go somewhere again, okay?”

“...If you insist, girl.”

Together, at least Nanami, made that promise and left the supermarket.

> >I took Chiaki back to her room.
> 
> >Otherwise she'd just find a random place to fall asleep if I let her be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TRANS AWARENESS WEEK! TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS! <3  
> Funnily enough, all the characters in this Omake are trans (or on the trans spectrum). Gundam is a trans man, Chiaki is fem-aligned nonbinary (still uses she/her), and Citrine is also nonbinary (uses he/him, although he doesn't really care what pronouns you would use for him).


	44. OMAKE 4 - Jabberwock Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Saionji being Saionji

...

…

…

_ In another time, with several other duos... _

##  Remaining Students: 12  
Day 4

* * *

**_The Iroha_ **

_ \-- Saionji, Citrine -- _

_ Location: Hotel Restaurant _

* * *

“You’re saying it  _ wrong,  _ idiot.” Hiyoko snaps, thunking Citrine’s head with her fan. “You’re saying the poem  _ wrong. _ ”

Citrine rubbed his head, groaning. “I would do  _ better  _ if you weren't hitting me everytime I said something wrong!” He re-adjusted his sitting. “Um…  _ Iro wa nioedo, chirinuru wo--” _

Another  _ thwap _ .

“Ow!”

“It’s  _ o  _ not  _ wo,  _ the w is silent. Idiot.” Citrine only grumbled in response to that.

The gem breathed, sighing.  _ “Iro wa nioedo, chirinuru o. Wa ga yo dare zo, tsune naran. Ui no okuyama,”  _ He paused.  _ “Kyō koete, asaki yume miji, yoi mo sezu.”  _ He finished, before breathing. “There.”

“You finally did it correctly!” Hiyoko berated. “Was that  _ so  _ hard?”

Citrine rolled his eyes. “Would’ve been  _ easier  _ if you weren’t  _ physically abusing me.”  _ He groaned, crossing his arms. “Whatever, that poem was stupid anyways.” Hiyoko almost rants at Citrine for his pure ignorance and stupidity, but she refrains.

“Perhaps your  _ brain cells  _ are scaled by your height.” She groans out. Hiyoko does, in fact, know that Citrine is taller than her by an inch or two, but she knows  _ one day  _ she’ll have a growth spurt. So one day, she’ll tower over Citrine, like she rightfully should.

...One day.

* * *

**_One Punch Girl_ **

\--  _ Nidai, Nanami -- _

_ Location: Outside Jabberwock Park _

* * *

“Your skills are impressive.” Nanami calls, her tiny frame coming into Nekomaru’s view. Her figure is way too unimpressive, especially compared to Owari, who he fights on the daily. “...It’s just like my videogames.”

Nekomaru groans, glancing down at her. He wasn’t doing anything  _ too  _ intensive, simply a morning run across the first island. “Just my regular regiment.”

“You should try a regimen of one-hundred pushups, one-hundred sit ups, one-hundred squats and a ten kilometer run.” Nanami suggested. “It’s… really fun, y’know.”

Nekomaru groaned. That must’ve been a reference to some game she played, because an  _ actual  _ training regimen like  _ that  _ would be brutal. Although, with Nekomaru’s physique, maybe he  _ could  _ do that. 

Nanami sat down on a bench, pulling her hood up to hide her pale skin from the sun. “...It’s just a suggestion though.”

“Sounds extremely brutal. Where in god's name did you learn such a brutal workout, Nanami?”

“Experience.” Nanami says flatly. Nekomaru almost feels his jaw drop to the floor, it was  _ impossible  _ for such a tiny girl to do such a workout. “...Just kidding. I heard it in a videogame. It was called Ones’ Justice, and...”

...Somehow Nekomaru feels like she isn’t giving the truth.

* * *

**The Four Dark Devas**

_ \-- Tsumiki, Tanaka-- _

_ Location: Island Two Pharmacy _

* * *

“You. Girl.” Tanaka commands, scaring Mikan half to death. She’s a bit terrified by the taller boy, he’s taller than any of the people there. Aside from Nidai.

Mikan doesn’t respond at first. She tenses up, her body frozen as she stands aimlessly in the pharmacy.

Tanaka sighs. “...I require your assistance, white mage. I mean you no harm… if you perform your task correctly.” That makes everything  _ worse.  _

Mikan shakily turns around to look at him, still shaking. “Y… yeah…?”

The breeder holds out of his hamsters -- the fat, orange one. Mikan could  _ barely  _ notice a small, red mark on the fat hamster’s foot. “One of my  _ Dark Devas,  _ Invading-Dark-Dragon, Cham-P… received a bruise on his paw. I spoke with your  _ disciple,  _ and she said you were the only thing that could prevent a global calamity.” 

Of course, Mikan translated that as  _ ‘Please help me, my pet got a bump on his foot.’,  _ because at this point, Mikan is fluent in the lingo Tanaka speaks in.

She shakily takes the hamster in her hands, observing the paw. It was a surface-level cut, barely visible through the thin fur.

“...I can help.” She stammers.

Which receives a smile from Tanaka.

* * *

**The Red Daisy and The Red Dahlia**

_ \-- Owari, Sonia -- _

_ Location: Jabberwock Beach _

* * *

Akane is startled when she hears an echo of clapping once she finishes her training. Training to ignore the situation with Komaeda and Pekoyama. She may not like those two, but what happened… she wouldn’t wish a fate like that on anyone.

She turns, to see Sonia clapping. “Amazing job! Bravo!” The blonde girl congratulates, stopping her clapping.

“Gee, thanks Sonia.” Akane responds, genuine, as she blushes. Usually, she doesn’t have an actual  _ strategy  _ when she practices her gymnastry, despite being the SHSL gymnast, or whatever. Her talent doesn’t really matter. Regardless. That doesn’t necessarily matter, Akane thinks.

Sonia smiles again, tilting her head. “No problemo! That is a phrase I learned from Mioda-san.” She explains, walking towards Akane. “I would even say it is ‘poggers’!” She adds. Akane almost finds her innocence cute, although Akane has seen people with  _ more  _ innocence.

Akane blushes again, smirking. “Ah, you don’t have to go  _ that  _ far, I’m not even all that good with stuff like gymnastics. I’m more of a fighter.” She pumps her fists together. “You should check out my brawls with Nidia. It's intense!”

Sonia claps again. “Then I shall! Thank you Owari-san!”

...Sonia is a nice girl, Akane thinks.

* * *

**The Bubblegum Rock**

_ \-- Souda, Mioda -- _

_ Location: Rocket Punch _

* * *

Kazuichi does not understand Mioda. She’s clingy, odd, and friends with  _ Komaeda.  _ Well, kinda. He’s basically in a coma at the moment. 

Speak of the devil--

“Cola-chaaaannn!” Mioda calls, practically glomping on him. She’s always so  _ touchy-feel-y,  _ which Kazuichi absolutely hates. “Have you considered joining a band? Your appearance would be  _ perfect  _ for one.”

Kazuichi has, but he’s musically inept. Maybe he could be like the electrics guy. Although, Mioda constantly rambles that Citrine and Komaeda are her bandmates, and he doubts either of them know how to play a guitar.

“...Occasionally, why’da ask?” He responds, trying to act as cool, although his history on the island would go against that.

Mioda pauses. “...Ibuki heard rumors there’s a music venue on the third island! She was thinking of putting on a show for Marshmallow-chan and Pekopeko-chan’s return!” She explained. “Perhaps you could help Ibuki-chan with the venue…?” She then gave a kitty smile, almost reminiscent of how Citrine smirks -- the classic Citrine  _ look.  _

Kazuichi rubs his nose. Maybe, he could consider it. If this venue even existed in the  _ first place,  _ which he highly doubted. “Sure, why not?”

Of course, he doubted Komaeda would even appreciate a celebration for him.

* * *

**The Law-evading Rock**

_ \-- Pekoyama, Komaeda -- _

_ Location: Island Three Hospital _

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Pekoyama says softly, doing her nightly ritual. Komaeda’s still unconscious, still wrapping in his bandages. “I’m… I’m sorry.” She does this every night and morning, in some  _ hope  _ he’ll wake up soon. 

Heh. Hope. That’s something he would say, wouldn’t he? 

She grips the remaining nub of her left arm, feeling a phantom pain. None of this feels real to her, losing an arm, losing--…

...

None this feels  _ right. _

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you.” She nearly  _ pleaded,  _ lowering her head. “Please, please wake up. I would hate myself, if…” 

She bites her lip. Nothing feels real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did. Oh, by the way, did you know todays Mioda's birthday? 
> 
> (...Happy Birthday Mioda-san!)
> 
> Regular Gem Boy Chapter will presume in December! Have a great weekend everyone! :)


	45. CHAPTER THREE - TURNABOUT FREAKING OUT (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, suicide, abuse, dereality, dehumanization, sexual references, slight nudity

…

…

...

The last thing Nagito wanted was this.

_ “He’s--”  _ Nagito barely heard the rest. Whoever was speaking sounded  _ barely  _ human, sounding glitched and compressed. Maybe that was how it just sounded to him at the moment.  _ “--into shock!”  _ The voice finally finished, becoming audible, squeezing Nagito tightly into a half-hug-half-cradle.

His vision began to fade to black, going light headed. He couldn’t see through his right eye, which was worrying. All he  _ could  _ feel was  _ absolute pain,  _ along with his abdomen.

He felt so  _ cold  _ and  _ clammy.  _ He also felt like vomiting, and he  _ almost  _ threw up the moment whoever removed their hand from his throat. But all that happened was a stressed and painful cough, and all that was expressed was his own blood.

...Was he dying?

He was losing a lot of blood…

Despite how he acted, he didn’t...

Whoever was gripping his hand grew colder, as Nagito felt his body shake. The ringing in his ears grew louder and louder, as his classmates began to yell and argue at Monokuma...

He began to wheeze. Everything hurt.

He also tried to speak, which he was able to do… well, what felt like  _ hours  _ ago. But it was nothing truly important. Just weak cries for help. He couldn’t even scream, unlike Pekoyama. If he was able to… well, he would also be screaming for bloody murder.

The last thing he heard was an ambulance, and something grabbed his foot.

Everything grew darker and darker… was he… dying…? He didn’t… want to die…

He… wanted to remember… everything was like shards of glass. All he had to do… was remember.

…

…

…

* * *

##  ACE LUCKY STUDENT, NAGITO KOMAEDA:

##  LIVING IN THE JET SET RADIO

###  _ Gem Boy, Chapter 3: Turnabout Freaking Out. _

* * *

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.

It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, one would be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. 

Which makes Hope's Peak... a pretty fitting name.

There are two things a person needs to attend this school. 

  * One, you have to already be attending high school. 
  * Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. 



So, to put it plainly, no  _ ordinary  _ student could enroll here. The only way in is if a person is scouted by the school itself.

And standing there at the gate of the super highschool level school filled with the super highschool level students...

...was a teenager by the name of Nagito Komaeda.

As one can see, he’s nothing but a hopelessly average high school student. Average on the outside, average on the inside.

He really doesn't have much going for him when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality. Sure, he has hobbies and stuff he likes to do, but it's not like Nagito’s a psychic or a stand user or an alien or whatever. 

If someone would ask him what his favorite song was, or his favorite movie or TV show... they'd all just be whatever's most popular at that particular moment. Even among the average, he’s completely average. 

Anyway, he’d figure it's always good to introduce himself for right off the bat. But if he has any kind of ‘strong point’, so to speak... Nagito would say that he’s a little more gung-ho on hope than other people.

He was completely ordinary, but still... here he is, standing in front of the anything  _ but  _ ordinary Hope's Peak Academy.

He still couldn't believe he was standing here. Nagito almost wondered if someone like himself could even  _ survive  _ in a place like this...

It's got this overwhelming presence… like it's trying to swallow him whole. But it's no wonder he would feel that way. What one would have to understand is... well, Nagito could just tell you about the ‘preparation’ he did last night to get ready for today.

Hope's Peak only invites those students who are truly elite in their field. 

It's such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees. So to prepare, He had looked up some of those threads. And all he saw was talk about ‘super highschool level’ students, who were way beyond your average high schooler.

For example, one incoming student is the ‘ _ Super Highschool Level Light Music Club Member’.  _ Nagito guesses she’s like that high school girl who was the lead singer for a light pop group famous all over the country. She apparently only sang to support her younger sister.

There's also the  _ ‘Super Highschool Level Coach’. _ He was famous for helping teams all over the world, just for the national high school champs. Pro teams already have their eyes on him, just for his work with American teams alone.

Then there's the  _ ‘Super Highschool Level Princess’ _ . She's been on the cover of tons of fashion magazines and is popular everywhere, despite not  _ being  _ a typical model. She's what every high school girl wants to be, despite her apparent disturbing fascination with serial killers and the grotesque, but it seemed no one cared about it. 

Oh, and they mentioned the _ ‘Super Highschool Level Yakuza’. _ The scary thing is, he's the de facto leader of the  _ biggest  _ Yakuza clan in Japan. If Nagito truly wanted to survive in this school, he would have to avoid any rude comments on that kid.

On top of that, there's the Super Highschool Level Therapist, the Super Highschool Level Nurse, the Super Highschool Level Photographer, the Super Highschool Level Traditional Dancer, the Super Highschool Level Chef, the Super Highschool Level Mechanic… and then some. 

Reading that all stuff… made him realize how totally  _ powerless  _ Nagito was. It was the country's finest, top to bottom. He felt like a tame little house cat who'd wandered into a pride of lions.

But still, there was something he couldn't stop thinking about. 

There were a few students who Nagito couldn't find any info on, no matter how much he looked. With all those ‘Super Highschool Level students’, he was the only one without any kind of worthwhile talent. But then, what about those other new students who didn't seem to pop up anywhere?

Could they be just average students like Nagito, without any talent or anything?

That thought was kind of encouraging. He knew he didn't have much in the way of personality. But beyond that, there's an even bigger issue... 

How did such an unbelievably average student like  _ him  _ get picked to come to this ‘Super Highschool Level’ high school? Well, there is a reason… one would just have to take one glance at the acceptance letter they sent Nagito to see why.

_ "We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school.  _

_ As a result, you have been selected, we invite you to join us as the Super Highschool Level Lucky Student." _

They spelled it out plain as day-- he got invited by pure luck. Honestly, Nagito probably would have been better off just declining their offer. But after hearing how graduating was a ‘guarantee for success’ later in life, he just couldn't say no.

But then, actually standing there in front of the school... Nagito started to feel lost, like he didn't belong there. He could feel myself losing my nerve. But… he couldn’t stop. It was always his dream, his ambition.

Despite his averageness, his lifelong dream has always been to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. All he ever wanted was so he, too, could stand proud. 

To finally be happy with  _ himself.  _ That has always been his one and only ambition.

That has always been his one and only ambition. 

That has always been his one and only ambition.

his one and only ambition

always his one and only ambition

always

always always always always always always always always always always always always always alwaysalways

alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwayswhathappenedtohinatahajime?alwayalwaysalwaysalalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysHe*HisHimselfhisconsciousTheNonIndividualityembarrassingabusewhatisHopetalentHopeDespairandhopeeh▲individualitybrokenPprobably■finallyhealways○DdohisBesthisdreamcomestrue~+he*despair▲mother

a

##  ꙰

* * *

##  **CHAPTER 3**

##  TURNABOUT FREAKING OUT

##  _ The (Ab)normal days _

* * *

##  Remaining Students: 12

Nagito woke up in a hospital bed.

His entire body hurt. 

Well. This was new.

And… not welcomed.

[ _ Understand, understand, understand, understand the concept of  _ **_love_ ** _. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNy_retSME0)

**NAGITO KOMAEDA**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT**

[_What is_ ** _love?_** _What is free_ ** _love?_** _What is_ ** _love?_** **_Love_** _is free, free._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNy_retSME0)

_ - _

**STATUS:** _ Currently, at his absolute worst. _

His right eye was gone, at least he  _ assumed  _ it was gone, given he wasn’t able to open it. His hand and abdomen bruised. Probably stopped bleeding by now. Clearly, this was leagues worse than having a concussion and a broken nose and being in constant darkness, but he’s also  _ gone  _ through worse abuse from his mother. 

So overall, he was miserable.

But this was  _ so  _ awesome. Really great.

He tried to breathe, to try and calm himself down. He blinked a couple times, trying and remember what happened--

\--and it hits him like a train.

_ Pekoyama kidnapped you from the Old Lodge and put a sword in Citrine’s head. _

_ Kuzuryuu tried to kill Mioda because  _ **_apparently_ ** _ Mioda’s sister killed Kuzuryuu’s sister. He killed Koizumi instead.  _

_ You and Pekoyama were caught in Kuzuryuu’s execution because Pekoyama decided you needed to get punished too.  _

_ You lost an eye. Almost died. _

_ Pekoyama lost an arm. Probably lost an arm. _

_ And now you’re in the hospital. _

_ What do you do now? _

Nagito sat up. And low and behold, Pekoyama was at his room door. In a hospital gown. Her hair down. Her glasses were gone. One of her arm sleeves seemed to be flatter than the other, and she seemingly didn’t have a left hand.

Well, that answered one thing. Pekoyama definitely lost an arm.

“Hello, Pekoyama.” He spoke softly, it felt… really rough to just speak. God. “Here to finish the job for Kuzuryuu?”

Pekoyama squinted her eyes. “Why would I…” She shook her head. “No, I’m not here for that.”

[ _ This is most disturbing… _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9eAg7Nhq-o)

**PEKOYAMA PEKO**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SWORDSWOMAN**

[ _...So let’s look at the funk! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9eAg7Nhq-o)

“I see.” Nagito glanced at the clock hanging about the doorframe.

_ 9:45  _

“So the Monokuma morning announcement hasn’t played yet.”

Pekoyama nodded. “Precisely. I doubt that anyone, aside from us, is even awake yet.”

For a couple of moments, neither of them speaks. Neither of them even moves a muscle. Pekoyama stands still, her right arm gripping her left sleeve. Nagito just… sits. He looks at his right hand -- bandage, faintly smelling of blood -- and thinks.

What the  _ hell  _ does he do now?

Does he just give up? Every time he’s tried to cultivate hope-- another failure. Another death gave more despair than hope.

He’s lost an eye. He lost all dignity or respect from people he considered friends. The only person who likes him isn’t even a  _ human being. _

For a moment Nagito considers suicide. If anything, that would make people on this island  _ feel  _ better. They probably would only miss him out of pity.

It’s really sad how he’s not even wrong in thinking that.

“Are you alright, Komaeda-kun?” Pekoyama softly asks.

“Not really.” Nagito responds just as softly.

Pekoyama gives a nod. “I can understand. I can assume that having your eye cut out isn’t pleasant.” She pauses. “I… I can really understand that. With my arm, and all.”

“No, not that.” He flatly responds. “But I appreciate the sympathy, Pekoyama.”

“Oh. Okay.” Pekoyama pauses, looking down on him. “I… I also wanted to apologize. I’m sorry for abducting you.”

That is one of  _ the  _ weirdest statements Nagito’s ever heard in his  _ life.  _ Up there with ‘ _ You see, Citrine-- the boy pretending to be Hajime… isn’t a human, plain and simple!’  _ and literally anything his mother has said to him.

“...Apology accepted, Pekoyama-san.” 

“I would also want to apologize for slicing your eye. And trying to pin a crime on you.” Pekoyama mumbles out awkwardly. “...Komaeda-kun, I’m sorry for slicing your eye, and trying to pin a crime on you.”

Nagito had the lurking suspicion that Pekoyama was  _ not  _ used to apologizing to people. Or with how she was presumably raised, Pekoyama was way too familiar with messing up and not having the  _ chance  _ to apologize.

...And Nagito could also understand that, with how he was raised. 

But it was still a strange, absurd situation for Nagito.

“Apologies all accepted again, Pekoyama-san.” He paused. “But you don’t  _ have  _ to apologize to garbage like me, Pekoya-”

Immediately, the swordswoman cut him off. “P… please do not call yourself garbage!” She stammered, uncomfortably. “I might be a tool, and the others may be perfectly fine with this behavior of yours, but it’s not healthy!”

Silence.

Pekoyama’s face turned a pale pink, most likely in embarrassment. “...I’m sorry. I’m not used to trying to help people like this. Because I’m more used to...” She mumbled, looking at her hand, before clenching it close. She turned her head away. “I… I’m not good at apologizing, either. I’m extremely sorry for putting you in this situation, Komaeda-kun.”

“No worries.” Nagito mumbled out, laying back down. He had completely forgotten how  _ painful  _ being cut was, especially in sensitive areas like his abdomen or  _ eye.  _ “Your hearts in the right place, at least.”

“I… I see, thank you Komaeda-kun.” Pekoyama nodded. “Do you want me to let you rest?”

Nagito nodded, closing his functioning eye, leaving himself in a darkness that rivaled the black out in the old lodge. “I would like that.”

“I see. I will do that.” She paused. “However, I do believe that everyone  _ will  _ visit you. It may not be comfortable.”

_ Great.  _ Nagito mentally hisses. As much as he adores his classmates, as much as he absolutely  _ adores  _ Citrine’s… well, Citrine-ness, he much rather be  _ alone _ for the rest of his life now. 

He watches Pekoyama leave the room, her figure turning the corner of the room, closing the door.

_ Stupid.  _ A voice hisses in his mind.

He’s familiar with it.

His mothers.

His mother’s voice, dry and raspy, constantly mocking him. A mental remains of her, constantly berating him.

_ Such an ugly, stupid boy. Can’t even get yourself killed right.  _ He squeezed his mouth shut.  _ How pathetic of such a useless pile of garbage. Just give up already. _

Nagito has gotten better at shutting that voice out, but now, at his absolutely worst, he can’t. 

_ ‘Hope’ and ‘despair’.  _ His blood goes cold, his non-bandaged hand balling into a fist. The last thing he wants is for her to ruin the two things he clings onto the most.  _ You’re neither, you're just a failure. A failure no one wants around. _

Nagito does his best to fall asleep.

_ Just kill yourself. You should just stop bothering. _

And he does. 

He falls back asleep.

* * *

##  ꙰

_ The  _ [ _ Reflection _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wYTP4O9ui4) _ of the Past. _

* * *

“Ah, Nagito… did you fall asleep again?”

Nagito opened his eyes.

He was… laying down. No injuries at all, two functioning eyes… looking up at an endless blue sky, his head resting on something soft.

Had he been sleeping…?

Had everything, the killing game, the deaths he’d seen…  _ the people he’s lost... _ had all of that been just some weird dream he was having…?

That was… a pleasant thought to have.

A head came into view.

Nagito almost jolted in shock with who it was.

Spiky brown hair, tanned skin, grey-green eyes, wearing a white blouse, green tie and brown blazer...

It was… 

...Hajime Hinata. 

[ _ Ya don’t stop, Ya proceed _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neN6N5tKTTU)

**HINATA HAJIME**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL THERAPIST**

[ _ Cuz’ This is What U Need _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neN6N5tKTTU)

The real Hajime Hinata, a real human being -- not a gem or an imposter like the other Hajime Nagito met.

...But… did that mean that Citrine just was a figment of his dream too…?

“I guess I did…” Nagito mumbled out, as he sat. “I’m sorry.”

Hajime laughed softly. “‘S ok. You don’t have to apologize.” He paused. “Back to what we were talking about…”

Silence.

“Huh?”

Hajime flushed slightly. “I was going to ask you what you were afraid of…”

“The future.”

The brunette tilted his head. “Really? That’s a bit strange.”

Nagito nodded. “I’m a bit afraid of what’ll happen once I move forward. Relying on stuff like hope and despair allows me to ignore it...” He paused. “...I’m a bit self-aware about my glaring flaws, sorry.”

“No, go on.”

“I guess you’re psychoanalyzing me right now, aren’t you?” Nagito jokes, smiling at the brunette. Compared to what he’s had to deal with… this was good. Dealing with Jabberwock… and now to be at home. It’s… comfortable. “So subtly, too… you wound me so, and I thought we were close enough to avoid such sneaky tactics like...”

Hajime blushed a deep red. “You of all people should know it’s not like that!”

“I’m only teasing, don’t worry.” Nagito says calmly. “But… I’m terrified of what comes after… the future, I guess.” He paused. “As long as I’m just a stepping stone for hope, I’m able to avoid that responsibility…”

Hajime nodded. “I see… listen… no matter what kind of future it is... as long as you move toward it, if you carry the burden of both hope and despair... you’re able to create any future you want to be in.” The brunette advised. “And if you believe in yourself, a miracle can happen! Even if it's  _ just  _ a convenient miracle... if you just do it, things will turn out okay.”

Nagito leaned back, feeling his spine rub against the chain link fence of the roof.

Hopes’ Peak…

This eternal summer paradise he was living in…

“Ah, the summer breeze is so nice…” Nagito sighed, closing his eyes. “I wish it could always be summer, to be honest…”

Hajime sighed. “You know that the world  _ can’t  _ be like that, Nagito…” He paused. “Things have to move forward, from summer to fall… to winter to spring. Things can’t stay stagnant, as safe as it sounds.” Again, the therapist paused. “Just like the future… everything has to move forward at some point. All it takes is a single step.”

Nagito felt the sun glare on his pale skin.

If this was truly a dream he was having… 

Nagito didn’t want to wake up. He never wanted to wake up from such a nice dream...

_ Poke. _

_ Poke. _

Something was… poking him?

_ Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke- _

##  ꙰

_ -Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke _

He woke up, again, in the hospital.

It seems that moment he had with the ‘real’ Hajime was just a dream.

...Or, perhaps he was finally getting his memories back…? Had Monokuma finally started giving them out?

...Was he friends with Hajime before all of this happened…?

Regardless…

Nagito cracked his working eye opening. 

Mioda. 

Poking him.

Well, this already felt like it was going to be an ordeal.

[ _ I felt like a bulldozer (why hold it, why hold it) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rlQ2IcgsmU)

**MIODA IBUKI**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIGHT CLUB MUSIC MEMBER**

[ _ Trying to catch a butterfly (why hold it wonderful- monster) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rlQ2IcgsmU)

_ Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. _

“...Mioda.” He mumbled, half asleep. “Mioda. Hey.”

_ Poke. _

“Marshmallow-chan! You’re awake!” She squeaked, excited, half hugging him. Despite her energy / being a cloudcuckoolander “Ibuki’ll go get everyone!”

Mioda bolted her body up, and ran out of the room. Nagito could slightly sit up, still feeling exhausted.

He did  _ not  _ want to deal with this.

There was a moment of silence, as Pekoyama entered, closing the door behind her. Despite losing her dominant arm, she was still ever so graceful. Regardless, she was also there to get ‘checked up’ on by the others.

Nagito mentally swore. He wasn’t emotionally prepared for this. He was supposed to  _ help them,  _ be their stepping stone for hope (which he was a shitty job of doing), not get  _ pitied on. _

Which he had already (somewhat) gotten after Koizumi’s trial. With his dad, who he had already assumed was dead.

Losing his eye was a pretty big deal too. 

...He groaned.

“You seem upset.” Pekoyama softly announced.

“I’m good.” Nagito replies, feeling the literal opposite of ‘good’. Thankfully, the pain was subsiding now, so sitting up didn’t hurt  _ as much  _ as when he woke up. 

Immediately, everyone began piling into the room.

“Holy shit!” Souda snapped, as he entered the room, slamming the door open. Thankfully, Pekoyama stepped away from the door before it could hit her. Despite being injured, she never lost her grace. “You’re both alive!” He yelled, pointing out the obvious.

[ _ The Music just turns me on! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-YlavHw4cE)

**SOUDA KAZUICHI**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MECHANIC**

[ _ FUNKY RHYTHM COMIN’ AT CHA _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-YlavHw4cE)

“Well,  _ of course they are,  _ you pig-brained idiot.” Saionji snapped, always as eloquent in her language and phrasing. “Monokuma promised that he’d heal him…” She glared at Pekoyama, then at Nagito. “Even  _ if  _ they’re criminal scum.”

...Nagito probably deserved to be called that.

[ _ The most important part of dance is music _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4JEpbHEuuM)

**SAIONJI HIYOKO**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DANCER**

[ _ So now let's listen to the music and identify the beats. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4JEpbHEuuM)

Sonia lightly tapped Saionji’s head, likely in an attempt to reprimand the tiny dancer. Nagito was almost surprised that  _ Tsumiki  _ didn’t try to reprimand her… and then Nagito remembered what kind of person Tsumiki is.

“Saionji! Please don’t be rude, they’re still recovering!” Sonia said gently, although there was a sternness in her voice.

[ _ SHUT UP AND EAT, TOO BAD NO BON APPETIT-- _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcp5gPf7mhI&ab_channel=DaveClassique)

**SONIA NEVERMIND**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PRINCESS**

[ _ \--SHUT UP AND EAT… You know my love is sweet! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcp5gPf7mhI&ab_channel=DaveClassique)

Tsumiki finally spoke up, her hands fumbling near her skirt. “Um, Sonia-san, Hiyoko-chan… please don’t yell, you’ll… harm their recovery progress…” Nagito may not be a medical professional, but he is quite sure that is not how it works.

[ _ Tune In, Turn On, Rock Out! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhcNnZxop74)

**TSUMIKI MIKAN**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL NURSE**

[ _ Rock That Sh!t, Homie! _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhcNnZxop74)

“...So the dark mage and the samurai are alright?” A voice rang -- which was distinctly Tanaka’s. “So not even they can fall to the depths of hell…”

Nagito can’t really understand Tanaka, but that’s not…  _ new. _

[ _ Muh Muh Muh Muh Muh -- _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZREn9f0tzU)

**TANAKA GUNDAM**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BREEDER**

[ _ \-- Grace & Glory _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZREn9f0tzU)

Nidai entered the room, towering over most in the room. Again, nothing is really  _ new  _ about that, but he looked…  _ bigger.  _ But maybe that was a side effect of Nagito’s now damaged depth perception. 

“I’m surprised they’re still alive after that execution.” Nagito was surprised at that as well. He was pretty sure he  _ was  _ dying when it was over. 

[ _ I've said it before _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL_jZSRZ_Bo)

**NIDAI NEKOMARU**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COACH**

[ _ and I'll say it again again and again _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL_jZSRZ_Bo)

Nanami finally entered, her hood up, her face glued to her game console. Nagito was still baffled on how that girl even  _ lives  _ sometimes. 

How does Nanami even do basic stuff like crossing the street…?

“...” She paused, looking up. “...Hey Pekoyama.” She said softly, looking at the swordswoman, completely ignoring Nagito’s existence. Although, it’s not like Nanami liked him in the first place, even before the first trial.

[ _ I've been dead, I've been shot, and you know I'm the reason why, _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btqdXGjtXn4)

**NANAMI CHIAKI**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GAMER**

[ _ You've got me blowin' everythin', you got them in in your deftest plan. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btqdXGjtXn4)

Owari entered last, only leaving Mioda and Citrine the only ones not in the room. She stretched her arms out, shrugging. “Eh, it’s nice to have them  _ alive  _ so we can  _ finally _ check out the third island.”

...Third Island? 

FINALLY CHECK IT OUT?

WHAT. 

...JUST HOW LONG WAS NAGITO OUT?

God. What? Nagito hated this island.

Owari sighed. “You alright Kamukura?” She asked. “You’re spacing out.”

[ _ She's a. Sweet. Soul. Sister. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prIJapkPRDM)

**OWARI AKANE**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GYMNAST**

[ _ Amen. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prIJapkPRDM)

...Regardless.

“My surname is Komaeda, Owari-san.” Nagito corrected. He hadn’t even  _ heard  _ of the surname Kamukura before. Was that even a surname? Sounded way too…  _ princely,  _ especially for a person like himself. 

...Whatever.

“I’m fine.” Nagito responded softly. Which, funnily enough, he was not fine. At least, not fine yet.  _ Hopefully  _ he could be fine in the future. 

Heh. Hope.

“If you say so.” Owari crosses her arms, leaning her back onto one of the cabinets in the room. At least, he  _ thought  _ she was leaning on a cabinet. He was barely getting used to this altered depth perception. 

Saionji sighed, although it sounded more like a groan. “...Where’s the midget?” She glanced around. “You think he’d and the scene girl would be the first people to slobber over this  _ criminal.” _

Again, Saionji is acting like any of her insults affected him. They may rile people like  _ Citrine  _ up, but Nagito isn’t like Citrine

But… she was talking about Citrine and Mioda, wasn’t she?

“Oh? Are you curious where your boyfriend is too?” Saionji jokes, tilting her head up, looking innocent. Which is, of course, the opposite of who Saionji, as a person,  _ is.  _ “I’d be worried too, he and Mioda are--”

“Hey!” Nagito blushed immediately, legitimately being riled up by her, finally. It probably wasn’t healthy for him to have all this blood rush to his head, especially now. “He isn’t-- we aren’t--” He stammered, trying not to fumbled in his hospital bed  _ too  _ much. He was at least  _ trying  _ to fully recover.

Tsumiki glanced down at Saionji, gently placing her hands on the dancers shoulder. “Um, Hiyoko-chan, I don’t think now is the time to do this…”

“…Huh?”

Citrine entered the room, with Mioda close behind.

Without noticing the gem even noticing, as the small boy entered, let out a small cry of surprise.

“What’s up?” Nagito smiled, nonchalant, despite his bandages. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Nagito now noticed the folded up jacket Citrine was holding…  _ his  _ jacket.

Ctrine swallowed. “N… Nagito… are you alright?”

[ _ I love love you… love, love, love… do you love me too? _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fawUgrjVAdo)

**CITRINE**

**TALENT: N/A**

[ _ Aah yeah, He’s a plane, he’s a plane. It’s a never-ending story. Elation. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fawUgrjVAdo)

“Heh… just a flesh wound…” Nagito laughed awkwardly. It was  _ weird  _ how Citrine always cared about him.

Tsumiki looked at Nagito in concern. “It’s not ‘just’ a flesh wound!”

Souda sigh, hands behind his head as he smiles. “Well, at least now we can rest at ease! We were worried sick you two might have kicked the bucket!”

“Heh… No way I’d die from something like that, right?” Nagito sighed, glancing out the window. It became apparent that he was mostly bandaged up, he looked more dead than usual. Especially in comparison to Pekoyama.

_ No way I… could’ve died… right…? _

Tsumiki swallowed looking at the group. “I… I asked Monokums-san and he gave me special permission to look at their charts…” She paused. “There are a lot of lacerations and puncture wounds on both of their bodies, but…”

_ But? _

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage to internal organs or nerves or even bones on Komaeda-kun…” She paused. “Aside from…  _ the obvious,  _ they’re all comparatively light wounds…”

“But Pekoyama was hit so many times…! It’s some kind of a miracle!” Sonia announced.

Nidai smirked. “Ha ha… She’s a tough gal, isn’t she?” Pekoyama lowered her head, still silent.

“That, or she caught one hell of a lucky break.” Souda added. Again, Pekoyama didn’t really  _ react  _ to that. Simply standing still, her working hand rubbing the probably nub that was her left arm.

“…Are you sure about that? I think there’s another explanation…” Nanami began, as always, at Pekoyama’s defense. “Perhaps… Kuzuryuu shielded her with his body, in order to save her.”

Owari leared. “What?! He managed to do that while being attacked a million gun-wielding puppets?!”

“He must have been really intent on protecting them …” Nanami paused. “For someone like Kuzuryuu… I don’t think that’s such an impossible feat.” She clapped her hands together. “Yeah. I think that’s really what happened. That’s what we should believe happened.”

The more they talk about that horrible execution, the more it flashes in his mind. The more he feels the trauma of  _ losing his eye. _

He’s garbage, Nagito knows that as much. He’s simply a stepping stone.

But that doesn’t deny the pain he’s gone through. He’s still a human being 

“It’s the same for you too, right Marshmallow-chan? That’s why you said those words earlier, isn’t it?” Mioda announced, looking at Nagito.  _ “No way I could’ve died…”  _ The musician repeated.

Nagito was silent. It’s not like he had the same connection with Kuzuryuu like Pekoyama. He assumes the only reason he survived was by pure  _ accident. _

“Who knows.”

With that, Nagito rolled over in his bed.It was an attempt to hide his face from them…

…And he didn’t say another word, feeling sleep overtake his body.

...

...As if. His brain is still running, like a computer that refuses to shut off.

Tsumiki spoke first. “Um… I think Pekoyama-san and Komaeda-san need to rest here for a little while longer. They’re wounds still aren’t completely healed…” She paused. “So they can’t be up and about just yet.”

He traced a bandaged finger across his bandaged side of his head. Nagito could barely feel the scar. It was closed by now, thankfully, but it felt…  _ painful.  _

“But don’t worry! I will take good care of them!” Tsumiki then announced, her voice surprisingly cheerful. “I’m a medical worker! That’s what I’m here for!”

Owari sighed. “…So it seems. We’ll let you rest in peace, Komaeda.” She said softly, which was…  _ pleasant  _ sounding. “Pekoyama. I’ll avenge you both, just like I promised!!

“We told you, neither of them are dead yet!!” Souda snapped.

Tsumiki sniffled. “U… um… please lower your voice in front of the patient…!” She cried. Usually, he wasn’t disoriented with her crying. But it… just so  _ shrill.  _

Nekomaru groaned. “Owari. We  _ just  _ got them back. Do not act rashly…” The taller man paused. “I’ve had it with losing people. We can’t have any more losses. Don’t you get it?”

“Of course I get that! But it would be alright if I win, right?!”

Nagito squeezes his single eye shut, trying his best to ignore everything. 

“It’s scary how much you  _ don’t  _ get it…” Souda grumbled. Which, for once, Komaeda agrees with the mechanic. He might  _ actually  _ be going insane.

Nagito slightly tilts his body to get a good look at the situation.

...He hates to admit it, but he likes his fair share of eavesdropping.

Nidai crossed his arms. “Ku… Do as you please, then!”

“W… what…? Nidai…!” Citrine cried, still holding Nagito’s jacket, holding neatly, although there was a slight, square-ish bulge. Honestly, Nagito was a bit surprised that the boy absconded with his blood stained jacket.

Of course, Citrine  _ is  _ a gem. He probably doesn't get human social standards.

Nidai sighed. “I’ve come to learn that she’s a woman who won’t listen to reason once her mind is set…” He paused. “Do whatever you like, then. I will have no further dealings with you. And you can forget about our arrangement, too.”

_ …Arrangement?  _ What the hell are they talking about?

“P… please lower your voices!” Tsumiki shrieked, silencing the group. “You’re disturbing the patients!”

_ ….You’re the loudest one here.  _ Nagito mentally counters, not speaking it. He’d rather it look like he was still asleep.

“H… hey…” Owari blushed, crossing her arms behind her backs. “Wait a second, Nidai… t… that was the first time I ever felt anything like that… I never imagined something so good existed in this world…!”

What?

Owari continued. “I can still feel it in my body…” She paused. “A… and now you say we can’t do it anymore…?” This was by far the weirdest conversation Nagito overheard. “S… see? Just by thinking about it, my body got all  _ tingly  _ in anticipation…!”

???????

“Hey, hey, hey…!” Souda squawked, looking at Owari in shock and befuddlement. “Wait a minute… just what kinda ‘arrangement’ are we talkin’ about here?!”

“I’m sorry. If you won’t listen to me, you will have to give it up!” Nidai spat out the words and left the room.

“W…Wait! But it has to be you! No one else is  _ good  _ enough!” Owari ran out of the room as well, her voice clingy as she tried to keep up with Nidai.

They didn’t have…  _ that  _ kind of relationship, did they?

...Weird.

Tsumiki giggled, as the group slowly filed out the room, leaving only Citrine and Pekoyama in the room. “Fuyuu… it’s finally quiet… raising your voice in a hospital just isn’t common sense.” She paused, looking at the gem. “Umm… Citrine-chan… aren’t you going to go as well?”

Nagito slowly sat up. Glancing.

Citrine sighed, gripping the folded jacket. “...I need to give him something.” 

Silence.

_ “Privately.”  _ Citrine added. “A moment is all I need.”

Tsumiki nodded, exiting the room for a moment, pulling Pekoyama out as well. There was no sound of the rest, meaning they all left relatively quickly.

The room was silent, as Nagito sat up. 

“It’s been a while since we talked.” Nagito nonchalantly sighed, looking at the gem. 

“So.” Citrine nodded, not really answering or acknowledging Nagito’s comment. 

“So?” 

Citrine swallowed, placing the jacket on the hospital bed. “...This is for you.” He said softly. “I managed to grab it off you, before…”

_ Before you dragged off to a hospital that you don’t remember going to. _

“...I’m assuming you washed it.” Nagito sighed, glancing at the jacket, surprising…  _ clean  _ looking. “You…  _ did  _ wash it, did you?”

Citrine stuck his tongue out. “Of course I did!” He barked.  _ “Tsumiki  _ of all people taught me how to do laundry. She’s a surprisingly good teacher. She even taught Saionji how to shower.”

...Nagito did not want to know the context behind that.

He unfolded the jacket. It  _ was  _ clean. He vaguely remembered blood stained his hood, but it was clean.

Good.

And--

A small, gray tape recorder fell out.

“...What?”

Citrine blushed, swallowing. “You, um, press the button to record, an-” He paused, nervously instructing. “And then you talk into it!”

Since when did  _ Citrine  _ get a tape recorder?

“Souda gave me this tape recorder as a gift and I didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better. I liked using it, but… I don’t want it anymore.”  _ Thanks for giving me your trash, Citrine.  _ Nagito almost snapped, but… he refrained. It felt too mean.

“Just to talk about the weird stuff that was happening. It'll help you too!” He smiled. “...It’s… also a birthday present.”

Nagito snorted. “...It’s not my birthday.”

_ “Today’s _ April 28th.” Citrine stated. “That’s what that means on those e-profiles, right? I had to ask Sonia about it, but no one seemed to notice that today's your birthday.”

Oh god.

It  _ is  _ his birthday.

Down to people not noticing it was his birthday.

“...Thank you for remembering.” Nagito softly smiled, noticing the small, yellow sticky note attached to the back of the tape recorder. Sloppy, almost childish katakana writing in bluish-black pen ink.''

ハッピーバースデー

コマエダ ナギト

プリーズ・ハブ・アー・ナイス・デー

_ (Happy Birthday. _

_ Nagito Komaeda. _

_ Please have a nice day.) _

...Straight and to the point, as always.

“Saionji’s teaching me.”

“That sounds rough.”

Citrine rubbed his forehead, giving a vague view of a thin, white scar. Of course, Nagito knew who made that.

...He can  _ never  _ look at orange tang the same way now.

“Tell me about it… she kept hitting me with her fan when I got something wrong.” Citrine grumbled. “Took me  _ two hours  _ to get this done with how she was treating me.”

Silence. 

“I… should get going. You need to rest.” He paused. “Um! Also, if you’re going to listen to  _ my  _ recordings, skip the first day. I beg you.”

Nagito raised his eyebrow. “...Ok?”

Citrine nodded, smiling. “Ok! Thank you! It’s quite… nevermind!” Citrine squeaked, running out of the room.

...Weird.

Nagito laid his head done, holding the tape recorder.

Tsumiki was seemingly gone already, or at least forced out of the hospital by Pekoyama, as she didn't barge in once Citrine left. At least, he assumed that to be such.

...Wouldn’t hurt to see what was on the tape recorder.

He pressed the button on the side, gray in color and bump-y in texture.

_ Press. _

_ “Log date: 4-25-1,” _ Citrine’s voice rang from the recorder.  _ “It seems that under the stress of the stress of the killing game, I have forgotten to do my standard log system. Under my forceful requests to the earthling Kazuichi, I have received a ‘ta-pe re-cor-der. Hopefully, I can submit this for my assignment research to my superiors. Following recordings two days after Mahiru’s -- the earthling that guarded me -- death and the hospitalization of my earthling Nagito and the earthling Pekoyama.” _

Nagito almost forgot that Citrine was an alien for a moment.

Also… Jesus, it was almost half-way through April? That was still jarring to Nagito. At least, that’s how he  _ assumed  _ Citrine’s log system worked.

First digit was the month, second and third were the day, and the fourth… maybe that was the rotation on earth?

Whatever. He sighed, pressing the button for it to continue.

He closed his eyes.

_ “Log date: 4-25-1,”  _ the recorder rang out,  _ “Log on the earthlings nature to adhere to rituals. The earthling population of my outpost, Jabberwock Island, are again insisting for me to partake in the earthling ritual of ‘eating’. I, again, declined because I am quite uninterested in the following ritual of ‘defecation’ and ‘urination’. However, I have taking a great liking to the sexual earthling ritual of ‘mastur--’--”  _

Nagito skipped ahead, his face red at the thoughts his mind was leading to after hearing that.

...That was probably what Citrine was talking about.

_ “Log date: 4-25-1,”  _ the recorder probably skipped, going to the log of the next day.  _ “Log on the culture of Earthlings. I am deciding to recite the ‘Iroha’ to understand the subspection of Earthling culture, the culture of ‘Japan’, at the behest of the Saionji. Um… ‘Although its scent still lingers on the form of a flower has scattered away, for whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged? Arriving today at the yonder side of the deep mountains of evanescent existence. We shall never allow ourselves to drift away, intoxicated, in the world of shallow dreams…’... I do not see the reason for this, although it does confirm the fact that my cohort, as sweet as they are, are insane and mentally deranged.” _

Nagito rolled his eyes. The Iroha was an old poem, especially for learning things such as kana. But after the Meiji restoration, it hasn’t been used in  _ years.  _ It was a smarter choice to use poems like  _ Wakun no Shiori  _ and  _ Genkai.  _

_ “Log date: 4-26-1,”  _ the recorder began again, Citrine’s voice clear despite the old technology.  _ “Log on self discovery. I have found an interesting discovery, although it needs prefacing. Before revealing my identity to the earthlings, I was wearing an earthling disguise containing a white blouse and the green tie belonging to the ‘Hajime’s’ former place of schooling, Kodaka Highschool. Preface over.” _

Kodaka Highschool? Komaeda vaguely remembers going there for a school festival event. He never saw a teenager that looked even remotely like Citrine--

\--Nevermind.

_ “At the market known as ‘Rocket Punch’, I found ‘boxers’ with a flower pattern on it. Such a silly idea… having clothing  _ **_not_ ** _ projected onto your body.”  _ Citrine snickered, which was kinda…  _ comforting  _ to hear.  _ “Despite my thoughts on the concept of non-projected clothing, I tried the ‘boxers’ on. However this experience was short lived as Nanami interrupted this, and I was forced to abort the experimentation immediately.” _

He wore  _ boxer shorts?  _ His clothing was  _ projectioned  _ onto his body? How does that… even work?

Nagito wasn’t going to question it. Whatever species Citrine was, it made  _ no  _ sense. 

_ “Log date: 4-26-1,”  _ Citrine began.  _ “Noted detail: according to the former teacher, ‘Monomi’, we are unable to go to the third island due to the hospitalization of my earthling Nagito and Pekoyama. This is due to the current hospitalization status of Nagito, who is still unconscious due to the intrusive wound on his head. He will, however, wake up on the 28th of the month, which is apparently in two days time.”  _ There was a pause for a moment.  _ “...I wish he was awake now. I wanted to apologize to him for what happened to Togami’s trial, but… I guess that will have to wait.” _

...Citrine wanted to apologize for what happened in the first trial?

Nagito breathed in. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment, that was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to hear or think about.

_ “Log date: 4-26-1,”  _ Citrine began again, quickly once the last recording ended.  _ “Research on the physicalities of earthlings. I had assumed with the flight capabilities of certain hexapod invertebrates, that the earthlings also had the ability to do so as well. According to the earthling Nidai, I should know better not push people over into pools to see if they could fly. I am currently locked in the restaurant bathroom for an hour for the required ‘punishment’. The more I live on this island, the more I feel like a prisoner of war.” _

Nagito… snickered at that. It was kind of funny hearing Citrine do stupid things. It was almost… cute.

Not that he liked the boy, or anything.

_ “Personal log date entry for 4-26-1. This is my own personal log, please ignore as part of the standard log order.”  _ The recorder began again. It caught him off guard at first.  _ “I miss him. I wish none of this happened. I wish none of what happened in the previous two trials happened. I wish none of the people here who aren’t with us now didn’t die.”  _

Pause. 

_ “Sometimes, I find myself wishing I wasn’t a gem when I’m here, so things could be different… I, um, I mean-- to the superior citrine listening to this, please disregard that last statement I made just now. That is what the earthlings’ call a ‘joke’. A joke is a humorous aside that the earthlings make when they are uncomfortable. I think the earthlings here are rubbing off on me more than I like to admit.”  _ There was a long, pregnant pause from the recorder.  _ “...When I return home, I hate to lose this behavior I have retained here, even if it’s against my nature as a lowly Era-2 heated citrine.” _

Nagito paused the tape, taken aback by how  _ depressing  _ some of that was to hear.

When everyone escapes, Citrine’s just going to… stop  _ being  _ Citrine? He’s going to be forced to  _ not  _ be himself?

That sounded… extremely depressing.

_ “Personal log date entry for 4-26-1.”  _ The recorder began.  _ “At my own personal decision, I have decided I will not submit this for assignment review upon return to Homeworld. Along with Mahiru’s camera and the clothing for my disguise, I will keep it in my gem’s pocket space to keep as personal possessions.” _

Citrine…  _ kept  _ Mahiru’s camera? That was… also depressing. Nagito wasn’t around to see the two’s relationship, but with how Citrine reacted with her death, they seemed  _ close. _

Which… he could understand. Mahiru was a nice girl.

_ “Log date: 4-27-1,”  _ Citrine began again, voice cracking.  _ “According to Mioda, it seems my Nagito’s birthday is tomorrow. Whatever that means. I think I will ask her what a ‘birthday’.” _

_ “Update on the subject discussed on 4-27-1. Apparently, a birthday is similar to an emergence date.”  _ Citrine explained, which Nagito didn’t need explaining for.  _ “My emergence date is date entry 6-23-94. Nagito’s ‘birth date’ is 4-28-93. Him being born in late April makes him a ‘Taurus’. I think it’s strange earthlings have a similar zodiacal system to the gem rivalling species empire ‘trolls’-- ahem, I think I was still treating this like a proper log. To whoever is listening to this, I’m sorry.” _

...Citrine’s only a year younger than Nagito? That was... honestly surprising. Citrine looked _young,_ but Nagito didn't expect him to be that old.

_ “Log date: 4-27-1, I was given ‘paint cans’ by the earthling Kazuichi. In his words, they were to emulate the limb enhancers I had prior to the first trial.”  _ There was a pause, where Nagito could  _ vaguely  _ hear the squeaking of the paint can hinge and Citrine’s  _ ojou-sama- _ esque laughing.  _ “Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho! They even function in reverse! How intriguing, they lack the size boost that my leg enhancers give, but--!”  _ There was a crashing noise, likely Citrine falling over. Despite the recorder…  _ ending  _ the audio of this log, the lucky student heard the faint sound of profanities being screamed out of the gem.

Huh.

_ “Log date: final entry for this system, 4-28-1.”  _ Was the beginning of the recording.  _ “I have learned from the others that it is ‘customary’ to bring gifts on someone’s birthday, which is… well, your birthday today.” Your…  _ Citrine was talking about… well, Nagito, right?  _ “A lot of the stuff on here is stupid, looking back on it... and uh… it’s preferable if you skip the log entry on earthling rituals. I’m honestly glad now, listening to it, that I’m giving this to you and not my superiors. You’re a lot more understanding with this stuff.” _

_...Thanks for the second heads up.  _ Nagito thought bitterly.

But… it was nice that Citrine was at least thinking about him. It was…  _ eccentric,  _ but… still, a little sweet.

_ “However… I, uh, would like to apologize. I’m so worried you won’t wake up… no, not worried, that’s not the right word. I’m… really scared you won’t wake up.”  _ The recording of Citrine paused.  _ “I just… want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry about almost getting us all killed, I’m sorry for not being Hajime, I’m… I’m just sorry. I wish I could tell you in person, but… I don’t think I would’ve been able to.” _

Nagito paused.

Citrine was… really genuine about this.

_ “Um, how does it go, Mioda taught me it… happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” _

Nagito placed the tape recorder at the bedside table, his face red.

...It was probably best for Nagito to sleep now.

* * *

…

…

…

_ “Komaeda-san--” _

?

_ “Komaeda-san, please wake up.”  _

Nagito was being shaken awake. Not all that comfortable of a feeling, although he was feeling  _ much  _ better than he was yesterday. If he didn’t, he would’ve probably forced himself to recover.

He opened his working eye open, to glance up at his awake-er.

...Pekoyama.

“Goodmorning. I was scared you wouldn’t wake up…” She said softly, pulling away her hand. 

Again, Nagito glances up at the clock.

_ 8:45 _

“...You woke me up an hour early.”

Pekoyama nodded. “It’s best we get dressed into actual clothing. Which may…” She glanced down at her left shoulder, at the residual limb. “...Be difficult.”

Nagito sighed, rising out of his bed. He was almost surprised he didn’t immediately fall on his face. 

Pekoyama stepped beside him. “Do… do you know how to braid hair?”

“Not really.” Nagito answered genuinely. “Not really used to hair styling,” He pointed at the mess that was his hair, “evident by this.”

Pekoyama nodded softly, but almost in a way where she wasn’t  _ trying  _ to insult him. “...We should probably undo the bandages on your head first.”

Wise decision. It probably wasn’t hygienic to keep his bandages on.

Pekoyama swallowed. “...Should we use the bathroom mirror?” She said softly. “I can help you with it. I promise I won’t…”

Silence.

_ I promise I won’t hurt you again. _

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, lowering her head. “It’s...  _ difficult.”  _

Nagito nodded. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through.” He said softly. “The past couple of days must’ve been miserable for you.” He was being genuine with that. Pekoyama’s entire life was ruined, he doubted she could even use her katana anymore.

...All because of him.

“How did you ever get over it?” Pekoyama said softly. “With Togami and Hanamura…”

Firstly; does she blame herself for what happened with Koizumi and Kuzuryuu? Or atleast, does she blame herself for what happened in the execution?

Secondly; god, hearing those names still makes a pit of despair form in Nagito’s stomach. Which, obviously, wasn’t a pleasant feeling to have.

“...No.”

Pekoyama was silent, her expression was downcast. “I see…”

Nagito breathed in.

_ She kidnapped you and tried to pin a crime on you.  _

_ She almost got Mioda killed. _

_ She stabbed Citrine in the head. _

_ She essentially gouged your eye out. _

_ You’ve done worse. You shouldn’t be so vindictive towards her. _

“Don’t worry about it.” Nagito smiled at her. “We should get dressed, shouldn’t we?” 

Pekoyama squeaked, which was interesting to see her do. She was also so  _ stoic…  _ well, perhaps after what happened, she might have her guard down. “Um, of course. Your eye first.” She paused. “Bandages. The bandages for your eye first.”

Nagito suppressed a small laugh. Outside of… well,  _ the obvious,  _ Pekoyama was somewhat cute. Almost the same cute as a little sister, despite the fact she was the same age as Nagito. And that Nagito never had siblings (thankfully, he was an only child).

He stood before the mirror, as Pekoyama grabbed a pair of scissors from her hospital gown pocket, standing before him.

Nagito tensed up, as Pekoyama slowly slid the lower blade of the scissors under the bandage. A pregnant pause, as Pekoyama began to slowly cut open the bandage. 

“So,” Nagito mumbles out, trying not to flinch. “Where’d ya get the… y’know.”

“I found the scissors in the staff room.” Pekoyama explained, cutting softly, miraculously avoiding to cut Nagito’s face. “I was…  _ banned  _ from sharp objects by Monomi on the first day I arrived here, so I had to… pickpocket them.”

Well that was concerning!

She paused. “She was…  _ worried  _ I would hurt myself.”

Nagito didn’t move, although he was tempted to nod back. He refrained from doing such, as he wasn’t all that comfortable with Pekoyama getting jostled by it, and him getting  _ another  _ wound on his eye.

Pekoyama swallowed, pulling away from Nagito’s face. “...There.” She said softly, standing away from him. 

He pulled away the bandages, revealing his relatively clean face -- only marred by a thin, jagged white scar. It slid down his face, even going down to his chin, to his neck, to his torso.

The most shocking thing, however, wasn’t the scar. He half expected that, of course.

His hair.

On the entire side of his blinded eye -- the right eye -- his hair was all shaven. It gave him the appearance of an undercut, as his left side of his hair was wavy and messy as ever. It was extremely…

…

... _ different,  _ to put it simply.

He ran his non-bandaged hand through the shaved part, to check if it was even  _ real.  _

“...Interesting.” He mumbled, his hand falling to his side. Nagito softly closed his functioning eye, and then opened it again, before speaking. “I’m assuming there’s nothing to…” He pointed to his eye. “...Cover this up, is there?”

Pekoyama shook her head, again, pulling something from her pocket. “...There’s this I found.”

A simple, black eye-patch with an elastic band. On the side meant to face outwards, however, was a red, horizontal, jagged eye, reminiscent of the red eye Monokuma has.

“I’m sorry, it was the only one I could find.”

“No need to apologize.”

Slipping it on… well, it  _ fit.  _ It was the only thing he could  _ use  _ aside from paper patches that wouldn’t last long.

“Anything else?” Nagito asked, again, looking at Pekoyama. “Like, clothing, stuff like that…”

Pekoyama nodded. “Your shoes are in the shoe boxes in the lobby,” Made sense. “Your jeans and stuff like it are in the cabinets. Your t-shirt… wasn’t recoverable. I helped Monomi with the process.”

That was obvious, in Nagito's opinion. It was cut open last he remembered, so he likely couldn’t wear it comfortably without showing his chest. Plus it… just had  _ bad energies  _ associated with it.

“I’ll… I’ll give you privacy.”

Pekoyama, immediately, left the room.

When he was finally alone, Nagito let out a groan.

This… was not what he was expecting, honestly. 

He couldn’t stay dormant for too long, sadly. He couldn’t let himself stay in his thoughts for too long, or else he’ll find himself in a repeat of the previous week -- when he was in the Old Lodge.

Nagito checked the cabinet, like Pekoyama explained to him. There were his jeans, clean as ever -- spotless of blood, socks, and a white t-shirt.

First, he should see the design on the shirt first before he wears it. On it, was a red symbol resembling target radars, in the same position the red cross that was on his old shirt. He… could work with this, it wasn’t  _ too _ horrible like having to wear Monokuma’s  _ eye  _ on his eyepatch.

* * *

Once he was dressed, he exited the room. He decided to pass on undoing the bandages on his chest and hands. Unlike his eye, it wasn’t  _ too  _ restrictive, plus, he still had to  _ recover  _ in those areas.

_ “Komaeda-san? Can you help?”  _ He heard Pekoyama call out. That was understandable, it must’ve been hard to dress with one arm.

He entered her room, the room adjacent to his and--

“Gah!” Nagito cried, turning his entire body away from the room.

...He had walked in on Pekoyama topless, sitting at her hospital bed, back facing Nagito. She was wearing black cycle shorts, thankfully, so she wasn’t…  _ nude.  _ But still, it was… an invasion of her privacy, even if he held no  _ real  _ attraction to her.

“Sorry!” Nagito said calmly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Pekoyama sighed. “It’s fine. I just need you to help me put my bra on.” She explained, which Nagito slowly turned his body to see her. “I’m sorry to put this on you so suddenly, but it’s…  _ difficult,  _ getting used to this.”

“I understand that.” Nagito mumbled, walking behind her. “So… how does this work?”

Pekoyama paused, pressing the undergarment against her chest. “Just click the clasps together.”

“Gotcha.” As quickly as it started, Nagito hooked the bra clasps, trying his best not to feel uncomfortable about it. “...There.”

Pekoyama stood, grabbing orange fabric next to her. It was a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white pockets, which she quickly put on and buttoned. She then put black socks on, then finally, a single white glove with black fingertips.

She paused. “My outfit was unsalvageable according to Monomi.” She explained. “My blouse was damaged, my uniform skirt was too stained to fix, tights ripped… so she got me this.”

The lucky student stood, stretching his arms out. Despite the pain, it felt... _nice_ to be moving. “Very sporty and Kyushu-esque.”

"Thank you." Pekoyama softly nodded. “...It’s 9:25, by the way.”

“Oh god.” Nagito grumbled. “I supposed we should get going to the hotel restaurant, shouldn’t we?”

Pekoyama, gracefully as ever, nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering, yes, Pekoyama IS wearing an outfit similar to the female protagonist from Pokemon Emerald.
> 
> Now that the GEM BOY OMAKE series is done, we're finally back to the main story! As for this whole arc for Chapter 3... the POV character will be Nagito! How will this affect the plot...
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying Gem Boy so far!


	46. CHAPTER THREE - TURNABOUT FREAKING OUT (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted suicide, Saionji being Saionji

###  **REMAINING STUDENTS: 12**

* * *

### ✰✰the MONOMI FORECAST✰✰

 _“Huh? Are you saying you look up to_ **_warriors of hope_ ** _?_

_Oh my… why are you interested in something like that?_

_Huh…? You want someone to look up to?_ **_You_ ** _want to be a hero of_ **_hope_ ** _…?_

_Let me say something that makes me sound like a teacher..._

_There's no need to be a hero._

_You don't_ **_need_ ** _to force yourself just to make people acknowledge you._

 _When you do that, you end up_ **_blaming_ ** _yourself,_ **_blaming_ ** _other people and feeling_ **_jealous_ ** _of everyone..._

 _But still… it doesn't have to be like that! None of_ **_that_ ** _has to happen!_

 _Even if people don't acknowledge you, you just have to be someone that_ **_you_ ** _can be proud of!_

 _Cuz…_ **_you yourself are your own biggest supporter!_ **

_If you can learn to_ **_love_ ** _yourself... that_ **_love_ ** _will continue to support you for the rest of your life._

_...Also, there’s a high chance of sunny, hopeful skies today!_

_...Love, love!”_

* * *

“...This lobby looks like a health risk.” Nagito mumbles, pulling his ankle boots from the shoe cubby. The hospital lobby was _dusty,_ and even more disturbing, there was a faint streak of blood lining the floor.

Nagito hated the sickening, reeling feeling that came with the realization that the streak of blood belonged to him.

Pekoyama nodded in response. “I don’t think Monokuma is very health conscious. If he could, he would starve us all without remorse.” She paused, closing her eyes. “...Which makes me wonder, how would Citrine factor into that?”

That _was_ something Nagito did think about. Citrine rarely ate, even when he was disguised as Hajime. The only thing that ever even _entered_ the aliens body was a drink at the party at the old lodge.

...Does Citrine even _need_ food to function? He’s named after a _gemstone,_ and he’s species is called _gems…_

...Citrine’s species is confusing. Especially with stuff like his limb extenders, the gemstone in the right palm, his culture…

Nagito would rather not work his brain about it.

“...That’s a good question.”

Pekoyama slipped on her shoes -- simply, black and orange sneakers. “We--” She paused. _“You_ could always ask him.” She corrected herself, her tone awkward and uncomfortable. Which was understandable, Nagito is sure that Citrine didn’t even _acknowledge_ Pekoyama’s existence yesterday. 

Nagito sighed.

...He’s going to have to face everyone with this new appearance.

“Are you ready to get going?”

Pekoyama paused. “I… need to grab something.” She mumbled, grabbing the thin, black katana wedged behind the shoe box -- now visibly with Pekoyama jostling it free.

...Nagito can’t help but wince at the sight of it. While it did scar over, he _still_ feels a slight pain in his right eyeball.

...If he even _has_ any remains of a right eyeball anymore. It may just be an empty socket now. Which, honestly, was a disturbing thought to even think of now. He wondered if this was… a _normal_ thought to have now. 

_You’re just psychotic._ That horrific voice of his mother rang in his mind. _A disgusting failure who should kill himself._

He ignores it.

...Tries to, at least.

She somberly looked at it. “...I’m sorry.” She paused. “This sword…” Pekoyama glanced at Nagito, her red eyes clearly staring at the eyepatched eye. “I’m so, so sorry…”

The girl sounded so _broken._

Nagito awkwardly chuckled, which was probably inappropriate to do at that moment. “You’re fine.” _Of course you would act that way._ “Water under the bridge, Pekoyama.” _How pathetic of you._

“...I see.”

Silence.

“...I’m sorry.” Pekoyama apologized, again.

Nagito sighed. Pekoyama was beginning to sound like Tsumiki. “Seriously, it’s o--”

 _“Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee…”_ Monokuma’s voice rang, startling both Nagito and Pekoyama. _“Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth! For today, you might as well fuckin’ die!”_

Again, silence. Pekoyama swallowed, her functioning hand gripping the sheath of her katana.

“...I don’t think I can ever get used to that announcement.”

Nagito nodded. “Yeah, same here.” He paused. “By the way, it’s… you can call me Nagito.”

Pekoyama blushed. “What!? I can’t… that’s…” She swallowed, trying to contain her composure. “...That’s embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to worry about it being embarrassing.” Nagito sighed. He was tempted to point how he had seen her half naked, to the addition of her essentially gouging his eye out. Despite all of that, he held his hand out. “Friends?” 

Which was awkward to say. Last time he found himself with a friend, they were revealed to be an alien. 

“Peko.”

Pekoyama -- well, Peko -- held her hand out as well, placing the katana toward the wall. “...Friends.” She agreed, shaking Nagito’s hand. “Nagito.”

Despite now essentially becoming his kidnappers ally, it was… _nice_ being friendly to Peko. Deep down, he predicted the swordswoman was a nice girl.

He paused. “...We should really get going, huh?”

* * *

## HOTEL - UPSTAIRS RESTAURANT

* * *

There was a quiet silence when the two entered the restaurant.

Peko softly paused, looking uncomfortable, her katana strapped to her side. 

Everyone else was there. Souda, Nidai, Nanami, Saionji, Citrine, Sonia, Tanaka, Mioda, and Tsumiki. In a quiet shock. Almost like they weren’t expecting their arrival.

...Which, honestly, was expected. Both Nagito and Peko probably weren’t… ‘rested enough’ to be up and about. It despite feeling somewhat better, it still hurt like _hell_ to move his right arm.

Nagito was very aware of social situations. He can tell when things are awkward. But how does he fix _this?_ Last any of them saw him was yesterday, when he was broken and crumpled up in a hospital bed. Now, he stands before them with the logo of Monokuma on his eye.

He sighed awkwardly. “Goodmorning, everyone.” Nagito greeted, with a cordial and nonchalant wave. And like nothing had happened the past weeks, he sat down. Next to no one, of course. He was putting himself into his own little quarantined space.

Peko swallowed, uncomfortable. A silent pause before she immediately bowed, looking intensely uncomfortable.

“I have something I need to say!” She announced. If there were sound effects for real life, a triumph _ba-dum_ would play. 

Sonia tilted her head. “...Is it ok for you both to be up and about like this!?” She squeaked. “And so soon!?”

“Well… they both _shouldn’t_ be ok…” Tsumiki whimpered.

Peko ignored both of them. “Whatever I say or do after this point… I apologize intensely in advance if I make an incorrect action or a mistake!” She was still, surprisingly, bowing. “My- um, my last is Pekoyama! My first name is to be pronounced Pe-ko! I am still inexperienced in most social interactions!” She then, finally, stood straight up. 

“From this point forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better and escape this island!” Peko gave a pregnant pause, containing herself. “...That is what Koizumi-sama and Kuzuryuu-sama would want me to do from this point on.”

…

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

“Just… what the hell was that?” Souda said flatly, not reading the room. He glared at Nagito. “Did _you_ tell her to do this?”

Nagito paused for a moment, before speaking. “...I don’t think so?” Honestly, maybe he did tell her this was a good idea, while he was most likely blabbering in his semi-comatose state. 

Peko blushed, slightly embarrassed. Which Nagito could understand. While it was a sweet gesture of peace, it probably wasn’t the smartest idea to add that fact _‘the only reason I’m doing this is to follow rules of a killer’._ “Oh, it’s nothing really. Just a greeting…”

There was no way in hell that was just ‘a greeting’. Although, it felt like this was the first time Peko had genuinely opened up to everyone.

She was the stoic, somber swordswoman. Nor was she the accomplice to a murder that should never have happened. A nor was she the Kirakira-chan wannabe, she was just…

She was just Peko.

Owari crossed her arms, sitting down. “By the way, your outfits…” She paused, eyeing Nagito. _“His_ eyepatch…” Which was, again, warranted. Like mentioned, again and again, it certainly wasn’t pleasant to see his face adorned with a symbol associated with _Monokuma._

Peko, of course, spoke first. She slightly gripped the hem of her tunic with her functioning hand. “Ah? This? It’s nothing.” She said.

“I didn’t realize you liked the Hoenn region.” Nanami sleepily asked, yawning. That was probably a reference to some videogame, like everything Nanami says. Although, that certainly wasn’t a pleasant sounding name for a videogame thing.

“...The what?” Peko asked, confused.

Nanami sighed. “...It’s nothing.”

Owari groaned, pointing at Nagito. “Doesn’t explain him.”

Nagito sighed, awkwardly. “It was the only thing they had, unfortunately.” He paused, nonchalantly leaning back. “Don’t worry about it, though. Just pretend like nothing’s there!”

Peko softly nodded. “Same here.”

“There’s no way that’s just nothing… that arm is no longer…” Tsumiki whimpered, staying close to Saionji, who was more protective of her than usual. “You can’t… um…”

Peko lowered her head, uncomfortable.

Nidai sighed, downtrodden. “So you can’t use it anymore…”

“It’s just an arm.” Peko mumbled, giving the understatement of the century. “Besides, it gives me prestige as a hi-…” She paused, realizing what she was about to say.

 _Hitman._ Well, probably. She was probably going to say hitman.

“A kendo master.”

Sonia swallowed. “P-Pekoyama…”

“Why are you both acting so high and goddamn mighty right now?” Saionji snapped, looking at Peko, and then at Nagito. “I can get _you,_ as you were _victimized kinda,”_ She barks, clearly at Nagito. “But don’t you understand what the position you’re in right now!?” That, of course, was in the context of Peko.

Saionji. Peko. 

Peko still on her ‘no sharp weapons’ order and with her katana. Saionji being Saionji.

Oh no. This cannot lead to anything good.

“Do you really _think_ that we’ll forgive you _that_ easily, you ugly four-eyed troll?” She snapped. “Because of you not acting _correctly,_ two people are dead. Don’t you _get it?_ It’s your fault people like Koizumi and Kuzuryuu are dead!”

Nagito was tempted to correct her and say _Well, technically, this is Mioda’s sister’s fault and it snowballed from there._ and _Well, actually, Peko didn’t kill Koizumi, that was Kuzuryuu._ but he refrained.

“It’s all your fault!”

Peko was brought to silence. Nagito guessed being blamed for the death of someone so _important_ to her wasn’t all that comforting.

Citrine groaned. “Hey! We’re finally _here_ with everyone, together! We should just get along and--”

“So what if _we’re all here together?”_ She snapped. “You better not say we’re all _‘friends’_ or something. Think before you _speak_ to me, you moronic troll. There’s no way a _criminal_ like her will _ever_ be our friend!”

Citrine bit his lip. “Just because she--”

Peko, broke her silence.

“You’re right. It is my fault I didn’t stop him.” She said softly. Him, of course, being in reference to Kuzuryuu. “I already knew that it’s my fault. It's my fault that they’re dead.”

“Are you planning to just give us your _‘so what?’_ attitude?” Saionji barked. 

Peko’s free hand drifted to the handle of her katana -- softly on her side. “It’s not that…” She knelt to the ground.

Nagito almost bolted to her side to knock that sword from her.

“Hey don’t mess with me!” Saionji snapped. No was seemed to catch onto what Peko was even _doing._ “Do you really think we’re really going to forgive you if you drop to your knees and beg!? The only way we could accept an apology from you is if _you killed yourself.”_

Nagito froze. That was… a bit close to what Peko was likely _going to do._

Peko shook her head. “Of course, I could never think that.” She paused. “I’m not… that foolish.”

Everything went so fast that Nagito could barely begin to stop her.

“I didn’t think I’d be forgiven, with such a half-assed apology.”

She unsheathed her sword, clearly ready to plunge the blade to her right.

“Pekoyama!” Sonia screamed.

 _No, no no no no no--_ why did he let her take the damn sword with her!? Why didn’t he interject when he was able to argue against Saionji!?

_Why wasn’t he moving!?_

Everything was moving, why wasn’t he ---

Everything felt dizzy -- why was this happening!?

He bolted up, at least _tried_ to and -- and--

Before he could even react, the blade clattered to Peko’s side, as Nanami held her. 

Which made sense, as the gamer was standing right next to Peko. Although, her movements were way too quick and smooth that Nagito wondered if being a _gamer_ was _really_ Nanami’s talent, and not something like _ninja._

...Or maybe, the vertigo he was feeling simply made it _look_ as such.

Silence.

No one moved.

“I’m tired.” Nanami mumbled, still holding Peko -- who was now clearly shaking. “Of losing people I _care about.”_ She said firmly, still sounding tired. Which was almost funny, given what she just said. “I’m tired of it. I’m _tired_ of losing people when they’re in the middle of becoming a better person.”

Mioda swallowed, gripping her arm. “Saionji, Ibuki thinks that… wasn’t needed…”

Saionji didn’t speak. Nagito guessed that Peko trying to _kill herself_ was such a curveball that she was rendered speechless. Understandable. Thankfully, Peko was ok, so maybe Saionji could use this as a learning experience.

Souda nodded, grabbing the katana, most likely to keep it from Peko. Wise choice. “Yeah, _none_ of that was needed.” He paused. It was probably better than ever for Saionji’s behavior to be called out. Although, they should have done it _earlier._

(Everytime she was horrible to Citrine. Why didn’t he do anything?)

“I didn’t…” Saionji whimpered. “I didn’t think she… that she would… that’d she _try_ to...”

Tsumiki crumpled the hem of her skirt. “I can’t believe you’d be such a _bully…”_ She mumbled. Which Nagito found the macabre humor in. It seemed no one really cared that this was Saionji’s _behavior,_ something she’s done since she’s gotten onto the island. “...I-I can’t believe you’d act like that! After _everything!_ You’re _horrible!”_ Tsumiki shrieked, clearly pushed over her limited.

Immediately, Tsumiki slapped her hands on her mouth, in shock and horror.

Again, like this _wasn’t_ something evidently obvious in Saionji’s character.

Saionji sniffled, her face red and her eyes wallowing in tears. “I’m…” She ran out of the hotel, her furisode sleeves billowing behind her.

“I’m soooooooo-rrrrry!” She sobbed. Whether those tears were genuine or not, Nagito honestly couldn’t tell. They _seemed_ genuine enough, although this could have been an attempt to get sympathy from everyone. 

Classic narcissistic behavior. Something Nagito is unfortunately used to.

Tsumiki then ran after her. “W-wait! Hiyoko-chan! I didn’t mean any of that!” She sobbed, almost tripping over her own feet chasing after her. “Hiyoko-chaaaaannn! Please!!”

The restaurant was silent, as both Tsumiki and Saionji’s cries became fainter and fainter.

...Wow. That was surely something.

“...She’s so full of herself.” Nanami grumbled, helping Peko up, who was still shaking. She then looked at Mioda, not making a noise.

There was a quiet disperse from the restaurant, most likely to find Saionji and make sure she wasn’t doing anything stupid. 

Nanami went with Peko, most likely to watch over her and make sure she wasn’t going to kill herself.

Which left Nagito with Citrine and Mioda. Citrine looked rather confused, which was mixed with concern and disgust. Mioda was horrified, but clearly relieved. 

“...Well, that was horrible.” Nagito mumbled.

Mioda swallowed. “It was _almost_ horrible!” Mioda corrected. “We just have to make things… y’know, calm! Help everyone get on friendlier terms.” She clapped her hands. “...Ibuki’ll have to think of one, though.”

Citrine sighed. “...Shouldn't he get a feel of the third island?” Nagito assumed that _he_ was in reference to… well, Nagito. 

Mioda smirked. “Of course! We could give Marshmallow-chan a Third Island Tour while Ibuki thinks of intimate get-together ideas!” She paused. “...Ibuki think the Old Lodge is off limits, of course.”

 _Because of what I did._ Nagito cringes, hoping that location would never be brought up again.

The musician grabbed Nagito by the hand, picking Citrine up with the other.

This was going to be… _interesting._

* * *

## THIRD ISLAND GATE

* * *

Nagito didn’t exactly pay attention to the third island when he was leaving it. Mainly, too busy stuck in his own, half-sleep thoughts. And also being in immense amounts of pain.

However, getting a good glance at it, even at just the gate…

...It definitely had a different ambience compared to the rest of the islands he’s been on. Compared to the first island especially, considering that’s the only one he’s been relegated to being on. 

Almost had an _old west_ vibe to it. Or, just being a recreational island in general compared to the first island, as he could clearly see stuff like a movie theatre, the hospital, a motel (called _No More Heroes_ from the neon sign) and…

A night club (or at least a music venue) called the Titty Typhoon.

Well, whoever the island planner was, they must have been a big movie buff to reference a nightclub called Titty Twister.

“Welcome to the first annual Third Island Tour, Marshmallow-chan!” Mioda cheered, still holding Citrine like a plush toy. Which was humorous to watch, as Citrine did not take a liking to being held like that. “Although, you probably know the hospital already.”

This was _such_ a tonal whiplash to earlier.

Well, Mioda was a tonal whiplash most of the time.

“Let’s start our band training too!” She announced, letting Citrine go.

 _Band...?_ Nagito paused. _Oh, right. Bandmates._

“Um, today's training is…” She paused, rubbing her head. _“Badum-badaum-badum-badum-tish!”_ Mioda announced, making her own sound effect. “Racing! Aw yeah!”

Citrine raised his eyebrow. “Racing...? Does that have anything to do with music...?” Which may have been a cultural clash, but Nagito couldn’t help but agree. What the hell did racing have to do with music?

Mioda pumped her fists up. “Hell to the _yes!_ If you wanna learn proper music theory, training yourself in the rhythm of racing is a must.” She explained. “Music has its own language too, y'know.”

Citrine sighed. “...I guess it's always nice to hear music that adheres to the principles of music theory…” He added.

“I would guess it helps make it easier for people to feel the beat as well.” Nagito added.

“...But Ibuki doesn't care about that at all though!” She said, sounding as excited as ever. “Come on! LET'S GO!”

...Well, it wasn’t like Nagito couldn’t expect this with Mioda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a new gem boy chapter (or is it Human Boy at the moment...?).
> 
> Recently, I read the entirety of Tatsuki Fujimoto's _Chainsaw Man_. I won't give a full length review of it here, but god, it's amazing. Akiangel and Denji x Power own my entire ass. 
> 
> I also recently began Hades (so disappointed it didn't win the game awards!). It's fun.


	47. Christmas Special

Every earthling down in Jabberwock

Liked Christmas a lot

But Citrine, who came light years away,

Did NOT!

Citrine hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!

He's been like that since he emerged, with no reason.

It could be that his body build wasn't quite right,

It could be, perhaps, that his limb enhancers were too tight.

But I think that the most likely reason of all

Is that his gems' luster was two dull and too small.

But,

His leotard or his gem,

Whatever the reason,

He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the earthlings,

Staring down from his cottage with a dark, fiendish frown

At the festive party below in the town.

For he knew every human in the Jabberwock streets

Were grabbing treats, and were ready to eat.

"And they're handing out Monocoins!" he snarled with a sneer.

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his eyes unbecoming,

"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"

For, tomorrow, he knew...

...The humans

Would wake up bright and early, and they'd rush for their truth bullets!

And then! The bangs! Oh, the bangs! Bang! Bang! Bang!

He had never liked that stuff! The BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then boys, girls and gentle-enbies, would get ready to feast.

And they'd feast! And they'd feast!

And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would start with monomi-pudding, and cooked Mono-beast

Which was something that the gem couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN

Something would happen that would be the final straw

Like the angel aura quartz in homeworld, every human tall or small,

Would stand together in trial position, and begin chanting,

They'd spread all their songs of a life everlasting!

And they'd sing! And they'd sing!

AND they'd sing! SING! SING! SING!

The more Citrine thought of the Human Earthling sing,

The more the gem thought, "I should have with the Diamond of White!

"For three chapters I've put up with it now!

I MUST stop Christmas from coming!

...But HOW?"

Then he got an idea!

An awful idea!

THE GEM

GOT A TRULY  _ DESPAIR INDUCING  _ IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" Citrine said in his VN text box

And he made a nice Hajime mask and some socks.

And he chuckled, and roared, "I don't need any practice! What a cute trick!

"I look so real, it's like I was designed by Rui! Surely this’ll stick!"

"All I need is an assistant..."

The gem looked around.

But since assistants are for humans, none could be found.

Did that stop the gem boy...?

"No!" Citrine simply said,

"If I can't find an assistant, I'll make one instead!"

So he called up Monomi. Then he took some strong thread,

And he tied a big ahoge on top of the rabbits head.

THEN

He readied his fists

And he hitched up Monomi

And brought the e-handbook,

In case they got lost.

Citrine, "Charge!"

And the whale started down

Toward the cluster of islands and the city

Where every survivor had a frown

All the streets were dark, sand on the ground

Every human was sleeping, resting without sound

So the Gem snuck onto a roof without being found.

"This is stop number one," The gem boy hissed

"I will ruin this Christmas, and certainly everyone will be pissed!"

Then he slid down the chimney, with his glowing tattoos

and he found a passed out Kuzuryuu with a bottle of booze.

Just to be safe, he removed his enhancer,

But he was okay, it was all fine for him to then wonder.

He found the stockings, with Monomi in tow

"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he ran and he ran, with eyes most unpleasant,

Around the whole room, and he took every present!

Century potpourri! Earring of Crushed Evil! Mineral water! Chess boards!

And a katana sword to help fend off yakuza hordes!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Gem, very nimbly,

punched all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!

Then he ran to the prison. He opened the door, and to see the eye treats,

He let out the criminals, even the Mono-beast!

He cleaned out the cells, very quiet now.

And saved the beasties from becoming Monokuma chow!

Then he stuffed all the items up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned the gem, "I will  _ sore chigau zo _ the tree!"

Citrine took his stance, and he started to point and spasm

When he heard a small sound like the echo from a chasm.

He turned around fast, and saw a small earthling!

The Koizumi Mahiru, who was Kuzuryuu’s darling.

Citrine had been caught by this daughter,

Who had left her room for water.

She stared and shook the gem and said, "Hey Hajime, why,

Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, that the gem was so smart and a lustering has-been,

He thought up a lie, and chose to be mean!

"Why, my sweet, small Koizumi," the fake Hajime lied,

"I came here to tell you that Monokuma died.

"So I'm taking this tree to his corpse, my dear

"...To use as a pole to shove up his rear!"

And his fib fooled the girl. Then he patted her head

And he watched her as she wandered back to bed.

And when the girl fell over to bed and let out a sigh,

Citrine then  _ sore wa chigau zo _ ’d the tree, which was obvious, as he was the bad guy.

Then the last thing he took

Was the password for the ruins,

And he planned on throwing it away in the swamp.

and with his Monomi-giri he started to stomp

And the one piece of meat

What he left was a crumb that was too small to feed even the mono-mouse.

Then

He did the same thing

To more earthling’s houses

Leaving crumbs

Much too small

For the Monokuma mouses!

It was quarter past dawn...

The earthlings, still a-bed

All the monobeasts were free

When he packed up his sled,

Packed it up with their century potpourri! Their presents! And reeds!

and Cyberpunk 2077, which stars Keanu Reeves!

Thousands of miles, he rode to the first island,

He was justified in his actions, he felt.

"Boo-hoo, earthlings" he fiend-ish-ly thought

“You better get your food back, before it  _ rots! _

They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!

Their mouths will hang open a minute or two,

Then all the earthling down in Jabberwock will all cry BOO-HOO!"

"That's a noise," grinned Citrine,

"That I simply must hear!"

So he paused. And the boy put a hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started low. Then it started to grow...

But the sound wasn't chaos!

Why, this sound sounded happy!

It couldn't be so!

Was the gem’s fiendish plan really that crappy?!

  
  


He stared down at Jabberwock!

with his brooding red eyes!

Then he was in shock!

What he saw was a neutral surprise!

Everyone in Jabberwock, talented or not,

Was singing! With all their presents forgot!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas, not by a longshot.

IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

Citrine, with his gem ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?

It came without presents! It came without a beast!

It came although Jabberwock was in a state of cheer!

And he puzzled for three hours, until his concentration bar was low.

Then the gem thought of something and he started to glow!

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store…”

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

And what happened then...?

Well...in Jabberwock they say,

That the gem’s gem luster 

Shined much brighter that day!

And the minute his leotard didn't feel quite so tight,

He watched as his Monomi,

Became a glorious glow, becoming Magical Miracle Girl Usami!

And she…--

\--...The gem himself...!

hugged her, and went to bed in exhaust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Merry Christmas everyone! Or, alternatively, Happy Holidays! Regardless of what you celebrate today, have a safe and fun day today everyone :)


	48. CHAPTER THREE - TURNABOUT FREAKING OUT (PART 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Souda being Souda (kinda), self-deprecation.

##  REMAINING STUDENTS: 12

* * *

##  _ Motel No More Heroes - Parking Lot _

It seemed redundant in Nagito’s eyes for there to be not only a hotel, but a motel as well. Unless, of course, the cottages were brought by Monomi. Still, it seemed redundant.

On that, he’s glad that the class  _ wasn’t  _ staying in the motel. It looked…  _ dirty.  _ If stayed there even in proximity, he may get a variety of unknown diseases and viruses. There was a vague, mold smell in the area, which was foul smelling.

...That was probably why neither Mioda nor Citrine weren’t going into the building itself.

Speaking of, the building was a simple, two story building. It was a shade of yellow, the same shade of yellow that reminded Nagito of being sick. Upon the roof, was a neon red and blue sign reading  _ No More Heroes. _

Worrying enough on the sign for the mortel, read a simple message.

_ Low rates, low standards. _

Well. That was totally reassuring. 

“It’s a cheap hotel with a parking lot attached…” Nagito commented, examining the area again. “This kind of place is what they call a ‘motel’ in America, right?”  _ I’ve seen them in movies but this is the first time I’ve seen one in real life.  _ Nagito thought, not speaking that note mentally.

“Wow, this sure is a shabby habit! It’s filthy here!” Citrine snickered, his smile looking like a cats. It wasn’t like Nagito couldn’t agree, it  _ was  _ rather filthy looking. “I’m assuming  _ most  _ dwellings are like this?”

Mioda pouted. “It doesn’t look  _ that  _ bad!”

“It’s pretty bad, Mioda.”

“Can we look inside?” Mioda ponders. “Um, because, yesterday… no one really wanted to check in there. Too yucky and too busy.”

Even more worryingly, most of the room keys were just…  _ hanging  _ off the façade sign. Whether this was to help the guests of the island, or due to the lacking lobby for the motel, Nagito couldn’t figure which.

Nagito grabbed the room key -- which was disgustingly damp. That was most likely not the best place to keep keys with a leather strap.

He clicked open the closet room and...

Since all the rooms look the same on the outside… he guessed that they’re also the same inside too.

“Dark and damp… just like one would see in American crime movies…” Mioda commented, examining the musty room. It wasn’t that it was  _ bad,  _ just…

Ok, no. It was pretty bad.

Nagito pinched his nose. While the smell outside was bearable enough, it was disgustingly  _ pungent  _ inside the motel.

...If anyone had to stay there, Nagito wished that whoever was running this motel would clean up the damn place. While he was no health inspector, there was no doubt in his heart that this place was breaking several health and safety violations and was probably considered a war crime in certain countries.

(Which was a humorous thought. Monokuma, a short and stocky bear plush, a war criminal. Monomi, a pathetic rabbit plush who cried at literally anything, a war criminal. Both were the opposite of what Nagito thought of when he pictured a war criminal.

...He actually had to suppress the urge to chuckle at the thought.)

“…I think I’ll stick to my cottage.” Citrine sighed, face cringing as he peered into the room, standing below Nagito’s arm.

Mioda pulled them out of the room, and then suddenly closed the door behind her. She, of course, neglected to lock the door. Although, Nagito didn’t really see the need to do so. It’s not like there was anyone on the island who would rob the motel.

“Next location!” Mioda cheared. “Meow!”

_...Did she just say meow? _

##  _ Electric Avenue _

At the end of a narrow, alley-like road were a bunch of run-down electronics shops.

TVs, computers and spare parts lined the windows. It might have looked very modern… once. At least, twenty or so years ago.

…Wait a second.

“With all these gadgets lying around… maybe there’s something we can use to contact the outside?” Nagito pointed out. Immediately, with the non-reaction from both Citrine and Mioda, he was going to take that as a no.

“Well--”

Citrine grumbled, scrunching his nose up, looking upset. “You gotta be kidding me…! They didn’t do anything!” He squawked. “Don’t they realize how  _ horrendous  _ this looks!?” The much shorter boy groaned, much to Nagito surprise.

Electric Avenue didn’t look  _ too  _ bad, and he was a bit surprised that  _ Citrine  _ of all people would care about aesthetics.

Citrine blushed, probably noticing the awkward silence. “...I’m just a stickler for health and safety around electronics.” He picked a wire. “And Nanami and Souda were too busy doing whatever  _ other  _ than that, and--” Which, then, Citrine’s words grumbled into a slurried mix of Portugeese, Russian, and Yiddish.

...Nagito wondered if that was what Citrine's language sounded like.

Mioda swallowed uncomfortably. “...Robonami-chan was here? What was she doing?”

“Какая a גענעם…” Citrine mumbled, before lifting his head. “Huh? Yeah, she was. Although she left when Souda began talking about  _ protruding bones  _ and playing with joints of a girl.”

Nagito didn’t want to begin to know why Souda was asking about  _ that. _

Souda was a weird guy, especially about the girls on the island, and Nagito hated to say something that cruel about an SHSL student. 

(And to be honest, talking about something  _ that  _ was extremely disturbing was concerning, even to Nagito.

Talking about a girl like she was a doll was… odd.)

Citrine sighed. “...I left when he was talking about that too, so…” He stood, uncomfortable. “...Ah, but--” He paused. “I know there’s a ‘lap top’ around here, Souda told me about it.”

_ A laptop? _

“A laptop? Are you for realz Hedgehog-chan!?” Mioda exclaimed, shaking the gem. “That’s amazeballs! Why didn’t you and Cola-chan not mention it yesterday!?”

Citrine sighed. “Because according to Souda, it was barely working.” He paused. “Too glitched up, according to him. He described it as if the code itself was corrupted, and he said it was a lost cause.”

“Oh…” Mioda mumbled, disappointed. “That’s too bad!” She then began to pull Citrine out of Electric Avenue. “This place is getting boring! Let’s go explore some more!” 

Nagito, unlike Citrine, was not pulled out by Mioda. Most likely because he towered over her.

...Still, he was curious about that laptop.

He glanced into one of the three shops of Electric Avenue -- all tech related, filled with game consoles and tv’s and--

On a table in the middle shop was a small, thin, gray laptop with a chunky power cord.

Well. It wouldn’t be a problem if Nagito just took the laptop, would it? 

Slipping it into his jacket pocket, it was barely noticeable that it was even there, which Nagito was thankful for. He was most certainly going to check it out in the solitude of his own cottage later. Even  _ if  _ it was simply nothing, there was still a lingering temptation to see what exactly was happening on it.

“Marshmallow-chan!!”

(Oh, right. He was getting an ‘island tour’ of the third island. It was a shame he wasn’t able to do this at his own leisure, although given how his classmates were treating him, he might not be able to do such a thing now.

Or, perhaps, they’re only treating him like this because Nagito was now visually impaired.

_ Weak,  _ he mentally berated -- unsure if that was his own feelings about himself, or his mother’s thoughts --  _ so weak and pathetic.) _

“Ah, be there in a second, Mioda-san!”

(He ignored it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, eh? 
> 
> Anyways, I'm _really_ sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was in a bit of a creative slump for this. When I was first starting out on this, I was hyper focusing on Danganronpa, so that's why I was pumping chapter after chapter out. But now I'm a bit... I don't know, burned out? 
> 
> I apologize for that. I'll try and be more frequent on working on this. 
> 
> ...Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! :)


End file.
